


Five Nights at Freddy's AU: Facing the past

by Vildtiger



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU Story, Family Bonding, Gen, Mild Gore, mild romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 58
Words: 177,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vildtiger/pseuds/Vildtiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy Fazbear Pizza closes, but not long after, a new building opens, with a new owner though, being Freddy Fazbear and his friends. their adoptive father has giving the animatronics a new and huge change in life, but what they don't know. that this new change suddenly opens the door to their past from before they were animatronics, to when they were humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an AU (Alternative Universe) story which means I won't follow the games storyline, so many of the parts will be changed to fit better with this story. 
> 
> enjoy the story

Freddy Fazbear Pizza closed permanently after a terrible fire and would seem to be that forever. But only a year later, a small restaurant opens, having the exact same name. People are curious. Why would they open the place again, especially after when the three other locations have been forced to close thanks to horrible incidents as the disappearing of children. And yet, here it is; a new location. The new owner, though.  
The owner of the three other locations has been an elderly man, he stepped down at the last location, let his two right-hand men take the ownership, he died not long after the last restaurant burned down in the fire and rumors said his two right-hand men both disappeared without a trace. So surely no one would take the company with all the bad rumors around it. And yet, someone apparently was either brave or stupid enough to take the ownership of the company.  
Many feared the place and stays away, yet those who loved the place, well they just have to check this new location out.  
They are all greeted with a familiar sight, four animatronics the icons of the restaurant. A dark brown bear, a purple bunny, a pirate fox and a yellow chicken stands on the new scene and greet people. 

Many people are kinda surprised seeing those guys again, yet also happy, more so since this new owner has done the honor and has given the animatronics a huge makeover.  
The last location hasn't kept them in fit condition and so the animatronics fur began to stink and fall off and they kept glitching, freaking the children out. Now, they were clean and movements incredibly fluid. Also, their appearance has changed a bit too, they looked more real like animals, and some did mistake them for people in suits as no metal parts could be spotted, giving them a more life-like appearance, especially with their incredible lifelike eyes.  
The loyal customers found their new appearance rather appealing, more so as the animatronics did not only sing children songs, but also songs suited to every age. The parents did get a little scared, though, when the animatronics suddenly began moving around the crowd and interacting with the children. But the children loved this new change. and the first day of being open, those few people who have come has to admit it is rather good and many of them want to tell their friends and family that this place is worth visiting in the future. 

The animatronics wave goodbye to the people and when the door closes the last time. The purple bunny jumps off the stage and locks the door, turning to the bear that gives it a smile, and says with a deep, yet soft voice to the three other animatronics. "Well done everyone." For unknowable for the humans, the animatronics are this place's new owners. A gift from their father, who happened to be the right hand of the former owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizza. 

"There weren't many, though." Chica remarks sadly, like the three others, she wants this place back to its former glory. The last wish from their father.  
The purple rabbit, Bonnie walks back to the stage, like the chicken, confused. "I thought they would like coming back."

Foxy, the pirate fox jumps out from his own small scene, it is filled with pirate theme's props. "We worked so hard opening this place..."

Their leader, the bear who is named after this place lets out a small sigh and tell the three others. "The humans still remember the bad stuff from the last places. Give them time." He ensures his family. "There will be more."

The three nodded. 

"Now, let's clean this place up." Freddy jumps down from the stage, and fetches a broom, smirking. "Can't have a dirty restaurant." And he throws the broom to Bonnie. 

The rabbit catches the broom, looking annoyed. "Why do I have to brush the floor?"

"Would you prefer taking the bathrooms?" Freddy deadpan, pointing at the place. The rabbit quickly begins brushing the floor and the bear smirks. "Thought so."

"I take the kitchen!" Chica beam and runs to the kitchen. "After I have made tomorrow's pizzas that are!"

"I'll help Bonnie." Foxy says and walks to help the rabbit with cleaning the floor. 

"Guess I take the bathrooms then." Freddy shrugs and walks to that spot there isn't any of their favorite places, but someone has to do it.

After the cleaning, they help one another making ready for tomorrow customers. Bonnie helps Chica out in the kitchen, Foxy places the tables' right and sits down the party hats on each seat. Meanwhile, Freddy checks if they needed anything, he takes a checklist and writes down what they need to order  
and what could wait. So far, they are only running low on dough to the pizza and could use more cups as well. 

"How’s it going?" A deep voice, deeper than Freddy's asks from the stage. 

Freddy turns to the stage and says to his golden brother. "So far, everything seems well."

Golden Freddy or Fredbear or simply his favorite nickname; Goldie nods while sitting on the stage. "That's good, have you thought about what I told you?" The golden bear asks, like the others, also newly repaired and his once dirty colored fur is once again shiny and bright gold.

Freddy makes a sight and eyes his bright blue to his brother's red colored eyes. "Yes, but..." He scratches his neck. "Can't it wait? I mean, we still haven't fully gotten used to our new upgrades."

"So you have turned them on?" Goldie asks, tilting his head. "How does it feel?"

Freddy blinks and this question. "You haven't turned yours on?"

"No, I am, well, I am a little scared." Goldie admits, lowering his head slightly. His brown brother sits down beside him. "Why? I admit it felt weird suddenly having the need for food, but it isn't that hard."

"And your emotions?"

Freddy groan hides his head in his big paw-like hands. "I rather not talk about it..."

"Why?"  
But the brown bear did not answer, simple giving him a look. Goldie raises a brow. "Was it really that bad?"

"It was embarrassed, but at least I wasn't the worst." Freddy smirks nods to the purple rabbit. "Bonnie's still have trouble being around Chica." 

Goldie blinks and turns to the rabbit who's helping the chicken, seemly flustered about something, especially when his hands touched her wings. "What’s wrong with him?"

"No idea" Freddy chuckle. "Still reading the emotion manual father gave us. It’s not like Bonnie is going to read it."

"So true." Goldie turns to his brother, looking worried. "How's Spring doing?"

Freddy's face drop. "Marion is still working on him..." Nodding to the new Parts and Service room. 

Goldie slowly nods, well aware how bad shape Spring is in. "You think he will..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He and Spring are best friends and it hurt seeing him like this. 

Freddy sits his paw on his brother's shoulder, giving him an ensuring smile. "Spring will be fine." 

"That's good." Goldie smile in return, hoping his brother words are true.

Freddy gets on his feet, still smiling to his golden brother. "I have to leave now, still needs checking the income for today."

"Of course." Goldie nods and also gets on his feet. "I think I will see how Spring is doing." Nodding to the Part and Service door.

Freddy gives his brother a nod and both go to each of their business.  
The first day went well, but there was still a long way before they reach their goal. And that will be hard, especially when people think this place is run by humans and not sentient animatronics.  
Yet the whole first month of being open went without a hitch. The guests are happy and in turn made the animatronics happy. There is, however, one single problem, they needed waitress and cooks, for as the place gets more popular, the more people comes and poor Chica can't keep up with all those people. 

And today is not exceptions, Chica did not have time being on stage since she is needed in the kitchen and giving people the food they ordered, yet with all her skills. She just cannot keep up with the guests.

"Here, let me help." Goldie suddenly appears and takes the plates from the chicken. Chica lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you, Goldie, you are a life saver." 

"I wouldn't go that far." the golden bear chuckle, and add while pointing grinning at her. "By the way, I expect you have leftovers of pizza tonight, just activated the upgrades."

Chica chuckle and shoves the bear out to the diner. "First; you make sure our guests aren't hungry." And Goldie did just that, still grinning, though.

On the stage Bonnie watches the chicken and golden bear, feeling kinda angry of them laughing together. He isn't sure why Goldie is like an older brother to them.

"Bonnie." 

The purple rabbit turns to his friend and boss, noticing Freddy is giving him a firm look. "Focus."

"Sorry." Bonnie returns back playing on his guitar, fortunately, only a very few people have noticed he had stopped. 

Freddy watches the bunny for a little while, having an idea what is wrong with his purple friend. And he thanks their father for leaving that manual to them. "You should talk to her."

"About what?" Bonnie chuckled darkly. "We have nothing in common, she likes to cook and I likes to play on guitar. Besides." He glances back to Chica. "We fight all the time."

"True, but you both like making children happy and likes music." Freddy points out.

Bonnie looks rather surprised at the bear.

Freddy gives him a look. "Talk with her, after closing of course." 

"...Alright." Bonnie nods and they both return back to playing for the customers.

Meanwhile, Goldie gives the guests the food they have ordered before he turns around since Foxy walks over to him. The fox doesn't have any children to entertain for the moment. "I have heard some small disturbing chatter." The fox muse to the golden bear. 

Goldie blinks. "About what? People seems happy." gesturing to the people having a good time. 

Foxy can't disagree on that, and yet. "Ay, but my ears have caught words of parents asking why no humans serve the food and keep 'us' in check."

Goldie sights, glancing to the humans, noticing some of them was looking at them with a mix of suspicion and fright. "I will talk with brother about this." Having people scared of them is the last thing they need.

"Thanks, old friend." Foxy nods and returns to his spot. 

Goldie goes back to his new duty, but can't help thinking of the day where the one Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy called their father gave him the news about his plan.

****

one year past:  
__  
"Why do you give us the restaurant?" Goldie asks the very weak man in bed. He was the only one who could leave the restaurant.  
The sick man smiled weakly to the newly repaired bear. "Because... you will do what is best for—" He began coughing and Goldie quickly went to him and handed the man some water. The golden bear fell slump down again on the floor beside the bed; he didn't want to reveal his new mobility to anyone besides this man. He might not consider Scott as his father, like Freddy and the others did. He saw this human more like a good friend.  
The man took three deep breathes and said weakly. "Fredbear... I have chosen Freddy as my heir..." He coughed again before he turned to Goldie, trying seeing any anger in the first animatronic's face, but there were none. "Please understand why."  
"I understand." Goldie said he has always, in some sense known Freddy would be the new icon for the company. And it had nothing to do with the name of the restaurant. "He is the best programmed to the job, but, what I don't understand." He eyed the human with his brightly red eyes. "Why us? We can't run a company. we—"

_"Because you are robots?" Scott asked in a softly matter of fact._

_Goldie nodded slowly, he- they have accepted the fact that they always will be owned by others. The new manager was far from being a nice guy... he was an idiot too, didn't know any of them were sentient. Only the one Freddy and his friends considered as their father knew of their sentiments, unlike the manager, Scott has always been nice to them._  
Goldie blinked as his human friend suddenly began laughing between his coughing. "You can my golden friend... with these..." He waved to a small box at the desk.  
Goldie went to the desk and slowly opened it, revealing several memory cards to an animatronic inside, along with a small journal. Confused he turned to his friend.  
The man smiled. "My last gifts... to you." He waved to the bear. "Take them." 

_Goldie hesitated took the box, not sure what to do with them. Scott simply gave him a smile. "Now, please leave me... I need rest."_  
"Will you speak to Freddy about this choice?"  
"...Yes." The human nodded slowly. "Very soon my friend." He eyed the bear. "Now leave."  
And Goldie teleported away with the strange box, somehow aware this will be the last time they spoke with one another. __

__****_ _

__"Goldie?"_ _

__The bear blinks and turns to Chica, she gives him a worried look. "You alright?"  
"Just thinking." He simply says and returns back to work, giving her a smile. "No need to worry about this old bear." And he's gone._ _

__Chica shrugs and returns back to warm the pizza's she made last night._ _


	2. Chapter 2

The day went fine like the rest and when the last customer has left, the cleaning begins. This time, however, Freddy refuses to do the bathrooms, so Foxy has to do it.   
Bonnie cleans the scene, thinking of what Freddy told him and decides the bear might be right. No harm in just speaking with Chica, they have known one another for years, even this feeling is pretty new.   
The purple rabbit scratches the back of his head, near one of the chips there, was in the box Goldie got from their father. None of them really knows what they do, but the trust in their father made them take one each. And ever since getting that chip inside, well, he has been feeling strange around Chica. Yet that isn't all, he suddenly can feel way more than he usually could, somehow now understanding why humans react the way they do in certain situations. Bonnie admits it was weird at the start, yet he also enjoys having these new feelings and understanding. Well, except that strange and kinda awkward feeling he keeps getting around the chicken. And his pride made him step away from her since he did not want to make a fool out of himself, least of all around of Chica. And somehow, he gets angry if some of the others are too friendly around her. 

"Bonnie"

The purple rabbit turns to Freddy, the bear gives him a look that clearly says 'speak with her.'  
Groaning, Bonnie walks over to Chica and the feeling returns. He tries to find something smart to say, but... "Ehm... hey." Is all he gets out from his new voice box.

Chica turns to him, blinking. "Hey, something wrong?" she asks. Her new chip has made her more caring than before, she did not want to see any of her friends hurt of sad. And seeing how uncomfortable Bonnie looks, she knows something is up.

Bonnie open his mouth, trying finding something to say but nothing comes out. Feeling like a moron, Bonnie leaves, not seeing the confused expression on Chica's face.

Freddy makes a small facepalm of the scene near the kitchen. "This is harder than I thought..." He sighs, for according to the book, Bonnie might have a crush on Chica. Unfortunately, it did not say how to deal with this, only it can happen if someone really likes someone else. 

"Brother." 

Turning away from the failed attempt between Bonnie and Chica, Freddy turns to his golden brother. "Yes?"

"We might have a problem." Goldie says and from the look on his face, it is not good news.

"And that problem is?"

Goldie shifts uncomfortably. "Foxy made me aware that some of the customers seek for human employees."

Great... just what they needed... Then again, Chica did complain she can't sing along with them because she's stuck in the kitchen. Maybe they should just hire some humans? Kinda ironic, robots hiring humans.   
Freddy walks to the office and takes out the money they have earned this mouth. His scanners quickly tell they have more than enough to keep this restaurant running. "I think we have enough to hire some new employees." He tells his brother who has followed him into the office.

Goldie scans the money as well and then glance to his brother. "We have, but..." A deep frown appears. "Who is keeping track of all our in- and outcome?"

"I am." Freddy replies. Putting the money back into the safe.

"And you also keep track of everything else?"

"Yes, brother what is your point?" Freddy asks with a frown.

Goldie raises a brow and asks him straight out. "Aren't you tired?"

Freddy sights and rest up against the table, ever since opening this place, it feels like his batteries only get half recharged and his head feels pretty heavy as well with all the things he has to keep track on. "Very, but father expects I—"

"No, he expects us." Goldie interrupts the other bear. Going into big brother mode, Goldie sits his hands on his brother's shoulders. "You don't have to do all this on your own. We others can help too you know."

"They are tired too." Freddy nods to the others, or mostly to Foxy who is taking a power nap inside his cove. 

Goldie notices that Bonnie and Chica also looks pretty tired, only moving to finish their cleaning. 

Freddy sights. "I think father might have underestimated us..."

Goldie is beginning feeling the same, still, they can't give up, not after he did so much for them.  
"But." Goldie turns back to his brother. 

Freddy gives him a weak smile. "Let's try make the best of this." 

"Agree... is that pizza I smell?" Goldie asks, turning to the party room. And right, on one of the tables are several plates of pizza. 

Freddy smirks to his brother. "It seems you finally turned those upgrades on."

Goldie smirks back to him. "Yes, did it this morning."

"Hey, you two coming?!" Bonnie's voice can be heard from the party room followed by a loud thump and "get up you lazy mutt."   
Chuckling the two bears walk back to the room and join the others around the table.   
one of the upgrades made them enable of eating, and it has become a huge hit among them. 

"You're lucky." Chica hands Goldie a plate of pizza. "We got some leftovers." 

"Oh, that's good." Goldie grins and takes the pizza, smiling to the younger animatronics. "This will actually be my very first meal."

"Really?" Bonnie raises a brow and takes his own slice of pizza. "You haven't turned your upgrades online before now?" Meaning Goldie hasn't activated his need of food before this morning, also meaning he has been draining his battery faster than the others. The food did keep their energy up longer than usual, not to mention it taste good.

"Nope! Well here goes!" Goldie grin takes his first bite and the four watches him chew and swallow it with somewhat high interest. The first bite is always the most... incredible.  
Goldie's eyes wide and he beam. "Wow! It's better than I thought!" he smiles widely to Chica. "Or maybe you are just an incredible cook."

Chica blushes of the praise, not noticing the small angry frown on Bonnie's face. Freddy did though and elbow the rabbit, followed by a warning look to behave around the older bear. Bonnie lowers his gaze, for he did not want to start a fight with Goldie either. He is the oldest of them after all, not to mention; been one of the animatronics they have and still looks up to. Didn't help on this anger, though. 

Turning away from the somewhat sulking rabbit, Freddy glance to the Parts and Service room. "You think Marion is hungry?" He wonders out loud. 

"He hasn't turned his upgrades on." Foxy tells the bear, shrugging. "Think he prefers is that way."

"I never understand that guy." Bonnie admits, snapping out from his sulking. "Why doesn't he join us?" Glancing to the door closed door.

Goldie swallows his last bite and tells the rabbit. "I asked him when I went inside to check on how Spring is doing."

Bonnie turns to him, ears fully risen from the words of the gold colored hare. "How is Spring doing?"

"Doing fine, still unconscious, though." Goldie explains. 

Bonnie lowers his head, now just feeling disappointed. "Oh... well, what did Marion say then?" He asks instead.

"something about he prefers being alone."

"Explains why he preferred staying in that box of his." Foxy muse, blinking of a sudden thought and asks Freddy. "Are you planning on building a gift corner?"

"Not at the moment." Freddy chuckle, he has enough to think about already. So Marion has to wait for his gift corner. 

"Oh yes, there is actually something I wish to speak with you all about." Goldie suddenly says. "I've already taken it up with Frederick here."

"...Please don't call me that." Freddy deadpan, he never really liked this full name their father gave him. 

Goldie gives him a goofy smile, before continuing to the others. "It is about splitting the roles a bit better between us. For little brother here is getting too much work on his hands."

"I'm fine." Freddy muse under his breath. 

"Told you he's a workaholic." Bonnie grin, winching from the glare from Freddy. Still grinning, though.

Goldie turns to his brother, grinning as well. "He has a point brother."

Freddy rolls his eyes. "Let's just get back to the main topic." Giving his way more laid back older brother a short glare before turning back to his friends. "For I want to keep this place running."

"Me too." Foxy agrees. "It might be hard and tiresome, but this is our home." He turns to Freddy. "Unfortunately, I don't know what I can do to take off your burden..."

"I can handle the kitchen." Chica points out, although she wishes some help. "But I could need some assistance."

"I checked our income; we have enough to hire a few waitress." Freddy tells her.

Her eyes light up. "And an extra cook?"

"For now, only waitresses." Freddy tells her calmly, but seems good enough for the chicken, she nods and learn relaxing back onto her chair.   
The brown bear glances to Bonnie, the rabbit is sitting in deep thoughts. "Bonnie?"

"Huh? Oh, just thinking." Bonnie shrugs with a rather carefree attitude. 

"Tell us what's on your mind." Goldie smiles. 

Bonnie sigh and points at the stereo that controls the music when they are too busy playing with the kids "Just thinking that all I can help with is the music, it is all I know."

"And play some mean pranks." Foxy remarks dryly, he's still sour from the sudden wake-up. 

The purple rabbit smirks, but otherwise ignores the fox and admit a bit down to Freddy. "I am sorry I can't do more, but I wasn't designed to be more."

Designed... that's their big problem. They were designed into one certain role. Freddy rests his head in his hands, thinking of the act of someone they thought they could trust. 

****

_Standing on the scene, like so many other days before. But he knew, this time, it was different. Sure they did get costumes today, but barely, and those who usually cleaned after each day never came.. something was not right.  
Suddenly the door opened and the three on the scene looks to the door and the fox peeks out behind the curtains. Their manager walked inside, not a strange sight, but what was strange that the man stopped before them. He seemed to be angry about something. Close behind him came a woman they somehow recognized and yet didn't, she was holding a flat suitcase. "Is this the animatronics?" The woman asked with a strange strained tone._

_The manager nodded. "Yes. What stood in his will again?" The man asked. The woman sat down the suitcase and took out a piece of paper and began reading out loud. "'upon my death, all animatronics under the Fazbear company: the golden spring-lock suits, the fazbear-gang, and the Toys, will be stored in storehouse number 1 and stay there until further notice from my heir. The money from my safe and any right to the animatronics will be giving to my heir; Frederick Fazbear."_

_Freddy's eyes wide when the name his father always called him were spoken in this strange letter. But who was this letter from? His mind couldn't comprehend half of what this letter said._

_The woman stopped reading and looked up to them. "Who is this Frederick Fazbear? You said he will be here."_

_"He is..." The manager annoyed pointed at the bear. "That's Freddy Fazbear. That fool to Cawthon always called it Frederick though."_

_The woman stared at the baffled Freddy, even though his face couldn't express such feelings. "Mr. Cawthon is giving everything he owns to.. an robot?" She looked down to the letter again. Reading the rest. "Seems like it, and only Freddy here." She pointed at the bear. "Has the codes to his bank accounts."_

_"Told you the man was crazy." The manager remarked, turning slightly his head as he felt as if someone was glaring at him from behind. He jumped, when it proved to be animatronics were the ones glaring.  
"I-Isn't there anything you can do?" He asked, pretty freaked out by the glaring animatronics, he never liked those monstrous and had hoped he could trash them the second this place closed down. But of course, that man just has to claim them even from his grave. _

_The woman folded the paper. "I'm sorry, but I cannot refuse Mr. Cawthon's last will. These animatronics will be moved to the storehouse and all money has already been transferred to that special account."_

_"And only Freddy Fazbear has the code to that money?" The manager growled. Well aware that all those money came from this place, without them he would go bankrupt! "What have I done to deserve this?!"_

_The woman sighed. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Oh, one more thing." She took out four metallic magnets and slaps them onto each animatronic. She turned back to the manager. "A truck will come for them tomorrow." And with those words, she left the building._

_"That's it?!" The manager shouted after her, but he did not get any answer from her. So he turned to the animatronics, glaring at Freddy "I will get those money, and your little protector cannot save you this time." He walked over to the bear, opening the panel to the computer in the back of Freddy's head._

_And all Freddy could do was letting the man do it, he and his friends could only move at night. At day, they were stuck on the scene, only allowed to move if guests were around._  
Then suddenly, the metallic magnets on each of their bodies suddenly began making a sound. The manager stopped his searching for the code as suddenly the data screen in the bear's head suddenly glitches and new programming was taken the old one's place. Just as suddenly, the animatronic bear made a sudden jerk, making the man fall right on his butt onto the floor.   
Freddy and his friends felt the same jolt through their whole bodies. Freddy lifted his head in the sudden jolt, then slowly, lowering it, realizing he was in free roaming mode again, most surprisingly but also such a relief of being free again! Shaking his head in the sudden freedom; feeling quite lightheaded. He glanced to his left, seeing Chica stand in almost shock, to his right, Bonnie had an open mouth and eyes wide in the same shock as the chicken. Turning to Chica again, she looked at him, seemly to realize the same as him, and turning to Bonnie, the bunny opened his mouth and eyes in angry expression, his way making a smirk. Freddy glanced to the pirate cove and saw Foxy jumped out from behind the curtain, grinning with that pirate laughter recording from his voice box.   
The bear smiled to each of his friends, but their happiness was short-lived. 

_"Holy crap!"_

_Freddy has forgotten about the manager for that moment. He turned around to him, staring him down. The man crawled away from him. "You weren't supposed to move!"_  
Freddy wanted to give the man a well-earned remark that he shouldn't underestimate the power of their father. But he was very limited in words with his recordings in his voice box. Anyway, Freddy could tell the man one thing, using a deeper vision of his laughter to freak the man out.  
The manager's eyes became twice as big. 

_Bonnie gave Freddy one look, then grabbed the manager and screamed into his head, japing at the man.  
The manager screamed back, but in fear, then he passed out. Bonnie opened his mouth and his voice box made a laugher recording. For that was funny. _

_Freddy gave the bunny a deadpan look._  
Chica rolled her eyes but did make a 'that was pretty funny' look.   
Foxy made his own laughter, agreeing it was funny.   
Bonnie stopped his recorded laughter and lifted the unconscious man up to his eyes, trying figuring out what to do with him now. One thing did confuse the rabbit, though. "Freddy" He called; again an recording.   
Freddy turned to the purple animatronic, slightly raising an eyelid.   
Bonnie tried finding words to the question in his voice box, but there is nothing close to it. But at least they have learned to communicate without their voice boxes.  
The bunny pointed outside, then at some papers laying around, at the hand gesture against the chest they used when speaking of their father and lastly titling his head in the sign he was confused. 

_Freddy clearly understood what Bonnie asked, however, he could not answer why this woman has spoken as if she were their father. Neither why they suddenly have to be moved to another location._  
The bear slowly shook his head with a sad look, telling Bonnie he did not know.   
Both bear and bunny turned when Foxy suddenly waved. The fox pointed at the manager in Bonnie's hands. And all animatronics looked down to the man returning back to conscious.   
He began screaming again and Bonnie gave the man in his grip an annoyed look, yet before he could screech at his face again. Freddy stopped him and gave a sign he should let him go.   
Bonnie gave the beaa ' 'are you kidding?' look. 

_Freddy crossed his arms, eyes into an angry expression, making a small sign that the man has gotten enough. So reluctant the bunny let the man go._

_The manager ran outside, staring terrified inside the four moving animatronics, all four looking straight at him.  
"The rumors are truth..." The man mused and left the scene. "I have to get rid of them..!"_

_Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy saw him disappear and because no one was to entertain, they chose going back to sleep.  
However, they woke up to a startling sight. The whole place was on fire! Yet none of them really understood what a fire was, that until Foxy got the burning curtain over him, melting what was left of his fur. The fox let out a screech, leaping out from the pirate cove, trying desperately getting the burning curtain off of him. _

_Bonnie quickly jumped down from the scene and tore the curtain off his friend; yet let out a screech as well as the burning curtain set fire to his hand. Bonnie tried getting this red eating stuff off his hand, he might not feel it burn his skin, but he sure heck felt it burn his wires and metal! Foxy did only one thing he knew to save his friend; he tore off the hand, saving rest of Bonnie's body._

_Chica looked around, getting scared. Seeing how this could eat them, she knew they were in danger. She turned to Freddy, asking for him to figure out what to do. Freddy looked around for safety, but the fire had already strong hold on the building, he looked up and quickly got Chica and himself away from the burning and falling light fence. He made a sign for them to follow any they ran to the front door, but they couldn't get out, their programming kept them from leaving, and as if that wasn't bad enough, a metal pole was strapped between the door handles. Freddy desperately tried finding someone who could help them, he did and screeching at the manager for help. But the man just stood there, watching them with an insane grin on his face._  
Freddy felt angry, somehow realizing that the manager was the cause of this fire. He turned to his friends, seeing the fear in their eyes, then looking at the building being eaten by the fire. He wanted them out, but the only way out was closed.  
They were trapped... 

_"Brother!"_

_They turned around, in the middle of the room stood the golden Fredbear or Goldie as children have been calling him for years. No longer withered, nor more brown than golden. Now he looked new again with shiny golden fur. The golden animatronic gestured them to come and they did. "Follow me." Goldie said with a voice without a trace of static and quickly lead the confused four to a room they did not know existed. Not before now._  
"In here."   
The three went inside, Freddy stopped at his brother's side, giving him a questioning look.   
"Your programming kept you from seeing it," Goldie explained and pushed his already burned brother inside. "Hurry up."  
They ran inside, this place wasn't yet on fire, but the smoke was thick and if they have been humans; it would have killed them. Goldie lead them into a room, the red-eyed animatronic gave the frighten ones one look, then closed the metal doors. 


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **on FanFiction.net there are two chapters but since both of them were rather short, I decided to smash them together into one chapter.**
> 
>  
> 
> **enjoy!**

"We shouldn't think what we were designed to be." Freddy says hard; snapping out from his thoughts. He eyes each of his friends, his family. "Our father sat us free; we are no longer bound by our programming."

"Then I want to be the one keeping track on all the money we earn." Goldie says and adds grinning. "I do have 'golden' fingers."  
Bonnie burst in laughter of this horrible pun.  
Freddy simple gives his brother a deadpan look.  
"Oh come on that was a good one!" Goldie exclaim, still grinning though.

"No comments." Freddy simple says, yet have to agree. "But you can keep track of our budget if you want."

Goldie nods and thinks out loud. "So I am the one keeping track of budget, Chica is the head cook, then we needs someone keeping an eye out for intruders."

"I can do that." Foxy points in, lifting his eye-patch.

Freddy nods. "Alright, so that makes Foxy our security. And Bonnie." Turning to the said rabbit. "You can be the electrician."

"Meaning?" Bonnie titles his head.

"It means you are the one making sure we have power."

"Oh looks who decides to join the party." Bonnie remarks grinning, looking at the open door to the Parts and Service. At the door stands a tall and thin black figure, on the head is a white mask with faint purple tear linings. Once having an always smiling face, but even the Marionette has gone through some major updates. Such as his face now could make more expressions, making the mask looking more like a real face, except he still didn't have any eyes.

The Marionette or Marion for short crossed his very long arms, yet still having that monotone face. "I like the peace and quiet, not like I get any with you around." He remarks coldly to the purple rabbit.

Before Bonnie could make some cheeky remark, Freddy stops him and explain to the humanoid animatronic. "We were talking about splitting our duties better."

"I know." Marion says and adds with slightly tilted head. "And I simple wanted to say my words." And from a nod from the brown bear, Marion points and the Parts and Service room behind him. "I would like staying as your mechanic."

"Of course, but it can be I in the future wants you back to be a price giver."

"If it can't be helped." Marion shrugs almost sad, yet a smile is on his white face appears, for he did miss his old job at the price corner. Crossing his long arms again. "By the way, if Fredbear is the Manager, then what does that makes you?" He asks Freddy.

"That makes him the boss of all, making sure we get what we need and do it right." Bonnie says in matter of fact, adding with a goofy look to the puppet. "Duh."

"Oh how I have missed your logic." Marion says in flat sarcasm, yet as much he hates to admit it he could see reason in that rabbit's words. "By the way, it is called a CEO."

Bonnie gives him a glare. "I know that."

"Sure you did."

"Anyway." Freddy interrupts the two, giving Bonnie a warning stare. "We need more employees, waitress's in fact."He turns his gaze to each of the surroundings animatronics. "Any suggestions how we can hire some?"

"I have seen jobs offers in the newspaper we get." Chica says and fetches the newspaper they get each week. Showing it to the bear. "See?" She points at a job offer from some other restaurants.

"We could do the same." Bonnie smiles.

"And who should these new employees speak to?" Marion asks flatly.

Freddy turns to the Marionette, thinking back on how their former manager hired new people. "The manager simple called his new employees over the phone, can't we do the same?"

"Oh sure, but people do prefer seeing their boss's face." Marion remarks and adds while pointing at the gang. "And I doubt any of you wants a new manager."

"Yeah our last manager was such a dick."

"Bonnie, language!" Freddy scowls at the rabbit.

Bonnie winches at the outburst, giving the bear a sheepish look. "Well, he was, and a huge back stabber."

Freddy remember, after all, he saw the man watching them when the fire broke out.

Ding ding ding

The group look up to the clock on the wall. It's three in the morning, and only a few hours to opening. Freddy gets on his feet, stretching his metallic arms. "I go to sleep." Looking at the group. "We will figure out about the hiring tomorrow."  
They nod in agreement and Freddy walks up to the scene, and went to Sleep mode.  
Marion walks back to the Parts and Service, Foxy to his cove, going to sleep up against his prop ship.  
Bonnie glances to Chica who is taking the plates, seeing his chance. "Let me take them." He offers and takes the plates from her, his most secure way get close to her.

"Thank you." Chica smiles and lets the rabbit take the plates back to the kitchen. When he returns, they both join Freddy on the scene.

Goldie smiles, sitting for some moments at the table. For even they still have trouble with this new life, they manage and most important, they are happy.  
And with those thoughts, Goldie teleports off, where? Well, no one really knows beside the golden bear.

****

Bonnie empties the mail box and takes out the usual, a newspaper, some commercials and a single bill. "Hey Freddy." He calls and throws the newspaper to their leader. Freddy catches it and gives the rabbit a nod before reading the news.  
The bill got thrown into the office where Goldie kept check on their income, barely hearing if the golden bear got the letter. With that done, Bonnie sits down and read the commercials.  
That and the newspaper is pretty much the only thing connecting them to the world outside. sure, they can go outside now, but... well no one of them has really dared, it still feels weird for them simple being able walk out from the door. The longest Bonnie has ever been outside is to the mailbox. He wants to go further out, but again, he didn't really dare. All this is still too new for him.

Suddenly Freddy called for them. "Guys, we're in the newspaper!"

"Seriously?" Bonnie asks, pretty surprise, yet also eager seeing what the newspaper has to say about them. He runs over to the bear, who is already showing the page to Chica.

"It's the article of we're looking for waitresses!" She beam and adds while pointing at the clip. "And look, Freddy is in the paper too!"

Freddy hands Bonnie the newspaper and the rabbit indeed sees that the article they made is in the paper, and the picture of the bear seems to be from the day they opened, there was one who kept flashing light at them now that he thinks about it. Fortunately flashing light didn't affect them anymore like it once did. Now it just annoying.  
The rabbit glances down when Foxy joins and read the article over his shoulders, or the best he could, Bonnie is the tallest of the bunch.

"We should post the article here too." The fox suggests and lift his hook to cut the clipping out.

"Not before I'm done reading." Freddy snatches the newspaper, flipping to the page behind their article "You can get it when I am done."

"Much be a good story then." Foxy remarks, scratching his neck.

Freddy gives the fox a look. "it is the only source to the outside world we have."

"So true." Foxy shrugs and let the bear read in peace.

Bonnie goes back to read the commercials papers, though makes a little flinch when Chica suddenly stands beside him. "Can I read some too?" She ask.

"Uh.. s-sure." Bonnie stammer and hands her a paper, she thanks him and sits down, right beside him. Bonnie freeze for a few seconds, still feeling awkward around her, but after a few moments, he calm himself enough down and return back in reading.

Foxy didn't really like reading, so he simple kill the hours by checking if anything needs to be cleaned in his cove or anywhere else in their restaurant. He isn't really much in cleaning either, but better that than doing nothing.  
He did notice his pirate ship did need a little cleaning. Some children have smacked their dirty hands on the ship, leaving pizza handprints on it. So the fox fetches a bucket with water and begins removing the reddish handprints. He wants his show to be in top condition, especially after so many years in disrepair.  
He did splash some water on himself, but it didn't bother him, good thing their new upgrades made them waterproof too.  
Just as he finished the ship. The door to the Parts and Service opens and Marion says with his usually monotone voice. "He's finish."

****

 

Everyone looks up, and Bonnie went further by getting up from the chair. He would do that either way, for behind Marion; a golden colored hare walks out, smiling softly with both mouth and the ice blue eyes.  
"Spring!" Bonnie cries in sheer happiness and runs over to the golden hare.

"Bonnie?" Spring blinks rather surprised of the welcoming from the purple rabbit, more so as Bonnie gives him a bear hug.  
Spring did quickly step away, much to Bonnie's surprise. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asks him.  
Spring looks at his hands, shocked. "I... I felt that." He never felt hugs, but this time he did. It's rather... shocking.

Oh that's it? Bonnie breathes out in relief, for a moment he thought it was something worse, such as he did not want anything to do with him anymore. "It's our new upgrades." He explain the hare smiling.

"We're been upgraded?" Spring asks, blinking looking up since one of his new ears flopped down against his back, something they couldn't do the last time he was active. He checks his hands and feet by moving them around, feeling way more fluid, then again, everything would feel fluid for him after been more rotting than functional for over a decade. He gives his cream colored chest a small hit and his new and way more sensitive sensors reacts, made him feel a little pain. Spring smiles weakly to the rabbit. "Something I need getting used to."

Bonnie nods back, smiling and Spring turns to Freddy as the bear says warmly. "Welcome back Spring."

Spring nods. "Thanks, it's been... long." He trails off, for his blue eyes just met his dear old friend's. The hare gasps and would have been surprised he actually could that, if he isn't so shocked seeing his old friend again. "Fredbear?"

Goldie gives him a weak smile. "Hello Spring." Last time they saw one another was when the humans too them away.

"Fredbear!" And Goldie found Spring hugging him tightly. he returns the hug, feeling something fall down from his eyes. He knows what they are and pretty sure it is from these huge emotions of sheer happiness he feels seeing his friend again, mixed with the regret he couldn't save him before.  
"I'm so sorry Spring..."

"It wasn't your fault, it never was." Spring softly says in his arms, they let go of one another and the hare adds with a sad smile. "So don't blame yourself, alright?"

Of course Spring would never blame him for what happed to them. He always tried seeing light on anything, seeing the good in everyone. And that ability is both Spring biggest strength... and weakness. But man, Goldie has missed this hare.  
"Something's wrong with your eyes." Spring suddenly says, pointing at the water falling out from the golden bear's eyes.  
"You're leaking."

Goldie can't help but laugh, he dries away the water coming from his eyes. "There is nothing wrong." All part of their new Upgrade.

"Yes there is." Spring says, since he clearly knows that when they are leaking, then something has broken inside of them.

"Spring, Goldie is crying." Bonnie tell him with a small smile, both amused and dumbfounded over Spring obvious.

Spring turns confuse to Bonnie. "Crying?" Before he turns back to Goldie who dries his tears away.

He looks confused, but Goldie isn't surprise, being stuck in a basement for years did not help the hare in understanding the world better. Spring is probably so left out that he did not know a squat of human emotions.  
"Spring.. I have missed you so much." Goldie sobs. "I wish I could have saved you before..."

Spring ears drop, feeling sad for his friend, more than sad actually. For all those years, alone, well he thought all his friends were gone. And now.. knowing they are all alive. It is such a huge relief. He hugs the golden bear again, feeling something wet fall from his eyes as well and.. it feels so natural now even though it is the first time his body does this. "I have missed you too... thought you were..." He can't finish the word, he can't bring himself saying that he thought his best friend, his family was death.  
Spring turns to Bonnie, feeling pretty cruel of just leaving him behind. "I'm sorry for leaving you." He did once promised Bonnie he always would be there for him, but he broke that promise...

"I know." Bonnie muse, and even though they aren't really brothers, at least that's what their old programming kept telling them, Spring still said they were. Bonnie did at first not want a brother. In fact, in the start he couldn't stand the golden hare.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_"l-i-t-t-l-e b-r-o-t-h-e-r!" Spring called in his usual cheerful tone and went to the bigger and purple animatronic, he has somehow succeed making two words from his recording by mixing the letters into this greeting. He was the only one who knew how to do it though._

_Bonnie shot the more human sized hare a glare, annoyed over this constant greeting. He did not want a brother!  
He wasn't sure why, but the thought just made him.. angry. also, being around Spring made him somewhat scared, not that he would admit he was scared of this overly cheerful hare that never would hurt a fly. So he responded with anger._

_His glare did go to a blind eye from the golden hare though. Spring smiled to him and showed the purple animatronic a drawing he made.  
It showed him and Bonnie playing together, smiling._

_Bonnie wasn't impressed, rolling his eyes, the bunny left Spring. Hoping this cheerful hare would get the hint._  
But if Spring was known for one thing, he was overly stubborn, in his cheerful form of way. Bonnie heard something hit his head and looked down as a ball bunched off the floor, turning around, Spring waved to him, pointing again at the drawing and made a few hand-signs. Bonnie narrowed his eyes and left.  
He went to Foxy who hummed in his cove. The purple bunny showed the curtain away and made a small wave to the fox. 

_Foxy blinked at him, titling his head, asking what he wanted?_

_Bonnie replied by pointing at some of the toys laying around, one of them was the ball Spring threw at him. Somehow.. he and the others has some strange urge in want to play like the children.  
Foxy looked at the few forgotten toys, then shook his head and pointed at two toy swords, waving his only hand as he wants to play sword fight. Bonnie rolled his eyes, for that was always what Foxy wanted to play, but today the bunny wanted to play something else than sword fight. He shook his head and pointed at a train, but Foxy shook his and returned to his humming when both realized they couldn't come to an agreement. Annoyed, Bonnie left the fox. He stopped when the ball hit gently his chest. He stared a few seconds at the rolling ball, then at the one who threw it. His eyes narrowed at the waving hare. Why couldn't this older animatronic just stay at the scene along with Fredbear? He ignored the waving Spring and went to Freddy, the bear sat on Fredbear and Spring's scene, building a tower of wooden cubes._

_The brown bear looked up as Fredbear handed him a few more and Freddy took them, giving the golden one a smile and a hand-sign which made the golden one beam.  
However, both looked up when Bonnie came over to them, pointing at some of the toys on the floor. Fredbear watched him with a curious look; then looked to Freddy who shook his head and pointed at the cube tower he was building. The brown bear told Bonnie with that gesturing that he would prefer finish his tower, much to Bonnies disappointment. Fredbear straighten up and made he was thinking gesture, then with a good idea, he pointed at Spring. Who for now ignored everyone and while humming one of the recorded songs in his voice box while he placed the scattered toys back into the Lost and Found box._

_Bonnie narrowed his eyes, shaking his head to the golden bear._

_Fredbear made a few hand-signs, but when Bonnie didn't understand, the golden bear titled his head another way of asking why the bunny didn't want to play with Spring?_

_Bonnie simple gave him look, unable giving the answer with his recorded voice and he haven't yet learned the right hand gestures either. Which made him pretty frustrated._

_Fredbear and Freddy looked confused at one another, then at Bonnie, both not was getting why he wouldn't play with Spring?_

_Bonnie gave them both an annoyed look and left the two confused bears._  
Bonnie went to Chica, but quickly decided to pull back as Spring was around the chicken, offering her a plastic pizza. She took the pizza and began biting it. Spring grinning watched her do it, then noticed Bonnie and waved happy to him. Bonnie looked away, still not wanting to play with the golden hare. But he also felt left out; everyone else did have something to do. Except him... beside, looking at Spring hang out with Chica, he was pretty sure the hare rather would play with her than him. So he left.  
Feeling angry over what he thought the others left him out on purpose, Bonnie kicked the Lost and Found box and scattered all the toys Spring just have gathered. The bunny didn't care though, he simple sat down and sulking kicked the toy train between his feet.  
He didn't look up when someone came up beside him; the sand-gold color from the corner of his eyes made it certain who it was. 

_Spring watched Bonnie for a few seconds. Then once again, offered him the ball. Bonnie ignored him. Spring knelt down and hugged the bigger bunny. He knew this often would calm or cheer children up again. But to his surprise, Bonnie pushed him away and dragged himself further away from him, now looking scared._  
This time Spring felt sad, thinking what he did wrong? Deep in his conscious, he somehow did understand why Bonnie was scared of him, but he tried keeping those horrible memories away. He did not want to remember that. It helped with the constant thought that it wasn't him who really hurt them, it was the one who used him. Those thoughts worked as a form of lock to these horrible memories and made him go on the days in his programmed cheerfulness. And having four new animatronics there acted like children helped too, the new and child like animatronics liked him, all except Bonnie. Spring did not understand why, he tried treading them all nice. In fact, he began seeing this... well the-not-so-little bunny as his brother. Bonnie seemed like he needs someone.  
He tried reaching out for Bonnie again, but this time. Bonnie rose and left. Much to his sadness. 

_And this sadness kept nagging him the next day, the management did not notice any change in the hare's performance, but Fredbear surly did._  
So at nightfall, the golden bear stopped Spring in what he was doing by dragging a very reluctant Bonnie over to him.  
Spring gave Bonnie a wave with a smile, but lowered both his hand and head when Bonnie looked away, clear sign he did not want anything to do with him. Spring lowered his head further in sadness as Bonnie left the two golden colored animatronics. 

_Fredbear narrowed his eyes after the purple bunny, not sure what his deal was. All he knew that this have to stop. He turned to Spring, giving him sign of going after Bonnie. Spring slowly shook his head with a sad expression. Making hand signs that Bonnie did not want him._

_Fredbear sat his hands on Spring's shoulders and gave him an ensuring look and made a single gesture that meant: 'family'_

_Spring smiled and nodded. Fredbear let him go and Spring went over to Bonnie again, once again filled with confident.  
Bonnie shot the golden hare a glare, but Spring ignored it and offered him the ball. Bonnie hit it angry away. It made Spring sad, but his stubbornness was back and he refused giving up- so he fetched the Lost and Found box and handed it to the purple bunny._

_Bonnie gave him a confused look. Trying figuring out what the hare was thinking, could this be a trap like... that day? He doesn't really- none of them really remember that day. All Bonnie remember was looking at Spring who was filled with blood, having something shiny and bloody in his hands and then Bonnie remembers he woke up in this place and was greeted by Goldie and Spring. He remember he was confused, and would have screamed for help for his body did not feel like his own.  
They were enough to calm them down and show they weren't alone, even taught them how to communicate with one another, they are still learning though. But Bonnie did and still does find the memory of that bloody Spring enough to distrust the hare._

_Spring repeated the gesture with the box and with the 'play' sign, he pushed the Lost and Found box closer to him. Bonnie kept staring at him._

_Spring lowered his ears and eyes going sad. Actually one of the first times Bonnie ever saw him like this; and it made him feel, well bad. Maybe that memory was just his imagination, for Spring has been nothing but nice to them._  
Bonnie reached down to the box and took out a train. Only hesitated for a moment, then he sat down beside the sad looking Spring and began playing with it. Spring ears flew up and stared kinda surprised to the playing bunny. He slowly sat down beside him and tried seeing what would happen if he joined the game by building a railroad to the train. To his happiness, Bonnie placed the train onto the railroad and pushed it more or less happy around. Spring made a big smile and eagerly found more for the train. Bonnie did let him, first suspicious, then slowly he actually began enjoy that the hare wanted to play with him, and even let him decide what game it should be.  
Maybe this overly cheerful hare wasn't so bad after all. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bonnie still remembers that first day him and Spring truly began interact with one another, and when Spring suddenly was taken away, he realized how much he actually cared for the golden hare. In fact, after Spring was taken, Bonnie has long regretted he never told the hare that he actually wanted him as a brother. Well, he's around now.  
"Spring?"

"Yes?" Spring turns to him with a slightly confused look.

Bonnie looks into those ice blue eyes, finding the courage to say what he long wanted to ask. "Can we be brothers?"

Spring blinks, honestly didn't see that one coming.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Chica asks in cheerful surprise.

Crossing his arms with a small grin, Freddy nods to the chicken. "He did and he usually hated being around him."

"Shut up." Bonnie growls to them: pretty annoyed at their teasing. He turns back to Spring, the hare haven't moved an inch since the question. "Spring?"

"You... you want me as your brother?" The hare asks baffled, to put it mildly.

Bonnie nods and admits while looking away pretty flustered. "I... never could ask you before..." He blinks when Spring suddenly hugs him. He looks up and sees the huge smile on Spring's face. "Of course you can call me brother!"  
Spring laughs, and he will cherish this moment for a very long time. In fact this whole day, it has been one of the happiest days of his life. He hugs Bonnie closer with a light chuckle. "You always could." And adds laughing to Goldie. "Man, it feels good being able to talk properly!"

"You bet old friend." Goldie grins, happy his friend is finally back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is struggling with his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember my warning of character death? well this is the chapter for that reason, don't worry it's not in gory detail but I still want to give you a heads-up if you do not like reading about such things.

"Would hate ruin this touching moment."  
Everyone turn to Marion, he hasn't moved away from his spot at the door and with a bored expression, he points at the clock. "But the customers is coming in about a half an hour."

"Right, and there is some schedules we need, now Spring is among us." Freddy nods to Marion and turns to the eager hare. Now Freddy thinks about it, they haven't fully introduced their customers about the golden colored animatronics. "I think it is about time people knows of you." He smiles to Spring and Goldie.

"You'll think they still remember us?" Goldie asks with sadness in his red eyes

"Of course, they do!" Spring smiles, optimism as always. "And if not, we're sure heck gonna show them!"

"That's the spirit." Freddy smiles, he turns to his older brother. "I really want people knowing about the two of you."

"We all do." Chica remarks. 

Foxy nods in agreement. "No one shall be forgotten anymore."

"Does that means we'll have the Toys to join us as well?" Bonnie asks with an annoyed frown.

Spring blinks, the first time he hears about the Toys. "Who are the Toys?"

"Some new animatronics, a bunch of annoying bots actually." Bonnie tells him, groaning of Spring lit up in happiness hearing they have new family members. "Where are they?"

"They aren't repaired just yet." Marion replies, pointing to the Parts and Service. "The move did cause them some damage, but I am working as fast as I can."

"...Shouldn't a mechanic do that?"

"Marion is our mechanic." Freddy tells the hare which only confuse Spring even more. Goldie friendly claps the hare on the shoulders. "I will explain you later, alright?"

"You better." Spring smiles and asks with one of his ears halfway down "When will I and Fredbear be introduced? I can't wait to get back to work!"

The group laughed, well except Marion, he made a face-palm.

Goldie stopped his laughing first, wondering out loud. "Doesn't people already know me? I have helped Chica in the kitchen these past days."

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Spring asks, again confused.

"He has been helping me, we still don't have any waitress." Chica explains the hare, but that only made Spring the more confused. "Wait what?"

"Maybe Spring could help, then after the introduction, he can play with the kids." Goldie suggests.

Freddy nods in agreement. "Sounds good."

"Guys~" Spring begins whine childish. "You are confusing mee~! please tell me what is going oooonnnn!"

"Spring is sounding like a child!" Chica laughs.

"I didn't know it, but you CAN be more annoying than before!" Bonnie growls, holding over his ears and glaring at the goofy grin from the hare. Goldie simply raises a brow at him but choose to keep himself out from this.

It took them longer than expected, but they did succeed explaining Spring that they, the animatronics actually have command over this place and thus their duty keeping people happy and running the restaurant properly. Spring would love to hear how that happened, but there wasn't time, so Goldie promised he would give the whole story after closing hours. "For now, I and Chica need your help giving people the food they have ordered."

Spring nods, although feeling unsure. "but how do I know who wants what?"

Goldie shows the hare a label with a table number on and names on food. "Each table has a number, and when Chica gives you the food, you simply check the piece of paper and gives the humans the food at that table."

"... Not sure I understand, but alright." Spring nods slowly, giving the golden bear a weak smile. "I'll try."

Goldie sits his paws on his friend's shoulder. "Just follow my lead."  
And the door opens, soon people walked inside and went up to the counter at the kitchen while some children went to the scene as they want to hear Freddy and friends singing. Those at the counter told Chica for what food they wanted and after paying, the chicken walks straight to work. with the food warmed, she gives the plates to Goldie.  
The golden bear gives Spring a look and walks to one of the tables where a small family sits and asks what each has ordered and he gives them each their rightful plate.

Spring watches the whole deal very intensely, not wanting to mess this up and when he got a plate from Chica, he read the table number and walks to the table, asking what each has ordered and gave each plate to the rightful human.

On the scene Bonnie and Freddy are playing their usual welcoming music, both happily watching their older brothers deceiving the food to the guests.  
After the song, Freddy thought it would be best introducing the two golden animatronics to the many people. "I would like to introduce two of our family, many of you have already seen them." He gestured to Goldie and Spring. "Ladies and gentlemen, have a warm welcome to Fredbear,"

"Greeting everyone." Goldie bow to the surrounding people, smiling down at the beaming children before him. "I am happy seeing so many smiling faces."

"and Spring."

"Hia!" Spring greets and in his eagerness to welcome himself, he almost drops the plates he holds. He did save them the last second. "Whoops." He grins sheepish and the many humans did laugh along with him, touched by his innocent charm. The hare gives the food to the right people and quickly notice the parent's child looks wide-eyed at him. He opens his mouth to greet her, but suddenly her face is replaced by another child, covered in blood and eyes wide from fear staring at him.

you killed those children, you are the monster here, Springtrap!

Spring pulled away from her, frighten by the vision and the reminder he got in that horrible place. The girl got quite startled by him jerking away, for she has been trying to touch him. He gave her a weak smile. "Enjoy your pizza.." And quickly left. Trying convince himself that what that person had said... it isn't true.  
He didn't hurt them, it was that man.

After finishing the delivery, Spring walks out to play with the kids, yet the visions of the bloody children before his feet did not go away. He did his best hiding it, but he didn't dare let the children touch him, for what if... what if he would harm them?  
So he chose going  over to Foxy and invited the children playing with both of them, although making sure he kept a distance, just in case.

Freddy watches Spring play with the kids, smiling and cheerful.  
Exactly how he remembers him. "I'm surprised he hasn't changed." Eyes sadden of the faint memory. "Considering where he has been these years.."

Bonnie looks seriously to the bear. "He has changed... this:" Nodding to Spring speaking with three kids, yet not doing any move of touching them, but he loves hugging the children. "Is just an act."

"How do you know?" Freddy blinks, for he can't see the difference. Understandable, it has been over a decade since they last saw him.

Bonnie watches his brother, seeing the smile doesn't fully reach his ice blue eyes, behind those eyes; a hidden grief. Bonnie could see it, not sure why he could, though. "I just do." And he returned back to playing on his guitar.

Freddy blinks, he turns his blue eyes to Spring and did notice that Spring did not fully interact with the children as he did the last time they saw him. Spring kept his distance, making sure Foxy got most of the attention. Why did he do that? Did something happen in that basement?  
Beside from Spring acting a little weird. the day is good. And with the last person out, Goldie begins explaining Spring of a human Freddy and friends considered as their father has done for them.

Spring is admittedly pretty startled a human would do such a kind thing to them,  barely any human from the company has ever been nice to them.

Freddy sits on one of the chair's watching Spring and pondering what could have happened? He chose to console with his siblings and walks over to Foxy. He asks Foxy about he has noticed something strange for today's work.  
"Besides from the few rabble between the children, then no." Foxy says, but Freddy did see a brief moment of hesitation.

"Foxy?"

"It's nothing." Foxy smiles to him, but Freddy can see that it isn't reaching his yellow eyes. The bear crosses his arms. "I would like to hear anyway."

Foxy hesitate, looking at Goldie explaining Spring about their new upgrades "... Spring's different." He finally admits.

Freddy blinks, Bonnie did say the same thing. so, why can't he really see it? "How?"

Foxy looks at him. "I think he's scared of the kids..."

"Scared?" Freddy asks with a frown, why would Spring be scared of the kids? He loves children. This doesn't make any sense. "Why would he be scared?"

"I don't know, but..." Foxy fiddles with his hook. "He makes a good job hiding it, though." He takes the hook off and replaces it with a hand, the hook is after all only for show. "I only took noticed when a boy tried hugging him." He meets Freddy's eyes. "I have never seen him flinch like that before."

That is worrying, but there could be many reasons for that reaction. maybe he got startled that he can actually feel touches? Maybe he has gotten so low on social skills that he didn't know how to react anymore... maybe he has hurt- No, Spring would never hurt anyone. Freddy didn't wish to upset the others before he knows more so with a single clap on Foxy's the shoulder he says. "It's probably just all new to him."

"It could be the reason." Foxy agrees, yet couldn't shake the feeling that Spring was scared of something way more sinister. Maybe it's just him, maybe the hare just needs time, yeah, give him some time and he will calm down.

But they aren't the only ones who have noticed Spring's flinching and slightly odd behavior. Goldie has too and when out from the others line of sight and hearing from the others, Goldie asks his friend. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Spring lies, looking away.

"Spring." Goldie muses softly, sitting his paws on the hare's shoulders. "I'm trying to help you."

the hare looks up to him, yet he did not want his best friend to know this secret.. this truth.

you are a monster

Spring shakes the small voice away and says to the golden bear. "I don't need help." A bit harder than he wanted, but Spring can't share this secret. "Excuse me." And he leaves.

Goldie blinks, taken by surprise by this sudden aggressive refusal from his friend. "Spring..." He watches the leaving hare. "What has happened to you?..."  
Goldie and Freddy spoke about this issue and both discussed if they should try press the truth out from Spring or just leave him be? The sudden aggressive behavior truly worried the golden bear. however, they chose to leave him be with his hidden problem as he shows no signs of getting more aggressive over the passing days.

Spring is thankful they let the subject drop, for he isn't sure if he can tell them the truth he has discovered in that place. Why he became what he feared when he realized he wasn't really who he thought he was. Why young Bonnie was so scared of him,¨and why he kept seeing small children, dead on the floor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Spring was placed inside the Parts and Service room as he needed repairs. Spring did find it annoying, he would prefer being out in the restaurant, playing with the kids. Yet he knew he has to wait for the mechanic, the children wouldn't like if he starts glitching in mid-performance. Spring never really liked the Parts and Service room, he found it too small and hoped the mechanic would come soon so he could leave this room.  
The door opened and a man walked inside. Spring looked up, happy someone came. The man turned to him, taking the cap further down over his face, for some reason didn't want to show his face. but Spring didn't really think much about it, he just wanted this man to fix his glitching and let him back out to the children._

_To his surprise, the man with the purple cap took out a cramp. "I need your help golden bunny." He mused and began to tighten Spring's special spring-lock skeleton up against his suit. It frightened Spring greatly, he knew that every person going inside could get hurt really badly. and deep in his mind, he somehow remembered faint memories of him getting pieces by the spring-locks. but how could he get hurt by his own body? That's just weird._

_Spring shook these strange thoughts away and tried warning this stupid mechanic of the spring-lock suit inside of him. "n-o, n-o" He said and tried stopping the man._  
But the man hit his hand away, musing amused. "Don't be so shy, I'm not a rookie." And went back to work.  
Spring felt helpless, and couldn't do nothing but watch the man finish cramping his parts close to his suit and then climb inside.  
Spring let out a robotic noise, the closest thing he could come to a whimper, the man either didn't hear or wouldn't hear his discomfort in this. The human inside of him took him out to the party room. He would have been happy being out here if it wasn't for he couldn't move on his own. 

_Fredbear turned around and waved at Spring. "Yeah, hi Fredbear." The man inside of him waved back and went to a little flock of children. all four of them listing to the new addition of animatronics; a brown bear, a purple bunny, a yellow chicken and a pirate fox._  
however, none of them ever leaving the stage like Spring and Fredbear sometimes did. this bunch barely reacted on the two gold colored animatronics, much to their confusions, but they didn't really think much about it why.  
the man inside Spring did glance up to the four animatronics, then looked down to some of the children.  
one of them, a boy with light brown curly hair and being rather broad shouldered for someone for his age jumped onto the scene and reached out for the dark brown bear. he looked back as an another boy, this one with plain brown hair and blue eyes said with slightly scared eyes "Sean, you're not suppose being up there!" 

_the man turned to them, watching the other children, not knowing Spring did as well. although the golden animatronic would have titled his head in wonder._

_"relax Mikey" another boy, this one rather tall and having half long dirty-blond hair, green eyes filled with mischief "let Sean touch the stupid teddy bear"_

_"Freddy is not stupid" the boy with curly hair_

_obviously named Sean said rather seriously "he's the leader of the band"_

_"and who told you that?" the tall boy asked, finding it rather amusing. he glanced to the only girl of the bunch say in a cheerful matter of fact "Freddy did of course" she giggled whacked the tall boy playfully "duh" and then removed one of her also dirty-blond bangs away from her gray colored eyes._

_the tall boy looked away with a red face "whatever..."_

_"actually, the woman who served us food told me" the curly haired boy said deadpan. he looked up to the singing bear "and I kinda like him" turning to his friends "who do you like?"_

_"the pirate" both the brown haired boy and the smallest of them said at the same time. they looked at one another, then began laughing._

_the girl titled her head "why am I not surprised?"_

_"pirates are awesome!" the runt of the group declared, this one have black hair and dark eyes. he and the brown-haired boy nodded in agreement and the runt asked the girl "who do you like Jenna?"_

_"Chica"_

_"is it because she's the only girl?" the tall boy asked cheekily. she gave him a playful smirk "maybe~"_

_"what about you Tim?" the boy with curly hair or Sean asked. the tall boy whose name apparently was Tim crossed his arms, looking away "I don't have any"_

_"yes he has!" the girl beamed and laughing jumped away from his trying to get her to shut up._

_"who is it?" the runt asked, and even he was almost a half as big than the other boy, he did not flinch from the taller boys glare or angry words "none of your business Daniel!"_

_"is it the chicken? it would fit you" the runt or Daniel asked grinning._

_"no!"_

_"hey!" the girl Jenna frowned at the smallest boy, Daniel hid behind Sean. "no offense."_

_the man inside Spring began walking over to the group, they didn't notice him, too busy guessing the tall boy's favorite animatronic "what about Foxy?" Sean asked._

_"are you kidding? I hate dogs."_

_"what about Freddy?" the brown haired boy asked, but again the boy shook his head.  
the brown haired boy gasped and pointed at the purple rabbit "it's Bonnie?!"_

_"n-no" Tim shooked his head, but it wasn't as strong as the others. he shot a glare to the runt beginning on laughing "you like the girl bunny?!"_

_"Bonnie is a boy!"_

_"a rockstar!" the brown haired added, pointing at the prop guitar in the bunny's hands "that's why you like him. you both love music"_

_Tim nodded slowly. looking to the curly haired boy walks over to him with a smile "I like music too, although I prefer singing"_

_"we know, you sang the whole way up here"_

_and the other began laughing, Sean didn't seems to mind though._

_"hi there"_

_the five kids turned around, staring confused at Spring and the man inside of him. "you enjoy the show?" the man asked._

_"yes, although I think you should change the songs" the curly haired boy remarked rather mature compared to his young age "getting tiresome listing to the same songs all the time"_

_"then you can sing" the tall boy remarked, this time getting an annoyed stare from the other one and a remark on some other language "je ne veux pas être embarrassé(don't want embarrass myself)"_

_"speak English Sean!"_

_the girl rolled her eyes of the two boys, she and the others turned back to Spring as the man inside of him said "yes the song can get tiresome, you know what" the man made Spring knell down before the small group "since you are such a bunch of smart kids. I think you all need a reward"_

_"what such of reward?" the brown haired asked, raising a brow. the man inside Spring chuckled and said teasing "that's a secret, but I can show you" he rose and went to one of the storerooms, turning to the curious kids "you wanna see?"_

_"... I'm not sure" the curly haired boy or Sean mused, looking uncertain "you do know children aren't allowed follow strangers" he remarked and his uncertainty and warning made the rest stay at the scene, not following the man._

_"little suspicious shit..." the man cursed behind the mask. Spring would have made an angry look at the man for using such foul a word in front of children! the man let out a small sneer, then said cheerful to the children "it will be worth it, come on" the man said and took the curly haired boy's hand, and dragged him to the room.  
the boy did struggle a little, feeling more uncertain. but with him leaving, the rest followed, just as the man have hoped._

_inside the storeroom and all children inside. the man let go off the boy and the runt said with a beginning shaking voice "something is not right"_

_"oh right you are" the man began laughing, reached inside Spring's suit and took something shining out. Spring did not know what is was, but it sure heck scared the kids. the man went over to them "you see, the reward; is for you giving me a little fun"_

_the girl began sobbing uncontrollable, like the rest, knowing what the man was doing. Spring didn't, all he knew that they were scared and he tried making the man stop, but he couldn't, he wished he could though. for suddenly the man grabbed the tall boy and said into his ears "scream as much you will, let's see if mummy and daddy can hear you" and the shiny object went into the boy's chest. his friends began screaming and crying. the boy who got stabbed just screamed. the man laughed and threw the boy onto the floor "music to my ears~"_

_"you monster!" the boy with the curly hair roared and jumped at him. but the man made Spring throw him into a wall and the brown haired boy and only girl ran over to him "Sean!"_

_the runt tried as well, but was stopped as the man grabbed his neck and as the boy turned to look at him, the man cut right through his throat. Spring stared at the blood splatter around the boy's neck and face, eyes wide in mere fear. the man let him go and the boy fell onto the floor._

_Spring wanted to help the two on the floor, but the man wouldn't let him. he made Spring move to the girl and stopped her screaming by stabbing her right into the chest, she landed on the floor, wheezing for air. the man made Spring look at the two remaining boys "only two left.. such a shame" the man grinned, taking the brown haired boy, completely ignoring him flailing around in hope to escape "I should have invited more"  
he sat the blade against the boy's throat, but before he could make the cut. Spring felt something hit against his back. it didn't hurt, but it made the man let go of the kid "run Mike!" the man sneered as the brown haired boy ran to the door, he tried getting to him, but the curly haired boy grabbed his feet and gave the boy just enough time to get out._

_"little bastard!" the man roared and took the curly haired boy, making him look right into Spring's scared eyes "look what you made me do!" and the boy's eyes wide as the knife got into his side "you ruined my fun!" and he threw the bleeding boy down beside his friends. the runt wasn't moving anymore, nor was the girl. Spring did notice the tall boy still made small twitch, staring up to Spring and the man- no monster inside of him. then that boy made one last sound, and he stopped moving as well, eyes frozen in his last horror.  
the man cursed "now I have to hurry" he kicked the curly haired boy, like the rest, no longer moving "blasted brat"_

_he carried the children into a hidden room, threw them onto the floor like trash. Spring wanted to help them, but he couldn't, he couldn't stop the man. the man took him back to the Parts and Service, occasional cursing of the brown haired boy getting away and he did spot the kid, but he was surrounded by what could be assumed to be his parents. the man cursed again and threw Spring onto the floor "at least he won't know who his friends killer is. and it's not like you can tell" he grinned to Spring._

_Spring wish he could, he wish he could tell, someone, anyone about those poor children, being trapped inside that room. he wanted to tell them that he didn't mean letting this happen, the man made him do it..._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"...it wasn't my... fault..." Spring mutter in a small corner, hugging himself. he keeps telling himself that, but he can't deny the fact that he let the man use his body, he had helped him carry out this act.  
so in some sense... it was his fault...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the restaurant gets attacked and almost gets their secret out.

Chica hums cheerfully in the kitchen, happy they finally have gotten some waitress's and caters, making her job so much easier.

"Where is the real cook?"

Yet it gives them new problems. Chica turns to that certain waitress. "The head cook has already gone home." She explains, and points at the many pizza's she made last night, they only need to be warmed. "She made these last night." A lie they have to tell the human employees, for no way they would accept a robot as a boss. much to Chica's annoyance, but she keeps the act up for her family's safety.

The waitress's nods, quickly going back to work. Chica feels sorry for them, they do find a very interactive animatronic scary. But only a little sorry, for no way they would make her leave this kitchen! It has become her pride and joy.  
"The first order!" One of the waitress call and places the order on the table. Chica checks it, takes four pizza slides out from the refrigerator and into the own. With them enough warm, she sits them on a plate and hands the finished food to one of the waitresses who hands the plates to the customers. Pretty easy if Chica says so herself.

It did get a little stressful in the middle of the day, but Chica still enjoys the job. however, the stress did get to one of the waitresses. He accidently drops the plates onto the floor and one of the female waitress hisses at him. "Now look what you have done!"

Chica turn around, not really seeing the big deal. They have enough pizza.

"I-I'm sorry." The man stutters and cleans the spilled food up. The woman, actually the one who has been hired longest sighs. "You be happy the head cook isn't here." She says frowning.

Chica holds down a snicker, unknowably for them. The head cook is actually here.

"Have you ever met her?" One of the other waitresses asks. The head waitress turns to that other one. "No, but she is one heck of a cook." The others can't agree more on that, for Chica did let them get some of the leftovers. The chicken boasts her chest of the praise they oblivious gave her.

The oldest waitress turns to the male. "And good food shouldn't end up on the floor!"

"Sorry..."

"Just get another pizza from Chica." The waitress sights and the male did. Chica gives him the pizza and blinks as the man asks in an almost whisper the oldest waitress. "Why do we have an animatronic in here?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you." Chica remarks, making the man jump. The two women laugh and the oldest remark. "Be careful what you say Tom. Chica is made out from our head cook's image."

"Really?" the two others blink, looking confuse at the chicken. Chica smiling nods, the best and pretty much the only way she could lie they got a human cook.

The oldest waitress motioned for the two others getting closer, still Chica heard her words. "I think our head cook is watching us thought the animatronic for Chica has scowled me directly from her."

"Talk about being watched." the other woman mutter and with a look on Chica who acts like she didn't hear them, the waitress's return back to her job.  
The two others did as well.  
The male did give Freddy a odd look as the bear walks inside the kitchen but otherwise chose to ignore it, for rumors said that the bear is their boss's animatronic.

"How's everything doing?" Freddy asks as the humans are out.

"Hey, Freddy." Chica greet, placing several pizzas into the own. She looks at him with her purple eyes. "You let Bonnie on the scene alone?"

Freddy smirks walk over to her. "No, Spring is up there with him."

"Good, otherwise the attention might get to his head. So what bring you here to my domain?" Chica jokes with a wink.

The bear chuckle. "Just see how everything is doing."

"Tip top!" The chicken beam, nodding to the three waitress. "The extra help is great. Although they keep wondering where their "head cook" is." She smirks.

Freddy returns the smirk. "What did you tell them?"

"That the head cook is watching them thought this animatronic, their expression: priceless!"

"I can image." Freddy chuckle, yet he has also noticed the slowly increasing problem. Especially with their new cleaning crew. They kept asking for their boss as some of them wants to speak with him, but it isn't like Freddy just could tell them that they have an animatronic bear as boss. so they have to deal having an invisible boss.  
"I'll let you get to work." And he left.

And sure Chica did. She is pretty happy with her new role, although she did miss being on the stage. Maybe when they get more cooks she can join them on the scene again. But for now, she is content with what she got.

Freddy walks over to the scene, briefly watching the two rabbit brothers play, both on guitar. Bonnie smiles down to the bear, asking "Ready to sing again?"

"If you'll let me." Freddy smirks.

"Get your furry butt up here." Bonnie scowl grinning and Freddy jumps onto the scene, remarking still with a smirk. "You do know I can fire you."

"And lose your best musician?" Bonnie asks and Spring adds grinning "I highly doubt it."

"Besides not all of us can be such a stick in the mud all the time."

"You're still annoying."

"I know~" Bonnie sing-song like Spring sometimes did, the two others chuckle of his playful teasing and all three returns back to the music.

At the pirate cove, Foxy tell the surrounding kids made up stories of huge adventures. He like telling stories, even he did sometimes lack inspiration.  
When that happens, he sometimes catches himself thinking of going outside and go on adventure, but that is a silly thought. A robot like him can never go out and have a real adventure, right?  
And today he did lack inspiration, but the kids didn't seems to mind hearing his favorite story of an inn keeper's son went out in search of a hidden treasure. He did notice many of the kids know the story, but that didn't seems to bother them, mostly because Foxy did change it a little from the original.

He just came to the part where the inn keeper's son realized he and his friends has been betrayed by the crew they sailed with, then suddenly three people takes masks over their faces and begins shouting;  
"This is a robbery! Everyone on the ground!" And they wave with three metal object Foxy did only know from his stories.  
They are guns, and very dangerous.

The guests begin panicking but did what the three men told. The kids around Foxy stood frozen and one of the men began shouting at them "On the ground, now!" Pointing the gun at them. The children begin crying and calling for their parents. Foxy quickly calms them down and asks them softly do what the 'mean' men told them.  
Sobbing, the kids lay down on the ground and just to be sure, Foxy slowly steps in between the kids and the man with the gun.

"You too suit freak." The man tells the fox.  
Foxy's tail made an angry twitch, he didn't care about the name the man gave him, what he did not like; is the thought of being on the ground and be helpless, then he would rather fight! He has to protect the children!

His eyes met Freddy's. The bear stares intensely at him, slowly shaking his head. Foxy growls, but the bear is his boss. "Don't hurt the children." He says and sits down before the sobbing children.  
The man clearly ignores him, and keeps on pointing the gun at him and the increasing frighten children.

The two others got the adults, the few children and employees down to the ground in middle of the room and the one who can be assume as the leader walks to the small office where the animatronics keeps the money.

"Where the hell are the manager?!" His yelling could be heard.

And the one keeping an eye on Foxy and the children turns to the male waitress and demand knowing where the manager are.  
"I-I don't know!" The scared man replies, covering his head with his hands.

The man with the gun curses, then calls his men. "Change of plans; you!" He points at one of the guests. "Give us all your money and no one will get hurt!"

Terrified the people did what they are told.

"This is not right." Bonnie sneer low on the scene to Freddy. "They want our money, and now they steal from our customers." He glances to Freddy. "Because they couldn't find you."

Freddy can't agree more, he would gladly give them their money for the safety of their customers. But he doubt they will believe a bear animatronic has the code to that safe and their bank account, they aren't programmed to this anymore, but Freddy still wants to protect the people inside these wall. "I have a plan." He mutters to Bonnie and Spring. "But I need your help."

"Just say the word." Bonnie smirks.  
Spring simple nods, he did look rather uncomfortable with this situation.

Meanwhile, Chica watches both horrified and furies at the robbers stealing the money from their customers. Then suddenly Bonnie and Spirng begins playing, but not their usual relaxing or upbeat music, no this is horrible! Everyone in the restaurant can't agree more and did exactly the same thing: complaining in pain and cover their hurting ears. Two of the robbers didn't do it though, but the one who did: well, he got quite a surprise.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizza." Freddy grabs the man's hands and forces the gun out from his grip. The man let out a gasp in shock and looks up to the animatronic way too alive blue eyes. "Were safety is one of our main priority." Freddy lift the man off the floor, glaring him down "You got that?"

The man just stares flabbergast at him, too shocked and scared to answer. But that's exactly what Freddy wants, he throws the man to the scene where Bonnie catches him and holds the screaming man down on the floor.

"You're messing with the wrong restaurant." Bonnie grins, however did look up as the two other begins yelling and pointing their guns at Freddy.

Here Foxy takes that change in sneaking into the crowd and behind the shouting men, both too terrified what the bear just did to realize the fox animatronic has left its spot. That until the said fox jumps at the man right behind the leader and forces the robber down to the floor, quickly getting the gun away from him and throws it into the office where it will be least dangerous.

"Fuck!" The leader cries, pointing terrified his gun between each of the animatronics but quickly realizes he can't point at all of them at the same time.  
To their horror, the man takes a hostage, a woman, but before he can cry a single word, Freddy made the move.

The animatronic bear catches the man and the robber let out a scream of the bear animatronic suddenly towering over him with terrifying black eyes. He shoots Freddy, but the pain meant nothing for the bear, all he felt is rage of this men scaring the customers and trying to hurt that woman! He takes the gun and forces it out from the man's grip, didn't give a darn of the man crying in pain. With the gun out of the way, he knocks the man out.  
"You alright ma'am?" He asks the terrified woman softly.  
She nods very slowly, staring at him in both fear and awe of what he did.

It didn't take long for the police to arrive, several of the customers has called them. One of the policemen spoke with the woman who has for a short while been a hostage.

"Freddy saved me." She whispers, hugging her little girl close.

The policeman writes the name down and asks the still rather shaken up mother. "Where can I find this Freddy?"  
The man blinks as she point to a man in a very good made bear costume, standing at the door and watching the police taking the robbers out.  
Finding it a bit weird why the man in the costume didn't take off the suit, he thanks the woman and walks to the man in the bear costume "Can I speak with you?"

"Of course." Freddy nods and gesture/invite the policeman inside the pretty much empty restaurant.  
Inside, the police man, much to Freddy's surprise says. "You can take the mask off now."  
The bear gives him a confused look, he does not want to be impolite, but.. "I rather not." Taking off the mask or parts of his body cover and expose his inside feels really uncomfortable.

"Please," Even it sounds far from a request.

Freddy sights, and with some trouble, take off his head mask.

The man jumps. "What the- you're a robot?!" Staring shocked at the robotic structure behind the mask.

"What did you except?" Freddy asks, taking his mask on again.

The policeman just stares at him.

Freddy raises a brow, but he did get what the man has expected. "You thought I was human."

"... You're aware you're a robot?"

Yes, he is very aware of that. but this man has already gotten too close to their secret. He fights the urge to roll his eyes, instead, he says. "I am programmed to see the difference between animatronic and human. Only the human has the need being entertained."

"Are you programmed to protect your customers?"

"Safety is a very high priority for the management."

"And you knowledge to disarm a man?"

Freddy this time fight the urge to cross his arms, it would be too human for this guy, so he simple repeats. "Safety is a very high priority for the management."

The man nods and looks away. "Safety indeed.." Turning back to Freddy. "Thank you, for... um, answering my questions."

More making him confused Freddy dryly thinks. Yet he keeps to his small act and tips his hat with a smile to the man. "Enjoy your stay."

"Eh, thanks." And the policeman leaves, going over to the waitress's and Freddy hears him asking for their boss.  
But no one can tell him where their boss is. "We have never met him."

"Not even when you asked for the job?" The police man asks, brow furrowed. The one longest being hired shakes her head. "No, only know him from the phone."

"Do you have his number?"

"No, if you want to give him a message you have to give it to his animatronic mascot." And she points at Freddy who did his best not looking at them. "It's the bear over there."

The policeman blinks. "The mascot is his phone?"

"You could say that." The other woman shrugs. "We give the animatronic a message and it gives it to the manager. It's weird, but I don't care so long I get my money."

"Anyone else I can speak with?"

"No, the management is only around after closing hours. According to our head cook's animatronic." The waitress says, pointing at Chica who helps Foxy and Bonnie calming the surrounding people down. "It's the chicken over there."

The policeman finds this situation weirder and weirder. "Hang on." Taking his hands up to the employees. "Are you saying that you have never seen any of the management and they have a bunch of animatronics as their personal phone massagers?" He eyes the three and did notice the fox is staring oddly at him. He looks away, for seeing that fox reminds him of his son, That one was his favorite.

"More or less." The male waitress nods, glancing to the animatronics. "Pretty strange in the beginning, but you'll get used to it. They are pretty smart."

"I've noticed; spoke with the bear." The police shudder of seeing what was behind that pretty lifelike mask. Glancing to the fox he feels relieved it has stopped staring at him.

"Oh, you thought it was human right?" The youngest waitress asks smirking. "Don't worry officer, I made the same mistake."

The policeman sights and hands one of them his card. "Can you ask your boss to call me? I would like knowing why these punks target this place."

"I can answer you that." The police man and three employees turn around. A man in late forties walks over to them. He's strongly built, bright blond hair, reddish eyes and wears a white jacket along with some light brown pants and black shoes.

"And you are?" The policeman asks this new arrival. The man smiling offer him his hand. "Gold Fazbear, I am the older brother of the owner of this place."  
That made every animatronics look at him, eyes so wide they look ready to pop out.

The policeman blinks not noticing the animatronics reactions, he shakes the hand. "Detective Williams." And asks. "Any idea why they target this place?"

"The place has gotten quite popular the few month it has been open detective." Gold replies and adds while scratching his neck. "And it would've been easy money if they had the code to our safe."

"So you save you money here?"

"Well, only for a week, then I will take them to the bank." Gold replies, watching detective Williams write it down in a small notebook.

"So you are the one taking care of the money?"

"That's correct."

"How is your relationship with your brother?" Detective Williams asks, usually, a question like that makes people a bit annoyed. Gold, however, did not fully know the hidden meaning behind this question and replies with a smile. "We are really close."

"Any fights lately?"

"No." And the blond raises a brow. "Why? Does it have something to do with these men?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." detective Williams replies, writing down a few notes, then looks up. "Thank you for your time, eh hi?" The man blinks when Freddy suddenly stands beside them.

"Can I speak with you?" Freddy asks the blond man.

Gold nods with a calm smile. "Sure, is there anything else?" He asks the policeman.

"Yes, how do those things work?" Detective Williams points at Freddy, not seeing the annoying look on the bear's face.

The blond raise a brow, "What do you mean?"

"How do your employees communicate with your through this animatronics?"

"Oh, that." Gold smiles, turning to the man. "They are connected to our main computers." As if that is the simplest thing in the world. "Anything else?"

"... Eh no, carry on." Detective Williams mutter, turning away, muttering something to himself with an odd look in his eyes.

The blond man shrugs and walks into the office with Freddy.  
The animatronic bear closes the door and then asks what he wanted to ask since he saw his brother... like this!  
"Alright, what happen?" Pointing at Goldie. "Why do you look like a human?"

Goldie grins. "Neat right?" He sits down on the chair, still grinning like a maniac. "Sure makes it easier speaking with the humans."

"What happen to your real body?!"

"Calm down brother." Goldie grins. "It is in the Parts and Service."

Freddy crosses his arms, not the slightest amused of this sudden trick from his brother. "You could've giving me the heads up. You almost made me fry my circuits."

"Sorry about that." Goldie apologizes, no longer grinning. "I would have told you about this tonight, but the racket those men made forced me to use this body sooner than thought."

"I presume this is the extra upgrade you wanted to speak with me about." Freddy remarks, remembering Goldie long wanted to discuss about a means to get closer to the human world.

Goldie learns forward to Freddy in the chair, giving his brother a really serious look. "Yes, as you saw firsthand; humans were completely fooled."

"So you can pretty much stay in that body forever."

"No, this body is far from being perfect. It cannot function without my real body. Also, it has limited power, so we can stay max in these human forms in about 12 hours. Then we have to return to our real bodies and recharge. We can eat and drink with these bodies, but only to fool the humans. We cannot draw any extra power from what we consume and sleep is out of the question."

"Why?"

"It is how we will go back and forward."

Freddy nods, thinking of the information of these new human bodies. He glances at the blond man before him. "You said 'we' does it means you have built some to us as well?"

"The endo skeletons are ready, but it has to be the owner of that body that builds the rest." Goldie touches his middle short hair. "It will make it feel more comfortable being in. I..eh," He chuckles sheepishly." ... I learned that the hard way."

"How many did you make before this one?"

"Only one, but it was Marion who made it." Goldie replies, he gets up from the chair with a weak smile. "I felt so uncomfortable that I returned to my real body in a matter of seconds. This one feels way  more comfortable being in." He eyes the animatronic bear, smirking "Anything else?"

"Yes, get back to your body." Freddy says hard but is smiling. "It feels weird looking down to you."

Goldie laughs and walks to the Parts and Service as the police and the customers pretty much have already left.  
Out from the room, Goldie returns in his golden bear form.

After all the human has left, Goldie and Marion explains the others of the human bodies they have build and their new ability to transfer their mind to this said human body.

"Hang on." Bonnie lifts his hands in a sign of stop, he points at Marion and Goldie. "Are you saying we have to build our human body on our own?"

"That's correct." Marion nods, somewhat looking bored. "Otherwise, you won't like staying in them."

"We think it has something to do with our electric pulses." Goldie explains the group. "The first Marion build to me was more in sync with him as he had built it, so it felt wrong to me. While this:" He points at his human body there right now looks like it's asleep. "Is in sync with my electric pulses because I build it."

"But I have no idea how to build an animatronic body." Bonnie points out.  
Chica and Foxy admit to the same.

Marion crosses his arms. "Actually, you do." They blink and the most humanoid looking animatronic explain, no longer looking bored. "While you went through your upgrades, you each got a extra program. That program is to build yourself a humanoid body, it is also why you can fix small damages on yourselves. Not that any of you have got any major damages." He remarks dryly, but he isn't complaining.

"Actually" Freddy uncrosses his arms and reveals two holes in his suit, one of the bullets has destroyed parts of his inside. The bear smiles sheepishly. "I got shot."

Marion makes a face-palm. "Oh what joy..." but did get to work. Meanwhile,e he did that. Goldie takes his body and carry it back into a safe storeroom inside the Parts and Service. Moments later, he returns with two very human like endo skeletons, far more advance than their old endo skeletons.  
"I think you should begin working on yours right away." He sits those two down and fetches the three others. "We might be going to need them soon." He explains as returning again from the room.

"Especially mine." Freddy remarks dryly, looking at one of the endo skeletons, he can't move though. Marion is still fixing him. "People keeps asking for their boss."

"And Head cook." Chica points out, taking one of the human endo skeletons.

"I haven't been asked for, but," Foxy takes one, smirking to the rest "I want to see what is beyond our walls!"

Bonnie and Spring glances to one another, then takes their own.

"I'm just curious how the human world is." Spring admits sheepishly as he looks at his hopefully new human disguise. "I have been missing a lot."

Bonnie grins nudge him. "You have no idea."  
Spring returns the grin and both turn to their endo skeleton human bodies.

After fixing and closing Freddy's suit properly, Marion fetches them the tools needed and they all begins on working on these new bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any image suggestion, feel free to comment. 
> 
> many have asked me this on Fanficion.net if my characters are actually furries or disguised humans when I introduced this "power up" to the animatronics. Freddy and gang are not furry, they only look more like furry and can eat thanks to an upgrade which also enables them to take human form in limited time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has to investigate if this New Freddy's is just like the rest and maybe has clues about his friends murder

**A/N: the song Five Nights at Freddy's is made by The Living Tombstone  
**

 

He sits inside the security office, fearing those murderous animatronics will come after him once again. suddenly, Freddy begins making that creepy laugher, not strange, but what is strange, that music begins playing.  
he takes up the monitor and looks at the three on the scene. 

_We're waiting every night  
to finally roam and invite._

Freddy turns its eyes to the camera. 

_Newcomers to play with us  
for many years we're been all alone_

he change the camera and sees Bonnie in the Parts and Service room

_We're forced to be still and play  
the same songs we've known since that day_

Bonnie slowly turns to the camera, it flashes

_an imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay_

the cam stop flashing and Bonnie glares into the camera with black eyes.  
he takes the monitor down and flashes to the west hall.  
Chica stands at the window

_please let us get in!_

he close the door

_don't lock us away!_

he takes the monitor up again, watches Chica glance up to the camera

_We're not like what you're thinking_  
We're poor little souls  
who have lost all control 

suddenly the chicken's head twitch in freaky glitching

and we're forced here to take that role  
we've been all alone

he takes the monitor down and flash at the east hall and see Bonnie is standing right at the door. 

_stuck in our little zone  
since 1987_

he shut the door

_Join us, be our friend  
or just be stuck and defend_

checking the cameras again and watches Freddy on the scene.

_after all you only got:_

Freddy looks at the camera, move its mouth to the strange voice

_Five Nights at Freddy's_  
is this where you want to be?  
I just don't get it 

turning to Bonnie who are leaving the hall  
he opens the door

_why do you want to stay  
Five Nights at Freddy's_

he looks at the pirate cove and Foxy is looking out

_is this where you want to be?  
I just don't get it_

Foxy bolt out and runs to the security office.

_why do you want to stay  
Five Nights at Freddy's_

he slams the door shut. the clock chime, but somehow he does not leave, instead he look back at the monitor again.

_We're really quite surprised  
we get to see you another night_

he hears Chica inside the kitchen, can't see it though because that camera is broken

 _you should have looked for another job  
you should have said to this place goodbye_

change to the cam to the scene, Freddy is staring darkly at him

_it's like there's so much more  
maybe you've been in this place before_

taking the monitor down, light the east hall and spot Bonnie, he closes the door

_we remember a face like yours_  
you seem acquainted with those door  
please let us get in!  
don't lock us away! 

footsteps... Freddy is coming

_We're not like what you're thinking_

Chica peeks in from the window, he slams the door

_We're poor little souls  
who have lost all control_

he opens the door to Bonnie, that one is gone.

_and we're forced here to take that role  
we've been all alone_

checking Foxy, it's looking out, ready to bolt for the room

_stuck in our little zone  
since 1987_

he looks up, hearing Freddy's deep laugher

_Join us, be our friend  
or just be stuck and defend_

checking Foxy again, it's gone. he see the fox runs toward the office from the cam

_after all you only got:  
Five Nights at Freddy's_

he slams the door, listing to Foxy slams its hand and hook at the door

_is this where you want to be?  
I just don't get it_

Freddy's laugher is getting closer

_why do you want to stay  
Five Nights at Freddy's_

suddenly the power runs out, the doors opens, leaving him in the dark

_is this where you want to be?  
I just don't get it_

Freddy's face appear in the darkness, playing another tune

_why do you want to stay_

darkness surrounds them both

_Five Nights at Freddy's_

and out from the darkness, Freddy lungs at him.

 

****

in a small apartment, a young man in mid twenties bolt up from bed, gasping at the dream, or closer to nightmare he woke up from. he groans, getting tired of keep on dreaming of those guys. it has been, what? a year now since he played that lethal game of theirs.  
fortunately, he often forgets what he has been dreaming about, his mind is like a sieve under that point.  
knowing he won't get any more sleep for tonight, this young man gets up from bed and decide seeing if the rumors are true of Freddy's truly have closed its doors for good.  
what he found are rather surprising.

A few knocking are heard from the door, but the young man already knows who it is, more so as the sound of the door open, and a low curse  "dammit Mike " his roommate complains and suddenly the screen on the computer goes black.  
the young man, named Mike, with brown hair a grey/blue eyes. he spins around, glaring angry at his roommate "the hell man?!"

his roommate, a slightly older man with reddish hair and green eyes returns the glare "you need to stop! there is nothing more for you. the place is closed down!"

"oh really?!" Mike turns the computer on again, and show the news he found before the interruptions. 

his roommate read it over his shoulders "grand reopening of the Freddy Fazbear Pizza??" the red haired stare shocked at the screen.

Mike looks to his roommate "I need to see that place"

his roommate shakes his head "forget it Mike. last time I let you get near one of those horror buildings, you freaking took the job as the Night guard! even I told you those animatronics are dangerous!"

Mike turns grumpy away. sure, taking that job wasn't such a good idea. in fact; it has been a living nightmare.  
but through that week.. he discovered something. he remember looking at the cams, seeing the words 'it's me' over and over again. what most caught his eyes with those words was when they suddenly stood on the 'out of order' sign to the pirate cove... before Foxy would try and attack him.  
it left him with the feeling the whole place tried telling him something very important, making him return night after night, trying figuring out what the place wanted to tell him.  
and he did notice something through that week, beside from the 'it's me'  
sometimes he saw news clippings, telling a story he knew far too well. for he was there, he saw them being slaughtered.

 _"Run Mike!"_ followed by the screams. his friend's sacrifice have saved him and what did he do in return? nothing!  
Mike felt so helpless when the police quested him, asking for anything they could identify the murder, but all Mike could tell them;  
"I don't know... it was yellow.." the horror of seeing his friends getting killed before his eyes, made him forget everything else. even today, all he remembers was a golden colored figure, holding a knife that was filled with his friends blood. and they never found his friends bodies, even though he could show them the room where it happened.  
the murder has hidden the bodies, and even today... their graves are still empty. 

for years he has refused of returning to Freddy Fazbear pizza. only when he saw the night guard job he finally returned... just to get more nightmares. those four animatronics were out for blood, his blood. and yet, something made him return that whole week. he just isn't sure why though. maybe it's because he haven't found any closures with his friends death, their murder is still out there, and so are their bodies, trapped somewhere inside Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Mike sight, eyeing his roommate. Steve is a good man, but he did not understand why he has to do this "have you ever lost a friend?"

"if you mean by watching them get slaughtered before your eyes, then no" Steve replies, well aware of his roommate is suffering trauma from losing his friends. one of the reasons why he kept putting up to this, although his patience is beginning running thin. "but you have to move on man" he say softly, he feels sorry for Mike, seeing the brunette is still suffering nightmares of that day. he's probably the only one giving a darn about Mike, for his parents are death and the rest of the family doesn't seems to understand.  
"don't you think they would've wanted it?" he asks "you be happy?"

Mike thinks back to his only friends back then.  
Sean, the kinda intimidate looking but incredible understanding and caring boy, quite mature compared to his age. always protecting the people he cares about.  
Daniel, being really small in size but big in heart, he was a fighter, yet he was sometimes quite oblivious,  Mike and Daniel has gotten tight in their shared passion for pirates. and no one could make adventure stories as Daniel could.  
Jenna was like Sean, she's a very understanding  character, although she was quite playfully and could throw something at his head and give him a teasing remark just for fun. being the only girl in the group must sometimes be hard, but Jenna never seemed to mind.  
and lastly he got Tim, him and Jenna fought a lot. Mike was at first scared of Tim's tough guy attitude, but he learned that was just how that boy showed he cared.  Tim was the oldest, and was incredible talented playing guitar, always spoke about them should start a band.  
it was their shared dream, but that dream died along with them.

still, he knows they will have the best for him, but... he eyes the news on the computer, seeing a better version Freddy Fazbear standing on the scene along with Chica and Bonnie. seeing those animatronics, he feels there is still more to this, he can't let it drop, not now.  
"I have to know... and only this place" he points at the screen "knows the answers"

Steve sight "of course it does.." he don't sound convinced though. still the red haired takes his jacket and walks towards the door "I drive"

"huh?" Mike blinks, for usually Steve did not want anything to do with this personal quest of his. he let Mike do it sure, but that's about it.  
although that stopped when the brunette returned home as a wreck from his Night guard job. Steve did not know this, but Mike had just escaped from being grabbed by Freddy after the power ran out.

Steve gives him a look "you're going there anyway, so at least I can make sure you don't do anything stupid"

"alright?"

And they both left the apartment. the drive to the restaurant are in complete silence. Steve only began speaking when they parked before the restaurant, crowded with people "I get you in an hour" Steve says as Mike steps out. 

"you're not coming?" Mike asks, brow furrow in confusions. 

Steve narrow his eyes "no way, those animatronics gives me the freak" and he drives off. leaving Mike alone on the parking lot, well almost alone, for the parking lot are filled with children and their parents, coming and leaving the restaurant. 

the young man walks inside and can right away see there are huge difference from the pizza place he worked at as night guard and this place.    
the place he worked at before looked like it was about to fall apart thanks to disrepair.  
the manager kept saying there was nothing really wrong with the place, but Mike and many people would say otherwise. sure the place was kinda decent, but the animatronics.. well they sure did needed some cleaning, they smelled and had signs of dirt, possible from food thrown at them. he saw them a single time at the day and it felt uncomfortable watching them move awkwardly and sing with glitching voices.  
here, well the place are in tip top repair, very light and colorful. whole place filled with the smell of new baked pizza and sound of cheerful, but fortunately not too cheesy music. 

Mike turns to the scene and have to admit he is rather impressed with the animatronics repairs. their movements are fluid and they sings perfectly in tune with the songs. their fur are brand new and they now looks more animal like than when he last saw them. back then, only their heads and different colors told them apart. 

the song finishes and the bear begins speaking to the clapping audience "thank you, are you children having a good time?" Freddy asks the children before the stage with a deep, yet surprising soft voice.  
"YES!!"  
Mike have to hold over his ears of the huge squealing answer. 

Freddy chuckle and turns to Bonnie who says with a light male voice "yo Freddy, I think we are missing someone"

Mike raise a brow, for since when did Bonnie use slang such as 'yo'? 

"and who that might be Bonnie?" Freddy asks, eyebrow slightly risen.

Bonnie grins cocky "well, we all know how awesome we are, especially me"

okay, whoever rebuild that bunny has made it incredible proud of himself. Mike always thought Bonnie would be shown as a shy, yet talented musician. not.. well, he isn't sure what to say about Bonnie's new personality, maybe a big jerk? 

"but someone who is just as awesome is not on the scene along with us" Bonnie continues.

okay, maybe he's not such a big jerk after all.

Chica turns to Bonnie, making a raise brow expression "shall I introduce him or do you want the spotlight a bit longer?" causing Bonnie to look annoyed at her, the children laughs, but the parents laughs more, as they got the joke better. Mike in the other hand, he just blinks, for he honestly didn't expect that.

"hey, I like the attention" Bonnie pouts.

that either! 

Chica rolls smirking her eyes and say out to the audients "let's show him how's it done: let's give a big hand to Foxy!" and all three on the scene turns to the smaller one.

"arrge ohoy, me lass and lassies!" the fox jumps out from behind the curtains and the children cries happy to him "HI FOXY!"  
"ye ready fer some tales of Captain Foxy's grand adventures?" the fox asks them with a toothy grin and the children cries in delight "YES!" and Foxy begins on his tale, using big arm moves while telling the story and it sure heck gets the attention. 

Mike stare at the fox, this is the first time he ever see Foxy in action after the murder of his friends and have to admit that this animatronic sure do a good job. made him wonder; why did the management even put this one out of commission for so long? from the looks of the big crowd surrounding him; Foxy seems quite popular. 

"no fair.." 

"deal with it~"

Mike turns to the scene, shocked hearing the small talk between the animatronics. it seems only he notice it though, for everyone else are too busy listing to Foxy or enjoying their food.

Bonnie gives Chica an annoyed stare "I think I better liked it when you were in the kitchen" although did move back as the chicken moves smugly close to him "oh really?"

"y-yeah, really" Bonnie says  hard, as if trying being tough, but he can't hide his face getting closer to red than purple. 

wait, is that bunny blushing?!

"yeah, I can see that" Chica muse and chuckles along with Freddy, which made Bonnie's head even redder "...shut up" 

"can't do that" Freddy whacks Bonnie friendly over the shoulders "the next song is coming up"

"I hate you.." Bonnie grumble, but it quickly turns into a smirk and he begins playing on the guitar "try and keep up" he mutter to the two. 

rolling their eyes, Freddy and Chica begins on singing to Bonnie's music, but Mike did not hear what they are singing.  
he stares in disbelief at the three. startle they have made a conversation with one another, what did that mean? did they know they were hunting him back then?!  
to his bigger shock, Freddy suddenly looks at him, right at him!  
those blue piercing eyes. suddenly he sees them, shining in the darkness as that bear plays his tune before lunging at him.  
and as fast this came, the fast it was gone. 

the bear is once again looking at the children who sings along. Mike shudder, but the thought of getting the hell out did not even cross his mind. Instead he begin watching the animatronics from a small distance, somehow hoping he can catch them into another conversation. unfortunately, the rest of that hour, he didn't see any more strange behaviors from them, making him rather disappointed yet curios. 

when Steve finally comes for him.  
the red haired looks out from the car, asking casual "how was it?"

"noisy" Mike replies dull, pondering too much on the conversation he caught the animatronics in. 

"sooo.. no killer animatronics or signs of your dead friends haunt the place?" Steve asks as if it's the weather he speaks about. 

Mike gives him an annoyed look "that is not funny"

"now you know how I feel when you keep talking about that place" Steve retort back, glancing to the brunette "so, you done in this quest of yours?"

"yes" Mike lie, for in fact. it seems it has just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

that night Mike snuck out from the apartment and took Steve's car to the restaurant, well aware the animatronics won't do anything at day, it is a night they'll get dangerous.   
he walks carefully up to the front door and notices to his surprise that it's unlock.   
quickly checking his surroundings, he sneaks inside, again taken by surprise seeing there are still light on inside the building. well, at least he did not have to use his flashlight. 

Mike walks over to the stage, feeling a quite scared seeing that no animatronic are up on the scene, are they already moving? he sure hope not.  
checking the kitchen, it is clean and empty, which is good.   
he did notice that Chica often went inside the kitchen in that other location.   
checking to the pirate cove; only the prop ship and some toy swords are inside. the fox was nowhere to be seen.   
"where are they?" he wonder out loud.

Mike freeze of what sounds like ruffling paper, he turns to one of the open doors, seeing light are also on in there, but he can also spot movements. with heart up in his throat, Mike slowly goes to that door.  
peeking inside, he gasp of what sight he sees. 

inside, a golden colored bear gather the papers on the desk and placing them into a safe, too casual to just be a mere robot to entertainment! this somewhat advance robot turns around by Mike's shocked gasp and the bear's bright red met the humans dull blue. it looks rather surprise.

before Mike can do anything, like run away. he suddenly gets tackled and held down on the floor.   
"trying to steal from us eh?" a familiar voice sneer above him. Mike looks up and to his horror see it is the fox animatronic glaring him down with its yellow eyes.. Foxy has caught him.  
he panics, thinking it and that gold colored bear will do what the Phone Guy said over the phone: stuff him into a suit.   
sadly his struggle is in no use, the fox is too strong.

"wild one isn't he?" Foxy says and add in a small sneer "but you are not getting away, thief"

"I call the police" another voice says behind the panicking human, this one quite deep.

"no wait, I'm not a thief!" Mike cry, still scared out from his mind. yet their talking made him somehow calm down, maybe because it made him know they can be able reasoning with? 

"then what are you doing here?" Foxy asks, now just sounding confuse.

"I... uhh" Mike tries finding a good answer, but he can't come with any. for no way in hell he will tell he came here to find clues of his friends bodies and maybe solve the riddle why the last place kept saying 'it's me'  
the sound of door opens and Bonnie's voice asks loudly "what the hell is going on?!"

"Bonnie!" both a female and male voice shouts.

"what?!"

a pair of brown paws comes in front of Mike, the young man looks up and would have jumped by looking into Freddy serious eyes if not Foxy held him down. 

the animatronic bear let out a sight "I should've guessed.." Freddy muse, sounding annoyed. 

"you know him?" Bonnie asks, looking to the leader.

Freddy removes his eyes from the man "not really, but he did keep staring at us under our show. so I got suspicious"

"so... he's some kind of fan boy" Mike hear Bonnie say in a cheeky tone, the man would've retorted angry back, if he wasn't so scared. 

"I doubt it, man shaking his pants" Chica remark in matter of fact.

"I would too if I got Foxy's over me, have you smelled his breath?"  
Mike felt Foxy turn, probably to shoot the bunny a glare. "don't make me come over there to kick your ass bunny!"

Bonnie returns the glare "it's rabbit, you stupid mutt!" 

"anyway!" Chica cut in between those two, clearly this is rather normal for them. the chicken walks over to the fox, who still holds the human down "you should give him some space, if he runs" she smiles down to Mike "we'll simple catch him"

Mike gulp, not liking the sound of that.

"yeah, okay" and Foxy lets go of the human. 

Mike jumps on his feet and quickly backs away from the very aware animatronics, scared what they might do to him. "what will you do to me?" he asks. they are smarter than he thought, which makes them also more dangerous.

"oh I have some good ideas" Bonnie smirks, crossing his arms "especially after you ruin our-"

"Bonnie" Freddy warn him hash, makes the rabbit shut his mouth. clearing his throat, the bear turns to the human "you caught us in a bad time Mr..?" he gives the human a expecting look.

"Mike, Mike Schmidt" Mike says, felling weird suddenly talking to the animatronics that a year back tried to kill him. or maybe these guys are some other models. would explain their new behavior.

Freddy nods "Mr. Schmidt" and asks with a frown "what are you doing here this late?"

"didn't you see the close sign?" Foxy asks, coming up beside the man, blinking of Mike jumps away from him.

"I-I did, but..." Mike sight, mutter with eyes to the floor "I wanted see if it was truth.. you being sentient" it is a lie, but right now he just needs something to speak with them about. hopefully they won't hurt him.

"who told you?" Freddy asks, voice suddenly hard. 

Mike shudder in fear, yet still he remarks softly "I kinda discovered that myself..."

"good, now get out and keep your darn mouth shut" Bonnie says, raising a brow as both Chica and Foxy gives him a glare, his ears lowers and pout with narrowed eyes "come on, you were thinking the same!"

"I wasn't" Chica points out.

Foxy didn't say anything, he suddenly seems very interesting in the ceiling.

Mike blinks "you're letting me go?" well that's new. 

Foxy turns to him, looking confuse "what else should we do? lock you inside the closet?"

"we only do that to Bonnie when he gets too annoying" Chica smirks, acting like she didn't notice the rabbit's angry stare.

Freddy clears his throat, stepping towards the human "but we would ask you keep your little discovery for yourself."

"it's not like anyone would believe you anyway" Chica shrugs and so right she are. 

Mike lower his head "I'm well aware of that...." people will think him as crazy if he tries telling them that the animatronics inside a ordinary restaurant is sentient. he blinks when the golden bear he saw in the office's poke Freddy on the shoulder and mutter something to him.   
Freddy gives that one a nod and the golden one suddenly disappears. Mike stare baffle at the spot that golden bear was seconds ago. 

"what?" he feels a small hit over his head, snapping him out his shock. Mike turns a glare to the smirking rabbit "never seen a teleporting bear before?"

"very funny" Mike grumble, beginning getting annoyed by this one's attitude. 

Bonnie smirks and walks to the stage with "guess we stay here for tonight" he takes his red el guitar and begins strumming it "for I don't think Mikey boy is going to leave soon"

oh, he did just not use that nickname! only his friends can call him that! Mike open his mouth, but got stopped by Chica. she walks over to Bonnie, telling him hard "he will with that attitude of yours!"

"it's part of my charm" Bonnie grin, head lifted high, did shot a glare as Mike asks dryly "what charm?"

"good one!" Foxy begin laughing and duck the last second from a flying object that looks very alike the cupcake Chica held in the other location.

"Caky!" Chica cries and runs to the fortunately not alive cupcake. that one is just a ordinary plush.

Foxy straighten up again, smirking "ye missed ye landlubber!" he says with pirate accent. 

Bonnie jumps up "who are you calling a landlubber you mangy mutt?!"

"you want a piece of me rodent?!" Foxy barks back, looking ready to kill even he is way smaller than Bonnie. 

before they could get into a fight, Freddy walks in between them "cut it out!" but when they kept glaring at one another, the bear grab both their necks and slam them against one another hard enough to knock a human out.   
both fox and rabbit cries in pain, no longer glaring at one another as they are too busy moaning in pain. Freddy turns to the baffle Mike, telling him smugly "always work"

Mike just stare, for how they interacts with one another. it's like seeing his... no, no! he has been through this already, he cannot go back and thinking they somehow are still around.   
beside, these are animatronics, they are probably just programmed to be like this, be like some small family.   
Chica begins scowling the still in pain Bonnie of throwing her cupcake. Bonnie responds he has no idea what she's talking about. seeing them act this like, he can't stop thinking of his friends and reminded on how much he misses them.

Freddy smug expression disappears when the man suddenly begins shredding tears "something wrong?"

Chica and Bonnie stops their small quall and like Foxy, turns to the man. all having a concern look in their eyes.

Mike quickly dries the tears away, feeling stupid of crying in front of a bunch of robots "I'm fine"

"you don't look fine" Freddy remark and did not make it better that he sits his paws on Mike's shoulders, saying softly "you will feel better if sharing your burden" exactly like Sean would do if some of his friends were upset... his friend... the one who sacrificed himself so he could live...

Mike shakes the thought away, shaking Freddy's hands off him and runs out from the restaurant, much to the animatronics surprise. 

Freddy turns to his friends "did I say something wrong?"  
the three others didn't know, like the bear, not sure what just happen. 

Mike return home, being incredible lucky no one else are on the road for he's so upset over how much these animatronics are like his dead friends that he drove in a very reckless high speed home. when finally home, the man did not try being silent, he slams the door, ignoring Steve's tired and angry remark of what the heck he was doing out this late?   
the brunette went to his drawer and takes out an old photo album, inside are the only pictures of his friends. he takes one of them out, the last one taken before the murder. 

it is a group picture they took under Daniel's 9th birthday. Daniel sits before a, in their eyes back then, a huge cake. the birthday boy has a pirate hat on.   
left to him stands Tim, having his usual cocky grin on his face and Jenna giving him an amused scowl. on the right stands the young Mike, grinning widely to Daniel and beside him stands Sean. having his head to Mike and Daniel, but his eyes are on whoever took the picture, probably Daniel's father.

Mike have forgotten what color Seans eyes are. this photo is black and white. but looking at the photo now, looking at the eyes of Sean he sees a pair of bright blue eyes.

Freddy's eyes.

Mike put the picture back and shut the album shut, angry and hurt that he saw that bear instead of his best friend. it isn't fair!   
Mike thought he has gotten over it, but feeling the grief coming back in full force, he realize those animatronics have open that old wound wide open again.   
why are they acting so much like his friends?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first trip in the human world

"And then he ran out, just like that." Bonnie explains his brother, both for the first time in their human bodies and also for the first time out in the city. It feel a bit weird, but Bonnie quickly begins enjoying it. Especially when he realizes he can look into shops and touch the thing he likes, instead of drooling over it in some paper commercial.

Spring, now looking as a skinny middle aged man with short blond hair. His clothing are pretty simple, a sand colored t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of jogging shoes. His ice blue eyes watching his younger, but taller brother "I admit, that is pretty strange." Spring admit. 

Bonnie nods, annoyed over this Mike. How that guy have left them last night. He hate feeling helpless as this Mike made him feel by leaving so suddenly; when it clearly showed he could use some help with whatever he's dealing with.   
The usual rabbit scratches his long but not fully purple hair, it's closer to brown now. His hair are sat into a ponytail, except from his bangs, going a bit longer at the ears. He's thin, but not as thin as his brother, also, he's strongly build, but not as close as Freddy. 

"You know." Spring turns his ice blue eyes to his brother "Let's just forget about him and have some fun." 

Bonnie smirks "sure-" 

"Great, this way!" and without warning Spring drags a startled Bonnie down the street, for even though he don't look like it, Spring is surprisingly strong. The again cheerful blond drags Bonnie to a music store, he smile to the taller male. "Saw it while you spoke of this Mike character."

"Sweet!" Bonnie grin and both walks inside. The purple rabbit, or for the moment now looking like a young man. It didn't take him long finding something interesting and walks straight to the different guitars hanging on the walls and lying on the shelves. Feeling like he is in a dream, for he has never been allowed being near any real guitars other than the red el-guitar he now own. He didn't count that stupid prop he got by the old manager as a guitar, darn thing couldn't even play! He likes the red one back home, still didn't mean he will drool over some other guitar. He looks over his back, Spring seems more interesting in what looks like a very small piano or just keyboard with a bunch of other buttons. The usual gold hare gets into a conversation about this said instrument with one of the employees from the shop.

"like what you see?"

Bonnie blink and turns to another employee, this one is a young woman with a pretty hardcore look. He smirks to her and nods to a newer model of his el-guitar "Mind I try it?"

"If you can play it" she replies, also smirking, takes the guitar and plug it into a small amp. She begins playing on it, filling the place with some hardcore rock. Those who are inside the shop cheer at her, seemly this isn't new for them. She stops and smirk to him "Think you can beat that?" handing him the guitar. 

Bonnie admit she's good, and he isn't still used to these human hands, but.. he takes the el-guitar on and strums it little, getting a feel of the strings.   
But he's pretty sure he got a bit more practice than her, playing on guitar has been the only thing he has been doing most of his life. He begin on playing, first hard rock, then to the more upbeat pop and lastly a more sooth melody. He stops and bow as pretty much everyone who heard him applause. He admit, getting this kind of response never gets tiring!   
He hands her the guitar.

"You're pretty good, playing in a band?" she asks, placing the guitar back onto its spot.

Bonnie nods "yeah."

"How long?" she asks.

"As long as I remember. My family is very musical" after all, he's programmed being a musician, not that he mind, in fact, he loves music!

"I see, and if you're interested" she starts learning towards him over the desk "I can show you a place where people would love hearing you play" giving him a flirting look. "or maybe you can just play a little for me."

Bonnie grin, she's cute, but not his type. Not to mention; he's a robot. "maybe some other time" he says, just to humor her.

She smiles back "I hope so" and leave him with a last flirting smirk. 

Bonnie chuckle watch her leave, never thought being out in the human world could be this funny.   
And where did this sudden knowledge of how to flirt come from? He have no idea. Shaking his head, and turns to his brother, asking "you finding something bro?" 

Spring turns around to him, smiling like a child that just got a birthday cake handed "You bet! Look at this." and he shows the usual rabbit the strange keyboard.

Bonnie blinks at the keyboard, not sure what the heck is so interesting about it "What is it?" he asks, sure he knows a lot about guitars, but other instruments.. eh not so much.

"it's a synthesizer" the male employee says and explains to the two disguised animatronics what a synthesizer can do. Hearing it can mix and change into many different tunes sounds pretty interesting, but Bonnie doubt he ever can play that thing. He eye Spring "Do you know how to play on it?"

Spring, didn't answer Bonnie, instead he looks to the employees "can I try it?"

"Sure, but if you break it, you buy it."

Spring gives the man a nod and the man turns it on. After a few hesitant tries, Spring take a deep breath, (although he didn't need air) "here goes" and he begins on playing, it isn't perfect and he have forgotten parts of it, but at least it is music. Music he once played for his other family.. 

"Wow, that's pretty good" Bonnie smiles when Spring finish this both heartwarming yet also sad music "considering this is your first try."

"You say this is first time he's ever played one?" the man asks Bonnie with wide eyes. The usual purple one nods and Spring raise slightly a brow of the man let out a whistle. "You got one hell of a talent there."

"..thanks" Spring muse, looking flustering away, much to the other male's confusions. 

Bonnie turns, smirking "He's not used to praise" he tell the human.

"Well, you deserve that one" the man says with a small laugher. 

Spring smile, still flustering looks to the ground. He only looks up with the question "How much does it cost?"   
Moments later, Spring proudly carries the big box with the synthesizer inside.

Bonnie walks grinning beside him "Freddy is going to flip!"

"Too bad, I want it" Spring laugh, even more so as Bonnie makes the remark "I can see that."

They found Freddy and Foxy at the town plaza. The human Freddy; looking very alike to Goldie's human shape by being pretty broad shouldered and strongly build. Freddy's did however have middle short dark brown and slightly curly hair. His eyes are same strong blue as his bear form. He wears a black suit, fitting for a gentleman or just someone wants to look fancy. The bowtie and hat are gone though.

"What happen to your hat, mister uptight?" Bonnie asks grinning and sits down beside the brown haired on the bench. 

Freddy gives him a look "Goldie took it" and that pretty much, answer everything. 

Bonnie burst in laugher, much to the usual bear's annoyance.

Spring at least tries keep his laugher down, "Where is Chica?" he asks, with a big grin over his face by his old friend have stolen Freddy's hat. The brown bear hates when people takes his hat. 

Foxy, lying on a small wall beside the bench. Looking like some kind of fantasy street fighter with that striking red mess of hair and amber eyes. "She's in there" he points at a clothing store "using all our money" like in his fox form, Foxy was still the smallest of the bunch.

"She's not the only one" Freddy remarks, looking at the box in Springs arms. "what is that?"

"my new instrument" Spring beam like the sun. 

Scratching his chin, pondering what instrument the blond can play on other than a guitar. Then Freddy choose shrugging it off "meh, at least it isn't another guitar." he's going to find out what this new instrument is when they get home anyway.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bonnie asks with an annoyed frown. 

Freddy simple gives him a look "knowing you, you would've bought another guitar, even you clearly have a good one back home."

"I didn't buy one."

"He almost did though" Spring grin. 

Bonnie turns to him, gasping annoyed "brother!"

"What made him not do it?" Freddy asks, raising a brow of the two rabbits sheepish looks. His blue eyes goes to the box again "how much did that synthesizer cost?"

"you don't wanna know, trust me" Bonnie simple says. 

Freddy looks away, getting an idea the rabbit might be right.. although he's pretty sure Goldie will let him know when he complain they have spend too many money. 

"Hi boys!" a plump, yet still beautiful woman walks over to them with two bags filled with clothing "Sorry it took so long." Chica smiles, showing them the bags "they got a lot I like, found something for you guys too" and she shows a blue shirt to Freddy "this one should be your size."

"should?" Freddy asks, again wondering if this shopping trip is such a good idea? Then again, beside from losing a lot of money, he admit it is quite fun. 

Chica giggle and show Foxy a reddish jacket with a skull on the back and two small crossed bones on the chest "this one is for you"

"That's a cool one!" taking excited the jacket, Foxy smiles happy over this new piece of clothing "I like it."

"Thought so you would" Chica smiles.

"Aren't you getting tired of having pirate theme on everything you own?" Bonnie asks, raising a brow to the red haired.

Foxy gives him a look "you've something against pirates?"

"Besides from they are annoying?" Bonnie remark cheeky, making the usual fox giving him a dead glare.

"You aren't starting a fight again are you?" Chica asks, clearly annoyed. The two young men looks away from one another, grumbling they are sorry. The usual chicken smirks "good" and moves one of her long bangs behind the ear "would hate you ruin my fun time."

Spring let out a small laugh, for it is rather funny seeing his rascal brother and Foxy get sat on their places by Chica. Suddenly a red battery mark appears in his vision, blinking. Very clear what that meant. "Battery's low" he sight, mentally noting himself to recharge his human body better the next time. Glancing to the youngsters "I better head home."

"We'll come with you" Freddy says "before someone else," he gives his three friends a comical annoyed stare "buy us poor."

"Don't look at me" Foxy argue, head appearing out from his new jacket "I haven't bought anything."

"yet" Freddy smirks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie learns that he should never eat chicken.

Foxy did buy something, and that is food. A new kind of food.

"Chinese?" Chica asks the fox. 

Foxy grinning takes his bowl "try something new, you know."

Chica thinks about it and can see reason in the fox's logic "maybe I should make other things than pizza for this place!"

"What's wrong with pizza?" Goldie asks, and pick up his own bowl of food. 

Chica gives him a smile "Nothing, but maybe like Foxy. Our customers wants something else than just pizza."

"What's this?" Bonnie takes a piece of fried meat, taking a bite just as Spring checks what it is on the box "not bad.. what?" he notice the horrified look on the golden hare's face. Slowly Spring shows rabbit what he just ate. "Argh!" Bonnie lets go of the rest of the meat and cries to the rest "Don't eat that, especially you Chica!"

"Why?" Chica asks, holding her own piece. 

Foxy checks the box and his jaw drops "... I think I should've asked what I bought..." he mutter embarrassed.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Whose Sherlock?" Goldie asks, so far unfazed by Bonnie's major freak out. At least he didn't eat the white meat.

"No idea. Just popped into my head, but seriously, don't eat these" Bonnie waves the white meat towards the others. 

Now Chica gets curious, she snatches the box from Spring before any of the rabbits can stop her. Her eyes wide in horror "chicken?!" she screams and glares at Bonnie "you just ate chicken!"

"I didn't know!" Bonnie cry and jumps away from the enraged chicken, she's too pissed to really listen. 

And as the good leader he is; Freddy completely ignores them, but did remove the chicken from his bowl "You'll learn new things every day" he muse. 

Foxy chuckle embarrassed, for it is sort of his fault Bonnie made Chica angry. The chase between Bonnie and Chica only stops as Spring reasoned with Chica and calmed the chicken down, promise they will be more careful in the future. 

"We are NOT serving this in the restaurant" Chica points at the chicken pieces. 

"We understand." Freddy smiles softly to her, calming her further down. 

Foxy nods in agreement and apologies sheepish to Chica "and sorry for buying this."

"Apologies accepted, just take a better look the next time." Chica smiles.  
"What about me?"

Chica eyes Bonnie and tells him in teasing matter of fact "you deserved it."

"Why are you so evil to me?!"

"Because you deserve it~!" Chica sings overly cheerful now. Everyone laughs at Bonnie epic face of disbelief.

They begin eating again, making sure they didn't accidently eats any of the chicken pieces.   
"You know" Freddy starts, fishing up the last noodles "it feels nice being able to talk and feel like a human. Better than before"

"I agree" Spring nods "and these new expansion of our personality disks are good too."

"Am I the only one who can barely remember the other locations we have been at?" Bonnie asks, glancing to the others "for I only remember bits and pieces. Such as being used for parts and seeing the Toys."

"Hmm now that you mention it, I don't remember much either." Foxy admits, what he do remember though "but I still remember how disorientated flashlights were"

"And I only remember the Toys because we saw them under our upgrades" Chica nods to the Parts and Service "oh and also because they are in there as well." She smiles sheepish to her friends.

"Do you think they remember us?" Foxy asks worried. 

"I hope not, for Toy Freddy was a pain!" Bonnie grumble cross his arms "little brat, that's what it was..."

Maybe not a brat, but the others still have to agree that meeting the Toys was quite different from when they met Spring and Goldie.

***

_Freddy lie inside the Parts and Service, barely being conscious anymore. Like his three friends, they are out from the show. Used for parts and thrown in here like trash. If Freddy and his friends could, they would have cried. If could speak, they would've begged the men not to take them apart. But no one could hear their cries. No one saw they're hurting.  
So here they were, almost hoping they would shut down and leave this cheerful at the outside, but horrible at inside place. But the shutdowns would never be permanently, they would always wake up to another nightmare._

_A nightmare by day, and nightmare by night. Freddy barely knows when it is day, and when it is night. It's all feels the same for him, all he remembered was the pain of being thrown away and angry of those who has hurt them._

_The door to the room opened, but Freddy didn't react, he did once, tried fighting those men away from him and his friends, trying making them understand that they hurt them. But they never understood, they kept hurting them, more so if any of them struggled. So slowly, they gave into the grief and without knowing, sat their inner monsters free. Their nightmares of getting hurt.. Became someone else's.. Anyone who was stupid enough taking the job as Night guard. They just didn't know what they were hunting. For them, it all looked the same, the nightmares were their companions._

_The Marionette knew this, but it didn't stop the hurting animatronics hurting the only human around at night. The Marionette was hurting too and thought that every human could be the one causing this hurt, so every human have to pay. And this logic became stronger when new "family" members joined this sad bunch._

_The one coming inside the door gave the withered bear another kick. Freddy closed his eyes, begging this one to just take whatever he/she needed and leave him and his friends alone. But whoever it was kept kicking him, after the fourth kick. Freddy got enough and gave whoever it was a screech, he didn't know why he could make this sound, for it sure wasn't part of his recoding, but it did help proving the point. He blinked, for the one who has kicked him was none other but his replacement, his toy vision.  
But... Toy Freddy and the others haven't ever tried coming in here. So why now? And why did this smaller, rounder and lighter colored bear kick him? It didn't make sense. Toy Freddy did jump from the screech, but after the surprise. Toy Freddy went over to the older animatronic and began pulling his arms, as if wanting him to follow. _

_Freddy got on his feet and followed the animatronic, but stopped when Foxy began playing some of his pirate recordings.  
Freddy turned around, eyes meeting the fox's._

_Foxy blinked once, and then made a questioned look to the bear, asking where he was going?  
Bonnie and Chica looked up as well._

_Freddy pointed at Toy Freddy who stared at them rather annoyed.  
The Toy Animatronic then began pulling Freddy again, trying getting him outside. Freddy gave his friends a shrug and followed the smaller bear. His friends followed, curious, but before they could leave. Toy Freddy slammed the door in front of them, which Freddy did not approve! _

_Giving the Toy Animatronic an angry look, he opened the door, letting his friends out. Toy Freddy shook angry its head, trying pushing Foxy back inside, but Bonnie pushed it away, a bit too hard though. The smaller bear fell onto the floor, staring shocked at the faceless bunny._

_Freddy gave Bonnie an angry look, making a sign Goldie taught them that said 'apologies.'_

_First Bonnie refused, but with the hard look from his friends, he lowered slightly his head as if he made a sight and went to the smaller bear, offering it his hand._

_But Toy Freddy hit it away and began sulking on the floor. Much to the older gangs confusions. Bonnie turned to Freddy, shrugging with his remaining arm. Freddy gave him a look, saying 'you did what you could' and went to the sulking animatronic. He offered Toy Freddy his hand._

_Toy Freddy ignored it, so Freddy sat down beside him. Giving it a happy eye look, and then used the gesturing of coming with them. Toy Freddy looked confused at him, opening its mouth as if trying to speak, but only some welcome recordings came out. Toy Freddy closed its mouth, somehow looking really sad._

_Freddy nudged the smaller bear, again giving him the gesture to come with them and rose from the floor, offering his hand. This time Toy Freddy took it and to their surprise; it left the animatronics._

_The older gang looked at one another, and not sure what's wrong with this smaller bear, so they followed Toy Freddy._

_At first the toy bear looked annoyed, trying making them go away, then realized it couldn't make them leave as the small animatronic couldn't speak. So it have to let them come into the biggest party room.  
Toy Freddy went over to the stage. Here stood a toy bunny and chicken; Bonnie's and Chica's replacements. _

_Chica walked over to the stage, trying giving the toy vision of her a smile, but couldn't make that expression as her mouth was completely broken and eyelids removed. To her sadness, Toy Chica did not see this was a greeting and began flailing its arms at the broken chicken. It startled Chica, not sure what the other chicken wanted._

_Bonnie stepped over to them, glaring the best he could without a face, but like Chica, the toy chicken did not understand as he lacked most of his face and just stared confused at him. Toy Bonnie, a blue and more feminine vision of the old Bonnie did get a little that the purple rabbit was being hostile and began getting scared, trying getting the toy chicken to back off by dragging it away._

_Foxy accidently made a screech as Toy Foxy showed itself, but this one was worse shape than any of them, being torn and put to together by children. Toy Foxy, already messed up by being made into a puzzle game snapped at Foxy's screech and whoever that was closet, this being Freddy._

_The bear got startled by suddenly being attacked by this new animatronic, but that was quickly replaced by anger. He tore the mass of parts that was Toy Foxy away from him, taking a bit part of his skin from his legs. He threw the animatronic onto the stage, giving it an angry look._

_Toy Freddy stepped in between, glaring at him._

_Freddy stepped back, feeling bad of snapping like this and gestured he was sorry and didn't mean it._

_But the toy bear did not understand what these gestured meant and thought the older bear tried to do something bad to them. So Toy Freddy pushed Freddy away._

_Much to the older bear's confusions, he said he was sorry. He made the gesturing again, a gesture everyone in his family knew. Spring and Goldie taught them this. But these animatronics did not understand and kept getting more hostile to them, which made Foxy and Bonnie more frustrated._

_Before anyone could get into a fight, Freddy pushed his friends away, gesturing 'don't understand' and pointing at the glaring Toys._

_'Stupid' Bonnie signed and left along with Chica, for she couldn't help but agree. They knew the meaning of these different gesturing, so why couldn't these guys? They were the same. But even though they were older than the Toys, they were still too young to understand that not all understood their language of signing._

_Freddy watched them leave with a sad look. He turned to Foxy, the only one who has stayed. The bear titled his head, in sign of him being confused._

_Foxy turned to the Toys, all of them looking really confused, yet angry at the same time. He looked back to the bear, making a single sign; he shook his head._

_Freddy lowered his head, but left the scene along with Foxy._

***

 

Spring smiles to Bonnie, remembering how the rabbit was when he and the others first woke up "you were kinda bratty too in the start"

"Were not.." Bonnie looks away, annoyed.

"Yes you were" Spring tease, nudging the purple rabbit over the shoulder "at least you got over it."

the clock chime, sign it is midnight. the animatronics glances to it, then turns back to their bowls of food.   
Freddy did find something a little strange, for every time it hit midnight, he got some strange thoughts of going after someone. That was fortunately only in the start, now? well, he barely notices it anymore. And if he did, the work in the day and family hours at night kept him too busy to think about it. Not that he complains, he likes this order of the days. Way better than just standing on a scene and sing the same cheesy songs over and over again. And those former nights?... well, he don't really remembers those nights. All he remembers was being filled with fear and anger, going after something he thought would hurt them. Hurt it back before they could be hurt again... Freddy shook the thought off, it isn't important, not anymore. At this present, he is happy and that's all that's matters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike returns to Freddy's this time with a different outcome

A day like any other. The doors opens and costumers walks inside, children going over to play to the awaiting animatronics. Parents ordering food from the waitress's and the new hired cooks ready the pizzas.   
Allowing Chica back on the stage and have some fun time with her two friends. She did however in rushing hours help the cooks, but not as Chica the Chicken. She came in her human disguise, just to mess a little with the employees. Easy to say the employees are shocked seeing their actual head cook.   
Spring saw the whole thing and have to leave the kitchen, for he are about to drop onto the floor in mere laugher.   
Freddy and Bonnie have to take a reset, just to they could go to backstage and laugh their mainframe out by that sight. Foxy’s still hidden behind the curtain and happy he was, for he was making funny faces by stifle back his laugher.   
Goldie saw the whole thing as well, but unlike the others, he didn’t really care that people saw him laughing at the sight.

And Chica, well, making her friends laugh made her day so much better.   
After this hilarious episode, the gang went back to work. 

On the scene, Bonnie begins joking he might try do something familiar; playing in his human form on the scene. "just for the heck of it" Bonnie smirks to the bear. 

Freddy rolls his eyes, chuckling "Just give me the heads-up."

"And spoil the fun?" the rabbit grins, strumming his guitar to another song "I don't think so."

"Moron" Freddy muse.

Bonnie gives him a goofy look, and both chuckling returns back to the music. 

 

After work, Goldie and Freddy are needed in town, as they both needed being around to written reinsurance of their restaurant. 

Bonnie have finally pulled himself together and asks Chica for a date, although he said it isn't a date, more just a walk, in the night, under the full moon. Yeah, not a date. 

That left Spring and Foxy alone in the restaurant for the night, oh and Marion too, but that guy seemly never leaves the Parts and Service.   
Spring takes a nap inside the storage and Foxy spend some time thinking on a good story for the kids tomorrow. But again, he’s struck on not having any inspiration and paces back and forward inside his cove. He discovered that he sometimes gets good idea in there, also he likes some peace and quiet once and a while and the cove gives him just that. 

"Maybe I should let my old enemy, captain Blood-beard return?" Foxy muse inside his cove, he haven't used that guy for a while, he grinning sits on his ship "A good fight should clear up this storm!"   
He picks up a toy sword and begins imaging he stands on a real ship in a heavy storm, standing before a monstrous man with beard soaked in blood from his foes. Foxy points his sword at the imaginative pirate before him, not hearing the door opens. "We meet again, 'n 'tis the hour;" his eyes narrows "Only one 'o us gunna leave alive!"

Mike freeze of what the fox began yelling, then realizes it isn't him Foxy speaks to as he hears the fox makes quite a racket behind the curtain, as if he’s fighting someone. The young man carefully sneaks closer to the cove.

"What 'tis? ye went me treasure?" Foxy asks whoever he fights, he jumps on the edge of his prop ship. “over me dead body!" 

Mike carefully removes the curtain, just enough so he could see the fox at the pretty hilarious sight of Foxy jumping around on his prop ship, as if he’s really fighting someone.   
Foxy suddenly stops, pointing the toy sword against the empty space before him, baring his teeth "Any last word- yikes!" he yelps as the ship suddenly gives under his weight and before Mike can get out of the way. Both found themselves on the floor, with Foxy lying on top on the unlucky human.

The animatronic fox only notice the man at that moment, and quickly jumps on his feet "sorry" he muse, feeling pretty embarrassed he didn’t notice a human has sneaked inside on his watch. Then he notices who it is, titling his head "Didn't think we would see you again.. Mike was it?"

"Y-yeah" Mike sits up, staring rather startled at the fox "What was you doing?"

"Oh, you heard that" Foxy chuckle flustered, he smiles weakly to the man "I fought my worst enemy, the murderous Blood-beard!" the last he boasts, looking like he’s really got an enemy with that name. 

Mike finds it both really strange and funny of this fox actually plays around like some kid. "Did you win?" he asks, just to humor the animatronic.

"He got away." Foxy dismiss with a small shrug, adding smirking "I get him the next time and then I gunna send him straight to Davy Jones locker!" the last he says in his pirate accent.

"I didn't know you could change accent" Mike remarks, feeling comforting enough that the animatronic fox won’t hurt him. Mostly because this one has been his favorite, that until the said fox did try to kill him in the last location. But Foxy don't seems dangerous anymore. In fact, he seems friendly. 

Foxy grin and picks up the prop ship "Well, the pirate accent is just for show.” He turns his yellow eyes to the man “what? ye thought I speak like 'tis all the time?" he asks with his pirate accent.

Mike can't help but laugh, it sure took him by surprise that the fox didn't speak pirate all the time. "something like that. What about the eye patch?"

Foxy takes down the small black plate over his left eyes, smirking "part of the show too. Same with the hook" he waves his right hand.

Mike first now notice that the hook is gone, and a hand has taken its place. He never thought Foxy could change from hook to hand. "Where's your hook?"

"In my treasure box" Foxy points at the box in the corner of the cove. He lifts the prop ship back onto the small scene again "Along with some other stuff"

"More to your show?"

"Most of them, yes."

Mike blinks "What do you mean?"

Foxy gives him a look, then walks to the box and takes out an old locket in a metal chain, "This one is not part of the show, not sure why, but I can't make myself throw it away." he gives the young man the locket "Probably just some kid who forgot it, locket’s broken though." and Foxy doubt any kid or probably young adult will come for it by now. He’s not sure where he found it, but he have held onto it for a very long time, so whoever owned it before has probably already forgotten about it.

Mike looks at the locket, admittedly surprise that this seemly wild fox have kept someone's locket safe with such gentleness, for this locket looks almost new. "Mind I have a knack at it?" he asks the fox, getting rather curious who owned this locket before Foxy found it.   
Foxy gives him a very uncertain look, again to the man's surprise "I don't know.. I don’t want it to break."

"I will be very careful."

Foxy thinks about it, then slowly nods "Alright, but I'll stay close" he adds, only this time looking a bit like the one Mike remembered from the other location. 

“Alright” Mike agrees. And Foxy fetches him some tools from the Parts and Service and Mike begins tinkering with the small locket, he quickly discover why the fox couldn't get it open. Foxy’s fingers are too big and probably also too insensitive. While Mike's human hands and careful tinkering did the job. 

"Wow" Foxy blinks, smiling to the man "You did it."

Mike takes proudly the locket up and open it. His smile fade the second his eyes sees what’s inside this locket. Far too familiar pictures with far too familiar faces. Mike stare shocked at the faces of his friends, all where there, all except from Daniel. This locket... it belonged to Daniel. This must be the one he bought from the fair, not long after his last birthday.

Foxy looks at the pictures, at the smiling children faces "They look rather happy." He remark and not sure why, but somehow, deep in his mind; these faces seems very familiar, but why? Did he once entertain these kids?  
Foxy blinks when Mike slowly closes the locket, asking with a surprisingly cold voice "Where did you find it?"

"Eh?" Foxy blinks, not sure why this human suddenly is acting so cold.

"Where did you find it?!" Mike explode. 

The fox jump startled, the fur on his neck raise in the fright. "I-I don't remember" Foxy replies, feeling somewhat scared of this one's sudden anger "I always have it."

"You couldn't have it all the time!" Mike shouts, not sure how he shall feel about Foxy the Pirate; Daniel's favorite animatronic has held onto his locket for all these years. His mind is a mess "This belonged to one of my friends! This is his locket!"

"Then you should return it, bet he will be happy having it back" Foxy suggest still a little scared of Mike’s outburst, but still wishes this object back to its real owner. To his surprise, Mike suddenly falls on the floor, holding the locket close to him with a heartbroken look in his blue eyes. Foxy’s not sure what to do anymore "... did I say something wrong?" he asks, feeling uncertain how to tackle this.   
He moves slowly closer to the man "Mike?" he softly call, the man looks up and Foxy asks "aren't you friends anymore?" maybe that’s why Mike is so sad.

"Foxy... my friend.. every one of them.." Mike looks to the locket, feeling he’s about to cry again "..they were killed..."

Foxy's eyes wide and jaw drops, he did quickly close his jaw, trying to speak, but what can he say?   
"I... I.. I don't know what to say" the fox admit with ears down in sadness. "Other than, I'm sorry... you can keep the locket" he mutter and because he don’t know what else he can do, he leaves the man, he has never been good in comforting people. 

Mike simple holds Daniel's locket tight, barely noticing the fox have left him. He don't know how long he sits there, all his mind is on; why is it he keeps breaking down in this place?  
He close the locket, and freeze. For right on the usual smooth silver surface stands two words there weren't there moments ago.

'it's me'


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy, Bonnie and Chica explains Mike they never meant hurting anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those who comments on the story, look at the notes below for my reply to you.

'it's me'

What did it mean?! Was Daniel's spirit somehow trying telling him he's still around? Mike did not understand!  
why do he keep seeing those two words??  
He looks up as the door suddenly opens and Bonnie and Chica walks inside, both laughing and seemly have a great time. He would’ve questioned why the animatronics were outside, if not his mind are such a mess at the moment.

Then Chica notices the man and stops laughing, she notice the sorrowful, yet also very confusing look in his eyes. She wishes to help this one "Did something happen?" she asks the human. 

Bonnie turns around as well, however he did react a bit more aggressive "You bet something happen." he stomps to the brunette and grab him around the collar "why did you leave us?!" he demands angry.

Mike stare shocked at the bunny, is it one of the spirits of his friends talking?

"You didn't even give us a change helping you, you fool!" Bonnie growls “you just left without any explanation!”

Nope it's just Bonnie being a complete jerk!

"I don't have to explain anything to you bunny!" Mike retort, too pissed to even get scared of Bonnie's glaring eyes.

"I'm a rabbit, not a bunny."

"same fucking thing!"

Bonnie eyes narrows "A bunny is a baby rabbit. Do I look like a baby to you?!" he asks the human angry.

"you're sure acting like one!!"

"I'm not the one crying a river!"

"Well, to your information rabbit, your beloved home was the cause of it!" Mike is too angry and upset to think clearly anymore, so the words just comes out. "Your hellhole of a home killed my best friends!!"

Bonnie eyes wide in shock. Chica stands like frozen behind him. The rabbit let go of the man, looking away "So that's why... if it is any comfort.” Bonnie glance to him, giving him an angry look, yet, the anger is not towards the human. “This place is nothing like the earlier ones."

"It seems very similar to me" Mike retort, still too pissed at the rabbit animatronic. 

This time the anger is towards him "Well, it is not. People might not have seen it, but.." Bonnie trail off, not sure how to explain this.

"Those places were only happy and light on the outside" Chica says for him, she hug her right wing "going a little deeper... and you would’ve see the darkness..."

"We know of the murders" Foxy comes over to them, ears down in sadness, but he do feel a bit more confident saying this around his friends "Please understand, there was nothing we could do..."

Mike finds himself emptied for anger, replace with deep confusions "why?" were they the same ones he and his friends gushed on about all those years back?

"Our programming were very strict" Chica explains.

"And no matter how much we fought against it, we could not break free" Foxy mutter, looking away.

Mike blinks, his vision of Freddy Fazbear Pizza being a happy place was pretty much already shattered after his friends murder, but apparently it could shatter to tinier pieces. Even the animatronics suffered in those places.   
Then... what about when he was a Night Guard? Those nights they hunted him.  
Was it their programming or was it something else that made them go after him?   
"do you remember your last location?" he asks the three.

they nod.

Mike did somehow fear the answer, but he have to know. "What made you hunt the Night Guards?"

"Night Guards?" Bonnie asks, looking rather confuse. He looks at the two others but they looked just as confuse as him. Bonnie turns back to Mike "We didn't have any Night Guards" the rabbit tells him. 

Mike blinks, not the answer he expected. Well, he kinda expected they told him they knew they hunted the Night Guards and according to the man over the phone, which he began calling the Phone Guy, they were stuffing the Night Guards into a suit, killing him in the progress. He didn’t expect this! If they didn't know they had a Night Guard, then what the hell did they think they went after at night??  
"Then what did you do at night?"

The three animatronics looks at one another, Chica turns to him, looking suddenly scared "We... we tried escaping the Nightmare" and adds before Mike could say anything "And before you tell us it is stupid and nightmares is just dreams. one:” she takes up her wing towards him ”We couldn't dream back then. And two, whatever happed each night.” She hugs herself, clearly still remembering whatever they thought they saw “I- we always had this feeling we went through a nightmare. I remember we were so scared of whatever watched us through those cameras.." 

They saw the Night Guard.... as a nightmare? That's nonsense! They didn't look scared when he watched them through the cameras! In fact, they looked like they knew they were delighted of hunting him. But that’s his point of view, what did they see from the other side of those cameras? "What did you do?"

"First, we tried getting away, hiding. Chica hid in the kitchen, she realized the camera was broken" Foxy explains, he points at his cove "and I hid in my cove, trying blocking the camera out by humming." 

So that's why he sometimes could hear the fox hum behind that curtain.

"I went into the Parts and Service, sometimes going close to the camera, see if I could see whoever was watching." Bonnie explains, he shrugs both scared and angry. "Never helped though. So me and Chica chose teaming up and began going to the source." 

To Mike's surprise, the rabbit made a shudder "I'm not sure what the hell was in that room, but whatever is was, it didn't want us inside. Those doors almost took my foot off" the last he growls in annoyance.

Oh, yes, the blast doors. Still, remembering to back then, neither Chica nor Bonnie looked scared, they just stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Or maybe wide eye and open mouth were their being scared expressions? Still, it don't explain why the first days they weren't very active, but as week would progress, they did.   
"did you try and catch this.. eh Nightmare?" he asks them.

"No, but our programming surly would" Foxy says, giving the man a look " Fighting that urge.. It was easy the first days of the week, but for each day passing. The urge got stronger.” He looks away, scratching his arm with his right hand “Those last days at the week; I could barely stay still the cove, always have to rush to the door"

"It destroyed most of his suit, for he wasn't build running like that" Chica explains.

"Not to mention those doors were almost frying my circuits" Foxy muse, clearly feeling uncomfortable of getting reminded of those doors again. “didn’t make it better I was already in bad shape..” he add with ears further down.

Now Mike feel pretty sorry for the fox. Back then, he was so scared when Foxy hammered on the door and took a good piece of his power. He never thought that Foxy actually almost got fried for that action and in reality didn't want to. 

"Me and Chica would begin on glitching when the urge got too strong to fight." Bonnie explains, making a small twitch with his head in sign what he meant.

That explains why both Bonnie and Chica's head would start twitching those last nights and be incredible active. Then.. what about Freddy. He of all seems to be the one most in control. He remembers that the bear staying calmly on the scene and when finally moving. He kept to the darkness, only his glowing eyes told where he was, freaking him out and didn’t make it better with that laugher!   
"What about Freddy?" Mike asks the three, trying his best not to shudder of the memories of how scary Freddy was from the last location. "Was he afraid too?"

"You bet, but.. I don't know” Foxy scratch his messy fur on his head. “One day he just ... began getting aggressive against those nightmares when the power ran out." Foxy explains, not seeing that Mike's face pale.

Chica nods to the fox "I'm surprised he could just walk up to it, play his tune and then attack it."

"Probably to show that fucker he is not scared of it anymore" Bonnie grins, however the grin fades when he noticed how pale Mike has become "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You looks like you have seen a ghost" Foxy add, looking just as worried as the two others.

Mike can't believe this. All this time he thought these guys were out for his blood just because they were killer robots. When in fact; both Night Guard and Animatronics were actually playing the same survival game, both parts fearing for their lives. The only reason the Animatronics even got close to the office was a programming, probably the one Phone Guy told about; they thought the Night Guard was a endo skeleton and it needed getting back into a suit. The man just forgot telling that the animatronics are sentience and they were just as scared for the Night Guard as the Night Guard was for them!  
Well all except from Freddy, but from how the others explains it. It seems the bear simple tried protecting the others. 

His thoughts got cut straight off when suddenly a pair of yellow arms wraps around of him, he jumps startled, but the arms- or wings holds him down. 

"Relax" Chica says, the one whose hugging him "Sheesh, never been hugged before?" she asks with a slight annoyed tone, then the frown turns into a teasing smirk. 

Mike blinks. Not sure how to react on this, for this is getting weird! They are the same from the last location, but now.. they are so friendly.

"He don't seems like the huggable type" Bonnie remarks grinning. 

And Mike snaps out from his brain meltdown and point at the rabbit "To your notice, I actually like hugging and good at it too" and he proves it by hugging Chica.   
the chicken giggle and returns the hug.

"Nope, still not seeing it" Bonnie says, grinning like a moron. 

"I dare you hug Bonnie" Foxy says.

And Bonnie's grin vanish, He shoot the human a pitiful glare of looking dangerous "Hug me and I will- argh!" he yelps when Mike jumps up after him, the rabbit takes the run for it, with the grinning Mike not far behind.

"Come on Bonnie, be the cute rabbit and hug the human!" Foxy yells after the rabbit, Chica didn't say anything, she's too busy laughing.

"Do I look like a pet you can hug?!" Bonnie yells angry back, still running away from the also laughing Mike.

"YES!" all three yells, much to Bonnie's dismay "I hate you guys!" he cries at them, but that just becomes his downfall.

"Gotcha!" Mike jumps at the rabbit, trying to hug him, but that quickly turns into a more playfully roughhousing.   
And being an animatronic sure comes in handy in roughhousing. The bigger and stronger rabbit grabs the young man, sits his knee on his back and begins tickling Mike. Making the young man burst in laugher, trying getting the purple rabbit away. 

"Attack!" and Foxy joins the fight. Tackling the Bonnie off of Mike and says to the recovering human as he hands him a toy sword "Let's show 'tis buccaneer who he's dealin' wit'" he says with his pirate accent. 

Mike smirks and takes the sword "Ay, ay captain!" 

"You challenge the mighty Bonnie?" the rabbit asks cocky, he made a gesture as if he plays on a guitar "The King of rock and roll!"

" you betcha!" Mike laughs, completely forgetting these guys are actually the same robots that tried killing him a year back. At this moment, he’s simple enjoying the moment of fun.

"Bonnie, catch!" Chica throws another toy sword over to Bonnie and the rabbit points his weapons at them, even making a mocking bow "Come and get me, ladies."

Mike eyes Foxy, the fox smirks takes down his eye patch in response, and both charge at Bonnie, going into, in their eyes an epic battle.   
They hit each other's weapons in a swordfight, running laughing around in the whole restaurant, all in all just having a fun time playing this crazy game. Mike completely forget the grief of his friends and his fear of these animatronics. Just for this moment, he’s having an epic battle against Bonnie along with Foxy. He didn't realize it before now that he hasn't let loose like this after his friends murder and it felt nice just letting go of the pain and be happy. 

Then something unexplainable happed, just as he has a one and one battle against Foxy on the scene. His eyes catches someone at the door. A young and somewhat bulky man, about his age appears, his hair is dark brown, middle short and slightly curly. The face, more edged and adult, but there was no doubt about who this is!   
The man walks casual inside, along with someone else, but Mike do not see that other one, his eyes are on the brown haired male.   
Then, in slow motion, this curly haired man turns his head and their eyes met. Bright meets the duller blue. The man looks at first a little surprise, then... he smiles.

"Sean?" Mike gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is Mike just seeing things or is one of his childhood friends really alive? find out the next chapter! 
> 
> wow, I sounded like some episode narrator *sheepish chuckle*
> 
> to Esmeraldas Dream: I'm glad your (probably) first fnaf fanfic would be mine. and don't worry, I will keep on updating this fanfic. 
> 
> to ThatOneNightmare: heh heh, I can try but no promises. :P   
> I am unsure what you mean with Marion, but I do find his lack of emotions funny from time to time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy remember when they upgraded and how happy he is that it was only a one time thing.

A sudden pain snaps Mike out from the moment, Foxy's toy sword have hit him right over the arm. And being a robot, that’s really hurt!

"Sorry!" Foxy cries and drops his toy sword, "I sometimes forget how fragile humans can be." He explains embarrass he have hurt the brunette.

"I'm fine." Mike muse, although pretty sure he will get a bruise from that hit. He glance to the door where he saw an adult Sean seconds ago, but the man is gone. Was it just his imagination? What else could it be? Sean and the others are death.

Suddenly Freddy comes over to them, seemly amused over something. "It seems you had quite some battle Mr. Schmidt." He takes gentle yet firmly Mike's arm and checks the already red spot. "Hm, nothing broken, but you will get one big bruise." the bear eyes him, still looking amused. "Maybe you should take down the swords for now."

"..Yeah" Mike nods, still thinking too much of who he just saw. Why did he see Sean? After all these years and suddenly he hallucinate about his closet friend? Suddenly, his stomach made a huge growl. 

"Seems like someone is hungry." Bonnie grin, more so of Mike’s face turning a bit red. 

"I warm some pizza!" Chica beam and runs off.

"You don't have to-" Mike tries but Bonnie stops him grinning "Forget in Mikey, she won't hear a word when she’s like this."

Mike gives him a small glare for the nickname, but he have to deal. He did get food. By a bunch of animatronics, but who says no to free food??  
Chica returns with a plate of warmed pizza and Mike takes a bit hesitant a bite, expecting it to be something boring like- but to his huge surprise, the pizza is incredible tasty. "Wow, you made this?" he asks the chicken, amazed how good this is. 

"I make all the food." Chica boast proudly "Well.. almost all of it" she adds sheepish, nodding towards the empty kitchen. "I get some help from the new cooks, still my recipes though." The chicken winks to the human.

"It is really good" Mike tells her, wolfing down the rest of the pizza. He can understand why this place have gotten so popular if this is the food they serve. First time he taste the food, he didn’t buy anything the last time he was here, when the place was open.

"Thank you" Chica smiles, then turns to Freddy there asks "Any leftovers from today?"  
She nods "Yes, I’ll get it." and the chicken left, after a few moments she and a the same golden bear from last time returns with several plates of pizza.

"Where's Spring?" the golden bear asks with a pretty deep voice, looking around after this 'Spring' character. 

Foxy takes one of the pizzas "He's sleeping, much to my surprise with all the racket we made." and to Mike bafflement, he begins eating it.

"You can eat?!" the human gasps eyes wide towards the eating fox.

Freddy smirks to the baffled man. "Oh yes, a new upgrade we got almost a year back."

"And beside from being useful, as it turns into extra energy and keeps us powered up for longer time" Bonnie takes a pizza slice, takes a bite and says after swallowing. "Better yet; it feels good being able to eat."

"Can- can you taste it too?" Mike asks, eyes going wider.

"Yes, but I don't think we can taste it as well as you can Mr. Schmidt" Freddy remark with a  weak smile. 

Mike have to admit that hearing these guys can eat is darn amazing. And here he only thought their appearance has change, but no, their whole bodies has been changed- upgraded to the better. That gets the human curious. "What else is new?"

"We have gotten bigger personality disks, according to our father; it gives us deeper and more.. 'three dimensional personalities'" Freddy explains, frowning at the last part. "Whatever that means" he shakes slightly his head. "Anyway, these new disks enable us understanding human behavior better."

"Yeah, that was pretty hard before" Foxy admit, takes his second piece of pizza. 

Mike simple nods, thinking back to when he saw them in that old restaurant, well, beside from acting like 'killer bots' at night, none of them made any sign being sentient at day. They just sang and moved like a ordinary animatronic on that stage. 

The golden bear turns his red eyes to Mike "We can feel touches too."

"And pain" Chica points in, smiling sheepish "I learned that the hard way."

"She burned her wing" Bonnie whispers to the young man. Making sure Chica didn’t hear it, as he have no wishes making that one angry.

Mike is rather surprise they too can feel pain and touches. All these new upgrades made them more, well humanlike. Whoever gave them these upgrades really knew what they were doing. and this father Freddy speaks of; could it be the mechanic who build them?  
"Did your father give you these upgrades?" he asks.

That question did make Foxy think of how it was going through these upgrades, he admit, they are useful, but they weren't very funny getting installed.

***

_The metal door suddenly slammed open, making the crowded together and pretty burned animatronics look up. From the door, several firemen walked inside. They stopped seemly shocked over the animatronics were still active and looking straight at them.  
Then another human walked inside, not a fireman though. "Oh thank god" this person- a female sighted behind the mask and went over to the scared animatronics "They survived the fire" she said, clearly relieved over their survival._

_Foxy, like his friends were still in shock over the fire almost ate them alive. If it haven't been for Goldie taking them into this room, then they wouldn't have survived the fire.  
“This way” the woman said and left the building. Foxy and the others looked to Goldie, he gave them a nod “They are friends.” and they followed the humans outside._

_The humans took them into a big truck and with the last one inside, they closed it. Before the door closed, Foxy saw the building they have more or less considered as home, now nothing more but burned walls._  
The door closed and they were once again surrounded by darkness. It scared Foxy, being moved never meant something good, not in his head at least. Why should this be any better?  
Foxy has no idea how long they drove, but it have to been hours for when the door opened, it has gotten dark outside. The humans made them follow them into a huge building, looking very alike to a store house, barely giving any of them time to scan this new place. Inside the humans made him and the others lie down on some metal tables and being ordered around pretty much all his life made the fox just do what he was being told. On the table, the humans strapped him in and the mechanics went to work. They began removing parts off him and like all the other times when this happen, the animatronic got scared, but the strapping's kept Foxy from moving, so he just have to watch the mechanics take him apart. Sometimes he got shut down, which was a huge relief, but other times he was turned on and Foxy hated those parts.  
For that made him see how much they have taken his body apart, he wanted to scream, but couldn't as they have removed his voice box. He did not know how long they worked on him and his friends, all he remember that he just wanted them to stop! 

_More so as the mechanics gave him new limbs and kept touching his fingers with an electric welder, first it startled him actually feeling pain, but that quickly turned it dismay as the pain continued as long they weld his fingers. the pain did not stop, for they did the same to his arms, legs, his whole body in fact! The worst was around his face._

_One day they did stop, then they began messing around with his new limbs, again, he felt it. Sometimes they poked him, making him flinch, but it seems they wanted him to react, for they always seemed happy when he reacted to the pain. They shut him down again, and when he woke up once again, he saw them close his chest down with a new form of cover. Then to his horror they suddenly began pouring water at him, he knew by old programming and experience that water mixed with his circuits equal major glitching! He tried getting away from the falling water, but to no avail, again thanks to the strapping's and he got soaked from top to bottom. To his surprise, no glitching. He stared shocked at his soaking wet body, shocked he haven't started glitching. Again, the mechanics seemed happy and dried the water off his new cover. Foxy stared at them, confused._  
What was going on?! He flinched as he felt something behind his head, mostly surprised he actually felt that! He looked back as much back the strapping's allowed him and saw a human was doing something. He couldn't see what it was though, but he got a pretty good idea. Their mainframe was at the back of their heads.  
Then suddenly, his mind was flooded with information’s, he could barely make sense of all these new info he got, and pretty much ended up with a headache with all these new data he got inside his head. While his mind was flooded with these new data and knowledge, he felt hands tinkering around his body. 

_As the river of information slowly died down, leaving him numb, the humans finally let him go. He stumbled onto the floor, barely able to control his body, it felt so... different. His vision more vivid, better details than before and all the orders in his head were gone, no longer he got information of what he saw. Then how was he suppose to know what was what?_  
He lifted his hand, felt movement all up to his shoulders by this move. He froze, again taken by surprise he could feel that! He moved his hand again and it came into view, he blinked, for he was so used to looking at metal hands as his suit was so tattered that his endo skeleton was shown several places. Now, he saw hand- or were they paws? He sat up, feeling every move, he ignored it, too busy checking out his rebuild body. Looking at his chest, he saw very pale red fur, a little long and pretty scruffy. He sat fully down, but jumped startled of a completely new feeling, looking behind, he blinked.  
Was that a... tail? He stared at the tail, red like most of his body, pretty messy though. He titled his head and tried moving this new limb and the tail moved a little from side to side. That, was pretty cool. 

_"Movements looks good."_

_Foxy blinked as he felt someone grab his head and turn in back to his front. A woman stood right before him and began snapping her fingers at his ears. The snapping sound made his ears flinch and Foxy himself found the sound a bit annoying.  
"Hearing, check." She took a small flashlight and lit it right into his eyes. The sudden light to his eyes made him jump and rub them. It surprised himself for this reaction, usually flashing light makes him reboot, but nothing happed. _

_"Can you hold him?" the woman asked, she didn’t sound annoyed though._

_"Sure" and Foxy jumped when someone grabbed his shoulders, holding him down. Whoever held him, made him go back down on his knees, letting the woman flash the light into his eyes again. Foxy did not like the light!  
But at least it didn't seems to affect him as it once did. The woman stopped flashing, seems content "Eyes fully functional, should we try the voice box?"_

_"It needs to be checked and see if Foxy can use his new library of words correctly." the man who held Foxy replied._

_Foxy wasn't sure what they were talking about, only it has something to do with his voice box. The woman knelt down before him. "Alright Foxy, try and speak."_

_Speak? hang on, what did that mean?_  
"I don't -" Foxy dropped his mouth in shock. The words- he said exactly what he wanted! And so easily! It was such a blessing, no longer have to be trapped with only those old pirate recordings and search them through in hope he could use any of the words to speak what was on his mind! Sure he and the others could speak other ways, but this was so much better!  
He stared at the two humans "I can speak?" 

_"You can." the woman nodded, did make a jump of Foxy leapt laughing on his feet "That’s awesome!" and the fox hugged her "Thank you!"_

_"...Holy shit."_

_Foxy blinked let go of the woman and turned around, still on the metal table sat Bonnie. Looking quite different from when they were at the restaurant. His head was smaller and more elongated than before. His eyes brighter and so close to his new mask that it was completely impossible seeing the endo skeleton. Ears  longer and wider than the old ones, also, the articulated was completely gone, and yet, the ears could bend way more freely than before, for Bonnie's ears were lying down against his back. The purple rabbit gasped and took his paw-like hands up to his mouth, surprised he just spoke. Then he looked at Foxy and said still pretty shocked "...My mind just broke."_

_"Oh man~"_

_Both fox and rabbit looked to one of the surrounding mechanics, the man stared at the bunny in dismay.  
A deep chuckle and a deep yet soft voice said to the distressed mechanic "Not literally my good man." and the new repaired Freddy came over to them, like the two others, his face a bit smaller and more elongated, long thick fur covered his body, just like with Foxy. Bonnie's fur was shorter than theirs. _

_"Freddy!" both said, happy seeing him._

_The bear nodded and turned smiling around to the chicken as she came into view. "Am I the only one who finds this great? For this is great!" she beamed. Unlike the others, she did kinda look like her old self, except for her body did get more feminine looks and the feathers on her head have gotten longer, thicker and several of them fallen down over her head as bangs. Unlike the others, Chica got bright yellow feathers and her once robotic hands was build into wing-like hands._

_Foxy titled his head and notice he wasn't the only one got a tail, Chica have one too, just out of feathers._

_"This is indeed great" Freddy agreed to the chicken.  
Foxy and Bonnie both nodded._

_"You look good too."_

_The four turned around and the golden bear, Goldie walked over to them. He stopped before them and said with a weak smile "And you four has much to learn, as humans says: time for school."_  
The four blinked, not sure what the golden bear meant.      
     
***

"No.." The golden bear looks suddenly very sad, snapping Foxy out from his small flashback. 

"He wasn't.. around when it happened." Goldie looks sadly at Mike, he gesture at himself. "these upgrades were his idea. But..he never saw it fulfilled."

Mike suddenly feels very dreadful, the way the golden bear speaks about it. He gets the horrible idea that their father is dead. "He's gone?"

The golden bear nods, the four others looks down sad. 

Mike feels bad for them, for like him, they knows to the feeling of loss. "I'm sorry."

They simple nod, and a pretty awkward silence appears. Fortunately interrupted by Freddy "Change of topic seems good.” The bright blue eyes goes over to the man “What is your story Mr. Schmidt?" the bear asks. 

Mike blinks. "My story?"

"Yes, you said something about you lost your friends in one of the restaurants." Bonnie says, his ears half bend down "Were you close?"

"I... " Mike lower his head, he did not feel ready to share this with them. The animatronics are really nice, but he did not have enough trust sharing his life story with them, not to mention; he tries to forget about the past, not remembering it. "Sorry, but I'm not ready sharing this..."

Bonnie looks disappointed, Chica too, but tries her best hiding it. Foxy just looks confused, the golden bear is unreadable and Freddy?

The bear gives him a small nod "I understand, we are still only strangers for you." He says in his calm tone that makes people feel welcome. 

He is glad the bear understands. "Thanks.. not many understands why it still hurts even after so many years." Mike mutter, his family were a good example. At least he don’t have to worry about them anymore, still he can’t help but feel.. alone at times... However he can't hold back a snicker as Bonnie remarks loudly "What a bunch of heartless bastards!"

Even more as Freddy whacks the rabbit over the head "Language!" the bear growls, apparently not liking Bonnie’s choice of words.

"Auch! Who are you? My mother?!" Bonnie asks angry, holding over his sour head.

"No, I'm your boss." Freddy remarks.

"Only in working hours." Bonnie retort.  
Didn’t matter to the bear though."I still don't want you use such words in here!"

"I say whatever the hell I want!"

Whack!

"Auch!"

"If that's the case, then I can hit you as much I desire when you keeps cursing" Freddy remarks smugly to the hurting rabbit. 

"Bear 1. Rabbit zero." Mike muse, trying his very best not bursting into laugher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot happens in this chapter, clues about Mike's friends, the animatronics new upgrade and also a little more deepen in the character's personality.
> 
> if you have any questions I will do my best answering them. so long it doesn't make too much spoiler.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a normal day at a not normal restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song "Showtime" is made by Madame Macabre.

He never thought he would get new friends this suddenly, he have gotten so antisocial after his friends death that he were lucky getting Steve as friend. But he here he is, friends with the same animatronics that have tried killing him around two years back. But he did know they did not mean to back then. They were just as big victims of the company's selfish morale than the Night Guards were. And Mike is happy he befriended these guys, sure they reminds him of his old friends, but he tries not thinking about that when he hang around the animatronics. 

He walks into the restaurant, but right away, he can sense something is wrong. The place is too dark, too creepy being the right one.  
Suddenly he hears Chica’s giggle. 

_“You guys know what time it is? That's right! It's-“_

Freddy interrupts her. “Time for party!” He laughs, and it turns wicked and far from welcoming anymore.

He suddenly finds himself inside the former location, inside the office and looking at the animatronics on the stage from the monitor.  
don't look at us as though we're the devil  
you really ought to know

Chica’s voice can be heard, but the robotic chicken is not moving on the stage.

_We're being level_  
this was never our intended pass time,  
but how could we forget that dark crime? 

Then in a static of the cam, Chica looks at him through the camera.  
He takes the monitor down and light the west hall, Bonnie stands at the door, but somehow he do not close the door.

how pathetic for you to cry victim,  
we know your guilty heart soiled within

Bonnie’s voice is heard, but again, the rabbit is not moving his mouth nor body.

_Monsters roam these halls but they're not robots,  
men are capable of some dark thoughts_

He turn to the other door and Chica stands in the window, now both voices can be heard. While the two stands there like stone.

_crank those gears_  
the music is in me  
been a real long day 

He checks the clock, it’s only 1 am

_and we're dying to be free_  
don't stop now  
'cause I can guarantee  
when the silence drops 

He checks both doors, the two animatronics are gone. He checks the cam to the backstage and sees Bonnie is staring right into the camera with black eyes.

_we're the last thing that you'll see_  
He looks to cam 4B and looks at Chica.  
Don't you feel even a little regret,  
I can't see it in your eyes  
so judgment you'll get 

Chica suddenly moves, but not her usual fluid way, she is heavily twitching.

_hunt you down, doesn't this seem familiar? We'll  
trade our lives for one that's bigger_

He looks to the cam to the west hall, Bonnie stands there, and the rabbit is twitching looking at him.

_Won't you agree that this feeling's awful?_  
To be all on your own  
deep in your bones 

Suddenly Bonnie’s gone, he looks up and gets a screaming Bonnie right in his face.

_Soon enough you'll know exactly how it felt_  
karma can be cruel  
with hands dealt 

He falls down from his chair, looking up to Bonnie. The rabbit straighten up and sings as Chica walks inside

_crank those gears_  
the music is in me  
been a real long day  
and we're dying to be free 

their whole body glitches, for a second looking like two whitely humanoid mists

_don't stop now_  
'cause I can guarantee  
when the silence drops  
we're the last thing that you'll see 

back to normal, Bonnie grabs him, still singing along with Chica

_springs recoil  
your time is nearly out_

Bonnie shows him the cam to the stage, Freddy is staring into the camera, eyes black and looks ready to kill.

_you've got one percent_

Chica sings, pointing at how much power he is on

_and no one can hear you shout  
all goes black_

Right in quote, the power runs out. 

_you hear the motors roar  
been a real fun game_

Foxy appears at the west door, simple staring inside with glowing eyes.

_but we're breaking down that door_

Chica gasps, turning on a flashlight “Oh dear! It looks like we're reaching the end of the show!” she giggles to her two friends.

Bonnie lets him go, laughing way too cheerfully “We've had so much fun! We really hate to see you go!”  
and all three begins laughing, only causes him to feel more scared.

_oh what a shame that things turned out this way_

They sings again, looking rather sorry, but not for long.

_forgive me but you've really got to pay  
up for the suffering you've caused us_

Their eyes turns black, glitching again into three faceless but bloody children.

_join into this children's chorus_

The three bloody children walks towards him, singing with twisted voices.

_crank those gears_  
the music is in me  
been a real long day  
and we're dying to be free 

This sight is scaring him to death and feels pretty relived when Bonnie, Foxy and Chica once again appears as animatronics.

_don't stop now_  
'cause I can guarantee  
when the silence drops  
we're the last thing that you'll see 

Someone suddenly grabs him from behind.

_springs recoil  
your time is nearly out_

And he looks right into Freddy’s murderous black eyes.

_you've got one percent_

This time Freddy is singing.

_and no one can hear you shout  
all goes black_

Chica giggling turn off the flashlight, only their glowing eyes can be seen.

_you hear the motors roar_  
been a real fun game  
but we're breaking down that door 

And Freddy begins to stuff his head into something, laughing his deep laugher along with the three others.

 

***

Mike flails his arms, trying getting free from what he thinks is Freddy trying stuffing his head into one of his masks.  
He gets free and stare gasping for air at the jacket mangled around his neck and head. He takes it off, relived and annoyed. “Note to self.. take off your darn jacket before going to sleep.” He have already forgotten the dream, and maybe that’s best from how fast his heart is pounding.  
Sleeping has always been a problem for him, always getting nightmares. Although he must admit; the dreams seems to have gotten more... well intense and straight out weird since he got fired as Night Guard in the other location.  
Anyway, he might as well get up now he is awake, no way he can take another dream like that on the same day.  
Another reason he can so easily get up from bed, he have finally gotten a reason to leave this apartment. He have friends. 

"Off to the restaurant again?" Steve asks, not even looking away from TV-show he watches, before it is time for him going to work. The red haired is of course happy his roommate have gotten new friends, for from what he knows; he’s pretty much the brunette's only friend. What he didn't understand is why Mike would be friends with a bunch of animatronics, least those who keeps giving the man nightmares!  
"What do you see in them anyway?"

Mike stops at the door, grinning. "They are funny." and he leaves the red haired, not wanting  get late for the bus. 

Steve frowns, not see what is so funny with a bunch of robots, then again; Mike did have some strange view of what is funny. He shrugs it off. "If you say so." and returns back to the TV-show.

Mike literately jumps off the bus as it stops at the restaurant and runs inside, looking forward to another day with his new friends. The restaurant hasn't open yet, but it didn't matter, the doors are open.  
"Hey guys!" he calls and walks inside.

"Is it just me or is he coming earlier for each day?" Bonnie asks with a grin while helping the golden bear decorating the tables for another party.

Freddy gives Mike a concerned look "Are you even getting enough sleep?" 

"Nope!" Mike smirks.

Bonnie laughs walks over to Mike. "Who needs it anyway." and gives the man a fist bump. 

Quote to Freddy makes a face-palm, the rabbit and man laughs of giving the bear a headache.

"Good morning Mikey!" Chica voice is heard out from the kitchen, she peeks out, smiling. "You hungry?"

"Starving." the man smiles, glancing to Freddy as the bear remarks flatly. “I shouldn’t be surprised you neglect that as well.” 

Chica giggles "Can’t have that, breakfast’s coming right up. But you pay." She adds smirking.

"Alright, alright" Mike takes his hands up in defense. Still smiling he sits down and Chica gives him new baked buns with cheese and ham and a glass of juice. Not much, but Chica’s cooking is to die for!

Foxy sits down beside him, asking with ears slightly down. "Hey, if you don't have anything for today, could you join me under today's show?" 

"Sure" Mike nods, mouth full of bun. This isn't the first time he have joined Foxy in his small pirate show, it’s actually really funny having a sword fight and imaginary adventure with the fox. 

Chica title her head. "Don't you have a job?" She asks, did notice he have visited them in working hours these past days. 

"Not for the moment." Mike replies, finishing his breakfast and going for the juice. "Still looking though." He haven’t found a job since getting fired from the graveyard shift in the last location. Mostly because he’s still having nightmares of the horror he went through. Good thing they aren’t like that anymore. 

"Hey, I got an idea." Bonnie says, sitting down beside Mike."You could work here!" 

And Mike almost spit the juice out at him. "What?!" he asks in disbelief. Bonnie can’t just makes that suggestion! What he knows, no one besides him knows of their sentience.

Bonnie shrugs careless. "You are here pretty much all the time, anyway." Beside, he’s not the only one enjoying Mike’s company. It is nice speaking normally with a human again.

"And helping us." Chica adds, like Bonnie, happy Mike have taken their sentience rather nicely. He, their father and those who gave them the upgrades has been the only humans who have been nice to them. Back to the matter of hand.. or wing.  
Chica turns to Freddy "Can't he work here?” Giving him her best puppy eyes. “Please~?"

Mike turns to the bear, and to his happiness and surprise, Freddy gives him a smile "Why not? As they say; you are here all the time.” He looks away, smirking “If you want to work here that is."

Oh he would love to! It will be so awesome working alongside his friends!  
There is just one problem; "Do you think your boss will hire me?" Mike asks “so far I know, the management has no knowledge of your awareness.” He didn't see the sheepish looks on Bonnie, Chica and Foxy faces, none of them have told him they actually are the management for this place.

Freddy gives the man a smile, he have confident they can sort this little problem out. "So true, but I'm sure he will consider hiring you." He raise from the chair. "I will makes sure he will meet you for a Job Application. You simple bring your CV with you." and the bear leaves, hiding a smirk.

"Okay?" Mike blinks, not sure what just happed. Did their manager know of their sentience? That would be new.  
But beside from Freddy acting a bit too secretive for his taste, Mike begins helping his friends opening the restaurant.  
First he helps Chica and the waitress’s out in the kitchen, trying awkwardly getting away from one of the waitress's who seemly has a crush on him.

"Someone seems to have a girlfriend." Chica teases him after he awkwardly excused himself away from that one.

"I don't think so." Mike replies dull, he hasn't gotten himself a girlfriend since he dated Sean's sister and that was more just to comfort one another of the loss of a good friend and brother. They aren’t together anymore, but they are still keeping the contact. He admit he still have feelings for her and somehow hopes they can one day get together again, just this time it will be in love and not in grief.  
And speaking of having a crush. "Have you spoken with Bonnie of your feeling yet?" he asks, well aware the chicken and rabbit have something between them, but both too uncertain of their own feeling to do anything about it. 

And right, Chica looks away, trying hiding her blushing. "N-no, I-I have been too busy." 

"Sure" Mike smirks, happy he got some payback onto her. 

“Oh shut it!” Chica cry flustered, hitting him over the head with her wings, more red than yellow in the face. Mike just laughs, although trying not to as the cooks are beginning on staring and wondering why the chicken  animatronic is hitting him?  
After helping (and embarrassing) Chica. Mike goes over to Foxy and have a lot of fun playing pirate with the fox. He might be adult, but he didn't care what people thinks that he’s too old playing around. He thinks it’s funny and so do the kids. They jumps on their seats of the show Mike and Foxy; playing two rivals fighting against one another, both trying getting their hands (and hook) on the priceless treasure which is Foxy’s prop treasure box on the middle at the scene. 

"That was fun." Mike grins after the show and the children runs laughing back to their parents, pretty much all of them speaks of the show and how fun it was of Mike getting his butt whooped by Foxy. The young man did let Foxy win, but admittedly he is tired from all the jumping around with the fox. He haven’t been moving around like this since he was a kid. A bottle of water comes into his view. He looks up from his spot up against the ship, seeing that  Foxy is handing him the water.

"You said it pal" the fox laughs, like the man, had a blast. "Been a while since anyone made me move this much around." But unlike the human, not tired at all.

"Hey, you have nothing to complain about." Mike playfully whacks the fox from the floor. "I'm the one dying in exhausting here!"

Foxy grinning sits down beside him. "You are so out of shape."

"You would be exhausted too if you have any lungs."

"I doubt it." The fox smirks. "Even if I did have lungs, I'm pretty sure I would be in better shape than you." He tease and laughing dodged the flying bottle of water. 

"Oh shut it.." Mike grumble, yet have trouble not bursting into laugher at the fox making goofy face at him.  

Spring walks over to them, chuckling over their playfully argument. “Someone is having fun I see.”

Foxy nods, laughing. Mike smiles, but he cannot help but feel a little uncertain around the gold colored hare. Not sure why though, Spring is probably the nicest of the bunch.

“Mike, if you have energy for it.” Spring turns his ice-blue eyes to him, giving him a friendly smile. “Could you help me bring some food to the kitchen?”

“Sure.” Mike nods and gets on his feet, he waves to Foxy. “Smell you later mutt.”

“Ye too ye landlubber!” Foxy laughs, waves his hook after him.

Mike follows Spring into the storage room, that also at the same time works as the Backstage. Mike did at first question why, that until he saw how big it is and there are more than enough space to the big freezers and the props to certain shows in this room. Besides, they didn’t really have so many extra things to their shows, most of the stuff in here are to the kitchen. 

Spring opens one of the big freezers and put the frozen meat into a box, with it filled up. He hands it to the human. “Here you go.”

Mike takes it and asks as the hare takes another box, this one filled with flour. "Don't the humans usually do this?" Still pretty surprised how much work the animatronics actually do in this place. 

"Not really." Spring answer while he takes fills another box with supplies, both carry them out to the kitchen.

"Why?" Mike asks, placing the box for the cooks to take.

Spring sits his two down as well, questing back; "Why should they when I or some of the others can do it and save them from hurting their backs." adding with a small smirk as Mike stretches out his back. "As you probably can feel, it is heavy work."

"Makes me wonder why you made me do it." Mike muse, trying giving some relief to his slightly hurting back. His body is not used for such work. They walks back to the storage room.

"..I just wanted some alone time with you.." Spring replies softly, looking away from the shelf filled with ingredients he’s looking at.

Mike gives the animatronic a look, not sure why, but he do feel a bit uncomfortable around this golden hare. It isn't because Spring is acting creepy, in fact he is really nice. It's just.. Well, he do kinda remind Mike on the one who killed his friends. Not the person, but the suit. But Spring can’t be the suit the man used... can he?

Spring's ice blue eyes soften "You are scared of me aren't you?"

Mike opens his mouth, wanting to know how Spring knows of his discomfort. Mike did consider lying and say he did not fear the hare. Before he can say anything though. 

Spring speaks. "You have the same eyes as Bonnie had, when he and the others woke up." He turns back to the shelf. “He was scared of me as well..”

"Woke up?" Mike asks confuse what Spring meant by that. Not to mention he did have a hard time seeing that cocky and self-confident purple rabbit fearing this incredible friendly hare. 

Spring looks slightly down to the floor, somewhat looking sad. "Became sentient I mean."

"You mean... one day you just; turn online and is aware of your surroundings?" Mike asks, he somehow always thought they were sentient from day one, guess it’s not that simple. 

"Pretty much." Spring replies. He eyes the young man, considering of telling him the whole truth. The truth of why they are sentient, how they became sentience.  
For their awareness do not just come from a malfunction or a sudden installment in programming, the truth is quite more... lethal.  
...Yes.. he remembers why they are more aware than any created robot. Why they are so special.  
He remember his past, before he became Spring the Golden Hare. 

He remember his past: as human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back when I first submitted this chapter I had to rewrite it in matter of hours since I got requested a very fitting song. you see in fanfiction.net I asked my readers for song suggestions. I will not really do it here since I don't need song requests anymore. 
> 
> (the only thing I need is voice actors to its Audiobook vision)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I remember a time... a time when I wasn't Spring the golden hare... a time where I was a human"

_His name was once Martin Fitzgerald.  
He was just an ordinary man. He had a wonderful life with wife and a single child, the second was on its way. He worked as entertainer at Fredbear Family Diner, he was hired to be in the bunny suit and entertain the children alongside his coworker Calam. _

_Calam was at first a bit annoyed by Martin’s pretty much constant chatter, but did over time come to be very close friend to the other man. Calam shared with Martin that he can Sign Language as his daughter was deaf, but that didn’t stop the girl in trying achieving her dream as architect as she did have a keen eye for details. He himself pretty much only worked here as he needed the money for his daughter “It’s only me and my little girl” Calam explained, but that didn’t seems to bother the slightly older man._

_Martin loved his life, and he loved his job. He likes playing with kids, both at home and at work, which did he had a really strong bond with his son Thomas. No matter how tired he was when he got home, he always found energy to play baseball with his son. Thomas loved playing baseball, but he didn’t really dream become a professional player. There was something else he rather wanted.  
And that was becoming a electrician and work alongside his father, and why shouldn’t he? He cared deeply for his father and knew how much his work at Fredbear Family Diner meant for him._

_Martin did also have a twin brother. His name was Jeremy, and even though they look like one another; they are far from acting the same. His brother was way more self-confident and could be seen as rude. Not to mention Jeremy quite have a potty mouth if Martin say so himself. Most of their not-so-seriously arguments was about Jeremy’s language, Marin mostly only kept nagging him about it was because he found it funny annoying his brother. Maybe also because he didn’t want his kids learn such foul language._

_He also had a lots of fun hearing his twin brother teasing him by calling him the Spring Bunny. But he liked the name, mostly because he liked the spring, best time of year in his eyes. So he did a lot to encourage the children calling him that name when he was in the bunny suit. It didn’t take long before the golden bunny was known as Spring Bunny, and when Martin left work, Calam often caught him saying; “Bye Spring.” to the suit._

_Calam never really thought much about it, as his golden bear suit too has gotten a nickname; by the children though. And that was Goldie. A bit too feminine for his taste, but the children liked the name, so he couldn’t make himself correcting them that the bear’s name was Fredbear._

_The only thing both men agreed on what they didn’t like with the suits was the spring-locks. Made the suits pretty difficult to walk into, always have to make sure the spring-locks were tighten tightly, always have to be so careful going in and outside the suits. Martin found it annoying being so careful all the time, why couldn't the mechanic just fix the suits and make them easier to deal with? Couldn’t they just make those two into suits and then build another pair that was just animatronic? That would save him and Calam a lot of trouble._

_It never happen, for the company had a lousy safety policy. Just hearing the place’s Head guard Scott speech of how to work the suits truly showed how little the management cared about its employees.  
Scott thought that as well, but he was too nervous to say it straight to the manager, so he did his best telling Martin and Calam to be careful with the suits. _

_Calam was pretty much the only one of the three brave enough to confront the manager about the danger of the spring-lock suits, so it wasn’t much of a surprise for Martin hearing his friend and the manager Freddy Fazbear yell at one another inside the office. The only reason why Calam haven’t been fired was because he didn’t complain of his rather low salary. But no matter how much Calam confronted Freddy about the spring-locks, nothing was done.  
But if the manager might have listened, just used a bit more money on the spring-lock suits, made them more safety, then maybe this would never have happen. _

_One faithful day, seemly like any other. Martin went to work, made a brief greeting to Calam and Scott and made the suit ready for work. He got help from the new security guard getting the head rightly on before going out to entertain the kids._  
Then it happed... a loud snap, sending him crying in agony as the spring-lock has snapped around his right arm. Then another snap, then another, and another.  
Martin fell to the floor, body crushed by the suit, Spring’s golden skin got painted red by his blood. Martin would’ve spoken if not several wires cut through his jaw, he looked greatly weaken up, through the haze of pain and blood loss; he saw the security guard was watching him. That was the last thing he saw..... 

_The news came out fast._

_Martin Fitzgerald and Calam Gothope were both victims of a terrible failure of the spring-lock suits and Freddy Fazbear told both media and the rest of the employees that no one shall ever wear those suits again._

_He probably only did it because of the press from the media and the grieving families._

_But he refused throwing them out, for those suits could still be used as mere animatronics...  
Although, it didn’t take long before he realized that those two men have also been one of the reasons for the Fredbear Family Diner being so popular among the kids. Without them, and the terrible accident of the spring-lock suits, he couldn’t keep the place open for long._

_One day, in the new building called Freddy Fazbear Pizza, owned by the same owner. The two gold colored animatronics that several months ago killed Martin and Calam turned online, summoning up what songs should be played for the day._  
However, this particularly day; Spring found itself thinking, aware of it standing on a scene and looking at the new walls of Freddy Fazbear Pizza.  
Spring’s new awaken mind was a mess, confused why it stood here, and why this felt so wrong? Spring looked at its hands, finding the movement strange as it felt no real sensations of movements. Something in Spring’s mind told that it should feel and the hands should’ve looked different. It just didn’t know why though.  
It turned around and saw a golden bear beside it. It too looked rather confused. Their eyes met and the bunny somehow just knew they had one thing in common other than just being gold colored, they both was in the same boat in this mess. 

_"It worked!"_

_The two gold colored animatronics turned their heads down, seeing a elderly man in a suit staring at them, smiling.  
"Look how they move!" the man said really happy. He turned to another person, this one, also an elderly man and was stuck in a wheelchair. Beside him stood a young man and a sad little child. The sad child looked almost ready to burst into tears as he noticed the two animatronics were looking curious at him._

_"How did you do it?" the manager asked._

_The older boy opened his mouth with a somewhat proud smug on his face, but a single glare from the old man made him shut his mouth. The old man turned to the manager. "A family secret I'm afraid, can't be shared."_

_"Oh, um okay?" The manager nodded slightly taken aback and looked at the two animatronics, both staring at him with titled heads. "They look confuse."_

_"Then put them to work." The young man smirked._

_The manager nodded, seemly a little uncomfortable about this family. "uh.. Alright, bunny." He pointed at the bunny and it pointed at itself as if saying 'me?'  
"Yes, you." The man said and pointed at some kids walking inside the restaurant "Go and make the kids happy, you too Fredbear." _

_The bear blinked at the name, but simple guessed it was its name. Not sure what else to do, they both did what the man told them. They jumped off the stage and went over to the children. The children stared at first a bit scared at them, but both animatronics somehow just knew how to approach children the right way. Fredbear knelt down to them and very gently and none threading reached out its hand to the kids, inviting them over. A little girl took its hand and smiled to the bear, no longer wary of it._

_The bunny took a different approach, but showing it wanted to play ball with them worked just as well. Spring quickly found out it was really good at this 'make happy' and decided it liked it. It looked at the bear and saw it watched the children dance around it with eyelids slightly underneath the eyes. Spring decided that face was the Happy expression. The bunny did glance at the sad looking child beside that creepy old man. Wondering why this child was so sad?  
Its thoughts was quickly turned somewhere else as it got the ball hit its head, it turned around to the giggling children and with one last glance to the sad child. Spring returned back to its duty playing with the children. _

_The manager was pretty happy of this work, unaware of what was trapped inside those two animatronics. He paid the old man a good portion of money and the man in the wheelchair left, him and the young man both looked quite satisfied._

_The young man did however stop as the sad child did not follow. "Hey, it's time to leave." The man called hash, making the child jump._

_Both bunny and bear looked towards this strange family, sensing something was wrong._

_The old man glanced to the small child. "Come." He ordered._

_The child shook his head. "Father, this is wrong -"_

_"Stop that pathetic bleeding heart of yours!" The apparently father of the child bellowed, making the child flinch and tears falling down from his dark eyes. The young man just smirked of his younger brother getting yelled at.  
"You will come and you will obey!"_

_"....Yes father..."And the child followed the two._

_The young man did stop for a moment, smirking looking at the two animatronics. Then he left._

_It left the two animatronics quite confused, but no one really knew what they should do about it. So they returned back to the job the manager gave them._

_After the last customer left and the manager made the two newly sentient animatronics go back onto the stage before leaving himself. The light got turned off, leaving the two animatronics alone in the dark._

_Spring looked around in the room, realizing they were no more children to play with. Made in ponder what to do now? Should it just stand here and wait till more children would arrive?  
Sounds pretty boring in its newly sentient head, it would rather play or just do something. It turned to the bear who looked like it slept standing, the bunny poked it and the bear's red eyes looked to it with what the bunny decided was the Annoying expression with those narrowed eyes. The bunny ignores the Annoying expression and gave the bear a small wave. _

_The bear returned the gesture, with one of the eyelids half down in confusions. More so as the bunny suddenly jumped off the stage, took a pencil and a piece of paper from the manager’s office. It returned with a drawing that has a bunny and a bear figure on, pointing at the bunny, beside it standing a name 'Spring Bunny.'_

_The golden bear or Fredbear blinked, then pointed at the name and then at the bunny. The bunny nodded. Fredbear eyelids went under the eyes in the Happy expression. It takes the drawing Spring handed it and wrote down the name that man called it ‘Fredbear’ but then stopped as it was about to hand Spring the paper, for deep in its mind; another name came._  
Fredbear hesitated, then wrote down the word underneath the first name; ‘Goldie.’  
Why did that feminine name come into its mind? Fredbear was pretty sure it was male. 

_Spring title its head at the other name, looked at both names and then made a checkmark over the ‘Goldie’ name, giving the golden bear a Happy expression._

_Fredbear or Goldie slightly narrowed his eyes at the bunny, as he wasn’t really amused over the choice, but did none or less accept that Spring preferred the Goldie name.  
The eyelids went up when Spring tried speaking, but only a goofy voice came out, something Goldie did not think suited the bunny. And from how Spring reacted, the bunny didn’t either._

_Spring looked at him, ears down in what Goldie only can presume was a Sad expression. Goldie crossed his arms, getting aware they cannot speak with their mouths, the strange words from Spring’s mouth made that clear. Then deep in his conscious. Goldie became aware that he actually could communicate without his mouth. He turned to Spring and began doing signs with his hands._

_Spring titled its head at him, obviously confused of what the heck those hand-moves meant._

_Goldie took the paper and not really thinking of how he and Spring knew how to read nor write. The golden bear wrote down words and then signed the word with his hands._

_Spring eyes wide and then made a Happy expression, it sat down and watched fascinated Goldie doing these speaking hand moves._

_The rest of that night, Goldie did his best teaching Spring Sign Language and was happy that the bunny was a quick leaner.  
For each night, they both learned this new way of communication and quickly grew a strong bond of brotherhood between them, which truly showed in their performance at day. They made the place popular again and they were both happy for their roles in the restaurant._

_Unaware of the sorrow their human families felt of losing their husband, brother and father.  
All Goldie and Spring knew, that they are animatronics and that’s all they have ever been._

***

... not before Spring realized the truth.. oh how it hurt realizing his whole life has been a big lie. How it hurt of him realizing that he was nothing but a soul.. trapped inside the same suit that killed him those years ago. The only reason why he haven’t tried tearing his own head off was because of one only true he got from this fake life: the others animatronics are still his family. The love they feel towards one another is no lie.  
Spring did wonder; should Mike know this? Know that what he merely thinks are sentient animatronics truly are trapped spirits of...  
No, it is best if he doesn't know. Spring don't want to scare the man further, he got enough trauma already. He smiles weakly to the young man. "We should head back."

Mike nods, and follows Spring out from the room, not sure what this hare is thinking about. Spring is most of the time happy.  
But sometimes... well he just looks so heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and my sister once discussed about a habit we both are doing in our stories, that there is always a pair of siblings that has more or less our relationship with one another.   
> Spring and his brother (guess who with that last name) got that sibling relationship trope and I admit that writing about those two is almost always inspired from me and my own sister.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike wants to bury the past but the past keeps coming back to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song "Just Gold" is made by Mandopony and if you haven't heard it you should definitely check it out.

Another day spend at Freddy’s and Mike admit that he do hope the manager will let him work here. He’s getting tired hearing from the employees that he is not allowed playing with Foxy and get into a chat with the band as it will make them forget their songs. Like they  and Freddy ever going to forget their songs.  

One day, Freddy walks to him with good news. “I heard the manager have agreed on a Job Application with you tomorrow.” 

“How did you do it?” Mike asks him, but all Freddy do is giving him a smile.  
The man tries bugging the bear telling him, but Freddy is impossible to crack open how it succeed him getting that application. So Mike have to let it drop.  
As the place closes down for the day, Mike would love staying longer, but Freddy persuades him going home and that guy is pretty hard to argue with when he first gets started, especially when the bear has the ace in the sleeve.  
“You need being ready for the Job Application tomorrow. And that means a lots of rest.”  
So Mike goes home and is pretty happy Freddy made him, for when he hits the sofa. He falls asleep right away.

__

He finds himself once again in the security office, somehow (no idea why) ignoring the music in the background and begins checking the cameras.  
First the bathrooms, then the scene; Freddy and friends hasn't moved.  
Then to pirate cove; Foxy still in here.  
then to cam 2B where he can see a Freddy poster, he change back and forward and suddenly he sees a gold colored bear face on it.

_TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

He looks up and suddenly Bonnie stands at the door: singing.  
_THE STORY MUST BE TOLD_

He shuts the door.  
_TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION_

He looks to the scene, only Freddy is there.  
_IT NEVER GETS OLD  
SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION_

He looks up, Chica is at the other door, also singing.  
_BREAKING THE MOLD_

He shuts the door and turns back to the monitor.  
_SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD._

He takes the monitor down and a whitened Goldie, towers over him.  
He jumps and Goldie laughs with his deep voice.  
_I'm not the bad guy  
I'm just a bit surprising_

Goldie sings, making him calm down a little.  
_It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analyzing_

_Goldie teleports up beside him._  
There was a time, not  
So long ago at all 

Goldie suddenly looks human.  
_I was just like you  
Can you hear my call?_

Goldie disappears.  
_Now I'm popping in over here, over there_

Reappears as the withered bear at each door.  
_I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware_

He checks the cameras again, looking at the singing Goldie.  
_In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
on the state of affairs with the new guy_

Goldie appears again in the office.  
_Now I got a new gig, Lemme know if ya dig,  
Ain't goin' home so I better go big_

Goldie points at the monitor.  
_Just gotta glance at Cam 2B_  
Then you get a little surprise...  
IT'S ME

Someone whispers into his ear and it is not Goldie.  
_You may say that I'm breaking your mind_

He turns around, but no one is there.  
_In my opinion, you're much too kind..._

He turns back to the monitor again.  
_TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

Goldie is on the scene along with Freddy and friends.  
_THE STORY MUST BE TOLD_

Freddy looks at the suddenly moving point of view of the camera.  
_TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION  
IT NEVER GETS OLD_

The camera comes up close to Goldie.  
_SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD_

The two bears wrap their arms over one another’s shoulders.  
_SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD._

He zap over to the bathrooms cam.  
_You did a good job_

Suddenly a withered Spring comes walking down the hallway.  
_Watching those little screens  
It warms my servos and circuits_

Suddenly the door opens, and Springtrap looks inside with black eyes.  
_To hear some fresh screams_

Goldie appears at the door, beside Springtrap; singing.  
_But don't get me wrong!  
You were very brave_

Goldie and Springtrap looks to the other door, for Foxy is coming.  
_When faced with friendly singing_

He quickly closes the door.

 _Animals, you never caved._  
He turns around and Springtrap stands right before him.

_I'm finished training  
Done explaining_

Goldie sings laidback behind Springtrap.  
_No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know the gist of it_

Springtrap grabs him.  
_You're a perfect fit!_

Goldie wags his finger behind the zombie looking Springtrap.

 _I don't wanna hear no more complaining!_

And Springtrap drags him out from the office.  
_I'm passing down this golden opportunity  
Eternal scrap-yard immunity_

Goldie watches him getting dragged away from the office.

 _Take it with pride,_  
And enjoy the ride  
Springtrap drags him past the scene.

_You'll forever be a part of this community_

Goldie appears beside Freddy.  
_You may say that it's all in your mind,_

 _it's all in your mind_  
Freddy sings.

_But in the end, I think that you will find..._

the three younger animatronics eyes turns black.  
_YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

He blinks, suddenly inside a golden suit. 

_YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD_

He gets a mask pulled over the head  
_YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION  
THAT NEVER GETS OLD_

He looks down as see he's inside Springtrap.  
_SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD_

And how is it he's still-  
SNAP!  
Blood- his blood escapes from the suit.  
_SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS_

He falls to the floor, into his own pool of blood, looking up to a humanoid figure.  
_SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD._

And this person is laughing of him dying.  
__

 

Mike jerks awake, breathing heavily and sweating bullets, that dream was one heck of a mess! As usual, he don't fully remember what he just saw, only bits and pieces.

"You’re getting close."

The young man jumps, right on a chair beside him sits human- no, it’s a puppet, staring at him with scary black eyes with white pupils.  
Mike stares at it, scared out of his mind "Did-did you.."

"Give you that vision?" The puppet asks with its monotone voice. "Yes, the only way I can show you... no matter." The puppet shakes its head. "Hopefully, they will help you over time."

Mike don’t answer, still too shocked over all this.  
The black eyes meets his blue "You have the key."

"T-to what?"

"To unlock a hidden truth." The puppet replies "A truth only I know, but my curse keeps me from ever tell."

"What truth? What are you talking about?" Mike asks, still afraid, but his curiosity of whatever truth he can unlock override his fears for this puppet. 

It shakes its head. "You have to figure it out on your own." The puppet raise from the chair, eyeing him down. "All I can tell; keep digging, don’t stop searching."

Mike isn't sure what this puppet wants, but whatever it is, it seems to have something to do with the past.  
Why?  
He has tried so hard bury the past, but it seems that he isn't allowed keeping it buried anymore. He has to face whatever truth the puppet is talking about.  
Suddenly his watch chine for him to wake up. Mike jumps startle as he completely forgot it with the strange dream and that creepy puppet. He hits the mute button and turns back to where the puppet is.  
Its gone. 

Mike gets up, thinking about what this puppet told him, trying remembering the dream, but of course his stupid brain erased the dream, like it always did. Now he wish his brain won't do that, for this and probably the others he got these past weeks could be really important.

"You up early."

Mike stops his pacing, didn’t even know he did it before now. He turns to a very groggy looking Steve "I got a bad dream." He softly explains.

"Okay" the red haired simple replies, not looking one bit surprised. This isn't the first time the brunette has stayed up because of nightmares. "About your friends again?" He asks, not looking at Mike.

"No.. yes, I don't know." Mike admit, frustrated he can't remember the dream! He knows it is somewhat important, but he just can't remember it! Ugh! He hate his brain! 

"Must be one heck of a dream." Steve remarks, noticing how frustrating the brunette looks. He pour himself a cup of coffee.

Mike simple nods.  
He left the apartment an hour later and is happy Steven reminded him of the Job Application he’s suppose to be at today. Mike completely forgot about he shall meet Freddy and his friends’ manager, with the meeting of the puppet and that strange dream still hovering over his head.  
He takes the CV of what jobs he has been at over the years and leaves, hoping this manager is just a bit more polite than the last manager he met at the other Freddy Fazbear pizza. That guy was a prick.  
He arrives to the restaurant, it is already open and filled with people. He gives a wave to Bonnie, who’s playing on the scene along with Spring, the golden hare is playing on a synthesizer. Mike is a little surprised that Freddy is not on the stage along with them.  
"Hey, where is Freddy?" he asks Bonnie.

"The bear snapped a wire, lifted too many boxes I guess." Bonnie replies with a casual shrug, didn't seem very worried about it. "Don't worry, he's fine" Bonnie adds, noticing the man's worried look. "He just can't work today, that's all."

Oh that's good. "Good knowing, maybe I should check on him-" and Mike walks towards the Parts and Service.

"Woah! woah there!" Bonnie stops him, he did look.. scared? Nah, that's probably just him. "Don't you have a meeting?"

... Meeting.... Oh darn! He almost forgot about that! "Oh right" and Mike quickly goes towards the office, calling over the shoulders. "Thanks Bonnie!"

"You welcome" Bonnie calls back, glancing to his brother, and with Mike out from line of hearing; both letting out a sight in relief. "That was a close one." Bonnie muse.  
Spring nods in agreement. 

Mike stops at the closed door, on the door stands 'Manager’s office.'  
He do feel quite nervous, even he has tried this many times over the years. With a deep breath; he knocks on the door and a slightly deep male voice response. "Come in."  
Mike walks inside, and freeze midway through. For sitting right there. Having a calm look on his face sits none other than a adult Sean!  
No, tha-that can't be! This can be real! Sean is death!

"Mr. Schmidt I presume?"

Mike is so shocked seeing that face that he barely can nod. Somehow it do succeed him though.

"Please, take a seat." This adult Sean asks polite and gesture at the chair before the big table between them. 

Mike blinks, a little surprised how calmly this man takes this. Still staring at the man, he sits down. Can this really be Sean? This man sure looks like an adult vision of him. But of course he would be older if he survived. But if he did... then why didn't he ever return home? Why didn’t he try and contact his family? Also, why does Sean look at him as if he’s a stranger??

"You looks like you have seen a ghost."

He blinks, snapping out from his tornado of thought. Mike looks at the man, into those bright blue eyes. "I think I have." He can’t help but admit. 

The man- Sean blinks. "Really?" He crosses his hands under his chin. "And who might that ghost be Mr. Schmidt?"

".... You."

Now the man looks just confused, no real surprise there. "Pardon?"

"You look exactly like one of my friends... if he ever reached this age that is..." Mike looks sad to the floor, sad knowing his best friends never would grow up, but mostly confused why the manager of Freddy’s Fazbear Pizza looks exactly like an older Sean.      
He looks up to the man, who looks rather shocked, and no wonder. He just told the man he looks like someone else, one of his dead childhood friends in fact.  
Maybe this is all just in his head, maybe he just wanted this to be Sean and takes the manager’s same traits and fools his brain to think this is his friend. Miraculously survived the killer. 

By the way, some way to start a Job Application.... 

"I... I'm sorry..." Mike apologizes to the manager, feeling pretty stupid. " I just wanted it to be real I.. I mistook you for him. You have many of his traits."

The man nods slowly, still looking rather shocked. "I see.. Now, if you don’t mind;” He clears his throat and reaches for a piece of paper. "I heard you have been working here without permission?" The last he asks in a slightly teasing tone.

..... whoops.  “Eh.. sorry?" Mike apologies sheepish, he didn't think his helping could’ve be seen that way. 

The man gives him a smile, which is kinda surprising, yet also welcoming. Seems this one is way more friendly than the last manager. The somehow adult Sean then returns back to the paper, writing a few notes down. "Beside from that little problem, I have only heard good words about you from the animatronics"

Hang on, did this guy actually know the animatronics are sentience?? "You know?"

The man looks up from the paper. "Know what Mr. Schmidt?"

"They are sentient?"

To his surprise the man begins chuckling, and says amused. "They are pretty smart, I admit that, but I wouldn't call them sentient."

"B-but you just said they told you about me." Mike tries argue, not sure if he shall be happy or disappointed over the manager did not know he got a bunch of sentient animatronics.

"More shown to me, you see" The man rests his head on his hands, still smiling. "I can see what my mascot have seen."

"...That's kinda creepy." Mike can't help but admit, wondering if Freddy knows the manager are watching through his eyes. Speak about being watched. 

"But very useful." The man smirks. "Now." He clears his throat and reaches his hand out to Mike. "Do you have the papers?"

"Oh, yes." Mike snaps out from his bafflement of Freddy and gang being living security cameras and hands the manager his papers.

The man read it and raise an eyebrow of what he reads. "You have been through a lot of jobs."

"Been hard keeping them."

"Why?"

"I still suffer trauma from... my friends murder." Mike isn't sure why, but he feels like he can trust this man. or maybe it is just because he looks so much like Sean. 

The man looks up to him, and Mike have to force down the urge stare shocked at him.  
That look! It is exactly how Sean would look at someone when he ponders if he should lecture or be sympathetic. It looked odd for a kid, and it might look more natural on an adult man, but not from someone who isn't Sean! 

"Have you ever spoken with someone about this?" The manager asks a little hesitant. 

Mike shrugs "I have to my roommate, but only I’ve lost my friends to a killer.. not.." He looks away. "Not all details.."

"You should really speak with someone about this."

"I don't have anyone to speak with." Mike softly retorts, for no way in hell he will tell this to Sean's sister! And speaking with Daniels's father about this again is out of the question.  
He sight. "About the job, I already know the company's rules." He points at his lasts job, the one where he was a Night Guard. "Worked at you before."

The manager blinks at the note of the Night Guard job, then looks up with a serious frown. "I assure you, this is nothing alike to those other locations." 

"Yeah, you do seems more willing spending money on the animatronics and the security." Mike remarks, already knowing he won't get this job, not with all the crap they have spoken about. 

The man gives him a frown, then returns the paper and returns back to his own paper. "Safety of the people inside these walls is one of our highest priorities.” His eyes meets Mike’s, asking; “Do you consider safety important as well Mr. Schmidt?"

"Of course." Mike replies without missing the beat, especially after what happed to his friends. And to his huge surprise, the man gives him the paper and points at a line. "Sign there if you please."

Mike stares at the paper, for it is an contract of him working here as... security?  
Wait... Is this guy for real?! He looks flabbergasted at the man. "You giving me the job?"

"Of course." the manager replies smiling. "You seems to care about safety of people, not to mention your past experience as Night Guard sure can come in handy."

Oh, if he knew what he did as Night Guard! He spend most of his time in not getting killed and almost got a heart attack every time the animatronics would pop up at the doors with eyes that just said they will murder him inside a suit!  
But Mike decides it's probably best not pushing his luck and sign the contract without a word. 

The manager takes the contract, looking quite satisfied. "Good, I except you here tomorrow-"

"I can start today." Mike interrupt. 

The manager gives him a surprised look, then smirks. "Eager are we?"  
He gesture for Mike to follow. "That's good, now, before you begin." They walks outside the office and the young manager leads Mike through the very busy restaurant. "As you probably can see, the place can be incredible busy. Your job is simple; make sure no one do anything... stupid." He stops close to the scene, giving the brunette a look. "Can you do that?"

Mike walks up to him, glancing up to Bonnie and Spring, noticing both acting like real robots, completely ignoring both him and the manager. It seems they only shows their sentience to him. He turns to the manager, nodding. "Sure, although this is quite the different approach compared to the last place." Mike admits, he turns away from the two rabbits. "They simple wanted me stay in the security office." Mostly so he wouldn’t get killed...

"Well, we don't have a security office." The manager says, he turns his bright blue eyes to the many people; eating pizza and enjoying the shows. "I didn't see any need for it. Not after all our animatronics have build in cameras. Only the head staff are allowed seeing those though." He adds, giving Mike a look. “So you shouldn’t worry much about that.”

The man nods, not sure who this head staff the manager speaks about, he better ask the animatronics about this later.

"You’ll work here just like any other; from eight in the morning to eight at evening. If you need rest in between, go and say it to Foxy. He is our current security."

Would explain why it was the fox who jumped at him the first night he snuck inside. But, if they have Foxy, an animatronic as security, then why do they need a human?  
"Then why hire me?" he asks.

The manager gives him a small smile. "Foxy is good, but you forget he's an entertainer. So sometimes.." Both looks to Foxy having fun with the surrounding children, being so much in his own world he didn't see what happed around him, even though he almost got hit by a flying toy sword.  
"He forget he is suppose watching the place." The manager chuckle, not looking one bit annoyed over Foxy’s oblivious of his surroundings. 

He got a good point. Again, Mike saw how carried away Foxy could get as well, he saw that the second time he snuck inside.

The young manager turns to him, explaining; "You will get your uniform in a few days, I will also see if you can get a baton as weapon, but I recommend you’ll only use it as last option. No guns, and I expect you’ll never take one with you. Beside from that; get to work." The man smirks and leaves the brunette on his own. 

"Wait." Mike calls, the manager stops, glancing back to him and the brunette says. "I never caught your name."

"It's Frederick Fazbear." And the dark brown haired man goes back to his office. And as it closes, Mike notice that the words 'Manager’s office' have suddenly been changes with two well known words: 'it's me' 

What did it mean?!

"Seems like you got the job."

Mike looks up, having a pair of magenta colored orbs hovering over him. "Nicely done!" Bonnie grins widely. 

"Thanks” Mike nods, then remembers what Frederick told him about the animatronics. “Hey, is it true you have cameras build inside?"

"Yup, feel like being watched now, eh?" Bonnie asks and smirking moves a bit closer, just to tease the man. 

Mike steps away, admittedly a bit freaked out that someone else than the rabbit is watching him through those eyes. "You know how creepy that is?" The man asks annoyed. "You don't mind someone else is watching through your eyes?"

"Nah, the manager's cool." Bonnie says.

Mike can’t do nothing but agree there. Their manager might be young, but he seems like a nice guy. Now he just have to figure out why the 'it's me' words came on his door. Did it mean he should try and dig deeper? Figure out why he looks like Sean?  
His thoughts gets cuts short when suddenly some of the customers begins acting up. "Well, it seems I'm needed." Mike says and walks to the fighting pair. It has now become his job solving stuff like this, although he do hope he soon gets his uniform. 

__

Meanwhile inside the office, Freddy sits on the table, trying desperately figuring out why his human body, the one he has build; looks like one of Mike's friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcome, I do at times get inspiration to drawings from your comments.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is doing something really stupid in sake for answers.

A week has passed since Mike got his security job. He admit; it is pretty stressful, keeping people in check and have to endure them yelling at his face. But he can deal with it, being around his animatronics friends made it so much worth it, not to mention he did once and a while use their big sizes to intimidate whoever causes trouble.   
He didn't always leave right away after work, sometimes he stays a few hours and spend some quality time with his friends.   
He role-plays with Foxy of some crazy adventures, rocks on the scene along with Freddy and Bonnie, although he is far as good as them. Gets several good advices from Spring and Goldie, and tries not to blow up the kitchen when he hangs around Chica. 

And yet, he can’t shake the thought away of their manager. Why did Frederick looks so much like Sean? Even acts a little like him.   
Not to mention that the 'it's me' words keeps appearing on the door, almost like some spiritual powers wants him to seek out the truth why Frederick looks like an older Sean? He have tried catching the guy, hoping they could speak again, but Frederick never seems around when the new security guard are. And that Mike found very strange, for he can’t help but feel it’s like Frederick is avoiding him. He asked the animatronics about it, but all he got out from them was the answer: "He's probably busy."  
But Mike stays to the avoiding part and knows the manager can see when he is around, his robot friends did have cameras in their eyes, allowing Frederick watching him and knows when he leaves. Maybe, Mike thinks, maybe he should try take this from another approach. Although what he has in mind is stupid and reckless, usually not his style, but he want to solve this!

He takes his little plan into action on an pretty busy day, making sure the animatronics are too busy keeping people entertained, so they didn’t realize that Mike sneaks inside the manager's office.   
Just to the man’s disappointment, the manager is not here. Mike is about to leave, then gets another crazy and pretty stupid idea. Not to mention it would violate the trust he has build between him and the animatronics.   
Will this really be worth it?

"Keep digging."

Mike spins around, but he’s alone in the office. Weird, he's pretty sure he heard the puppet.  
Whatever it was here or not, the words it said stays in his mind. ‘keep digging.’   
He takes the decision, quickly checking if the animatronics haven't notices him gone. With them still busy, the man quickly goes to the messy desk and searches through the papers. It's clear Frederick has been here recently with all those papers lying around, yet the man never is around when Mike wants him.  
He admit, that man is pretty sneaky. Finally he finds what he’s looking for, a phone number beside from the one every employees gets if case they get sick. But that one always goes onto the voice mail. Hopefully, this one won’t. He writes this number down and quickly leaves the room and goes back to work before the animatronics gets suspicious. 

Fortunately none of the animatronics have notice he have left them for a few moments, a relief for Mike, for if they did, they could alarm Frederick. And Mike don’t want that. He do still find it creepy that their manager watches everyone through their eyes, boy he's happy the last place's manager didn't do that... or did he?...... Argh! Not thinking about that! That man was a dick enough as it is!

After work, Mike waves goodbye to the animatronic and goes home, he cannot stay around when he calls their manager, again, it will just alarm the man as he can see him through their eyes.  
Being so busy leaving, the young man did not notice a certain puppet; watching him on the roof with a smirk across the white face. 

"Is it just me or was Mike acting kinda strange today?" Chica asks the others, leaving the kitchen after cleaning it from today’s work. 

Foxy looks up from behind his prop ship "I don't think so, he seems pretty normal to me."

"Well you wouldn't notice a dancing elephant when you’re in that imaginary world of your." Bonnie remarks flatly, making the fox shoot him a glare. “I can still kick your ass blindfolded rodent!” 

“I like to see that you fleabag!” 

Goldie goes in between before they gets into a fight. "Enough you two." They stops their glaring and Goldie says in matter of fact. "There can be many reasons for your friend’s acting strange. Have it might crossed your mind that he maybe wishes to be alone if something today reminded of his lost friends?"

The two looks down and Chica mutter. ".. Didn't think about that..." Feeling kinda bad for their human friend.

Freddy didn't say anything, he sees no reason to, he simple watches the conversation from a small distance. But like Chica; he did notice Mike has been acting.. differently today, he has been avoiding them for some reason. Maybe Goldie is right, it can have something to do with has deceased friends.   
Their human friend haven't yet told them what has happened-

Riiinnng!

The group turns to the office's phone, Goldie looks back to Freddy with raised eyebrow "Did you except any calls tonight?"

No, he didn't, Freddy shakes his head. But even if he didn't they do sometimes get calls from people, all of them wishes speak business with his far too quickly made up alter ego 'Frederick.' but at least Father’s teasing turned into something useful. "I take it." He says and walks to the office.   
On the way, Freddy changes his voice box tone, so he sounds like when he is in his human body. Taking the phone and says his usual "Frederick Fazbear, what can I-"

"About time I caught you."

Freddy almost drops the phone. "M-Mike?" How did he get this number?! "Who gave you this number?" He asks pretty angry, there is a reason why no employees get this certain number, what if they catches him off guard like this? Or worse, catches him with his Freddy Fazbear voice. How is he suppose to explain them why a animatronic can answer the phone?! 

"I found it.. eh broke into your office actually.." Mike sheepish explains.

"You what?!" Freddy yells, pretty pissed by now. The others outside looks up, it is rare the bear gets angry. But when he do, you better stay out from his way.  
"This is a private line, and I don't want any of my employees calling me all the time. There is a reason they have the other number. Not to mention, you have violated my trust by breaking into my office!" Freddy growls, he thought he could trust Mike, but apparently he can’t. "So, give me one good reason not to fire you on the spot."

".... Why are you avoiding me?"

Wait what? Freddy blinks, his anger dissolved into confusions. "I'm not avoiding anyone." he replies, why would Mike get that idea? He and the others did tell him that their 'boss' has been busy. "I have been busy."

__

"So they say" Mike mutter on the other line, pacing back and forward in the apartment. He’s beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea? For the man sounds REALLY angry, and he don't blame him.  
"I just finds it weird I never saw you after our meeting. You are the manager right?" He asks the man on the other side of the line.

"Last I checked, yes." Frederick replies dryly. He hears a sight and the man asks flatly. "Is that the reason why you ignored your duty, snuck inside my office and stole my private phone number. To say I have been avoiding you?"

.... He's so screwed! "Eh.." That's it! This is such a bad idea! He better make the biggest apology and hope the man isn't going to fire him. Which is highly unlikely. 

"Keep pushing, you’re almost there."

Mike jumps, almost dropping the phone. He turns around and sees the puppet, standing in the shadows of the apartment. It looks intensely at him, almost like whatever it wants from him is some kind of epic wonder... or something, he don’t really know.

"Yes, Mr. Schmidt?" Frederick asks impatience on the other line.   
Mike completely forgot he still got the manager on the line "I.." he looks again at the puppet, it give him a encourage nod. 

Well, he might as well do it. It's not like it can get any worse... right?   
"I wishes to speak with you, face to face."  
He gets no answer, the man's probably thinking where the heck this came from. Admittedly, even Mike isn't sure why, but it seems from that intense staring and continue encouraging words; the puppet wants him to keep pushing forward on this crazy theory that Frederick somehow is Sean.   
It can be possible, some people do lose their entire memories in traumatized events and Sean sure has been through that... if he has survived that is..

"There is something I really wish to speak with you about, and I don't want speak about it over a phone." He continues, hoping- begging the man says yes. "Please?"

Frederick makes a long sight, a painful moments of silence, and then; "...Alright."

Mike could leap in relief! "Tomorrow?" he asks. It is Wednesday tomorrow, meaning the man didn't have to worry about the restaurant as they’re closed at Wednesdays, not sure why, but Mike thinks it is so they can make the excuse work longer at Saturday.

"You really have this planned through haven’t you?" Frederick remarks, this time more teasing, which is a good sign, hopefully. "Tomorrow it is, outside the restaurant." And adds most to Mike's dismay. "Still considering firing you though." And he hangs up. 

Mike stares at the phone, thinking out loud. "Why do I get the feeling I pissed off the wrong guy?"  
He turns around, but the one he spoke to is gone.   
“Great.. Everyone seems to leave me hanging today.” He mutter annoyed, more so as he realize what he is doing. "And I'm speaking to myself... again!"   
Well, at least he got the manager.. and probably lost his job as well.   
Still not sure this is worth it!   
If it isn't, then he will find that freaky puppet and tear it apart!

__

Back at the restaurant, Freddy tells his family what Mike have done and the reactions are quite different from each. Spring and Chica looks horrified their human friend actually did that. Bonnie and Foxy are baffled, yet also impressed he even dared.   
Goldie did not look amused, but have to admit. "He must be pretty desperate if he is willing risking his job for this meeting."

"Are you really going to fire him?" Foxy asks, he did not like Mike did this, but he didn't want their friend getting fired as well. 

Freddy sights. "I might have to..."

"Why? It was just a phone call" Bonnie argue, turning to Chica who is friendly enough pointing out the major deal with this. "But what if Freddy haven't changed his voice box? Mike would have realized who really controls this place."

Bonnie’s ears falls hearing that, he like Mike, but he do still have a few trusting issues with humans thanks to the other locations..

"Is that such a bad thing?" Foxy asks, not really seeing the big deal about it. "I trust him."

"And he violated our trust by breaking inside the office and steal the number.” Freddy points out to the fox. “True it is only a number, but what if it has been something else?" he asks, thinking of those child murders. According to the rumors, that have been an employee. “What if he did the same as that child killer?”   
Of course Mike would never do such a thing, but that’s not the point. Freddy trusted him and Mike used their trust to do this. "I'm not sure I want someone around who will do such things. Trust is everything in these walls."

That made Foxy see why this made the bear so upset. For Mike did, use their trust to his own goal, it isn't a good feeling..

"Can't you at least consider?" Chica asks, she did agree that what Mike did is really bad, but.. he is still their friend. 

Freddy let out a sight."I will see what he have to say tomorrow. Then I will decide if I can keep putting my trust into him."   
For trust meant everything for Freddy, it has been what have kept him and the others sane all those years of being threaded like trash. 

Anyway, looking away from Mike's stunt.   
Freddy walks to the Parts and Service, knocking on the door and Marion steps out. "How are they?" he asks the black puppet.

"They are ready." Marion replies, looking at the rest with his usual monotone look. "Shall I turn them on?"

Oh, he wish they could but... Freddy glance to the sheets over one of the walls, they have gotten so good profit they could easily expand the building, without denting their budget. It is good they can expand the building, for there aren't enough space when the Toys gets turned on.  
"Let's wait till the expansion is complete." He looks worried to Marion. "Staying in sleep mode this long won't harm them, would it?"

"No, for them, it simple feels like a long dreamless sleep." Marion replies.

Good, for Freddy have a strong feeling that the Toys won't be very calm when they wakes up. Not from how they last acted in their former home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy is shocked to realize what he truly are

Well, Mike still thinks he is screwed, but he can't exactly back off now can he?   
So after finally persuade Steve let him, Mike takes the car and drive to the restaurant, slightly fearing that Frederick will be a troll and not be there. Fortunately, and to his relief, the young man stands up against the outside wall, waiting. Mike stops the car and calls for the man. 

Frederick looks up, he did not look happy. 

"I'm dead." Mike muse. Still he waves for the broader male get into the car. The brown and slightly curly haired did and says as he straps himself. "This better be worth it Mr. Schmidt."

"Yeah.." Mike muse and drives off. All the way to their destination, none of them speaks.   
Mike wants to, but he just didn't dare, for Frederick gives off a pretty angry aura and that spooks the brunette.   
So he merely takes them to the place that might trigger Sean's memories... if Frederick is Sean that is...

"And what are we doing here?" Frederick ask flatly as Mike finally stops the car.

Mike steps out from the car, telling the other softly. "I wishes to show you something." He takes a few steps out to his old neighborhood, the place where he met his childhood friends. They all lived here before the... well, before they all got killed... 

The other male did not follow, just staring at him, thinking if this is worth it. Although he have to admit, this place do seem.. somewhat familiar, not sure why though.

"Please?"

Frederick sight and steps out. 

Much to Mike's relief, the young manager follows Mike to a house, fortunately for sale and thus empty. Mike have asked the sales-man letting them see it, the sale man did, probably thinking they could be possible buyers.   
Him and Frederick walks inside and Frederick suddenly stops in middle of the house, looking confusing around. "What are we doing in here?"  
"Try and look around." Mike simple says, hoping that seeing his old home might trigger some memories, if he is right on his theory that is.

Freddy isn't sure what Mike is doing, but did what the man asks and walks deeper inside the house. He's pretty sure this is the first time he ever has been here. But... why do it feel so familiar? He stops outside a small room, somehow seeing it filled with toys, mostly his once favorite toy; building blocks. Hesitating he walks inside the empty room, barely noticing Mike is right behind him. The usual bear animatronic walks to the window, stroking his hand over the small edge before the window, faintly seeing pictures of a happy family before him, can't see the faces of the people though.  
Has he been here before? No, that can't be, he hasn't been outside the restaurants before the upgrade and he has never been near this area before today. Then why do all this feels so familiar?... Freddy turns around, facing the corner of the room, somehow knowing there is a hidden secret.   
He goes to the spot, knells down and remove a lose plank, he gasp; startled he actually knew this.  
He looks up to Mike, the man looks just as surprised as him. The brunette goes slowly over to him, nodding to the hole in the floor. Freddy turns back to the hidden hole, reach down and his hands gets hold on something.  
He takes it up, revealing to be an old shoe box, but this box do not have any shoes inside. He slowly opens the box and finds several pictures, he looks at one of the  pictures, seeing a small boy with light-brown curly hair, hugging a baby with a beaming grey-blue eyes. 

_"Look mom!"  
"Oh aren't you a good big brother."_

Freddy flinches by the sudden voices in his head, it felt so foreign and yet so familiar at the same time. He quickly removes the picture of the child holding the baby from his sight, now looking at one where the child is older and soaking wet, beside him stands two others, a rather tall boy and one looking a little like a child Mike.. who tries hiding behind the curly haired rather comical.  

_"Stop it! No pictures!"_  
"Oh come on Mikey, it's not that bad."  
"Yes it is! I look stupid!"  
"We all do, especially Sean."  
"Very funny Tim..." 

Freddy drops the pictures; shocked over the memory, he takes his hands up to his slightly hurting head, confuse and scared why he suddenly remembers something that never has happen. These are memories of this child, not his. He is not human!   
Still he wants to know why this is happening, why he hears the voices of what happed when the pictures were taken, why he have this child’s memories. He reaches down into the box again and takes out a  sketch book. Opening it he sees several drawings, none of them very good, though. He flap through the pages and stops at a drawing that did kinda looks like him in his bear form, then suddenly:

_"What are you drawing?"_  
"That bear."  
"Oh you mean Freddy Fazbear."  
"... Fazbear is not a real word."  
"It is for him."  
"Mh, okay." 

"Wha..." Freddy takes his hands up to his head again, for he’s beginning seeing something, something that shouldn't be possible. He sees images, as if he’s looking through someone else's eyes, a kid's eyes.

__

_Why did he see this as if he were the kid?! Why are these memories in his head?!_

___Sitting on a sofa, and watching a movie, the eyes turns to a rather tall boy, with reddish brown hair and green eyes, suggesting while playing on a toy guitar. "Hey, let's start a band when we grow up!" He says with a familiar confidence._  
"Let me guess, you want play on the guitar?" The owner of the eyes says, the same way he would around the one he knows, but that person is not human, but a rabbit.  
"Duh!" the bunny- no boy stick out his tongue, grinning. He turns to a woman saying from the kitchen.  
"Sounds great, Sean can sing, he has a voice of an angel."   
He suddenly feels embarrassed. "mom~!" 

_Who.. who is he? W-why did he suddenly feel what this child felt??_

_"Frederick?"_

_Is he really Freddy Fazbear? Is he really an animatronic?  
Or is he in reality—_

___The eyes looks into a mirror, and he sees a child vision of the body he have build, except this child has grey-blue eyes and lighter brown hair. The eyes turns to a man, looking in some way very alike to him, calling with a smile.  
"Sean! Time to go!"  
He fells the child smiling. "Coming dad!"_

_"No, no.. It can't be!" Freddy cries, trying shaking the memories away, but the pictures, this house, it have open a floodgate he cannot close again. His mind begins glitching and between each glitch he sees a new memory, a memory of an forgotten life._

__"Sean, sing for me, can you?" the woman- his mother asks.  
The eyes went a single time down in a nod. "Sure." and begins singing. "I heard there was a secret cord..."_ _

_He holds his hurting head, denying the truth that keeps hammering on his mind. "...This is not me... It is not me.." He mutter, yet looking at the items in the box, remembering each thing, he slowly begin realizing that the one on the photos- THIS is him. These memories, they’re his! He is that child!_

_Mike admit that this reaction is not how he expected would happen, it is clear Frederick remembers something, but he have never known that remembering the past would hurt so much._  
He sits his hands on the trembling man, feeling pretty helpless he can’t do anything to help him.  
Suddenly his cell-phone begins ringing. Mike consider ignoring it, but then he notice it’s Sean's sister; Rena. He did not want to hang up on her, well aware she will kill him if he did. So with a small apologies to the trembling Frederick, he takes the call, want to end it as quickly as possible."I'm a little-" 

__"MIKE SCHMIDT YOU FORGET, AGAIN!!_ " Both Mike and Frederick jumps at the sudden scream coming out from the phone. Mike didn't know you can die twice, but apparently you can with this family! "I- I'm sorry!... What did I forget again?" For honestly, he have no idea what is so special about this day._

_Freddy freeze, suddenly his mind gets a wave of clarity in one sudden realization. In that very moment; he isn't Freddy anymore, he isn't an animatronic._  
He’s human.  
He remembers everything, this house, his room, all the hours spend with his friends. He remember his parents, his sister and most importantly.....  
He remembers his own death. 

__"It is my birthday you moron!!_ " Rena yells through the phone, making Mike take it an arm ledge away from his hurting ears, he takes it hesitant close again as she asks in a lower tone, still pretty angry though. _"How is it you always forget?_ "_

_"Because his mind is like a strainer." Frederick suddenly remarks in a very low voice.  
Mike blinks and looks at the man who looks as if he suddenly just knows the truth of the universe. He isn't sure that's a good or bad sign, but at least it seems the man has calmed down a bit.   
Rena didn't hear Frederick though and continues. _"And here I was hoping you have bought me a nice cake, but nooo~! Forgetful Mikey has forgotten again!"__

_"Rena, look I- hey!" Mike scowls when Frederick suddenly snatch the phone from him. Then to his huge surprise, the man suddenly speaks a different language, it sounds like French.  
“Je vais vous donner un anniversaire, vous ne serez pas oublier, semble juste de tous ceux que je l'ai été absent. (I will give you a birthday you won't forget, seems fair from all those I have been missing)"_

__"... qui... qui es-tu..? (.... who.. who are you?...)"_ Rena answers over the phone, also speaking French so Mike didn't get a squawk what they says. Rena and Sean's father are from France, so of course Rena can speak it. But Mike has no idea Frederick could speak French._

_"It's me." Frederick says, this time on English and tears began falling from his bright blue eyes "...c'est moi soeur. (..it's me sister)"_

_Mike's pretty sure both him and Rena gets the same shocked expression. Mike mostly because Frederick speaks to Rena as if he really knows who he’s speaking to, not to mention he used those blasted words that has haunted him for god knows how long!_

__"... frère? (... brother?)"_ Rena asks hesitating over the phone, then Mike hears she begin crying and she speaks again on French, again leaving him out from the conversation. _"Tu es en vie? Q-que? Pourquoi avez-vous ne retournez pas?! (you're alive? h-how? why didn't you return?!)"__

_Frederick lowers his head, obviously sad. "Je suis tellement désolé... Je sais que ce ne sera jamais racheter le chagrin que je l'ai fait sur vous, mais.... Je l'espère un jour vous pouvez me pardonner. (I'm so sorry... I know it never will redeem the grief I have caused on you, but.. I hope you one day can forgive me.)"_

__".... Always"_ Mike hears Rena answer, as pretty much the only thing he understands under this whole conversation. _"..W-where can I find you?"__

_"Mike knows.... I’ll see you soon... hopefully.."_

__"Yeah... see you soon."_ _

_And  Frederick hang up the phone, lowering his head in clear sadness.  
Mike slowly walks over to him. "You alright?"_

_"No, I am not alright." Frederick answers, giving him an angry yet also grieve struck look. "For how would you feel if you suddenly realize, that pretty much your whole life has been a big fat lie?” He gets up from the floor. “that your family isn't your true family?"_

_Mike didn't move, just watching the other man continuing upset. Frederick eyes him. "That your real family thinks you’re dead and I just today realized that... that I have been missing my sister's birthday for over a decade."  
Mike eyes wide in shock, staring at the pretty upset man before him. "You.. you remember?" Is this really...?_

_"... Yes" Frederick turns away. "I know why you mistook me for your friend Sean Legrand, because..." he turns to back the baffled man. "I am him."_

_Sean, he's alive, and he is right here before him! Mike gives the man a big hug, not at all caring it might feel awkward later, right now, he is SO happy his friend is here!_

_Sean hesitate for a moment, then returns the hug, musing. "You know; I am still considering firing you."_

_"So worth it." Mike smiles, he steps away from the broader man. He can’t describe how happy is. All he know that nothing can break this feeling of joy he feels! "Sean, all these years, you have been alive."_  
To his surprise, Sean turns away, looking quite troubled. Why?  
Isn't he happy he finally knows who he is? "Sean? something wrong?" Mike asks, beginning to worry for his friend’s kinda strange behavior. 

_Sean looks back to him, sights and mutter. "I need some fresh air, this is much to take in.."_

_"Of course" and they both walks outside the house. Mike brings Sean to a small coffee shop and hands his pretty silent friend a cup._  
Sean takes it, but didn't drink, still deep in thoughts of suddenly remembering his true past.   
Mike sits down, taking a sip of his coffee, before breaking the silence. "How did you survive?" he asks, he didn’t see the killer directly kill him, but he has just presume he died as no one could find any their bodies. And yet, here he is; looking pretty alive to him. 

_Freddy- no, Sean looks up to him, blinking. Then he turns his gaze down, staring at his untouched coffee. "I.. I don't know." Well, in fact he did, but still taken too much aback he actually is human and also one of Mike's old childhood friends. He cannot bring himself telling Mike that he did in fact, die that faithful day and somehow.. His soul sought resident inside his favorite animatronic. The man sighs and says instead; "All I remember that I woke up, was confused and feeling very lost alo-" He stops, realizing that the others, they- they are like him!_  
Their lives has been one big lie! He closes  his eyes, feeling angry and very upset knowing that he has been killed, just so the management could stuff him and his friends into the animatronics and make them into slaves so they could earn more money, made them think they always has been nothing but robots.   
Did the management know they could feel when they took them apart those years back? 

_"Sean?"_

_He snaps out from his dreadful thoughts and returns back to what he was about to say. "I woke up, didn't know who I was." He did not want to reveal the horrible truth to Mike of what truly happed to them. He’s not ready, but what should he tell him?_  
Then he remembers the man they, still to this day calls and cares for as their father. How he, in their hours of need came and gave a little light into their lives when they most needed it.  
How that man became their father and changed their lives forever. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Phone guy makes a gruesome discovery just as the animatronics catches him.

_"Could you check the heads, in the back room. I- I will try and hold on until someone checks, maybe it won't be so bad." Scott turned to the opened door, staring right into Freddy's black eyes, that instant he knew what was going to happen. "..Oh no."_

_"GRRROOOAAAA!" The animatronic lunged at him, making the man accidently tear the phone off its plug. Before he even could get on his feet and get the hell away from this horror. The bear caught him and forcefully dragged him out from the room. And no matter how much he struggled, the animatronic did not let go._

_God, why was he so stupid?!_

_Freddy threw him into the Parts and Service, knocking several heads off their shelves. Scott's world span around from that throw, however he didn't get any change in recovering as another pair of hands took him and forced him off the ground._

_"SCREEEEEEEE!!!!" The purple bunny screamed at his face, making the security guard scream back in fear. However, his scream did die a little out as the bunny's horrified screech ended and sounded like... a screaming child._

_"Wha- N-no!" He cried as the bunny carried him to a suit. "Wait!" He tried, but none of the animatronics seems to listen, too caught up in following their programming. He screamed in pure agony as the bunny forced one of his legs into the suit, several metal bars piecing his flesh. In his pain, he somehow succeed hitting the bunny over the face and startled it. Enough so it let go and he fell to the floor, however, unable to move as his leg was pretty messed up and he was in too much shock even thinking of getting up and run.  
The chicken went over to the bunny, looking somewhat concerned on it as the bunny caress the spot where Scott hit it. _

_"I’m...I'm sorry.."_

_The bunny and chicken looked down to the bleeding man, seemly startled and looking wide eyed at him. Scott didn't blame them for attacking, he knew it wasn't their fault. That screech made it clear that they were just children, somehow haunting those suits. "..You're scared.. I know you are... I am too.."  
They blinked, seemly calming a little down and now just, looked kinda curious at him._

_Freddy came into his view, that one was still glaring black eyed at him. It grabbed him and once again his body got pieced by the suit’s metal wires, this time it was his back. Scott cried in pain, but unlike the bunny, this bear was far more aggressive. However, before the job could be finished, and any or the wires could get deep enough to do real damage. The bunny stopped Freddy._

_The bear gave the bunny a confused look, then made a sign with its free hand as it was still holding the trapped human. The bunny replied with another hand move, eyes into angry expression. The bear titled its head, then turning to the chicken, and the peeking in fox. Those two looked somewhat horrified and the bear made a single sign to them, looking worried._  
Scott watched all this happen and couldn't believe his eyes, they were talking to one another!  
If they could talk, then maybe... He waved weakly his hands to them, catching their attention. Slowly he tried making a sign he thought best pictured hurt. “.. You’re hurt.” He said while pointing at them. He winched in pain as several metal wires still pieced his body. Still he continued, for he wasn’t sure how long he could keep their attention away from their lethal programming. He pointed at his chest. “In here..” And pointed at them again.  
“I am hurt.” he points weakly at the spot the suit still caught his body “..over there...” 

_The four animatronics eyes wide, and to Scott's huge relief. The bear seems to realize what it was doing and quickly got him out from the suit. Surprisingly very carefully, Freddy took the wounded man into his arms, and carried him outside the room. Outside, the animatronic gave the man a sad look expression, maybe it was saying it’s sorry?_

_"It's okay.." Scott said. He wasn't sure if they understood human speech, so he sat his bloody hand on the side of the bear's dirty face. Freddy closed its eyes, making small tremble, although the human wasn’t sure if this was a sign it didn't mean this or if it was afraid of him hurting it. Scott wasn’t sure why this apparently killer robot was thinking of a measly human like him could hurt it._  
Scott looked at the three others and saw the same expression, they were scared at him.  
That moment he knew they weren't evil, just lost in a living nightmare.  
A nightmare he would try and wake them up from. 

_The man quickly realized that the animatronic understood human speech just fine, that sure was a help, for he had no idea how he could sign them he needed to stop the bleedings the metal inside the suit caused._  
Foxy found some cloth and Chica wrapped them around the man's legs while Bonnie and Freddy looked worried at those wounds on his back, he have asked them to fetch some water so the wounds could get cleaned, but he realized they didn't dare go near the water with all the head shaking and a hand gesture that looked like glitching. The man got an idea what they’ve tried telling him; they were afraid to glitch if getting too close to water, which was pretty observant of them.  
For, that was true.  
So the wounds have to wait getting cleaned, at least they stopped the bleeding.  
Scott checked the bandaged leg, then at the animatronics. All four of them, to his surprise has sat down before him, watching him with intense eyes. The man hesitated, but as their intense staring weren’t close being hostile. He decided he wanted to see if he could form a bond with these seemly sentient animatronics, they were in the past willing to listen to commands. He have lost count how many times he have to make Foxy go back to the Parts and Service at the last location.  
And surly, they could need all the help they could get with the rumors of their killing spree and the news of George becoming the new CEO. That man... well, he's worse than the creator of this company.  
And if Scott knows him right, then George will make their situation so much worse. 

_"Alright, uh.. what to do?" He mused, pondering how in the world he can help these guys. He noticed the animatronics titled their heads at him, suddenly looking quite adorable._  
He couldn’t help but smile at the sudden adorableness.  
He remembered that screech Bonnie made, these guys were just kids..  
"..And kids needs a father." He muttered, getting a kinda crazy idea. He turned to them, pointing at himself. "Father." He said loud and clear.  
The animatronics blinked, titling their heads more.  
He pointed at himself again. "I am your father." He said, asking; "You understand?"  
Fearing they did not understand what he meant. 

_They looked at one another, then at Scott. They blinked, and suddenly their eyes wide in some sort of realization. Then, Freddy rose and gave him a hug. The sudden gesture startled the man, but only for a short time, the relief it understood was overwhelming. He clapped its dirty arms. "I'm here for you." The bear let him go, nodding and Scott got a hug from each of the animatronics, and he knew, that moment, they have accepted him as their new guardian._

***

"Not long after, a man came to me, telling me I am his son and my name is Frederick." Sean explain, thinking this is the best explanation he can come to the truth of how Scott sort of adopted him, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie.  
"He taught me all sorts of thing, you know like parents does and when he died, well... I became the new owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizza."

"Wait, you got adopted by the Freddy Fazbear?" Mike asks, eyes wide. "The owner of the company?"

"No." Sean shakes his head, that guy never really gave a darn about them, he's not even sure if the real Freddy Fazbear knew of their sentience.  
"I was adopted by someone named Scott, from what I understood, he was the CEO." Or at least very high ranked as their father had a lot of powers when it came to them.

 

Mike whistle. "..Wow, you almost got killed, lost your memories and then became the heir of Fazbear Entertainment" Mike summon up, both shocked and impressed by how his friend’s life turned out after the murder incident. 

Sean gives him a weak smile, but not more than that. Mike did miss something. Such as Sean did die that fateful day, then his soul got stuffed inside an animatronic and forced to live as mere robot. No longer having any rights other than keeping children happy.  
"That's pretty much my life” Sean mutters, although far from the truth. “But what about yours?" Sean ask, looking at the brunette.

Mike's face drops, now it's his turn looking down. ".. Well, after escaping the killer. I.. I honestly don't remember much, only that I was crying for help and someone took me to the hospital. When I awoke, Daniel's father told me that my friends are missing and began question me of what I saw. Unfortunately I was so traumatized that I couldn't remember anything but seeing you, Daniel, Tim and Jenna lying on the floor in your own blood... even today I can't remember how the killer looked like... the police tried finding the bodies, all of them sure you were dead from my description and more so as they couldn't find the bodies..."  
Mike stares down to his half empty cup. "... I was to each of your burials, but back then I did not understand what it meant. Only after a whole year of asking your and the others parents for you guys come and play and always getting the same heartbroken answer, the realization of none of you would ever come back finally set in.... that I would never see you again and I have to grow up without any of you around..."

"That must have been incredible hard." Sean says, eyes full of sympathy. "How did your parents cope with it?"

"When I finally realized you weren’t coming back, I locked myself away. At first my parents comforted me, but after a while, they said it was about time to move on and kept trying making me get new friends... I didn't want to. Mostly because I didn't want to replace you guys, but also I kept feeling no one understood me.  
I became the outsider and the strange lone boy, I never told them why I didn't try get any friends. Why I would suddenly break down in tears. At my teens, my father died in a car crash, and it didn’t make it better on my already broken mind as he was the only one I could speak with about this. My mother did try and comfort me, but she did the wrong way, she told me I have to forget about you guys and move on.. I did listen to her advice, but our relationship went pretty downhill after that, we barely spoke when I left home.. After her dead, I was left on my own, going from job to job, but never able to keep them as my trauma and grief kept getting in between. I’m lucky Steve sort of took me in.. anyway, one day, I found a job offer at Freddy Fazbear Pizza as Night Guard. I took and... well let's just say I barely got any sleep, got fired there too though. Then... " he trails off, looking into Sean's bright blue eyes, watching him calmly.  
Mike takes a sip of the coffee and continues. "I found your restaurant, and I.. I don't know but the animatronics behavior made me think of my friends and all my grief came crushing back. But, something made me return, maybe because they were the only ones who seems to care. And then, under my play fight with Foxy. You suddenly walked in."

"I remember." Sean nods, remembering the startled look on the man's face. Back then he just thought it was because Mike was startled that someone caught him in playing with an animatronic. Now he knows better. "Guess you were pretty startled." He smiles.

"You have no idea, and my bafflement gave me one heck of a black mark" Mike grins.

Sean smiles back, can’t help but remark."That's what you’ll get playing with an animatronic." And finally takes a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, you were the cause I let my guard down!"

The curly haired man shrugs, still smiling though. "Guilty as charged."

Both looks at one another, and without really knowing, both burst in laugher. Mike has gotten over the dead of his friends, all thanks to the animatronics, but Sean's return made him truly treasure his memories with his friends and knowing that talking about the past are way better than just trying to forget about it as his mother tried.  
Mike do not know how long they speak, and he don't care. He and Sean speaks of all the adventures they made along with Tim, Daniel and Jenna, almost making Mike feel they were still around. He have almost forgotten many of those memories Sean seems to remember and he listen to each story, more eager than before, happy he got someone to share this with, someone who understand.  
Freddy- no Sean is admittedly upset at first knowing what he really is and how cruel the first owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizza truly has been by imprison children spirits into animatronics just for the sake of money. He wish he never knew this truth. But as he speaks with Mike of their past, he begins cherish his new revived memories as human, but sadly. He just can't bring himself to accept the fact that he is trapped inside an animatronic. He did not want to return to his bear form, it feels wrong for him now.. his human shape feels way more comfortable. And because he feels like this, he did not want to return back to the restaurant, not right away at least. "Mind I sleep at your place?" he asks, well aware he have to return; one way or another. But right now, he just want to stay in his human shape as long as possible.

Mike gives him a confuse look, not sure why Sean suddenly asks him to sleep at his home. then again, it has been years since they last had a sleepover. So.. why not? "Sure, if you can deal with tiny places." He says, for Sean are probably used to something bigger than his and Steve’ small apartment, now that he is owner of a pretty popular company. 

"I can." Sean says, he got used to pretty small places when he and the three others were used for parts in the "New and improved" location of the restaurants.

So after the coffee, Mike drives them both home to his apartment and Sean have to admit that this place are indeed small, the middle sized living room cornets to all the other rooms which is the two bedrooms of Mike and Steve and in between those two room; the small kitchen and bathroom. 

Sean walks a bit around in the living room, scanning the whole place and notice that many of the items isn't something Mike have any interests in, what he remember Mike aren't much of a fan for sport.

"Oh, that's Steve's." Mike explains and quickly walks over to his friend that has picked one of the many figurines around their television up. He removes the figurine from Sean's hands. "And he don't like someone touches them."

"My apologizes." The broader male muse softly. He turns around, blinking. "I can't see much of your personal touch." As pretty much only football teams or other sport teams posters fills the room.

"Yeah, well, everything I likes looking at kept reminded me of-"

"Us."

"...Yeah." Mike looks away, his friends were pretty much his whole life. They shared the same taste in almost everything, mostly when it comes to music. Mike still remembers the dreams they had; becoming a band. Their dreams were his dreams and those dreams died along with them. Suddenly he feels a lightly squeeze on his shoulder, looking up, he sees it's Sean, giving him a sad look. "You shouldn't have let the grief stop you from living. True, it hurts in the start, trust me, I know. I lost my adoptive father and never got the change saying goodbye and tell him how much I loved him. But I realized that talking about all the good parts of what the passed away person did in your life both helps on the sorrow and lets you realize that they, in some sense still lives on in those memories and from what they have taught you. First, talking about it will make you cry your heart out. But, it will stop hurting over time."

Mike stares at his friend, this is so different from how his mother wanted him to cope with the pain. She wanted him to act his friends never have exited, that's what his mother did when she lost her parents, she just stopped talking about them. He likes Sean's advice better, sure it will hurt, but he's right, it will one day be a hurt you can live with.  
"Wish my parents got that advice.." He laughs sad. 

Sean gives him a weak smile and then gives him a brotherly hug, just as Steve walks inside. 

The red haired stops at the door. "Oh, seems I came at a bad time." And he backs away with a rather disturbing smirk. "I’ll let you have some alone time-"

"Get those dirty thoughts out of your head." Sean says in his I-know-what-I-am-talking-about voice and lets go of the embarrassed Mike. "It was nothing of the sort."  
His bright blue eyes meets Steve's dull brown. "And you must be a really bad friend if you cannot see the difference from a hug of comfort and of passion."

Steve's face: priceless!

Mike burst in laugher, for he has never seen the usual laidback and kinda rock-headed man lose his face like that. "You just got burned!"

"W-who the hell are you?!" Steve asks loudly, pointing rather comical at the laughing Mike. He hasn't seen the few years younger man laugh like that! "The fuck is wrong with- auch!" Sean whacks him over the head, scowling;  
"Language!"

"This is my house, I can say the..." Steve trails off by the curly haired man gives him the most terrifying dead glare he has ever seen, and the red haired suddenly feels very small. "...Okay I shut up.."

"You don't have to stop speaking." Sean says in matter of fact, still towering over the really uncomfortable feeling man even though Steve is taller than him. "Just watch what words comes out from that mouth of yours."

"..Yes sir.." And Steve quickly runs behind the still laughing Mike, hissing. "Who the hel-eh heck is he?!" He changes the curse a he got another dead glare from the other brown haired. 

Mike gives his oldest friend a look, Sean lets out a huff, but do stop glaring. Then Mike turns smirking back to Steve, explaining. "That's Sean, a childhood friend of mine." Well aware that Steve won't know who Sean is by name, he never told the red haired much about his childhood friends.

Steve blinks, turning his frightened gaze from the intimating Sean to the grinning Mike. "...I thought I was your only friend."

"No wonder why he got desperate." Sean muse flatly. And would probably have earned a glare for that remark from Steve if he wasn’t scaring the crap out from the man. 

"Sean, be nice" Mike says, still he's too amused to really be angry at the guy. Turning back to the red haired. "Sean is from before I went in "moody land" as you call it. In fact." His smile grows bigger. "He's one of them!"

"... One of your dead friends?" Steve asks, blinking. He looked at Sean, and to the two other's surprise; he exploded. "Holy shit is that his ghost?!?!” And he runs into his bedroom “Where's my camera?!"

Quote to Sean making an epic face-palm and Mike fall onto the floor in laugher of the red haired’s stupidity.

**  
Later that evening:

"Wow, just wow. You are either the most unlucky or luckiest guy on the planet." Steve gasp after it succeed Mike explaining him that Sean isn't a ghost, instead Sean lost his memories of his earlier life and was adopted by the new CEO by the Fazbear Entertainment and later became the company's heir. 

Sean didn't answer him, again he gets that frown on his face. Mike still isn't sure what it meant, but Sean keeps getting it every time they speaks of his past. Is there more to it?

Steve didn't notice it though and asks pretty tactless. "So, how many girls have you hitched?"

Sean gives him a look. "Excuse me?" Clearly not liking the question, and of course Steve did not see it!

"Come now, don't be shy, girls loves rich guys and you aren't exactly bad looking either. Or are you more to boys?" Steve grinning elbows Mike. "Maybe into your old childhood friend?"

"Steve! Stop being such a pervert!" Mike yells, pushing the red haired away, feeling more disgusting than embarrassed of this tactless suggestion and Sean's frown made it clear he feels the same.

"I think this is none of your business how many I have been dating. " The broader brunette turns away, musing "imbécile (moron).."

Steve blinks. "What did you say?" But Sean didn't translate and the red haired turns to Mike, see if he knows.  
"Don't look at me, I suck a French" Mike reply although pretty sure Sean said something that isn’t nice, for it did sound like the word; imbecile. Then again, he can be wrong.

"Oh, the language of love~." Steve grins, smirking to the increasing annoyed Sean, clearly enjoying messing with the man. "Bet that score some points with the girls."

"Is this really all you think about?"

"That, sleeping, junk-food and yelling like an idiot when he watches football." Mike replies before Steve can.  
Sean gives him a wide eye look. "Please tell me he didn't learn you any of his disgraceful habits."

"Hey!"

Mike laughs. "Don't worry, he didn't."

Steve cross his arms, pouting. "At least I knows how to have fun, compared to Mister Uptight, probably because you’re having a crap salary."

Sean mutter something on French and Steve remarks pretty cheeky. "Sorry, but I don't speak the language of love, and you're not my type."

Sean rolls his eyes "I'm not into men.” Adds in matter of fact: “And to your information of what I said: This Mister Uptight earns more than you do."

"How much do you earn?"

Sean answer that question by writing down what the restaurant earned this mouth and shows it to the red haired. Steve’s eyes wide in mere shock; "this you earn by ...?"

Sean smirks. "Pretty much every month." and Steve falls down from his chair in disbelief, causing the two brunettes to burst into laugher.  
The red haired jumps on his feet, giving Sean a almost begging look. "Can I-"

"No" Sean reply without hesitation. 

"I didn't even finish the question!"

"Listing to you this hour already makes it clear you want to use the mony on something stupid."

Steve turns to his roommate, demanding knowing. "Mike, how can you be friends with such a party pooper?!"

"Because he's funny." Mike laughs.

Steve did not find this or Sean funny. "No he's not!"

Sean rolls his eyes, yet also smiling amused over now it’s his turn annoying the red haired. "You cannot comprehend my sense of amusement."

"Stop speaking like a politician!"

"It's called polite manner of speaking." The curly haired remarks in matter of fact, and pretty much most of the night went on Sean and Steve argue with one another.  
Mike didn't cut in, he simple have too much fun watching a new and old friend, eh he couldn't call it bonding, but at least they got to know one another... in driving one another nuts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Phone Guy in my fanfic name is Scott Cawthon and he is an OC, he is not the Scott Cawthon the creator of the games, just me having a bit of fun.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, I have been rather busy lately.

Freddy- no Sean is admittedly upset at first knowing what he really is and how cruel the first owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizza truly has been by imprison children spirits into animatronics just for the sake of money. He wish he never knew this truth. But as he speaks with Mike of their past, he begins cherish his new revived memories as human, but sadly. He just can't bring himself to accept the fact that he is trapped inside an animatronic. He did not want to return to his bear form, it feels wrong for him now.. his human shape feels way more comfortable. And because he feels like this, he did not want to return back to the restaurant, not right away at least. "Mind I sleep at your place?" he asks, well aware he have to return; one way or another. But right now, he just want to stay in his human shape as long as possible.

Mike gives him a confuse look, not sure why Sean suddenly asks him to sleep at his home. then again, it has been years since they last had a sleepover. So.. why not? "Sure, if you can deal with tiny places." He says, for Sean are probably used to something bigger than his and Steve' small apartment, now that he is owner of a pretty popular company.

"I can." Sean says, he got used to pretty small places when he and the three others were used for parts in the "New and improved" location of the restaurants.

So after the coffee, Mike drives them both home to his apartment and Sean have to admit that this place are indeed small, the middle sized living room cornets to all the other rooms which is the two bedrooms of Mike and Steve and in between those two room; the small kitchen and bathroom.

Sean walks a bit around in the living room, scanning the whole place and notice that many of the items isn't something Mike have any interests in, what he remember Mike aren't much of a fan for sport.

"Oh, that's Steve's." Mike explains and quickly walks over to his friend that has picked one of the many figurines around their television up. He removes the figurine from Sean's hands. "And he don't like someone touches them."

"My apologizes." The broader male muse softly. He turns around, blinking. "I can't see much of your personal touch." As pretty much only football teams or other sport teams posters fills the room.

"Yeah, well, everything I likes looking at kept reminded me of-"

"Us."

"...Yeah." Mike looks away, his friends were pretty much his whole life. They shared the same taste in almost everything, mostly when it comes to music. Mike still remembers the dreams they had; becoming a band. Their dreams were his dreams and those dreams died along with them. Suddenly he feels a lightly squeeze on his shoulder, looking up, he sees it's Sean, giving him a sad look. "You shouldn't have let the grief stop you from living. True, it hurts in the start, trust me, I know. I lost my adoptive father and never got the change saying goodbye and tell him how much I loved him. But I realized that talking about all the good parts of what the passed away person did in your life both helps on the sorrow and lets you realize that they, in some sense still lives on in those memories and from what they have taught you. First, talking about it will make you cry your heart out. But, it will stop hurting over time."

Mike stares at his friend, this is so different from how his mother wanted him to cope with the pain. She wanted him to act his friends never have exited, that's what his mother did when she lost her parents, she just stopped talking about them. He likes Sean's advice better, sure it will hurt, but he's right, it will one day be a hurt you can live with.  
"Wish my parents got that advice.." He laughs sad.

Sean gives him a weak smile and then gives him a brotherly hug, just as Steve walks inside.

The red haired stops at the door. "Oh, seems I came at a bad time." And he backs away with a rather disturbing smirk. "I'll let you have some alone time-"

"Get those dirty thoughts out of your head." Sean says in his I-know-what-I-am-talking-about voice and lets go of the embarrassed Mike. "It was nothing of the sort."  
His bright blue eyes meets Steve's dull brown. "And you must be a really bad friend if you cannot see the difference from a hug of comfort and of passion."

Steve's face: priceless!

Mike burst in laugher, for he has never seen the usual laidback and kinda rock-headed man lose his face like that. "You just got burned!"

"W-who the hell are you?!" Steve asks loudly, pointing rather comical at the laughing Mike. He hasn't seen the few years younger man laugh like that! "The fuck is wrong with- auch!" Sean whacks him over the head, scowling;  
"Language!"

"This is my house, I can say the..." Steve trails off by the curly haired man gives him the most terrifying dead glare he has ever seen, and the red haired suddenly feels very small. "...Okay I shut up.."

"You don't have to stop speaking." Sean says in matter of fact, still towering over the really uncomfortable feeling man even though Steve is taller than him. "Just watch what words comes out from that mouth of yours."

"..Yes sir.." And Steve quickly runs behind the still laughing Mike, hissing. "Who the hel-eh heck is he?!" He changes the curse a he got another dead glare from the other brown haired.

Mike gives his oldest friend a look, Sean lets out a huff, but do stop glaring. Then Mike turns smirking back to Steve, explaining. "That's Sean, a childhood friend of mine." Well aware that Steve won't know who Sean is by name, he never told the red haired much about his childhood friends.

Steve blinks, turning his frighten gaze from the intimating Sean to the grinning Mike. "...I thought I was your only friend."

"No wonder why he got desperate." Sean muse flatly. And would probably have earned a glare for that remark from Steve if he wasn't scaring the crap out from the man.

"Sean, be nice" Mike says, still he's too amused to really be angry at the guy. Turning back to the red haired. "Sean is from before I went in "moody land" as you call it. In fact." His smile grows bigger. "He's one of them!"

"... One of your dead friends?" Steve asks, blinking. He looked at Sean, and to the two other's surprise; he exploded. "Holy shit is that his ghost?!" And he runs into his bedroom "Where's my camera?!"

Quote to Sean making an epic face-palm and Mike fall onto the floor in laugher of the red haired's stupidity.

Later that evening:

"Wow, just wow. You are either the most unlucky or luckiest guy on the planet." Steve gasp after it succeed Mike explaining him that Sean isn't a ghost, instead Sean lost his memories of his earlier life and was adopted by the new CEO by the Fazbear Entertainment and later became the company's heir.

Sean didn't answer him, again he gets that frown on his face. Mike still isn't sure what it meant, but Sean keeps getting it every time they speaks of his past. Is there more to it?

Steve didn't notice it though and asks pretty tactless. "So, how many girls have you hitched?"

Sean gives him a look. "Excuse me?" Clearly not liking the question, and of course Steve did not see it!

"Come now, don't be shy, girls loves rich guys and you aren't exactly bad looking either. Or are you more to boys?" Steve grinning elbows Mike. "Maybe into your old childhood friend?"

"Steve! Stop being such a pervert!" Mike yells, pushing the red haired away, feeling more disgusting than embarrassed of this tactless suggestion and Sean's frown made it clear he feels the same.

"I think this is none of your business how many I have been dating. " The broader brunette turns away, musing "imbécile (moron).."

Steve blinks. "What did you say?" But Sean didn't translate and the red haired turns to Mike, see if he knows.  
"Don't look at me, I suck a French" Mike reply although pretty sure Sean said something that isn't nice, for it did sound like the word; imbecile. Then again, he can be wrong.

"Oh, the language of love~." Steve grins, smirking to the increasing annoyed Sean, clearly enjoying messing with the man. "Bet that score some points with the girls."

"Is this really all you think about?"

"That, sleeping, junk-food and yelling like an idiot when he watches football." Mike replies before Steve can.  
Sean gives him a wide eye look. "Please tell me he didn't learn you any of his disgraceful habits."

"Hey!"

Mike laughs. "Don't worry, he didn't."

Steve cross his arms, pouting. "At least I knows how to have fun, compared to Mister Uptight, probably because you're having a crap salary."

Sean mutter something on French and Steve remarks pretty cheeky. "Sorry, but I don't speak the language of love, and you're not my type."

Sean rolls his eyes "I'm not into men." Adds in matter of fact: "And to your information of what I said: This Mister Uptight earns more than you do."

"How much do you earn?"

Sean answer that question by writing down what the restaurant earned this mouth and shows it to the red haired. Steve's eyes wide in mere shock; "this you earn by ...?"

Sean smirks. "Pretty much every month." and Steve falls down from his chair in disbelief, causing the two brunettes to burst into laugher.   
The red haired jumps on his feet, giving Sean a almost begging look. "Can I-"

"No" Sean reply without hesitation.

"I didn't even finish the question!"

"Listing to you this hour already makes it clear you want to use the monies on something stupid."

Steve turns to his roommate, demanding knowing. "Mike, how can you be friends with such a party pooper?!"

"Because he's funny." Mike laughs.

Steve did not find this or Sean funny. "No he's not!"

Sean rolls his eyes, yet also smiling amused over now it's his turn annoying the red haired. "You cannot comprehend my sense of amusement."

"Stop speaking like a politician!"

"It's called polite manner of speaking." The curly haired remarks in matter of fact, and pretty much most of the night went on Sean and Steve argue with one another.  
Mike didn't cut in, he simple have too much fun watching a new and old friend, eh he couldn't call it bonding, but at least they got to know one another... in driving one another nuts!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes big things happen by mere accident.

Back at the restaurant, Marion stands before the bear's comatose body, watching it with glowing eyes. He can see something has change inside Freddy, maybe Mike has revealed the truth to this one. He can only hope.

"Has he woken up?"

The glowing eyes disappears and the puppet turns to the golden bear. "No." Marion replies.

Goldie sights, he's getting really worried. The meeting with Mike as the manager should've been simple, been away for a few hours but instead it turns into a whole day. The golden bear did begin fearing something might have happen to Freddy, and he has every right worrying for the kid. He and Spring has taken these four under their care from day one. Goldie made the promise he would do anything in his power to protect Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie when those people repaired him and Scott told him his plan.  
Freddy might consider him as an older brother, but Goldie sees Freddy as his own son.  
"Can't you wake him up?" He asks Marion.

"You know as well as I do, that only Freddy can make himself go back and forward his two bodies." Marion says, as always, looking as if nothing in this world bothers him. It greatly annoys Goldie, but he can't exactly force the puppet animatronic to activate his advancing personality disk.  
"Beside, he will return in five hours." Marion adds in matter of fact. "That's how long the battery will let him."

Yeah... but getting forced back by a flat battery is not exactly a walk in the park, for even with his high pain threshold. Getting forced back is pretty painful. Goldie knows that as he tested this failsafe if the animatronic can't for some reason get back and human body runs out of battery. He don't want Freddy return like that, he don't want any of his family returns to their original body like that. "I wish I know where he is.." Goldie sure hope Mike and Freddy are alright...  
Then, to his huge relief, Freddy opens his eyes.  
"Freddy!" Goldie gasps in mere relief and hugs the brown animatronic. "You're alright!" The relief are quickly replaced by parental anger. He steps back, asking angry: "You have any idea how worried I was?! Where were you?!"

Freddy stares at him, and Goldie realize that Freddy isn't looking at him the same way he used to. Something has change.  
"Freddy?" To his surprise, tears begins appearing in Freddy eyes, looking as if someone just have kicked his puppy.

"Goldie... the manager... the CEO.. they lied to us.. everything is a lie..." The younger animatronic says trough the sobs, truly upset, which is rare for him.

What is he talking about? Sure the management (except from Scott) were huge dirt-bags and threaded them like trash, but so far he knows, they haven't been lying what their whole purpose was in life nor they were build to be a family. For why else would they make Freddy and his friends like children when they became sentience?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Goldie and Spring stood on their scene, knowing something was not as it used to be, for a lot of people in blue uniforms kept walking around in the place, seemly searching for something especially one of them seems desperate finding that something. But whatever they searched for, they never found it. When the place finally calmed down, and not long after the door was closed; their manager arrived. Not far behind was that creepy fella again, this time carrying a big box with the old man in wheelchair close behind. The two golden animatronics stared at the three men, not fully aware something was up._

_They did get the suspicion something was when the creepy fella gave them a smug look._

_His father in the other hand, completely ignored them. "How are those two doing?" He asked the manager._

_"Doing just fine, the kids love them." The manager replied, stopped as the young man placed the box onto the floor. A somewhat awkward silence came, the manager cleared his throat. "Right, I will.. uh, let you get to it." And he left._

_The young man watched the manager leave, somehow looking annoyed. "Are you sure this little shit will do it? Hiding them weren't easy you know."_

_"Maybe it would've if you weren't so careless in the first place and let one of them get away." The old man retorted, and opened the box._

_Goldie and Spring stared at the open box, first, nothing came out. Then a kick from the young man, two long hands grabbed the edge and seconds later, a black puppet with a white mask with tear marking, rosy cheeks and a huge smile peeked up._

_"Waky, waky little puppet." The young man smirked and grabbed this puppet around the neck, tried pulling it up from the box, but that was a stupid move._

_"RUUAAAR!" The puppet lunged at the man with such force it almost broke his neck. The young man did not get scared though, rather, he seemed to get pissed. "Little shit!" And he kicked it off of him.  
The puppet regained quickly its balance and was ready to lung at the man again._

_On the scene the two animatronics stared shocked that this puppet actually was attacking a human!_

_Then, a sooth tune arrived in the room and the raging puppet went slowly limp, seemly calming down by the soft melody from the music box the old man held in his hands. The old man gave his son a annoyed look. "You be happy I got the music box with me." Glancing to the limb puppet. "He might have killed you."_

_The young man suddenly smirked evilly to his father. "Too bad I killed him first." He rose and kicked the puppet to a lying position, and then stepped on its chest. "Remember your place little puppet." He sneered gleefully._

_"Vincent!"_

_The young man rolled his eyes, but did let the puppet go. "Whatever, he never was very fun in the first place."_

_His father gave him a angry look. "This is your fault I have to do this to him."_

_The man, named Vincent gave the old man a crazed and gleeful look. "I know, now." His smile grew wider "Be a good daddy and make sure the manager gets his little music box, can't have the boss becomes an unfortunate victim, now can we?"  
And he left the scene, humming happy with himself._

_The old man lowered his head in somewhat defeat, but did what his own son told him._

_When finally alone, the two animatronics slowly approached the new animatronic, but the second the music was out of hearing. The puppet disappeared, much to the two others bafflement, they did not know this one could do that. They searched for it, but found no sign of this strange puppet. So they chose leaving it alone.  
And ever since that puppet came, the two golden animatronics could literarily hear their manager come with that 'My Grandfather's Clock' melody coming from his pocket.  
Beside from this strange puppet, and those people in blue, Spring and Goldie went on their lives as usual. They entertained the children at day and 'spoke' with one another at night._

_One night, Spring stood before the four new animatronics, trying getting their attention, but like all the other days he tried; these guys did not react on him nor Goldie. In fact, they didn't react on anything. They only moved strangely on the scene, as if they don't even know they have a whole world around them.  
The hare turned as Goldie nudged his shoulder. 'Not like us.' The bear signed to him._

_'I know.' Spring signed back, ears bend down in sign of sadness. They came up as the hare asked with a titled head. 'Why?'_

_'Don't know.' Goldie replied with a shrug, giving the turned off animatronics on the stage a small look. 'Leave them.' He signed._

_'Okay.' Spring replied with a nod. Both turned around to leave, then suddenly:_

_BONK_

_They turned around, surprised by the sound. At the stage; one of the new animatronics; the chicken's servos has gotten lose and now it was lying on the floor, eyes wide open._

_Spring made a jump and signed to Goldie. 'Scary.'_

_Goldie gave him a amused look, then went over to the fallen chicken, wanted to get it back onto the stage. He grabbed it, and it moved from his touch. This time Goldie jumped, staring startled at the chicken slowly sitting up.  
Then one by one, the three others began to move, or rather, they fell flat on the floor. Apparently none of them know how to stand without the help from locked servos. The brown bear hit its head and got a look of a child that hurt itself would get.  
Goldie snapped out from his shock of these guys suddenly move and went for the first time into 'big brother' mode. He went over to the four, getting their attention by waving._

_The four newly awaken animatronics jumped, all having a wide eye and open mouth expression and it wasn't because they were amazed._

_'Don't be afraid.' Goldie signed, however quickly realized they did not understand for they kept staring scared at him. 'Don't know, language.' He told Spring and the hare replied with; 'Teach them.'_

_Goldie couldn't agree more, they needed teach these guys, for as it seems, they have an invisible wall between them. He knelt down before the scared four and began singing one of those cheesy songs from the show, it seems to calm the four down, allowing Goldie getting close and see if their awkward falls has damaged them._

_His action of parental calmness calmed the four and Spring notice that these four were not acting like him and Goldie, could it be..?  
He fetched some toys the children have left behind and placed them before these new awaken animatronics._

_'What are you doing?' Goldie asked his friend and Spring signed back that he should wait. Goldie made his eyelids make a raised brow expression, but let the hare do whatever he was thinking.  
The four new animatronics stared at the toys, the bear looked at the three others and they looked back, then the bear took one of the toys and began playing with it, soon joined by the three others. Goldie stared baffled at the action of these four, for watching them, he realized what Spring saw. Looking wide eyed at the hare, he signed baffled. 'Children.'_

_Spring nodded._

_Well, if that was the case. Goldie snapped his fingers in front of them and the four child animatronics turned to him, giving him confused eyes. The golden bear removed the toys and began signing to them, well aware they wouldn't understand. But he kept making them watch him, for somehow, deep in his mind, he knew watching and patience will let them understand this new language. Maybe that's why the manager made these four like kids, so they would seek guidance from him and Spring? Must be it, so in other words; him and Spring were now official their family. Thinking about it, that didn't sound so bad._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He has realized the truth of our origin."

Goldie turns back to Marion, getting more confused, but also angry, seeing the smug smile on the puppet's face. "What truth? Never mind, it won't change one fact." He turns back to Freddy, taking the younger ones shaking paws. "Why do you think I care so much about you, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy as my younger siblings and Spring as my best friend? Because of the only truth I need knowing: we are family."

And Freddy broke into more tears, Goldie's not sure why though, but that didn't matter. All he knows that the bear needs a shoulder to cry up at. He hugs Freddy, just like he have done so many other times before he got taken away. "And nothing will change that."  
He did not care what freak truth Freddy knows. All Goldie cares about is that all these animatronics in this building are his family and he sure hell will treat them like one. He steps back, staring right into Freddy's tearful eyes. "You understand?"

Freddy stares long at him, then, very slowly, he let out a breath and nods. "..I understand." Seems to relax.  
That small action feels like a huge victory for Goldie. He smiles and gives the brown bear a brotherly scratch over the head. "Good we sat that straight, now."  
Serious mode activated.  
He looks both bear and puppet. "What truth are you two talking about?"

Marion lowers his head. "I cannot tell." Letting out a gasp when suddenly Goldie slams him into the wall; roaring. "You can and will tell me Marionette! Clearly you knew this was going to happen!"  
His roaring wakes up the whole house, and a pretty startled Spring come running into the room. "Fredbear!"  
Goldie ignores the hare, glaring black eyed at Marion. "Talk Puppet!"

"..I can't." Marion says, voice a bit louder than before, but still far from sounding distressed as he probably would be with this hostile treatment from the golden bear. "Believe me I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"And why's that?!"

"Because of my curse."

Goldie blinks, his anger slightly disappearing in confusions of what Marion means. His eyes narrows. "What do you mean by 'curse'?"

"I can't tell you" Marion says, winching of Goldie letting out a frustrated roar at him.

"Fredbear!" Spring steps in between Goldie and the puppet. "You're hurting him."  
It made Goldie let go of Marion and the puppet slowly gets on his slender feet, saying with slightly trembling voice. "My curse keeps me from telling the truth and everything about it. The strings cannot be seen, but.."  
He shakes his head, seemly frustrated. "You think I want this? You think I haven't tried activated my personality disks? I don't want to be a puppet in this game anymore...!"

That made Goldie stop his glaring, in fact that made everyone in and outside the room freeze in surprise.

"W-what is he talking about?" Bonnie asks, looking back and forward from his friends to the humanoid animatronic. "Are you saying that you have activated your new upgrades?" He asks in clear surprise.

Marion walks outside the room, no one tries to stop him. The puppet sits down on one of the tables, only looking up as he says. "Yes, but as you clearly can see." He points at himself. "I am barely emotional, and trust me, I used to be a very-" And something seemly painful made him shut his mouth. Marion turns away. "..I used to..."

Freddy walks slowly outside the Parts and Service room, although no longer sure of anything anymore. His whole world has been turned upside down.

"Freddy? What is wrong?" Chica asks worried, she have never seen the so usual calm and collected bear look so... out of it.

"You look horrible." Bonnie remarks and walks over to their friend, feeling rather uneasy as Freddy refuses looking at them. As if the bear are scared of them, and he's rarely scared of anything!

"He has realized the truth." Marion repeat.

"What truth?" Foxy asks, like the rest rather confused of the puppet's words.

"I cannot tell.."

"Dude, not helping on the suspense." Bonnie growls, but the puppet refuses saying any word, so the rabbit turns to Freddy. "What is he talking about?"  
Freddy closes his eyes hard, looking away, whatever this truth is, it seems very hurtful.  
"Dang it, just tell us!" Bonnie got about enough of this!

Freddy finally looks at him. "If I do, everything you know.. It won't be the same anymore."

"And why's that?" Bonnie asks. To everyone's surprise, it isn't Freddy who answers the question, as he struggles explaining of how his mess of thoughts feels like.

"Everything you think is true is a lie " Spring says, making everyone look at him. The golden hare lowers his head, but continues. "Nothing will be the same, this truth will make you wish you died that day. But you won't die, these bodies won't let us, instead it will gnaw the sanity away. These bodies, nothing but a prison, this truth will rip you apart, the pain will not stop and leaves nothing but a mindless.. monstrous... killer animatronic behind... or.. at least that happen when I realized the truth." Spring shrugs rather careless, as if he merely speaks of the weather.

Everyone, except Freddy and Marion stares at the hare in horror.  
"Y-you went insane?" Goldie asks in disbelief of this so cheerful hare had became a mindless monster.

Spring gives him a weak smile. "Yeah, and it didn't make it better that my body was breaking down as well. Used to a horror attraction... I have no idea how long this insanity held me, all I know that when I woke up one day. I was being rebuild. And seeing you." He eyes each and one of them. "My family, it gave me the strength fighting the insanity. And after a while I realized that this truth is a blessing in disguise."

"H-how can that be a blessing?" Chica asks, horrified that Spring went insane of the truth. She looks at Freddy, fearing he will lose his sanity as well. "Will Freddy go insane too?!"

Spring looks at the bear, expecting Freddy have the same broken eyes he had in the start when he realized what he truly is. But to his surprise. Freddy just looks.. upset.  
"I'm not sure." He admits to the others, for it somehow seems the brown bear has gotten over the worst part already.

"What do you mean?" Foxy asks giving Freddy a worried look.

"Have you spoken with anyone about this?" Spring asks the bear.

Freddy nods slowly. "I spoke with Mike." Pretty sure he would've lost his mind if Mike haven't reminded him the good part of this crazy truth of him actually being human. Gave him give a reason to fight the crawling insanity and be happy he's still alive. Sure he is trapped inside an artificial body, but he's alive and able being around his friends and adopted family. He turns to his friends, like him, died under the knife of that killer and something made them possess their favorite animatronics, in some way; giving them all a new chance in meeting Mike again. "He made me realize that this isn't so bad.. I mean knowing what we truly are is pretty bad." He takes his hands up, looking at them, no longer feeling comfortable in this body. "I don't feel comfortable in this body anymore, so.." He eyes his friends. "I will probably stay in my human form for a while."

"Why?" Goldie asks, just as confused as the rest.

"Goldie- brother, I'm- I'm not sure if I should tell you." Freddy turns to his friends again. "Any of you, for it will be just like Spring said... I.. I'm not the same anymore!" He growls, taking his paws to his head. He isn't Freddy anymore, he's Sean. Being a human trapped inside a bear animatronic.  
It is hard.  
"Look, I don't want to keep this secret from you." He continues, trying staying calm, but that is also hard. He looks at his.. they aren't and yet still are his family. And their faces are in a horrified expression, making him feel really bad doing this to them. "Just know, if you hear it. You won't be you think you are anymore... and I... well.." He turns away. "I need time, figuring out who I'm really are..."  
He looks up, of the sudden feeling of arms around his shoulders. It's Goldie and he gives him a weak smile. "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks, brother." Freddy smiles, even though he now knows they aren't real brothers. Well, he can't deny the bond they have formed over the years. Goldie is right, them being family is the only truth in this whole mess he can rely on.  
He looks back at his friends, seeing them trying figuring out what to do.

Foxy is the first to speak. "What should we do Freddy?" He has always preferred following someone, and will find himself a bit lost if not having some kind of leader around.

The bear gives him a weak smile. "Continue on the show as we always do. The only change that I will stay in my human body."

"The humans will notice your original body is missing from the show though." Bonnie remarks, crossing his arms, not sounding annoyed. He just looks worried. "Should we make the excuse your "damaged" is bigger than expected?" He asks the bear.

"We have to, if Freddy chose staying in his human body" Chica says, looking at the bear with a look that says everything. She did not understand why he did this, but would support him none or less.

Bonnie nods slowly. "Alright, but you do know you can't stay in it forever. It needs recharging once and awhile."

"I know, I will go back each night. Letting it get recharged there." Freddy says and turns to Spring. "Can we talk later? About this.." What the heck should he call it? The knowledge they are humans?

Spring seems to understand nevertheless. "Of course." He nods to Freddy, willing to help the best he can with this issue.

Freddy nods, thankfully, for he needs someone to talk to and this time.. his friends cannot help him. He looks to them. "I'm sorry, for making this mess..."

"Just get better, we got you covered." Bonnie says, giving him a weak smile. Foxy and Chica simple nods in agreement.

Freddy smiles back, feeling truly thankful of his friends support. "Thanks guys." With them at his side, he's positive he can get through the mess this knowledge came with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well done Mike, now you broke the three others and you don't even know it!
> 
> next chapter will be mostly flashback like, as I think it is about time you guys knows what happened in Fazbear Fright.


	21. Chapter 21

_Scott did not return as a Night Guard after that night. He has stepped out from being the Head Guard to be the right hand of the owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizza, namely Freddy Fazbear. It confused Scott, for why would the owner of the company suddenly take a mere Night Guard as his right hand. The answer? Well..._

_"You have been part of this company for a very long time and I feel only you knows how this place works." Freddy Fazbear, the owner of the Fazbear Entertaiment told him and have added as the old man looked at the sleeping animatronics. "And it seems that the animatronics listen to you."  
For somehow, no matter what location he has been on, the animatronics might have acted.. well, a bit weird. But never have they in tried hurting him.  
Only when they came here, but that was just a huge misunderstanding. And now they thought he were their father, they practically did anything he asked them. And it seems his capture and survival with these guys was the straw that made him the boss's right hand._

_So now as Freddy Fazbear's right hand, Scott, began working on a plan to help these sentient robots.  
He felt bad for their fate, more so as he realized that all those years he has been working for this company, every animatronic has been sentient, in other words; suffering. And it seems only he got the heart in actually helping them, for the boss didn't seems to give a darn that he actually made lost souls work for him as entertainer slaves. Scott told him what they were, but all the man cared about was the money he could get his greedy hands on. And his second right hand man was just like him. So no help there._

_The creator of Freddy Fazbear Pizza was planning stepping down soon and said that George would be the one who mostly would control the company, while Scott would help him and keep the animatronics in check. Scott did not like this, in fact he hated this. For all the boss wanted from him was making sure the suffering animatronics made sure they behaved, the only reason he kept his mouth shut, was because he needed this spot. Only here, he had at least a word of how to treat the animatronics. He would do his best making their life better. It would be better if he could release their souls, set them free... he.. he just didn't know how._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mike jerks awake, and sleepy mute his noisy alarm. Almost forgot he got work today, yesterday's event of helping Sean getting his memories back and hang out with the man made him completely forget everything else. Still, they both are needed at Freddy Fazbear Pizza.  
"Sean, time to wake up." He calls out, still sleepy sits up from bed and looks out to the living room where Sean sleeps on the sofa. "You up?"  
He got no reaction.  
Great, Sean has become a heavy sleeper over the years. Groaning Mike walks out from bed and over to his sleeping friend, whacking him lightly over the head. "Wake up."  
Again no reaction, only the soft breathing that tells he's alive. Mike frowns of he got no reactions from Sean.  
He groan."Man, you are one heavy sleeper." He muse and walks out to the kitchen, pondering how he should wake the guy. Back in their childhood, Sean was a light sleeper; impossible to walk past him without waking him up. Guess becoming an owner of an company do takes a lot of energy and can make everyone a heavy sleeper.

"Morning."

Mike glance to Steve, nodding and mutter a small "Good morning." to him.

Steve turns on the coffee machine, hair looking a mess but beside that, fully awake. "You got the King of Arguments up?" He asks with the nickname he came up with after losing several arguments with the man on the sofa. It was funny of how no matter what Steve said, Sean kept a cool head and could stay on top at the argument while the red haired quickly lost his head and blasted temper tantrum at the young manager. Much to Mike's amusement.

Steve offers Mike a cup of coffee and the brunette replies as he takes the cup. "Nope, can't wake him up."

"Oh really?" Steve asks and see a good opportunity to some payback. He walks into his room and returns with a compressor horn. He always takes it with him to football competition and walks grinning to the sleeping Sean. "What about this?" Pointing the horn at the curly hairs head.

"Don't you dare!" Mike yells in disbelief of what his roommate are thinking. "He's gonna kill you!"

"Be worth it." Steve grins. Not seeing the one on the sofa opens his eyes, and that couldn't have be in the worst timing.

HOOOOONNNKK!

Sean flies up from the sofa in mere shock, seconds later he's at the red headed's throat. "What was that for?! You incompetent-!"

"Mike, help me!" Steve cries, trying getting away from the enraged man.

"Told you he would kill you.." Mike deadpans, not once feeling sympatric for his roommate, in fact; he feels more sorry for Sean. He do get his old friend away from Steve as Sean did look like he would strangle the red haired.

When calming down, Sean plums back down on the sofa, groaning and somehow looking more tired than before.  
Mike sits down beside him, completely ignoring the red haired shaking in fear on the floor; he deserve that. "You alright?"

Sean sights scratch his neck. "Not really, beside from getting the worst awakening." He shoots Steve a glare, the red haired runs back into his room. "I'm confuse." Sean mutter, turning back to his friend.

Mike blinks. "About what?"

"Who I am." The curly haired brunette muse, he glance to Mike. "I have been living a completely different life for over a decade." He stare out onto space. "Been going under another name.."

Mike can see his friend's dilemma, he can't image how hard it must be, suddenly realizing that you have been someone else as child. That you suddenly got another family and friends, and they thinks he's dead. Mike sits his hand on his friend's shoulder, giving him an ensuring smile. "What about we take it one step at the time?"

Sean eyes him and Mike continues. "When you're ready, I will take you to your parents. I have kept contact with them."

"I noticed." Sean remarks, giving him a frown. "You have my sister's phone number."

"I have a few idea to why he has it" Steve remarks from his door with a gleeful look, completely ignoring Mike's signing to him to shut up.

Sean looks at red haired with a frown. "And that is?"

"Getting to know her better." Steve grins, only making the other man give him a confused look as he did not really understand what the red haired meant. "You know, have some-"

"Steve, shut up!" Mike yells and throws a pillow at the man, he do not want Sean knows that he and Rena has been dating at the moment.  
Looking at the clock, the man breaths out in relief of them being a little late for work. "Me and Sean have to leave now, bye." And he drags the confused manager of Freddy's out from the apartment.

"What was that about?" Sean asks in the car.

"Nothing" Mike says, squirms under the brooder's man's suspicious look. "..I'll tell you later." He muse, well aware he can't run away from this.

Sean nods "Good, now, let's get to the restaurant."

"So.. you won't fire me?" Mike asks, still afraid the man consider doing it.

"No."

Oh good. Mike is happy, more so when his boss is actually one of his childhood friends. The drive to Freddy's is in silence, but that doesn't matter, for it is not awkward or painfully as when Mike took Sean to his old home.  
However, at the parking lot, just before Mike can step out, Sean stops him. "Before we go inside, there is something I wish to make clear."

Oh boy "Yes?" Mike is aware he will get one of Sean's lecturing, they were bad as child, and pretty sure they have gotten worse now he's older and a manager of a company.

The man's bright blue eyes narrows. "I'm still very disappointed and angry that you broke my trust and stole that number. The reason I haven't fired you and the only reason is because you are my friend, but don't let this fool you Mike. If you do anything like this ever again, I won't hesitate one second of throwing you out. You understand?"

"I understand..."

"Good. I will let you keep the number, but don't misuse it. I am very busy man and won't have time hanging out with you all the time. If you want to hang out with me, then either asks the animatronics or call me after work. Also: " Sean eyes him hard. "There might be times where you probably will question my choices, more so if I tell you just to accept them. Maybe one day I will reveal why I and the management do what we do, but because you have violated by trust. You have to prove yourself that you are trustworthy, but for now; do what you are told. For inside those walls." He points at the restaurant. "I'm not your friend, but your boss, am I making myself clear?" The last he says as the manager he is to this place.

Mike nods "I won't be any more trouble.. and.. I'm sorry."

Sean simple gives him a nod and leaves the car. Mike follows moments later, feeling pretty bad for the stunt he did with the phone. Still, he's happy he did it.  
Inside the restaurant, Mike did notice that Freddy is still missing. Looking at Sean, the man's walking into the manager office "Se- I mean, Mr. Fazbear." He calls, just in last second remembered the man's words.

Sean stops and looks at him.

"Where's Freddy?"

"Still to repairs, I guess." Sean replies, giving him a slight hard look. "I was planning speaking with the head mechanic about this; before you stopped me."

"..Sorry, I.. uh, get to work."

"That would be best." And Sean disappears into the office. With him gone, the animatronics "comes" to life.

Chica gives the door or the man behind it a worried look. Mike notices it and can see that even if Sean did not know of the animatronics sentience, they sure cared about him. "He will be alright." He ensured the chicken. "Just needs to clear his thoughts I guess."  
Chica eyes him "I know.." She mutter, looking slightly away. "It just... well, we haven't seen him like this before."

"Yeah, what the heck did you do?" Bonnie asks, way more relaxed than Chica; adding with a small smirk. "Except from stealing from him of course."

How the heck did they- never mind that. Mike turns to the rabbit. "Well, your boss Frederick is actually one of my childhood friends." He explains them.

Bonnie and Chica's jaws falls in shock, and both them and Mike turns to the cove for Foxy has fallen out from it in mere disbelief. "Say what now?!" Foxy gasps as he gets up from the floor.

"How's that possible?" Chica asks, eyes wide in disbelief. "You're not messing with us are you?" she asks suspicious.

Mike shakes his head. "No messing around. Frederick is one of my old friends, one of those who died. But he somehow survived. Lost his memories though and some guy from this company adopted him-"

"Mike, that's impossible." Bonnie interrupts, shaking his head. "It can't be possible!"

The man blinks, not sure why the rabbit is in this sudden denial. How come he won't accept it? "Bonnie, your manager; Frederick Fazbear is one of my childhood friends. I made him remember yesterday." He explains Bonnie calmly, but the rabbit gives him a stare; a look Mike never has seen in the rabbits eyes before.  
Somehow, it is the same look Sean kept getting when they speaks of his past. Suddenly, the purple animatronic leaves the scene, going to the storage room and leaving a rather confused Mike, the man thinking of what the heck is wrong with Bonnie.  
"What did just happen?" He asks Chica.

The chicken gives him a look, again the same as Bonnie had. "Mike.. what you are saying.. it can't be the truth. If it is, then.." she looks at the door, then to Mike's bigger confusions; at her wing-like hands. She fists them and with an; "Excuse me." She walks into the storage as well.  
Turning around, Foxy walks into the storage along with the two others. Leaving Mike alone in the dining room; thinking: What is going on with these guys?

"You think this is what bothers the bear?" Chica asks her two friends behind the scene, glancing out to the confuse looking Mike.

"Pretty sure it is." Foxy says, for what Mike told them bothers him too. "How can Freddy be one of Mike's old childhood friends?" He asks the two others.

"It can't.." Both turns to Bonnie and the rabbit fits his hands. "It can't be possible!" He growls, but like the two others, he cannot throw the crawling thought away that if Mike really sees Freddy in his old human body as his childhood friend, then wouldn't it be the same for them?  
And if that's the case, then they would be—  
"Mike's just imaging it." Bonnie shakes the thought away. "Freddy just happen to build his body to look like one of Mike's human friends." They have and always has been animatronics. And Bonnie is content as being just that.

"Then why is Freddy so confused then?" Foxy asks.

The two others cannot answer that. What Mike has said and what Freddy told them yesterday.. it make no sense in their minds.

"Guys? The guests are coming." Mike calls into the room, keeping his small distance though as their behavior makes him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Foxy turns to the door. "We're coming." He calls back and Mike leaves to make himself ready for today's work. The fox mutters to his friends. "We should get to our posts.."

"Yeah, let's speak with Freddy about this tonight." Chica nods, looking at Bonnie, the one most upset about this. "He will tell us if we asks." She ensures him.

"Not sure I wanna know.." Bonnie muse as he walks out to the stage, he's happy with his life, and if what Mike says is true, then they have been living on a lie... just like Spring said.


	22. Chapter 22

Speaking of Spring, the hare animatronic walks into the Parts and Service, just about to go into his human body, but got stopped by Mike. "You're broken too?"  
Spring turns to the human, giving him small smile. "Don't worry, it's just a small checkup."

"Oh, okay." Mike nods, he turns to Freddy's comatose body, sitting up against the wall. "What about Freddy? When will he be ready?" He asks, adding with a small chuckle. "I kinda miss his nagging."

Spring honestly can't say when Freddy will be ready to be on the scene again as the bear, that is what he is going to find out.. before Mike came. "The mechanic works as fast as he can, you just have to be patience." The golden hare tells the man softly.

Again Mike nods, this time looking a little sad though. "Do the mechanic know?"

Spring blinks, not sure what the human speaks about.

"About you being sentient?"

Oh that. Well, actually their mechanic is Marion; another animatronic, but Spring thinks it's a bad idea revealing that to the man. "Only you know." The hare replies, adding a little firm "And for now, we prefer it stays that way."

"Please don't go all bossy on me.." Mike smiles sheepish up to him "Sean- I mean Mr. Fazbear already gave me a lecture I won' soon forget."

Again the hare blinks. "Sean?" Can that be Freddy's true name? Like Martin is his?

"Oh, you don't know. Frederick, or Sean is one of my childhood friends." Mike explain and can't hide the happy smile crawling up on his face. "He survived the attack like me, lost his memories though."

Hmm, good cover-up for the truth, a little surprising that Freddy just happens being one of Mike's old friends though, Spring thinks. The hare gives Mike a nod. "I see. Well, you better get to work." He sits down, adding teasing. "And no stealing this time."

Mike smiles back. "Don't worry, I won't. Oh and sorry for misusing your trust."

"You are forgiving." Spring smiles, he has never been someone holding a grudge too long, beside. "You only followed your heart." More the reason he can't stay angry at the man.

"Yeah, and thanks." And Mike leaves the room. Spring smiles, then closes his eyes and activate the mind transfer. Moments later, he knows the transfer is complete and he opens his eyes in his human body. Getting on his feet, quickly checks if the clothing sits correctly and if he somehow have a few glitches. Everything seems fine.

"It seems the door to the truth is slowly opening."

Spring glance to Marion, the puppet is sitting on one of the many shelves inside this room, the puppet looks pretty happy considering the low scale of emotion this one can show. "And then, he will pay for what he -"

"Hold on your horses." The blond interrupts the puppet, not sure who Marion has a grudge on, but whoever it is, it sure has twisted that usually so kind spirited animatronic. "You can't use the truth of us being humans to your key of revenge." He tells the marionette hard, takes his hand up to where a human heart would be on his body. "The truth should be seen as hope, a reminder that we are alive and we've gotten another change." His eyes narrows. "Not that we lost everything."

Marion looks dully at him, asking with a flat tone. "Haven't you lost everything because of him?"

Spring lowers his head, feeling a very familiar pain in his chest. "... the spring-locks did take away my entire life, and becoming an animatronic took away my every right being human and seeing my family again. But you forget." Spring walks to the door, opening it and showing the puppet Bonnie and Chica making small jokes with Foxy as part of the show, making the surrounding kids and few parents laugh. "I got a new family, one I care for just as much as my old one." The usual hare looks at Marion "If you could feel, you would know the same. You would know this life isn't so bad as you thinks, but.. " He lowers his head, still keeping eye contact though. "If you still wants revenge on whoever you are so angry on, then do me a favor:" He shoots the puppet a glare. "Keep us out from it."

Marion doesn't answer, he simple returns the glare with a natural look in his black eyes. Spring's not sure if this one got the warning or not, but at least he made his point. Before leaving, Spring takes an extra battery and with it casually hidden, he walks straight to the manager office. Knocking gently and Freddy replies; "Come in."  
He walks inside and sees the huge relief on Freddy's face. "Oh good, not sure if I could take an employer right now.."

"Battery's low?"

"Very low." They do get very tired when battery is at its lasts leg, another warning of getting recharged.

Spring locks the door and goes over to the young adult animatronic, he takes out the new battery to Freddy. "I brought you this."

Freddy smiles weakly. "Thanks Spring." He removes his jacket and shirt, and with Spring's help, removes the protecting skin to his inner structure. Spring takes out one of the batteries and before Freddy's body shut itself down, he replaced it with a newly charged one.  
Freddy let out a sight in relief, feeling the renewed energy flush over him. "Much better." And he closes the cover off.

"I will bring you another one later." Spring tells him, for one battery will only hold about six hours. Freddy nods and takes the shirt on. "Mind I ask you something personal?"

Spring is a little wary, but still willing do his best helping one of his adopted family members. "Fire away."

The curly haired man takes the dark grey jacket on again, looking straight into Spring's ice blue eyes. "How did you discover you're human?"

...Of course he would ask about that.. Spring lowers his head in sadness. "..It's not a pretty story..."

"If you don't want to tell, I understand."

"Thanks." Spring trust and cares deeply for everyone of this family, but he did not want to reveal what he did inside that horror attraction. How he turned into a true monster.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_"Wow, he was right, there is one in here. Who should have thought."_

_"Man, it looks horrible!"_

_Springs open eyes slowly got light back as the withered animatronic slowly activated itself, an old programming making him turn online the moment people was around._

_"Dude, this is perfect! I mean, it will suit right in the horror attraction!"_

_"...It sure would. Let's get it moved."_

_Spring felt someone grabbing his body and dragging him out, one of those who spoke suddenly gagged and said in disgust. "Man, this one stink like death! You think we can wash it?"_

_"Are you joking?" The other one asked in disbelief. "It's an animatronic, water and animatronics DON'T mix!"_

_"How the hell do you know so much about animatronics anyway?"_

_"For starters; I have a brain."_

_Spring got thrown into a small truck, but he was too weak to really notice, all he was focused on was the two talking._

_"Ha ha very funny, smartass." And the door got shut. Inside this truck, Spring slowly recharged himself, getting hopes he finally has been saved and now; on his way to be repaired. Oh, how long he has been waiting for this! Maybe his family would be there too!_  
But his hopes of being repaired and seeing his family again was quickly shattered when the two men showed him his new "home."  
It was an scary looking building with the name Fazbear Fright and he was the horror attraction. The two men, placed him inside and began making small test-runs such as play child sounds around the labyrinth of a building. 

_Spring didn't know these laugher and "hello's" were just audios, he truly thought there was a child in this horrible place and his programming of going to where children are, made him move towards the sound. He was eager to play with the children again, although a bit worried why a child would be in such horrible place. He arrived to where the sound came from, lifting his hand greeting, but nothing was there. The hare animatronic looked confused around, wondering where the child went?_

_"Ha ha ha!"_

_Spring turned to the child laugher, titling his head then made a smile, he got it now, this child wanted to play hide and seek! Chuckling of the seemly obvious for him, Spring went smiling towards the sound, again the child was nowhere to be found when he came to the place where the laugher came from. The same happen at the next spot, and the next and the next.  
This went on until the light turned off, in sign the place was closed. With nothing else he could do, Spring sat down and waited for someone to come. When the light turned on again, the whole circle of 'seek the child' started all over again._

_It took him a while, all thanks to his very low A.I, but Spring began noticing that something was not right. More so as he saw or heard no one else but this certain child, the animatronic began getting suspicious of someone playing a really mean prank on him._

_He stopped in a small corridor, again have been following the child's voice, but not because he wanted to anymore, his programming made him; much to his annoyance now he knew there was no child. A buzzing sound made him look up, staring right into an active camera. Spring haven't seen many of those in his last home, so he wasn't fully sure what this odd humming box was for. And yet, deep in his conscious; Spring knew that someone was watching him through this thing. He wasn't sure why he knew that, and he didn't really question it. All there was on his mind was finding whoever kept playing this cruel prank on him and give him or she a piece of his mind, or at least the best he can with that limited words in his voice-box._

_It took him a while, mostly because he was forced to go after the child sound, but it did succeed him finding the source to the sounds and the unknown watcher.  
He peeked inside a security office, this one just as scary looking as the rest. Spring's now grey eyes, thanks to disrepair turned to the one sitting in the chair. It was a human, it was staring wide eyed at Spring and Spring simple stared back with both curiosity and anger of what he saw as a prank._

_Now Spring knew it was a human doing this, he wanted to tell this one that playing children sounds to a very hopeful animatronic that wishes to return back to entertainment is a very cruel thing to do. Spring took a step inside and the man began to yelling in fear, much to Spring's surprise and before the withered hare could calm this one, the human pushed on a button._

_"hi!"_

_Spring turned to the audio sound, and his programming made him leave. He quickly returned to the office though and for each time he got sent away, the animatronic got more and more persistence, or just plain stubborn. Mostly because he wanted this human to fix him and bring him back to his home. He knows he looked awful and he wanted to see his family again. Not to mention he did not like being in this awful place._

_Spring's persistence of getting into the office truly frighten the man, more as he realized that this zombie looking animatronic kept getting more creative and thus closer of coming inside the office each night. His boss kept saying it was just programmed in going to where sounds comes from and was attracted to the office with all the crying he did. But this security guard knew it wasn't the case, not when this scary looking animatronic began looking into the cameras, fully aware it was being watched. That was the last straw._

_"I'm not doing this." He told his co-worker the next night. "It's too smart!"_

_His co-worker rolled his eyes and went to the cameras. "You're getting outsmarted by a robot? Please."_

_"Shut up Thomas!" The other man yelled. "That thing is not just a robot!"_

_The man named Thomas gave him a 'yeah right' look, not believing his co-worker._

_"Then you'll take the watch tonight, for I'm not doing it. That thing-"_

_"Spring bunny."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Its name is Spring bunny." Thomas said, not looking at his co-worker, nope, he was searching for Spring over the cameras._

_His co-worker made a frown. "How the hell do you know?"_

_"My father told me, before Spring bunny killed him."_

_"How?"_

_"The company told mother that the suit malfunctioned while father was inside.. You can guess the rest." Thomas spotted Spring, the animatronic was staring at some old child posters he brought to this place. "Father told me that Spring bunny here is both animatronic and suit." He explained, while figuring out why the robot was so darn fascinated in those posters?_

_"We should call it Springtrap then." His co-worker suggested. "From how you explained your old man died inside of it, that thing is nothing but a dead trap." Adding with a nervous chuckle. "Beside, it needs a scary name when this place opens."_

_The oblivious and newly named Springtrap suddenly looked at the camera, making Thomas make a small jump, he didn't expect that!_

_His co-worker began chuckling nervously. "..It's looking at the camera now, right?"_

_"Yeah, alright I admit I didn't expect that." Thomas admitted and changed camera as Springtrap began moving._

_"You better play the audio, for Springtrap will try and get to the office."_

_Thomas played the audio and Springtrap moved to the location, although it did look at the camera again. Made the young man think; Is this thing stalking them?_  
No way he would let it near. First, it went fine keeping Springtrap away, but as his co-worker said; Springtrap quickly got more stubborn and barely stayed at the room where the sound came from for long. Nope, it went straight to the office. Thomas quickly understood what his co-worker meant, this thing was pretty smart. It was like it knew the sounds wasn't a real child, but knew there was someone inside this office who controlled those sounds.  
He pushed the audio bottom, but just to his luck, nothing happed. The audio has malfunctioned. "Fuck!" He yelled and looked up to the sound of footsteps. 

_He and his co-worker let out a startled scream, for right on the other side of the glass to the last corridor there lead to the office, stood none other but Springtrap himself._  
Thomas found it scary when it was slump over inside that storage room they found it. And straight up terrifying now it was looking straight at them with those scary eyes.  
He and his co-worker jumped back as Springtrap sat one of its metal hands onto the glass, slowly titling its head and having a slash grin over its rotted face. 

_"Y-y-you we-ere r-right..." Thomas said trough his chattering teeth in pure fear. "T-t-this thing i-is not j-j-just a robot."  
God, what have they unleashed?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of you remembers a certain name of someone in Spring's memories as human? well, if you do, then you will know who Thomas is


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are a bit sensitive about gore and death then I suggest you don't read this chapter. I don't go into details but still, just a heads up.

_Spring felt a little bad, he didn't mean scare these two. He stepped a little away from the window and waved to them in sign he was friendly, it usually worked on the children. The two humans though, they just gave him dumb looks._

_Oh come on now, Spring rolled his eyes. Didn't they know a wave meant hi? Sheesh they are more outdated than he is!_  
He went over to the door, peeked inside and again made the wave. Well, at least they have stopped shaking, but still staring dumbfounded at him. Spring glanced annoyed up to the wall, his way making a groan. This was getting stupid. How to make them understand?  
His grey eyes noticed some paper and a pen on the desk. He smiled, remembering that drawings always made the human children or the animatronic kids understand what he meant back home. He stepped inside, reaching out for the items. 

_"No! Back off!"_

_Spring stopped, turning to the orange haired male. This one stared at him with both fear and anger in his green eyes. "Spring, back off!"_  
This one knew his name!  
Spring was both happy and confused. Happy that this one knew him and then must be an old customer, and confused why this human wanted him to back off. Still, he did what he was told and backed slowly out from the room.  
The orange haired male slowly followed him, kept on staring at him and telling him to back off. Spring obeyed, although it didn't stopping him from glancing confused back to this human. 

_"Stay!" The male suddenly ordered and Spring stopped, turning around to the human. He tried taking a step towards this one, but stopped when the human ordered incredible loud. "STAY!"  
He froze on the spot, didn't dare move. The man left, although he kept on looking back, probably to see if Spring followed, but Spring didn't dare move after that shout._

_Spring did get the courage back the next night and went straight to the security office. It did take him longer than wanted as whoever was in the room kept him away by those annoying child sounds. But Spring did nonetheless get to the office.  
This time, it was only the orange haired male in the room, but Spring only wanted him. The other one was already forgotten._

_The man looked up and Spring gave him a wave from the door. The man gave him a dumb look._  
Spring rolled his eyes, pointed at him and made a wave. The man slowly made an awkward wave and got a WTF look as Spring clapped his hands in sign he was happy.  
"The hell?" The orange haired man mused. 

_Spring gave him a look, he did not like such words, mostly because he did work at a child friendly restaurant. Still, this wasn't the restaurant, so he chose looking past it this time. The animatronic stepped into the room, but the man began yelling again. "No! Back off Spring!"_

_Oh come on! Spring gave the man an exasperated look, why couldn't he come inside? Still he did what the man told him, but not before he snatched the papers and pen from the table._  
"Hey!" The man shouted at him, but too late.  
Spring grinned outside the door.  
The man stared at him in disbelief. "... You wanted the papers?...you were scaring me and Zen half to death for papers?!" 

_Spring shrugged, sat down with his new paper and pen and began drawing. While drawing, he heard the man groan loudly. "... I should have known this from a animatronic from Fazbear Entertainment.."_  
Spring looked inside, blinking that this man knew of his home, then again, this whole place has props from his home. He wonder how that is?  
Returning to the drawing, Spring drew what he wanted and threw it into the office.  
"The hell?" Followed by the sound of the paper getting picked up. A few moments and the man said in what sounded like shock and disbelief. "Holy crap!" 

_Spring looked inside once again, not sure what the big deal was, it was only a drawing of him getting repaired. The man stared at him to the drawing and back to Spring again. "Y-you're aware of your s-state?" He asked with shaken voice._

_Spring nodded._

_The man's face lit up. "Then you must know my father! He used to wear you!"_

_Spring made a frown expression, then got scared, for the only one who has ever worn him was... that monster._  
No!  
He don't want to think about that! He rose and quickly left the young man, not wanting to be near this one anymore. 

_"Wait! Dammit, I said WAIT!"_

_Spring stopped, but he did not want this man near him, still he couldn't disobey his programming and the young man ran up to him, looking angry. "Why did you kill my father?!" The young man demanded. "Tell me!"_

_W-what did this one talk about? He hasn't killed anyone, his duty was to make people happy! Spring slowly shook his head, but that only seems to make the man angrier. "What do you mean with 'no'?! Spring bunny, I order you to tell me what you did to my father!" And he forcefully handed the hare some more papers._  
Spring backed away from the enraged gesture, he didn't want to re-view those memories, but this was a human and if a human ordered him to, then he have to obey.  
Shaking Spring took the papers and drew that terrible sight he saw that horrible day.  
The young man looked at the drawings, and Spring felt the man began shaking as he drew the four dead bodies. 

_"No!" The papers was forced out from his metallic hands. "My father did not do that! You hear me! He would never do such a thing!" He turned his back to Spring, growling. "But you could.."_

_Spring's eyes wide, more so as the man began shouting. "You might be an animatronic, but you killed my father! You killed those children, you are the monster here, Springtrap! And you know it!"_

_Spring shook his head rabidly, trying telling this very angry man that it wasn't his fault! He never meant to hurt anyone, he didn't—"Stop denying it!" The man roared and hit Spring over the head, making the mask almost fall off the endo skull.  
Spring quickly sat it back to its right place and turned to the man. He blinked, for the man was staring at him in pure horror. Spring did not understand, but he did not like that look. He reached out for the young man, but the human stepped away, sneering. "You did it again.." And ran out. Leaving Spring alone in this place._

_Spring wasn't sure how long he just sat there on the floor, repeatedly hearing this young man calling him a murder, calling him that horrible name, he wasn't a trap... And why did he mean by 'did it again'?_  
What did he see?  
Spring rose and went to a small pool of water, near a bunch of presents and an old Chica head, fortunately only a prop from what Spring could see. He stopped near the water pool, not wanting get too close as water will make him glitch. It was this very pool that made him fully realize how bad disrepair he was in, he was filled with holes, revealing his rusty endo skeleton and something else he wasn't sure what it was, but it looked bad.  
His once golden fur has gone greenish and tattered with years of decay and disrepair. Spring looked at his eyes, once ice blue, but now more white grey, he admit, he looked pretty scary. But he wasn't here because of his withered state, he was here because that man saw something under his mask. Spring reached up to his head and slowly removed it from his endo skull, but stopped as his eyes saw through his mouth and into his own reflection.  
He saw a face, a decayed human face and his eyes were stuck into this face!  
Spring let out a scream and released his grip around his mask, making it glide back into place, but the harm was already done. Spring have seen what the man saw and he felt dirty, knowing there was a dead human inside of him!  
Who was it?  
When did this happen?... was this one that man's... father?  
Spring stared into his reflection, feeling horrible of knowing what was behind his mask, then suddenly, like hit by lighting. He saw memories of himself, not as Spring, but as Martin, back when he was human. His entire life as human flashed through his eyes, all the way up till when the Spring bunny killed him with its spring-locks. 

_In that very moment, he was Martin and he was trapped inside the suit that has been his home for years, now has become his prison. He screamed, in agony and for help, hoping someone would hear him and help him out from this horrible suit, but no one came. When someone did, it was too late. The creature inside this building wasn't the incredible friendly hare, but none other but Springtrap. His world was the pain of realizing what he truly are. It has shattered his mind, leaving a monster behind and all this suffering monster thought about was getting to office and tear everything that moves apart. He did get into the office and he got hold on something. He felt it got ripped apart by his hands._  
In his broken mind, he deeply hoped that whatever he tore apart, it would be his own body.  
He never saw the horrified face, the cries, nor the blood that splattered onto the suit from what he took apart, and maybe... that's for the best... 

_Thomas heard that Zen has gotten attacked by Springtrap and to his horror, he found what was left of his co-worker inside the office._  
"God, oh god.." Thomas moaned in grief and horror of the sight, a sight that has burned into his mind for all eternity. He didn't question why Springtrap did this, only this: Why did that thing act so friendly the last time he saw it? Whatever the case, Fazbear Fright should never open, not with the prowling Springtrap inside. Going past the mass of what once was his co-worker, Thomas used the cameras to find the killer animatronic. It didn't take him long finding Springtrap and seeing this screaming and twisting in some unknown insanity did not received any pity from him. Not when this monster made Zen spill his guts... literally.  
He was afraid, no, straight out terrified of Springtrap, but he knew this have to end now and he was the only one who could do it.  
He left the office, with only one weapon in his hands: An electric baton. This should have enough juice to fry this monster, hopefully.  
But as Thomas approached the madden animatronic, he didn't think about that Springtrap could still hear people coming.  
Springtrap turned around, stared at the man with eyes black as the night, with only two small white dots. The animatronic stared at him a second, then; Let out a horrified roar and lunged at the terrified man.  
Thomas tried running away, but Springtrap whole new and horrified persona scared him stiff and he only snapped out from it as Springtrap caught him around the throat. Suffocating him with its metallic hands, clawing into the flesh and tainting it with rot that has gathered on Springtraps body over the years. He frantically hit Springtrap over the head with the baton, but the robot barely felt the hit, and the attack only got the mask half off. 

_So instead of a roaring zombie bunny at his face, the zombie face of the human inside of the animatronic would scream at him instead._  
Thomas felt sick of seeing that face behind Springtraps mask, staring back at him with the animatronics eyes stuck into the rotten flesh. He was scared, he could feel he was losing this battle as he struggled for air Springtrap kept him from. His only comfort; his death would be swift. Way better than getting torn apart like Springtrap did to Zen.  
But, then, just before he lost conscious. Springtrap suddenly let go of him and Thomas fell sprawling onto the floor, gasping for air. Through the fog before his eyes, he saw the animatronic took to its head, as if it got some form of headache, still screaming though. 

_Springtrap didn't know he attacked another human, only in a flash of a second. One moment of a sanity, but that was just enough for the usual friendly hare realize what he was doing and who he was doing it to. The memories of this man being a small boy, laughing while holding a way too big baseball bat, then running over to him and hugs his chest while saying;_  
"Love you da-d.." No, no, no! He will not harm this boy! With all his willpower, all the sanity he held left, Springtrap let go of Thomas.  
He struggled against himself, against the urge to hurt, to kill. Seeing that face, now lying on the floor, struggling for air, that made him fight. Not for himself, but for his Thomas.  
Their eyes met once again, this time, Springtraps eyes were back to normal, but the human soul inside of him knew; it won't take long before the monster in him returns. This have to end, and only Thomas could do it.  
"..k-i-l-l m-e.." 

_Thomas stared at the once again grey eyes of Springtrap, he heard the muzzled words, but barely comprehending. Whatever it truly meant those words or not, no way he's letting this thing live. With some unknown strength, he got on his feet and pieced the fully charged rod into Springtraps chest. It destroyed big parts of the suit, and it fried Springtraps circuits. The animatronic let out one last screech, before he felt limp down onto the floor, unable to move, but to Thomas horror, the thing was still alive._  
There was still light in those eyes and small, weak and muffed sounds could be heard. Thomas stared at the animatronic that stared back with once again black eyes.  
Thomas took the pretty fried electric rod, checking it and saw it still worked. He recharged the rod and aimed it for the suffering animatronic's head.  
But just as he was about to give it the deathblow. His strength ran out and the young man passed out only few steps away from Springtrap. 

_Once again trapped into the madness, Springtrap only wanted to tear that pile of flesh and bones into pieces. The only thing keeping him from doing it was his destroyed circuits.  
What seemed like days, with the animatronic and unconscious man too close to one another for comfort. Someone came, and that someone took the unconscious Thomas and before leaving, the person said with a familiar voice. The same voice Springtrap heard from the man that once used him for murder._

_"Well done. You are and will be a monster from now on." And he was gone._

_The light turned off, leaving Springtrap alone in his personal hell. No one would come and help this animatronic. For who would help a monster?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

"Spring, Spring are you alright?" Freddy asks, for that whatever this golden hare thinks about, it brought the hare great pain as he's silently cries.

Spring blinks, noticing he has been crying and quickly dries the tears away. "I'm fine... I'm fine..." The last he muse with a sad tone, the hare hugs himself. "Just remembering how bad it was..."

Freddy is both curious and pretty scared of what happed to Spring it that place.  
"Anyway, what about you?"  
The usual bear blinks, taken by surprise by the sudden change of subject.

"You remember who you were as human right?" Spring asks.

Freddy nods. "Yes, my name was Sean Legrand and according to what I now remember, I have a younger sister named Rena. My father is from France and mother met him on a trip, not long after that; they got me."

Spring gives the usual bear a smile."I presume you can speak French then."

Freddy nods. "Yes, father preferred speaking French to me and my sister, so it became a second language for us."

If Spring has his long ears, they would have peaked up in curiosity. "Try and speak something on French."

"Bien sûr, mais je doute tu comprendras." Freddy replies with a shrug. He smirks of Spring giggle and asks with title head. "And.. what did you say?"  
"Sure, but I doubt you will understand." Freddy translates and Spring burst into laughter. "That is awesome! Never thought you would be half Frenchman! Mind telling me more of your past?" He asks, drying away the tears from all his laughing.

"Surprisingly, I don't mind." Freddy says, giving the blond a confused look. "How come? I mean, you went mad."

"You would too if no one was around to help you." Spring remarks and mentally adds that words 'monster' and 'murder' he got thrown at his face back then did not make it better either. Not to mention, he was losing his mind of realizing he was trapped inside a suit and somehow got a corps inside it as well.. Oh right, not to self: Ask Marion who that guy once was and please let it be his old body. His ice blue eyes soften. "You're lucky you had a friend around when yours 'mental breakdown' happed."

Freddy simple nods, truly grateful he has such awesome friends around him. Speaking of friends. "I knew Bonnie, Chica and Foxy before I became Freddy."

Spring blinks. "You mean as human?"

"Yes, they were my friends back then too." Freddy explains, remembering who each animatronic was as human, at least none of them has changed much over the years. Would also explain why Mike broke into tears the first time he was around them, he feels kinda sorry for the man.  
"Mike too." It made him wonder, how would Mike react if he knew his old childhood friends possess their favorite animatronics? He turns his blue eyes to the usual hare. "I got a question.. Two actually."

Spring eyes him, allowing him to ask and the brown haired did.  
"Should I tell Foxy, Chica and Bonnie that I remember them as humans? And second; should I reveal to Mike that his friends, those who got killed; in fact haunts the animatronics?"

".. Two very life changing choices." Spring admits, he cross his arms, thinking deeply. He have no wish in giving Freddy the wrong advice how to tackle this dilemma and screw everything up. "Well, I guess it all depend on the others. I mean, the three others have to know the truth sooner or later. The question though: Are they ready?" He glance towards the door. "And that's the question only they can answer. As for Mike." He turns back to the late twenty looking man. "Do you trust him enough to know this truth? The second you do tell him, nothing will be the same. He will be dragged into something he cannot run away from."

He's got a good point... Freddy ponder about it, well, he will speak with his friends about what they think of knowing who they were before all this and if they feels ready knowing more about their pasts.  
Mike?...Well, to be honest, did he truly know that man anymore? Sure he knows him how he was a child now, and also got to know him as adult, but Mike told him. He locked himself in, in other words, he hasn't trusted anyone since their death. And trust is everything for this bear.  
"I will wait telling Mike, he still have to prove he's trustworthy." He finally says.

Spring nods, asking with a slightly titled head. "And the three others?"

Freddy eyes the blond. "I will speak with them soon, maybe already tonight."

"Alright, better get this solved as soon as possible." Spring have to agree.

"And smoothly as possible." Freddy remarks, hiding his head with his hands. "This is complicated enough as it is..."

Spring can't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know that if you listen closely to Springtrap in the game that you can hear a muzzled "help me" just a quick fun fact! for as you probably already know, I am not following the game storyline.
> 
> Another funny fact, while I was writing this chapter (or to the part of Fazbear Fright) I was listening to the FNAF song "it's time to die" by DAGames. If you haven't heard it, give it a try, it's pretty good. Coming from someone who usually don't like that kind of music.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the person who commented on the last chapter: I am glad you like my idea of the animatronics can sign language.

After Mike has gone home.  
Freddy asks his friends if they are willing to hear about what has been troubling him since yesterday.

Chica shift uncomfortably, having a mix of anxiety and worry. Without knowing; Mike has unintentionally revealed parts of the truth to them already.  
"We're humans aren't we?" Chica asks although it sounds more like a point out, she did not look happy about the though.

Bonnie looks angry and Foxy has shut himself out by hiding in the cove.

Freddy feels pretty sorry for them.. he nods slowly. "Yes." He almost jumps when Bonnie suddenly hits his fist against the nearest wall.

Chica walks over to the enraged rabbit, sitting her wings around his shoulders. "You alright?"

Bonnie gives her a look in sign he's fine, he turns to Freddy, asking in almost in a whisper. "How did we become.." He grabs his furry chest, feels the metal underneath it. "Like this?"

"..I don't know.." Freddy answers the distressed rabbit. Not the answer Bonnie wants, but all Freddy can tell him is: "All I know that after our death, we came to be as these animatronics."

"Our death?" Chica asks, looking horrified at him.

Spring is the one answering her. "Each of us has died, and somehow, it gave an animatronic life." He sits his hand on his chest. "I was once an entertainer for Fredbear Family Diner along with a man named Calam." Everyone looks at him with a mix of horror and curiosity. The only seems calm is Goldie, he's frowning as if what Spring have said rings a bell.  
Spring did not want to force Goldie in remembering, but he feels compelled telling the youngsters about who he was before he became Spring the golden hare. "I was no one special really, simple someone doing my job and keeping children happy. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job." He smiles to them.

"How did you die?" Bonnie asks, giving him an uncertain look, as if trying to wrap that Spring actually has been someone else. Spring takes a deep breath and asks. "Remember my old suit?" Bonnie nods. "That's what killed me. It was..."

_A Springtrap_

"Malfunctioning." Spring says, pushing that horrible name away that his... Young man gave him in Fazbear Fright. He sure hope he's alright... no, he's getting off topic. Spring clears his throat and tells the other animatronics. "I died pretty quickly, and the next thing I remember; I was inside the same suit that killed me. However, I did not know that. As you probably already have realized." He eyes Bonnie, Chica and lastly Goldie. "Our memories are wiped clean for those events."

"And yet." Goldie looks up from his own pondering. "We are still the same." Everyone in the room, except from Foxy gives him a confused look. The golden bear steps forward. "I don't remember my human past, but I somehow just know that I'm still me, when I was human I mean." And signed; 'For no one taught me this.'  
He eyes Spring. "You remember your past, but I barely can see any differences in you."  
Spring gives him a small nod and Goldie turns to the three watching animatronics. "Our personalities, they are not programming, they are our human personalities. We are who we were as humans, even in these bodies!"

"The only thing that might has changed us a little is our experience we have learned over the years, but even a human changes a little over the years." Spring softly remarks.

"And somehow, you two makes this whole deal sound less horrible." Bonnie says with a weak smirk. He turns to Freddy. "My biggest worry was that knowing this truth of who we are would change us beyond recognition."

"Explains why you kept staring at him." Foxy remarks, jumping out from the cove, he's feeling calm enough being around the others.  
Freddy glance to Bonnie, making the rabbit grin sheepish. "Can you blame me?"  
The bear simple gives him a smile.

Chica let out a small sigh in relief, smiling to them. "I won't let this change who we are. Still.." She takes one of her wings up to her beak, thinking. "I wonder who I was before I became Chica, did I have any friends?"

"Your name was Jenna before, and your friends." Freddy smiles sits his paws on her shoulder and waves out to Bonnie and Foxy. "Are right here."

"Whaaat?!" Bonnie, Foxy and Chica yells in disbelief at Freddy.

"Are you saying that we were friends even before we became animatronics?!" Foxy asks with eyes almost twice as big in mere surprise of hearing this.

Freddy nods, trying his best not in laughing in his friends hilarious faces of disbelief. "Besides from being robot like animals; nothing has really change between us." Which Mike, once again unknowingly reminded him about when his memories got awaken. It really helps and keeps his sanity in check.  
Goldie is right, they are still the same from before they became animatronics, the only difference though. "Only difference; we were only friends back then, not family."  
He notice both Bonnie and Chica sights in relief, both notices it and blushing takes an awkwardly step away from one another, and Freddy's pretty sure the reason for this, those two still are trying figuring out their feelings for one another.

"So, um.. What was my name back then?" Bonnie asks, trying getting the kinda awkward air around him and Chica away.

Freddy smirks of the obvious feelings between those two, yet didn't comment on it and answers the rabbit's question. "Your name was Tim, and yes, even back then; you played on guitar."

"Swee- hang on, Tim?" Bonnie interrupts himself, sure the name did ring a bell, but beside from that. "Oh man~!" He groan drops his head.

"What's wrong?" Spring asks, getting worried for the purple rabbit. The worry is quickly replaced with a deadpan look as Bonnie exclaim excessively. "Why can't I get a better name?!"  
"What's wrong with the name Tim?" Spring asks, not seeing the reason for all this whining.

"It is not cool!" Bonnie exclaim, but the only reaction he gets from his gold colored brother is a raise brow.

"I like it." Chica pipes in, giving the rabbit a sweet smile. "It suits you."

Bonnie looks at her, reddish spots appearing around his cheeks. "Y-you think so?"

Chica smiles. "Yup!"

"Oh okay, guess I can deal then.." Bonnie muse, eyes narrow at his brother rolls his eyes at him. "Oh shut it and tell us your human name!" He exclaim, feeling pretty embarrassed over what little scene he has caused.  
Playing a little immature Spring sticks out his tongue at the purple rabbit. "It's Martin."

"I prefer the name Spring."

Spring laughs, adding smirking to his younger brother. "Good, for guess who named the suit in the first place!"  
And Bonnie's turn to roll his eyes at his brother.

"What about my name?" Foxy asks, getting a little curious, yet he is still pretty uncertain about all of this.

Freddy turns to the fox. "Daniel."

"Did I like pirates as human too?"

"Pretty sure you did." Bonnie remarks, gives the fox a teasing smirk. "I see no other reason why you haven't gone nuts cost-playing a drunkball all the time."

Foxy shrugs "Programming?" Then realizes what the rabbit have said. "Hey!"  
"Took you long enough figure that out, captain!" Bonnie laughs.

Freddy rolls his eyes at the two, remarks mostly to Bonnie. "Actually, programming has nothing to do with his performance. Foxy." He turns to the fox, smiling. "You loved pirates and playing as one even back then. Couldn't speak the pirate accent though."

Foxy grins. "I learned that through my voice recordings." Glancing to Bonnie as he remarks like that's obvious. "Oh of course you did, no way that's part of the programming." Foxy narrow his eyes at the rabbit, not really impressed. "Unlike you, all my performing was purely me."

"What's that suppose to mean mutt?" Bonnie asks, giving the fox a glare. "You think I played those stupid songs because I wanted to?"

"Your performance was pretty cheesy, just like your lines." Foxy grins, well aware how much Bonnie hates his old voice box. It made him sound like a dumb goofball. "In fact, you still sound a bit cheesy." He remarks, just to tick off Bonnie.

"Say that again! I dare ya!" And Foxy grinning runs away from an angry rabbit.

Chica and Freddy simple stands and watch the two chase one another around, not an unusual sight for any of them. Chica turns to Freddy, completely ignoring Bonnie trying to kill the fox. "So, what is your human name?" She asks the bear.

"Sean"

"I stick with Freddy if you don't mind." Foxy says and pretty laidback jumps away from the enraged rabbit. "Better than girly Bonnie." Another thing Bonnie hates, is someone making fun of his gender.  
Foxy's not afraid of Bonnie, but do winch as both Spring and Goldie gives him warnings look of stop this instant.

Freddy, with a calm face, grabs the angry Bonnie and drags him away from Foxy as Goldie and Spring got him under control. "Would you stop trying kill one another?" He asks and the queue for Bonnie to calm the heck down unless he wants Freddy to hit him. Bonnie snorts but do calm down and Freddy lets the sulking rabbit go.

With that small fight over, Chica asks "How did Mike make you remember?" She is pretty curious of how Mike made Freddy remember his past.

Freddy turns away from Bonnie and eyes the chicken. "Well, you see..." He takes his hat off, clear sign he feels uncomfortable. "You remember Mike lost his friends as child?"

"Yeah, and apparently one of the old location was cause of it." Bonnie summon up, still sitting on the floor... he blinks, then jumps as his mind sits the pieces together. "Hold on!" He stares at the bear in disbelief. "Are you saying we are...!"  
Freddy nods and Bonnie let out a small scream, taking his hands up to his head in pure disbelief.

Chica wraps her hands over him worried, while Foxy both looks worried and confused. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you get it?" Bonnie asks the oblivious fox, with an angrily gesture, he points of each one of them. "We are those kids!" And if Foxy has been in his disrepair state like in the last location, his jaw would have fallen off. With jaw wide open, Foxy turns to Freddy, but it is Chica who asks. "Is it true?"

All Freddy have to do is nodding.

Foxy shut his mouth, squirming in clear uncertainty of what to do next. Moments later, he straights a little up, asking the others. "Should we tell him?"

"I would prefer we didn't." Freddy cuts in before anyone can answer, the three others gives him a confuse look and he explains them. "I don't want to be the one telling him that his friends has been turned into animatronics, it will turn his whole world upside down."

"... Eh you got a point." Bonnie smiles sheepish, shrugging with: "Doubt he would believe us anyway."

"I don't like lying to my friends." Chica admit, gives Freddy angry eyes, but with a sigh, she says. "But in this case... I guess I can. Our situation isn't exactly normal."

"You said it.." Foxy muse from his spot.  
The four looks at the two golden animatronics and Freddy asks them. "You agree on our choice?"

Goldie smirks as he cross his arms. "You four sure has matured over the years." Glancing to Bonnie and Foxy. "Most of you at least."  
The two chuckle sheepish.  
"By the way." He learns up against one of the many tables inside the party room. "Any ideas what the new room should be?" Goldie points at the still under construction room. "Another diner room?"

"No, that room is going to be a game room, a place the Toys will entertain the customers." Freddy says. The two golden animatronics gives him a confused look. "The four smaller animatronics." He explain and they nods.

"Are they like us?" Spring asks, turning his gaze to the Parts and Service. "You know.. sentient?"

"Oh yes, but.. um..." Freddy tries finding a good word for how the Toys have behaved in their former home. Unlike him and his friends, they didn't have anyone so seek guidance from.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_It was clear these newer animatronics didn't want anything to do with them. Still, seeing how lost they looked, Freddy felt they have to try. He turned around as movements caught his eyes, behind him came Chica. It was hard seeing how she felt as her eyelids were gone, mouth broken and she was lacking hands as well. She looked at him, then to the scene where the Toys stood, still in Sleep Mode._

_'Worry, Toys.' Freddy signed to her, well aware she couldn't answer him. Still doesn't mean he just should ignore the chicken._

_Chica looked at him for a few seconds, then gesture her handless arm towards the scene, her only way saying; 'Go to them.'_

_He nodded and went towards the scene. The Toys has just gotten active and Freddy could see that something was very wrong. Their mouths may be smiling, but their eyes weren't._

_Toy Bonnie sat down in the corner, as far away from the others as possible, hugging its legs in self comfort. When Freddy came to close, the blue bunny eyes wide and before Freddy could do anything, it bolted over to one of the human sized air vents, in its only hope hiding away from what scared it._

_Freddy felt sorry for Toy Bonnie, but he couldn't follow it through the air vent, he was too big. Turning to Toy Chica, it looked both frustrated and scared as its beak once again fell off._  
Toy Chica left, leaving the toy looking bear alone on the scene.  
Freddy walked slowly over to the sad looking and smaller bear, making a small wave. Toy Freddy shot him a glare.  
Freddy eyelids went into a sad expression and signed. 'Help you.' He waved towards the Parts and Service where his friends were, then turned back to Toys Freddy and made a single sign. 'Family.'  
But Toy Freddy pushed him away, opened its mouth as if trying to say something, but only the welcoming recording came out. Toy Freddy closed its mouth looking really sad, but when Freddy tried comforting it, he was again pushed away.  
Freddy lowered his head, made one last sign. 'I'm sorry' and left the smaller bear to its own suffering. 

_This place might look happy from the outside and at day, but at night and for the animatronics, this place was nothing but suffering._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"They are not like us, we tried helping them, but they did not understand." Freddy explains and Bonnie add with an angry but also sad frown. "Every time we tried communicate with them, they always mistook it for hostility." Glancing to the two gold colored robots. "You made it look so easy with us."

"...that's not good." Spring mutter, adding to Bonnie. "And everything looks easy when you know how to deal with a certain problem."

Goldie nods, still he have to know more about these 'Toys' "How did they act?"

"Act?" Foxy blinks, thinking of his own shows.

"Were they trying to play like kids?" Spring asks, remembering how these four reacted the first time they became sentience robots. "Or were they acting more like adults?"

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all looks to one another, but quickly made clear that none of them has any clue, what age the Toys are. For all they got from the Toys was an pretty aggressive behavior. Feeling pretty helplessly, they all shrugged and Chica mutter sad. "We have no idea..."

"Maybe when they wake up, me and Spring should look at them." Goldie suggest, adding with a soft smile. "We have quite the experience taking care of kids."  
The four smiles, well aware what both Goldie and Spring speaks about.

"But can't we think about them after Halloween?" Foxy asks out in the blue, everyone turns to him. The fox gives them a sheepish grin. "What? This is the first time we celebrate Halloween for real, and I have really looked forward to it."

"I agree with the mutt." Bonnie says, turning to their leader Freddy. "It would be stupid waking them up when we're too busy for this holiday."

Freddy thinks about it for a few moments, then nods in agreement "Alright, after Halloween then."

"Dibs on carving the pumpkins!" Foxy cries happy and bolts to the kitchen, and to everyone's surprise, this time it is not Bonnie who chases him, but Chica. "I wanna carve some too!"

Goldie rolls chuckling his eyes and tells the two. "Calm down, there's enough for anyone."


	25. Chapter 25

Unaware of the preparations at the restaurant, Mike goes shopping for food as he seriously needs something else than just pizza. After that, he walks home. He did wish he could speak with Sean some more, but after the lecturing he got from the man, he thinks it's best he lay low for a little while. After all; the only reason he did keep his job is because of their old friendship, not to mention Mike did kinda have to get used to that Sean is his boss now.  
Back home he realize that Steve has a visitor, unless the red haired did speak to the television again.  
  
"When do you think he will be home?" A far too familiar female voice asks, almost making Mike drop the bag of food in his hands. That is not the television.  
  
"Beats me, nowadays he only gets home to sleep." Steve replies, just as Mike steps inside the apartment, the red haired smirks. "Or just the moment he needs to, sup Mikey!"  
  
Mike gives his roommate a glare, he didn't really like that particular nickname and of course people keeps on calling him that. He turns his gaze to the young woman, sitting on the sofa and not right beside Steve, which Mike will prefer. "Didn't know you were in town Rena." He remarks, yet has a pretty good guess why she's here. And he isn't the case.  
  
Rena looks very alike to her older brother with blue eyes and slightly tan skin, the only exceptions is her hair, it is light brown and more curly than Sean's. She turns to him and she does not look happy. "You know why I'm here monsieur (mister)!" She tells him hard. Getting on her feet, sitting her hands on her hips. "I'm here to see my brother. You know, the one I thought was death for almost sixteen years!"  
  
"Hang on." Steve blinks and stares wide eyed at Rena. "Are you mister Uptights sister?!" He whistle. "Wow, you're way cuter than him."  
Rena glance to him, then to Mike as the man remarks flatly. "Don't let Sean catch you saying that.."  
  
"Why?" Steve asks, looks at both Rena and Mike. "He's one of those overprotective brother types?"  
  
Mike isn't fully sure if Sean actually will be overprotective around Rena. Sure he got quite aggressive when those bullies were after his sister as kids, but those guys deserved that bloody nose. However, he has no idea how Sean will react around Rena anymore, they haven't seen one another for years!  
He sight and turns to Rena, trying to explain. "Look, I know you want to see him, but-"  
  
"But what?" Rena interrupts him. "Don't he want to see his petite soeur (little sister)?" She asks.  
  
Mike isn't sure what the last meant, but he's pretty sure it means sister in some sort. He asks her to sit down and begins explaining her from her brother's possible point of view. "Sean is still trying getting used to he actually has a sister again."  
  
Rena blinks, clearly confused. She turns to Steve that add with a weak smirk. "Yeah, from what I got, that guy lost his memories and have been living as someone named Frederick or something these past years."  
  
"How did he remember me then?"  
  
"That was my fault." Mike admit and tells Rena that he somehow triggered Sean's childhood memories by taking him to their old house. "And to be honest, I think getting those memories back was quite painful. More so when he realized he's actually is someone else, try and think how it would feel." He asks the younger sister to the said man. "To suddenly realize you are someone else and has another family.. who thinks you're dead."  
  
Rena hugs herself, looking quite sorry for her brother. "Poor brother, no wonder why he sounded so strange over the phone.."  
  
"It was when he actually realized he got a sister." Mike explain, and have to admit. "And I'm impressed he took it so darn calmly. If that were me, I would have broken completely down." He eyes Rena. He don't want to deny her seeing Sean, but he wish this to go slowly. They haven't seen one another for years and a lot has change. "I will let you see him, but go easy on him, alright"  
  
"Alright, tomorrow then?"  
  
Mike blinks several time, then. "Wha— No! That is not taking it easy, that's rushing it!" He exclaim annoyed how impatience Rena is.  
  
"But he owns me a birthday party!" Rena pouts, acting annoyingly cute. "He promised me~!"  
  
Steve makes a 'I so want to date her' look, making Mike throw his security cap at him. "Don't even think about it Steve! And Rena, seriously." He turns to the younger woman again, getting a bit annoyed. "Didn't you hear what I just said? He is still getting used to have a sister!"  
  
"But I want to see him!"  
  
"What if he isn't there?"  
  
"What do you mean? It's Halloween tomorrow and every boutique celebrates it." Rena remarks, frowning. "He's probably going to help wherever he's working with the decorations, right?" She did however raise a brow as Steve begins snickering and Mike looking awkward away. She blinks confused. "What?"  
  
"Your big brother doesn't need doing that!" Steve begins laughing. "For you know what?" Still laughing of what he sees as freaking hilarious, he fetches the news clipping Mike have saved and shows it to the confused woman. "Because he owns a freaking company! That company!" He points at the article of the reopening of Freddy Fazbear Pizza.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Rena explode, staring wide eyes at the red haired. "He owns a company?!"  
  
Steve nods with a huge grin. "Yup."  
  
She looks at Mike. The brunette shrugs, feeling a little helpless. "It's true, and I.. eh work for him."  
  
"Oh, now I am so going to ask him for a huge birthday party!"  
  
"Rena, he might not have time!" Mike cries, finding it harder keeping this one from running over to the place and probably scare the crap out from Sean and the animatronics in the meantime. "It's busy owning such a place! Especially when it's this close to an Holiday!"  
  
"Too bad for him!" Rena retorts, making both males jump. "I am going to see him tomorrow whatever he likes it or not!"  
  
This is a losing battle... Mike have known Rena long enough to know that when she gets like this, nothing is going to stop her. "Can't I at least give him a head's up?"  
  
"Hm, okay." Rena smiles sweet.  
  
Mike nods, takes his phone and walks off to make a call. Moments later he got Sean over the phone.  _"Frederick Faz-"_  
"Hey Sean, it's me." He softly interrupts.  
  
A small pause and Sean asks.  _"Mike? Why the sudden call?"_  He sounds pretty surprised and he has every reason to. Mike makes a sigh and knows he better get this over with. "I needs to give you a heads-up, Rena is coming tomorrow."  
  
 _clonk!_  
  
Mike blinks of the sudden sound and for a second thinks the man has hung up, but then small voices reveals the phone is still on. He can't catch what the voices are saying, but one of them sure sounds worried.  
 _"I'm fine"_  Sean replies is a little muffled too, then a ruffling sound and the man's voice again clear.  _"...Sorry about that.. I.. dropped the phone."_  
  
"I don't blame you." Mike muse. Sean didn't answer him, making the man a bit worried. "You alright?"  
 _"... Not really"_  Sean admit over the phone, a sight and he asks  _"Can't she wait seeing me? It's pretty busy with-"_  
"Sorry" Mike interrupts, feeling bad Sean now have to deal with this too. "But I can't stop her from going. She will come to Freddy's tomorrow and she wants you to be there."  
  
 _"You do know what it is tomorrow?"_  Sean asks, not sounding happy and Mike don't blame him.  
"... I suggest you find time, unless you want it turn really embarrassing." Mike says, well aware Rena could pull a stunt of making a scene with no regards of the others.  
  
Sean makes a long sigh, then silence and after some painful moments, the man finally says.  _"Alright, I will be there tomorrow, guess I owe her..."_  
  
"Maybe, but don't let that allow her push you around. She doesn't know how to have a older brother anymore."  
  
 _"Makes us even."_  Sean laughs darkly. "For I have no idea how to have a younger sibling." A muzzled voice in the background and Sean makes another sigh.  _"Sorry, I have to go... You actually caught me in middle of a meeting."_  
  
How long does Sean work? "You shouldn't work this long." Mike says, even the boss of the restaurant needs rest.  
 _"I'll be fine, goodnight Mike"_  And Sean hung up. Mike lowers the phone, again getting that feeling that this isn't such a good idea, only this time. It isn't his idea...  
  
The next morning, Rena follows Mike to work, exactly as she said she would. And no matter how much he tried convincing her staying back at the apartment. Rena is quite stubborn and maybe a little spoiled as well as she just refused to give in no matter how much he asked her. Rena's parents did get very protective and gushy around (what they so far thought) their last child. Rena isn't a bad person, she just have gotten so used to get what she wants that she don't understand the meaning of No and that can be rather annoying at times.  
Mike sure hopes Sean wouldn't let Rena get her will all the time, then again, he has no idea how to be a big brother anymore.  
Going to the restaurant, Mike have to admit that all the decorations to the Holliday is rather impressive.  
Outside the doors are several carved pumpkins with scary (and some really funny) faces with light inside. Over the doors is a poster with the gang on and big words says 'Halloween at Freddys. Enjoy trick and treats this whole week' and below is attractions to this week of Halloween at Freddy's.  
  
"Now I really wish I'm a little child." Rena giggle after she have read the poster, she smiles up to Mike. "It sounds funny!"  
  
"You can still enjoy it" Mike says, nods to the poster. "It doesn't say anything about age." The animatronics didn't seems to mind at all when he plays around with them. Maybe they see adults just as big kids? He have no idea how those guys sees the world. "Let's get inside." And that they do.  
  
Again Mike is impressed over the decorations, on the tables, many small monster looking candles and hanging from the ceiling; paper bats. Glancing to the scene, instead of the sometimes 'Happy Birthday' banner over the scene, it has been replaced with a 'Happy Halloween' with many small drawings of witches.  
Mike asks Rena to wait out in the dining room while he would change to his security uniform. When he returns, he finds the woman speaking with one of the caters, also dressed up for the occasion. Mike has no idea how Sean came up with all these things this fast, but he is impressed.  
He leaves Rena to her conversation and walked over to the animatronics. Freddy is still missing on the scene, but that isn't what catches the man's eyes, it is how nervous the animatronics suddenly looks.  
"What's up with you?" He asks the rabbit and chicken both dressed up as well, glancing to the cove, but Foxy isn't near sticking his head out. "Is the stress getting to you?" He asks both teasing and worried.  
  
"I wish." Bonnie muse back to the human. He's dressed up as a vampire, with a black cloak and his purple fur more white. Even if he's a rabbit, the designers never did give Bonnie any buck-teeth, so him having buck teeth vampire style sure is a strange sight.  
  
Mike blinks, not at Bonnie's Halloween design, that's awesome, but at what the rabbit said. "Then what is it?"  
  
"Fre-I mean the manager completely freaked last night, something about his sister." Chica explains, she corrects her witch hat. "He got so nervous and scared that it affected us." Her costume design is with a long and crooked hat with a homemade spider hanging on, a middle-long cape and a broom stick where a monster looking cupcake plush: Cakey is hanging like her 'black cat' which is a pretty hilarious sight.  
  
Okay, never thought they would get nervous, Mike has simple hoped it will just be Sean he needs to calm down. "Don't you three worry, just be yourself." He ensure the two, then quickly add when Bonnie got a devilish smirk on his face. "I mean, how you usually are around guests." Pointing at the rabbit "Don't you dare—"  
  
"Oh I dare alright." Bonnie interrupts him smirking. "After all, it is Halloween." And just to make a little fun with the man, he takes his cape over his face old Dracula style. "So many victims for us to scare."  
  
"And oh so little time." Chica giggles, even Mike can't help but smile.  
  
Letting out a small laugh. "Just don't bite anyone Count Bonnica."  
And Mike quickly leaves before Bonnie realize what he just made fun of. Ignoring Bonnie's outburst, he walks over to Foxy's 'lair' and peaks inside the cove.  
"You in here- what are you suppose to be?" He asks with a raised brow to the dressed up, but nervous looking fox.  
Foxy gives him a weak smile which looks a little strange with that white paint over his face. "A skeleton pirate, like those in that movie you showed us."  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean." Mike says and with an extra look on the mix of skeleton and pirate, well, now he can see and have to admit that Foxy's costume looks both scary and great at the same time.  
He smiles. "If you have been human, then I would definitely have thought you were one of those guys." He almost missed the small flinch from the fox, he blinks, but chose ignoring it. "How's you holding up captain?" He asks the pirate fox.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Foxy smiles. "I have endured worst storms than this."  
Mike can't help but chuckle of the fox's reply.  
"Who is this sister of his?" Foxy asks, peeking out from the cove, lifting his eye patch for this sister of Sean.  
  
Mike points at Rena. "The one speaking with the Frankenstein cater." Still busy having a.. flirting conversation with one of the caters. Mike do not like seeing that, but do keep it cool.  
  
Foxy looks at her, then blinks. "I thought she would be younger."  
  
Mike chuckle, making the fox look at him. "She was small once, but humans do grow up at some point."  
  
"I know that." Foxy grumble, much to Mike's surprise. He thought these guys didn't know the children they entertain would sooner or later grow up. "We're aren't simple minded robots you know."  
  
Well, now he just feels stupid.. "Sorry, I sometimes forget how advanced you guys are." Mike muse, feeling kinda bad expecting them not knowing stuff like that. He should have known better, they know more than people thinks.  
  
Foxy looks at him, his yellow eyes soften "If it's any comfort, we only began thinking outside our programming after the upgrade. If you met us before that, well, we wouldn't know children one day become the adults."  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
 _Goldie wasn't kidding when he said school. He brought the four to a room, filled with books, a blackboard and other stuff they have never seen before now.  
The golden bear asked them to sit and they did. Goldie cleared his throat and said rather happy. "Right, let's get you four schooled. Before we begin, a few rules: If you have a question, reach your hand up in the air. While you are in here, there will be no small talk among you, only if your teacher says you may. And I won't see any tricks or pranks as well." Goldie gave Foxy and Bonnie a hard look.  
  
"Why are you looking at us?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Because I know you two, especially you Bonnie. You will try do a prank sooner or later." Goldie said in matter of fact, then he clapped his hands together, smile back on. "Alright! Let's get started!"  
  
And a young woman with very light brown hair walked inside and she gave each of the "students" some items, such as pen and paper, telling them, these could be use to write notes.  
"I will be your teacher." She told them, sitting down on the front table. "My name is Kate, nice meeting you."  
The four newly upgraded animatronics greets her polite back.  
"Today we start a little easy." Kate gave each a book of.. animals. "And because I thinks it will be kinda funny, I want you four to study the animal you present."  
  
"Why?" Chica asked. "Would we need this on the stage?"  
  
"Probably not, but you will need widen your horizon." Goldie explained for Kate. And Kate added. "Your father has a personal wish that you shouldn't be trapped inside your new home. In other words." She gave the four a small smirk. "You should know a bit more about the world when you're out in it."  
  
Foxy's jaw dropped. "Y-you mean we can go outside?"  
  
Goldie nodded, smiling. "Correct, and some other things we now can do. Did he ever tell you what he was planning?" He suddenly asked Freddy.  
  
The brown and younger bear looked down, trying figuring out what Goldie spoke about, then his mind went to the strange paper- his mind suddenly knew what it was: a will. "That woman said I has become heir of all the company's money."  
  
Kate nodded. "Correct, he saved those up for you before..." She stopped herself for some reason.  
  
Chica looked up, sensing something was up, but wasn't sure what. "Where is father?" She asked, wishing he was here.  
  
"Yeah" Bonnie nodded, making a small grin. "I've long wanted speak with him."  
  
Goldie eyes saddens "Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica... your father.. he's gone..."  
  
"Gone?" Foxy asked and the three others looked up, not sure what the golden bear meant by that, nor why he looked so sad.  
  
Goldie sighted, he didn't think now was the time telling them what death means. "I will tell you tonight. Now; you study."  
They just looked at him, all with the same face of not getting why to study? They are robots, they didn't need knowing things like the animal kingdom.  
"I know this much be very confusing, but you just have to deal and be happy you get these lessons. They are so far your only source of information of the world outside these walls." Goldie explained, he gestured out to the building they are inside. "We won't stay here forever, and I won't be able teaching you much when we do leave."  
  
Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie glanced to one another, first now realizing they actually would like knowing more of what was outside. They never had this thoughts before, they didn't know it yet, but the new upgrades has done more than just change their appearance and allow them to speak. And with this newfound curiosity, they began to study. And like all students, they discovered certain topics they liked hearing more about than others, but all in all; they all wanted to know more, they wanted to learn and get a little taste of how it was to be.. human._  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
"We didn't really know much back then.." Foxy smiles weakly to Mike, so happy they did get schooled at that place. It sure helps knowing what is going on around them.  
  
Mike simple nods, he has no wish of telling the fox that he has met them before the upgrades, but those meetings were far from friendly.  
The man can find sympathy in their former hostility now though, they were more trapped than he was in that location. At least they have gotten a better life here. He claps Foxy friendly on the shoulders, careful though so he didn't ruin the white paint. "Good thing you do now."  
  
Foxy smiles and returns back into his cove. Mike decides he better see how Freddy is doing, but quickly realize he can't speak with the bear as that one is shut down inside the Parts and Service.  
So he walks to the Manager office, knocks on the door and to his surprise, it isn't Sean who opens the door. Nope, it's a way older man with bright blond hair and red brown eyes. This man blinks, then smile. "Oh, you must be Mr. Schmidt."  
And he opens the door wide, letting Mike inside.  
Mike stares a bit dumbfounded at this older man, not sure who he is, but he looks pretty important with that white business suit. Then his eyes notice the other male inside the office, sitting on the chair and looking like a nerve wreck. "How you feeling?" Mike asks his friend worried.  
  
Sean makes a small laugh. "Make a guess" He says darkly. "I'm going to meet my sister for the first time in over a decade. Oh and I didn't know I had one before a few days ago."  
  
"You are just over thinking it." The blond says and walks over to Sean, sitting his hands on the younger male's shoulder to calm him down. "Simple be yourself."  
  
"Easy for you to say..." Sean muse frowning. "You at least knows how it is having a younger sibling..."  
  
Wait a second, Mike blinks to the older blond. "You two are brothers?"  
  
The blond man nods, still with that warm smile on his face. "Yes, even though we aren't related. I still consider Frederick or Sean as you know him as my younger brother."  
  
"..That some role change." Mike have to admit, He didn't expect Sean suddenly would become the younger sibling in his second life.  
  
Sean gives him a look. "Yeah, a role change indeed."  
  
"Now, don't sulk." His older brother smiles. "Not when you're going to meet your "new" little sister." He jokes, but it only cause Sean to groan and hide his head.  
  
Mike feels sorry for the man, but Sean's adoptive older brother is right. He shouldn't be in bad mood meeting his sister again.  
  
"Hey! Has everyone seen my brother?! He's suppose to own this place!"  
  
And speaking of sister, Rena is starting making a scene.. Mike resist his urge of making a groan and turns to his rather surprised friend of his seemly new sister's yelling. "You better show yourself, unless you want her tearing this place apart searching for you."  
  
"What has mother and father been teaching her all these years?" Sean asks rather annoyed, but he do leave the office with his older brother and Mike close behind.  
  
Outside, most of the employees and even some of the guests have their attention on Rena as she kept making a fuss about of where her brother is.  
"So, anyone seen him?"  
  
Freddy- or Sean rolls his eyes, barely seeing that little girl he knew as child in this rather self-confident woman before him. "What about looking behind?" He asks and Rena spins around, eyes widen in seemly surprise. And before Sean can comprehend what just happen, he find this old teenager around his neck. "Big brother!" She cries overjoyed. "I've missed you!"  
He can't really say the same, as he haven't known he has a sister for all these years and maybe that's a good thing. Considering he has been living as an tool for entertaining.  
  
"You're suppose to hug her back." Goldie remarks, Sean glance back to him and find it annoying how the usual golden bear find this, mildly to say; hilarious. He shoots the blond a glare, but do hug the young woman, although it feels a bit... wrong.  
  
Rena steps back from him, she gives him a weak smile. "Still getting used to having a sister, huh?" She asks, slightly titling her head at him.  
  
"Yeah, sorry if this family reunion isn't as anticipated.."  
  
"Well, I did kinda thought you were death." Rena shrugs as if they speaks of the weather, making Sean raise a brow.  
She simple smiles. "So, well, I'm just happy you're alive." Her smile widens "So, you own this place?"  
  
"Yes, along with my older brother." Sean replies, happy they can speak of something he finds a bit more secure than speaking of him being death.  
  
"You have an older brother?!" Rena gasps, then turn her attention to the blond as Goldie chuckle. "That would be me, nice meeting you miss." They shake hands and Rena asks smiling. "Does this mean you're my brother too mister?"  
  
"You have just met him." Sean points out, but those two don't seems to listen.  
  
Goldie let out a small laugher. "I wouldn't mind have another sibling, my name is Gold by the way."  
  
That made both Rena and Mike blink, but it is only the girl who made the remark. "That's a strange name."  
  
"Well, actually my real name is Calam, but pretty much all my life, people have been nicknaming me for my "golden" personality." The man jokes.  
  
Quote to the usual brown bear making a facepalm.  
  
"He does that a lot." Goldie remarks to the confuse looking Rena of her older brother's reaction.  
  
Freddy looks up, pretty annoyed. "Guess why? Last time he explained his nickname, he said it was because he got a "golden" touch." Or that was because he joked why he should keep track of their fanatical incomes, but he rather not say that.  
Goldie simple laughs and turns to leave. "You two have fun now, oh and Mr. Schmidt." He stops, turning his reddish eyes to the security guard.  
  
Mike blinks. "Yes?"  
  
"We're excepting a lot of customers today, so I expect you keep an keen eye on everything." Gold says kinda hard, still smiling though.  
  
Mike glance to Sean. "See you later then, I'm going sir." And he leaves the two Legrands along with Gold.  
  
Sean turns to his newly discovered younger sister, not sure what he should do with her at the moment, she have kinda become a stranger for him. "So.. would you like I show you around?" He asks, not sure what else he can do.  
For he did not feel like talking about the past with her, he got enough of lying to Mike.  
"Sure." Rena nods and let's her brother shows her around.  
  
Meanwhile Freddy keeps his flesh and blood sister occupied, the others have a lots of work keeping the Halloween party running. Chica and Bonnie plays and sings several songs about the holiday. Foxy entertains the kids by several spooky stories he has gathered from people out in the city in his human disguise.  
  
"Let me be tellin' ye 'bout th' mysterious faces on th' floor." Foxy begins one of the stories with his pirate accent, the small kids, already spooked gather closer around their parents while the older and "braver" kids just readying themselves for another good ghost story.  
"Every Halloween, in 'tis place, mysterious faces gunna appear on th' floor, all wit' a scream on their lips like they be suffocatin' through th' floor. 'n no matter how many times they abrasive th' surface, th' faces gunna always return at th' nightfall 'o Halloween. Because 'o 'tis, th' management did a wee diggin' 'o what was here before." He smiles devilish to the crowd of people. "'n what was once build here many years back? It was a graveyard, 'n them faces that appears on th' floor be from them people who has be buried."  
  
The smallest gasped, the older ones and some parents begins muttering back and forward, trying figuring out if it's just a story or actual real.  
Mike have also listen to this particular story and honestly, he haven't seen any face on the floor while he has been here, so, it have to be just a story Foxy made up.  
Foxy noticed the security guard shakes his head, the fox smirks to the crowd. "Ye do not believe me?" He points at the floor where Mike stands. "Then what be that below ye feet mate?"  
Everyone, yes even Mike looks at the spot Foxy points. Right under Mike's feet is a screaming face expression on the floor.  
  
"Holy crap!" Mike jumps away from the spot, and his reaction scared the wits out from the smaller children, even some of the bigger kids screamed scared. After the scare though, pretty most everyone found this story creepy awesome, well except from Mike. "I thought it only was a story!" He cries pretty freaked out at the fox.  
  
Foxy smirks and while the security guard is busy biting down curses for this scare. Foxy gives a thumps-up to Spring who conveniently puts a piece of charcoal and chalk into a pocket in his costume.  
  
Spring turns around by someone who is giggling hysterical, behind him is a young teen girl, sitting alone on a chair. "That was awesome." She giggle of the prank the hare and fox pulled on the guard.  
  
Yeah, who knew freaking people out could be this funny, he gives this girl a smile, then notice that she's all alone. "Aren't you with your friends?" He asks.  
  
The girl shrugs. "No, I prefer being alone." But Spring can see she don't really wants to. He steps over to her. "Why?"  
  
She hesitate, then asks instead. "Who're you suppose to look like?"  
  
Spring blinks a little of the topic change, but chose not poke more into why this one is alone. So he answers her question with a smile. "Robin Hood."  
  
The girl let out a small giggle. "Never seen a hare dress up as him."  
  
Spring smiles widen. "Now you have."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Spring." He replies, blinks of her suddenly smile as if something is funny with his name. "Something you find funny."  
  
"A little." She replies, and smile sheepish. "My name is April."  
  
Okay, that is kinda funny. He chuckle learns closer to her. "I like that name, reminds me of my favorite time of year."  
  
"The spring?"  
  
He nods.  
  
April giggle, this time with beaming eyes. "Mine too! Especially Easter!"  
  
"Same here." Spring laughs, he sits down beside her. "I have lot of fun helping the Easter Bunny"  
  
"I thought you were the Easter Bunny."  
  
"No, I'm his cousin."  
  
"Really?!" April asks, eyes shimmering in sign she actually believes his little joke.  
  
Spring laughs, letting her have this little one. "Sure, why do you think my name is Spring?"  
  
"That is so cool!" April smiles, not really realizing this is actually not true. She jumps up in front of Spring, eyes wide in wonder. "Does this means you can get more eggs from him?"  
  
A not far from them, Goldie, in his human body watches Spring speak with this young teen, listing to the strange but also very joyful conversation. "He gives me some of his eggs, so I can hide them in here." Spring replies, glancing to Goldie. "But only because the manager scares him."  
  
Goldie chuckle of that small joke, April giggles and admit smiling. "He is a little scary."  
Spring leans his head down to her. "Don't worry, he's is really a nice person."  
  
"Okay" She nods, and asks "Why are you gold colored?"  
And Spring makes up a funny story why he is gold colored, much to the young girl's huge amusement.


	26. Chapter 26

Near closing, Mike and the other employees ask the remaining customers to leave as this day of work is at its end.  
The only one who didn't leave is Rena, she sits on one of the empty tables with a leftover cake from the party. Rena noticed that Mike keeps glancing down to the floor. "You dropped something?" She asks.  
  
"No" Mike replies her a little absent, he looks up of someone laughing and notice that it is Sean. The young manager stands beside the face Mike stood one few hours ago and with a hard stroke over the face with his foot, the face gets smudged off. Mike stares at the no longer face looking spot, then slowly turns to Foxy and to his surprise Spring. Both laughing their asses off by one successful prank.  
"I hate you guys.." He grumble, and the only thing keeping him from hunting them down is Rena and the confuse looking staff of why the heck two of their animatronics are rolling on the floor in laughter.  
  
Chica walks out from the kitchen, only giving Spring and Foxy one confused look before asking Rena. "How's the cake?"  
  
"It's delicious." Rena smiles, making Chica boast her chest proudly.  
  
"Consider it as your birthday cake." Sean says, giving his real sister a smirk. "Sorry it got no lights."  
  
Rena smiles to her older brother. "That's okay, I'm just happy someone-" She glares at Mike. "Remembered my birthday."  
  
Mike scratches his neck in embarrassment. "Um... sorry?"  
  
"I forgive you.. this time." Rena smirks and walks over to one-arm hugs Sean. "But only because you reunited me and Sean."  
  
The young manager turns his blue eyes to the security guard. "Yeah, thank Mike." He smiles weakly, for he is truly happy seeing his sister again.  
  
Okay, that's settles it, seeing Sean and Rena being reunited makes almost being fired from that stunt he pulled off so much worth it. Mike gives the two siblings a single nod. "You're welcome, say." He glance at the clock, then to Rena. "It's getting late. And knowing your parents; they probably worried sick where you are."  
  
"I can just call them" Rena suggest laidback, although she did promise them returning home this evening. She's pretty sure they will forgive her being late when she tells them that Sean has been alive all these years. "They will be so happy hearing that Sean is alive!"  
But to her surprise, Sean asks her not to tell them and explain her why. "I'm not ready to face them. Honestly.." He steps a little away from her "..I wasn't ready to face you, Rena.."  
"Why?" She asks confused, they are his family.  
  
Sean sights. "I'm still trying getting used to I'm not the one I thought I were all these years. Please understand." He looks right into her eyes. "I have grown up as someone else. I wasn't Sean Legrand, that name is still foreign to me, and so is mother and father." Or rather, some programming made him think that Scott is his father. Not his real parents.  
  
Rena blinks once, then thinks back on how Sean reacted when she hugged him. He reacted exactly like one who got hugged by a stranger would, he's right, the Legrand family has become strangers.. and so has she... It hurts realizing that. "But you do remember us, don't you?"  
  
"I only remembered you a few days ago, and.." He looks sad away. "Even those memories feels like someone else's... but." His eyes goes to her again "When I'm ready, I will contact them, but not today."  
  
Rena nods, she have to accept that their relationship won't be the same as she remembered as child. The clock hit seven and the last customers are asked to leave, Sean gets on his feet and tells her softly. "You better head home."  
Again the young woman nods, gets up to leave, but not before giving her brother a hug. "I may be a stranger to you, but you are still my big brother." She whispers, and with those words, she leaves.  
  
Sean watches her leave, sad he can't give her more than just acceptance, he sure hope he someday will love her as his younger sister again and care for her just as deeply he does for his fellow animatronics.  
"Bring her home safety." He tells/ask Mike.  
  
The other male nods and with a friendly clap on the shoulder, Mike leaves with Rena.  
  
The young manager sits down on the scene, silently watching the cleaning crew doing their job and when they leaves. A pair of orange talons appears beside him. "You alright?"  
  
"I'm confused." He admits to Chica, glancing up to her purple eyes. "Who am I really? Sean Legrand? or Freddy Fazbear?"  
  
"I think you are both." Bonnie says, knelling down beside him.  
  
Sean or Freddy, he isn't sure anymore, he sights, closes his eyes and when he opens them again, he's no longer on the scene. Getting on his feet, the bear animatronic walks out from the Parts and Service, looking sad at his two friends, feeling so lost. "How can I be both? They see me as human, but I know... no, I'm not sure anymore what I am anymore..."  
  
Bonnie and Chica looks at him with eyes filled with pity. Foxy walks over to the bear, having the same sorry eyes. Freddy know this is stupid, but he can't stop his human soul clinging to any sense of humanity he have left after knowing what he truly is. "I'm sorry... I just..." He sits his paws on his human body "I..want to know what I am."  
  
"You're an human soul."  
  
The four turns around, at the door to the Parts and Service stands Marion, having a somewhat strained look on his face. "Inside.. an artificial body."  
  
"I noted." Freddy muse annoyed, and still; aren't they more than just trapped souls? They aren't suffering anymore, they can live a pretty normal life; their father prove that by giving them this place. "But— "  
  
"I admit I never thought he would do this." Marion interrupts, having his usual monotone expression on his face again, the puppet scratches his long finger over his mask in wondering. "The one you call your father, he makes you live as a normal life as possible among the humans. I'm still not sure if he's the most selfish man or the biggest fool."  
  
"Hey!" Foxy snaps angry, he- none of this group likes when someone insults the first human they truly cared for. "Father is no fool, he saved us!"  
  
"Did he really?" Marion asks dull, stepping away from the door. "Let me asks you; what right did he have in throwing us into this life? I obviously didn't ask for his help."  
The four blinks, not sure what the puppet speaks about, of course they didn't know, their minds were so simple back then.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
_The music was playing once again, most people could think he liked hearing its soothe tunes, but in reality, he hated it. Sure he likes music, but this special tune made him go limb, made his mind foggy and unable to see what was truly around of him._  
 _He was different from the others, beside from his ghostly powers, he remembered his death and he remember when his family used him for their own selfish goal for fame- forced him to stay in this body, and follow orders, like a puppet. The invisible strings his father put on him, he could feel them; sting into his plastic skin, reminding him he was nothing but a pawn to His game._  
 _They called him Marionette, but he had another name once, a name he was stripped from when he became the puppet._  
  
_At day he handed gifts out to children, practically the only light in his miserable life, for at night. His thoughts would keep going back to who he was before all this, what he was forced to do against those sad souls. His father's strings made him do exactly the same what his father did to him; trapped them inside a moving prison.. never allowed them to return 'home' as they all want. And when he was reminded of what he has done to those souls, when he feel- hear their screams from what he has done to them. When that happened, all he wanted; is to kill._  
  
_The music suddenly stopped, much to his surprise, the manager should be aware of his hostility, after all, he almost became this puppet's victim. With the music gone, he could move again. He opened the box that both was his prison and home at the same time. It was still day, but no one was around._  
  
_"Hey what are you doing there?"_  
  
_Oh, someone was here. Marionette crawled out from his box and went to the source, he stopped behind a wall, seeing a middle aged man. This man wore the iconic security uniform, an uniform that always made Marionette see red. He remember that the one who killed him often wore such uniform, but to his huge frustrations, his father's curse made him unable seeing the face of the one who took his- all the lives that now possessed these animatronics in this building. That was the biggest reason why he want to kill._  
 _He_ want _this to stop!_  
 _But because he cannot see who was the real killer, every human is a threat._  
 _He was about to attack this man, but stopped as he noticed the withered Foxy stood out in the corridor. Usually when active, Foxy and the others would wander around, mostly trying going to the office where the Night Guard would be. They might look dangerous, but they really weren't._  
 _Sure the Nightmare that haunts everyone could make them quite quirky and somewhat hostile, but never as close to killer mode as Marionette. Most Night Guards that came here didn't know that and would do their best keeping the four away, which was somewhat a pity. Nightmare could be warded off by simple being nice to them, give them just a little light in their miserable lives._  
  
_Marionette would've felt sorry for them, but that was stripped away from him as well. But, he did feel a hint of surprise as this guard went over to Foxy with apparently no fear. "You're not suppose be out here." The guard said, making the fox almost right away calming down again and look at the man. The man did not see it though and chuckled slightly nervous of the staring fox. "Y-you know where you belong, so, uh.. get going." And Foxy went back into the Parts and Service to where the others were._  
 _Marionette has never seen anything like it, a Night Guard who didn't fear the animatronics? And glancing to Foxy, the guard_ have _warded the Nightmare away too. For now at least._  
 _What made this one so special?_  
  
_This odd guard went down left and Marionette followed him, only stopped as the man reached the office and began speaking to another man, this one blond. "Did you see Foxy at the corridor? You know, he's always been my favorite."_  
  
_"Scott, I don't really give a crap about those freak..." The blond man groaned, but stopped when he noticed the prowling puppet, his wide eyes was clear sign he was scared. If the puppet could, it would have been delighted by this fact._  
 _"Fuck, it's the puppet!" And the blond fumble with something on the desk._  
 _Scott turned around as well, he too looked scared,_ but beside _that, he stayed calm. Marionette titled his head, wondering if this one knew of all the animatronics being sentient?_  
  
_The years younger Scott returns to the other Night Guard, admitting "I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing... it's always." Glancing to the corridor again, seeing the puppet was still watching them. However this time, way more lethal as Marionette was ready to attack one of them._  
 _"..Thinking, and it can go anywhere."_  
  
_"No shit Sherlock." The blond_ grumble _and quickly played on the music box on the desk. The tunes of 'My Grandfather Clock' made the puppet go limb._  
  
_Marionette felt someone took him and carried him back to the box. "Be nice tonight, alright?" He heard the one named Scott asked as he put this puppet back. The puppet gave the man a dead glare._  
 _"...Um, Mr. Fitzgerald. You better keep that music box going."_  
  
_And Marionette heard the one named Fitzgerald made the remark to this Scott character. "You don't fear Foxy; who can bite your fucking head off, no you fear a freaking puppet who apparently loves strangle you to death. I don't know about you, but this fucking place has too many death options!"_  
 _Marionette never heard the answer, the soft tunes from the music box made his mind too foggy._  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
"Did you know that your so called father has been working at the other locations." Marion remarks in small matter of fact, shaking off the small memory. Of course they wouldn't remember that, all the animatronics were so simple minded back then. "He got no idea you were sentient, simple doing his job. And then suddenly one day, he wants to help us?"  
  
"What's your point Marion?" Freddy asks, eyes narrowed.  
  
Marion glance to the bear. "I'm not sure if you should put this much trust in that man. What if he only was nice to you so you wouldn't—"  
  
"That's enough Marion." Goldie interrupts, giving the puppet a warning stare. Only he and this puppet knows the truth what Freddy and his friends did to all those former Night Guards before the fire, but Goldie wants that this secret stays forever locked in the dark. They have been through enough already.  
  
Marion gives the golden bear a look. "If you say so." He would probably have been annoyed by this, but as he can't feel a darn thing, he simple did what the golden bear asks. Crossing his longs arms, he change the topic. "By the way, I noticed Freddy is getting quite the attention, now he knows his human origin." Glancing to the brown bear. "How does it feel?"  
  
"I'm still getting used to the thought." Freddy replies, feeling quite uncomfortable of Marion shows interest in this topic.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Why this interest?" The bear asks instead. "You usually don't care about how we live our lives."  
  
"Doesn't mean I find some point in them fascinating." Marion flatly retort. "Sure my none existing personality makes me rather uncaring. Still..." His black eyes meets Freddy's bright blue. "I do find it rather strange that you all have succeed fooling your friend Mike that you are not the friends he lost ages ago."  
  
Foxy lower his ears slightly. "I'm not sure if that came out right, for you makes it sound like we don't care about Mike."  
  
"Sorry for sounding rude then." Marion apologies with a dull tone, turning to Freddy again. "Although, I do wonder how any of your new human friends will react if they ever knew who you really are." He's kinda already making this wondering to reality. But making Mike realize his friends' spirits are inside the animatronics are a bit harder than thought. That one just haven't gotten it yet, speaking about being thickheaded.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Spring says, walking over to the puppet. His ice blue locked right at Marion's black eyes.  
  
Chica blinks confused. "What is he thinking about?"  
  
"I'm just curious" Marion softly object, shrugging turning away from the glaring hare. "The only thing that actually keeps me sane, you of all must know how that feel." There is a reason why he even helped Goldie build those human suits to them. Beside; what harm could it make?  
According to the this new Security Guard and the animatronics, they are friends. So surly Mike would accept it, maybe even be happy knowing his friends are still around... if not. Oh well.  
  
Spring in the other hand. "The way you're planning on doing it is not the right way." Marion gives him a small look. Spring eyes simple narrows. "Instead; you can think about how we can help the Toys, or maybe answer a little mystery of mine."  
  
Oh yes, the half decayed body inside of his old suit. And why Marion knows this? Well, he's was the one who removed that mummified carcass from him. "To your little mystery, I have no idea who it was. Could've been anyone."  
Spring lowers his head, eyes filled with pain, or that what Marion thinks so, he has huge trouble describe emotions. He's been missing his for years, so yeah, hard time reading people.  
"And for the Toys." He turns to the rest. "Just turn them on and let them bond to you. They were only harmed by humans, so they wouldn't have much trouble with—"  
  
"Wait a second." Spring interrupts, barely getting any reaction from Marion. "Are you saying they don't like being around humans?"  
  
"Everyone would if they have been through the same as them." Marion replies in a bored tone, or at least he think he is getting bored of this discussion. "They did get scrapped, Oh and there might be the possibility they were active when that happen."  
  
Spring and Goldie glance worried to one another, both turns to Chica there ask a bit confused. "Is it bad? I mean, me, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy got used for parts back then. We didn't like what the humans did and lost most of our trust to them as well."  
  
"But we didn't go all rampage like they did their last days on the scene." Bonnie remarks, making the two golden animatronics eyes getting even bigger in horror. Bonnie shrugs. "I mean, they had the show.. and they got repaired all the freaking time."  
  
Marion did wonder why these four didn't turn out as badly as the Toys. Could it be because the gang did have each other? If he don't count the location that burned down, there; well they killed people.  
Could the Toys be more mental weak or could it be because they didn't share any bonds between one another? Well except from Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. He sometimes saw them help one another once and a while.  
  
"Brother, Spring; what's wrong?" Freddy asks the two horror looking animatronics. Snapping the puppet out from his thoughts. The two gold colored animatronics glance at one another, with a sight Goldie turns to his younger brother with worried eyes. "We're going to need Mike's help on this one."  
  
Well, that's going to get interesting, Marion thinks, for the last time the Toys were near humans, they tried to kill them.


	27. Chapter 27

Another day at Freddy's, at least this place is way better than the last one. So Mike didn't really have any trouble dragging himself out from bed, sure there are some days where he wish he could sleep an hour longer, but that's about it. He really likes this job, Freddy and friends is the biggest reason.  
Sean became a reason as well, oh and of course that this place actually thinks about its working conditions, the last place sure didn't.  
He still can't get over what Phone Guy said about them simple cleaning the mess up if someone died and laidback would file up the Missing person report.

Speaking of Phone guy, he feels kinda bad for this guy, according to his last call, Freddy and friends got him and probably killed him as well.. and they didn't even know it. No way he's gonna tell them, it would break their hearts, figural speaking that is. While eating breakfast, he did wonder if they actually have metallic hearts, and then wonder why the heck he thinks of something so stupid? A robot didn't need a heart.

"Morning!"

Mike glance up from his cereals, muttering a small. "Good morning." to Rena. Somehow she succeed persuade her parents in staying in town a little longer. Mike didn't mind, he's happy she stick around longer than the usual one day's visits.  
But Rena's reason for staying longer is not because of him(not what he knows of), but because of her brother. "Don't think he has time for you today." He tell her as she sits down with her breakfast that consists of toast.  
"You were lucky he had time for you yesterday."

"That's okay, I'm more interested in the animatronics." Rena says while eating her toast.  
Mike give her a look and she adds. "He said they have advanced A.I and I believe him. For I'm pretty sure that purple rabbit understood I spoke about it."

She has no idea how much those guys can understand. "Did you mistake Bonnie for a girl?" A problem Bonnie have and really get pissed when someone thinks he's a girl.

"Yeah, I don't think Sean saw it but the bunny sure looked angry." Rena remarks softly while eating her breakfast.

Mike chuckle as he don't blame Bonnie for that. "So; you're taking with me to work again today?"

"Not right away." Rena smiles and hands the brunette a commercial paper. "First; I wanna check that clothing store."

Of course, she is a girl after all. Oh well, at least Rena knows how to entertain herself, only one problem: he don't really like she goes alone, for he don't want her overprotective parents at his throat if something happens to their (not so) only daughter. "Please tell me you have someone with you."

Rena rolls her eyes. "Relax, I have a friend who lives nearby, she's going with me. Wow, you're just as bad as mom and dad."

"Hey, I don't mind you go alone, but the last time I let you. I have to change phone number because your mother kept lecturing me over it." And that is the truth, he said her parents are overprotective.

Rena rolls her eyes again. "I'm not their petite fille (little girl) anymore.."

Not fully sure what she said, but it did make him wonder. "How did you persuade them in staying anyway?"

"Oh, I told them I wouldn't leave your side." Rena smiles.  
"Great..." Mike groans, getting a feeling that if Mrs. and Mr. Legrand hears he let her go out in town on her own, he won't hear the end of it.. He don't blame them being overprotective, after all; they lost one of their children, but this is overkill!  
"Do me the favor and don't mention this to your parents, ever."

"Promise~" Rena grins.

Mike finishes his breakfast and right before he leaves, he tells her. "Call me when you comes to Freddy's." But he isn't sure she heard that, for Rena has already left. "...Great, another thing to worry about." He muse, for if Rena comes on a bad timing, she could discover the animatronics full awareness.

At Freddy's, Mike notice the place still have the Halloween decorations and full swing with the holiday program. It is good, but Mike is a bit disappointed that Freddy is still missing, but there is really nothing he can do about it..  
After changing to his uniform, Mike goes over and asks Foxy what the deal's with Freddy, for Bonnie and Chica are too busy.

"It seems the damaged is bigger than thought." Foxy replies after Mike asked. The fox gives him a weak smile. "Beside from being stuck inside the Parts and Service, he's fine."

"He don't mind?" Mike ask, for he sure would get bored and pretty annoyed if he 's stuck inside a room and wouldn't be able to leave.

"Nah, the mechanic has him turned off most of the time." Foxy shrugs and add with a smile. "It's like a dreamless sleep."

oh okay, it doesn't sound so... hang on, did he hear Foxy right? He know what a dream is?  
"You can dream?" He asks, again taken by surprise by how truly advanced they have become.

Foxy shrugs again "I think so, I mean, I see things when I sleep. It's mostly just what has happen and the images of the daring adventures I make up during the day."

Wow, they can actually dream, but.. why? "You know why?"

"Hmm not really." Foxy admit, but do have to say: "But it sure better than just close your eyes and wake up what feels like a second later. These dreams does tell we are actually sleeping." He blinks, realizing. "Oh I think I know what they are for."

"What?"

"I think when we're sleeping, our mainframe re-watch what we have seen and felt over the day and takes what is important. Explains why I do remember things better than before the Upgrade." Foxy explain.

Mike blinks, he wonder if that's how his brain works when he's asleep. Whatever the case, these upgrades they keep talking about has made them so much like a human that it is a little scary, yet also incredible fascinating.  
Anyway, they are both getting off topic. "About Freddy, any idea when he will get online again?"

"Maybe tonight." Foxy shrugs and Mike notice that the fox didn't meet his eyes. "They do sometimes turn him on at night."  
Is it just him, or is the animatronics acting a bit strange lately? What can be bothering them?  
"Thanks Foxy." He says and leaves the cove. While doing his job in keeping an eye on the guests, Mike can't help but wonder of what these animatronics keeps from him?  
Then again, he also keep things away from them too. He has for some time suspected them having a close connection to his childhood friends. Each and one of them are acting exactly like his old friends. But that all changed when Sean returned back to his life.  
Sean made it easier to believe that the animatronics weren't somehow possessed by his old friends ghost. Sean could've reprogrammed them to be like the three others without even knowing it. That idea sounds way more logical than the possession idea Mike has, so Mike stick to the programming theory. The personality programming does also explain why Freddy often acts so much like Sean.

"You look troubled."

Mike looks up and sees a big yellow head look down to him. "Hi Chica, just wondering."

"About what?" Chica title her head.

"Your personalities."

Chica walks up beside him so she didn't have to stare him down. "What about them?"

"Did Se- I mean Mr. Fazbear give your personalities?"

"Maybe" Chica mutter, well aware what Mike has been wondering about. She and the others have learned that they are the spirits of Mike's deceased friends, which is still hard come to terms with. "I mean, we are who we are, it's not like we wonder who gives us our personalities." She glance to the human, asking "Do you wonder about your own personality?"

Now that she mention it, no, no he did not. "No, sorry for.."

"That's alright, you're just curious" Chica smiles down to him. "It's human nature, right?"

"S-sure" Mike nods, still something bugs him. "How many people knows of your sentient?"

"Beside from you? Only a handful" Chica replies sad, the people who upgraded them should know of their sentience, but the one who truly knew, well... "Our father was the first who knew... but well.. he's gone now."

"He's the one who upgraded you?"

"He didn't do it himself, but he was the cause of it." Chica says, giving the man a weak smile "Father simple looked out for us, and back then, it was more than enough." She feels deeply sad she can't fully remember him by face though...

"You miss him, don't you?" Mike asks, noticing the sad look in the chicken's eyes.

Chica nods slowly. "Very, he was the closest thing I ever got to a parent. Sure, I think Spring and Goldie could be considered as parents as well, but after they were taken... We were alone." Chica let out a small sigh. "Father came into our lives at the right time, we were so lost..."

So lost that they couldn't see that it was a human sitting inside the office, he remember what they told him what they thought the night guard was. He rather not think about what they did when they caught the guard. "At least you have it—"

"SCREEE!"

"Argh!" Mike jumps up in the air, thinking one of them has turned into killer mode. That until he hear both Bonnie and Foxy laughing.

"Told you I could do it." Bonnie grins to the fox.

"Bonnie!" Mike yells angry at the rabbit.

"His idea!" Bonnie points at Foxy and the fox simple shrugs while laughing.

Mike shoots them a glare. "NOT funny!"

"Yes it is!" Both cries back, still laughing of the successful scare.

"It was pretty funny." Chica agrees, much to the man's dismay. She giggle, but then stops as she realize. "Oh, almost forgot. Goldie wishes to speak with you."

What does that old bear want? Must be pretty important. "Where is he?"

"In the Parts and Service" Chica says, then looks to the two boys, smirking. "Let's scare some of our customers!"

"Bet I can scare more than you." Bonnie boast.

"Guys.." Mike tries but his words goes by the deaf ear by the three.

"Is that a challenge?" Chica asks with face close to Bonnie's making him blush heavily. "Y-yes."

Foxy smirks. "Not with that face loverboy!"

"Shut it mutt!" Bonnie cries and begins chasing the laughing fox. Chica gives Mike a single look, then leaves as well.  
Mike rolls his eyes of the sometimes childish behavior from the animatronics, anyway, better see what Goldie wants.

"Good you came." Goldie says, allowing the human inside. Mike gives the golden bear a nod, then begins looking around. "What do you need my help to?"

"It's about some animatronics, we call them them—"

"Oh my gosh!"

Why...why did she have to come right now?! This is the worst timing ever!  
Mike turns around, looking at the shocked looking Rena. Her blue eyes are on Goldie. "You can talk!"

Goldie's eyes are just as big as Rena's but his shock is way more negative than hers, in fact, he is a bit scared of what this one is going to do next.  
Rena clearly do not see the somewhat scared look on Goldie's face and begins asking."How much does you understand? Can the others talk too? Does brother know?—"

"Such a talker."

Both humans jumps, although now it's Mikes turn being overly shocked for in the corner of the room, none other but the Puppet stands with a smug look on its face. "Is there an off switch to that waterfall of yours?"

Rena jaw drops, but that is only short lived. "Oh my gosh! This is awesome!" She leaps excited over to the puppet, who did look slightly confused over her reaction. "I love Mimes! Can you do the mirror trick?"  
Having her attention so much on the puppet, she didn't see Goldie getting a goofy face as he tries not to laugh at the WTF expression on Marion face.

Mike can't hold down his laugher, for that is FREAKING HILARIOUS!

Rena turns away from the flabbergasted puppet, staring annoyed at the laughing man. "What's so funny?!" she yells annoyed at him.

"Miss, I am not a Mimes" Marion point out, tone again back to the monotone.

"Hm, maybe not, Mimes usually don't talk." Rena remarks, getting un-amused a frown from the puppet.

And Goldie can't hold it back anymore and breaks down in laugher, much to Marion's annoyance. "Oh, that's really professional of you." And the puppet disappears.  
Which only causes Goldie to laugh even harder, for it is hard getting such a reaction out from the usual so boring puppet. "Well done girl." He chuckle dries off his tears. "You just made my day so much better."

"Thanks!" Rena smiles, surprisingly calm talking to a robot.

Mike stops his laugher of this observation. "You're not scared?"

"Should I?" Rena asks, glancing to the still chuckling golden bear.

"No, I mean.. they aren't exactly like ordinary robots.." Mike muse, not sure how he should react on Rena taking this so darn calm. Makes him feel like a wuss, for he panicked when he realized they were sentient.

"Brother did say they have a very advanced A.I, but I know for a fact that A.I to animatronics haven't gotten this advanced." Rena walks over to Goldie and gives him a smile which he returns. "So I simple guessed they are sentience."

"Well, that's rather surprising." Goldie admits, he don't look scared about her knowing anymore. "Besides from Mike and those building us. No one else has realized our awareness."

Rena looks up to him, giving him a smug smile. "You did do a very good job, but not good enough for me." She title her head. "Does brother know?"

"No."

"Can I tell him?"

Goldie blinks, wondering how this will go if they made 'the manager' believe of their sentience? He better speak with Freddy about this. "I rather let us animatronics be the one who tells him."

"Okay doky!" Rena smiles, and turns to Mike. "Oh Mike, like my new jacket?" She asks and turn around so the man can see the rather expensive looking jacket.

Mike raise a brow. "How much did that one..." She hands him giggling the bill, and the man explode. "Are you kidding me?!" He can buy three for that single one prize! "Do your parents know you spend this much money on a freaking jacket?!"

"Hey, they said I could use them on whatever I want." Rena pouts "And I really wanted this jacket."

"Sheesh, you really needs trying living on your own wallet."

"Maybe~ well, I'm want to speak with the other animatronics. Smell you later!" And the girl leaves giggling the room.

Goldie smirks to the disbelief Mike when Rena has left. "Beside from having quite the talent of burning money; she sure is a funny one. I've never seen anyone makes Marion lose his head like that!"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Both human and bear turns around to the said puppet sitting on the metal table nearby with a small scowl on his white face/mask.

Goldie simple grins. "Aww, is the puppet mad?" He asks teasing.

Marion rolls his head, but otherwise keeps his mouth shut.

"You're the one who made me realize Frederick is Sean." Mike points out, rather shocked over the puppet actually lives here.  
Marion glance to him with its black eyes.

"You did what?" Goldie growls, suddenly looking rather scary. "Marion, what were you thinking?!"

"At least he got one of his friends back." The puppet shrugs laidback, completely unfazed by the golden bear's anger "Be happy he's too thickheaded to realize-" Marion made a sudden painful flinch, he sighs and says dull. "Well, you know what."

Mike stare at the puppet, not sure what he should feel about this. Sure it did help him get one of his friends back, but the way it speak, it seems it has more it wanna show him. "What else is there?"  
But before Marion can answer, Goldie interrupts by putting his paw on the Security's shoulder. "Could we please return to the matter of hand?"

"Uh, um sure." Mike have no wish screwing with Goldie after that small angry outburst. "You said something about new animatronics?"

Goldie nods and lead Mike into another room, this one looking more like an storage and in here are four animatronics, the same animals as Freddy and the gang, although there are some differences. They all are smaller, closer to the average human size.

The bear is either plump or just really fluffy, hard to say, and it is lighter brown than Freddy's dark brown.

The chicken is thinner and a bit more orange than Chica, the feathers on the head is more fluffy, looking closer to hair than actual feathers.

The bunny is bright blue, with belly, muzzle, around the eyes and the legs is white but so far that seems the only difference between it and two other rabbits.

And last there's the fox, this one white, with pink markings around the collar, inside the ears, tip of the tail and on each hand and feet, oh and the fur seems way softer than Foxy's scruffy pelt.

"Who are they?" Mike asks the golden bear.

Goldie eyes the four smaller and more child-looking animatronics. "They're were once known as the Toys, because of their former appearance."

"Where did they come from?"

"A place the company called "New and Improved" Freddy Fazbear Pizza. They replaced brother and the others for a time being." Goldie explains, he eyes the human sad. "I can't tell you much, so if you want details, you have to ask the others."

Mike nods, and wonders what Goldie wants his help with. "And where do I come into the picture with these "Toys?""

"According to Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica, the Toys were never introduced properly into their new lives. You see, when they became sentient, me and Spring showed them the robes, taught them to trust humans. The Toys in the other hand. They never had anyone. And the whole situation went from bad to worse as the management did not go easy on them. You know, having high expatiations as they did replace four already popular animatronic. And that gave them a very bad start in life." He glance to the Toys with a sad look. "They are lost, so, that's why I want you to show them the ropes."

"...What?" Mike blinks, not sure why Goldie wants him to teach them. "Why me? Can't you—"

"Mike, this moment is crucial in their lives." Goldie interrupts him gently. "I'm not sure how bad it is, but they need knowing that they can trust humans, what Freddy told me, they never got taught that. Anyway, I digress; do you know what imprint is?" He asks the man.

"Nope, but you're probably going to tell me."

The bear smirks and explains. "Imprinting is what a baby, mostly animals do the second they see their parents or someone else that will take care of them. For living creatures; it is an survival instinct. For the Toys, it is a programming. Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie don't know this, but they imprinted on me and Spring when we showed them we would take care of them. I have a suspicion they did the same to the man they call Father."

"So... you want the Toys to imprint on me?"

Goldie nods.

Mike frowns. "Why? Can't you and Spring take care of them like you did Freddy and others?"

"We could." Goldie muse, his eyes saddens. "But if we do, then it will get twice as hard making them trust humans. Do you understand now how important this is?"

Mike do, if they bonds to him, then this imprinting programming would make them more acceptable to other humans. He just saw one little problem. "But if they imprint on me." He looks questing to Goldie. "Wouldn't that make them less friendly to you?"

"Probably, but at least we will be more understanding than our customers." Goldie softly remarks.

The bear got a point, but why him? "Why not Se- I mean the manager?" He asks the bear.

Even if their manager hasn't been Freddy in disguise, then none of them would trust that man enough to this job. "He doesn't know of our sentience."

Surely Sean wouldn't harm them if he knew. "He's not bad, in fact Sean would be very understanding" Mike tells him.

Goldie gives the man a weak smile. "Perhaps, but even if he knew, Mr. Fazbear won't have the time to form a proper bond with them, please Mike." Goldie sits his big paws on the man's shoulders, giving him a very sincerer look. "You're the only human we trust to this task."

Okay, if that isn't the sign of trust, then Mike isn't sure what is. Could this be what has been bothering them lately? "Alright, I'll do it."

Goldie gives him a big smile. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Are you going to turn them on now?"

The golden bear shakes his head. "I will after closing, safer that way."

"Alright" Mikes nod and with one glance at the Toys, he leaves the room along with Goldie. Pondering how the Toys would react on him, he sure hope they won't go all killer robot on him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song Discord is made by Odyssey Eurobeat. the remix version of it is made by The Living Tombstone.

Rena spend most of her time around the animatronics, they are way more interesting than her brother gives them credit, probably because he didn't know of their sentience. It succeed her getting Bonnie talk to her after convincing him she knows of their true awareness. She did find it both adorable and really odd that this rabbit is cocky, and can give some snappy remarks, but he',s a good guitar player. "Can you play summer of 69?"  
Bonnie gives her a 'give me a challenge here' look, then returns back to playing with the answer, the melody to the song gets played out to the restaurant, making mostly the adults look up in recognition. the children simple thinks it's another background song.  
Bonnie finishes and smirks down to the brown haired woman.  
"Neat!" Rena grins, getting more and more impressed over the animatronics. "Can you sing it too?"

"I'm not much of a singer." Bonnie replies as he play some random tunes on the guitar. "if you want awesome tunes, I'm your rabbit, but if you want lyric: ask Chica or Freddy, heck, maybe Goldie if you ask nicely."

"Whose Goldie?"

"Gold colored bear, can't miss him." Bonnie smirks.

Oh, she has seen that one. "I met him, nice guy." But do frown though, for that bear surely is male, so why do he has a female name? Then again, Bonnie here has a female name too.  
Makes her wonder. "Who named you?"

"The last manager, but he was kinda of an asshole." Bonnie replies with a dark chuckle.

Did she mention that this one language is not child friendly? But Bonnie do make sure children don't hear his swearing. "How come?" Rena asks him. "Didn't he know of your sentience?"

Bonnie goes silent, unintentionally thinking back on when he and the others actually tried showing their sentience to humans, the experience wasn't a good one.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_The knife cut through his mask, cut several wires and the skin holding it together got torn apart. He screamed, trying making them understand it hurt!  
But the more he tried making them understand, the more scared they became, and the fear made them so much worse. "It's moving again!"_

_"How's that possible?! They should be shut off!"_

_"Just hit it!"_

_And he felt a electric surge through his mind, almost frying his mainframe. He fell limp onto the floor and the mechanics made the last pull with and they left him inside this dark room. When he came to his senses again, the blurry vision of the world and the electric pain from the lose wires told him what has happen. Still he took his remaining hand up to his face, and he felt only the metal from his endo skull... He would've cried if he could._  
Why did they do it?  
Why did they hurt him? He showed them they hurt him, but they just continued hurting them! WHY!?  
Someone touched his hand and for a split second, he truly thought it was the humans, back to take him more apart. He jumped away, hitting whatever touched him, then realized it wasn't a human, it was Freddy. 

_Freddy was the one least broken in body, only a few parts has been removed from him. But his mind was close of breaking from seeing his friends in such horrible states and knowing there was nothing he could do about it._

_The bear stared with shocked eyes at him, then they turned sad and Freddy reached slowly out to Bonnie again. Bonnie took Freddy's hand, trying telling his friend he was sorry for hitting him. But still.. why..? Why did the human do this to them? They have done everything they wanted from them, they have made everyone inside the building happy. So... why did they tear them apart?_  
A question he couldn't get the answer of, none of them did not have the capacity of understanding the reason why the humans were acting so hostile against them.  
They did not understand that them showing this form of awareness terrified the humans, even the manager was getting scared of them. Goldie and Spring knew this, so they kept the younger ones in check, but after they were taken away, no one was around to keep the gang in check and everything kinda went downhill for them because of that. 

_Bonnie let go of Freddy's hand and turned to his two other friends. Foxy, lucky like Freddy, for only parts of his suit was missing; he was fine in body, but not in mind. Foxy often locked himself away in his own mind, his only way to escape this living nightmare, thus most of his time just sitting in a corner._  
Chica was like Bonnie, taken so much apart she looked like a freaking monster and it broke her heart. Bonnie felt sorry for her, but he also felt angry.  
'pay' he succeed signing to Freddy with his remaining hand. He felt so angry at the humans he wanted them to know what pain feels like. 

_Freddy slowly shook his head and signed with sad eyes 'destroy us.' He was beginning to understand why Goldie and Spring did what they did in the other location._

_Foxy understood that too, he turned to the enraged bunny. 'secret.' He signed, pointing at his chest, their way telling of their strange awareness._

_Bonnie did not like this, but what choice did they else have? He was a clear sign of what would happen if they struggled, they took his face only because he fought back. He was angry, but the fear was far greater, he feared that they would be taken away like Goldie and Spring, he didn't want to lose more of his family. So..  
'Secret' he finally agreed, before going to the corner of the room. He needed time to recover from what the humans did to him... but he doubted he ever would get over it..._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Even today, he still haven't fully gotten over it. He's still afraid and he hates it.  
"Yes, and he almost killed us for it.." He glance down to the young woman. "That's why we're so careful. We might be stronger than humans, but we're not bullet proof."

Poor Bonnie, it seems they have been through a lot. "But, what about my brother?" Rena asks a bit sad, "Sean won't never hurt you."

Bonnie can't help but smirk of her words. "You really want him knowing won't you?" If she just knew who Sean really is.

Rena smiles."Yup!" Then turns her head to the Parts and Service where Mike and Goldie walks out. "Excuse me." She says to Bonnie and runs over to Mike. "Ready to entertain me?" She asks teasing.

Mikes gives her a small smirk "I'm on duty, Golden Freddy can keep you entertained." And he push her over to Goldie.

The bear do not look amused. "I prefer Goldie or Fredbear, thank you very much."

"He doesn't even look like Freddy." Rena remarks.

Mike shrugs with a smile. "If you say so." And leaves with: "Talk to you later."

Rena looks to Goldie, smirking. "So, I hear you knows how to sing."

"I can" Goldie replies, not sure if he should worry or not. Before he knew, Rena drags him to the scene. "Great! For I really wanna hear lyric to a song." Although she is pondering if Goldie can even sing Summer of 69 correctly with that deep voice of his.

Mike has a lot of fun watching Rena make Goldie sing one of her favorite songs, more so as several customers begins asking for song requests and the bear sings those he knew. Goldie didn't seems to mind, although Mike can see that the bear find it a bit weird that people suddenly begins asking him to sing.  
Bonnie in the other hand seems to have a great time, probably because he is allowed showing off his guitar skills.

The sudden music show even made Sean come out from his office and Mike can't decide if the man either is amused or just plain baffled of pretty much all the adults, there usually just ignores the animatronics, suddenly are those who cries cheerfully up to the stage. Mike walks grinning over to his boss and friend.

Sean gives him a look "Alright, what happed?"

"Your sister happed." Mike smirks and nods over to Rena, seemly having a great time singing along with Chica, who at the moment got requested a song to a female voice.

"Seems like she just made this place more popular." Spring chuckling remarks as he joins the two.

Mike glance back to a blond man with bright blue eyes, still; he gives this stranger a smile. "She sure did."  
The blond gives him a smile, and then leaves. But Mike don't really notice it.

Sean blinks of Spring's remark, watching his sister encourage the customers in asking for songs, then to the singing animatronics who clearly enjoys this sudden change. "Seems like it. I should hire her as entertainer planner then." He suggest with an ironic tone.

"Really?" Mike asks excited, he do want Rena around some more.

"Maybe." Sean smirks to the man. "If I hire her, she will have to move from home." Turning his gaze to his sister. "Rena told me she still lives at home."

"True, but I think it will be good for her leaving her- I mean your parents home." Mike remarks, their parents has spoiled Rena quite too much, so that young lady actually has no idea how to live on her own, and she did slightly have the attitude that she can get anything she want without much work.

Sean simple gives him a look. "I will think about it."

"Hey Sean!"

Both males turns to Rena who runs over to them, having a huge smile on her face. "Sing on the scene." She orders Sean in a cheerful way.

"Is that an order?" Sean asks both amused and unimpressed.

Rena teasing thinks about it and then answers with a sweet smile. "Yes." It usually works on her parents.

"Then the answer is no."

Not the answer she wanted. "Aww come on~ for me?" she asks with her best puppy eyes.

Not working on this man though. "No."

"Pleaaasse?"

"Nope." Now it seems that Sean is the one having fun and Rena being annoyed.

"Why not? " Rena pouts, he can't be that horrible. She begins, or at least tries dragging him to the scene. "Come on~!"

Sean gives her a look, not moving an inch. He let out a sight and says in matter of fact. "I'm your brother, not your slave."

Well, that made her feel pretty bad, Rena lets go of him. "Sorry..." She glance back to him, eyes soften. "Please? Would you mind sing a song for me?"

Sean stares at her for a few seconds, then smile. "Sure, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" He tease her.

Rena shrugs. "..I guess not."

"What is the song?"

She tells him and Sean walks over to the scene.  
Mike gives the young woman a look, pretty amused over how Sean tackled her pleasing. "Guess you can't wrap him around your fingers."

Rena gives him a playfully punch on the arm for that. "Oh shut it Mikey." But have to admit she kinda likes her brother not giving into her pouting so easily as their parents.

Sean steps on the scene, and Chica hands him the microphone with; "Introduce yourself." She muse to him with a weak smirk.  
He gives her a look, then with a soft sight he takes the microphone up and says to the watching people. "Greeting everyone. I'm Frederick Fazbear and the manager of this restaurant." That made people begin talking, taken aback this young man is the manager of this place. They quickly go quiet as Sean continue. "My dear, but of so annoying sister- It's her right beside our security guard by the way."

Rena feels her head goes hot as pretty much everyone in the building looks at her. Why~ why did he have to do this to her?

"Someone has to keep an eye on her" Sean jokes, the guests, or mostly the adults let out a small laugher, making Rena blush even more of the sudden unwanted attention.  
"Anyway, she asked me to go up and embarrass myself on stage. So, here I am." He smiles as the guests begins applauding him.

Chica glance to Bonnie, seeing a smirk crawl on his face, she narrow her eyes there clearly says; 'don't you dare'. But of course he ignored the warning and begins playing a few tunes, making the usual bear look at him with a not amused frown. "Yes thank you Bonnie." He says flatly, making the guests laugh of the small joke.  
Then he turns to his two animal looking friends. "You know the song Discord?" He whisper.  
Bonnie smirks and begins on playing the melody to the song and Chica walks to the synthesizer to put a little more umff into the song.  
Sean smiles turns to the audience and starts singing.

_'I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear_

_someone else is pulling at the strings_

_Something terrible is going down through the entire town_

_wreaking anarchy and all it brings'_

"Boy, did you chose this song just to annoy Marion?" Mike asks as this remind him of a certain puppet.  
Rena simple smiles.

_'I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all_

_I curse the name, the one behind it all...'_

_Chica and Bonnie beats up the music._

_'Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon_

_And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon_

_Discord, whatever did we do_

_To make you take our world away?'_

Bonnie plays solo before Sean sings again.

_'I'm fine with changing status quo_

_but not in letting go_

_now the world is being torn apart_

_A terrible catastrophe_

_played by a symphony_

_what a terrifying work of art'_

And they returns back to the upbeat rhythm to the chorus.

_'I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all_

_I curse the name, the one behind it all..._

_Chica and Bonnie beats up the music._

_'Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon_

_And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon_

_Discord, whatever did we do_

_To make you take our world away?'_

And Bonnie made the last tunes and finishes the song. Sean bows as people applause his performance, he straighten up and almost falls on his back when he suddenly gets tackled by Rena. "That was awesome!"  
She looks up to him, smiling. "I forgot how good you actually were at singing." Adding with a small embarrassed blush. "And annoying as well, seriously, making fool of me to a crowd of people."

Sean hands the microphone to Chica and takes his sister down the scene. "I haven't been able to for- how long has it been again? 10 years?" He's honestly not sure how long he has been dead, or should he more say; trapped inside an animatronic.

Rena's eyes saddens. "Almost 16 years..."

Oh... he didn't know it has been that long, then again, it could have been longer. He really didn't have any idea of time before the upgrade.

"I guess..." Rena looks down, trying her best not to cry. " I'm so used to be the only child, that I forgot how it was to have a brother..."

"I'm sorry..." Sean muse, truly meaning it. "I never meant any of this to happen."

"Je sais (I know)" Rena mutters back. "It wasn't your fault... just.." She looks up to him with tears in her eyes. "Promise me you won't leave me like that again."

"I..." He knows far too well, he cannot keep the promise she asks of him. They might be robots and pretty difficult to get rid of, but they are not invincible. He's pretty sure they will 'die' if their mainframe gets destroyed or if their bodies get torn too much apart. And maybe, one day; their bodies will reject their souls and force them to leave without warning. He don't know.  
Still, with the look in her eyes, he feels the need of protecting her as he as child. "I promise." He smiles weakly, mentally telling himself he sure heck will do anything in his power to keep that promise.  
Rena hugs him tightly and he hugs her back, completely ignoring the several. "Daaw~" from the surrounding people. At the moment, it is just him and her.

Mike watches the two siblings with a soft smile, happy they are together again, more so as it seems their once greatly weaken bond is strengthen again. He glances to the stage and saw the 'daaw' look on Chica's face, while Bonnie simple smiles like he did, turning to Foxy and Goldie, both are smiling happy for their manager's newfound happiness. Even if Sean didn't know of their sentience. Mike can see the animatronics still seems to care about him.


	29. Chapter 29

_"I-it's going to be fine." Scott cleared his throat, clearly nervous. "Nothing to worry about.. right?" He looked to the fox animatronic, but all Foxy does was blinking confused at him from the cove, not at all sure why the one he sees as his father was so afraid about._  
Scott sighted, of course Foxy didn't understand why he was such a wreck... Well, more than he used to anyway. He looked at the new arrived box before him, inside the animatronic he feared the most; the Puppet.  
Why?  
Why did they save that one? Couldn't the manager have saved the Toys? They were at least bearable. He do feel pretty sorry for those guys now he knows every animatronic has a soul inside, hopefully they will get free when they get dismantle. If not... He shakes the gloomy thoughts away. Reminding himself there was nothing he can do for the Toys. Which didn't really make it any better. 

_The clock hit midnight and Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were finally able to move. Scott noticed that the four seems scared, he's not sure of what though, could it be because he was scared? Yet they clearly calmed down when they realized he was around, made him kinda feel like he was their protection and not the other way around. Pretty ironic when these guys can easily kill a human. He noticed Bonnie glanced towards the office, looking as if it wanted to go over there. The bunny did go to the office, but quickly returned when no one was inside. Fortunately no one has taken the job as Night Guard, it meant no one was in danger, but it did make George pretty irritated as some punks kept destroying the restaurant at night. The property damage was one thing, but what worries Scott the most was those kids were in mortal danger as the animatronics would attack anything on sight. Rumors has it that they got one of the kids once, but Scott wasn't sure that's true or not. Well, this got dark quick... Scott's not sure why the animatronics attack humans, but he's pretty sure was a mix of programming and fear._

_"Bonnie." He called and the purple rabbit snapped out from his strange fearful starring towards the office. It looked at the man with its magenta colored eyes, blinking a bit scarred at him._  
"You alright?" Scott asked the bunny, not entirely sure if Bonnie understood him or not, sure they understand him most of the time, but these guys has a very limited knowledge of things and can easily get confused. Fortunately Bonnie did understand him, and made the closet thing he can come to a snort, trying acting tough. The bunny made a hand sign Scott guessed meant 'I'm fine.' Then again Bonnie could not be fine, it took the man a while, but he realized these guys has each of their distinctive personalities and Bonne here likes to act tough. The bunny's eyes turned the box, and Bonnie made a gesture to Scott that made him raise a brow for he have learned that hand gesture was a was a sign of permission. But permission for what?  
He looked at the box as the bunny looked at it. "Oh, you want to open it."  
Bonnie nodded and made the; 'Can I open it?' Form of signing or at least that's what he thinks those hand moves meant, he's still learning.  
Well, Scott would rather let that puppet stay in the box, but what if that one was just misunderstood like the rest? Only one way to find out, and hopefully; if the puppet was hostile. Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Foxy will protect him, it was the reason why he waited open this box after midnight. 

_"Um, alright.. here." He handed rabbit the crowbar, which Bonnie took. However the bunny didn't really know how to use a crowbar and instead made a quite comical sight of him beating senselessly on the box._  
Scott would've stopped the bunny, if he wasn't laughing so hard at the sight. It was pretty rare he got moments where he could laugh and relax, the job has made him quite the wreck. He almost dropped onto the floor in laugher when Chica got enough, whacked Bonnie over the head and with annoyed eyes took the crowbar. Bonnie gave her, what Scott guessed was his 'annoying' or 'angry' face as the eyelids where into an angry expression and ears slightly bent.  
Chica who somehow was more acquaint with tools than any of the others, has no trouble with the box. She pieced the crowbar into the side of the box and with a single pull, she got the box opened. She looked at Bonnie with her eyelids slightly covering the top of her eyes. Making her look pretty smug, much to the rather cocky bunny's annoyance and began going into a hand gesturing argument with the chicken. Scott realized those two fights a lot, made him wonder why they even tolerates each other on the scene. Then again, everything they do on the scene was mostly programming for they pretty much never use their voices outside the shows. 

_Scott turned to Freddy, wondering why the bear wasn't doing anything with these two. He was the leader after all. And to his surprise and amusement, Freddy did the most sensible thing; nothing. Except from rolling his eyes at the two. Guess even the leader refuse getting involved in anything._  
Foxy just watched those two with titled head, seems more interesting what the heck they spoke about than making them stop their small quall.  
Scott turned back to the two, he might have learned how they communicate, but no way he could catch what they are saying on this argument with— 

_"RRRAAUUUAHH!" The puppet leapt out from the box with no warning and the human unintentionally froze in mere fright, making him an easy target.  
The puppet's long fingers grabbed around Scott's neck, trying chocking the life out from him. But then, to the puppet's surprise, Foxy tackled it down with a robotic growl, forcing it to let go of its victim. The puppet quickly regained its balance and with ominous whispering, demanding them to let it finish this man!_

_Foxy bared his teeth at it, holding his ground before the wheezing man on the floor. He was quickly joined by Bonnie and Chica, both completely ignoring their quall to this common goal. No one and they mean NO ONE would hurt their Father!_  
The puppet stared at them, flabbergasted by their sudden change in behavior, last time it saw them; they were also hunting the humans! So, why were they protecting this one?!  
It tried reaching the stunned human, but before it even could get close; Freddy caught it and screeched full strength right into its face with black eyes. Freddy hurled it into a wall and still with those black eyes, he stalked towards it. The Puppet got up, but no way it could defeat Freddy, for it was far from as powerful as the animal animatronics. 

_Scott opened slowly his eyes seeing Bonnie, Chica and Foxy stare at him with worried eyes. "Wha..." He took his hand to his hurting throat. "... What happened?" The last thing he remember was-_  
"SRRREEECCH!"  
Scott jumped, using his arms as shield in thought he got attacked again, then realized it wasn't him the screech was turned against. He looked up and saw Freddy has thrown the puppet into a wall and walking with a murderous glare towards the distressed puppet. The bear either ignored or couldn't see how scared the puppet acted, he grabbed it around the head and tore one of the legs off with one single pull. The puppet screamed, not in anger, but in pain. Freddy completely ignored it and went for its head. 

_And here he thought the puppet somehow controlled the others.. guess he was wrong._  
"I must be outta my mind" Scott mused, he got on his feet and ran over to the murderous Freddy, calling his name. "Freddy! Freddy stop it!"  
The bear ignored him, the black eyes was locked on the hurting puppet. Black eyes?  
Did it mean when they got those, they're not in control?  
Whatever it meant, he have to snap Freddy out from this, for he's also beginning to scare the others. He took the crowbar and with a small. "...Sorry." He wacked the bear over the head, making sparks flew off as he probably hit something lose behind the mask. But at least it snapped Freddy out from his killer mode. Freddy shook his head, clearly confused what just have happen. 

_"Frederick..."_

_The bear turned to the man, giving him a 'I'm not amuse' look, then blinked when the man said with shaking voice. "Let the puppet go."  
Freddy looked down, realized who was in his hands and quickly let go. The bear looked shocked to the missing leg on the floor to the distressed puppet and was very confused of all of this, his mind could not comprehend that this has been his doing. Freddy turned to his friends asking them what has happened?_

_'Protect, lost control.' Chica signed to him with a sad look. Freddy eyes wide, horrified he lost it. He lowered his head, feeling bad. He looked up as their father sat his hand on the his arm in sign of comfort, the man gave him a weak smile, before he turned to the barely moving puppet._

_Scott admit he was kinda happy Freddy attacked this one, but when he saw how defenseless it was against the bear, he couldn't help but think of those Freddy and the others have captured and maybe even killed. This puppet could be like Freddy and his friends, a trapped soul in so much pain that it was willing to hurt and even kill others... and came pretty close to it with him. Scott shuddered, and still with the thought he has lost his freaking mind, he began speaking to the puppet. "Um.. h-hello, I'm— holy crap!" He jumped away as the puppet lunged at him with glowing eyes. It mostly scared the man as this puppet didn't need its leg as it just floats in midair! What was this thing?!_  
Yet before it could attack him again, Bonnie stopped it dead in its tracks by forcing it down to the floor, glaring at the puppet with darken eyes.  
"Oh god, not again.." Scott groan and whack Bonnie over the head, snapping him out from his closing in killer robot mode.  
Bonnie gave the man a 'what was that for?!' look. 

_"S-sorry, but you were.. umm kinda losing it." Scott told the bunny._  
Bonnie blinked, then gave the man a 'sorry' look and turned far more in control back to the puppet.  
The new CEO noticed that even if this stragen puppet can somehow fly, it still couldn't defeat the animatronics. Which was very good for him.  
"Okay" Scott cleared his throat. "Guess I need to uh, convince this one not to.." he glanced his eyes to the glaring puppet. "...kill me..."  
This was going to be a loooong week... 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Freddy"

The human looking Freddy blinks, snapping out from his small flashback. His eyes turns to the door where Goldie, in his bear form stands, much to the usual bear surprise.  
Checking no one is around, Freddy asks. "Your human body broken or something?"

Goldie shakes his head. "No."

is it just him or do his brother look rather happy over something? "Then why are you-"

Goldie gives him a toothy grin and Freddy begins fearing what his golden brother are planning. He groan scratch his forehead. "...Do I dare asking?"

"Probably not, but you're going to listen anyway." Goldie grins.

__

The clock hit six and the last customers have left, leaving pretty much the whole place empty. The only humans left are Mike and the two Legrand siblings.  
Sean and Rena sits on one of the tables, in some deep conversation, but Mike has no idea what they're talking about, as both are speaking French.  
"Hey." He gets poked on the shoulder, and Mike turns to Foxy. "Any idea what they are saying?" The fox ask, nodding towards Sean and Rena.  
"No idea." Mike shrugs, and walks over to the scene with Foxy close behind. "I don't speak French."

"What's that?" Foxy asks, first time he hears the word.

"It's a different language, it can be taught, but.." Mike shrugs again. "I never saw a reason learning it, okay I do wish at times." Pointing to the two siblings. "Especially when Sean speaks it."

"It sure sound strange." Chica smiles from the scene.

Mike nods in agreement. "Sure does, say;" He blink a bit confusing to the three. "How come you seem so relaxed with your manager and his sister around?" Are they planning on showing their sentience to Sean? Somehow he sure hope so, it would be easier for him if he got someone to share this with.  
"Are you going to show your sentience to him?"

The three glance to one another, and Chica answer a bit hesitant. "Well, we're planning on—"

"Guys." The animatronics and human turns around to Sean, the manager is smiling. "It's alright, you don't have to hide your awareness anymore."  
And the animatronics, including Mike's jaw fall.

"T-That's what you spoke about?!" Bonnie gasp, his eyes narrows in anger at Sean. "What about share it before just dropping the bomb?!"

"Hang on." Mike feels like his brain just melted, he turns eye wide to Sean. "You know of their sentience?" How long has he known?

"I just got the news, Goldie told me." Sean nods towards the golden bear who stand against the wall with a smug face.  
"I admit, it came as a big surprise that I got a bunch of sentient animatronics." Sean remarks with a weak smile.

The shock and surprise Mike feels is quickly replaced with sheer relief that he no longer is alone with this. He never knew how hard this actually is, not before he got people he wants to share his secret with.  
Mike blinks when Sean suddenly makes a strange hand sign towards the animatronics, but that quickly is forgotten.

Foxy blinks once at the sign, and then lowers his head. "We're sorry we didn't tell you.." He mutter with ears down in sadness.

Sean simple nod, turning his eyes to Bonnie.

"We still having trouble figuring out what human we can trust." Bonnie says a bit dryly, and refusing looking at anyone.

"Then, why trust me?" Mike asks, confused of this huge sign of trust he have got from the animatronics, he hasn't known them for that long. He turns to Sean and Rena, asking. "Why trust us?"

"As you said; your friend- our manager is trustworthy." Goldie walks over to the group. The golden bear eyes Mike with a soft look in his red eyes. "And we trust your judgment."

"But.. why trust me when I've proven I can violate it?" Mike knows how much it hurt them when he broke into the office.

"You're kinda a special case." Bonnie shrugs a bit careless. The rabbit then glance to him with; "There are more secrets, but.." He turns to his brother.

Spring turns to Mike, eyes unusually hard for him. "Sadly, the trust hasn't reached far enough to that."

Mike blinks, not sure what this 'special case' means, but whatever it is, it has to wait, until he has proven worthy of that secret. Looking at Sean, it seems the young manager has to prove himself for the animatronics as well. "Alright" Mike eyes each and every one of his friends. "I won't misuse your trust, not again."

"Good, would really hate firing you." Sean remarks chuckling.

Mike smirks to him, then turn to Goldie. "Do Sean knows about the Toys?"

"A little." Goldie says, glancing to the manager who makes a frown. "But our Manager hasn't reached that trust from us yet."

"How cruel." Sean muse dryly. "Getting kicked by my own animatronics..." Although he knows the reason, all this is only an act for the two real humans sake. He knows Goldie's plan with Mike and the Toys, the only change in all this; they made him "aware" of the robots sentience and his sister has dragged herself into this.  
He makes a fake sight. "It seems it is time for me to make my leave." And he walks towards the door, the battery is getting quite low.

"You're leaving already?" Rena asks a bit sad.

He turns to his sister. "Unfortunately yes, I may be aware of their sentience now, but I am far from their best friend as Mike, beside." He gives her a weak smile. "I have a lots of paperwork to do.."

"Sucks being you!" Rena grins and gives him a hug. "See you soon, alright?"

Smiling Sean hugs her back. "Of course." Turning to Mike. "Till tomorrow then." Mike gives him a nod and Sean leaves, although not going back to his bear body right away. Right now, he needs a little peace and quiet.

With the manager gone, Goldie turns to Rena, eyes a bit firm. "Do I need reminding you not telling this to anyone else?"

Rena eyeing each animatronic with a genuine smile. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Too bad, been long since I last threw someone inside that closet." Bonnie grinning remarks, making the young woman pout amused. "Brother's so going to dismantle you if you do it!"  
"I would like to see him trying!" Bonnie grins, then makes a fake yawn. "Well, I'm beat, think I need some Z's." Giving the confused Chica and Foxy a sign; 'Talk, Freddy.' They nod and lets him go into what could be mistaken for Sleep mode.

Bonnie opens his human eyes and hears inside this hidden storage room that Goldie is explaining Mike about what can be the best course of action with the Toys.  
Ignoring the conversation, Bonnie gets up and leaves the place by the hidden door. He quickly finds the usual bear, sitting before the nearby lake. "Freddy." He calls, the other man turns around and Bonnie asks frowning. "You think it's a good idea dragging more into this?"

"I know you have problems trusting people." Freddy says calmly, turning his eyes back to the lake. "I would too if I went through the same as you."

"But?" Bonnie sits down beside the usual bear.

Freddy sights. "But we have to learn trust people again... Okay, mostly me." He admit sheepish. He is after all the one wanting to keep the full truth away from their human friends.

Bonnie smirks at him. "Good you said it, means I don't have to."  
Both males chuckled. A small silence appears, both turns their stare to the small lake. After a little while; Bonnie's the first who breaks the silence. "Are you planning on telling them?" Looking back to the usual bear; his friend but also the leader. "About what we are?"

Freddy lowers his head. ".. I don't know..." Groaning takes his hands up to his head. "I don't know anymore.. I would like to, but I fear his reaction... ugh.. Everything is so confusing now.."

Poor bear, ever since he got his human memories back, he has been so confused. Bonnie hates to admit it, but he did not fully understand why knowing his human self could cause so much havoc in Freddy's head. Maybe he should unlock his human memories and see how it's like, see how it is to be Tim again.  
And yet, he hesitate. Is it because he's afraid he isn't the person he thinks he is? What if he realize he has siblings as well, but never able seeing them again? What if his memories are so brutal that he will go mad like Spring? What if—  
"Bonnie, are you okay?"

The usual rabbit snaps out from his rampaging thoughts and looks into Freddy's bright blue eyes. Freddy or Sean, it doesn't matter anymore, they are the same person now. He was forced into this.  
Bonnie knows that something might someday accidently trigger his memories and throw him into same carousel of a mess like his friend. He don't like being forced to do things, he rather jump into the mess on his own free will, and yet... "Be honest with me."

"Of course."

"Was I a bad person?"

Freddy blinks.  
Bonnie sights and explain the best he can. "It mind sound stupid, well it is stupid; but I am afraid knowing who I was from before I became Bonnie. For all I know, I could've been a real jerk. More than I is today that is." He jokes dryly, making Freddy give him a weak smile. Bonnie turns his head away from the usual bear. "I'm afraid of what my past might hold..."

Freddy sits his hand on Bonnie's shoulder, telling him softly. "If this is any comfort; no matter who you were as human, you're still our friend. You are stronger than you think Bonnie." He knows Bonnie can handle whatever he gets thrown in his face, the rabbit sure showed that when he got dismantled.

"Strong?" Bonnie darkly laughs, as he think how he dealt with things was the wrong way. "I'm not strong. I throw a tantrum if something doesn't go after my head, and when something goes wrong; I either run away from it or let it happen like a scared rabbit!" He fists his hands. "That's me.. a useless rabbit.." If he has been stronger, he could've stopped those men in taking Spring and Goldie away, heck! He could've stopped them in dismantling them! And maybe even helped the Toys like Spring and Goldie did to them.

"Bonnie, you know it's not true." Freddy tells him softly, not fully sure why Bonnie sees himself this way though. But thinking it has to do with them getting used for parts. "There was nothing we could do and you know it. You are not a bad person, just have a special way showing you care."

Bonnie lift slowly his head, feeling a little better, though. "The Toys didn't seems to see that side of me."

"Your way getting friends can be a little intimidating, not to mention you were missing your face." Freddy points out.

"Ugh, don't remind me.." Bonnie grumble, feeling angry, yet also scared again over those memories. "I might get the need punch someone again." Not he never will admit his fear out loud.

Freddy laughs "Ha ha! Alright I drop it."

"Hey, Freddy." The usual bear looks at him again and Bonnie suggest with a smile "I got an idea. What about we call us our human names when in human forms. Makes it harder for people mistaking us then"

Freddy smiles, for that's not such a bad idea. "Sounds like a good idea, after all, we are both of those names."

"Yeah." Bonnie nods, still he is a little troubled of what dreadful memories slumber inside of his mind. Then again, he might just be a normal kid with normal friends and normal life and him just being a person with a temper. And those strange but also horrifying dreams? Well, they are probably just manifested visions of his fear being a bad person. No way he has killed anyone. And especially not the way he dreams does it, stuffing them into a suit, that's just stupid.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **everyone has their own personal demons, some worse than others.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the toys attack the older animatronics

Suddenly an ear pinching screech comes from the restaurant. A screech that only is made if someone is going to die. Freddy and Bonnie jumps on their feet, both startled over this unnatural screech and feared the worst.  
Freddy gasp. "Our friends!- We can get these bodies later." He adds quickly to Bonnie and both revert back to their original bodies.  
Freddy opens his eyes and in last second sees Toy Foxy lung at Rena with jaws wide open. Before Toy Foxy could do anything though, Freddy sneering grabs its head and slams the white fox onto the floor. He stare at the white fox for a few seconds, noticing the eyes are black with two white and flickering pupils. He's not sure why the eyes are like this, but it seems this one have completely lost it.  
Without a word, he turns Toy Foxy off and turns at the trembling girl. "You alright?"

Rena gives him a small nod, still to shaken up by the attack to answer him.

Freddy feels sorry for her, but if he begins comforting her as his human soul wants him to, he might expose himself and the others of what they really are. He can't take that risk.

"I warned him not to turn them all on at the same time." Marion appears beside the bear. Freddy simple turn his eyes to the puppet, not sure if he shall agree or disagree with Goldie's choice. But then again, none of them have expected such hostility from the Toys.  
"Powerful and very negative emotions has taken over them." Marion continues unhindered, only jerks his head up by another screech, this one out in the dining room. The puppet didn't show any emotions though. "They cannot see the difference between friend and foe."

Freddy watches the puppet for a second, getting the idea that Marion knows more than he gives out. But right now, his friends needs him. Without a word he hands the limb Toy Foxy to Marion and quickly goes outside. He don't like leaving his sister like this, but he have to, beside; She is in safe hands.  
Out in the diner, Bonnie and Foxy is trashing around with a rampaging Toy Freddy, like Toy Foxy; the smaller bear's eyes are black and completely out of control. What has happen to the Toys?!

"A little help here!" Bonnie growls to the stunned Freddy, for he's having trouble keeping Toy Freddy from tearing Foxy's eyes out!  
Freddy snaps out from his shock and quickly helps the rabbit and fox getting Toy Freddy under control. With the light brown bear shut down, they both turn to the kitchen from another screech, followed by a 'clonk!' and Spring walks out with an unconscious Toy Chica in his arms, closely followed by Chica whose holding a bend frying pan.

"What is going on with them?" Chica asks both confused and horrified over the Toys extremely hostile behavior. Spring carries Toy Chica back to the Parts and Service, when returning, his face furrowed in a frown. "I wonder what they exactly saw before being shut down. They acts as if they are fighting against their inner demons."

"More like trying dismantling us." Foxy snorts as he caress the left side of his head, parts of the mask's skin has been torn off by the trashing Toy Freddy.

Bonnie, whose pretty annoyed over the Toys behavior as well, notices someone is missing. "Where's my darn replacement? Yo, Toy Bonnie, get your blue butt over here so I can kick it for you!"

"Bonnie!" Spring scowl at him. "It's not their fault."

The purple rabbit looks away, still with the angry frown though.

"Toy Bonnie is over here!" Mike calls from the new party room and is pretty happy that he have taken this situation way calmer than Rena. Probably because he has tried something familiar with Freddy and friends, except they now protects him from danger instead of being the danger. Still Mike has been smart enough getting out of the way when the Toys attacked, but in the chaos of the attacking Toys, he spotted Toy Bonnie has run into the new room and now hides behind some of the wood leftovers the carpenters left behind. He glances into the mess and can't help but make a startled jump as he have stare right into Toy Bonnie's black and really scary eyes behind all the wood. "..Okay, that's scary." He muse and steps away from the mess of wood, he did not want to get attacked by this animatronics when he's alone.  
Fortunately, the bigger animatronics quickly join him and Mike feels relived and happy that Freddy is up again. "Good seeing you up and running." He smiles, he admit he has missed that bear.

Freddy gives him a nod, then turns to where Toy Bonnie hides. "How's it looking?"

"Beside from being scary as hell with those black and glaring eyes." Mike remarks dryly, he smiles weakly up to the bear. "I say that one is scared out from its mind. By the way; is Toy Bonnie a boy or a girl?" He asks, for calling Toy Bonnie 'it' sounds a bit stupid.

"No idea." The bigger Bonnie muse, looking into the cracks where the blue bunny hides. The purple rabbit makes a short laugh and tells the blue one in darkly matter of fact. "If you're trying scaring me, it's not working short-stuff."  
No response, only the black eyed glare.  
"Helloooo, anyone home in there?" Bonnie calls rather mocking to the blue one while waving.

Foxy rolls his eyes to the rabbit. "Yeah, that's really helping." He says darkly.

Bonnie glance to the fox. "I just want a reaction from this one."

"Only thing you'll get is Toy Bonnie in your face." Foxy remarks.

Bonnie burst his chest in pride. "I'm not scared of that blue fur-ball." Which is true.

"Then go and take it out."

Before Bonnie can give some cocky remark, Freddy steps in. "Cut it out, both of you." Giving both a hard look. "This is not helping us nor Toy Bonnie."

Mike looks into the spot, the bunny is still glaring, whatever is going on, seems it this one cannot snap out from it. "We need to snap Toy Bonnie out from it, I just don't know how though." He remarks sheepish.

"What about a good scare?" Bonnie suggest, not hiding he would love doing the scare on his blue and smaller counterpart.

"I doubt that would help." Chica remarks, nodding towards the blue bunny. "It's already scared out of its mind.. literally." Her eyes soften and ask her friends. "But what can we do without scaring Toy Bonnie further?"

"I might have an idea."

Everyone looks surprised at Goldie, the golden bear's eyes a plastered on Toy Bonnie. "I think I can snap him out from it."

"How are you planning on doing it?" Freddy asks.

Well, if he could, he would gladly have explained it, but truth be told; Goldie don't really have an idea what he will do. All he can say is: "I can sense his emotions, how they cloud his mind. So maybe some more positive emotions can snap him out from it… okay, that makes NO sense." He admit, turning to his family, all starring dumbfounded at him, he don't blame them. For his theory sounds even more stupid after he have said it. Goldie lets out a sigh. "Just guard the entrance, and give me some space in working this out."  
With them away, the golden bear turns to Mike. "When Toy Bonnie is out, I want you to be right there for it."

"Are you sure about this?" Mike asks, just as confused what the heck Goldie is planning like the rest. Goldie lets out another sigh, closes his eyes and Mike can't help but jump, for when the golden bear open his eyes again. They are black with a white dot in the middle. The young man knows when an animatronics has those eyes, someone is going to die.  
"Goldie?" He ask in a almost whisper, terrified Goldie will attack him.  
But, to his surprise. The golden bear blinks once at him, then disappears into thin air.  
Mike looks confuse around after the golden bear, the others do the same.

Goldie's not sure what made Mike give him that scared look, but at the moment, he cannot ask as all his attention is on his powers. He don't know why he has them, all he knows that he can do so much more than just teleporting. The reason why he haven't used his power other than teleporting is because the source of his powers feels like a ferocious monster. When he first realized he has these powers, it took him a really long time just getting them a little control, and even now he has far from full control over them. So he takes a big risk letting this "monster" take over him, but he needs those abilities these powers can give him.

Mike snap his head up, it has only been second since the sudden very scary Goldie have disappeared, yet his disappearance isn't on his main focus anymore. Mike can't explain this, but he suddenly feels like his body is getting squeezed by an invisible wall. He can't say it makes him panic as this sensation isn't suffocating him, but it still makes him highly uncomfortable.  
Then, out from nowhere.

"RAAAUURR!"

Getting so startled by the roar, none of them barely noticed a blue blur speed out from the piles of woods, not before the terrified Toy Bonnie hits a wall and tries clawing the wall in sheer panic. Then Toy Bonnie realized it is trapped and cowering into a ball in hysterical sobs. This time more in control of its feelings.

Goldie appears again, watching the sobbing bunny with regretful eyes. "I'm so sorry little one..."

"Brother." Freddy gasps, shocked over what Goldie just have done. "Why did you scare-"

"I didn't meant to scare it.." Goldie softly interrupts. He didn't mean to roar at the blue bunny, but he... lost control over his powers. The yellow bear suddenly feels very dizzy and stagger a bit, it seems this took more strength that thought. "... I need some rest." He turns to Mike "... Your turn.." And he leaves. By walking out from the room like any other person.

Mike stare after the golden bear, then remind himself there is a bunny who needs him. Mike slowly walks over to the sobbing bunny, mentally admitting that the scare Goldie gave this one did indeed snap it out from its killer robot mode, still, he feels greatly sorry for it.  
He didn't see Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy tries going with him, wanting to comfort the crying bunny as well, but Spring stopped them muttering softly that they cannot intervene. So they leave.  
Mike stops about a meter from Toy Bonnie, the blue bunny are still crying its robotic heart out.  
"...Hey." He muse softly and gets quite the unexpected reaction.  
Toy Bonnie leaps from the ground, staring at him rather hostile, but is kinda failing with its baby bunny appearance. Its big green eyes is the only sign of how fearful this one really is.

"It's alright." Mike sits slowly down, trying his best to stay calm. Even with its cute appearance, Mike is still scared of this one, for he knows if he makes just one wrong move, Toy Bonnie can go back into killer bot mode and attack. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just here to talk."

Toy Bonnie blinks, still keeping up its 'I'm dangerous' act though.

Mike sights, pretty sure this one won't calm down right away. So he makes himself comfortable and tries talks to it. "The others don't know your gender, can you tell me what it is?"

No answer

"Alright... then what about I tell you my name? I'm Mike. I work as the Security guard for this place, it means I make sure no one gets hurt." He smiles, feeling really awkward about this one-side conversation. "Um.. well, that's what I do at day. At night I usually hang out with Freddy and the others. They might look scary, but they are really nice when you get to know them..."  
Mike talks to Toy Bonnie for a while, but when he has run dry of conversations topics and the blue animatronic haven't made any move of dropping the hostile act.  
Mike thinks it's best leaving this one alone for a bit and begins on playing on his cell phone, hoping Toy Bonnie will calm down after a while.

Toy Bonnie do slowly calm down when this human stops talking to it. Not sure what else it can do, the blue bunny sits down in the corner, hugging its legs in self comfort. While sitting there, it keeps hearing the noises from the game Mike plays, but fear makes it stay away.  
However, after around two hours of simple sitting in the corner, Toy Bonnie slowly realize that this human, this Mike; Well, this one is not like the others.  
That one just sits there, once and awhile glancing to it, in some sign that he isn't ignoring it. Toy Bonnie slowly gets curious of why this human did not try and harm it, control its move or.. Well, Mike just waited, but for what?  
Toy Bonnie slowly moves closer, freezing as Mike looks at it but then he return back to the noisy object- the word cell phone pops into the bunny's mind, no idea what it is though. With the human's eyes away from it, Toy Bonnie slowly and very carefully moves closer. Hesitating for each move, afraid Mike might look up again and chose hurting it, but it never happens, so the bunny moves closer. Before it really knows it, Toy Bonnie finds itself by Mike's side. Toy Bonnie stares scared at the man's face, ready to run back to the corner as Mikes eyes meets the blue animatronic's.  
Mike turns his gaze back to the phone.  
Toy Bonnie blinks, for it surly thought that Mike would do something with it so close, but he didn't.  
Why?  
The green eyes turn from the human's face to the phone, is this thing really so interesting that Mike chose to ignore it?  
Slowly, Toy Bonnie peek its head to the noisy object, noticing a small figure on the screen. This small figure jumps up and down, dodging some square object and the jumping one seems to go faster and faster, then suddenly the jumping one hits one of the square ones and the word 'Game Over' appears on the screen.  
Mike pushes on a button and the game restarts. Toy Bonnie stares at the game, then at Mike, then at the game again, trying figuring out what is going on?  
It watches Mike play the game for who knows how long, long enough for the animatronic to get bored of watching, but it did not know what else it can do... no one ever taught it what else it can do than follow those orders in its heads, but there aren't any orders anymore, so... what now?  
Suddenly the phone gets handed to it. "You try."  
Toy Bonnie freezes for a second, then blinks as it realize what just have happen.  
Did this human, just offer it to play? Toy Bonnie stares at Mike, barely comprehending what this human just have done.

No idea what is going on in Toy Bonnie's head, Mike simple gives it a smile and drops the phone into its hands. "Come on, it's easy."

Toy Bonnie keeps staring at him, never in its short life, no one has been this kind to it. For the first time in Toy Bonne's life, it feels.. wanted. It blinks when a program file suddenly pops up in its sight, this program scans the man before it is gone again. Toy Bonnie suddenly feels like this man is very important to it.  
It hesitate for about a second, then follow this new feeling and learns up against the man, waiting for something to happen.

Mike gasp at the sudden gesture from the bunny, it happen so suddenly. One minute it was staring dumbfounded at him, the second, this blue animatronic is in what seems to be its very first hug. He have no idea what to do other than: He wraps his arms around the bunny, returning the hug and feels it calm down, like it has taken its first real breathe. Then it begins crying. Mike quickly realize these tears isn't of fear or sadness, it is of joy.  
Is this really the first time Toy Bonnie ever have felt like this? Must be with such a reaction. Mike gently stroke its head and have to stifle down a chuckle as the bunny made a small purring like sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **finally the moment of introduction of the Toys... or at least one of them. I don't want to rush their introduction, so the next chapters will be about them getting introduced into their new life.  
>  the Toys mentally age is not the same as the gang (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy) whose age is around the middle twenties. the Toys mentally age is still child, so you can pretty much guess that I won't make any romance between Toy Foxy (Mangle) and Foxy because of that big age difference.**


	31. Chapter 31

It's good that Toy Bonnie has calmed down, but there is a problem. Because Toy Bonnie has only bonded to Mike, the blue bunny refuses letting the man leave and will break into tears and almost panic when Mike made Spring hold it back and he tries to leave.  
Spring felt so sorry for the bunny that he let it go and Toy Bonnie clings tearful to the man, too afraid to let go now.

Mike sight, realizing there is no way Toy bonnie will stay calm in the restaurant with him gone. It seems he has no choice. "I have to take Toy Bonnie with me." He muse while stroking the bunny's head, calming it down.

"Wait what?" Foxy blinks, not sure if he heard that right.

Freddy steps to the man, although he do stops as Toy Bonnie begins showing signs of fear when he got too close. He frowns to the afraid bunny, noticing how desperate it holds onto the man, Freddy let out a sight. "Mike is right."

"Whoa, whoa." Bonnie steps over to Freddy, eyes wide in disbelief. "He can't take Toy Bonnie out there." He points to the outside.

"And why's that?" Mike asks.

"For starters, Toy Bonnie is an animatronic bunny." Foxy remarks, eyeing the blue bunny. "Not sure about you, but I think people might panic if they see it out in the open."

"Can't Steve get us?" Rena suggests, finally calmed enough down to observe the situation.

Mike gives her a look. "No way he will do it. He has automatonophobia."

"What's that?" Chica asks with title head.

"Makes him terrified of animatronics." Mike replies, pretty sure Steve will flip the moment he walks into the apartment with this little fella. Hmm, maybe he better call and ask Steve of leaving the apartment for a few days?

"Hey Steve, can you pick me and Mikey up?"

Oh, she gotta be joking! "Rena!" Mike yells at the young woman, and apparently he is thin air for her at the moment. For she completely ignores him!

"Oh, Mike has gotten an extra duty, and it's too big to be in the bus. Don't worry, it's not dangerous." Rena giggle, and dance away as Mike tries take the phone from her. Mike gets stopped by Bonnie, who find this too funny.  
"Great! I owe you, bye!" And she hangs up, smiling to the rather annoyed security. "Problem solved!"

"I hate you.." Mike grumble in Bonnie's arms.

Rena pinch his cheek playfully. "Oh I love you too~" She giggles, although it turns to a gasp when Bonnie suddenly throws the man at her. "Now kiss!" Laughing at the two humans on the floor.  
Both Mike and Rena's heads are as red as Foxy's fur over this pretty awkward scene of Mike being on top of Rena.

Bonnie grins and turns to his friends, to quickly winch sheepish of the glare Freddy gives him.

"Embarrassing jokes aside." Freddy pull Mike away from Rena and place him beside the rather confuse and scared looking Toy Bonnie. The animatronic bear eyes the bunny worried. "How long do you think it will take calm Toy Bonnie down?" He asks as he turns to Mike.

Again back to normal from Bonnie embarrassing joke. Mike glance to Toy Bonnie, and have to admit. "No idea, but when it has calmed enough down. I will see to the others, but." He sight for this new babysitting job will probably make him too busy to do his actual job. "I don't think I can do my security job properly if the three others are like Toy Bonnie here." Nodding to the blue animatronic who is once again clinging to his arm.

Freddy eyes Toy Bonnie again, quirking a smile. "I can see why." Then he looks into Mike's grey-blue eyes. "I will speak with the manager about this." Even though the "manager" already knows.

"Thanks." Mike smiles.

About 15 min later, Steve arrives by car and his reaction to Toy Bonnie are rather understandable when he has a phobia of animatronics and other artificial humanoid beings.  
"You get the hell that thing away from me!" Steve shouts, starring with just as big eyes at Toy Bonnie as the animatronic did at him. He shot Rena a glare. "You said it wasn't dangerous!"

Rena jumps into the car, smiling sweetly. "Relax, it's harmless."

Steve is not convinced. "Harmless my a-!"

"Look, you can yell at me as much you like; after we have gotten home." Mike interrupts the red haired and jumps into the car with the rather terrified Toy Bonnie in his arms. He glance to the restaurant. Foxy , Bonnie and Goldie watches him from the windows, all looking close to falling on the ground in laugher. Yeah, thanks for the support guys...

"I'm not going anywhere with that.. thing." Steve points at Toy Bonnie whose eyes are huge in fear. "Is in the car!" And he throws his jacket at the animatronic's head. "Stop staring at me freak!"

Toy Bonnie lowers slowly the jacket, eyes flickering as a nameless fear sneak into its mind, something that now happens a bit too often.

::::::  
 _  
The first thing Toy Bonnie remembered when it woke up, that it felt scared and confused. Those emotions has been its loyal companions ever since. No one told it or its companions what was going on. The bigger ones were scary and looked more like they wanted to hurt them, so every time Toy Bonnie saw them. It would flee._

_It was on the scene with two others, one called Toy Chica and another called Toy Freddy. There was a Toy Foxy too, but that one lived somewhere else in this place. They all had the word Toy in their name. Was it what they were? Toys?_

_Toy Bonnie did not know, like it barely knew who it was. All it knew that when people were around, the words in its head made it stand on the scene and play on a fake guitar. It was good thing the guitar was a fake, for Toy Bonnie has no idea how to play a real one. The humans were rather mean to them, called it a girl and sometimes hit Toy Bonnie over the head._

_Toy Bonnie was hurt, for deep inside, it knew it was a boy, but kept being called a girl made it think; maybe they were right. Maybe it was girl... It don't know anymore... It just wanted someone to help it understand, or at least show it some comfort.  
It had seen small humans getting hugged by the bigger ones, often wondering how it would be like. Being wanted by someone?_

_But it never came, the days was the same and the stress slowly began getting to it. It began getting them all, Toy Freddy was increasingly getting more aggressive and often let its anger out on the mechanics and the other Toys, especially on Toy Bonnie._  
Toy Chica was the only one nice to Toy Bonnie, but more often, Toy Chica was wandering aimlessly around and left Toy Bonnie on its own.  
Toy Foxy was the first who lost it, all thanks to the children splitting it apart and turning into a mass of parts. Toy Bonnie felt sorry for Toy Foxy, it could hear that white fox cry in pain every night.  
And one day, Toy Foxy snapped, biting out in mere agony the closet human standing nearby. It created a panic among the humans and no one bothered telling the three others what was going on. That's when Toy Freddy and Toy Chica snapped and those two broke someone's arm. Toy Bonnie was the only one not going into a rampage, but the humans still treated it like it was. Toy Bonnie panicked and just before it got shut down, it's raging mind begged the human to leave it alone instead of just treating them like monsters. 

:::::

"Hey, relax." Toy Bonnie snaps out from the cold fear and looks up to Mike, the only human ever being nice to it. "You'll be fine." He looks at it with such care, something so new and oh so welcoming. Toy Bonnie feels the fear goes away, but just in case it will return, the blue bunny snuggle under the human's jacket, seeking his protection.

"Um... okay?" Mike blinks, still not sure what scares this animatronic so much to hide all the time. This skittish behavior is so different from Spring and Bonnie, both rather confident in themselves.  
He wraps his arm around it and cover the rest of the shivering animatronic under Steve's jacket, so only a bit of its feet can be seen. "Can you drive now?" He asks rather annoyed his red haired friend, for right now, he just wants to get home.

Steve looks in the back mirror, for a moment forgetting his own fear by how the bunny is acting. "Dude, what's wrong with it?"

"It's scared." Rena says casual. "Just like you." She smiles teasing to Steve.

Steve's eyes narrows "I'm not scar—"

"Drive already!" Mike shouts, he feels Toy Bonnie jumps in fright and do feel sorry he scared it further just because Steve is such a... well, he lost his patience with his roommate.

"Alright, alright." The red haired turns on the car. "Sheesh, someone is in bad mood tonight."

"I wonder who is cause of that" Rena wonders out loudly.

Steve shot her a glare. "You're the one who—"

"Steve, shut up." Mike shut the red haired off. He honestly don't have the energy listing to some stupid argument. Besides, Toy Bonnie is really scared and he's not sure if he can stop the bunny if it go into killer bot mode.

"Fine!" Steve yells back, and begins on driving. "But you keep that thing in your room!"

Later:

Toy Bonnie watches Mike under the scary ones jacket as Mike takes stuff lying around and place them somewhere else in this room for some reason. Toy Bonnie turns to the other human, if it recalls, this one is named Rena. Rena is female and seems nice, but Toy Bonnie is still too afraid to go near that one.

Anyway, Rena helps Mike ready the room for Toy Bonnie and when done, she sits down on the bed, remarking as she glance to the animatronic who now more or less hides behind a shelf, still with Steve's jacket over its head. "We should rename Toy Bonnie." She suggests, as this one is no way near being like Bonnie! "Not to mention figure out what gender it is." she remarks with a small frown.

Toy Bonnie blinks once, not sure what 'renaming means' but it has a pretty good guess it has something to do with this bunny, for Rena keeps looking at it!  
It covers its head under the jacket, hearing Mike tell Rena with a tired tone. "Please don't make Toy Bonnie more scared that it already is..." It hears him sight. "I asked it of gender, but as you can see; Toy Bonnie is not talking."

"Maybe now it will, it seems to trust you." Rena says.

Toy Bonnie hear Mike sight again and peeks out from the jacket of approaching footsteps, ready to jolt for the nearest hiding place if it's Rena. It proves to be Mike though, so Toy Bonnie quickly calms down.

Mike knells down before it. "Can you speak?"

Toy Bonnie shakes slowly its head, long giving up on speaking. It's voice is useless and it sound stupid too.

"Hm.. strange." Mike muse scratching his chin, wondering why Toy Bonnie cannot speak when the others clearly—he shakes his head. "I can think of that later, alright." Mike eyes the robotic bunny. "Nod or shake your head then, you know what that is right?"

Toy Bonnie blinks, but because it do not want to be seen as stupid, it slowly nods. Blinking as both humans suddenly sight in relief.

"That's good news." Rena smiles, she turns to Mike. "Now ask this little cutie—"

"Cutie?" Mike glance to her, not seeing the hilarious and freaking adorable WTF expression on Toy Bonnie's face.

Rena did and almost falls down from bed in laugher. Mike blinks of hers reaction and look to the still flabbergasted animatronic, slapping his hands up to his mouth as he didn't want to embarrass Toy Bonnie. "Never seen such a funny and adorable face." He snicker through his hands.

Confuse and a little embarrassed of them laughing, or rather trying their best not to, the bunny title its head.

"Daaaaw~!" Rena cry of the sudden adorableness and giggle sheepish as her daawing made the bunny jump and hide behind Mike. "Sorry BonBon." She apologies to it.

Mike stops laughing and gives the young woman a raised brow ."BonBon?"

"What? A cute name to the most adorable bunny I have ever seen." Rena points out in teasing matter of fact. She looks at the bunny. "Better than Toy Bonnie right BonBon?"

"...Bon.."

Both Rena and Mike gives the bunny a look of surprise.

"Bon.. Bon.." The newly named animatronic muse with a light childish voice, and apparently speaking seems to surprise this one as well for BonBon makes a gasp and takes its hands up to the mouth.

Mike is surprised too, but that's a more happy surprise. "Hey, you can talk." He did fear they got a mute animatronic.

"Y-Yeah..." BonBon mutter very hesitant, ears peaks a little up as it or he adds. "I'm.. I'm a b-boy.."

"Why so hesitant about it?" Rena asks with title head. BonBon looks down, looking really cute, in a really sad way. "... They.. They called m-me a g-g-girl..." He explains with tears appearing in his green eyes.

"Well, to be honest, you animatronics doesn't exactly always have clear sign of gend-" And Mike gets interrupted by Rena, who leaps over and hug the bunny, which pretty much startle BonBon out of his wits. "Rena!"

"Shame on you Mike!" Rena scowl at the man with the rather startled bunny in her arms. "Can't you not see how sad he was? Don't worry BonBon I'm not such a heartless jerk as him." She says and begins stroking BonBon's head in a motherly way. First this scares BonBon, then slowly, he calms down and begins enjoying the comfort Rena gives him.

Mike's happy the bunny likes this, but what Rena said.. "I'm not heartless." He object, crossing his arms to the woman continue hugging the animatronic bunny.

"Yes you are." Rena says teasing, although not even looking at Mike as she's too busy cooing around BonBon. "You didn't even comfort him when he clearly was sad."

"It's a man disadvantage." Mike jokes and sits down beside the woman and bunny. He gives Rena a sign of look closely and with her eyes to him, Mike stroke BonBon behind the ear. Which makes BonBon lift his head slightly, and making that strange purr of his.

Rena makes her 'daaw' face and mutter to Mike. "He is soo cute." Giving the man her best puppy eyes. "Can I keep him?

Mike smirks. "No."

"Awww~" Rena pouts, although it is more teasing that real pouting. Suddenly, she makes a yawn and smiles sheepish. "Guess I'm tired."

"You're not the only one." Mike remarks, it has been a busy day, beside from being security. Then today has brought that Sean and Rena now knows of the animatronics sentience and chasing four rampaging animatronics. So yes, today's really has made both physically and mentally tired.  
And looking at the newly named BonBon, the blue bunny has almost fallen asleep in Rena's arms. The man smile. "Time for bed."

"Kay." Rena nods, she slowly gets up, much to BonBon's confusions and disappointment. He gives her a sad look, which again, looks cute.

"What about cutie?" Rena asks.

Mike turns to the small pile of pillows and sheets he and Rena have made to BonBon, he walks over to it and glance to the animatronic. "This is where you'll sleep." He pats on the spot.

BonBon blinks rather confused at the homemade bed. He's so used to stand and recharge on a scene that he actually thinks that's the only way, and now; he's offered an actual bed? Tears fills his eyes, much to the humans shock.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks, afraid he might, in some way hurt the rather sensitive bunny. That turn to confusions when BonBon suddenly hugs him. "No one has been this nice to me." The bunny whispers in overwhelming happiness of all the kindness he has received in these short hours. Something he never got in those weeks in his birth home.  
Mike's happy of the happiness the animatronic clearly feels, probably for the first time with this reaction. "Hopefully." He sits the crying, but also hugely smiling bunny on the manmade bed. "You will meet a lot of nice people in the future." He scratches BonBon's head. "Sleep tight."

BonBon watches Rena and Mike turn off the lights and goes to sleep. In the darkness, it didn't take long for the bunny to get scared as he has no idea what all these new sounds are. In the restaurant, he would've stayed in this fearful state until his programming forced him go into Sleep Mode, but because he has imprinted on Mike and no programming forced him to sleep. BonBon did whatever a child would do when getting scared of the unknown. He leaves the manmade bed and walks over to the half asleep man. Without a word, as BonBon is not sure how Mike will react, the bunny carefully lies down beside him.

Mike did wake up, but he already knows who the intruder is. So he only slightly turns to the curled together bunny beside him. Wondering if this how to be a parent feels like, Mike wraps his arm around BonBon and quickly falls asleep again. So did BonBon as the comfort Mike gives him is enough to make the fear go away.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott introduces the animatronics for another human they can trust

_Winter has arrived and Scott sure could feel it! Even with his very good winter jacket, he was still freezing to the bones from the incredible cold wind blowing this evening. The news did say that this winter has been colder than normal, and he believed them. There was a reason why he's out in this freezing cold though, he was waiting for someone very important to his plans with the animatronics. Their first meeting was quite a coincidence. This woman has come at the restaurant and asked George if she could redesign the place as Freddy Fazbear Pizza held a very important place in her heart.  
Scott had walked into the office just as when she showed George her ideas of new and better designs to the whole building, even the animatronics which old designs has been refurb and looked more friendly. No way near their future designs though. Scott had really wanted to say yes in letting her use her great designing skills to both the restaurant and animatronics. Thinking all that could return this business back to its former glory. Unfortunately George refused her incredible offer, making the excuse that the place was good enough as it was._

_Has that guy seen this place lately? The restaurant was barely getting any customers anymore, due to disrepair and lack of proper hygiene. And the animatronics were in bad shape, especially Foxy. Poor guy hasn't been entertaining for years._

_Scott did argue with George that they really needed repair this place, but the more he tried convincing the man. The more Scott realized that George actually was planning on closing the place and use the remaining money for himself. The money Scott has been saving for the a chance like the woman offered ..._

_So Scott contacted the woman behind George's back and asked her for a meeting._  
The meeting was tonight.  
A blue car drove into the parking lot and the woman stepped out. Scott went over to her and both shook hands.  
"What happened to your face?" She asked him and pointed at the three scratch marks over his right cheek, too big to be from a cat." 

_Just a small misunderstanding." Scott brushed off, for he wasn't sure how to explain that he had been dealing with a very aggressive puppet these past weeks and only lately the Marionette or Marion as he tend to call it has gotten somewhat friendly. He only got these scratches because he stepped the very thin line between him and Marion and the puppet had attacked him. He was happy Chica was around when that happened, good thing those guys are so darn protective around him.  
The CEO invited her inside the closed restaurant._

_The animatronics turned their glowing eyes to the woman, but Scott could see there were no danger. They looked more curious than scared or angry, and even if they were, their programming kept them from moving until midnight._

_The woman named Kate walked over to the scene and looked at Freddy, Bonnie and Chica "I have a question Mr. Cawthon." She turned to Scott, not seeing the three animatronics eyes were on her in a curious matter. "Why ask me come here when your co-worker obviously made clear you didn't want me."_

_"He has no passion in this restaurant." Scotts replied and made a brief explanation that the only reason George kept this place open was because the creator of Freddy Fazbear Pizza gave the business to him with the promise he wouldn't sell it. So the only way this place could close without breaking that promise was making the place so bad that it would go bankrupt, was also the only way he could legally keep the money. "And that will only be in matter of time before this place shuts its doors. I'm pretty sure you noticed how few people there were on your last visit." Scott pointed out, he didn't really care if the restaurant closed, but he was greatly worried about the animatronics future._

_Kate sure did and felt sad that part of her childhood would disappear this way. "What about you?" She asked, noticed that this man did seems to care about this place._

_"This restaurant is doomed." Scott admitted, this building was too broken and... has taken too many lives. "But not the animatronics, they are the life source to the company." He said and smiled up to the three, they made their happy expression back to him. But Scott has a feeling they had no idea what they are talking about, just merely reaction on him. "I am trying gaining property on every animatronic this company has ever build, but..." He lowered his head sadly. "So far I have been unsuccessful.. they belong to this company and George owns the company..."_

_Kate made her decision that this man seemed to be trustworthy and said. "My husband is a lawyer, he can help you find loopholes in the law and legally get property over them."_

_Scott blinked, pretty surprised over she conveniently was married to a lawyer._

_The woman lifted her finger before he could speak. "I have a few conditions though. First: You will let me design everything, be animatronic or the new location. Second: you will let me chose the mechanics to their upgrade and you will give us the money and a suitable location for it."_

_Scott thought about the conditions, of course he saw a few problems, such as a location, case of money and how the animatronics would react on getting rebuild once again. But.. he smile. "You leave me with little choice, I mean." He chuckle a bit sheepish. "I doubt I will get a chance like this again."_

_"So we have a deal?" She offered him her hand._

_Scott took it and they shook hands once. "Yes."_

_Kate smiled, having a bit trouble keeping her excitement in check. She has always dreamed of redesign a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. After this meeting she would speak with her husband about helping Scott gaining property of the animatronics and the next couple of weeks seek out mechanics to the upgrade.  
"Great, so." She turned to the three animatronics. "What can you tell me about these four?"_

_Scott chuckle, where should he even begin? "What about I let them show you." He suggested, jumped on the scene and sat them in Free-roaming mode. Bonnie was the first who moved and swiftly towering curious over the rather startled Kate of how life-like the animatronic bunny suddenly acted. Chica joined Bonnie, although quite more careful around Kate than Bonnie who was a little rough against the woman._

_Freddy narrowed his eyes. "Bonnie." He said with what both humans clearly could hear was from the voice recording as the name was too cheerful from how the bear was acting._

_Bonnie, who looked as if he wanted to lift Kate to look at her closer turned to Freddy and winched of the bear's angry look. Bonnie stepped a bit away from Kate with ears bend down and eyelids half down above the eyes that made him look sad._

_"So Freddy is the leader." Kate gasped at the display that Freddy was very aware that Bonnie has been a bit too rough around her._

_Scott turned Foxy into Free-roaming mode and as the fox went to greet her, he said with a chuckle. "Yes, but he still has a lot to learn."_

_"What do you mean?" Kate asked, but didn't get the answer as both humans attention went to the animatronics when they suddenly began acting excited. Chica made a hand sign to Freddy._

_Freddy rolled his eyes, but went to the office, seconds later, a repeating sound of one of the doors open and close, clear sign that Freddy was playing with the doors.  
"What are they doing?" Kate asked confused over this sudden change in behavior._

_Scott rolled his eyes. He has seen this before, although it was rare this happed as they only would do it when feeling safe and happy. "They are playing."_

_The door got opened and Freddy peeked outside with a happy face. He made a hand move and disappeared into the office again. The three others went in line, with Chica in front. Then she ran to the door which shut down the second she came to the window, she stopped before the shut door, made a 'darn!' hand move before leaving the corridor. Bonnie did the same, but with him the door shut before he even came close as he was making such a racket that Freddy heard him long before he could see him. Foxy then ran and he got inside and both Foxy and Freddy came running out from the other door in their own vision of tag, their running did made a lot of racket though. Especially when they cannot feel when they stumble into the party tables, meaning the morning crew has a lot to clean when they come._

_Kate was impressed over how they were acting, no she was touched. Never in her life she has seen robots act that.. alive. "Mr. Cawthon.." She turned to the face-palming man of the mess Freddy and Foxy has made in their chase. "Be honest with me."_

_Scott looked to her, knowing what this was about and nodded slowly._

_"Their behavior, that's not programming is it?"_

_"No, if it was." He nodded to the scene. "They would never have left the stage." Although their sentient came from a very sad story._

_So that's why he wants to protect them. These robots, they are sentient, she was watching the very first sentience robots! Four child acting robots. Now she understood why he wanted to protect them. "Don't worry." She smiled to him. "I won't let them get destroyed."  
Scott returned the smile, before both returned back in watching the four have their rare share of fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **even in the past there was sweet moments. although they are a bit rare. Kate is another oc of mine, I will go more into details of who she is in future chapters.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **the song "Survive the Night" is made by Mandopony, so all rights to it belongs to him.**

Yup, he definitely begins feeling like some kind of parent.. Especially when Vixey drags BonBon to investigate the whole apartment with her.

"What's this?" BonBon asks and about to put his fingers in a place they shouldn't be. Mike quickly takes away the object and unplugs it. "It's called a blender, and it could've cut your fingers off if you're not careful."  
BonBon winch of this little fact.

Vixey in the other hand, she title her head with a raised brow. "Even a robot hand?"

"Maybe not the whole finger" Mike admit, he doubt the blender can cut metal. "But you will lose pretty much anything else" He remarks in matter of fact, and he do not want to gather torn fur and wires from the blender, just because they got too curious. Placing the no longer dangerous blender on the table, he asks the two child animatronics. "What about we watch a movie?" That will at least make them stay in one place.

"What's a movie?" Both bunny and fox asks at the same time.

Mike rolls his eyes smiling of their innocent oblivious. He walks to one of the shelves, the one where he and Steve has their separate movie collections and find a movie from his childhood. A Disney movie, those are perfect for the whole family to watch, for even with his age he still finds them entertaining. "Let me show you." And starts movie Aladdin. He sits down on the sofa and invite the two animatronics to sit along with him. Vixey and BonBon sits down at each of his side, staring both confuse and curious at the movie.

It seems he made a good choice, Vixey really likes Jasmine and both her and BonBon likes Aladdin. However they aren't sure how to react on Genie, who is all over the place when he's on the screen, then again, many of the jokes that blue guy makes are from other movies, so yeah, of course they didn't get the jokes.  
And every time Jafar appears on the screen, BonBon keep saying that he don't like the guy, mostly because Jafar's whole appearance and personality just screams 'Bad Guy!'  
Most Disney villain's are like that.  
Mike did have a lots of fun every time a song comes, for it didn't take long for the two kid animatronics to try and sing along. To his small surprise, BonBon like "A Whole New World" best, while Vixey likes "One Jump Ahead" better.  
And himself? Well, he likes "A Friend Like Me" but only because Genie is his favorite, that guy is hilarious!

When the movie ended, BonBon and Vixey begins a rather intriguing conversation of the movie, they both found it really good and discuss about of their thoughts of different scenes as they were too busy watching it when it was on the screen.

"Can we see it again?" BonBon ask and made his puppy eyes, or as Steve calls it 'Cuteness of Doom' for that face is too adorable to ignore! Mike smiles and starts the movie again, grinning of both anthropoid robots cheers like children and watches the movie more cheerful than before.  
Mike didn't get to see the whole movie again though, he fell asleep before Genie could make an appearance.

Mike opens his eyes and blinks confused as he's inside a corridor very alike to the Freddy's he was Night Guard for. Except this corridor is longer and has more doorways. He walks to the end of this corridor and notice this is the security's office and like the one he worked at; this room also has a monitor. So he takes the monitor and begins skipping around on the cameras. Only looking up when music begins playing. He skip to the stage camera, watching three animatronics, a bear, a chicken and a bunny. But he can easily see this is not Freddy and friends, these guys are smaller, have plastic skin instead of artificial fur and these three has rosy cheeks and faces into a cheerful smile, which makes them look a bit silly. Anyway, the bear is light brown and rounder than Freddy, the bunny is blue and... is that eyelashes? But isn't that BonBon? The chicken don't look any better, she looks some kind spoiled teen or stripper with that pink "short" around her waist.  
Could these be the Toys old shapes? Boy, and here he thought Freddy and friends old designs were bad.

Toy Freddy suddenly open its eyes

_Let's try to make it right_

BonBon and Chiara open their eyes too.

_Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we_

They looks up to the camera.

_Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

Toy Freddy points at him or at the camera.

_You'll be so happy just as long as  
you survive the night_

He change camera, now looking at some big present box.

_Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight_

He change camera again, now looking at a smaller party room.

_And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright_

And change again to another party room, this one having a banner with 'Let's Party' written on it.

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

Then to a bigger room, in here a carousel stands.

_You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night_

The monitor gets forced down and he jumps as Toy Freddy stands before him.

_Hey there!  
How ya doin'?_

Toy Freddy greets him somewhat creepily friendly.

_Nice to meet you, are you new in town?  
Don't think I've seen you before,_

Toy Freddy scratch the side of its head, wondering, but not for long.

_It's great to see new faces around!_

It says with a voice that fits its happy face.

_And if you like it,  
I can give a tour_

Toy Freddy walks past the desk. Mike don't move, he don't feel threaten by Toy Freddy.

_Of our enchanting wonderland,  
New and improved without the doors!_

Now it mention it. Why did this place have no doors anyway?

_There's no escape but then,_

He turns around of the new voice. Toy Bonnie stands beside him, the one singing now.

_Who would wanna leave?  
It's a fantastical paradise,_

This one is way more self confident than the real one, and the voice is too old too.

_And it's not, make-believe!  
I'm so glad to have another member of the band_

Toy Bonnie takes up its prop guitar, showing it proudly to him in a way that is Bonnie worthy.

_You're one of us now,  
So let me take you by the hand!_

He gets forced around and stares right into Toy Chica's black eyes.

_BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?_

Toy Chica almost glares him down with those black eyes, and that's freaks him out.

_WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?  
I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!_

Toy Freddy comes up beside Toy Chica, still looking friendly with that smile.

_MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS..._

Toy Bonnie comes on Toy Chica's other side, also looking friendly with that face. But that just creeps him more out.

_TIME TO INVESTIGATE  
WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!_

Toy Chica takes off its beak and playfully lungs at him. It goes dark and suddenly he watches the Toys sing on the scene. Toy Chica is looking friendly again.

_Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight_

They might look friendly, but their behavior has somewhat changed more sinister.

_And we're so sorry if we_  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight 

he steps away from the singing Toys, not feeling comfortable around them anymore.

_You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night_

Toy Freddy's eyes turns black, but its voice is suddenly friendly again as it sing softly.

_niiiggght~ if you survive the niiiggght~  
ohhhh take it away~_ Toy Freddy points towards a door where the words 'Parts and Service stands'

_to our enchanted land of play_

Mike walks towards that room, curious what's behind that door.

_Forgive me for being suspicious,_

Toy Freddy grabs his hand and turn him around to face the again normal eyed bear.

_Mischief's not on my brain_

Toy Bonnie walks up beside him, now the one singing.

_We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe_

Toy Freddy takes over for a moment.

_It's not that we don't tryst you,  
We do!_

_( We love you, too )_  
Toy Chica says, again scary with black eyes and without her beak.

She pushes him and he falls onto the floor.

_It's just that, here's at Freddy's,_

Toy Bonnie chuckle, and out from the shadows appears two bigger, purple and a broken feet.

_...We have a few rules_

He looks up and stare at a faceless animatronic with only the color and ears to tell who this is.

_AND IF YOU BREAK THEM,_

It's Bonnie!

_WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU_

God, what have they done to him?!

_LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS_

Chica appears beside Bonnie, eyelids missing and jaw seriously broken, making her look like a monster.

_WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU_

Freddy appears beside Bonnie, not as broken as his two friends and singing alone with the Toys.

_AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS_

This Freddy looks like the one he knew as child.

_Now, you wouldn't want that,_

Toy Bonnie comes up in front of the old gang, truly showing how small the Toys is compared to them

_And frankly, neither would I_

Toy Bonnie shakes its head, then suddenly becomes hostile.

_But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta be_

Toy Freddy jumps up in front of him; shouting.

_THE BAD GUY!_

This is the quote getting the hell out. He gets up and takes the run for it. Surprisingly none of them tries to stop him.

_IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY_

Realizing too late why, he stops as his escape is blocked by a strange looking animatronic.

_WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY_

This jigsaw of an animatronic is Toy Foxy, only the head reveals that.

_AND WE WILL THROW A MOST  
ELECTRIFYING SOIREE_

The other head on Toy Foxy sings.

_FORMAL ATTIRE ID REQUIRED_

Toy Foxy takes over.

_FOR YOU TO TAKE PART_

And both heads sings.

_YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS  
REMOVING BEFORE WE START..._

Something or someone grabs his legs and drags him away from the mangled Toy Foxy.  
He blacks out and when he open his eyes again. He find himself sitting before the stage.

_Let's try to make it right_

The Toys sing this time soft and sad.

_Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we_

Toy Bonnie looks down to him.

_Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

Toy Chica tries point out.

_You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night_

They closes their eyes, and Freddy's deep laugher echo through the room. The light flashes and suddenly they are just as broken as the old gang.

_Let's try to make it right_

Toy Freddy sings, harder and more hostile than ever, but surprisingly its eyes are still normal.

_Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we_

Toy Freddy points angry looking at him, and Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica surrounds him. Those two's eyes are black.

_Give you all a little fright_

They attack him.

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

He ends again on the floor, looking up to the ceiling where the mangled Toy Foxy hangs.

_You'll be so happy just as long as you_

Toy Foxy begin moving as if glitching.

_survive the night!_

And before he can say a word, Toy Foxy lungs at him with jaws wide open.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mike wakes gasping up, groaning of this pretty intense dream, he remember it better this time. He can still see the anger in the old gang and the Toys eyes. He glance to his right, seeing BonBon and Vixey sleep with very peacefully expression on their faces. He sight and stroke both their heads before leaving the sofa, he knows who is here.  
"Do all your visions have to be in songs?" He ask out in the darkness, but he knows Marion can hear him.

"What's wrong?" Mike glance to his left and spot a slender figure, learning up against the wall in a vary causal way. "Don't you like music?"

"Sure, but not when my friends tries to kill me in them." Mike retort back to the puppet.

Marion title his head with a weak smile on his face/mask "Living with this very musical group do tend rub off on me, beside." He looks away, the smile is gone. "It's the only way I can show you."

"Huh?" Mike blinks, still not entirely sure what Marion mean with all of this.

The puppet ignores his dump question and asks instead. "Are you beginning remembering the dreams?"

"Y-Yeah." Mike nods slowly, not sure why though. Beside, he's getting confused.

"What do you remember in them?" Marion asks.

Mike crosses his arms, now just getting annoyed. "You know." He shoot the puppet a glare. "Where you make my friends kill me!"

Marion looks down. "Unfortunately my own desires affects the visions." Even though his mask/face barely makes any expressions, Mike is pretty sure that Marion is sad.

"What do you mean?" Did Marion want to kill him? Or do he want to kill someone else?

"I cannot tell." Marion's eyes begins glowing. "All I can, is giving you of clues in those dream visions. The rest." The puppet disappears, but somehow his voice is still there. "You have to figure out on your own."

Mike stands for a while, thinking of the dreams. What did he see beside from the animatronics trying killing him?  
Well, he have to ponder about that later for today, it is time to "tame" another of the Toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **there is a reason why I also changed the Toys shapes. I admit they are not scary, no THEY LOOK STUPID!**
> 
> **BonBon: *begins sobbing* a-am I stupid?...**
> 
> **Spring: now look what you have done.**
> 
> **eh?! no no I-I mean you're not stupid, your old shapes looked really stupid. your new form, well, the readers adore you.**
> 
> **BonBon: th-they don't think I'm... just a p-phony? a m-mere copy of Bonnie...**
> 
> **I can't really speak for the readers. maybe some do, I mean you were created to be like him.**
> 
> **BonBon: *begins crying***
> 
> **no no! I didn't mean it that way! please stop crying..!**
> 
> **Spring: * shakes his head* you really don't know how to be around kids do you?**
> 
> **till next time.**


	34. Chapter 34

Getting Toy Chica to imprint on him did go rather easy, it seems that this one just needs a little love. This more calm way is some relief for Mike, he feared she would be like the two others and suffer some trauma from their last home. Toy Chica do have trauma like the two others, but nothing she can handle in a calm matter. Better yet, Toy Chica has already taken the nervous BonBon under her wing. Although it seems she needs a toy on her own, for she keeps on hogging Chica's cupcake toy as she apparently lost her own under the move to this building and refuses give it back.

"I don't mind her taking it" Chica says to Mike after he unsuccessful tried getting "Cakey" back from Toy Chica. She glance to her smaller counterpart hugging and playing with the cupcake before adding to Mike. "But I think we better find her a plush she can call her own." As she would like to have her plush cake back.

Mike can't agree more, although he do find it a little strange that the Toys acts so much like kids. He chose asking Goldie about it if Freddy and gang also acted like kids when they turned sentient.

Goldie chuckle and is kind enough turn away from his reading. "Oh yes, they were like kids as well. And were quite the handful too."

"Aren't all kids that?" Mike asks flatly, for he sure feels how tiresome the Toys can be when they crave his attention all the time. Goldie chuckle for that remark.  
Mike simple smile and is happy Sean let him off the hook being security. Speaking of security, "Say, is the management searching for a new security guard?"

"Oh yes" Goldie nods. He should know, he spoke with the last one trying getting the job. Quite different from how they hired the waitress's, but Freddy refuse taking any changes with their security and Goldie can understand why, especially after what happed in the other locations. "But what I can gather; your friend Sean and his brother haven't hired one yet."

"Are they speaking with one now?" Mike asks, turning away from Freddy playing a game with BonBon to the manager's door.

Goldie makes a small smile. "Yes, and would prefer not getting interrupted." He winks to the man.

"Of course." Mike nods and turns to Toy Chica who again wants to play with him, smiling he and the smaller chicken walks away. Goldie make one last look to the office door, before he walks over to Freddy. So far, their little plan works.

Behind the door, a pretty young man has come for the job, but what he didn't know. The one he speaks to isn't the manager, still Foxy is part of the management and is considered as the head guard. Not to mention Freddy trusts his judgment.

"So, do I get this job or not?" This one asks a bit too impatience for the usual fox's taste.

Foxy has to be honest, he won't entrust this man with the customers safety. Maybe it's because he still has some trust issues with the humans, or maybe it's just this man's attitude he don't like. He takes the papers the man gave him, which also shows this one has not really been trying either. "I need to think about it, you're not the only one asking for the job."  
"Figures." The man rolls his eyes and leaves. With this one out, Foxy glance through the papers of each possible candidate for the job. Some of them were very friendly and seems they really want this, and Foxy consider asking Freddy's opinion of them.  
He looks up as someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" He asks, fearing it might be Mike. For he's pretty sure his humanoid form has the same face as an older Daniel.. which is pretty weird when he can't even remember his own human past.

"Your worst nightmare." The voice behind the door says in a spooky manner.

Not scaring this fox though, he simple rolls his eyes. "In your dreams rodent."

Bonnie walks in, grinning like a moron. "Ohh, so you do dream about me."

"...Do you have any idea how wrong that sounds?" Foxy remark with a disgusted face, which quickly turns to a smirk. "You do know foxes eats rabbits."

"Nice try." Bonnie whacks him over the head. "No way you're gonna get me on the menu."

Foxy chuckle. "You probably taste horrible anyway."

"You bet— hey." Bonnie shoots him a glare when he realized what Foxy just said. "What's that suppose to mean you mutt?"

"Oh nothing. " Foxy grins, but do decide to change the subject before a certain rabbit blows a fuse. Sure he can take on Bonnie even in this form, but Freddy will kill them if they ruin his office. He hands Bonnie the different papers of possible security guards. "There might be a few we can hire in these."

"No buts?" The rabbit asks while looking through the papers, he glance grinning to the usual fox.

Foxy rolls his eyes. "Not this time, I have removed those I found unfit."

"Good, for I would really hate history repeats itself." Bonnie remark, not grinning anymore though. For there is nothing funny in what has happen to them, the golden ones and the Toys. Only luck and kindness from a certain man has brought them to where they are now.

"Me too." Foxy agrees with head's down. "...Me too." No one will die inside these walls on their watch. It's enough with them being death and now possessing the animatronics. Shaking off the pretty dreadful thought, Foxy clears his throat and takes the papers from Bonnie. "Well, I think I did my share of being part of the management for today." He places the papers into their special safe, locks it and turns his amber eyes to the rabbit. "Can you get Goldie for me?" For there's no way he can take his human body back to its prober place without Mike noticing it.

Bonnie simple nods and leaves the office. Moments later; Goldie appears, and to Foxy's small surprise; he has Freddy's human body in his arms. Foxy blinks watches the older and golden bear place Freddy's body on the chair. "Uh.. am I missing something?" He asks confused over this small act.

Goldie glance to him. "It's just a safety measure, I told Mike that his friend Sean is in here."

Oh, well, that's well thought out. If Mike do walk in here, Freddy can quickly go into his human body and thus make Mike believe he has been in here all the time. Foxy snaps out of his thoughts as Goldie place his hand on his shoulder, he looks up to the golden bear. "I got your body." The golden bear smiles.

"Thanks." Foxy nods and closes his eyes.  
In the cove, Foxy opens his eyes, this time in his fox animatronic body. The fox quickly scans the surroundings, just to be sure no one has notice him suddenly go into a form of coma. Fortunately, the others have been keeping both the Toys and Mike too occupied to realize his absent, so he can easily sneak out and join them without getting too many questions. It did not take long for the fox before he got busy too as Vixey and Toy Chica are bored. There isn't really anything else that can keep their boredom away. Fortunately, Foxy didn't mind them being bored. That meant he can do the job he loves, which is entertain kids with his crazy stories.

Vixey really likes those stories, especially when the stories comes into a sword fight.  
"Beware!" She grabs a sword and point it at the rather surprise Foxy. "It is I, Vixey the.. eh..." She thinks of a good pirate name, but has none on her mind. She shrugs and gives the red fox a sheepish smirk. "I think of a good name later, en garde!" And she leaps at Foxy.

Foxy quickly dodges her sword, smirking of this change of the game. "Ye challenge th' mighty cap'n Foxy?" He asks in his pirate accent, grinning takes down his eye patch and takes a sword on his own. "Argghh! Go back to the mainland ye landlubber!" He shouts on his ship, fully dressed to this game.

"Never!" And Vixey jumps headlong into a sword fight with Foxy.

Mike, Freddy and BonBon turns around, the human and bear grins at the rather chaotic but oh so amusing scene of the two foxes have the play fight of their lives. BonBon just looks confused, more so as Toy Chica leaves the smaller scene. "You're not going join them?" The bunny asks the smaller chicken.

"I don't like play with swords." Toy Chica mumble and plum down beside Mike. She takes Cakey from BonBon and begins playing with the plush cupcake. Then she glance to BonBon who just watches her. "Let's play." She smiles while pointing the plush cake towards him.

BonBon nods and join the chicken, although they do have a little trouble as they only got one plush to play with, they surprisingly manage without going into an argument who should hold the cake.

Freddy watches the two with a soft smile, happy they're have gotten better. He glance to Mike, asking. "Found a name for Toy Chica?" It feels rather weird calling her after Chica and a toy.

"Nope, so I asked Rena about it." Mike replies and shows the bear his phone. "Still waiting for answer—" And the phone rings it's sms tune.

Freddy smirks to the human.

"Never mind." Mike smiles and check what Rena has written to him. Well, there are quite many names examples, but which one? "Not sure which one I should choose" The brown haired man admit after reading all the name suggestions.

Freddy takes the phone and read the names. He raise a brow at one of them. "Chibi? Isn't that the strange drawing style where the body is ridicules small and head just as ridicules big?"

"I'm not gonna ask where you know this, but yes, you're right." Mike nods, trying not to laugh of Freddy's face of disbelief.

The bear return back to the phone and the suggestions of names, he stops at one of them. "Hmm, I like the name Chiara." He turns to the younger chicken. "Toy Chica" He calls.

"Yes?" Toy Chica looks up, even BonBon stops playing with Cakey and looks at the bear with the same anticipation of what Freddy has to say. Both aware Freddy most likely is going to say something good.

"Do you like the name Chiara?" Freddy asks the young chicken.

Toy Chica thinks about it, then nods "Uh huh, is that my new name?" She asks with eyes filled with hope of getting a name she can call her own.

Mike and Freddy glance to one another, giving each other a smile and Mike nods to the young chicken. "Yes, that's your new name."

She beams with happiness. "Yay!" And turns back to BonBon, who also smiles happy over the newly named Chiara finally got a name.

Freddy turns back to Mike. "I think I should ask the manager to invest toys to them."

"Don't he already know that?" Mike asks, for he sure haven't forgotten that the gang has build in security cameras. "Or can the management only see what you see?"

Freddy smirks. "They can only see, would be hard hiding our sentience if they heard us talking all the time." But that doesn't really matter as the story of both the management and the security cameras are just a story for humans.

"So true" Mike chuckle, however he do still feel a bit uncomfortable knowing the management watch him through the animatronics eyes, so he do his best pretending the cameras does not exist. Oh yeah, there is something he needs to ask Sean about. He wish to do it himself, but Sean's schedule is kinda hard to keep track with. "Can you give a message to Sean for me?" He asks Freddy. This bear probably encounter Sean before he do.

"Sure." Freddy nods, and asks curious as this message is in reality to himself. "What is the message?"

Mike glance to the Parts and Service, the room where that strange puppet hides. As Marion said, only he can give him clues. The rest is up to Mike.  
Looking back to Freddy. "I need the address to the other locations."

Freddy blinks. "Why?" There's nothing left in those buildings anymore, or.. at least he don't think so. None of them has ever thought about going back to those building, somewhat too afraid sitting their foots back to the buildings and relive those awful memories.

"I'm... I'm not sure you will understand." Mike muse, honestly not sure how he can make Freddy understand.

"Try me." The bear simple says.

Mike let out a small sight, then explains. "Alright, I think your old homes might have clues to who my friends murder was." Maybe also why only animatronics in this company becomes sentient. He looks straight into Freddy's blue eyes. "I need to know your past."

"And what if what you find is not what you expected?" Freddy asks, voice harden, but not in anger. He's a bit scared of what his friend might discover. Him and his friends did not think much about it when they lived back in those other places, their minds were too narrow thinking. And now, when they can think about it, they are too afraid to dig deeper. It seems only Mike can do this.  
"What if whatever you find is too horrible? Like.. your friends murder was part of the company?" He gives out as an example, but Freddy did not think that to be the truth, but.. it can be the case for all he know...

Mike lowers his head, to be honest. That thought has crossed his mind several times as well. For how else couldn't the police find the bodies?  
"I don't know." He admit, for what can he do? But Marion wants him to dig deeper, see what secret the former manager hid inside those walls and honestly... he needs to know as well. "But I have to know the truth." He tells Freddy.

Freddy lets out a sigh, he do not like this, but.. "I understand, I will ask the manager about it. But Mike." He eyes the human concerned. "Just be careful, I... I don't want to lose a friend."

Mike gives him a small smile, then punch him lightly over the arm. "Hey, I didn't die when I met you guys." And that's saying something.

Freddy smiles back, although did title slightly his head for this remark. "We weren't that bad, you were the one spying on us."

Oh right, they don't remember him from the other location when he was the night guard and them trying to kill him. "Right." He chuckle nervously, happy Freddy didn't notice how awkward he feels right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **and now to the little info. Toy Chica introductions is a bit short I know, but I will make up to that in the next chapter. her new name is Chiara even though I highly considered calling her Chibi, but Freddy didn't like it.  
>  I have drawn Chiara and the other animatronic, you can find them on my DeviantART page. my username is the same as here.**
> 
> till next time!


	35. Chapter 35

Unlike BonBon, Toy Foxy seems way calmer than the bunny. She didn't get so easily scared, in fact; Mike has a feeling that this animatronic is rather headstrong. It surly shows as she almost immediately begins interacting with the older animatronics. However, like BonBon, she is shocked hearing that Freddy and friends has been trying helping them in the New and Improved Freddy's, but was forced to give up as the Toys kept being hostile to them.

"Guess that's what happens when you're in a world of pain..." Toy Foxy muse, still remembering the pain she was in when the humans left her as a jigsaw of parts. Every pull on her extremely broken body could be where she would snap.  
She did snap, mostly at night, but she also did once at day. She remember she bit something, or maybe someone.. She feels a bit bad though. "I thought everything would hurt me." She says to the older animatronics.

"No one will hurt you here." Foxy ensures her, gesturing to the animatronics.

"Unfortunately, we cannot promise you will never face the feeling of pain again." Freddy softly points out.

The white fox gives him a horrified look. "Why?"

"Pain is part of life, your new body is more sensitive, the pain will help you knowing what you shouldn't touch or do." Freddy explains her.

Toy Foxy blinks. "I'm not sure I understand that..." For her, pain is just a really bad thing.

"It's like touching a really hot oven." Chica suggest, hoping that will be helpful. "The pain from the burn makes you remove your hand."

"Or wing." Spring points out smiling.

Chica smirks back to him. "So true." And adds to the female fox. "The small burn made me remove my wing so I wouldn't get too damaged."

"I still don't understand..." Toy Foxy mutter, getting pretty frustrated that she did not understand, it sounds so simple, but her only understanding in pain is when people purposely inflicts it on her.

Mike gets an idea, but he needs a few materials to pull it off. "Chica." He turns to the chicken. "Do you have ice in the freezer?"

"Of course, why?" The chicken asks with titled head. Getting only more confused as the human walks to the kitchen and returns with a bowl with ice and water. He places the bowl with water filled with ice front of Toy Foxy and asks her to place her hand into it.

Toy Foxy hesitate, but do put her hand into the very cold water, not sure what it is for.

"Okay, does it hurt?" Mike asks.

Toy Foxy shakes her head. "No, just cold."

Exactly what he wants. "Okay, take your hand up." She did and the man explains. "Alright, now, I want you to stick your hand back into the water and let it stay as long as you can handle the cold."

"Okay?" Toy Foxy puts her hand into the ice water and holds it there. It takes around two minutes, then she takes it up as the freezing pain she feels made her do so.  
"I think I understand now" She mutter, caress her really cold hand.

Mike nods with a smile. "That's why we need the pain. If you couldn't feel pain, then you wouldn't have removed your hand and then, you might have damaged yourself."

"So there does exist a good form of pain." It isn't a question, Toy Foxy now knows there is. She smiles to the human. "I won't forget this lesson."

"Good" Mike smiles, figuring this one likes learning and gives him something to work with. "Now; what about finding a suitable name for you?" He asks her.

Toy Foxy blinks, then looks at BonBon who simple gives her a smile. Returning back to Mike, she answer with ears down in sadness and anger. "They gave me a name..."

,,,,,,,,,,,,

_The small kids had once again torn her apart, leaving her as a mass of parts. It hurt having her endo skeleton and wires exposed and she wanted to tell the kids that, but... She and the others couldn't speak, and her programming kept her from forcing them away from her._  
The kids didn't know a squat about robots, they just found it funny taking her apart and putting her so wrongly back together again. Toy Foxy glared at the extra head these kids gave her, more so as this stupid head had one of HER eye's!  
Finally the big humans took the small ones with them, left her in this horrible and very painful state. She would've whimpered, but she couldn't and wouldn't do it. She couldn't because of her stupid voice box and she wouldn't for she refused showing weakness to these stupid humans. While laying on the floor, she hoped the mechanics would come soon and put her back together, for this has been a horrible day! Like all the other days, in fact; she sometimes wished she haven't woken up to this world! 

_The mechanics came, but just to her luck. "Aw come on!" One of them groaned and said to his comrade. "Forget it, I'm not doing this anymore. I have better things to do than putting Toy Foxy together."_

_"More the Mangle." The other one grinned._

_"Yeah, we should call it that!" The first laughed and both left Toy Foxy, or Mangle in her agony. After that day, they completely stopped trying repairing her and began calling her "The Mangle."_

_For each day, she slowly lost her mind in the constant pain. It did get so bad that they shut her off every time the kids came, and only turned her on at night; where she only could snap at the Toys and old animatronics. She did attack Freddy once, but she barely resisted him throwing her away, the pain was her world back then.  
She began hating the humans, hating the name they gave her, for it was a taunt of what she has become. A mass of mangled parts._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In fact, she still hates the humans, fortunately, Mike is slowly changing that point of view. "They called me Mangle."

"That's kinda hash." Foxy mutter. Who would want to be called that? "I won't call you that."  
The others agree.

Toy Foxy turns to her counterpart. "Thanks. But I don't like the name Toy Foxy either, do I look like a boy?!" She huffs annoyed. Those humans back then did also call her a him. sheesh!

"Welcome to my world." Bonnie muse, crossing his arms with a annoyed frown. "People mistook me for a girl." He looks away. "Still does.."

"It's your name." Toy Foxy points out. "Bonnie is a girl name."

"Thank you, now I feel much better." He grumble even more annoyed. Toy Foxy just grin, not frighten by the rabbit. She turns to BonBon who mutters something.

Bonnie eyes the blue bunny. "I didn't get that, speak louder blue boy."

BonBon winch of Bonnie's hash sounding tone and Mike gives the rabbit a hard look. "Take it easy on him."  
"N-no, it's okay." BonBon muse, still he hides behind Mike. "I-I simple s-said, I was t-too mistaken f-for a girl."

"Sorry, but I kinda did too." Chica admit sheepish, she scratch her chin. "Your earlier form did have rosy cheeks and eyelashes."

BonBon lowers his head with a small frown. "... I'm not a girl..."

"If it's any comfort, people has mistaken me for a duck" Chica says oddly cheerful for this little fact. Mostly because she just didn't bother about such minor mistakes anymore.

Mike looks away, for he did mistake her for a duck, and a boy. He only began seeing Chica as girl and chicken after Jenna almost beat it into him. She could be rather scary when she wants to...

"Anyway, let's find a good name to our new family member!" Chica beam and looks around. "Any suggestions?" Her purple eyes lands on Mike.

"Don't look at me, it was Rena who came on BonBon's." Mike nervously chuckle.

"What about something with a fox?" Spring asks, smiling kindly to Toy Foxy. "You are a fox after all."

"Sure, but the word fox has already been used." Toy Foxy nods at Foxy.

Freddy thinks for a little while, then smile to the white fox. "Not quit." She looks at him with confuse eyes. "There is another name: Vixen, that's a female fox."

Since where did Freddy know of the animal kingdom? Maybe some of the kids taught him or maybe it's just him being dumb. He do admit he's not the smartest person, but at least he should know a bit more than a animatronic that has lived inside a restaurant for all his life. Then again... And while Mike ponder over that this little observant..

Toy Foxy blinks at Freddy's small fact. "Vixen?" She thinks about it, then says smiling. "Then my new name will be Vixey. If Foxy don't mind I take after him." She mutter a bit flustered. That red one is the oldest and first build. To her relief, Foxy gives her a big smile. "Not at all, it suits you!"

"Thanks!" The newly named Vixey beam, happy he has accepted her name.

The other animatronics and single human smile at the two foxes, happy they both seems to like one another.

Vixey and BonBon spend a little quality time with the other animatronics, which is a good thing as they can better teach these two kid like animatronics how it is to be an entertainer.  
While they did that, it gives Mike the chance calling Steve and give his roommate a heads-up. "Hey, I'm coming home with another animatronic." Even there's no need, Vixey seems comfortable enough around the others. However, becoming friends with the older animatronics has never been the problem for her. It is the humans there is.

"Is that one like the bunny?" Steve asks dull on the other side.

Mike glance to Vixey watching Foxy telling one of his pirate stories on his ship. "Eh, no, first; this one is a fox, and second; she's way more confident than BonBon."

"She?"

"Yep, so; do you stay or are you going to sleep at some friends?" Mike asks while watching the two foxes interact with one another. He can't help but think of a older brother playing with his younger sister, that's really sweet.

"... I'm leaving." Steve groan over the phone. Snapping Mike back to the other human. "One monster is enough for me."

"Alright, I'm about to head home soon, sooo." Mike drags it out purposely, smirking as the other man groans louder.

"Fine, I'm leaving, sheesh. I think I like the moody Mike better. He wasn't this bossy.."

Mike grins "Too bad, now scram." And he hangs up on Steve. Laughing at his roommate's annoyance. He didn't really care, he's happy and that's what matters.  
He walks over to the pirate cove and the two cosplaying foxes. "Space for one more?" He asks them. Vixey and Foxy smiles.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

_And here he thought he would get a normal afternoon with the animatronics, like teaching them NOT to play around inside the kitchen. Chica was the worst under that point, apparently she has seen the cooks make food and now was copying them the best she could. Which meant a lot of mess for him to clean up. But the thought of a normal night, well that became none existing when he saw what or rather who was sitting inside the messy kitchen._

_Scott stared rather shocked at the withered yellow animatronic. And it stared back at him with its empty eye sockets. Neither man or animatronic knew how long they stared at one another like this. All they knew that it was the animatronic that broke the eye contract.  
It did that by disappearing into thin air._

_Scott jumped, for he honestly never saw that coming! And here he thought Marion was the only animatronic who had those ghostly power, apparently he was wrong. What was Fredbear doing here anyway?!_  
Last he heard about it and Spring bunny, both were thrown into storage. Better question; how the heck did that animatronic become just as ghostly as Marion?  
Scott breathed out air he didn't know he held, only to go into a pretty heavy coughing. It has somewhat gotten worse these past days. "I need a vacation..." He mused while stroking his sour chest from the coughing. It took him a while getting over the shock seeing that yellow bear, but when he calmed enough down. He decided he at least should try teaching these child acting animatronics that the doors were not toys! 

_These past days, he has been around them more often than usual and that surly has improved on their before fearful but very dangerous behavior. But that also meant they often tested how much he would let them, just like real children would._  
"Bonnie stop playing with the door!" Scott scowl at the bunny. "You'll break it and I don't want it can't close when the next night guard comes.." The last he muse to himself as he shove Bonnie out from the office, much to the bunny's annoyance.  
The bunny tried going into the office again, this time just to mess with his father. But Scott closed the door. So Bonnie began making faces through the window. Scott stared at the bunny, shaking his head with a smile. "Rascal..." He muse to the bunny.  
But Bonnie's messing around couldn't change the fact that Scott wasn't happy knowing that George has been looking for a new Night Guard. 

_Sure they were troubled by vandalism, but what was left to destroy anyway? That's Scott thoughts on it.  
Not to mention that there was nothing the Night Guard could do about it anyway, that person would have enough just staying alive! God he hope the one who gets hired won't end up as the last one..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup I am not calling Toy Foxy for Mangle. how I made her, she will hate that name. 
> 
> comments are always welcome


	36. Chapter 36

A day like any other, except this day the restaurant is celebrating a birthday. But that isn't unusual either, holding birthdays is part of their business, especially when many kids loves celebrating birthday here. Holding a birthday is a busy business, and Mike's happy he has gotten off the hook being the security guard and thus has more time with the kid acting Toys, such as teaching them good behavior and sometimes he brings them movies to watch over his laptop.

Chiara especially like watching movies and have really gotten inspired by them.  
Spy movies inspires her the most.  
So today, she's on a mission, and this little mission makes her go out to the dining room and sneak unsuspected to the Parts and Service, most of the items she needs are in there. She is a bit hesitant though. Chiara might not have suffered as much as the others (pretty much everyone ignored her and she was just as good ignoring them) she still did not want to push her luck around any human. But she really wants get those items

So agent Chiara waits for an opening inside the enemy line and the moment appears as the her fellow agents who are adept fooling the enemy by getting every humans (enemy) attention to them as they begin speaking. Agent Chiara swiftly makes her move. The movies she has seen shows there is no room for hesitating. She gets inside the Parts and Service, but do not let her guard down.  
The boss of her agency has said there is a unknown creature inside this place. No one knows it is friendly or deadly, so her boss suggested it is best she stays clear from it. Agent Chiara have no wishes to disobey her boss and keeps hidden in the darkness and as quietly she can, sneaks towards her prize: the Toolbox.  
She reaches out for it, but freeze as her wing accidently knock over gears and the noise from the falling gears reveal her location to the unknown creature.

Inside the hidden room of the Parts and Service, Marion is checking if the robot human bodies needs repair. The noise inside the original room makes him turn away from his little project. Someone is sneaking around and he do not want unwelcome visitors nosing around.  
He teleports into the other room, thinking it to be a human, but there's no human. A bit confused, the puppet lands on the floor, unknowingly; right beside Chiara's hiding spot.  
Marion scans the room, even peeks outside the door to the party room, but since he can't find anything suspicious. He have to admit that the parts can sometimes, well; just fall. He teleports back to the hidden room, although a bit more wary now.

Agent Chiara lets out a sigh of relief, that was a bit too close for her own taste. She do not dare take the items she needs in this danger zone, so she takes the whole box and sneak out as quickly as she dare out from the room. Outside the "lion's cave" the agent quickly runs back to base, but her mission is not over. She has to leave her safety zone one more time.

"What are you doing?"

Agent Chiara turns to... umm well can she call BonBon an agent as well? "I'm a secret agent." She tells the blue bunny in matter of fact.

BonBon blinks once, then asks. "Does that make me an agent too?" He has no idea what an agent is, but if Chiara is one, then he want to be one too.

"Are you good at not being spotted?" Chiara asks him.

BonBon nods slowly, pretty much all his short life has been staying out of sight.

Agent Chiara smiles and says. "Then you're an agent too." The bunny smiles and Chiara walks to the doors as she explain the new agent. "I finished the last mission, but I still need one more item."

"What item?" Agent BonBon asks and a bit hesitant walks over to the door as well.

Agent Chiara thinks about what item can be useful for a spy like them. "A cloak." She says, remembering that kind of item in one of the movies Mike has shown them.

"What's that?" BonBon asks confused.

"It makes you invisible. Like in that movie" Chiara explains, she can't remember the name of the movie though, but the cloak that made that boy disappear is pretty cool.

BonBon do remember that one. He looks out to the outgoing party, wondering out loud. "You think there is one out there?"

"Sure, we just have to find it!" Chiara smiles, positive there is a invisible cloak for them out in the 'enemy' line.

The young bunny scans the room for anything that just looks remotely like the cloak they saw in that movie. Then his eyes catches the many jackets hanging near the front door, one of them has the same blue color as the wall and he would've missed it if isn't for a black one behind it. BonBon points to this blue jacket. "Is that the Invisible cloak?"

Chiara follow his finger and sees the jacket, she smiles to him. "Good job agent BonBon, you found our target."  
She turns her blue eyes back to this jacket, smile fading. "Now we just have to get it.." And that's way more difficult than going to the Parts and Service. That room is just beside their base. While the invincible cloak is on the other side of the enemy's line. "It will be hard." She muse while scanning the room's possible hiding spots. "There is very little hiding spots for me and my colors will stand out."

"Why?" BonBon asks. "What's wrong with yellow?" He's pretty clueless why she complains about her colors.

Chiara giggle, but do explain her blue friend. "Nothing, it's just my yellow body will stand out in the blue colors of the walls." And nods to the many tables. "Same with white."

BonBon can see what she means, he turns his green eyes to the room again. He is really reluctant doing this, but... Well he is an agent and that means helping Chiara with this mission the best he can. "... I'm blue and white." He muse while glancing to her. "And I'm good at hiding too. So I can get it."

Chiara lets out a small gasp of surprise. This is so unlike him. "You will really do it?" She asks, truly touched by this new side of his.

"Y-Yes" BonBon gives her a weak smile. "I am an agent r-right?"

Chiara nods in agreement and tells him smiling. "If you get it, I will let you wear it first."

That's really nice of her BonBon thinks and with one long breath to calm himself. The young bunny walks out in the dining room. He do freeze a few seconds, overwhelmed by the many people he sees and fear they will notice and maybe hurt him. Fortunately his 'deer in the headlight' phase is short lived when he remind himself he is an agent and he's pretty sure they don't freeze like this.  
So by using his natural skills in hiding. BonBon sneaks across the room, he even uses the big crowd as his hiding place since he once noticed in the other location that people sometimes didn't see what's right in front of them if there's too many people around.  
He stays as far away from the children as possible for they practically can notice anything, well except when the older ones are playing.  
To BonBon's own surprise, he gets to the invisible cloak unnoticed, take it and quickly disappears again before anyone spots him.  
He gets back to the Game room and gets a delighted Chiara hug for his effort. "You are the best sneaker I have ever seen BonBon!"  
He simple smiles and hands her the cloak.

Chiara take the cloak and checks it. "It needs a few changes, but I got that covered." She takes the toolbox and fish out a needle and some thread. The young chicken then sits down and begins her work. BonBon sits down beside her, watching her sewing the cloak he got for her.

Just in that moment, Mike walks into the room to check on the kid animatronics. So far; everything seems fine, then his eyes catches that Chiara is sewing, which do take him by surprise. He has no idea she can sew. "What are you sewing?" He asks her curious.

Chiara and BonBon both jumps since none of them noticed him walking inside the room. "Chiara is making an invisible cloak" BonBon explains.

Mike nods, then realize that there is no fabric for Chiara to make a cloak so... Where did she get the fabric? "Can I see the cloak?" He ask the young chicken.

Chiara gives him a hard look and hide this "cloak" behind her body. "It is not done yet."

Please don't let this be another of her hogging behavior."I would still like to see it" Mike press her in a kind matter and do suspect what they have unknowingly done. His patience approach works and Chiara reluctant hands the cloak to him. Mike folds it out and quickly realize that the so called cloak is actually a customer's jacket. Before he can get it out from reach, Chiara grabs the jacket again. "I want it back now."  
But Mike won't let her get it. "You can't."

"It's our cloak!" Chiara cries heartbroken, exactly the same way she did when he wanted her to return Cakey back to Chica. "Me and BonBon worked so hard to get it!"

Mike sigh, he really hates making the Toys sad, but every child, be a real or animatronic has to know that they cannot get anything they want. "Chiara, BonBon, this cloak does not belong to you." He tells them, or mostly Chiara as she is the one making the biggest fuss about it.  
Both Chiara and BonBon blinks confused, so Mike explains: "This cloak is someone else's jacket. And whoever owns it will be really sad when they realize you took it. Like you would be sad if someone took one of your belongings." He looks down to the jacket. "I'm going to return the jacket back where it belong. And I want you two." He eyes them hard, but trying not to be angry. None of them didn't mean to steal. "To promise me, you will never take anything from that spot you found this one."

"...Do other people own those... jackets?" Chiara asks, beginning feeling bad for their mistake.

Mike nods. "Yes, and they all will get sad if you took their jackets." He repeat, just to be sure they understand.

"...We won't take them again." BonBon mutter, also feeling bad... tears appears at his eyes. "We only wants a invisible cloak...!"

Mike gives the bunny a small hug, and when BonBon calms down he suggests. "What about this? I will find you fabric so you can make your cloak. So long you don't take others jackets again." He adds, pretty sure this little story will be funny when they get older.  
"Sure!" both chicken and bunny agree and Mike sends them out to find something else they can kill the time with.

"How's it going?"

Mike turns away from BonBon and Chiara and to Sean walking into the room with a rather calm expression. "They are doing fine, but.. well." Except from the little thief mistake. "None of them do well around humans. Not to mentions." He looks to the Toys, and only Chiara and BonBon is interacting with one another. "Except from BonBon and Chiara, none of them do well with one another either."

Freddy/ Sean turns his bright blue eyes to the Toys. They are so unlike him and his friend, these four actually stays as far away from one another as possible. Only Chiara and BonBon are the exceptions, those two are never far from one another and both playing around the ball room.

"Did you know they were programmed to be like kids?" Mike asks Sean and makes the young manager snaps out from his thoughts. "I wonder if they will mature like us humans?"

Good question, although Sean thinks it is the disks they got from their father. Marion gave the Toys theirs before they got turned on, so, well, they will probably age mentally over time.

"Don't know." Sean both lie and says the truth, him and the others did mentally age. But he honestly has no idea if the Toys will do the same. "Guess time will tell."

Mike turns to him with a frown. "But won't this be a problem for you?" Sean gives him a questing look and the brown haired continue on his thoughts. "I mean, you did buy them to entertain the customers and they can't exactly do that if they are like kids."

Now that he mention it, Sean never really thought of it that way. "Haven't crossed my mind." He muse, thinking how to solve this problem. Well, they are like kids, so.. "Why not simple let them play with the children?" He suggests.

Mike blink, not sure of that idea as a good one... for the Toys well, they don't like humans!  
Sean didn't think to remember that, the young manager gives him smile. "Think about it, the Toys will have someone to play with and the customers kids surely will love have animatronics playmates." He glance to Toy Freddy who, to his surprise is watching him with a small glare. Not sure what the glaring is for, Sean chose ignoring the younger animatronic for now. "Of course someone has to keep them in check, just in case."

"You mean me." Mike rolls his eyes, still he lets out a small chuckle. "Why the hell not?"

"Hey, no cursing. This is a children restaurant." Sean frowns, although that turns to a confuse look as Mike suddenly starts laughing. "What?"

"You sounded just like Freddy there!" Mike laughs, he knows the bear's personality is after Sean, but it is still so weird when Sean or Freddy suddenly sounds like each other!

"Well, maybe you should listen to him more then." Sean scowl, although mostly startled how close this actually has been to revealing himself. Mike doesn't answer him, he's still too busy laughing. The young manager rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I did get your message— would you stop laughing!" And he whacks the other man over the head, snapping Mike our from his hysterical laughing.

"Auch!"

"Are you listing?"

"Now I am." Mike caress the sour spot with a small moan. "Are you training or something?" For that really hurt.

Sean smirks hands him a paper. "I found the address to the Toys last home, and got hang on the last security guard as well." To Mike's surprise, the curly haired male let out an annoyed groan "And getting that man to listen was harder than getting permission going inside."

"Why?"

Sean gives him a deadpan look. "He kept hanging up on me, he thought I was pulling a prank or something." He and Mike looks up when Toy Freddy suddenly sits down beside them, although still doing its best pretending they isn't there.  
Sean clears his throat and continue explaining Mike. "After a while, I convinced him I am the owner of the company... and then have to endure him treating to sue me..."

Mike winches, but can't help but chuckle for his friend's small misery. "Glad I'm not in your shoes pal. Say, how did you calm this guy down?" He asks curious how his childhood friend got this one off his back.

"I told him I had nothing to do with the last locations. He only got convinced when I told him my age." Sean explains while watching his brother play with Vixey near the half build slide. "Apparently he got so shocked that he forgot about suing me." He muse not one bit amused over that headache that other man gave him.

Mike lets out a small chuckle. "Not many in your age owns this big of a company, unless they have inherited it of course." Then without really turning away from Sean he gives Toy Freddy his phone so the younger bear can play with it.

"So I notice..." The young manager mutter deadpan. He clears his throat. "Anyway, he did agree on showing you around the place and answer any question you might have. On one condition though."

Mike blinks, somehow getting a bad feeling about this. "And that is?"

Sean lets out a sigh. "That I will hire him... " He looks into Mike's grey-blue eyes. "Mike, I am very hesitant agreeing on these terms. The only employer needed is a security guard and you know how much I go into safety."

"I know." And Mike is happy Sean is so fussy about security, none of them wants another incident like what happened to them and their three friends. Although he do needs to remind Sean that the Toys is not Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy and as it seems now; they cannot be trusted around humans. Speaking of the Toys. Mike turns his eyes over to Toy Freddy who is busy playing on the phone, the human do quickly turn back to Sean with the suggestion. "What about I see how this guy is. If you don't like how I describe him, then give him a small job."

The disguised bear thinks about this, then nod. "Alright, I might not trust this guy, but I do trust your judgment." He turns around to leave the room. "The meeting with this other security is tomorrow." and adds with a hard but teasing tone. "Don't be late."

"Yes mom." Mike laughs. The other male simple rolls chuckling his eyes and leaves. Mike turns back to Toy Freddy, for even though this one haven't imprinted on him, Toy Freddy do seems kind enough.


	37. Chapter 37

Mike drives to the once 'New and Improved' Freddy Fazbear Pizza in his and Steve's car. It is quite a drive, about an hour or so before he will be there. So to kill a bit of this boring drive Mike turns on the radio and enjoys the music. However, about halfway, Mike notices some strange sounds from the back. He turns off the radio and can swear the sounds comes from the trunk, he has an idea what it might be... but he so hope he's wrong.  
He stops at a lone parking lot, steps out from the car and open the trunk. He groans loudly of who is in there. "Theo! What the he.. heck are you doing here?!" He stops himself from cursing, Freddy will kill him if this child bear learns such words from him. The light brown animatronic shrugs inside the trunk, looking as if he didn't fully think ahead in this plan.

"Why did you sneak in my car?"

Another shrug.

This is getting old fast. "Theo."

"That's not my name." The bear suddenly says, in fact this is the first time he speaks, but it doesn't really take Mike by surprise how childish this one's voice is. All the Toys sounds and act like kids, what did take Mike by surprise is this one saying: "I'm Toy Freddy."

Shaking off this surprise, Mike asks the bear in disbelief. "You prefer being called Toy Freddy?" The others hates their earlier names.

Again the shrug.

Mike sight, this one is harder than any of the others. Because this bear doesn't want to tell what is wrong! "Look, you can't sneak with me like this. You belong back at the restaurant." Toy Freddy doesn't answer him, instead fiddling with something in his hands.  
Mike fight the urge to groan, he's getting annoyed of this one ignoring him. "Are you listing to me?"

"Not really." Toy Freddy mutter, the dark blue eyes meets his more grayish blue. "You humans rarely makes any sense."

"So you have a problems with humans?" Mike ask, again not really surprised over Toy Freddy has a problem with humans. The others has that as well.

"You're can be entertaining, I guess."

This comment made Mike raise a brow. Did Toy Freddy simple sees human as something to kill the boredom, quite different from the others. They fear the humans, well except from Vixey, she just don't like them. Anyway, back to the main issue. "Why did you sneak with me?"

Shrug.

Okay, that's it. "I'm taking you back, come on; out." Mike pulls Toy Freddy out from the trunk and got quite the surprise when the human size bear suddenly lungs at him with a growl. On the ground, Mike stare frighten right into a pair of black eyes, this is not good! Toy Freddy lets out a robotic screech and looks like he's about to tear Mike's face off!  
In pure instinct, the human kicks the bear away and luckily the pain snaps Toy Freddy out from his killer bot mode. He's still glaring though. "Stupid human!"

"You're the one trying to kill me!" Mike retorts, both angry and scared of the past scene.

The hair on Toy Freddy's neck raises like an angry dog. "Only because you keep hurting me!"

"I thought you found us humans entertaining!"

"Only when you're not hurting me!" Toy Freddy growls and gets on his feet. "First you are friendly, tells me I am the new star, tells me I am the leader. Then you get violent and laugh at our misery, next you're again nice and suddenly you freaking attack us! Can you stupid humans decide already?!"

Mike stares shocked at the angry animatronic bear. Toy Freddy lets out a roar in frustration. "And the old ones aren't any better! Just stop being so... random!" And he runs off.

Slowly, Mike gets on his feet, shocked over how much frustrations Toy Freddy is dealing with. Silently, Mike takes his phone and writes to Sean: 'Toy Freddy is with me, will bring him back tonight.'  
And with it sent, he walks out to find the enraged bear. It didn't take him long find Toy Freddy, fortunately the bear hasn't run too far away. Watching him, Mike gets a feeling this one almost expects someone will come for him. The young animatronic sits in plain sight, sometimes looking up, scans the area as if looking for something or rather someone.

"Theodore.."

Toy Freddy looks back, and Mike can swear he can see surprise but also relief in those dark blue eyes, then they narrow. "That's not my name."  
Mike walks over to him, eyes soften. "Thought it would give you an identity. But if you prefer Toy Freddy, then I can't force the other name on you."

Toy Freddy hugs his legs, for several and rather painful moments, he sits like this. Then finally, the bear looks up to him, muttering. "I'm not a toy.. and... I'm not Freddy." He still can't decide if he looks up to the older bear or if he hate Freddy being so.. perfect.

Mike snaps Toy Freddy out from his thoughts by offering him his hand, giving the young bear a smile. "I know." He don't know the struggle Theo is dealing with, but he will help the best he can.

Theo hesitate, mostly because he has no idea what this gesture means. But he do take the hand and Mike helps him on his feet and then walks back to the car. Theo follows him silently, trying to decide if him opening up was such a good idea?

Mike quickly notices the troubled look on young one's face, but first he wants to know. "Why did you sneak into the car?" He asks, not in an angry tone though.

"I..." Tears appears in Theo's eyes, but he tries his best hiding it. "I want to go home..." If he even can call that place his hone, but... it's the only place he know.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Toy Freddy woke up and began looking confused around in this sudden new world. The place was huge and somewhat cheerful looking, he decided he kinda like it. He turned his head and saw three others, he's not sure what they are though, but they seem nice. He took a step towards them, however as he wasn't used to this body, he fell flat on his face._

_The three others blinked and much to Toy Freddy's sadness and annoyance, the yellow one began laughing. Trying ignoring this embarrassment, he got on his feet and tried saying hello, but all what came out from his mouth; "Hello everyone! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizza! I am-" He shut his mouth, holding his hands over it. Shocked over these so foreign words came out from his mouth. They felt wrong, not like his words. He looked to the three others, the white one tried to speak, but almost the same words came out. The blue and yellow tried the same, but it seems their words weren't their own either._

_Toy Freddy felt sad over this fact, still he want the best out from this. He tried getting to know these three better, but it only ended confusing them. In fact, he didn't know what the heck he was doing half the time. He didn't know how to communicate without using his mouth and after several tries. He tried finding something they could play with, but was unsuccessful. There was a corner filled with toys but Toy Freddy was too scared going near the spot where this black one with the white face reside. Something about it, well it scared him. So the toys that looked kinda like them was off limit._

_Their first work day was weird and pretty stressful as the employees wanted them to do things, expected the Toys knew what they wanted, but because neither Toy Freddy nor the others knew what they wanted, the humans got angry. Yet didn't do anything to them as they were the 'stars' of the show. But after a week, the humans began getting a bit violent since the Toys still couldn't do whatever they wanted from them._

_Things didn't get better when Toy Freddy found those old and scary looking ones inside that room, well the big brown one didn't look so bad. That's why Toy Freddy only wanted that one out from the room, but the others were too stupid to understand he only wanted the brown one! He quickly regretted going inside that room after it proved these bigger scary ones was trying to hurt them. Toy Freddy went hostile to those four, happy the three others that looks kinda like him followed his example. He thought that was the point where they would bond, but he was wrong. Sure at day they sang together on the scene, but at night, they kept for themselves. The white was getting torn apart by the humans and was in too much pain to notice anyone. The blue one kept hiding away all the time and the yellow one simple wandered around, ignoring everyone. So Toy Freddy turned to the humans, sure they were kinda mean to him, but he needed company!_

_Well, the humans did keep his need for company down to a durable level. Especially one of them, that person was most of the time nice to him, but other times he was really mean. The man liked hitting him over the head, laughing at his appearance, but he never send him away when Toy Freddy went over to him. So of course, he learned from this one. And that truly began to show when he one day made another human fall by making him trip. The others and the one he bonded to began laughing, not at Toy Freddy, but at the human. And the man he bounded to was again nice to him, spoke to him with a smile. It felt good, so Toy Freddy kept doing it. The humans quickly got annoyed by his increasing bad behavior, but the one he bounded to showed Toy Freddy that glaring them down would make them back away. The one he bounded kept on encouraging him in being bad and if Toy Freddy got sad, the man would get angry. Toy Freddy quickly learned that showing emotions or weakness was a bad idea. This hole he was feeling made him even worse. Still he kept to this man, after all he was the only one who made him feel just a bit happy._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Home? Mike thinks confused over Theo's words. Isn't the new location his home? Or.. oh... Theo doesn't consider that place as home. Mike's eyes soften in this small realization. "You never got any relationship with any of the others, did you?"

"...No— and why should I?" Theo suddenly burst out in anger, startling the man. "The others don't want anything to do with me." He turns away, he do not want to show this man how much it hurt. He do try to ignore his feelings and sneer. "I don't need them anyway." But, for in reality.. he don't want to be alone... that's why he wants to go 'home.' To find the one he bounded to.

Mike of course did not know the reason, but he can see that going back is somehow very important for Theodore.  
He sits gently a hand on Theo's shoulders, making the bear look up to him. "No one wants to be alone, trust me." He make Theo sit into the car. "I have been lonely for years, and it's no fun." He closes the door and walks to the driver seat. When inside, Mike starts the car and drive off, out on the road again, Theo mutter softly. "No.. it isn't..."  
Mike glance to the light brown bear. "I'll let you come along, but I won't be so forgiving the next time." He warn Theo firmly, but didn't get the answer he wants.

"Yeah, whatever..." Theo rolls his eyes.

"And would you drop that attitude?" Mike asks him annoyed. "It's getting on my nerves." He prefer the fierce but still uncertain side of him. The aggressive bratty side of him is just plain annoying.

Theo lets out a somewhat amuse snort, once again back to his aggressive behavior. "What are you gonna do about it? Reprogram me?" He shoots Mike a spiteful glare. "Dismantle me into pieces? You go ahead, and we'll see who first lose all their parts."

Talking about being fearsome, and Mike's not sure that's just words or a real threat. But not wanting to lose this fight of guts, Mike returns to the look as calm he can. "I got an better idea." And before Theo can react, Mike turns him off. Yeah, he knows that's a cheap move, but he can't really dare letting this one proving his threat to be true while driving. Theo is a dangerous animatronic and Mike cannot defend himself against this one. He will help Theo, but not here.  
And back to the subject before the interruption: Mike turns on the radio.

_  
About a half hour later, Mike arrives at the once New and Improved Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Before stepping out he turns Theo on, but and before the said bear can get up and follow; Mike locks the car. Much to the young bear's huge annoyance.  
"Oh come on!" Theo shouts furies inside the car, glaring lasers at the man. "Let me out or... I break the glass!"

Mike returns the glare. "Do that and I will turn you off for good." He's got about enough with this one, not to mention he will get a field trip with Steve if he returns with the car broken.  
His own little threat works, for Theo growling lowers his fisted hands.  
"You can stay in there and think about your behavior." Mike remarks and leave before Theo can come up with a counter.  
Near the building, the man lets out a sight over this mental battle between him and Theo. "What an annoying brat.." Sure Theo seems like a nice kid... When's he's not trying to be so darn mean.  
Mike stops at the door and checks if the door is unlocked; it is. With one last look to Theo, (who glares at him inside the car) Mike walks into the building.  
This is a rather big place, way bigger than the others Freddy's that has existed, but the new one seems about to beat this place in size with the new Game room expansion. Mike is surprised that there is still signs of this place being open. Banners with the words 'Happy Birthday' are still hanging and prop presents are placed almost at every corner of. All of those thing are still in pretty good shape, only the balloons are long inflated. Drawings from children and other child made objects hangs around on the walls. However, Mike can see what the animatronics meant that this place only looks happy at first glance. Maybe it's just him, but he can almost feel something cold inside these walls, and it's not the wind. He scans around, getting a strange feeling he's being watched.

"Hey! Are you that kid who want to look at this hellhole?"

Mike jumps startled and turns around. A man in middle forties or around that age walks up to him, Mike is not entirely sure of age for this man looks way older with those almost dead looking green eyes. Most of the man's blond hair is hidden under a black cap. The man stops before Mike, and he looks quite angry over something. "Well?" And he sounds angry too.

"Oh um, yes. I'm Mike" Mike then offers the older man his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you—"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald." The man simple says and completely ignores the polite greeting from Mike. "Let's get this over with." And the man Jeremy walks deeper into the building.

Mike follows, he getting annoyed again. "And here I thought I only have to deal with one jerk..." He muse under his breath, at least Theo isn't around for the moment.

"What was that?" Jeremy asks.

"Oh nothing." Mike looks away, trying see if he can change to topic. Pissing someone off right from the get-go is usually a really bad idea. Oh he know."Say, how was the animatronics in—"

"They are gone." The blond interrupts again and he looks rather relieved for the fact too. "Thanks the heavens for that. Can't believe there are people who likes those bunch of monsters."

Ignoring most of what Jeremy said, Mike asks the other former night guard. "Did they hunt you at night?"

"Well... not really." Jeremy scratches his neck, seemly unsure, but that quickly changes to an angry outburst. "But it's not normal they all began walking around! Especially not the old ones!"

Old ones? Is he speaking of the gang? "When you say 'old ones' is it Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy you speak about?" Mike asks.

"No I'm speaking of Santa Claus." Jeremy remarks flatly, completely ignoring Mike annoyed frown. The blond snorts "Of course I'm speaking about them."

Mike rolls his eyes. "No need to get angry." He has enough in Theo's anger issue thank you very much.

"I can speak whatever the hell I want kid." Jeremy muse dryly, he takes a cigarette pack up from his pocket. "I doubt you have any idea how those bastards can be when the clock hit midnight."

"Trust me I can." Mike says, and explain calmly. "I was night guard for the other location." Seemly the only thing he and Jeremy has in common.

"Really? So, how were they?" Jeremy asks seemly laidback of this conversation and about to light his smoke.  
"Well, they tried to kill me." The blond drops his cigarette, staring at Mike in disbelief, more so as the brown haired shrugs as if it isn't such a big deal. "Freddy almost caught me once, fortunately the time hit six before he did. You say they didn't act hostile here?" Mike asks, remembering from the gang this is the place where they began losing their sanity.

"Are you some kind of adrenaline junkie?" Jeremy asks, still staring in disbelief at Mike.

"No, why?" Mike ask. Not sure why the blond is looking as if he's dealing with a maniac.

"For you are fucking taking that 'they tried to kill me' way too calmly!" Jeremy shouts.

Oh, guess he is. He's not sure, but they never meant to hurt him or anyone else. "I know the reason, so I can't really blame them for defending themselves." Jeremy's face of 'he's freaking insane' didn't disappear, quite the contrary. Mike rolls his eyes and think it's about time changing the subject, again. "You didn't answer my question; did they ever get openly hostile?"

"Only once, but before that.." Jeremy scratch his neck again. "I didn't exactly walk up to them and ask like that maniac to Scott did."

"Whose Scott?" And why did that name sound so familiar? "He hung around the animatronics?"

"Sure." Jeremy lit his smoke. "He loved those monsters, Foxy was his favorite though."

"I can see why" Mike smiles, that fox is a human magnet.

"Well, I hate that thing. Mostly the son of a bitch to Mangle." Jeremy grumble, he blinks as he notices the angry look from the younger man. "You would too if that mess of parts bit you!" He snap angry, mostly because that darn thing has made him so paranoid he keeps looking up to the ceiling!

That outburst took Mike by surprise. "She bit you?"

Jeremy frowns. "I would've asked why you call it for a she, but I honestly don't give a shit. So here's my little horror story: I was placed on a Day shift, pretty unusual; Scott has the Day Shift, all I know he called me and asked me to take his place at some crappy birthday party and also keep an eye out for the Toys. He kept blabbering about the Toys are acting, I don't know, weirder than usual. Anyway, he wanted to speak with the manager about it and thus he couldn't stay on his post. As a moron, I agreed on looking after the Toys. Next thing I know; Mangle comes down from the ceiling. And just to my luck, that monster bit me right in the head!"

"...Wow, I mean, I'm sorry you have to go through that." Mike muse, he is aware how much pain Vixey was in and she told she did remember biting someone. He just never thought he would meet the one she bit. At least Jeremy seems fine, and really pissed but Mike can't really blame him.

"And that's not the worst part." Jeremy trash his finish smoke on the tile floor.

There's more? Mike is almost afraid hearing what else than getting bit happened to this man.

The blond continue on his little story. "That ass to Vincent, another of my old co-workers." He adds to Mike. "He gave me a Toy Foxy plush as 'Get better gift' and kept joking that Mangle bit my frontal lope off. Why you ask?" And snorts loudly. "Because I was fucking pissed!"

At least Jeremy didn't end up as a wreck, Mike would if he were in his shoes. But it seems Jeremy didn't leave the whole deal unscathed. Mike can spot a single scar on the blonds' side of the head and he's pretty sure there are several others under that cap. Vixey sure did a number on him...

Jeremy continues his temper tantrum speech and Mike just let him, it seems the blond needs to blow off some steam. "To make it worse, Scott truly thought that bastard to Vincent's stupid lie was the truth. So he began blaming himself. I never got the changes telling him it was just one of Vincent's cruel jokes, the place closed down before I could leave the hospital." Jeremy sight, finally calming a bit down. "Too bad for I really want to kick that bastard to Vincent's ass. Oh and I feel bad I wasn't the one taking those freaking animatronics to the scrap yard." He added spiteful.

"Wait what?" Mike blinks, for a moment there he didn't really listen, but he sure do now. Heard he Jeremy right, the Toys has been on a scrap yard? "I thought they got thrown into storage." Goldie and Spring got put into storage, so Mike simple thought the Toys ended up the same way.

"Nope, they got scrapped" Jeremy says rather uncaring, or maybe even a little.. happy? "The manager refuse having them around after their little berserk. Why he chose keeping the older ones is beyond me." At least they could overpower the Toys if they lost their freaking minds.

That would explain why only Freddy and friends was around in that other location, but.. how did they end up at the Freddy's he work at now? Did Sean's new family just happens to buy the company and know of all the animatronics there has been around locations? Apparently so.

"By the way;" Jeremy glance to the younger man. "I didn't know old Freddy Fazbear had a son."

"Huh?" Mike blinks, is he speaking about the animatronic? Last he checked, Freddy doesn't have any son build.

"The old manager, his name was Freddy Fazbear." Jeremy explain annoyed.

"Oh, I thought you spoke about the animatronic." Mike says sheepish.

Jeremy snorts. "Yeah, most people do. So, is this Frederick Fazbear his kid?" He repeat the question.

"No, he told me he was adopted by one of the company's CEO."

"Strange." The blond muse, but then shakes his head. "Anyway, is this one a dirt-bag as well?" For the former Freddy Fazbear was a huge dirt-bag.

Mike have heard stories from the animatronic of how their former manager was, none of them were very good though. "Frederick is a good guy; a very close friend of mine as well." Although he do prefer his friend's childhood name: Sean.

"Then you will defend him no matter what." Jeremy remarks laidback, he picks up another smoke. "Guess I have to decide on my own when I meet him."

Now that he mention it. "Why do you want to be hired at Freddy's? Clearly you don't like the place."

Jeremy sighs extinguishes the half done smoke. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Very well, I'm only working at Freddy's because it's the only way I can keep my brother's memory alive, you see." Jeremy eyes him, for the first time; he looks sad. "He died nineteen years ago, in one of the other locations."

"How did he die?" Mike asks and beg this case won't be another murder incident.

Jeremy sight. "His suit killed him. Two of the animatronics were hybrid, they could be worn as suits. My brother wore the bunny. We called it Spring bunny." He chuckle a little of the memory of him and his brother almost fighting for that bunny's name, Martin won that argument. "He loved his job so much, he loved making people smile and when he died... well.." Jeremy looks up to the ceiling, even today, it still hurt... probably always will. "A part of me died too."

Seems like him and Jeremy has one more thing in common, they both know about losing—wait a moment, Spring bunny?... Oh god.. He can't image how Spring must've felt when his body actually crushed someone. Explains why why Spring sometimes looks so heartbroken.

"— no idea why I still work at this hell hole, but I do." Jeremy finishes, not noticing Mike's haven't really been listing since he mentioned about his brother's death. The brunette blinks and turns his attention back to the blond.  
"So your boss or friend, whatever, he better keep his word." Jeremy warns Mike, he might hate this place, but he's only doing this for his brother's sake and memory.

"Don't worry, he will." Mike muse a bit distant. "Excuse me." And he leaves the blond.  
Jeremy blinks confused, then shrugs and calls after the man. "I'll be in the office!" Not sure if Mike heard that or not.

The brunette walks outside, he needs some fresh air of what Jeremy unknowably has told him. It seems that even Spring and maybe even Goldie has killed someone, although he's pretty sure it wasn't on purpose, just like Freddy and the others.  
Mike blinks, getting the sensation someone is staring at him. He turns his eyes to the car and has to fight the urge of bursting into laugher of this scene.  
Peeking up from the car door, Theo stare intensely out like some fluffy stalker. The stare doesn't seems malicious though, which is good. Maybe this bear has learned his lesson.  
Mike walks over to the car, unlock and opens the door. Theo stalks out, refusing meeting the man's eyes. "Any remarks?" Mike asks as he closes the door.

"... I hate you." Theo grumble, giving the man a glare. Mike simple crosses his arms, sure Theo can be dangerous but it's rather hard getting intimidated by the Toys when he has been dealing with Freddy and gang when they were out for the kill.  
"Now that's settled. Here's the deal." Theo groan annoyed but Mike ignores him. "I will let you come inside, but there is a human in there and I don't want him to see you."

"Why?" Theo asks, not looking very interested in the matter.

"He might hurt you— and before you give me that stupid remark you're not scared." Mike interrupts himself. He gives Theo a firm glare. "You're right, you have no reason to be scared but remember this; if you reveal your sentience to the wrong people or hurt someone. Your new manager might not be able to save you from the scrap yard."

Theo looks away, trying his best not looking scared, for he is scared; scared of ending up on the scrap yard again.  
He doesn't remember much of the place, only the fear and despair he felt.

"You understand?"

Theo simple nods, but it seems good enough for Mike. "Alright, let's go" And the bear follows the human inside his old home. Looking at it now, he didn't feel as comfortable he thought he would. Just looking around made him remember all the stressful parties and terrified nights in his short lifespan. He jumps of something on his left shoulder, he realize he has moved closer to Mike. The human gives him a pitiful look, annoyed Theo steps away from him. "I'm not scared." He don't needs anyone's pity.  
And the look is gone, Mike rolls his eyes. "If you say so, do you know where the office is?" The human ask.  
Theo leads him to it, but stops as a flashing light appears. The young bear stops an old fright returns, the few times he has ever gotten close to that room, he always saw something... He's not sure what it is. Only that the mere sight makes him really scared.

"Something wrong?" Mike asks, noticing the horror in the young animatronic's eyes. Theo backs away from the corridor. "I'm not going further, not with the Purple Man in there."

"The Purple Man?" Mike raise a brow of the name, why would Theo call anyone purple? The Night Guard's uniform is blue, not purple.

Theo nods slowly. "That's what I call that thing." He's not sure why, but seeing that thing makes him think of something strange and terrifying. A figure standing over him, covered in dark purple spots and eyes piecing right into his. The young bear shakes the image off, turns around. "You're on your own." And he's off.

Mike watch Theo runs off for a little moment, wondering if this 'purple man' he speaks about is the same thing the gang called a nightmare. Maybe, for it sure heck scares Theo. This whole nightmarish subject wouldn't be so bad if not for one crucial detail: the nightmarish thing just happens to be the Night Guard! That glitch has kept the animatronics away, but Mike knows far too well that this trick won't help in the long run. The other location was proof of that. Walking to the office, Mike notices that this office is quite different from the one he was inside in the other location. This office has no doors, now that he thinks about it. He hasn't see any doors anywhere in this place, well except from the Parts and Service door. "Why does this place have no doors?" He asks the blond who sits behind the office table.

"Beats me." Jeremy shrugs, he rests his feet on the desk filled with plush toys of the animatronics. "Maybe they don't give a shit about privacy? That's my thought on it." He takes one of the plush's, the one looking like Bonnie. "Scott however, he said it was as a safety measure or something."

"Why?" Mike ask, although he is getting the idea of why. This place did get build a few years after— he gasps when the blond suddenly throws the plush Bonnie at him with. "Don't know, and I don't care."  
Sitting the plush down onto the table again, Mike can't help but remark. "You don't care about much do you?"

"I stopped caring about this freaking company when they gave me the sappy excuse that this is the safest place on the planet." The blond snorts loudly. "Safety my ass, my brother would still be alive if they thought a bit more about safety. " Jeremy let out a dark laugher. "Wanna hear something funny? Rumors has it that several kids has died here and their spirits are haunting the place till this day, seeking for their killer... Hey are you alright?" He blinks, noticing how uncomfortable Mike suddenly looks. "Relax, it's just a ghost story." He looks away. "Probably Vincent who started this stupid rumor."

"... It's not a rumor."

"Hm?" Jeremy looks back to Mike. "Kid, I am aware the company is awfully good keeping crap under the rug, but." He takes his feet down from the desk, giving the younger man a serious look "I doubt they will get so low hiding murder."

Well, they did. Mike glance sad to the man. "Those kids getting killed... they were my friends..."

Jeremy's jaw drops. "Holy shit." Shaking his head. "I thought that nerve wreck was joking."

Okay, what is he talking about now? "What are you rambling on about?"

"Not long after I started working here, Scott told me a story about a bunch of murdered children and the animatronics refuse letting anyone hurt the children. Some explanation of why they kept glaring at us adults." Jeremy scratch his neck, admitting. "I brushed it off because he made it sound like the animatronics are alive."

Oh he will get a field trip when he realize this Scott has been more than correct. "Don't you like him?" Mike asks, and even he has never met this Scott, the man do sounds like a nice guy.

"No, no I think he's a nice guy, but, you know." Jeremy makes a crazy sign at his head. "He got a few screw loose."

You kinda have to when you hang around with a bunch of sentient animatronics. According to the gang and Jeremy's story. It seems this Scott did figure out the animatronics are sentient on his own, could this Scott be the Phone Guy? For the Phone guy also seems to aware of the animatronics awareness. Mike sure hope Scott isn't the Phone Guy, to think the thing you care about is the same who killed you... unfortunately stuff like that do happen.

Jeremy clears his throat, snapping Mike back to reality. "Back to the topic in hand; you got any questions?"

"Yes, I do actually." Mike walks to the desk and only briefly scan he scans the different plushies of the animatronics. "Do you have any pictures of the Toys?"

"That's them on that poster." The blond nods towards a poster. Mike turns around and blinks, he has seen these forms before. In that dream Marion gave him. "So it was their former shapes.."

"Excuse me?" Jeremy ask, not fully getting the younger ones words.

And Mike doesn't feel like explaining he's getting strange visions from a sentient and supernatural marionette. "Never mind, mind if I look a bit around?" He asks the older man, for well. "I can always ask you more question when Frederick hires you."

"I am so looking forward to that..." Jeremy mutter in loud irony, but do permit Mike in looking around. "It's not like there's anything worth you can steal."

Oh how trusting this one is... Mike rolls his eyes and leaves the blond. He takes a quick look inside every room, but he don't find anything interesting.  
He do pick up a prop Freddy head inside the Parts and Service, it feels a bit strange looking at this mask now and think of Freddy back in the new restaurant. His old mask looks so different to the more life-like he has now, then again. It seems Freddy and the others has gone through many upgrades over the years. Mike scans rest of this room and spot something in the corner of the room. It's is a withered plush/animatronic of Spring, although this one looks kinda scary with its beady eyes and small sharp teeth. Mike stares a few seconds at this scary plush, wondering who in their right mind would make such an animatronic with sharp teeth? He throws the head away and leaves the room.  
To his surprise, Theo did actually do what he told him. The animatronic has kept himself completely hidden, even Mike has trouble finding the human sized bear. "Theo?" Mike turns around from the sounds to his left and spots a pair of eyes behind one of the prop present boxes. "We're leaving soon." He says and blinks when Theo slowly takes up a small bag with something colorful inside. "Can I take these with me?" The bear ask surprisingly nice.

It do take Mike off guard, but he do welcome that small change. "What is it?"

"Balloons."

Sure, why not? Now he asked so nicely. "Of course, but you need to share them with the others." Mike tells him, he doesn't get really any response, only some grumbling words and Theo stalks off. Probably to find more stuff laying around.  
Mike rolls chuckling his eyes and walks back to the office, telling Jeremy he got what he came for.

"Does it mean I can go home now?" Jeremy asks with a bored voice.

Mike simple nods, stepping away as the blond get us from the chair. "Great, let's go."

"Just one question."

Jeremy glance back to him, looking rather annoyed. "What now?"  
And Mike points at the plushies on the desk. "Can I take those with me?"

"If you like, it's not like I'm going to miss them." Jeremy brush him off and leaves. "Close the door after you when you leave."

"Sure." Mike muse, but first: the plushies. He searches through the office and happy he find a bag big enough for the plushies. Stuffing them into the bag, Mike stops when he suddenly feels like being watched. If it's Marion he will punch that puppet in the... He looks up and would've screamed if not he's taken by so much surprise of what is staring at him at the corner of the office.

It's a shadowy bunny, staring at him with completely white eyes. Mike blinks, and the shadow bunny is gone. What. The. Hell?  
Pretty creepy out by now, Mike swiftly leaves the office and out to find Theo. "Time to go now." He call and Theo walks out from a room where a huge present box is located. Mike can't help but smile, for it seems he's not the only one with the idea taking toys back home. Theo has several plushies in his arms and another bag with balloons.  
This somewhat adorable scene from Theo, Mike calms down and offer the animatronic his bigger bag. "I'll carry them."

Theo hesitate, but do put his newfound treasures into the bag. He gives the human a annoying frown as Mike suddenly pets him behind his ears. "Stop that." He growls, he do not want to admit it but it felt rather nice.

Mike simple gives him a smile, then with one look towards the office. They both leaves the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really planning on making all chapters this long since I do have trouble looking for grammar mistakes if the chapters gets too long, so sorry if I have too many grammar mistakes.
> 
> Do you like Toy Freddy and his personality, What's that? You thought he would be like Freddy, ah no. I have noticed many other writers has done that, maybe made Toy Freddy a bit more laidback than Freddy. well Goldie already has that personality quirk, so why not have a bear who is not a good leader and rather bratty?  
> oh and the name Theodore or Theo for short is Toy Freddy's new name. I got it from Freddy's tune the Toreador March, then I realized I wrote it wrong about halfway through... so I said something like this: "screw it! his name is Theodore!" sure I could've went with Teddy as many calls him. ha ha yeah he might look like a teddy bear, but Theo sure doesn't ACT like one.
> 
> and I have introduced Jeremy Fitzgerald and he's well... a complete jerk! but I kinda like that. and just a reminder, my fanfic does not follow the game storyline. so no one never lost their frontal lope. sure Vixey did bite Jeremy, but that only pissed him off. I have made a few hints of this through the story of what relation he had with Spring or rather, when Spring was human.


	38. Chapter 38

Back at the restaurant, about the same time Mike told over the sms that he got a store-away who happens to be Theo. Freddy have to admit he is quite annoyed over that stunt, but he's sure Mike can handle that one. Besides he has something he needs to finish and today is the best day doing it.  
"Mike has Toy Freddy." Freddy says and turns to his brother.

Goldie nods letting out a sigh of relief. "Good, so." The golden bear crosses his arms to the brown bear. "What is with that look of yours?" He did notice the faintly smug look on Freddy's face and wonder what his brother is up to.

Freddy simple gives Goldie a smile. "Just planning going out with my friends."

"Oh huh?" Goldie mutter, not convinced. Mostly because he gets a bad feeling about this and his feeling is rarely wrong. "And where are you planning on going?" He asks. But Freddy do not answer, he simple gives his brother a smile, changes to his human form and leaves with his friends.

On the way to this unknown location, Foxy intentionally falls behind along with Freddy, asking the usual bear in a whisper. "Did he suspect anything?"

Freddy eyes his red haired friend. "Yeah, but at least he can't meddle with our little plan."

"Good." Foxy nods and both him and Freddy glance to Chica as she trot up beside them, asking Freddy with a faint smile. "So fearless leader; what is the place you wants to show us?"

Freddy smile. "You'll see."  
The place appears to be a fair, which came to the city yesterday and Freddy just knows that this place will be very interesting for them all now they can freely can look around without being suspected for other than four humans.

"I remember reading about this back in the Storehouse." Chica says while she scans the many things people sells around her. "But I never thought I one day would come to a fair."

Freddy admit he never thought he would too, but it seems that small dreams do come true if you're just a little patience. And keep a close eye on the local news.  
"Well, we're here now, so what about get the best out of it." He suggested to his three friends.

"Can't agree more!" Foxy grins and trots over to one of the stands with Chica close behind. Bonnie hesitate a little, but only because he has no idea where to start! There is so much to see and he fear he don't have enough time!

"Bo- I mean Tim look at this!" Chica calls and lift up a small guitar player figurine, giggling. "It looks like you." Clearly not as this guitar player figurine is a big mockery of how Bonnie sees himself as guitar player. Bonnie walks over to her, grumbling. "The hell it does.." But he's also really curious what else this stand has to offer.

Freddy joins them as well, but still has his little plan in the back of his mind.  
The hour quickly passes by and even though they all have a great time, both Foxy and Freddy knows they soon have to set their plan into action.  
In the mass crowd of people, Freddy asks the usual fox just loud enough for Foxy to hear. "You sure they are here?"

Foxy nods. "Oh yes, they mentioned it the last time I saw them." He smirks up to the usual bear. "I'm ready whenever you are." Freddy glance to the two others, sure both of them is having a good time, but Bonnie is beginning getting embarrassed and slowly distancing himself from Chica as he has no idea how to deal with his feelings for her. Surprisingly Chica deals with her feelings way better than the usual rabbit and do her best pretending his backing off does not affect her when it really does. Better get this settled between them before their friendship will suffer. "Go, I'll cover you." Freddy muse to the usual fox.

Foxy nods and disappears into the crowd.

Freddy walks back to Bonnie and Chica, asking them with a calm smile. "What about we try some of the amusement rides?" Chica looks at him a little disappointed, as she'd hoped getting a little alone time with the man she has feelings for. Bonnie in the other hand is happy for this small rescue. "Sure, let's go." And leaves the usual bear and chicken.

Freddy turns to Chica. "I'm sorry for the interruption." He apologies softly.

"It's okay." Chica smiles weakly to him, then she sigh sad. "Maybe we're only meant to be just friends..." And she can live with that, but she needs time getting over these romantic ideas in her head about her and Bonnie.

Freddy sits his hand on her shoulder in a brotherly matter. "I'm sure things will be fine, over time of course" Adds, but in a way that makes the usual chicken aware that the leader of this group has something up on his sleeves.

She gives him a look. "I wonder if this 'fine' you speak about is us returning back to be just friends or you're planning something else." She remarks.  
Freddy squeeze her shoulder once and leaves. Chica follows him with her eyes, wondering what this usual bear is planning. Freddy has over the years gotten very good at planning things, which mostly shows in how tidy and well prepared the restaurant is, and how freaked out he can become if something didn't go after his planning. But over the years, Freddy has learned to be very flexible in his planning and that has made him very unpredictable.  
Chica can only hope that whatever the usual bear's is planning, it will be something good. For when he's like this, nothing can really stop him.  
She follows Freddy who is now speaking casual with Bonnie, the usual rabbit has no idea that Freddy is in his scheming mode. Chica wouldn't either if Freddy's tone haven't revealed it. Made her wonder, did Freddy want her to know he's up to something?

"Where's that mutt?" Bonnie asks, first now noticing that Foxy is nowhere to be found.

Freddy gives him a ensuring smile. "He found a stand he really wanted to check out again, don't worry, he knows where we are." Nothing in his voice reveals he's lying.

"Let me guess, that stand has pirates items.." Bonnie mutter unimpressed and returns back to buying tickets to the amusement rides.  
Chica eyes Freddy, suspicious if the usual bear has dragged Foxy into this unknown plan of his. Or maybe she just mistook his teasing with a sign he is scheming something, still she will keep an close eye on that bear.

Meanwhile, Foxy has found a small gang of people he met a few weeks past. These young men loves to skate and has revealed for the usual fox that he likes skating too, although far from good as them.  
One of the skaters notices Foxy and smiles. "Hey Danny, how's it going?" He asks and greets the red haired with a brofist which Foxy happily returns. "Been a while since we last saw you."

"Unlike you loser, I have a job." Foxy retorts grinning, making two of the other skaters winch laughing of the small burn. "And it has been reeaaally busy I tell you!" Foxy laughs and tells the three skaters about the Toys, of course not that they have attacked everything on sights when they got turned on. These three skaters did know Foxy as Daniel and know he works at Freddy Fazbear Pizza and even though they haven't visited the place yet, they are still interested hearing their red haired friend's small stories about the place. These three skaters named Jack, Ryan and Isaac met Foxy not long before Halloween and were the source for good ghost stories the usual fox later used for the show. Of course Foxy never told them his name to them back then, he was simple a stranger passing by and listing to their wacky stories. Only the next time they met and after Foxy knew of his human name he gave them a name after thanking them for the story ideas.  
The three easily recognized him, but that's probably because Foxy do stand out with his fire red hair and striking yellow eyes (after realizing humans can't have eyes in that color he told them he wore colored contact lenses). These casual meetings quickly escalate into a genuine friendship, with Foxy amusing them with funny stories and the three teaching the usual fox how to use a skateboard. Foxy has to borrow one of the three's skateboards lately as his own skateboard is kinda.. broke. Those things are not made for a robotic bear to land on them.

"Ready to burn some rubber?" Jack asks Foxy and hands the usual fox his skateboard. Foxy however do not take it and says instead. "Actually, there is something I would ask of you." The three blinks, but is willing to listen to their red haired friend and the small problem between two of his friends.

Bonnie, Freddy and Chica tries a few rides, but Bonnie quickly figured out of which ride he likes the best. To his surprise it isn't the huge ones, but the simple bumper cars. Maybe it's because you're allowed to ramp into someone and not getting yelled at, he don't know but these small cars sure are funny!  
Chica and Freddy finds them funny too, but after the third ride, they got enough and let the usual rabbit take the ride alone.  
They watch Bonnie laughing insanely while bumping into other cars which did often have smaller kid inside.

"Do you think this is his revenge for all the times they have called him a girl?" Chica ask pretty amused over how ridicules funny the usual so cool acting rabbit is.

Freddy chuckle. "It's a funny thought. And fortunately a more harmless way getting the payback." He adds with a smirk. Sure they all like the children they entertain, but even he can admit that some kids can really be a pain.

And like Chica read his mind. "Don't get me wrong. I love kids, but some of them really gets on my nerves."

"Agree" Freddy nods and remark with a small grin. "At least you only have to deal with the kids. The adults can sometimes be worse"  
"Oh I feel so sorry for you." Chica cooed with so much irony that only a fool would've mistaken that for sympathy.

But Freddy knows she means this in a good way. Then by the corner of his eyes, he notices Foxy and can see the usual fox has done his part of the plan.  
Foxy notice that Freddy has seen him and quickly disappears into the crowd again before Chica spot him. For Freddy, well he better make the excuse to leave. "Foxy has been gone for a while, I think I'm going and look for him." He suggests and steps away from the usual chicken.

Chica raise a brow at him, thinking this suggestion came up a bit too sudden. Then again, Foxy has been gone for quite a while. "I can help you if you—" She suggest, but Freddy stops her. "No need, I'll be back soon" And the usual bear walks off, slightly stopping as he remarks back to her with a smile. "Beside, someone has to keep an eye on Tim."  
Chica rolls her eyes, but do stay and Freddy disappears into the crowd. She checks on Bonnie, but when he's once again in line for another ride, she choose to sit down and simple watch the many people around her.  
Suddenly, one of the humans stops beside her, a young man about the same age as her if she still would've have been human. This young man gives her a smile. "What is a beauty like you doing here all alone?"  
Chica blinks, but can't help but feel quite flattered by his words, no one has ever called her beautiful.

Bonnie leaves the bumper car ride and still chuckling over how fun it actually was, he walks over to where Chica and Freddy waits for him. But instead of finding his two friends waiting, he instead find Chica talking, even laughing to a complete stranger! Bonnie do remind himself that Chica has every right speaking with strangers and this is none of his business. But the way this guy is talking to her just makes his oil boil. "Hey!" He calls angry and both Chica and the guy turns to him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks the human almost sneering, ready to punch this guy in the face at any moment. However this one did probably get the sign and with. "Oh, didn't know you already had a boyfriend" To Chica. He backs sheepish away. "Sorry about that, gotta say I am quite jealous."

"Boyfriend?" Chica blinks and turns to Bonnie.

The usual rabbit's anger fades the second he catches on what this guy just have said and feels his head goes hot. "Oh no, y-you got this—"

"We're not really together." Chica tries to explain the guy, just as flustered as Bonnie.  
The young man blinks a few times then smiles to Chica. "Ah okay, then you wouldn't mind I ask you for a date?"  
"What?!" Chica gasps, for now she's not only getting flustered, but also very confused. They have just met!

Bonnie in the other hand. "Absolutely not!" He steps angrily towards the man. "Scram!" And the young man runs off. The usual rabbit turns to Chica. "You alright?" He asks, worried about her reaction on this encounter.

Her reaction is not what he expected though. "Why did you ruin it you jerk?!" She shouts angry at him. "Everything went fine until you came!"

Bonnie jumps by her anger, not sure what he did wrong "What did I do?" He narrows his eyes. "That guy wasn't your type!"

"Then who is?!" Chica asks and with a mix of a anger and hope she asks him. "You?!"

Bonnie flinch, not sure how to react on this. Sure he did chase that guy away because he deep inside can't bear see her with others, but now... well he just...

"Forget it." Chica snorts and leaves, the way Bonnie reacted on her question is a clear sign itself. "Do me the favor; stop acting like my boyfriend if you don't want me anyw—" She stops midsentence for just in that second, Bonnie grabs her hand surprisingly gentle. She turns around to him.  
Bonnie doesn't look at her, but she can see he is struggling for words.

He hates to say this but... he have to unless he wants to lose her. "Truth be told... I am scared of these new feelings." He tells her in a very low voice. Chica doesn't say anything, simple letting him speak. "Before the upgrade, life might have been hard, but at least it was simple. The emotions I felt were simple. But now." He shakes slightly his head. "Everything has changed. We have changed." His eyes meet hers, and found the courage saying what he has been trying telling her for mounts. "Chica, I.. I really like you, even I might not always show it."  
He sheepish look away. "I uh.. I'm kinda a moron when it comes to feelings..." He still feels a bit stuck in how he was before the Upgrade.

Chica walks up to him, letting their eyes meet again. "You know, I once thought you were a jerk; always being so tough and angry. So it is nice seeing there are cracks in that jerkish armor of yours."

Bonnie can't help but remark teasing. "So you do see me as your knight in shining armor."

"Do not!" Chica flustered object but after Bonnie gives her a look she admit sheepish. "Well, maybe a little. But you're still a jerk!" She remarks with a goofy smirk.

Bonnie chuckle, but quickly gets serious and asks her pretty nervous. "Should we.. try this out." Once again feeling hot around his cheeks. "Us I mean?" He wants them to be a thing, but he's also afraid to lose her as a friend.

Chica wants this to be a ting, but she guess; like Bonnie. She fears that if their friendship might break if this doesn't work. "Small steps." She says, looking up to his magenta colored eyes with her own purple. She smiles, which he returns.

"Alright, can' have we embarrass ourselves?" Bonnie asks teasing but also a bit flustered.

Chica giggle and they hug.

"I'm still surprised how fast they can get at each other's throat and how quickly they can make up." Freddy muse from the spot where he, Foxy and the young man Ryan stands.

Foxy nods in agreement, yet have to ask as he's not sure if their plan actually worked. "Did it work?"

Freddy watches the two for a moment and smiles as Bonnie holds Chica's hand as they leave the scene, probably to find them. "It did." And the usual bear turns to Ryan. "Thanks for the help."

The young skater smirks lift the beer Freddy paid for as agreement of "helping" Bonnie and Chica to confront one another with their feelings. "May those two have a wonder relationship." He says and the two other humans lifts their own beer as well.

"With many loving fights." Foxy remarks, making the three humans and disguised animatronic burst into laughter. Bonnie and Chica might be a couple now, but that won't change the fact that they still will get into heated arguments with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lot of my readers on fanfiction.net- where this story came out first asked for this chapter, so you can consider it a sort of fanservice. still I do hope you like it.


	39. Chapter 39

Close to ten Mike returns at the restaurant, he stops the car and glance to the sleeping Theo, but can't bring himself waking the bear up. He looks rather cute when sleeping.  
Mike walks inside the restaurant, and about to ask if anyone can carry Theo inside and kinda forgets it when he notice that something has seemly changed between Bonnie and Chica, he can't say for sure as they are just talking. But how they are around one another seems a bit.. different.

"Where's Toy Freddy?" Spring's voice asks.  
Mike turns away from the chicken and rabbit and to Spring who leaves the other sleeping Toys.  
He points to the car. "Sleeping in the car, don't want to wake him or can carry him though."

"I get him." Spring smiles and walks out to the car. Mike follows him with the eyes, remembering what Jeremy told him. However, he just can't bring himself asking Spring about this suit incident just like that. He will ask the hare some other day.

"How was he?" Goldie asks, snapping Mike out from his thoughts. The man groans. "He's quite the handful." And points at Bonnie. "Got more attitude than a certain rabbit I know."

Freddy glances to Bonnie, then thoughtfully turns back to Mike. "And here I thought no one could beat Bonnie in that."

"You know these ears aren't just for show!" Bonnie calls annoyed over to the group, but all Freddy does is giving him a smug grin.

Chica walks giggling over to the others with Bonnie close behind. "Maybe we should lock Toy Freddy into the closet as well, it helps on Bonnie." She turns to Bonnie who now just looks annoyed. "Gee thank you."

"You welcome." Chica smiles sweetly to him.

Quote to face-palm.

The others begins laughing, although lowering their voices as Spring walks inside with the sleeping Theo. The light brown bear hugs the bag tightly even in his sleep. "Couldn't get it from him" The hare softly remark, turning to the human. "What's in there?"  
"Plushies and some old balloons" Mike says and add seroues to the older animatronic "fair warning; I doubt Theo's going to share"  
"well, then we better teach Theo some manners" Goldie smirks, adding with a wink "like the name by the way"  
Freddy glance to Mike "I thought you're going to call him Teddy as Rena suggested"  
"he might look like a teddy bear, but he's not acting like one" Mike remark grinning. the animatronics laughs with him, however quickly quiet down before they accidently woke up the Toys. Chica turns to Mike, just as he let out a yawn "you better head home, get some sleep."  
"right" Mike nods, gets up and wave "see you guys tomorrow" they wave back and he walks out to the car.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He still remember the day he and those seemly trustworthy humans saved the Toys from the scrap yard. He remember that the humans feared they couldn't repair them, feared their A.I would be too broken. But Marion knew better, even with half their bodies destroyed, their souls would not release their grip around the metallic vessel. Even he wish the souls would, it would have made this whole mess so much easier. If they could get free from their animatronic prisoners that easy, Marion would long ago have forced the humans to destroy them. But it isn't that simple. Even if they get destroyed, melted down and remade to new parts, the soul will still hang on and simple possess the new body. He knew the Toys are still alive in those half destroyed bodies, he knew, because he could see their souls... screaming for liberation...

At least their souls don't scream anymore, in fact. Marion glance up from his small handiwork of repairing a plush, watching the surrounding and older animatronics teaching the Toys how to be a team. Their souls have quiet down since the Upgrade. The gang, meaning Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's. Their souls even began quiet down after they bonded to Scott. How that nerve wreck of a human could calm down their tormented souls is beyond him. For even today, Marion still wants to kill him. The only reason he didn't do it when he got the chance is because the gang would've torn him apart if he tried, Freddy did do it once actually. This lethal desire is part of his own personal curse. Not the one laid over him, no this one is his own. Unlike the others, who can see the difference of each human's faces. For Marion, it is like looking at monkeys. They all look the same to him, even with the new facial scanner they all got from the Upgrades. Again that blasted curse.. a failsafe so he cannot recognize his and the others killer. This is why Marion cannot make himself trust the humans, because, for all he know. That human might be the killer; be Him. The only human he can see and recognize is Mike, he noticed it back in the other location, the night where Freddy almost caught him.

****

_Marion watched the lethal game of tag between the human and animatornic. A game they began playing not long after the Gold bots were taken from them. Marion would've loved get the human himself, but unfortunately his body was too weak and easily could be overpowered by a human if not he took it by surprise. Not to mention, if that human got a music box in the room, then this puppet would go limb before even getting near. Also, Marion kept his distance from Freddy and friends, they were still angry at him for attacking a human. Marion couldn't tell which one it was though, all humans looks the same to him._

_Back to this human, it was very scared, that much Marion could tell. So scared that it closed both doors and ran out of power pretty quickly after. Marion watched as Freddy went past Bonnie, heading a b-line for the terrified human, the puppet watched with no care in this world as the bear animatronic played his little tune. Be it in a form of mocking or to calm himself down before the attack, Marion did not know. All this puppet knew; that when Freddy played the Toreador March, then all the human can do is pray that the clock will hit six. This one have to do more than praying, it was way too early for this one to be saved by the clock. Freddy stopped his tune and moved closer to the terrifying human.  
Marion watched almost excited for the screech and the death of this human, maybe this time it would be Him. Then, something strange happened, Freddy stopped. Hesitated in fact, and he was only centimeters from this human. Why did he hesitate? Freddy never hesitate in attacking the night guard. This caught Marion's attention, wondered if this behavior was because of that other man? No that can't be it. Marion watched Freddy and noticed the bear seems to be struggling, against himself, no his programming. Huh? Wait what? Why? Was this human special?_

_ding ding ding.._

_Marion turned to the chiming clock, then back to Freddy. The animatronic looked so relieved when he left the room, which was the first. The human looked relived too, but that was because of another reason. The puppet watched this human leave, for the first time in years, this puppet found himself intrigued.  
Freddy won't remember this the next night. They will only remember stuff if it gets repeated. Sometimes it sucks having no real memory bank. Marion didn't have that problem, but he was kinda a special case too. And it seems this human was a special case as well, and to his surprise, when yet another night came, Marion could somehow recognize this certain human! He didn't know why, but he could. And because of Freddy refused hurting this one. Marion decided that this certain human should be the one who shall free them from that blasted curse._

_This human needs to know what they really are. He has to try, for he's not sure how long he can take this anymore.  
But he got a problem, this human was in danger, it could be in matter of time before he screws up and the other animatronics will kill him. He couldn't let that happen._

,,,,,,,,

And who should have thought that the reason for Freddy's hesitating back then was because he somehow recognized his friend. Mike sure was a lucky one. Marion admits that, but also have to admit that this human really has been a pain as well.  
It took Mike forever just knowing that he is seeing visions at night. And yet, Mike haven't gotten a clue that the animatronics are his deceased friends! If he could show emotions, Marion would've been rather annoyed over this. But because he can't really feel any emotions, well he just keeps a straight face.

Marion turns his gaze of the sound of louder voices, watching Chiara whining over Theo to Goldie of him stealing her own cupcake plushie.

BonBon fighting against his own shy nature and get himself to give his say in the subject, but eventually lost that battle and just let the chicken do the talking.

Vixey is playing with Chica with seemly no worry in her little world, considering she was the one dealt with most pain of the bunch.

Marion titles his head at the four, would've been surprised over how much they already have improved. Maybe in a few mouths, they might help the others keeping this place running. Marion's not sure if he shall be content or sad for this. Of course he's glad they are getting better, but also sad for it means it will be hard for everyone of them to leave the land of living when... or maybe he should rather say if the time comes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mike knows this is his day off, but better be at Freddy's than just being home and watch some boring football matches with Steve. He didn't mind doing it once and a while, but his roommate has some obsession with sport as Mike probably have with the mystery Marion keeps throwing at him in the most annoying way possible. Also, he has another reason coming here today. He walks inside, and speaking of the devil, the black puppet has joined the party. Or maybe he should rather say gotten out from the Parts and Service. He walks over to the puppet, the fear he once felt for this one is long gone, Marion is just as dangerous as the others, which is a very little; so long you're on their good side.  
The only thing the puppet separate from the others is he's enable to put visions in Mike's dreams about something he cannot tell otherwise. "What are you doing?"

Marion turns to him, no sign of surprise on his mask/face. "I'm repairing one of the plush toys you and Theo came back with."  
Showing him a plush that looks like Freddy. Mike think so it is him; Theo is lighter brown, even in his former and more Toy-like appearance. This plush is a little torn over the left arm and revealing the fluff inside, and it also seems to need a bath. It smells a little. "You should wash it too." He softly remarks to the puppet.

Marion nods "Agree, but I consider small damage and a little smelly very lucky. That place has been closed for years and for all I know, water could've gotten inside."

"Beside from big layers of dust and a few broken windows." Mike glances to the plushies around Marion. "The place looked decent enough, it can still be used if someone buys the building."

"That, I doubt." Marion mutter, takes a needle and threat up from the toolbox beside him. He notice Mike giving him a question look, and explain the best his curse allows him. "As you might already know, terrible things has happen in pretty much every building."

"Yeah." Mike nods slowly. "Jeremy told me a few disturbing things of the other places."

Marion begins sewing the plush. "Like what?" He can still ask though.

Mike quickly check if Goldie and Spring can hear him, they are too far away, so he turns back to the puppet. "Like two hybrid suits killed two employees. From what color Jeremy said they were, I think Goldie and Spring were those suits." He eyes Marion, trying see any reaction from him. "Am I correct?"

Marion simple nods.

"Do they know?"

"Only Spring." The puppet muse, eyeing the at the moment laughing hare. "And according to him, he lost his mind."

"... What?" Mike gasps, shocked over these news. He looks back to Spring, the hare looks fine. "But how... Did he speak with anyone about this?"

Marion shakes his head. "No, all I and we others know, that hearing about us being still alive. It gave him the will to fight this insanity. If you want to know more what happened in Fazbear Fright, then you have to find the owner."

Great, another location he needs to track down.. "Do Sean knows where this Fazbear Fright is located?"

"No, Fazbear Fright wasn't part of the Fazbear Entertainment company. Only Spring and those who salvaged him from his storeroom knows."

Double great... Well, he can go deeper into that little mystery some other day. Mike doesn't really feel like knowing more about that place, the name itself; Fazbear Fright gives enough clues what it was about. Only one thing does bug him. "Was Spring part of the horror attraction?"

"What I can tell from Spring, yes." Marion says, finishing up the sewing. The puppet eyes the human with a laidback remark "You're probably wondering how someone like Spring would become something from a horror show."

"Of course I am." Mike frowns, of all the animatronics, Spring is the most friendly of them all. Sure he can scare people with a pretty harmless joke, like he did to Halloween, but never scare people's pants off like Bonnie would. "Didn't those morons know who they were dealing with?" He asks, can't help but chuckle of a funny image of a kinda scary looking Spring; hugging the customers instead of scaring them. "He's the worst choice possible in scaring people."

"Can't agree more." Marion nods and returns back to watching the other animatronics.


	40. Chapter 40

_This was rather risky, but he doubt George even knows of Fredbear existence anymore. He has always figured that bear was smart enough to stay away from the manager after being thrown away like trash along with Spring bunny. Did made Scott wonder... where was that gold colored bunny now? Hopefully that one was still in one of the hidden rooms in one of the other locations._

_But for now, he cannot think of Spring bunny. Now he have to figure a way to bring Fredbear to Storehouse 1._

_Scott really regret he never got a driving license to truck... But well, can't really cry over spilt milk, or so they say._

_Beside, there are fortunately other ways. One of them was call Kate who agreed making this project to a reality. And after checking on the animatronic, who all has gotten more skittish after that new Night Guard got hired, even a bit jumpy around him. But Scott can handle that. More importantly he's happy that the new Night Guard has survived the week and hopefully will quit the job very soon. Unless that one wants to end up like- no, not thinking about that. Back to the call._

_"But you haven't gotten right for any of them yet." Kate objected over the phone, after Scott had suggested his little side plan with Fredbear. And so right Kate was. Every animatronic were still owned by the company. Even when Scott was the one fully responsible for them. He still didn't have any rights to them. "I know, but this one-" A fit of cougher hit him, forcing him to stop talking. When the coughing finally died down, Scott continued while drying the sweat off his forehead. "George d-doesn't know of this one.."_

_"I see" Kate muse in understanding. "I will send a truck for it, and Mr. Cawthon."_

_"Yes?" He asked, wondering what else she wished to tell him?_

_"You should really go and get that coughing of yours checked." She said and hung up._

_Scott put the old telephone receiver back to its place, and wrote himself a note of going and see a doctor the moment things calmed down again._

_With the note done, he glanced to Fredbear. The golden bear sat in the corner of the room. Fredbear slowly turned its head to him and gave Scott a worried stare that Scott somehow recognized. Could Fredbear be... "It's just a cold." He told the golden bear, turned away from it as well. The thought of Fredbear was possessed by one of his old co-worker and friend made it somewhat hard facing it. But it would explain Fredbear's way more subtle and adult approach on things, compared to the other four who did often break stuff when they got too excited. "I'll be fine."_

_If Fredbear could, he would have narrowed his eyes at this man. For he honestly don't believe him. But there wasn't really anything this animatronic could do, his body was too broken for him to move. But even with the more awareness, Fredbear still would more or less forget about this the next day. Yet this broken animatronic knew of this flaw and spend most of his time repeating what he thought were important._

_"Mr. Cawthon?"_

_Scott looked up by the voice, it seems they got guests. He turned to Fredbear and with the request. "can you help me keeping them in check?" Fredbear answered by disappearing into thin air._

_Scott found the golden bear again on the stage and having the older animatronic and the human they consider as their father around immediately calmed the very quirky youngsters down._

_"Stay." Scott told the four and went to the door where Kate and a two men waited._

_"Great you could come with so small notice." He smiled as he shook Kate's hand. He cleared his throat to the two men, since they have no idea what they are dealing with. "A few things before we head inside." The two men and even Kate turned their full attention to him, making the man feel like when he simple informed new recruits of how the company works. He miss those days, less stressful. "The animatronics are a bit.. quirky lately- they are not going to attack, but stay clear from them, just in case." He explained them, ignoring one of the man making a frown of his choice of word to the animatronics so far small hostility._

_"That's not very convincing." One of the men remarked hard, he have heard what these can do to people and have no wishes becoming one of the victims. "I'm not going in there unless you're certain they won't tear us apart." He growled, unintentionally make the weaken Scott flinch since he never liked aggressive people._

_The animatronics saw it and they did not like that. The four people jumped when Freddy suddenly let out a horrified screech at them. Chica, Bonnie and Foxy quickly followed his example, glaring the four down with black eyes that just told they were out for the kill. Only their programming stopped them from doing it since they cannot leave the building._

_Fredbear couldn't do much to stop their hostility as that one couldn't barely move his head. But the old animatronic did not look happy over the youngsters reaction._

_So it was up to Scott to calm them down. He was rather startled over how much they obviously cared for him. They were ready to hurt others for his sake. He shudder over the thought of what could have happen if they have bonded to someone else. "Shame on all of you!" He raised his voice at them and their eyes returned to normal, looking a bit confused. They have trouble reading people's emotions and thus couldn't really understand when he's not acting his usual caring but nervous self. Still doesn't mean Scott won't try make them understand that their hostile behavior was not okay. "These people are friends, you understand?" He pointed at the three people and made a hand gesture he has seen the animatronics have used several times when they wanted to show how much they care for one another. He thinks it means friendship, but in fact it meant family for them._

_Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica blinked at the hand sign, then to the three stranger, and back to the one they saw as their father. Freddy made the same hand-move and titled his head, in sign he was questing over he saw this right?_

_Scott nodded to them, and felt so relieved that all four lowered their heads in sign of shame of what they have done. More so when Chica made the 'sorry' hand gesture._

_"I forgive you, but-" He began coughing again, fortunately not as heavily as before. His chest still hurts like hell though.._

_He pointed at them, trying his best showing he was the adult here. "I will be very disappointed in you if you harm them. You understand?"_

_They nodded and Freddy made the signs: 'not hurt, father, angry.' Not exactly what he told them, but good enough._

_Scott turned to the four, blinking of the disbelief looks on the men's faces._

_"You control them?" The one that complained seconds ago asked._

_Scott doesn't like the word controlling, he's more.. well. "I'm simple being a father to them." And he walked inside with them close behind, adding mostly to himself. "...It's the only thing I can do for them.."_

_"I think you have done an impressive job." Kate smiled and glanced to Bonnie making hand-signs to Chica with ears slightly down. She blinked of their way of communicating, only now noticing what they were doing. "Did you teach them speak through hand signing?" She asked._

_"Eh.. no." Scott glanced to her, admitted a bit confused over that as well. "I don't know who taught them." The man cleared his throat, chuckling. "But they're are pretty good at it." He did not notice that Fredbear was lifting his head towards them, having a somewhat smug aura around him. "Although sometimes a bit hard knowing what they are saying" Scott admitted with eyes on Bonnie and Chica, who once again seems to be arguing over something. Nothing unusual there._

_Kate gave him a smile, then turned to Bonnie whose hand-moves were angry and so were the eyes. "Bonnie says he doesn't want us here, something about hurting them."_

_Scott's eyes wide in disbelief to her. "You understand hand language?" He asked shocked. It took him so long just getting the most basic in what they are saying._

_She didn't answer him right away, too busy following the two's conversation._

_'Father said family.' Chica told Bonnie, glancing to the humans and added with the best frown her face would let her. 'Think father mistook word again.'_

_'Won't be first time.' Bonnie signed back, just looking annoyed. 'Father sometimes a little stupid.'_

_Chica gave him a glare for that one. 'Not nice.' She signed._

_Bonnie ignored her and signed with angry eyes. 'New humans stay away from me.' And he left the scene._

_With the bunny gone, Kate turned to her men. "Stay away from the purple bunny, that one clearly holds a grudge."_

_"You really can understand them." Scott observe shocked, was it just coincident that one of those they send could hand-language?_

_The woman gave him a smile. "Well, I kinda had to when I couldn't hear as child. Can now though, but only because of these." She showed her hearing ads to Scott. What she said made Fredbear quirk his head as that did ring a bell deep in his conscious. Scott noticed the quirk and then to this woman, wondering if that reaction was because of recognition?_

_"Mind if I ask of your last name before you got married?" Although he do somehow dread if what he suspect was right with Mrs. Caito_

_"Huh?" Kate blinks. "It was Gothope, why?"_

_So this woman... she's Calam's daughter. And his spirit was.. Scott glanced to Fredbear, but it was hard saying what that one was thinking in that broken state. But maybe Fredbear doesn't even have Calam's spirit, for Fredbear stay calm as ever. Or maybe the animatronics doesn't know what they were, does makes more sense and why they seems so calm about this whole situation. They simple doesn't know any better._

_"I knew your father" Scott said to this young woman, he turned away from the slump over Fredbear and to her. "He was a good man."_

_Kate's eyes saddens, but she did not cry. "He was… I wish he didn't leave me in such a grotesque way, but.." She sighed and turned her eyes to Fredbear. "It was an accident and if he was alive, he wouldn't have I held a grudge on Goldie."_

_Fredbear lifted his head up by that name, been years since someone last called him that._

_Kate gave the broken bear a weak smile. "I'm sure he never meant it."_

_"Me too..." Scott mused, although he wasn't sure if Fredbear even was "alive" when the spring-locks killed Calam. He cleared his throat, hoping they might could change the subject. "Well, I think Fredbear is as ready he can be. I uh tried explaining him what would happen yesterday, but." He looked at the withered gold colored bear. "I'm not sure how much he understood."_

_Fredbear looked towards him, but not directly at him with those empty eye sockets. Scott had the feeling that Fredbear might actually be blind since it only reacted on sounds and never on movements._

_He better explain Fredbear what's going to happen, just in case. "Alright, remember what I told you?"_

_No response, but Scott didn't expect any. The bear's voice-box was broken, but Fredbear head was towards him so it was listing._

_"They just have to move you, I mean, they can't exactly repair you here.." Scott explained sheepish, not noticing the rather subtle deadpan look on Fredbear's face._

_Fredbear was aware he has to be moved to be repaired. He was also aware that whatever was going to happen through the repairs, he would be the first; according to Scott's request not long ago. Meaning he probably have to go through some testing. But Fredbear was ready, better him than the kids._

_" Mr. Cawthon." Kate stops Scott's small rambling to the bear. She noticed the look and knew this one knew what was going on. "Goldie understands."_

_The golden bear looked to her direction, although not able seeing her, so he just nodded in sign he got her words and agreed._

_"Alright, guess this is it then." Scott mused, hoping this was the right choice for the animatronics._

_Kate ordered the men taking the withered bear and they carried Fredbear outside. They did stop halfway out when Freddy and Foxy suddenly stood in their way, looking rather upset._

_Scott quickly went over to them, but to his surprise, the woman began signing to them. 'It's alright, we are taking gold bear to repairs.'_

_Foxy jaw opened wide in disbelief of a human could actually speak with the hands. 'You speak hand sign?' He asked, having a bit trouble as he only got one hand._

_Freddy turned his eyes to her. 'last humans took him, brother never came back' He signed, clearly not trusting her._

_'He will return.' Kate signed and added. 'promise.'_

_Freddy stared long at her, then finally nodded with: 'Bring him back soon.' And he left. Foxy gave them a small look and he left as well._

_The woman watched them a few seconds. Then together with the men, they took Fredbear out to the awaiting truck._

_"What did they say?"_

_She turned to Scott and explained. "They were worried, and has problem trusting my words he will return."_

_"Understandable, with what they have been through." Scott mused, thinking of the former locations. He did have an idea that Fredbear and Spring bunny where their guardians or parent figure before they got taken away. The gang did act way calmer when those two were around, also they showed great happiness and worry the day Fredbear appeared. "Any.." He began coughing again. "Anything I can do?" He asked a bit hoarse the woman, nodding towards Freddy who watched them sharply, which was pretty scary with those glowing eyes. "Freddy seems to really care for Fredbear."_

_"Yes, I noticed." Kate remarked friendly, and told the older man friendly. "All you can do: simple be there for them." And added to Scott after another heavy coughing from the weaken man. "I still think you should get that coughing checked." And with those words she leaves with the others._

_With her gone, Scott let himself drop down on the scene and asked Chica who was looking confused down to him "You don't happen to know how to make fruit tea with honey?"_

_But all he got from the Chicken with the "Let's Eat" dip was a titled head._

_"Guess I have to make it myself then.." The man sighed loudly before going into another fit of coughing._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The day of meeting Jeremy Fitzgerald came, and even Freddy did not fancy the thought of hiring this guy from what Mike had told him, he didn't want to break the promise either. At least he don't have to give this one the job as security.

Jeremy will come soon, so Freddy has to be ready. Goldie and Spring will take care of the kids and keep them a bit away, since they do not know of their ability to transfer their minds into a human body. Freddy and the others agreed on not telling them, not before they are a bit older and more human friendly. Anyway, the plan is that Freddy will show this man around, while checking him out personality wise. Mostly so he can decide if this one can one day earn the job as security, being what Freddy and friends considered as the most important job in this building. They want whoever gets the job to be worthy, someone they can trust. No one wants another child murder incident. There is just one problem though, if he's going to meet Mr. Fitzgerald as Sean, then how the heck can he show himself as Freddy as well?

"You got any ideas?" He asks his friends after explaining them the situation. He feels rather nauseous of the idea that he accidently shows this man their big secret. "I can't change back and forward, and with Mike around, I can't pull up the excuse I'm broken either." He begins pacing back and forward. "This is not good—"

"Would you stop get so worked up? Sheesh!" Bonnie grumble, sure he can see why the bear worries this much, but the last time he went into this form of panic attack, which was back when Rena came on visit without warning, they figured it out.

Freddy stops and gives the rabbit a look. "Then what do you suggest? For I'm all ears." The last he says a bit mocking.

"I don't know, but getting worked up won't help" Bonnie argue, completely ignoring Freddy's remark on his ears.

Freddy opens his mouth to retort back that the rabbit is no help either, but before he can. Chica cuts in. "I suggest you both keep your mouth shut before you say something you both will regret." And the bear closes his mouth. The last thing he wants is a unnecessarily fight.

"I might have an idea."

The three turns to Foxy and the fox gives them a weak smile from the cove. "What about we all act like we're in sleep mode?"

They blink and Foxy continue on his idea. "I mean, he is coming before opening hours. So can't we just act like we're recharging?"

"See." Chica eyes Freddy cheerfully. "Someone found a solution, no need to go all panic mode."

"Which he's darn good at." Bonnie remarks grumpy.

The bear gives him an annoyed frown, then turns to the way more helpful fox. "Thanks."

Foxy salutes him with a grin. "Me pleasure captain!"

"Yeah, good idea, but." Bonnie turns with a small frown to Freddy, who is still in his bear form. "If this have to work, you need to change. Like, right now."

"Don't forget to lock your servos." Chica points out, titling her head with a smile. "For I am NOT holding your body up."

"Yes mom." Freddy smirks.

"I'm not your mom! Thanks the heavens for that." Chica rolls her eyes up to the ceiling.

The three boys laugh, and after Freddy locks up his servos so his body wouldn't fall onto the floor like a ragdoll, then he transfer his mind to his human body.

Now as Sean, he walks out from the Parts and Service, noticing something from his human body is missing. "Where's my hat?"

"Where you last placed it." Bonnie tells him teasing.

The usual bear gives him a deadpan look. "Very funny, you know I always have it on before changing bodies." But just to be sure (and not come out like an idiot) he checks the hidden room one extra time for his top hat. Nope, it's not in there. Sean walks out again, beginning getting annoyed. "Everything seems to go wrong today." He complain. That's what happen when you don't prepare better! He knew they should've said no to last birthday party.

"It's just a hat." Chica points out, not seeing the big deal in his increasing annoyance. "I'm sure no one would mind you didn't have it on for one day."

"Well, I would like I have it." Sean snorts, searching for it inside the office, not there either. "It feels wrong not having it."

"I knew it."

The disguised bear and animatronic rabbit, chicken and fox turn their heads to one of the tables. On it sits Goldie with, you guessed it; the top hat in his hand. The golden bear smirks plays with the human sized top hat. "You really have ocd!"

Sean is not amused over that remark. "Have not!" He walks (more stomps) over to his golden brother. "Want to look proper has nothing to do with ocd, now give me back my hat!"

"Let me think about it." Goldie acts like he's thinking while keeping the hat away from Freddy.

"Goldie!" Freddy is about to have it, he's not in the mood for being teased when a pretty important meeting is about to happen! So much can go wrong! He tries to snatch his hat from the golden bear. "Give me my hat!" But Goldie conveniently holds it an arms ledge away from the usual bear, laughing; much to Sean's huge annoyance.

Sean jumps up to the golden bear just as Mike walks inside the restaurant. The brunette stops of the rather strange sight of his childhood friend struggling against Goldie who teasing holds his top hat right in front of him. "Uhh..." The animatronic bear and Sean looks at him in a rather hilarious position. Mike walks over to them, and reason why he's not laughing is because he's taken too much by surprise over this. "Mind I ask what is going on?" Although he's pretty sure what is going on. Now Sean knows of their sentience, Goldie might have used that to mess around with their young manager. And it sure heck works, it looks like Sean is about to blow a fuse!

"Nothing much." Sean snatch his hat from the golden bear. "Goldie here is just being a big jerk!" He shoots his brother a glare. Of course Goldie simple gives him a cocky smile. "Not every day I can tease our manager."

"Yeah, well, your manager wants you on your spot." Sean jumps down from the chair and gives the golden bear a hard look. "Now."

And Goldie teleports off.

Mike notice that Sean doesn't look one bit surprised or puzzled of why one of the animatronics can teleport. "You don't look surprised." Sean glance to him. "Most would when an animatronic is teleporting."

"My annoyance is shadowing my surprise." Sean muse and turn his blue eyes to Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. They quickly act like they are in sleep mode, even though Foxy does move a little as he's trying his best not laughing.

"Why?" Mike asks, rather confused.

Fighting the urge not to roll his eyes at his animatronic friends, the young manager turns to Mike. "They have done nothing but teasing me all morning, no one of them see the big deal in how important this meeting might be."

Mike glance to the two on the scene and the fox in the cove, raising a brow finding them all in sleep mode. "I'm sure they only tried to lighten the mood. By the way." He turns back to Sean, asking: "Why are they in sleep mode?" Surely they haven't annoyed his friend so much he forced them into sleep mode.

"They needs to recharge before the customers arrive" Sean softly lie, but it could very well have been the truth. They needs sleep in order to recharge, not sure how it works though. Well, beside from that odd thought, now they only need Mr. Fitzgerald.

The sound of the door opens, making both men turn around. At the door stands a middle aged man with a cap hiding most of his blond hair. "Fucking rain..." This new arrival curse softly, trying getting some of the water off his soaked jacket.

Well this is starting out nicely."I would appreciate it if you don't use such foul language inside these walls, this is a child friendly restaurant." Sean tells the blond with narrowed eyes.

The man looks up, noticing them both, and most importantly Sean. "You're the manager?"

"Correct." Sean nods and both briefly shake hands. "Frederick Fazbear, and if I'm correct; you have already met my friend Mike." He turns to Mike who simple gives the man a nod.

Jeremy nods to both Mike and the manager. "Yeah, he spoke very highly of you." He eyes Sean and have to admit that this one is younger than thought. "But I prefer judge a person on my own."

"The idea is mutual.." Sean remark and slowly crosses his arms. "You don't happen to have any idea what you wanted to be hired as when you made this.. agreement with me?"

"So long I don't get the graveyard shift." Jeremy points at the asleep acting animatronics. "I got enough of those fuckers in the last location." Bonnie slightly opens his eyes to shoot the man a dead glare for that remark.

Sean narrows his eyes at the man, still deciding if he want this one around the kids or not with that language of his. "We don't have a night shift, the animatronics can handle themselves at night. And if you don't like them, then coming here was the worst choice possible."

"And why is that?" Jeremy asks, like Sean; trying to decide if he likes having.. well in his eyes; a kid as boss.

"The animatronics walks around our customers."

"The hell? And no one watches them?!"

"Compose your language." Sean growls, getting easily angry after all the teasing he got from his family. "Or I will place you where the children cannot hear that mouth of yours. And that would be out in the trash."

Sheesh, maybe he is a kid, but he's not acting like one. All kids nowadays swear. "Fine, I try keeping the more "un-pleasured" words for myself." He grumble, the last place didn't like cursing either, but the manager never really did anything about it. This one, well, he might take this job a bit too seriously. "Anyway, back to the monste— "

The young manager gives him a glare, rather intimidating too. "Eh.. I mean the animatronics." Jeremy correct himself, for something tells him this one doesn't kid around.

"What about them?" Sean asks with a slightly raised brow.

Please don't let this one be like the last manager of this crappy company. "Don't you have anyone to keep an eye out for them?"

"I do" Mike point in, unlike Sean, he sympathy a little with Jeremy. They both has seen the really bad side from the animatronics. Fortunately they only get bad if their surroundings are really bad, here they are happy and thus doing anything in their power to make people happy and safe. "But they really don't need being watched."

"How's that?" Jeremy asks.

Mike glance to the two on the scene. "Their former glitching has been repaired."

"I would like see that for myself." Jeremy snorts, still thinking this Mike is another Scott; just as nutty.

Sean leads them both into the still under construction Game room, in here they see the Toys awkwardly await them around the room. Spring and Goldie are there with them.

"In here we have our new addition of animatronics, once known as the Toys." Sean explains, barely hiding the smug grin of Jeremy's reaction.

"They are the Toys?" The blond walks over to Chiara who slowly hides behind Mike, much to Jeremy's surprise. "Holy cow, they have been through some makeover." Last time he saw them, the Toys looked like a bunch of dolls with plastic skin, rosy cheeks and mouths into eternal a smiles. Now, well for starters Toy Chica looks more like a canary bird than a chicken with her new appearance, her arms have been turned more wing-like, just like Chica. The feathers on her head have become more dense, looking closer to hair. The body shape is pretty much the same, except the stupid design of shorts and the bib is gone, replace with a white t-shirt with the same words 'Let's Party on. He looks to the three others, they too have change a lot. What he can see from the hiding Toy Bonnie, this one looks more like a blue baby bunny with white markings around the muzzle, eyes and belly. The eye lashes are gone and Jeremy did slightly wonder if this one actually isn't a female. Well, he can figure that out later. He turns Toy Foxy, and realize that this one might be female with its new appearance. Unless whoever gave Toy Foxy this design just like pink, for that what this one have around the collar, tail-tip, hands and feet. Rest of the body is white as snow, she and Toy Freddy are the only ones not hiding.

And speaking of Toy Freddy, that bear looks nothing alike to his former shape, like the rest, the plastic is being replaced by fur and this one seems to have a lot of it, or maybe it just looks really fluffy or is it in reality plump like Chica? Anyway, the top-hat and bowtie is gone and Jeremy is feeling both annoyed and disturbed by the almost calculating stare this bear gives him.

"Still creepy though." He remarks and turns away from the staring bear. The manager did not look impressed by that remark. "You better get used to them, for they are not leaving."

"Figures.." Jeremy grumble and glance back to the more child looking Toys. "Just make sure they don't snap like last time."

"If you don't treat us like trash..." Theo mumble under his breath, but the blond did hear it.

"Holy shit!"

"Mr. Fitzgerald!" Sean snaps, getting annoyed again.

"Toy Freddy understood what I said!" Jeremy cries pretty freaked out, not normal robots can do that! "What A.I did you give them? Military?!"

"What's military?" Chiara asks innocent and smiles sheepish to the annoyed Sean as she accidently freaked the blond out more.

The manager lets out a sigh. "All the animatronics have advanced A.I, they can understand what we are saying." He gives the Toys a warning stare. "To some extent."

The kids of the animatronics all look sheepish down, except from Theo. He just looks annoyed.

Sean turns back to the shocked blond again. "And they can learn, so that's why I suggest you keep your foul language to yourself."

"We are still teaching Theo not using those words, he's a stubborn one." Mike remarks, glancing to Theo who gives him a annoyed look.

Jeremy blinks "Theo?"

"Well, his full name is Theodore." Mike smiles to the blond, scratching the light brown bear over the mess of fur on his head. Theo looks both annoyed and happy at the same time over the scratching. "But we simple call him Theo for short, better than Toy Freddy." Mike explains and one arm hug the bear child. This time Theo looks just annoyed.

"So, they all have gotten new names?" Jeremy asks, glancing to the Toys.

Mike nods and point at each of the kid animatronics as he present the blond their new names. "Toy Bonnie is BonBon, he's a bit shy so be a little careful around him."

Oh, so the bunny is a boy, sheesh those designers really messed that up.

"Toy Chica is Chiara, she's a little shy too, but will come around pretty quickly. And don't let Vixey's girly appearance fool you, she's a tough cookie." Mike grins over to the white fox and she return the grin. Oh, and just to make it clear to the blond. "Don't worry, she won't bite: so long you don't hurt her."

Jeremy crosses his arms, not only this kid is almost exactly like Scott, but he threat these.. well oblivious smart robots like humans and threats him like a robot with all the warnings of what not to do around them. Still, he keep his mouth shut about this. "In other words, don't screw with them and they won't screw with me, got it." Glancing to Sean. "Anything else you want to lecture me about?"

"Yes, actually." Sean replies smugly and leads the blond over to Spring and Goldie. "For example: I do not accept certain items inside these walls."

"Greeaat." Jeremy groans, but do listen to the young manager.

"He sounded kinda like Theo." Vixey whisper to Chiara when Sean and Jeremy is gone. The bird smiles. "Nah, Theo would've been way meaner." Both girls giggle of the their little joke.

Theo gives them a angry look, but before he can say anything, Mike says angry. "Chaira! Vixey! What you said is not nice." Mike gives them both a hard look. "No wonder why he doesn't like hanging out with you if this is the way you threat him."

"It was only for fun.." Chiara points out but like Vixey, she realize she might have done something bad.

"What about you keep your stupid remarks to yourself!" Theo retorts angry back, making Chiara jumps startled while Vixey becomes defensive. "What about you lighten up you big blockhead?!"

"Bite me Mangle!" Theo snaps, smirking that he hit a nerve on the white fox. But he's not smiling for long.

Vixey lungs at him, even though both of them knew that Theo is way stronger than her. But she did not care, she just wants to hurt him!

Mike quickly steps in and separate the two. "That's enough!" He gives them both an angry stare. "How are you ever going to work together in a show if you keep fighting like this?"

"I don't need these guys!" Theo sneer, ignoring the disbelief stares from Chiara and BonBon. Vixey in the other hand.

"Well, we don't need you anyway!" She steps over to the two others, slightly boasting her chest.

Theo feels his inside goes cold of this big kick, still he keep his tough guy facade and shoots her a glare, but as he has no good combats, he turns on his heels and leaves. Guess his Master was right... once an Outsider, always an outsider.

"Theo!" Mike calls, but the young bear ignores him. Mike gives Vixey a disappointed and angry look. "We'll talk about this later." And he leaves to find Theo.

Vixey's eyes wide and her ears lowers, only now realizing she might have made a huge mistake pushing Theo away, but that bear is just so.. annoying!

She turns to the young chicken and bunny, but those two: Chiara hugs BonBon for comfort as Vixey's and Theo's fight made him upset. Chiara eyes Vixey and asks a with tears in her blue eyes. "Why is he so mean?" She hug BonBon tighter. "We are suppose to be a team like the others..."

Vixey sight but she cannot answer Chiara's question why they; the Toy are failing so much when they were supposed to be the better visions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Those older animatronics works so perfectly together, even though they fight and argue just like them. Vixey wish her gang can work as well as the older ones... but it seems that they are nothing but a bunch of worthless Toys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... don't expect the Toys to become friends just like that. they still has a long way before they can work together as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. forcing someone into the same situation doesn't always mean they will become friends.
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing the part where Goldie messes with Freddy, kinda like how me and my sister are towards each other. XD oh and Freddy dosen't have ocd, it's just a joke from our mischievous golden bear.
> 
> oh and we have Jeremy back in the story. yaaay... *clears throat* well he's going to have ton of fun around the animatronics. I don't mind him, but I sure hope he stays as far away from my writing void as possible with that mouth and temper of his. I have enough with Bonnie. back to Jeremy. I am planning on letting him get more page time as I do have a story arc to him and a certain animatronic (guess who)


	41. Chapter 41

Unaware of the fight between the Toys. Jeremy listens to Sean about the rules of the restaurant, something every single employee hears about their first day and the blond have to admit that this new manager for Freddy's thinks way more about safety than the last one. It made him question one thing though. "Why don't you have a security guard then?" He asks, Frederic did tell him that they are looking for one at the moment.  
"Mike was our security, but because he's tasked in rehabilitates the Toys. He does not have the time." The young man explains him. Jeremy glance over to Mike, seeing the man sits beside Toy Freddy, or Theo as they call it now. Anyway the young man talks with it, and the animatronic replies just like an angry, but also comfort seeking child would do. This is getting weirder and weirder.  
Theo never did something like this back in the old place, back then; that robot was just a cruel little shit.  
Back to the talk about security, he turns back to the manager. "I could take that job; have quite the experience from the last place." And by that, he means keeping a bunch of robots away from him. He still can't believe Scott could just walk up to them.

But to Jeremy's disappointment, the manager shakes his head. "No, so far you have done nothing but make me deny you that position." He tells the blond hard.

Speaking about having trust issues. "You have to choose someone, and that person will be just as much stranger as me."

Sean did not answer him this time, but the usual bear knows the man is right. Whoever becomes security will be a complete stranger for him and the others. He wishes there are some signs he could trust whoever got the position. He doesn't want another child murder incident.

"So, what job did you have in plan for me... boss?" Jeremy asks, quickly getting the hint that Frederic is not going to answer his little remark.

The young manager turns to him, but before he can answer, someone else catches his eyes. Spring stands right behind Jeremy, giving him a strange look. A mix of surprise and sheer happiness. Sean wonders what is cause of such a look from the golden hare, but he can't ask Spring about it right at the moment, so he tells their new employee. "For now, I want you to help the different crews, such as carrying supplies to the kitchen, helping the cleaning crew or help whoever needs a hand."

Sounds better than the graveyard shift. "Yes sir." Jeremy salutes slightly mocking and walks over to the arriving cooks and caters. Sean stares a bit annoyed after the man, not sure if he likes having Jeremy hired here or not. But back to something a bit more important subject, the disguise bear turns to Spring with a frown. "You know this man?"

Spring nods, his ears falls a bit down. "He's my brother..." and seeing him here makes him happy, yet also a bit sad as he can see his death did affect Jeremy. He's a bit more mocking and careless than Spring remember.

Well, that's quite the surprise. Then again, Sean did notice rather big similarities between Jeremy and Spring's human body. "Do you trust him?" Sean asks, for if Spring can prove that this attitude problem of a man can be trusted, then he can reconsider his thoughts of letting Jeremy getting the security job.

"I used to…" Spring muse, and explains what he means from the small frown the usual bear gives him. "Our relationship was a bit complicated to begin with, but our trust was absolute." The hare glance to Jeremy with a sad look. "Last time I saw him was the day before my death and that was nineteen years ago… A man can change a lot over a decade."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sean says sadly, not sure if it's a good thing having Jeremy, who just happens to be Spring's real brother around. But then again, he did have his own sister around. It hurts, but he can't deny the fact he did also feel happy having a person from his human past around. The questing is: will Spring also find happiness having Jeremy around or will his presence only bring the hare sadness?  
"Spring, I know it's not really my place saying this, but." Sean gives Spring a somewhat hard look. "I don't like the idea you're going to tell him about our secret."

"Don't worry.." Spring says to Sean with a weak smile. "I'm not planning on doing it." He might would've if there hasn't gone for so long. Now? Well, Spring doubt Jeremy ever would believe him being Martin even if he said it. They both have changed, and maybe… it is best just let his brother live his life, thinking Martin is gone.  
Spring glance to the arriving workers and he suggests softly to the usual bear. "You better make an excuse to leave, we need Freddy more than Sean at the moment."

"Right." the disguise bear nods and he walks over to Mike who have succeed calming Theo down and now about to get a word with Vixey. Sean does interrupt him before he can though. "Mike, I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Mike turn to his friend, already aware why Sean has to leave. "Duty call?"

"Duty call." Sean nods, he glances to Jeremy and thinks that it might be best that someone checks if this one can be trusted. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Mike nods, slightly wondering what it might be?

And the young manager explains that he might consider hiring Jeremy as security guard. "But I want to be sure he can be trusted, whoever get that job have to be aware of the animatronics full awareness."

Mike blinks, a bit taken aback of this request, or rather; it is not the request itself that surprises him. "Why does the security has to know of their sentient?"

"Because they are this place's extra eyes, remember? Now I know of their awareness, I realize that the security guard will have a huge advantage knowing their sentience as well. Mostly because this building does not have any visible cameras." Sean explains Mike.

Oh yeah, the animatronics have cameras inside their eyes. Now when he thinks about it, Mike do question why. "Why don't you have cameras?"

Sean lets out a small sight. He can't explain it, but he doesn't feel comfortable with cameras around. None of them do. "They acted strange when I made a team sit some up. I have a feeling they get a bit paranoid."

Oh, Mike might have an idea where that comes from. Would explain why they kept staring into the cameras back in the former location. And now that Sean mentions it, back when he had the job as security, he did use the animatronics sentience to his advances. It seems Sean also have notices that. "I will keep an eye on Jeremy, see if Freddy and friends can share their sentience with him."

Such a relief. "Thanks Mike, well." Sean turns around to leave. "I'll talk with you later."

Mike nods and Sean leaves. Unaware that Sean in reality has changed his mind into Freddy who, with Bonnie and Chica acts like they simple woke up from sleep.  
"Morning guys." Mike smiles to the trio. "Ready for work?"

Bonnie smirks down to him. "You bet!"

Freddy and Chica simple smile.

Mike turns his eyes to Foxy, the fox also smiles, but mostly because he's happy the plan worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is rather short, I have been quite busy this week


	42. Chapter 42

"Great, I will show it to them when I go to work." Mike says into the phone while looking at the page Rena has sent him.

"Tell me what they think of it." Rena says on the other side and adds. "Oh and can you ask Sean when the new room will open too?"

"Will do." Mike smiles and checks the clock. He almost jump startled when he realized he's late. "Crap! Uh gotta go, bye!" And before Rena can answer, he ends the call, takes the laptop and runs out to the bus.

At the restaurant:

"Hey guys!" Mike calls Spring and Goldie. "Come and check what Rena has made for you." He couldn't show this to Freddy and friends because they're too busy keeping people happy with their music and storytelling.

Goldie is the first over to Mike. "How is the little lady doing?" He asks.

"Just fine." Mike replies smiling. "She's planning of returning soon, but is rather busy with searching for an education. Meanwhile, she helps me making this place more popular." And he shows the two gold colored animatronics what Rena has made for them over his laptop. Both stares at the screen, but before any of them can open their mouths.  
"It's your new website." Mike explains, reminding himself that of course none of the animatronics really knows anything about the internet. It's only recently he has persuaded Sean in giving this building Wi-Fi, which have been a huge success. "See it as a poster, kinda..." He smiles sheepish when they give him a look. "Here, let me show you." Mike suggests and quickly clicks on the website to Freddy Fazbear Pizza, before he can embarrass himself further with ridicules explaining. "Here can the customers can see what the kitchen serve and how much it will cost." Mike explains, he clicks again and pictures of the band playing, Foxy telling stories and Goldie and Spring having a bunch of children around. "Here it explains our main attraction: the animatronics, mainly you guys. Rena came with the smart idea of telling that you guys have the newest A.I and thus can learn from the children." He glances to the two gold colored animatronics. "You know, a small explaining of why you can communicate with people."

"That's really smart of her." Goldie nods, staring pretty impressed at the website. Glancing to Spring who just looks amused over Mike in fact wasted time explaining them about the internet. Both of them do actually know what internet is. Spring do from his human memories while Goldie checked it out after he got Upgraded.

"What's this then?" Spring asks, mostly just to humor Mike and points at the bottom where the word; 'News' stands.

Mike clicks on it and some text and a single picture of the Toys appear. "It's a presentation to the kids, or the Toys. Rena added this;" Pointing at the words 'under construction' under the picture of the Toys. Mike looks up to the two oldest animatronics. "We would love some pictures of how the room might look like when done, or what attractions might be in there. Do you think Sean have some?" He asks the two.

Spring and Goldie glances to one another, the golden bear turns his red eyes back to Mike. "I doubt it, for you see..."

"We're still discussing what should be in there." Spring explains, adding with a single nod to the Parts and Service where Marion resides. "All we know so far that we're getting some arcades and a price corner where Marion is going to hand out gifts. That was his former job you see."

So Marion was the one living in that room with the huge present in the Toys location, he wonder what that huge present box was for?  
Well, he can always ask the puppet later. Back to Goldie and Spring. "So, you're planning giving the kids prices on how good their scores are?"

"I think so." Goldie shrugs and admits a bit sheepish. "We didn't have such things last time we're in the show."

"Last time?" Mike asks.

Spring ears falls in sign of sadness. "Me and Goldie were taken away, because the management saw us 'too dangerous around children'." Spring didn't know why back then, but he got a feeling they were taken away because of that man has used him for the murders.

Will explain why none of them showed up in the location he worked at before. But, where have they then been all the time? In a storeroom? "Have you been stuck in a storeroom all those years?" Mike asks the two oldest animatronics of the company, so far he knows.

"I have." Goldie points at himself. "Only got out when I learned how to teleport." Which wasn't easy he admits.

Speaking of teleport, Mike just has to know why Goldie has such a supernatural ability. But right now; well he needs the explanation where they both have been most of these 16 years.

"I was also in a storeroom for most of the time." Spring explains, looking a bit down. "Don't remember much of it though... was turned off most of the time..." Mike did notice that Spring got his heartbroken look in his blue eyes again. The human gets a dreadful thought that Spring did experience something horrible when he was turned on. And so right he is.  
"When I finally turned on, I was in another location; as the horror attraction..."

"What happed?" Mike asks, although he did fear the answer.

Spring turns away, hiding his tears of what he remembers from that place, of who he met... "I... I rather not talk about it..."

Whatever happed in that place, it's enough to greatly sadden the hare. Maybe Mike should soon try and find the owner of that place instead of torment Spring about it.  
Spring gives him one glance. "Excuse me." And he leaves Mike and Goldie.

Goldie's eyes sadden. "Poor Spring..." Mike glances up to him and the golden bear muse sadly. "I wish he just would share what bothering him."

"We can't force him if he doesn't wish speak with us." Mike points out. He knows how it feels, after all, he has been forced speak with psychology by his parents back when he still suffered the loss of his friends. "All we can do is being there for him."

"I know." Goldie mutters rather sad. "It just frustrated that I cannot do anything to help him."

Mike simple gives the golden bear a friendly pat on the arm and leaves Goldie to his job. Before Mike returns to his job of babysitting a bunch of child acting animatronics, he walks towards the Parts and Service.

"Hey kid."

Mike stops and blinks to Jeremy, not sure what this older man wants from him. "Yes?" But he is getting rather annoyed being called kid.

"I think that Springtrap is broken." Jeremy points to the storage room. "It is sitting in the storage room."

"He's fine, just leave him alone for a bit." Mike tells the blond, and then frowns at Jeremy's nickname to Spring.  
Sure Spring is the cause of his brother's dead, but Mike is pretty sure Spring never meant it and probably still suffering under it, and he thinks that calling the most friendly animatronics in this building after a bear-trap is just.. Mean. "And could you please stop calling him that."

Jeremy gives him a look. "What? It's not like the bunny understands... Right?" He asks a bit uncertain, he's still a bit freaked out that Theo commented on his last remark.

"Spring's a hare and yes, he will understand you're giving him that dreadful nickname. And trust me on this one; you don't want the manager at your throat if you make people think that is his name." Mike points out, for Sean can be rather intimidating when he wants to.

"Sheesh, you and that manager is worse than Scott with these robots." Jeremy muse annoyed, still he has no wishes in getting lectured or fired for this nickname to his brother's killer. "Fine, I keep it to a minimum." And ask with a frown to the younger male. "But why is it sitting in the storage room?"

Because Spring is incredible sad and needs some time to recover from whatever him and Goldie accidently made him remember. That's what Mike thinks at least, but he can't exactly tell that to the blond so he instead says. "Spring probably just overloaded and needs some time to get his data's right again."

Jeremy did not look fully convinced, but at least he dropped the subject. "Alright, guess I'll get back to work and ignore the sulking hare." And he left the young man.

Mike let out a sight in relief and finally walks into the Parts and Service. He scans the room, but no sign of the puppet. "Marion?" He calls, trying finding the puppet, but that one is more supernatural than Goldie. Mike turns around of sounds of something move, and right behind him, sitting on the table is Marion.

"What is it Mr. Schmidt?" The puppet asks in his usual monotone voice, but Mike knows this is how Marion is and begins showing the puppet the website Rena has made for them.  
"I admit, beside from being oblivious between a mere puppet and whatever a Miners is." Marion muses while scanning the website. "This Rena did a rather good job on out new website."

"So, you know what internet is?" Mike asks, admittedly surprise this one seemly knows what he shows him.

Marion gives him a flat look with those dark eyes. "Yes, I know what World Wide Web is; I took the honor learning while the others were busy learning about their new upgrades." He would have learned about it sooner if not the manager George were such a penny-pincher and refuse giving the last location some Wi-Fi.

"Great, then you can help me and Rena deciding what else can be on this site." Mike smiles.

Marion slowly crosses his arms, but at least his look is neutral. "And what else are you two planning should be on our new website?"

"I'm mostly interesting in how the new room would become." Mike admits and explains. "Goldie and Spring told me that arcades and a prize corner will be in there."

"That's right." The puppet nods slowly. "And I will be the one handing out the prizes."

Is it Mike or did Marion sound just a little prideful? "You done this before?"

"Yes and if you did look around in that other location; you probably saw a big present box in one of the rooms."

Mike nods, he sure remember that one, mostly because he wonders what it was fore.

Marion takes one of the broken plushies Mike and Theo came home with. "That present box was once my home. If you could call it that." He muses, sure he did see that box as a home, but it was also a prison for him.

"What do you mean?" Mike ask, again getting confused. But that's pretty normal when he has Marion around.

The puppet gives the man a look. "I have a... problem."

Mike blinks; sure it is hard knowing what exactly Marion speaks about with that monotone voice, but how he said that... Mike gets a really bad feeling. Is this monotone but seemly docile puppet more dangerous than he thought? "Your problem, does it involve hurting people?" He asks, remembering Marion did mention once that the visions do have big traces of his: quote lethal desires.

Marion stays silence for a moment, and then he looks away with: "Yes."

"Why?"

Oh how he wish he can tell Mike his reasons— why he wants to kill, why he sees every human as a threat and how much he have to fight his need to choke every human when this place is open, but unfortunately.. Marion lowers his head. "I cannot say."

Mike raises a brow of this reply. "Why?"

"Because of my curse."

And here he thought Marion couldn't get any more... well supernatural. But it makes Mike wonder; does this curse keeps Marion from telling whatever he wants to tell him and the only way he can do it is by giving him visions? "Does your curse keeps you from speaking?"

"Yes."

"What else does it?"

Marion look at him with those, kinda scary dark eyes. "Would you believe me if I said I haven't always been like this?"

Huh? What does that mean? "I don't understand." Mike has to admit to the puppet. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"...I cannot tell" Marion says, looking away again.

Mike stares long at the puppet, feeling he's getting a little scared at him. For now that he thinks about it, he has no idea what game this puppet is playing. "Do...do you want to hurt me?"  
Marion looks at him, face unreadable; so Mike has no idea what this one is thinking. Then Marion finally answers with a very sincere tone. "No, I don't want to hurt you Mike Schmidt."

"Why?"

"I cannot say"

Darn! But it's not like Marion can help it. "What about everyone else?" Mike asks instead, nodding towards the door and thus the diner.

The puppet looks away, still no emotion on his face "They better stay out of my way."

Mike doesn't like saying this, but he's afraid what Marion might do if he's out in the show with the rest. Is the puppet aware that he is a threat for other humans? He probably is, but without emotions... there are no after thoughts, no regret, only a stone cold logic. And Marion's logic: is hurt whoever he sees as a threat, even if they aren't.  
"I'm sorry to say this; but you're a ticking bomb if you get out there." Marion looks at him, but Mike does not stop talking. "I have to speak with Sean about this."

"You want to take away the only thing I pretty much care for?" Marion asks with eyes narrowed.

Mike knows he's going on thin ice, more so as he knows Marion can attack without much reason, that knowledge actually makes him fear Marion. Still he does his best keeping his cool. "See it from my point Marion. You are a good guy, I know you are, but if you ever attack anyone; then I fear that people will think every animatronic in this building is just as dangerous. And bad public—" His sentence is cut short when Marion suddenly towers over him with glowing eyes and a face that screams he's is out for the kill.

"You have no right telling me I shall abandon the only thing I cherish." Marion tells him with a voice so icy that it could shatter the air. Mike freeze in fact of the sudden change in tone from the puppet. Marion teleports away from the table but his voice is still in the room. "Do not think for one second we are friends, for trust me."  
Mike feels a pair of sharp claw-like hands stick into his back and Marion whisper into his ear. "I lost that right when I became the Marionette, and you Mike Schmidt are nothing but a pawn in this game He chose. You are only alive because I let you live when your so called friends tried stuffing you into that suit like the rest."

Mike's eyes wide in horror, he feels cold. Marion was around in the other location? He saw what Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica did to those former night guards, and he did nothing.  
"W-Why did you let me live?" He asks the puppet, not daring turning to face Marion. "Why not one of the others?"

A small silence and what seems like forever. Marion finally replied, but not the reply he wants. "The others were a threat for me. I chose you only because Freddy showed you mercy, but."  
A image of an black eyed human face flashes over his vision, to end at Marion's face right before him. The Puppet glares into his eyes, for the first time looking furies and that is really scary. "If you don't soon realize what I am trying telling you, if you waste any more time. Then the next time you "upset" me I might not have any mercy left in me." Marion tells him with that icy cold voice of his, even the air around feels like he's inside a freezer.

Mike eyes wide, if this isn't a dead warning then he doesn't know what is. How can such a friendly but boring acting animatronic suddenly show such a murderous side? And how he said the last thing, did he mean he hasn't always been like this? "W-Who are you?" Mike asks with a trembling voice, yes he is afraid of this new side of the puppet and he probably never trust Marion like he did before.

Marion sight and his eyes return back to their normal black colors, even the cold aura in the room disappears. Now the puppet just look... sad, but Mike is too afraid to feel any pity for the puppet.  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Marion says, he looks away and the emotionless face is back. "I am not a bad guy, but the longer you take in solving this." He glances to Mike, eyes again glowing. "The more I becomes a monster."

Mike just stares at him.

"And I do not want to become a monster." And Marion is gone.

Mike stands in the room for a few seconds, not sure how he shall feel. In one hand, Marion's reaction scared him stiff and made this man realize that Marion is not the helpful but kinda weird and emotionless puppet. No Marion is more than just that, he is truly dangerous. He feels no pity or sympathy. If he could, those other Night Guards' maybe even the Phone Guy would still have been alive. He wants something from Mike and according to him, that's the only thing keeping him from killing this young man. Is Marion good or bad?  
Mike thinks of the puppet's last words; "I do not want to become a monster."  
Marion must be good, but whatever is going on. It is turning Marion into a monster... and from how the Toys, even the others can get the same black glowing eyes... it seems the monster is in them all.  
And only he can stop this monster in taking his new friends. But... he barely knows what truly is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I can go so far and say that the plot thickens. especially with Marion, now it's just up to you if you sees him as good or bad. but often; things are not that simple.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song in this chapter: "Springtraps Sorrow" is made by Zalzar. I have changed the lyric a bit so it suits better to my story, but I did my best to keep loyal to this great but very heartbroken song. you should check it out if you haven't.

Working here is way better than the last one. Most of the employees are nice and because of the strict rules of safety, accidents haven't happens these weeks he has been here. Which he's thankful, he got enough of those in the other locations. One of those freaking accidents killed his brother. And he loved his brother, even he was a pain in the neck.  
Jeremy has to admit that he still doesn't like having the animatronics near him, especially not after they have been acting rather hostile to him at nights and one of them actually bit him. Not to mention one of them was cause of Martin's death. But seeing them now, watching how they take extremely good care of the employees and the customers. Well, it gives this place warmth the other locations did not have. It made people feel safe.  
Makes him wonder; how are they at night? Are they just as friendly like they are at day or are they dangerous like the last location? He hasn't checked, not yet at least. Jeremy thinks it's because he doesn't want to endanger himself once again, beside; he already has a stalker at his tail.  
And speaking of stalker. "I know you are here." He says out to the air, being outside for a smoke. He knows his brother's old suit/animatronic is watching him. He can literally feel those ice blue eyes on his neck! "Freaking bunny..." He muses and takes an inhale of the smoke.

"Actually, I'm a hare." Spring says behind the door; only head visible for the blond man. The animatronic's eyes narrows towards the cigarette in Jeremy's hands. "You do know smoking is bad?"

"I'm starting to really hate your new voice-box." Jeremy says instead, giving the hare an annoyed look. "You just won't shut up."

Spring gives him a deadpan look. "Deal with it, for I like my new voice-box." He somewhat pout, but have to admit; he sorta likes teasing Jeremy. Feels like old times, before he was Spring.

Jeremy in the other hand feels rather annoyed that his brother's suit now seemly has a mind on its own, worse is; he have a suspicion that Martin has unintentionally giving Spring its personality. That animatronic have a lot of his traits. One of them is getting on his nerves only the way Martin could, and that pisses him off. "Then what about you leave me the fuck alone?" He asks Spring angry, that one is the least he wants around.

"What about you put soap into that dirty mouth of yours~?" Spring retort almost singing, he smirks of the laughable face Jeremy gives him.

The blond do however quickly recover and snaps angry. "I don't need smart remarks from you Springtrap, least of what carcass you for a time got trapped inside that suit of yours!"

That made the hare stops smiling. Finally! Jeremy thinks, he really has hoped that Spring and the others couldn't speak. More so as every time this hare opens its mouth, he does not hear Spring. He hears Martin and that both hurt and makes the blond angry. How dare Spring impersonate the person he killed?  
With the hare silence Jeremy walks back into the restaurant. Hopefully this dead-trap will leave him the hell alone.

"Jeremy."

The blond stops, meeting the ice blue eyes of the animatronic; it still startles him how life like their eyes has become.

"I never meant to hurt him." Spring says genuine, sure he is Martin, but he still never meant hurting his brother like this.

Jeremy's not sure why, but he do feel kinda bad for Spring. But why should he feel bad for this one? It's just a robot; they don't have real emotions, right? "It's just what you say to make me feel better." He strokes his hand over his cap that hides his old scars. "You're a robot, you don't understand the term 'being sorry.' You probably don't understand why he didn't move when your body squashed him." And with those words, he leaves the animatronic. Not seeing the heartbroken look on Spring's face.  
With Spring leaving him alone for a bit, Jeremy goes out and see where he's needed. He doesn't have a real job because the manager hasn't found where he will be most useful. Only the security post needs one, but the boss kid seemly doesn't trust him with that task. That kid has some trust issues, that's what Jeremy is thinking at least.  
But because he still wishes to work here, Jeremy just do what people asks him. Yes even the animatronics, although he prefers those metallic beasts stays the hell away from him.

"Hey Jeremy, have you seen Theo?"

Jeremy turns to Mike, the one he sometimes thinks is Scott's kid or something. Mostly because of his very loving attitude towards the animatronics, and they like him enough for the kid to practically tell them anything and they do it without much question. If Jeremy or some of the other workers tried something similar, well they better have a good reason for it. Also, Mike is currently the one keeping an eye the Toys or as Mike says it: rehabilitate them. Something about they are still traumatized in what happed to them in the building they were from.  
Jeremy has no idea why the management just doesn't reset the Toys and saves them from the trouble, or maybe whoever refurb them forgot giving them a reset bottom. This is kinda stupid in his eyes. "No, and I'm happy I haven't one of the fuck-bears around, they gives me the creeps." He replies, not surprise of the disapproval stare from the younger male. But he doesn't care.

"What is it with you and giving the animatronics awful names?" Mike asks, first Jeremy call Spring for Springtrap, which don't fit the hare since he is the biggest pacifist he have ever met. And now he call all the bears... Well it doesn't suit them!

"See it as my little revenge on them." Jeremy muse, although checking if Freddy is at hearing rate. He has no wishes pissing off that guy. Not to mention; Freddy is the manager's personally security camera, everything Freddy sees, the manager will see it. But that's least of his problems, with Jeremy's small hoppy giving them names. Freddy have been very scary around him since that bear often shows how aware he is of what people says.

Mike notices the blond is checking if Freddy is around, well aware how the leader of the animatronics will react if he catches Jeremy calling them names again. "You know." He crosses his arms. "I'm kinda hoping he catches you calling them names again."

"Sure you are." Jeremy snorts; Mike has made it pretty clear whose side he's on. "Guess you would just love seeing me getting stuffed into a suit, right?"

Mike flinches by the sarcastic remark; beside from him. Jeremy cope with his old fears and frustrations from those nights into sarcastic jokes. The brunette did not like these jokes, as they did remind him on how lethal the animatronics once were. He shoots the blond an annoyed glance. "You know they won't do that, no matter how much you piss them off." The worst that could happen is Bonnie throwing him in the trash container.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asks back; still convince the animatronics are ticking bombs. "You don't know what they do at night."

"Actually, I do." Mike is happy he can give the blond back, he can't exactly say he's friends with Jeremy, but he is more or less happy he can talk with someone about the animatronics. Although he will prefer the Legrand siblings over than the rather rude Jeremy who just refuses see they have turned good. "I sometimes hang out with them after work."

"You do?" Jeremy asks, looking rather surprised.

Finally! His turn making this one feeling a little uncomfortable, Mike knows how much he dislikes the animatronics. Jeremy did tell him he only did work here in the memory of his brother, and Mike can sympathize with him on that point. One of his own reasons being here is in the memories of his friends as well.  
Anyway, back to the animatronics, well Mike can't actually tell the man that he and the robots are hanging out like a bunch of people. Jeremy still sees them as mere robots, so Mike instead tells him. "I'm helping the management with ideas to the shows, you know; teaching the animatronics how to communicate with people better and—"

"Oh, so you're the one I have to thank for Springtrap keeps bugging me." Jeremy snorts, but happy he now knows that Spring haven't gotten his personality from Martin.

Mike's not sure if he should says he's the cause or he should mess with Jeremy and tell that Spring had that personality from before he came. He knows Spring is the cause of Jeremy's brother's death and he also knows that just mention it will make Spring incredible sad.  
What Mike can guess; Spring and Jeremy's brother might have been good friends before this horrible accident. He can't image how horrible Spring must've felt when his own body killed that man. That does it; he will say this for Spring. "I did not give him that personality." He tells the blond, seeing Jeremy's eyes wide as he continues. "Someone else gave him those traits you see in him today... And I think you know who it was."

"Darn you Martin..." Jeremy curses, even from his grave. His brother just has to mess with him. This makes the quest hating Spring so much more difficult, especially when Spring will probably react just like... oh shit... If Spring is like Martin, then that hare will react just like Martin when he gets bullied.  
"I have to go, good luck finding that bear of yours." And Jeremy leaves the rather confused Mike.  
No way he'll tell that kid that he has made one of the animatronics very unhappy, that's at least how Martin would react. His brother rarely gets angry, instead he turns it inward and often hides away so no one will see him cry of whatever happed to hurt him.  
And Jeremy is not sure if Spring ever got Martin's side of hiding the pain away as well, but knowing how much Martin worked with that hare; he's pretty sure Spring got that too.  
He walks to the spot he last saw Spring, but of course, the hare is gone. No real surprise, so he turns around to look inside the building, but just before he did. Out from the corner of his eye, he notices something odd in the snow outside. "The hell?" He walks outside and takes a better look at the strange markings on the snow, no not markings. Footprints, animal footprints but... too big for a real animal. "You gotta be kidding me!" He cries both shocked and annoyed, since when has the animatronics ever been able to go outside the building?!  
Screw that, he better get that moody hare back before it begins glitching with all this snow!  
Jeremy runs out, happy it is snowing. Makes it easier to track Spring down. He found the animatronic near a small lake, sitting in the snow like a heartbroken human would have done. Watching Spring, Jeremy did get a feeling that there is more to these animatronics that he first gave out. For so far he knows, no robot cannot copy the feeling of a broken heart. But.. they can't be.. sentient, can they?

"You're such a fool."

Jeremy's eyes wide of the sudden voice behind him, but before he can turn around. He got hit over the head and went out as a light. The last thing he sees is a dark, very slim figure standing over him. Is it just him or does that looks like...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He suddenly finds himself inside a room, but not one of the rooms inside the restaurant. This room is dark, filled with old posters of Freddy and friends from the former locations. He gets on his feet and to his right he sees a box filled with masks and parts from how the Toys once looked like. He scans the room, not sure how he got here, all he knows that something does not feel right, maybe it just because of the darkness and rotten appearance of the place, he's not sure.  
Then his eyes catch something on the desk, just before three figurines of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie.  
It's a small music box.  
On this music box are drawings of a gold colored bunny and bear. Curious, he walks over to the music box and begins rewind it. After four turns, a soft, but very familiar melody comes out from the box.

_Hey  
are you there?_

He looks up and spots a figure, hiding in the darkness, only the glowing eyes can be spotted.

_hey  
can you forgive... my past_

The figure walks over to the window and he can see it is a animatronic bunny, a very broken one.

_all I wanted was friends  
I hoped they could relieve my pain_

The bunny animatronics softly sings with an awful familiar voice

_every twitch is my fight, against the broken soul in me_

It walks away from the window, away from him.

_he saw through my eyes, twisted my thoughts with lies  
this metal prison became his wicked disguise_

He leaves the office, follows this heartbroken, singing animatronic.

_a soul filled with hate, a lethal playmate  
I am so sorry, I never wanted this_

He stops at one of the many rooms, to his horror sees a scene he never will forget. Martin dead inside of Spring.

_please escape this place, leave this blood stained maze_

Suddenly a man with a ghostly appearance walks to the scene, smirking.

 

_I don't think that I can control his terror and craze!_

Spring gets up, looking at his body soaked in blood, eyes wide in horror.

_lock me in and leave, he will not bereave_

Spring looks up to the man, who kept smirking.

_he will hold me here because now it's my time to grieve_

The man sits his hand on Spring's shoulder, and they are gone.

_all I wanted was friends  
I hoped they could relieve my pain_

Jeremy turns away from the room, spotting the broken looking Spring again in the corridor.

_my mind isn't my own, this blackened heart is his alone_

Spring takes his hands up to his head.

_he saw through my eyes, twisted my thoughts with lies_

Spring looks at his broken hands.

_this metal prison became his wicked disguisea soul filled with hate, a lethal playmate_

Behind the broken Spring, the man from before appears.

_I am so sorry, I never wanted this._

The man walks over to a none broken Spring and takes him on.

_please escape this place, leave this blood stained maze_

The disguised man walks over to four children, Jeremy follows, getting a really bad feeling of what's about to happen.

_I don't think that I can control his terror and craze!_

And before the kids could truly comprehend the danger, the man stabbed them. Spraying blood all over Spring and the dark walls.

_lock me in and leave, he will not bereave_

Jeremy watches with eyes wide in horror as the man takes Spring off and leaves the animatronic in a dark room.

_he will hold me here because now it's my time to grieve_

Spring turns slowly into the broken looking one from before.

_to grieve_

Spring opens his now grey eyes and looks sadly up to him.

_alone, please lock me in and go..._

And Spring turns himself off.  
Jeremy in that instant feels sorry for everything he has done to the hare, he walks over to Spring. But before he can... the darkness swallows them both.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Jeremy, open your eyes!"

He snaps his eyes open, looking right up into a pair of ice blue eyes. He would've jumped startled if not his whole body feels so numb. What did just happen? Was that place just a hallucinating? The owner of the eyes speaks again. "What happened to you?" It is Spring. "What are you doing out here— never mind." The golden hare picks him up with no trouble. "You're lucky I was nearby or you would have been an icicle."  
And Jeremy feels himself getting carried, he soon feels warm air hit his numb body and the heat feels like thousand needles to his cold skin.

Spring sits the frozen man down inside the storage room and with a quick. "Stay here." He quickly walks outside, hoping he can find something to warm Jeremy up. He heads into the kitchen, almost bumping into Theo who is leaving with an annoyed looking Mike close behind. "Sorry little one." Spring says.  
The young bear simple gives him a look before leaving. Spring watch Theo walk back to the party room, wondering what this one now has been doing? But right now his attention is on Jeremy. He turns to the chicken inside the kitchen, happy she is alone with Mike. "Chica, do you have anything warm?" He asks her.

Chica and even Mike give him confused looks. "What for?" Chica asks the hare.

"It's Jeremy, I— he followed me outside in the snow and forgot—"

"Why was you outside?" Mike interrupts, although he has a really strong feeling what might caused the hare to leave the building in working hours.

Spring shakes his head. "It's not important right now." He gives them both a very worried look. "I fear he has gone into hypothermia."

Chica have no idea what that is, so she continues giving the hare a confused look. However that quickly turns into worry as Mike clearly made sign that whatever hypothermia is.

"Dang, alright, let's look for some sheets." Spring nods and leaves with: "He's in the storage." Mike turns to Chica and explains the still confused chicken. "We need something that can warm a human body slowly up, something not too warm, but not too cold either."

Chica nods and search the kitchen for something they can use.  
"Can these being used?" Chica asks, showing the human some ice packs and says before Mike can point out these are used to freeze things, not heating them up. "I know what they are, but I can try and heat the water inside up"

Feeling kinda like a jerk there, Mike simple nod. "Try." And Chica begins heating the ice packs up, hoping they will work just as good warm as when frozen. Mike walks into the storage and is relived the blond man is shaking, meaning he haven't gotten into hypothermia just yet. He walks over to Jeremy who is sitting up against a wall and shaking like crazy. "How are you feeling?" Mike asks him worried.

Jeremy opens his eyes, looking clearly annoyed. "I'm a-a f-f-freez-z-zing i-i-icec-c-cub-b-be, w-w-what-t-t d-do you t-thin-n-nk?" He growls through chattering teeth.

At least he didn't lose his dry humor. "You be happy Spring found you. And speaking of Spring." The brunette's eyes narrow. "Did you bully him again?"

Jeremy looks away, eyes harden. "I-I'm n-not in t-t-the-e m-mood-d-d for y-y-you-ur le-e-ect-tt-uri-i-ing n-now k-kid." He got other things to ponder about.

He doesn't really care if the older male is freezing and not in the mood. Mike does not accept he keeps bulling poor Spring! But before he can open his mouth and give the blond a piece of his mind. Said golden hare walks inside, arms full with sheets.  
"Here you go." And Spring pours them over Jeremy, covering the man completely. Not the most helpful way, but it heck made Mike's day better. He hears a muzzled shout under all the sheets and can guess what Jeremy has been yelling. Something near: 'fucking hare'

"Is this how you threat your savior?" Spring asks grinning and sits down beside the moving pile of sheets. "I'm hurt" The hare is kind enough to help Jeremy's head out from the sheets though.

"... Y-You have s-s-some seri-i-ious pr-r-robl-lems.." Jeremy muse, not bothering getting out from all the sheets over his body, they did help warming him up. He do understand why Spring threw them at him like this, he was kinda a jerk back then. But being nice again after being straight out insulted by him.. just like Martin...  
fuck..

Spring gives the blond human a hard look, still smiling though. "So do you Mr. Fitzgerald." He is still hurt of what Jeremy said to him, but he won't let that get in his way continuing being nice to him. It won't stop him being nice to anyone. Jeremy makes a muzzled sound, but neither hare nor human can hear what he said.

"I have some warm icepacks." Chica arrives with several hot packs in her wings and hands them to Mike. "Or maybe I should rather call them hot packs by now." She remarks smiling.

Mike gives the chicken a smirk. "Probably." He places the hot icepacks under the sheets, and remarks to the  
blond. "Now you can't come and say you're freezing."

Jeremy gives the younger man a not amused look. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" He's teeth has finally stopped chattering.

Mike smirks. "A little." And glance to the Chica who remarks. "You do look silly with all those sheets over you." She giggle. "Wrap them around and you have a human-wraps! But I think you will taste really bad, for you smell like rotten smoke."

Mike starts laughing, mostly because of Jeremy's facial expression of disbelief.

"... Great, as if Spring's teasing wasn't enough..." Jeremy grumble, barely notices the goofy grin on Spring's face. The blond gives the hare a short look, still remembering what he saw while he was knocked out. He wonder if what he saw is true? Only one way to find out. "Can I speak with long ear for a moment?" He ask.  
It doesn't surprise him that Spring, Chica and Mike gives him confused looks, but he don't really care what the younger male and chicken thinks, all he wants is answers from that hare.  
"Just get outta here." He grumble annoyed.

Well, that just makes the brunette more determent of not leaving. Yet before Mike can give the blond a remark; Spring looks at him with soft eyes. "Please?"

"Only because you asked." Mike mutter, he gets on his feet. "Let's go." And he and Chica leave the room.

Spring then turns to Jeremy, already aware what this conversation will be about.

Jeremy did too, but he just wants one thing clear, mostly so he doesn't make a fool out of himself. "You're sentient, aren't you?" Spring has to be sentient to be able feeling sad and aware that he needed to be warmed up.

Spring simple nods.

"Where you too when Martin was still was alive?"

Spring looks away, for the truth is... the suit did not have any form of awareness when the human named Martin was alive, for it is his soul there gives this suit life and thus sentience. But Spring is not sure if Jeremy will understand nor accept that. "... Not really." Spring muse with ears down. "Martin gave me my sentience."

"By talking to you?" Jeremy asks.

"By wearing me." Spring correct, he's a horrible liar, but he has become pretty good in only telling half the truth when he do not wish in revealing everything.

Well, that can explain why Spring acts so much like his brother. With that more or less straight, now to the million dollar question. "Did you kill him?"

Spring can't help but winch from that question, as much as he hates to say it. He cannot run from this truth. "...My spring-locks were the one taking his life, yes..."

"But did you in any way cause them to recoil?" Jeremy press, ignoring that this is clearly painful for Spring to speak about. But he needs to know! "Did you kill him on purpose?"

Only then, the gold colored hare looks straight at the man. "No, it was an accident." He looks away again, thinking back to the last thing he saw as human. "... That man just didn't have time helping—"

"What man?" Jeremy interrupts; he crawls out from all the sheets, only keeping one of them around. "Tell me what you saw." He presses the hare.

Spring shakes his head, he do not want to remember that day again. "It hurts too much..." He lets out a small gasp of the blond man suddenly grabs him around the head and stares right into his eyes with his green. "You have to remember! You might have seen the true killer."

"No, no." Spring shakes his head, making the man let go of him. "That man can't be the one who did it."

"Why?"

The golden hare looks at the human, trying finding the best way explaining this. "Before I.. shut down." He remembers what he saw on that man's chest. "I saw a badge."

Jeremy eyes wide, only a few people working in the restaurants wears a badge; all of them being security. That man was the security guard? "What did he do?"

"... I.. I don't—"

"Try." Jeremy refuse letting this drop, Spring is the only witness of peach sake! "What did the man do when the spring-locks recoiled back into place?"

Spring thinks back, trying remembering what the man did when he was lying there, bleeding to death... He sees the man before him, knelling down, simple... "He... watched."

".. He didn't do anything to help? He didn't call for help?" Jeremy asks, beginning feel pretty cold, and it has nothing to do with he has been outside for too long.

Spring shakes his head. "No, but it could because he was in shock." A human killed by a failed Spring-lock is not a pretty sight. Spring still remembers that corpse he saw inside himself in Fazbear Fright.

But Jeremy didn't think that was the cause. "... Spring, you saw Martin's killer." He feels relived, not sure he would a few weeks past. Now he does, for he doesn't want Spring being the killer anymore. Not after the hare has shown his personality and how much this animatronic tries to live up to Martin's memory. "Try and remember his face." He tells the hare, with a human as the killer, that person can be thrown to jail and someone Jeremy can hate without needing seeing them again. But to Jeremy's horror, Spring shakes sadly his head. "I can't... none of us had any facial recognition back then... You all looked the same to us..."  
Dammit! But there is nothing he can do about it. It's not Spring's fault he couldn't see people's faces back then. Only the Toys got facial recognition programming years lat— hang on.  
Jeremy gives Spring a frown, for something the hare says does not make sense. "Then how did you know I was Martin's brother?"  
Spring knew it pretty much from day one, but if he couldn't see Martin's face, then how the hell did he recognize him as Martin's brother?

Spring looks away, however this time; he has a small smile on his face. "You have pretty much the same voice. Except.." He turns to Jeremy, grinning. "Martin didn't have such a potty mouth!"

"...Don't you fucking dare nag me like he did!" Jeremy growls at the grinning hare, pointing angrily at him. "Or I will personally split that voice box of yours apart!"

"What about that awful habit of yours?" Spring continues, getting his cheerful nature back. "You do know smoking is bad, not to mention—"

"What is it with you nagging me?!"

"Someone has to do it, and being your brother's personal animatronic. I think I suit this task."

Quote to Jeremy making an epic facepalm, simple causing the gold colored animatronic in burst into laughter.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Sir Spuddrington Tatortot: you don't really have to think about how the animatronics upgrade works. the only reason they have them is so they can feel more human

"You look worried."

Freddy turns his eyes down to Mike, only a little surprised the man is beside him. Guess he's been in deeper thoughts than thought. "I'm worried about the kids." He admits to the human.

Mike looks to the Toys, as the place has closed and with some encourage from him. The Toys are interacting with the other animatronics. Chiara and BonBon are playing with the plush toys on the scene where Bonnie sits and plays a few songs to Chica who sits beside him. Vixey is roughhousing with Foxy and Theo is having a relaxed talk with Spring. "What? They have gotten better." Glancing up to Freddy. "Not fighting, and trust me, that's a good thing." Especially Theo and Vixey really get at one another's throats. Fortunately Chiara and BonBon do their best stay out from those two's personal war.

Freddy gesture for the man to take a walk with him, and Mike follows the bear away from the dining room. They walk into the Game room. "True, their behavior has gotten better. But.." He sights, this wouldn't have been a problem if the Toys has been ordinary children. But they are not.. "None of them acknowledge the humans around them. In fact." His bright blue eyes go back to the Toys. "They either fear or hate other humans than you."

Mike can see why this worries Freddy, the bear do think very highly of this place and its reputation to be good. Again, the young man can see why with all the crap that has happens in the earlier locations that Freddy wants this place to become better and also wants the Toys to ingrate into the daily order. But Mike has to side with the Toys and their needs. "Freddy, they are only kids- troubled kids in fact." He tells the bear calmly. Freddy can get rather agitation or even panic if things don't go after what he has planned. "Sure I know you, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, heck even Spring and Goldie has been through your own share of- excuse my language- of hell. But at least you had one another, your bond helped you through it." He nods to the Toys. "They didn't share any bond." Okay Chiara and BonBon has a pretty tight bond, but he doubt they did before they came here.  
Freddy looks a bit away, but Mike does have one question for him. "Weren't you like a kid once?" Him and the three others did after all die as children.

"I think so." Freddy replies a bit hesitant and admit. "I.. I don't fully remember my past." He gives the man a sheepish look. "Our memory banks weren't that big back then." If he did have a better memory back then Freddy would've remembered how big of a handful he and his friends were for a certain human.

"I see, but seriously Freddy." Mike crosses his arms. "Give them time. They will come around eventually." And add. "Don't worry; I will keep an eye on them until then."

Freddy can't hold back a smile. "You really have this under control."

Mike smirks. "I kinda have to with that bunch." Adding while he returns a wave from Chiara. "Won't be surprised if they suddenly calls me daddy."

"Ha ha! That would be something." Freddy laughs, although that can happen after all they have imprinted on the man. The smile vanishes a bit as he glance to the table where Theo is sitting, pondering on Mike's words as he watches Theo. "Maybe you're right. The Toys are still so young, still kids..." He turns to Mike with a sad look. "And I can't make kids do something they don't want to. A child needs to play and just be happy."

"That's right." Mike nods, smiling. "They are improving each day; discovering who they are." For the Toys sure aren't like Freddy and gang.

Freddy nods. "That's good." His smile fades a little, he did highly consider telling Mike who they truly are... but what if Mike doesn't believe him? He doesn't want to ruin their friendship, not when everything is this well. "Mike, do you trust me?"

Mike blinks, not sure where this comes from. But the question do make him think back on what Marion has told him and how Freddy has been in the former location, but... That was then, and this is now. "Of course I trust you." He answers the bear truthfully. Freddy and the others has been nothing but kind and trustworthy towards him. He doesn't care if they are robots or not, they are still his best friends. Mike blinks when he notices that Freddy gets a strange look in his eyes, the exact same look Sean got when he remembered who he was. Mike's heart suddenly begins beating hard, as if it knows something his mind yet haven't realized. "Freddy, what is it?"

Freddy lets out a small sigh, well, here goes nothing. "...I haven't been completely honest with you... you see I—"

"Mike!" Vixey suddenly calls from the pirate cove, both human and bear turns to the cove. She waves to the human. "We need another crew member!" And Foxy gives the man a carefree shrug, sign this wasn't his idea.

"Just a moment!" Mike calls back and looks back up to Freddy, well away the bear was going to tell him something really important. "What is it you want to tell me?"

But Freddy have change his mind, or rather lost the nerve. He shakes his head. "Never mind, it's not important." He pushes the man towards the cove. "I'll leave you to the child caring." And leaves, not sure he's happy or disappointed that Vixey interrupted him.

Mike isn't sure either, but he knows far too well he can't press the bear if he doesn't wants to speak, so he walks over to the cove. Still what Freddy did say, he has been keeping a secret from him... but what?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, this crewmember has gotten enough adventure for today." Mike gasps beside the prop ship after a three hour long role-playing with the two foxes, and it is at time like these he wishes he didn't need air or got overheated like the animatronics.

"But we haven't defeated the giant sea monster yet." Vixey pouts down to him from the ship; she has been so smitten by Foxy great storytelling that she actually thinks she, Foxy and Mike has been fighting a sea monster in a rain storm. That until Mike broke the spell since he got too exhausted to play.

Mike looks up to the white fox. "I'm sure you and captain Foxy can handle it by your own." He turns to Foxy for help.

Foxy one arm-hug Vixey and says with his pirate accent. "No worries me young first matey. We gunna not let Mike's sacrifice be off to waste 'n thus we gunna slay th' beast that took his strength."

Vixey blinks, then ask Mike since she did more or less believe Foxy's words. "Did the monster take your strength?"

And Mike just goes with the flow of Foxy's made-up story. "Oh yes, completely drained me." He nods to the young fox with a pretty good (if he say so himself) poker-face. "Can't lift a sword because of that darn monster."

"Then... we have to slay it and return your powers!" Vixey declares as if this really is a battle for glory.

Mike and Foxy glance amused to one another, there is some fun watching kid explore their own imagination.

"I got this." Foxy muses down to the human who smiles relieved back up to him. "Thanks" Foxy returns the smile and with a solemn voice he turns back to Vixey. "Come me brave first matey! Let's slay 'tis great beast 'n purge th' ocean fer evil!"

"Ay ay!" Vixey cries in delight and with a little help of Foxy's great story telling, both once again into an epic fight inside the word they imagine up.

This gives Mike the change of sneaking away and get some rest on the stage. Problem is... Well he is very popular among the kid animatronics and soon has BonBon on his lap and Chiara beside him. Both giving him puppy eyes to read a children book.

"Fine~" Mike rolls his eyes chuckling and opens the book, before he starts reading though. "Hey Theo." He calls and the young bear turns to him with a question look. "Want to join us?" He asks while waving the book.

Theo looks away, at first he wants to just say no and remark that Chiara and BonBon surely doesn't want him around. But that all change when the blue bunny; the timid of the four says. "M-Me and Chiara won't mind." And Chiara nods in sign she agree with BonBon.  
Theo stares at them, shocked that they actually want him around. He hesitates, but do walk over to the stage and join them.  
However he does stop when a man suddenly walks before him and block his path, he looks up and eyes wide of who is standing before him. This man is about Jeremy's age, he has light brown hair, is middle build with a small scar over his right cheek. The man's grey eyes look curious down to him, before he gives the young bear a smile. "Hello."  
Theo can't utter a single word, not sure how he shall react on this person anymore.

"Can I help you?" Mike asks, as he is pretty much the only human left in the building. After all, the restaurant did close hours ago.

The man turns away from Theo, although do give the young bear a glance as Theo quickly goes to the stage and more or less hides in the corner of the scene. Mike doesn't really find it strange that Theo has removed himself from the new arrived, he and the others are still trying getting used to humans and this man do look a little intimidating if you're a small child, or animatronic with human issues. Mike smiles to the man. "Sorry about that, I'm still working on their social skills." He glances to Theo, and is a little surprised that Theo is not looking at him, but at the other man.

The man gives him a frown, turns his gaze to Chiara and BonBon, both giving him a nervous stare. The man smile. "Oh don't worry, I won't bite; much." He adds in a small laugher.

BonBon lets out a small whimper and learns closer to Mike as he thinks the man meant those words.

Chiara gives the man an angry look, or at least she tries to act tough for BonBon's sake, but she's scared like him. Mike wraps his arm around her shoulders, calming her down. "Be careful you don't break your teeth." He chuckles to the man.

The man smirks, and then turns his gaze to Chiara. "I like the new design, so... lifelike."

"Are you a customer?" Spring asks from the table he and Goldie sits around, hoping the question would make the man stopping look at the youngsters. The man turns to him, titling slightly his head like a child wondering over something. Then ask. "Has they build the spring-locks better this time?"

Spring and Goldie flinch, just the word spring-lock reminds them of how they died. But they both know they cannot reveal they are sentient robots and Mike answers with a weak smile since the two gold colored weren't 'working' anymore for today.  
"Yes, no accident will happen this time. Say; how do you know about the spring-locks?" He knows about the Spring-locks from Goldie who has told him a little about their very first designs, not to mention what Jeremy has told him as well.

The man turns away from the two animatronics, giving Mike a friendly smile. "I'm a loyal customer, and have been friends with many of the employs over the years." The smile grows a little wider. "In fact, I'm looking for a job and hoping this place might have a spot open for me."

Well, this guy seems nice enough, but... "The manager is not available today, but I can call him and say you're looking for a job." Mike suggests, reminding himself he better call Sean over the phone when he gets home.

The man blinks surprised. "You're working here?"

Mike nods. "Yes, for the moment I'm the one keeping an eye on the new animatronics. Before that I was the security guard."

The man raises a brow. "You were security?" He asks in almost disbelief and remarks with a faint grin. "You must be pretty good being security if you got the job in such young age."

"I have some experience yes." Mike says and adds while hugging BonBon who is shaking in fear for this stranger. "But this other job is good too, not one day is the same with these animatronics."

The man gives him a smile. "I know." Turning his grey eyes to Bonnie and Chica; both looking a little wary at him. "They are pretty special." He clears his throat and says to the young man. "I will return some other day, see if your boss is around." And he leaves.

Mike is about to return to the reading, then he realize. "What is your name sir?" He asks, he has to tell Sean the name of this fella.

The man stops at the door, and says with a smirk. "My name? Well, it's Vincent Sigal." And add with eyes on the animatronics. "Love their new designs" And he's gone.

"He seems like a nice guy." Bonnie muses and remarks to Mike. "A bit weird though."

Mike nods in agreement.

Chica turns her gaze to Chiara and asks the younger chicken. "You alright there sweetie?"

Chiara nods slowly, but have to admit. "He was scary."

"Most people seem scary in the start." Chica console her and points at Bonnie. "Just look a Bonnie."

The rabbit nods. "That's right—hey!" He gives the older chicken an annoyed look when he realized what she just have said.

Goldie rolls his eyes at the two, but then blinks when he notices a frown on Spring's face. "Something wrong?" He asks the hare.

Spring shrugs. "I'm not sure, but." He lowers his voice so only Goldie can hear him. "Something about that man makes me... uncomfortable."

"What is it?" Goldie asks, well aware that Spring is actually the one who most quickly welcomes people without having any judgment, so when he feels unsure about someone, then there is something to it.

Spring shrugs helplessly "I don't know..." He lets out a sigh. "Maybe it's just me." But he can't deny that this Vincent gives him a really bad feeling, but why? He seems like a nice guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _he will come back._
> 
> _he always does._


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I didn't submit the chapter at Wednesday I will make up for it and give you two chapters today.

He shouldn't have panicked; he should have listened to the Phone Guy and only shut the doors when they are near.

_Just sleep.. Just dream._

Now he sits here in the darkness and staring at his doom there is the two glowing eyes at the door.

_Just sleep.. Just dream._

Freddy stops his taunting tune and the darkness swallows them both.  
He closes his eyes, waiting for his doom

_Just sleep.. Just dream!_

Then something makes him look up and he stare horrified up to Freddy, the animatronic bear is towering over him, but... something caught him off guard. Freddy is crying.

_in the back of my mind  
I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time_

Freddy struggles against his desire to hurt, and forces himself away from the terrified night guard.

_but I couldn't see  
the monster was me_

Freddy glances to Mike, still with tears falling out from those black and scary eyes.

_and no one heard our cries_

Mike blinks at this change, more so as Marion suddenly stands beside him.

_Now I've run out of tears..  
the time has come for me to disappear_

The puppet meets his eyes, and to Mike's huge surprise.

_get me out of this mess  
and away from this stress_

A ghostly child suddenly takes the puppet's place and this ghost screams along the music

_set me free so I can rest!_

Mike runs out from the office, startled by what happed to Marion. This sudden change didn't stop though.

_We're only kids who lost our way_

He stops as Bonnie stands in his way.

_But if we wait long enough  
we will be saved_

Bonnie reaches out for him and Mike jumps back since he mistakes this gesture for hostility.

_Just sleep! Just Dream!_

Bonnie face drops and for a second, Mike sees a ghostly child in the rabbit's place.

_this isn't fair  
no we're not just what we seem._

Mike reaches out for this incredible sad spirit, but stops as Chica suddenly grabs him from behind.

_we want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside_

He stares horrified into her black eyes, but like Freddy and Bonnie, for a moment he sees a child spirit; also crying.

_it's not a game, not to blame  
we're forced to hide_

The ghosts of Bonnie and Chica vanishes and the two deadly animatronics are back.

_just sleep  
just dream_

He somehow gets free from the horrified but also crying Chica and as he runs away. He can hear someone sing:

_it's only a Nightmare  
and soon we'll be set free_

He runs past the black eyed Foxy, and when passing the cove, a ghost takes the fox's place.

_(and soon we'll be set free!)_

He stops when realizing he's in the New and Improved Freddy's. Right before him is the old visions of BonBon and Chiara.

_and I've been crying out for help_

BonBon's eyes are filled with black tears, which looks so wrong with that smile the rest of his face makes.

_I know I bite but I mean well_

Mike turns his head and jumps when a black eyed Theo stand not far from him

_can you see my disguise  
I'm different inside_

A strange flash shows a angry but crying spirit of a child inside this deadly animatronic.

_can you break this spell_

Mike turns around again, and sees the old ones in their withered states.

_all the ghosts from before_

Four ghosts of children takes their places and with the same black eyes as the robots.

_they're knocking and they're breaking down your door_

Mike looks away from them, confused.

_so please set us free_

He blinks when Marion suddenly, once again stands before him.

_now you have the key_

Marion shakes his head in pain; crying.

_'cause I can't take the pain no more!_

Mike turns back to the ghosts, they are gone.

_We're only kids who lost our way_

And the animatronics are back, but their black eyes all have this sad expression.

_but if we wait long enough  
we will be saved_

He turns to the Toys and can still see spirits in them.

_Just sleep! Just Dream!_

The spirit turns their black eyes to him.

_this isn't fair  
no we're not just what we seem._

the ghost inside Chiara hands him a blue balloon. Mike reaches out to take it.

_We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside_

Before he can take it though, the ghost lets go of the balloon which flies away.

_it's not a game, not to blame  
we're forced to hide_

Mike turns around and notice Marion is standing behind him again, the puppet just stands there which isn't very unusual.

_just sleep  
just dream_

Suddenly fire surrounds Marion and the spirits, swallowing them.

_it's only a Nightmare  
and soon we'll be set free_

The same fire reaches out after Mike, wishes to swallow him like these sad ghost children.

_just sleep  
just dream_

In the fire, a lone child stands, having the same mask as Marion and real tears falling out from the mask's eyes.

_it's only a Nightmare  
and soon we'll be set free..._

And the child tries takes off the mask, about to reveal its face.  
_

Mike almost flies up from bed, gasping hard of what he- no what Marion has showed him. Is... Is this what Marion has for so long wanted to tell him?  
He turns his gaze to the corner the puppet most of the time stands when he has these visions and right. Marion is standing there, looking at him with not a single emotion on that mask like face. But in that vision; that child with his mask... It was crying so much...

"Marion... You- you are..." Mike swallows hard, trying figuring a way saying this right; he has no wishes in angering this one again. He blinks of the puppet makes a small sight. "So, you've finally realized what I am..."

Marion turns his black eyes to him, careers one of the purple stripes under his eyes on the mask. "Took you long enough."

Mike has always found those tear markings strange. Why would Marion paint tears on his mask and now... now he knows the answer.  
"...How did you die?" Mike asks, his head spins in this overwhelming truth. Marion is not a sentient animatronic, Mike wish that was the case though, but no... This puppet is a dead child, possessing an animatronic puppet. The young man turns away from Marion. "... If you don't mind me asking..."

Marion's face is unreadable, like always. "I cannot mind or care for anything... but if I could feel." Marion sits down on a chair and says with a tone Mike has never heard him use before. "I wouldn't mind, in fact; you would be the first human who would care for my feelings ever since I became the Marionette."

Mike stares somewhat in disbelief at the puppet, mostly because of the change of tone in his usual monotone voice. When he said those words, Mike swears he heard sadness, yet hope.  
Mike sits fully up in his bed, far from sleepy anymore. He does feel sorry for Marion, but he is also curious for this one's story. "Can you tell me about your past?" He asks. "Before you became Marion I mean." To his disappointment, the puppet shakes his head. "I can't, my curse keeps me from doing it."

"Can't your curse get broken?" Mike asks instead.

"I sure hope so." Marion says, he glances down to his hands. "I have to undo what I have done."

Undo? What do he... Wait he don't mean. Mike suddenly finds himself thinking of the first meeting with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy in this new restaurant. How their behavior have so much reminded him of his deceased friends. Even today, they still act like them, but after Sean came into his life again, he just through Sean gave Bonnie, Chica and Foxy Tim's, Jenna and Daniels personality without being fully aware those personalities were his old friends. And why Freddy's personality is like Sean's? Well Mike thought Sean gave Freddy his own personality because he found it a bit funny. But now... no, please don't let them be like Marion. Mike looks right into the puppet's black eyes. "What have you done?" He whispers, fearing the answer more than anything.

Marion did not look away when he says calm as ever. "I cannot tell, but looking into your eyes. You already know who four of them are."

Mike feels like a stone replaces his heart, squeezing his inside. "No, please don't tell me you..." But everything proves who Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy really are. He can't even say Sean cannot be Freddy, for those two have never been around on the same time. He thinks back on the time when they were hunting him like animals. One memory sticks out, the one where he ran out of power and Freddy went for the kill. The tune he played; the Toreador March. It just happens to be one of Sean's favorite songs. Why didn't he see the connection before Marion slammed it into his face?!  
He still remembers the terror they put him through in that other location, how each night was a fight for survival and that time when Freddy almost caught him. When he looked into that bear's eyes he saw no sign of any humanity in those glowing eyes... He truly thought Freddy was nothing but a monster back then. Back then he feared them so much, still did when he met them after this Upgrade. It has been hard not seeing Freddy or any of the others as monsters, but that changed when they explained him that they honestly had no idea there was actually a human around.  
Mike thought it was because disrepair has been messing with their mainframe, but... Is that really the truth now? What if in reality their souls were the cause for them going into killer mode. He can't image how much torment it must be trapped inside a robotic body, never able to feel or be fully in control.  
"...You trapped them." Mike whispers of this sudden realization. None of the others souls willing possessed the animatronics, they were forced... By the one showing he has supernatural powers. He looks to the puppet, feeling a mix of disbelief and anger from this second truth of Marion. "Because of you, people have died."

Marion face, like always is unreadable, but the puppet's answer rocks Mike whole belief in him. "Yes, and I will let them do it again."

"…. I won't let you." Mike tells Marion, now only feeling anger towards this puppet.

Marion simple looks at him. "Yes you will, especially when it is the one who took them away from you in the first plac—"

"They are not gone!" Mike shouts at Marion, sure they are death, and yet; they are still here and happy. The man they called father made sure of that. "And they are not murders!"

"It's the only way." Marion says calm as ever. "Only the murder's death will release us from this living prison, they have to kill him."

Mike won't let his friends sink to the same level as that bastard who took their lives, and he's pretty sure the others won't either. And yet, the puppets words did weight a lot on him. His friends are trapped and it seems... the killer is still out there. According to Marion, Freddy and the others have to become killers in order to free themselves, if not: they will stay as animatronics, but... they won't leave him again. Things just got twice as complicated with this new knowledge.


	46. Chapter 46

... Who should have known he would befriend his brother's old suit? Jeremy looks at the last photo taken of them before Martin died, even after so many years, it still hurts. "Your blasted suit is just as annoying as you were..." He muse to picture of Martin one-arm hug him with a goofy smile. Jeremy places the frame on its usual spot on the shelf and goes to work.  
Jeremy can most of the time push this pain away he has from his brother's- his closets friend's death. But now as Christmas is approaching, so do the grief. Sure Christmas wasn't Martin's favorite time of year (that's spring) but he still enjoyed Christmas and always made such a fuss getting everyone into the 'Christmas spirit' and you know what, it always worked on Jeremy. But of course Jeremy only realized that at the first Christmas after his brother's death.  
This holiday has never been the same since. Now it's just a thing that costs a lot of money and where you get some good food. Jeremy can't say he fully enjoys being around Martin's wife and his two kids.  
Especially Thomas has a hard time. He knows he won't have his goofy father around anymore- Martin always got some crazy ideas this time of year. Like who could eat most gingerbread, dress up like one of Santa's elves or what about the time where he made them play baseball out in the snow! All that; gone.  
April is luckier, she has never met her father, yet still very aware that part of her life is missing.  
Jeremy is kinda happy that he has work he can bury himself in; if he's lucky, then this young Mr. Fazbear won't make a very big deal that's it is Christmas.  
Maybe Frederick would be like the old Fazbear.

Oh how wrong he is.

Unlike most shops or restaurants that only decorates for the holiday and plays Christmas songs. Fazbear Pizza's animatronics are in full swing decorating and even planning on what Christmas entertaining they can do the days before they goes on 'vacation'.

Goldie and Freddy are carrying a big Christmas tree inside and place it on the stage where Chica makes sure it won't topple over. Shortly after, a very cheerful Spring comes walking with a big box in his arms. "Time to decorate!" He beam and turns to the four confuse looking kid animatronics since this is their very first Christmas. "Would you do the honor?" Spring asks the four.  
He sits the box on the floor and takes up decorations to the tree such as glass spheres, garland, lights and other stuff to the tree. He takes one of the glass spheres and hangs it on the tree and says to the confused looking Toys with a smile. "It do need more than just one, so.." He pushes the box over to them. "Let's decorate the tree!" He tells them with a huge smile.

The Toys hesitate, but from the hare's zeal of this task; they do what he asks of them and even though they do find it a bit strange decorating a tree. The kids do find something nice about it, more so since they can do a common goal together without getting at one another's throat.

Spring beams happy over this little victory and turns to the older animatronics; they are discussing on how to put the garland over the door proper up. Then he notices Jeremy walks into the building. Spring's smile disappears slightly from the look on his brother's face. Jeremy did not look one bit happy.  
Spring walks over to the man. "Why's the big frown?" He asks with a teasing tone although he's a bit worried. "Got the wrong leg out from bed?"

Jeremy gives Spring a look, but honestly he's not in the mood for their usual (and comical) fights. "Not today alright." And he leaves the hare.

Spring's smile fades completely; he knows that if Jeremy refuses to pick a small fight with him, then something is wrong. And he thinks he knows what cause of this is. Or maybe he should more say who... Spring ears drops, feeling sorry for his brother and yet. This just makes him more determent to make this one crack a smile.

... Which didn't go as planned.

"Spring, I know what you're doing." Jeremy turns to the gold colored hare after Spring has warm hearted offered him new baked cookies and in some strange way knew these are his favorite. The thought was nice sure. But for Jeremy; the more Spring tries to help, the more Jeremy sees Martin in this one and that's... really hurts. Especially on this time of year. "And you're not helping one bit!"

Spring ears drops, wondering if he went too far. "I'm sorry..." He looks away with a small chuckle. "I can go a bit overboard with things like—"

"No, it's not you trying to help." Jeremy interrupts the hare, making Spring look confused at him and Jeremy has to look away. For looking at Spring's expressions, well they are too often too similar on how Martin would react at the same situations. "It's you being too much like Martin." Spring's eyes wide a bit, but didn't interrupt the blond. "Mike did tell me your personality comes from him, but seriously." Jeremy steps away from the hare, refusing showing how hurt he really is. "Just stop being like him."

Spring ears drop, feeling bad he has hurt his brother. Sure he didn't do it intentionally, but still; he should've known that even so many years, Jeremy is still dealing with his loss. Just like Spring himself is dealing with his loss of knowing that he never can return home to his family.  
"I'm sorry..." He muses sadly. Spring hesitate, but do carefully sits his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "I should've known this time of year would be hard." Jeremy eyes him slightly, but do let the hare continue with his small speech. "For most humans... Well this is a time of year is where family comes together and have a good time."

"... even when you apologies... You still sounds like him." Jeremy remarks, yet he can't help but chuckle over this small thing. "Don't you have anything you can call your own?" Has Spring really not been trying to create his own personality from what Martin's persona has taught him?

Spring gives him a weak smile. "It's pretty hard when he is— I- I mean..." Spring turns away, he almost revealed what gives this suit every thought. He want to say it so badly!... But also.. He can't make himself do it. "Martin was the easiest to learn from as he was the one most around me. I.. I guess, I uh mimicked him more than I thought." He smiles kinda awkward to Jeremy.

Jeremy raise a brow, but otherwise keeps a straight face. "More than you thought indeed." Spring has taken so much after Martin that this animatronic hare can't even lie! But... Why is he lying about the one he got personality from? Then again, he might remember... When he killed the one who gave him his personality. Guess he's not the only one dealing with loss here. "Anyway" he brushes Spring's hands off his shoulders and takes a few steps out to the diner, asking casual. "Is there any duties around that does not involve Christmas?"

Spring chuckle. "Not really, but if you like. I can ask around and see if there is anyone who needs a hand."

"Sure whatever." Jeremy shrugs and Spring leaves, still chuckling.  
It didn't take long before Spring found work for the blond which consisted in moving supplies to the kitchen and helping keeping an eye on the Toys as they still have problems with humans and Mike hasn't come to work.  
Jeremy did not fancy that part of the job, but better than just standing doing nothing. Although he admit he do not like being around neither Vixey or Theo.  
Vixey because she did bit him, luckily her bite only left several small scars that can easily be hidden by hair. (unlike his older scars) She still does have that fighting spirit attitude that can leave him quite uncomfortable.  
Theo also has that attitude, but is way more subtle about it. But the young bear in the other hand... he just won't listen! It's like everything he or any human says is mere air to this one and sometimes Theo can be quite cruel, a thing he also was in the former location.  
And it seems that part of the bear hasn't changed one bit.  
Jeremy has been tasked bringing more Christmas decoration inside the storeroom, but when he returned. The box filled with the decorations lies all over the place, shattered to pieces. Even he haven't seen him doing the act, Jeremy just knows this has been Theo's doing. Annoyed, Jeremy goes out to find one of the older bears since he is well aware confronting Theo on his own won't make a difference for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there, now you will have to wait till next Wednesday. hopefully, I won't be a doofus and forget again. if I do, you may call me out on it.


	47. Chapter 47

Chica places the mistletoe down from the ceiling in her idea of couple's shows their love to one another. She read in a book that if this little plant hangs over your head at time of Christmas, it means someone is allowed to kiss you. The book did say the mistletoe should be under a door, but Chica finds that a little impropriate since most people walking through their doors are children. So she takes some of her time making this 'kiss corner' for adults and maybe the older children.  
She didn't notice certain someone walk up to her, not before Bonnie kissed her on the cheek. Chica jumps a little, then realize who kissed her and giggle. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

Bonnie hugs her with a smirk. "You did make it a bit too easy." He nods up to the mistletoe.

Yeah, she does admit she did hope Bonnie would fall for her little trick. Which did succeed, but he did see right thought it. "Guess I have to make it more subtle the next time." She teases him with a wink.

"Nah, I like it when you're straightforward." Bonnie smiling wrap his arms around her, didn't really care if anyone saw them like this. "Don't make it confusing, we have enough of that already." After all, he is still dealing with the thought he was someone else before he became Bonnie.

"But you look so cute when confused~" Chica playfully whine, laughs of Bonnie's grossed out face of being called cute. "I'm not cute." He snorts annoyed.  
"Sure you are." She giggle pinch his cheek, making him more annoyed. "Everyone just loves the adorable bunny trio." And has a very hard time not bursting into laugher of Bonnie's face of disbelief.

The purple rabbit did recover quickly and with a bit intimidating smirk he says. "Oh yeah, well people can forget about this rabbit doing anything cute." He moves a bit closer to Chica, inches away from her face "However." His intimidation demeanor vanishes a bit and he gives his girlfriend a sincerer smile. "I can make an exception if you are the one asking."

"I'll keep that in mind my handsome rabbit." Chica muse smiling and moves into a kiss.

"Bonnie, get over here; I need your help!"

Bonnie and Chica's moment crashes and both turn to Jeremy who walks towards them with an aura just screaming he's pissed. Bonnie gives the blond man an angry frown. "Ask someone else." He turns back to Chica, too annoyed of the interruption to even listing the blond's problem. "I'm busy."

Jeremy didn't really care though. "You can return to your mushy moment later. I need your help; now."

"Don't order me around!" Bonnie snaps at the man, he didn't mind when Spring and Goldie or even his friends did it. But when Jeremy, someone he already has a problem with is doing it, that's just pisses him off. "So take your little problem elsewhere." The rabbit takes one steps towards the man, showing how big he is compared to a human. "And leave me the hell alone." He sneers at the man.

Jeremy admits that even with Bonnie's more friendly looking appearance, he is scary as hell when he gets angry. And the only reason he didn't backs off; well, he has been dealing with Bonnie before. Except back then, the rabbit couldn't talk and also missing his face, and did he mention the bunny was more deadly back then? "Trust me I would rather pick Fazbear than you any day. I have enough dealing with one bad attitude animatronic for today."

"Then go and speak with Freddy." Bonnie turns away from the man. "Moron."

He's the one to talk, Jeremy rolls his eyes. "And he told me to get you. So you're going to help me."

Bonnie snorts. "Forget it." And he leaves.

However he does stop in his tracks when Chica asks since she is the only one having more or less a cool head in this. "What is it you need help with?"  
And Jeremy explains Chica what Theo has done.

"Can't say you didn't deserve that." Bonnie remarks smirking.

Chica gives him an angry look. "So you think its okay Theo destroyed our stuff?"

Bonnie stops smiling and ears drop in his small embarrassment. "Of course not, but—"

"Not buts!" Chica interrupts him, she is very aware Bonnie and Jeremy does not like one another, but that cannot get in between of the rules in this restaurant. "As much you hate it Bonnie, Jeremy needs your help and it is our duty to do anything in our power helping the humans inside these walls."

"I know." Bonnie sighs, he glance annoyed to Jeremy who does look pretty smug at him. He gives the man a glare. "But right now I wish we didn't have that rule."

Jeremy is pretty happy the new management did program the animatronics to be good against humans. Although it seems Bonnie's personality do get in between, he better mention that to the manage—

"Oh, you can always throw him into the closet when you're done." Chica remarks oddly cheerful and gives the human a sweet but of so scary smile. "Might teach him a lesson in being nicer to us in the future."

Bonnie turns his eyes down to Jeremy, happy seeing that smug face disappear faster than you can say "pizza" and that is a good feeling. The rabbit smirks and says with Spring worthy of cheerfulness. "Should we get your problem solved Mr. Fitzgerald?" And now with the smug face on, he walks to the Storeroom. "Can't let the closet waiting."

... He think he prefer the animatronics in their broken and unstable state than this... Jeremy reluctant follows Bonnie, and knows where he probably will spend his next hours...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Later that very evening:

"Theo, do you understand what you did is wrong?" Goldie asks Theo after Bonnie has explained and hauled the young bear to him. Theo doesn't answer his question, he just stands there with eyes peeled to the floor, not looking sorry one bit.  
"Theo." Goldie calls; more firmly this time. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He can't say this is the first time he's dealing with one of Theo's types.

This time Theo turns his dark blue eyes up to him, still not having any regret in his action though.

But Goldie is somehow not surprised, from what he heard from Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the other kids. No one ever taught the Toys what is right and wrong. "People might have looked the other way when you have destroyed equipment in your former home, but not here. Behavior like that is not tolerated"

Theo does not answer, but he do gives an uncaring look up to the golden bear.

Apparently this one hasn't ever paid the prize for bad behavior either. "So you have to be punished." Goldie continues, and to his surprise; Theo uncaring behavior changes dramatically. "It was only some silly objects." He defends himself scared. "I didn't hurt anyone!"

Goldie blinks, wondering why Theo suddenly gets so scared. "Well, Jeremy did get several cuts from the mess you have made." He remarks, blinking when the young bear begins yelling.

"You can't throw me away because of that!" Theo sneers, now getting very offensive. "It's not my fault humans are so weak!"

Throw away? Oh, he's thinking the punishment is the junkyard. That place is probably Theo's first real punishment. Of course neither Goldie nor the others ever wants to throw them away like trash. The Toys are just kids... very naive and aggressive kids. "You punishment for destroying several decorations: no food until Christmas."

Theo blinks, taken quite by surprise by this new form of punishment. He does quickly relax when realizing this old bear won't throw him back to that awful place. He smirks, not seeing this punishment of something to worry about. "What kind of punishment is that? That's so stupid!" He starts laughing.

"You won't say that tomorrow." Goldie remarks smugly, which do make the young bear stop laughing and gives Goldie a confused look. Of course Goldie is not telling this one that food is an important energy source for them now, they might not be able to starve like humans. But a little update does give them a sense of being hungry and also their energy will drain quicker without food. In other words, if Theo wants to stay active as long as the others, he has to stay very calm.  
"And if you do anything like this ever again, not only food will been taken away from you." Goldie finishes and leaves the young bear on his own.  
Goldie walks over to the kitchen, only glancing slightly to Spring laughing helps an ego sour Jeremy out from the closet. Inside the kitchen, the golden bear tells Chica: "Theo won't get any food until Christmas eve."

"Isn't that a little hash?" Chica asks, sure she is well aware the young bear needs a punishment for what he has done, but no food for almost a week? And so close to Christmas too?

Goldie shakes softly his head, if this punishment has been towards someone else; he would've agreed, but to Theo. "Not this time. He needs to understand his bad behavior is not being tolerated. By the way:" He changes the topic by taking a round cake/ doughnuts and after have eating it. "What are these called?" He takes another one. "They taste pretty good."

Chica smiles, but do take the cake/ doughnuts away from the golden bear. "They are called Danish Doughnuts and you better save some for the rest!" She laughs of his face when she took them away.

"Sorry." Goldie apologies sheepish yet have to add. "Back to Theo, he does not understand what he did was wrong. Hopefully he will when his week is over."

"He will when I serve this." Chica shows the Danish doughnuts and add while waving a small cookbook. "This one has many interesting treats I can make."

"And you wants us as your guinea pigs?" Goldie chuckle asks and Chica whacks him over that little remark. "Oh shut it! I'm not the one who can kill with the cooking." She retorts in an angry tone, but is just teasing like the golden bear.

It is so true, Goldie is an awful cook and if a human eats what he makes, well; they probably die. He does wonder if he was just as bad in cooking as human? And speaking of human.  
"Have you seen Mike?" Goldie asks her. "I haven't seen him today."

Chica smile vanishes a bit and admit to the older animatronic. "Now that you say it, I haven't seen him either. You think he might be sick?" She asks, getting a little worried she hasn't noticed their friend's absence.

That can be it, but just to be sure, Goldie thinks he better ask Freddy about it. Goldie teleports off, right after he got another Danish doughnut and munching walks over to Freddy who is rechecking if the Charismas tree on the stage is not going to topple over. "Have you seen Mike today?" He asks the younger bear.

"Now that you mention is... he hasn't been to work." Freddy turns away from the tree and to his brother, looking quite troubled. "Do you think something is... No, that's probably just me." Freddy shakes his head; pretty sure Mike just is sick and has forgotten to call.

Goldie raise a brow, just how Freddy said it made him think back on one of the last days he saw Scott alive.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_After being fully Upgraded and rechecked for any glitches, Goldie asked the nice woman Kate if he could go back and show his new shape and ability of speech for, as he said it "the kids".  
Kate was at first a bit hesitant, mostly because she still would like checking if he got any glitches. But after a while of talking back and forward, she let him. "Alright, but I am going with you, just in case."_

_"Of course." Goldie nodded in agreement, sure he could just teleport but he has never tried teleporting this far and wouldn't push it since he would hate ending up in someone's backyard or house. That would be pretty awkward._

_Kate leaded the golden bear into a truck and she drove them both to Freddy's.  
Goldie really looked forward seeing the kids again, mostly because it has been so long and when he was around them, well he was blind._

_Kate drove into the small parking lot of Freddy's and turned to Goldie. "Alright, we're here... And I'm talking to myself." She mused deadpan for the golden bear has already teleported off. Kate sighed and went into the building with Goldie already inside and surrounded by the four kid like animatronics._

_"Missed you too kiddo." Goldie smiled to Freddy after the brown bear has signed to him. The four eyes wide of Goldie actually talking and Chica signed frantically. Goldie chuckled and told her with a 'stop.' hand sign. "Easy, I can't understand what you're saying."_

_'Will we talk too?" Chica signed more slowly this time and Goldie replied laughing. "Yes, yes you will, and so much more."_

_"Where's Scott?" Kate asked, tensing a bit when Bonnie gave her a dark stare._

_Goldie noticed the sudden hostility from the bunny and gave him a disapproval look. "Bonnie."_

_The bunny snapped out from his small hostility and with a 'Sorry.' He backed a little away from Kate.  
Chica looked a few seconds at Bonnie, then replied on Kate's question. 'Father not here.'_

_'Not here for a while.' Foxy added with ears as much down his machinery would let him._

_"Has he been to the doctor lately?" Kate asked, but all she got from the animatronics were a confused stare. Their minds couldn't really comprehend the reason for their father coughing and shaking was because of sickness._

_Goldie could now though, all thanks to the Upgrade. He glanced to the human. "Is he sick?" He asked worried._

_"Most likely." Kate admitted and explained the golden bear of how Scott was last time she saw him. "Maybe he has gotten better, but I somehow doubt it."_

_Goldie do not like this one bit, he would like to help the man, but he has no idea where he lives. "Do you know where he lives?"_

_"Yes." Kate nodded and with a brief farewell to the other animatronics. Goldie and Kate left the pretty falling apart building. "They have no idea what is going on around them." Goldie remarked sadly, wondering if he was so oblivious of his surrounding as the kids before the Upgrade. It's hard to believe..._

_"Being a kid in mind, have barely any memory and having a bunch of unnecessary programmings does that to you." Kate mused and started the truck. She drove to the place where Scott lived. Kate wanted Goldie to stay in the truck as they had no way hiding a big gold colored bear animatronic inside the building or up the stairs to the apartment._

_Goldie reluctant agreed on staying in the truck and a bit annoyed watched Kate went into the apartment. However it wasn't long before she suddenly called for him through the window and he teleported inside. He saw the reason for her calling him. The man Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy saw as their father was lying in bed, more dead than alive, only sound of wheezing told he was still breathing.  
"I got him." Goldie said and took the heavily sick man up in his arms, well aware Scott desperately needed to see a doctor.  
He hoped they weren't too late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a sidenote, the treat Goldie ate: the Danish Doughnut is a treat from where I live. I don't know why other countries call it a doughnut, it is not a doughnut. in fact we call it apple-slice (rough translation) although they no longer has apples inside anymore, now they just a appel formed cake made on a very special pan.  
> I will put a bit more Christmas treats like this one in the upcoming chapters, so you're warned- *turns to Goldie* save some for me!


	48. Chapter 48

_About a day after they got Scott some help; Goldie teleported to the hospital from Freddy's and by almost being spotted by a nurse, he did nonetheless find his way into Scott's room.  
What he got from Kate, Scott was dealing with a hard case of pneumonia and he could've and maybe even still die from it because it has gone untreated for so long.  
Goldie did of course wonder why Scott let it get this bad? But again; he wasn't human and even in this short time after being more able to understand, he realize that humans sometimes do stupid things that, which often makes no sense for a robot._

_"...Fredbear...?"_

_Goldie blinked turned his reddish eyes to the man, Scott has awoken and was looked a bit surprised at him.  
"T-That's really you..?" The man asked weakly._

_The golden bear walked over to the bed. "You were the one sending me to the Upgrade, remember?" He remarked with a weak smile._

_Scott made a gasp, but it turned into a fit of coughing. When it finally calmed down, the man wheezed. "Didn't think you... could talk." He said after a few moments hesitating on how to say it._

_Goldie chuckled, yeah, he admits he too was a bit surprised he could talk so fluid after so short time. "Does it make it better I still stumble over several words? Don't think the mechanics gave me a supercomputer in speech." He teased the man._

_Scott chuckled softly, but not of the small joke Goldie made. No, just hearing this golden bear talk proved whose soul controlled Fredbear. It both saddens but also made him happy he, in some sense could speak with Calem again. And Fredbear being Calem explained a lot of why the younger animatronics could sign language. Calem could it and it seems this ability was still very strong when he became Fredbear._

_"Scott."_

_Scott blinked turned his eyes to the golden bear, Goldie wasn't smiling anymore. "Kate told me you have been trying to give us; the animatronics the full right of Fazbear Entertainment." The bear's red eyes looked confused at him. "Is it true?"  
All Scott did was nod._

_"Why do you give us the restaurant?" Goldie asked, shaking his head. Why would Scott give them; mere animatronics the right to a whole company?_

_The sick man smiled weakly up to him. "Because... you will do what is best for-" He stopped midsentence as he began coughing again. Goldie quickly went to him and handed the man some water. Then the golden bear sat in a slump down position on the floor beside the bed when the man coughing ceased. He didn't want to reveal his mobility to anyone other than this man. Sure, he didn't consider Scott as his father like Freddy and the others did. But he did consider this human like a good friend._

_Scott took three deep breathes and said a bit hoarse. "Fredbear.. I have chosen Freddy as my heir..." He coughed again, not as heavily as before. He turned to Goldie, trying seeing any anger on the first animatronic's face, but there were none. "Please understand why."_

_"I understand." Goldie said, he has always, in some sense known Freddy would be the new icon for the company. That kid got a good heart, so to speak. And he has proven himself as a good leader. "He is the best programmed to the job, but, what I don't understand." He eyed the human confused. "Why us? We can't run a company. We—"_

_"Because you are robots?" Scott asked in softly matter of fact._

_Goldie nodded slowly, he- they have accepted the fact that they always will be owned by others. The new manager was far from being a nice guy... he was an idiot too. Didn't know any of them were sentient when it clearly shows on the video recordings. Only the one Freddy and his friends considered as their father knew of their sentiments. Unlike the manager, Scott has always been nice to them. And to be honest, he always thought Scott would become their new manager, guess he was wrong.  
Goldie blinked as his human friend suddenly began laughing between his coughing. "You can my golden friend... with these..."_

_And Scott waved to a small box at the desk, before his sickness got too bad. He have done some research on who each animatronic were as humans and with a little help from one of Kate's technician; he has made these disks that will mentally age them over time and also give them some extra perks that can make them more human._

_Goldie went to the desk. Slowly opened the small box and gave Scott and confused look of what these disks are for._

_The man smiled. "My last gifts... to you." He waved to the bear. "Take them." That, the Upgrade and the company was all he could give them. The rest they have to get or discover on their own._

_Goldie hesitated, but nonetheless took the box, not sure what to do with them. Scott simple gave him a smile. "Now, please leave me... I need rest." Not sure it was the medicine or his sickness, but just talking took a lot of his strength.  
"Will you speak to Freddy about this choice?" He heard Fredbear ask._

_"...Yes." He nodded slowly. "Very soon my friend." He opened his eyes slightly to look at the bear. "Now leave.." He didn't even hear Fredbear leave before he fell asleep._

_Goldie left the man, and wasn't sure why he got such a bad feeling, like this would be the last time they ever spoke. But he has to leave and just hope the man would get better._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Goldie gets almost the exact feeling about this situation and he does not like it. He wants to check on Mike, but he doesn't want to worry Freddy. "I'm going out in town for tonight." He tells the one he both considers as brother and son and walks towards the Parts and Service to change. "Tell Chica I won't be for home for dinner." Which is too bad, he really wanted more of those round cakes.

Freddy blinks, taken by surprise by this sudden change of topic. "Of course. Goldie, is anything alright?" He asks, getting a bit worried. He follows the golden bear inside the Parts and Service, in here Goldie jokes with a calm smile. "Of course, just me going out and mingle a little with the humans." And he transfers his conscious to his human body.

Freddy crosses his arms, not fully convinced but again, he can't really say foul on Goldie's reason for leaving. It's not like the golden bear is the only one hanging around humans when outside the restaurant. "When will you be back?" He asks instead.

Goldie walks out from the room with: "Not sure, but if it makes you feel better. I can bring a cell phone with me."

"It would be much obliged." Freddy muse and Goldie fetch a cell phone before he leaves the building. Freddy watches him leave, but even though he knows Goldie hasn't been completely honest, he can't exactly force his brother to stay just because he didn't tell where he's going. All Freddy can hope: that Goldie won't get himself into trouble.

Goldie does not walk far away from the restaurant before he stops, with a small sight he turns his head to the slender and black puppet behind him. "What did you do to him?" He asks Marion angry.

Marion however isn't intimidated by the usual golden bear and simple replies. "You will know that soon enough. Here." And throws a small map to Goldie. The usual bear grabs it and notice there is a red circle around a building and a house number too. He glances suspicious up to Marion.

"You want to see him correct?" The puppet asks and points at the map. "That's where he lives."

"Anything else I need to know?" Goldie asks, his bad feeling is getting worse. But all Marion answered with is teleporting away. Goldie rolls his eyes. "Figures..." He checks the map and teleports off himself.  
The usual bear appears again inside a dark alley nearby the building, a safety measure he did every time he uses his powers outside the restaurant. Can't have he freaks people out. Although Goldie doubt anyone would really notice since it is already pretty dark, well that's winter for you. Goldie walks towards the building and do a small surprising observation. "Hm, not far from where Scott lived." He muses, recognizing this place when he and Kate found a very sick Scott... He misses that guy. No, he can't really think about that now.  
Goldie shakes slightly his head and goes inside. Rechecking the number, Goldie knocks on the door and gets the idea that Marion has pulled a horrible joke on him since it isn't Mike opening the door. The one who did is a red haired man, seemly a few years older than Mike. "Look whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." The red haired fella says flatly. Goldie raises a brow and replies a bit confused." Um, I'm not here to sell."

"Oh, then why are you here?" The man asks, now sounding wary.

"Does a Mike Schmidt live here?" Goldie asks, thinking he better get to the point before he gets a door in his face. His question calms the man down. "Oh yeah, he's my roomie." He explains and turns into the apartment, calling. "Mike, there's some guy who wants to talk to you!"

Goldie hears footsteps and a pretty down looking Mike comes into view, the usual bear about to smile and greet the man, that until he sense something is wrong with the young man, something has changed. Mike looks away for a few seconds, then tell his roommate. "Let him in, he's... A friend.."  
The red haired man does and Goldie walks inside.

"Would you like some tea? If we have some of course." Mike asks with a rather awkward smile.

"Sure." Goldie nods and Mike walks into the kitchen. Goldie didn't really need tea but knows from studying humans that offering a guest something to drink is mostly to be polite.  
So while Mike searches the kitchen for tea. The usual golden bear turns to the red haired. "I never got your name." Goldie says; mostly just to do something while Mike is making himself busy in the kitchen. The red haired glances up from his spot on the sofa. "It's Steve, yours?"  
"Calam." Goldie replies, thinking using his animatronic name might be a little stupid. "How long the two of you been friends?"

Steve chuckle and says amused. "I won't exactly call me and Mike friends." Goldie raises a brow and the man explains him laidback. "We tolerate, and sometimes help one another, but that's about it. Mike only lives here because he needed a place and I needed a roommate to help with the rent."

That's... kinda sad, does this mean that a bunch of animatronics are his only friends? Goldie is about to ask Steve about if he knows Mike has other friends, but just in that moment. Mike walks out from the kitchen with the cup of tea.  
"Thanks." Goldie takes the cup and takes a small sip, mostly to not act rude. Another awkward moment. When Goldie is not sure what really makes Mike acting a bit strange, like he's unsure how to be around him. With a sigh, Goldie sits the cup down and asks the man: "Can we talk?"

"Huh?" Mike blinks to only realize that Calam asked him a question. "Oh, um sure." He smiles weakly and leads them both into his room. Thinking of how he sees the animatronics has completely turned his world upside down, not to mention he hasn't gotten much sleep.

Inside the small bed room, Goldie sits down on the single chair and asks serious, but also in a caring way a worried father would to his child. "Mike, why didn't you come to work today when you're not sick."

Mike feels bad for doing it, but he only did it because he does not feel up to facing nor confronting his friends in what truth Marion made him realize. Just having Calem, or should he rather say Goldie around makes him feel a bit awkward and confused.

"Mike?"

"I know who you are." Mike blurts out, "You're not human, more a eh… animatronic.." Just saying it out loud makes him sounds kinda crazy. It feels so wrong saying it to a man he consider as Sean's adoptive brother, not the father figure of a golden bear.  
The blond man doesn't even blink, he stays as calm as ever, which Mike is kinda surprised how calm he take this. D-Did he make a mistake? Is Calem not like the others? Is he not Goldie? This is getting really awkward~

Goldie had a feeling the awkwardness is because of this, and he also knows who caused this. Marion has never followed any of their rules, never felt like part of the family when he clearly is. He lets out a sight and asks the man softly. "And does this scare you?"

Mike blinks; this isn't the words he expected. Then again he doesn't really know what this one is thinking. Sometimes, Goldie seems to be just as unpredictable as Marion. "I..."

"I can't really blame you if you do." Goldie says and adds with a weak smile. "Wouldn't it have been better if we just have been a bunch of sentient animatronics and not something there are possessed by deceased people?"

... Hit the nail right on the head. Mike would've wished that, would have made things just a bit easier. "I would, but..." He meets Goldie's human shape's more brown eyes, first now realizing those eyes weren't organic. "Knowing what you really are is not scaring me, just..." he looks away. "Confusing."

"Oh?" Well, that's quite the surprise. But Goldie is happy Mike doesn't stay away because of fear, it seems when he has gotten used to the thought, he will still stay by the youngster's side. That is good, but... then what is it that freaks him out? "So you just need time?"

Mike hesitates. "Maybe.. I don't know." He lets out a long sigh, why can't he get his mind to calm the freak down? "Everything is so confusing right now… the animatronics being possessed, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica being my deceased childhood friends... and Marion telling me they will kill agai—"

"He said what?" Goldie asks almost angry, no he is angry over what Marion apparently has said.

Mike looks up to the blond man— disguised animatronic— how can he even do that? No, no head back to this subject. "That's what he told me. For well…" He shifts a bit uncomfortable. "They have already killed..."

"...… So you know." Goldie muses sad after a long silence. And here he thought he is the only one holding on the gang's dark secret.

Mike nods slowly and for the first time feels he has someone he can talk about the horrors he went through in the other location. He tells Goldie about the mysterious Phone Guy explaining him how to survive and how he seems to know about their awareness, yet ended getting him killed. How the animatronics would try and reach him inside the office and only thing keeping them from doing it was two shut doors. About he panicked- made the power ran out and... "Freddy was at the door, playing the Toreador March while letting his eyes glow to the tune. I..." Mike looks away from the intense listing Goldie. "I wish I can forget his eyes, but it's pretty hard when an animatronic gives you a glare that screams: "I'm going to kill you"… I think he would've if not for the clock hitting six."

Goldie feels sorry for the young man and he has been living through that, something he never wanted anyone to live through. "It was a safety measure that we would be on stage to recharge before the customers arrive. Mike, you were very lucky." He tells the young man dead serious, well aware what would happen to those who got caught..

"I know, still I wonder." Mike turns back to the disguised bear. "Do you think they ever knew what they were doing?"

Goldie lets out a sad sight. "If they did, none of them would ever forgive themselves." He explains sadly and adds softly to the man. "None of us ever wanted to hurt anyone."

"Well, except the Toys." Mike remarks chuckling, just to get some of this heavy air away.

Goldie chuckles at bit over the remark. "Good thing they are so small then." Then the usual bear clears his throat and tells Mike somewhat seriously again. "When we got the restaurant, we all promised that no human will ever die inside those walls. I might be the only one truly knowing what they did when they were more robot than human, but we all knows that someone did this." He points at his own body. "To us, using the Fazbear Company as their hunting grounds."

"Is that why Sea- I mean Freddy- what should I call him now?" Mike asks, this is one of the things most confusing him!

"Call him Freddy as bear and Sean in human shape. That's what we do." Goldie smiles and adds chuckling "Less confusing."

"Okay, so that's why you have cameras build inside—"

Goldie's laugher interrupts Mike and the usual bear reveals to his surprise. "Oh that was just a cover-up we made for our employees. We don't really have build in cameras."

Oh okay, well one thing less to creep him out. "So the restaurant is really controlled by the animatronics?"

"Correct." Goldie nods.

"Do you know who you were before?" Mike asks, happy he got someone who is a bit less secretive than that blasted puppet. But just to his luck, Goldie shakes his head. "Nope, not a clue who I were before."

Huh? "Then the name Calem is just a made up name?"

"Oh that's my real human name alright." Goldie explains calmly as if this is a day to day conversation, which made this a bit ironic for Mike. "But I have no memories of my human self."

"Then how do you—"

"Spring told me." Goldie interrupts and explains the man that according to the hare. Before they became animatronics, him and Spring were co-workers at a diner called Fredbear Family Diner and the usual bear explains to the confused Mike. "Spring remembers his human past. So does Freddy." Goldie glances to Mike with a weak smile. "You were the one making him remember."

… Oh well, that explains why Sean were acting so.. upset when he remembered his past. "He took it rather nice." Mike muses, feeling a bit bad for his friend. "All things considered."

"He did, and my guess is that he only did because you were by his side and reminding him of the good things." Goldie says and explains sadly the young man. "Spring weren't that lucky…"

Mike does faintly remember something Marion told him about Spring. "He lost his mind.. didn't he?"

"Yes, all because he remembered his human past." Goldie nods, he sight and tells Mike calm but serious "Mike, I feel like I need to warn you. I understand if you want the rest of your friends to remember your childhood past and the tight bond you shared. But unlocking our human past has some deep consequences'. One of them is forcing them to realize their death, that their bodies are fake and not theirs. Freddy for a time felt trapped inside his, that's why he stayed in his human form for so long. Also, both Freddy and Spring are struggling with their knowledge of what they have lost. Their families they left behind and never can reveal what truly happed to them. Me, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy knows we are human souls controlling a robot, yet still it is hard coping with it." Goldie scratches his neck with a sheepish smile on each animatronics' reaction to this truth. "Some took the news better than others.

"… Does the Toys know?"

Goldie shakes his head. "We won't tell them before they get older."

Mike understands why, especially when they already have enough to cope with. And to the three others of his friends. Just knowing how much damage remembering their human past can cause, well; Mike think it is best letting that stay in the past. It's not like their amnesia has changed them beyond recognition. "I will only unlock their memories if it is their choice." Mike says, he feels it is not fair he shall be the one making that choice. In his eyes, even with artificial bodies; they are still humans.

Goldie gives him a smile. "Thanks, now." His smile widens and he learns forward to the young man. "Let me tell you what you missed today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did rewrite this chapter more than once, since I on my first try made it more cliche by Mike getting angry that Freddy kept this secret from him. fortunately Mike reminded me that it is not how he is. but would you have wanted the "keeping secret and the person gets angry when realizing the truth, but still forgive them later on" cliche or do you prefer this more relaxed but confused reaction? I would like to know.


	49. Chapter 49

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Freddy tells Mike after the human has revealed that he knows the truth of who they really are. Freddy is happy Mike took this whole thing this calmly, but it also does makes him feel like a big jerk of not trusting his friend better. "I wasn't sure how you would take it…"

"I admit, knowing this does still make my head spin." Mike admits to the bear, he glance to the three others, and can't hold back a smile. "But I can't deny either that I'm happy talking with my old friends again. I... I have really missed you."

"aww~ missed you too!" Chica laughs and hug the man.

"So long it doesn't get too sentimental for me." Bonnie remarks with an angry tone but means it well since he is smiling. The rabbit glance to Chica when she asks smirking. "What's with you and not liking hugs?"  
"What?" Bonnie muse offended. He can't explain why, he just… doesn't like hugs.

Mike chuckle a little of how uncomfortable Bonnie is with the subject, but he was also like this as human, so; nothing has really changed there. Oh, before he forgets. "This belongs to you." And Mike returns the locket back to Foxy, no longer the one who took it from Daniel. Nope, why? Because he IS Daniel.

Foxy takes the locket a bit hesitant, and with it around his neck. "It feels a little strange knowing this really belongs to me.." He admit sheepish. "I always thought it belonged to someone else."

"I'm surprised you kept it for so darn long." Bonnie remarks. "Especially when you didn't know it was yours."

Foxy glances up to him. "Maybe I did know." He takes the silver locket in his hands and smiles weakly at his own reflection from it. "Somehow." Whatever the case, he is not taking it off.  
"I cleaned it and replaced the picture with a newer one." Mike tells him. Foxy opens the locket. The picture is the same, just way clearer and easier seeing the five children faces. His eyes lands on the smallest of them and he realizes that kid do somewhat looks like a younger vision of his human form. He points at the child. "Is that one me?"

Mike takes a look and nods smiling. "Yup, that's you."

Chica looks at the picture over the fox's shoulder and notices. "Your hair is really dark, so is your eyes." She glances to Foxy. "Pretty different from your current hair and eye color."

"I like how they are now." Foxy objects up to her, but do admit. "Even though humans can't have that bright of yellow eyes..."

"You can always change or dim the color down." Freddy suggest friendly his fox friend. "Goldie did that to his human eyes."

Now that they do speak of their human shapes. "Speaking of human." Mike looks up to the surrounding animatronics. "How the heck can you change into a human?" It has confused him to no end!

"Let me guess." Bonnie grins. "That's the whole thing stopped you from realizing who we are."

"You bet, and I'm still trying figuring out how this human shape change works." Mike says annoyed, and it didn't make it better Bonnie begins laughing. "You would too if you were in my shoes!"

Freddy chuckle, but is a least a bit more helpful than the rabbit. "If you would like, I can explain it for you."

"That would be nice." Mike nods and Freddy begins explaining. While he does that, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy leaves to do something a bit more interesting than listing to another lesson on how their human shape works.  
When Freddy final have giving the human some knowledge of how it works, Mike has only one question: "Does the kids have a human shape as well?"

Freddy shakes his head. "No, we will tell them about this ability when they have grown more accustomed to humans."

"I can see your point, and speaking of the kid animatronics: how are they doing?"

Freddy smiles down to him. "For starters, they keep asking where you are. But fortunately they and we can manage without you, doesn't mean we don't need you." He adds with a sheepish smile, just to be sure Mike didn't get it wrong.

Mike smirks, and decides he might tease the bear a little. "Aww and here I thought I could get a long vacation."

"That would be new." Freddy remarks and adds smirking. "Ever since you came here." Playfully grabs Mike's hoddie like he's about to lift him. "We almost have to throw you home."

What can he say? He really likes being here "Ha ha! So truth." Mike laughs, and gets Freddy to let go of him. Well, he better make his paycheck worth earning. He makes that remark to Freddy when he leaves the bear and can't help but smile of Freddy saying. "You better."  
Mike walks into the almost fully build Game room and he barely takes four steps inside before he gets tackled down by a very happy Vixey. "Mike!"  
"Hi Vixey..." Mike groan in a weak chuckle under the white fox, boy he's happy none of them are as big (or heavy) as the older animatronics. "Please get off...I can't breathe..."

"Oh sorry." Vixey apologies sheepish and moves away from Mike, allowing the man to sit up.

With the white fox off, Mike can breathe again and gives her the hug she wanted. "You little rascal." He chuckle, more so when she tries roughhouse a little with him. But that she can do with someone who can handle her; and that would be Foxy. So before she gets too rough for him, Mike makes her calm down and shows him where the others are. BonBon and Chiara are playing with their plush vision of them, which is really adorable, seeing them play themselves in some grand fantasy adventure. They did drop their game the second they saw Mike and again the human's ribs have to pay the prize since they both wanted a hug.

"Did you find us a new invisible cloak?" Chiara asks after Mike made them let go of him.

Now that she does mention it, he needs to look in a shop or something for several pieces of fabric to this one, might even be a good present for her. "Still looking." He tells her with a weak smile.

Chiara pouts a little disappointed, but at least BonBon knows how to cheer her up. "We can write a list of what we need."  
"Yeah!" Chiara agrees, her smile do fade a little when she remarks innocently to Mike. "But I since I don't know how to write most of what we need."  
BonBon hands him a drawing with many child doodles with misspelled words beside them. "So we drew them instead!"

Understanding what they wrote/drew will be a challenge itself, but Mike thinks he can handle it, if not; he can always ask one of the gold ones. They have a knack of knowing children doodles. "I will look at it later." He smiles and put the drawing in his pocket. The young chicken and bunny smiles.

Vixey turns to the two seemly youngest of their little group. "Do you know how to make a wristband?" She asks them.

Chiara title slightly her head to Vixey. "Maybe, I can try when Mike gives me something for it."  
And BonBon adds in matter of fact. "For we cannot take what does not belongs to us."

"That's right." Mike smiles to them, he's glad they have taken that little lesson to heart. "Say." He scans around the Game room for one absent animatronic. "Where's Theo?" To his horror, the three looks a bit away; they seem a bit sad but not as far that they're sad Theo is not here. Oh... "You don't know where he is?" Mike asks them.

"No." Vixey muse and the two others just shake their heads.

Seems like he have to search for Theo, and give him a little company. He leaves the three and is happy none of them tried to stop him. It seems they clearly understand why and maybe even feels a little sorry they do not include him, but they are also still very far from just going over and invite him into their group.  
Mike finds Theo near one of the arcades and is a bit surprised that the bear has made it work without a coin. He walks a bit closer, about to ask how Theo did make it work, that until he noticed the little pile of arcade coins beside the young bear. It seems that stealing is also on this one's teach-not-to-do list. "Theo?"

Theo glances to him, before returning back to the game. "Hi."

Well at least he's not ignoring him, that's good. "What are you playing?"

"Geometry Dash." Theo replies and allows Mike watching him play as a cube glide through a seemly endless level. Mike knows this game, but never has been very good at it. He watches Theo for a little while before he asks him a bit worried. "Why aren't you with the others?"

Theo gives him an angry look, completely ignoring his cube box 'died.' "I don't need them." He snorts and returns back to the game. "I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Being alone is pretty lonely." Mike points out softly and he knows that from experience, he do not wish Theo's childhood be like his. "You have no one to play or share your arcade victory with."

Theo stops his game and look up to Mike with surprisingly sincerer eyes. "I can share them with you, right?"

Asking him and the others to become friends right on the spot might be pushing it a bit too much at the moment. "Of course." Mike answers Theo, having the feeling that he is the only one Theo can call a friend.

But that seems to be good enough for the young bear. "You try now." Theo smiles and put another coin into the arcade.

"I'm not very good at the game." Mike tells him, which is true.

Theo just rolls his eyes. "Neither am I." He pushes Mike to the arcade with; "So I think we're pretty equal at this point."

So Mike has to play of who could get most points in this game, they both failed pretty often, but that didn't really matter for Mike. All that mattered to him that Theo is enjoying himself.

"Can we try as well?"

Mike and Theo turn around; Chiara stands a little uncomfortable with BonBon shyly hidden behind one of the other arcades. Vixey is nowhere in sight.

Theo gives them both a hard look; he does not want them around and 'take' Mike from him. But Mike has other ideas. "Sure."  
So Theo reluctantly has to let Chiara play on the arcade as well. Chiara beamed when she saw the cube and the colorful background. "Ohh how pretty!" She cooed and begins playing with a small humming. That until the cube rammed into a wall and exploded a rather spectacular way. Chiara's face is rather hilarious as she stared at the Game Over/try again screen. "... What did just happen?" Since this is actually her very first time playing an arcade game.

"You died." Mike explains and has to stifle down a laugher at Chiara's reaction. "Oh... does it mean no more game?"

Theo rolls his eyes. "What kind of questing is that? Of course you can play again... stupid chicken." The last he muse to himself. But Chiara did hear it.

"I'm not stupid." She gives him a small glare, and then hugs herself insecure. "...It's not my fault I haven't played before..." She's not stupid, just... unaware of most things in this wide world...

Mike is about to lecture Theo of being mean. Then he notices something at the screen and can't help but raise a brow. "You sure?" He asks and point at the screen that shows how far she got. "For you got further into the level than me and Theo."

"No way!" Theo can't believe it; he has been playing this game longer than Chiara. But it is true; she has gotten more points than him and Mike. "Beginner's luck." He grumbles.

The young chicken simple shrug, not seeing the big deal getting more points. "BonBon, you wanna try?" She asks the bunny who is keeping his distance.

BonBon wants to try, but he's a bit too nervous getting near the short-tempered Theo. The bunny gives the young bear a small look, before he lower his eyes.

Mike can see that BonBon is too shy coming near on his own account, so he chose helping the bunny a little. He walks over to BonBon and with an encourage push gets him to join the two others.

The young bunny hesitating starts the game, but fail pretty quickly and almost burst into tears since Theo lets out a small laugh. However, Chiara quickly cheers him up. "Nicely done!" And BonBon quirk a weak smile.

Theo is about to object that the bunny's try was pathetic, but before he could, Mike stops him. "Play nice."  
So the annoyed young bear shuts his mouth and lets Chiara praise BonBon for practically nothing! He doesn't get her! About a minute later, he got enough and asks the two impatient. "Can I play the game now?"

"Sure!" Chiara says smiling and with a friendly push gets BonBon to move away from the game, even whispers to the bunny. "Try and watch how he does it. That's what I did."

Theo blinks over that remark and gives the two a slightly confused stare; did they... learn from him? Well, he IS the leader of this group after all. A smile creeps on his lips and with. "Watch and learn." He returns back to the game. Even though he's not making it easy since he doesn't even try allow them to watch.

BonBon pouts a little over this but is too shy to say anything and is happy Chiara is here with him since she can see what is bothering him. "Theo, we can't see!"

Mike watches them from small distance, even though Chiara and Theo is arguing about her and BonBon cannot see, they still seems to have a fun time when Theo reluctant moves a little so they can see. Even Theo seems to enjoy himself since he does let Chiara play again without making a frown.  
Mike doesn't notice someone is standing behind him. Not before Freddy's voice remarks with a chuckle. "I can't believe that actually worked." Mike blinks looks up to animatronic his friend Sean possess. Freddy smiling nods towards the three kids "Theo's actually having a fun time with some of the others."

"Heh yeah." Mike smiles and returns his sight on the three. "You know, Theo do in some ways remind me of myself when I was a kid."

Freddy gives him a confused look; he can't really recall Mike being anything like Theo. "I think he's more like Bonnie. Both are a temper tantrum."

Okay, that is pretty funny and true! "Ha ha! So true. " Mike dries off his tears of him laughing too hard. "No, I mean back when we first met, I was such a loner."

Oh yeah, man; he almost forgot how Mike was in the start. Freddy chuckle and say with a wink. "Oh I remember that. Kinda funny how you actually spoke to us, especially after what Tim did."

"Heh yeah." Mike rolls smiling his eyes and along with Freddy leaves the three kids. "That's pretty hard to forget"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Mike parents took their child to the local park, hoping there would be someone their shy son could befriend since he hasn't befriended one single child in the kindergarten thanks to his huge shyness and lone nature. So Mike's father suggested that maybe a change of scenery would help. So here they were, as the part where both adults and children enjoyed the warm summer day._

_"Alright, you can go out and play now." His mother said._

_Mike; however wasn't very eager going out and meet other children. "Can't I stay with you?" He asked his mother, tugging her sleeve like it was a lifeline. His mother let out a sight and turned to her husband for help. Mike's father gave young Mike a firm look "Not before you have at least tried."_

_Mike knew that look and reluctant left the safety of his parents. He walked towards a group of children playing soccer and stopped a few meters from them, struggling with himself of asking if he could join or just leave and play by himself. His parents wanted him to interact with other children, but Mike just couldn't bring himself speaking with the other children, least when they play a dangerous game a soccer..._

_"Watch out!"_

_Mike snapped out from his thoughts and saw a ball flew right at him, he froze and ended up getting the ball right at his face. He didn't get much hurt fortunately, more embarrassed since he heard several kids laugh at the round mark at his face from the ball._

_"Whoop, sorry about that." One of the kids snickered. He took the ball and left Mike, no longer thinking about Mike anymore but, like several others did still find the whole deal a bit funny. One of the kids didn't though, he went over to the sobbing Mike and asked worried. "You alright?"_

_Mike quickly dried his tears away. He hoped this kid would just leave him; this was the reason why he won't play with other kids.  
However, the kid didn't leave; instead he helped Mike back on his feet. "Sorry about that earlier." The older child nodded towards the one who accidently kicked the ball at Mike. "Tim can be a jerk sometimes."_

_Mike didn't answer, he just kept his eyes to the ground, still hoping this kid would leave him alone. The older child noticed it and cleared his throat awkwardly. "So... um would you like to join us?"_

_"No." And Mike left the older child, trying his best not burst into tears._

_The older child watched Mike leave, then with a sight he told the boy who hit Mike. "Nice going. You just made a small kid cry."_

_The boy who accidently kicked the ball at Mike stopped mid in a kick and gave his friend a 'what?' look. "I said I was sorry!"_

_"Yes by laughing."_

_"The others did it too!" The taller boy pointed angrily at the other children. A few of them felt a little bad while others had more or less already forgotten about the whole thing._

_The older boy groaned shook his head over this. "Vraiment? (really?) Personne n'a donc appris les bonnes manières dans ce pays ...? (Haven't anyone learned common manners in this country...?)"_

_"Speak English Sean!" The tall boy yelled annoyed, but his French friend completely ignored him._

_Mike returned back to his parents and was pretty happy none of them tried making him leave and 'befriend' more kids. Beside from the episode with those children, the day in the park was pretty good. And when he and his parents left, Mike was happy he didn't need to see any of people he met here ever again._

_About a week after the park._

_Mike once again played alone outside his home, but nothing unusual for him there. Mike did prefer playing—_

_"Oh, hi again."_

_Alone? Mike looked up and was rather surprised that the same kid from the park is standing right before him.  
Feeling uncomfortable, Mike slowly packed his toys away. Thinking this boy probably only was here to laugh of him anyway._

_The older boy looked around, and then asked with a raised brow. "Why are you playing alone?"_

_Mike didn't answer, he took his stuff and silently went inside, leaving this boy out on the street. Feeling safe again, Mike went into his room and about to return back to his game until... he realized his favorite toy car was missing.  
"Hello?" The strange kid's voice asked from the front door, peaking inside. Mike quickly hid inside his room, while his mother went to the door and to the kid._

_"Hi?" She asked a bit confused. "Can I help you with something?"_

_"Not really." The boy admitted pretty calmly and showed her a toy car. "Your son just forgot this."_

_"That's really nice of you." Mike's mother smiled and called her son. "Mike? See what this kind boy brought you."_

_Mike peaked out from his room, not sure if he should approach this boy or not. "Mike." His mother said a bit hard, giving him the choice. Mike hesitated walked over to the older boy and with a very low "...Thanks..." He took his toy car and ready to bolt to his room that until his mother stopped him. "Now there Mike, that's not the way saying thanks."_

_"It's alright." The older boy said sheepish and with a weak smile to Mike. "I get it, well... bye." And he left._

_Mike watched this boy leave and from a sight from his mother made him look up to her. "Well, that's too bad... he seems like a nice kid." And she went back to whatever she was doing before this. Mike returned back to his room and back to his own game, then he overheard the older boy's voice outside and looked out his window.  
The older boy spoke with a girl with dirty blond hair whose holding a cat plush. This girl jumped excited, and with a few words; they both ran to the end of the street. A bit curious Mike left his house and hesitated followed the two or rather; this older boy. Why had that boy been so... friendly towards him?  
He found the older boy and the girl at the local playground, here was the same boy who accidently kicked that ball at him.  
Mike hid behind a wall, but was still close enough to hear what these three were saying._

_"What took you so long?" The tall boy asked grumpy, and added with eyes on the girl. "Let me guess, Clara forgot her stupid plushie." The girl named Clare gave him an angry glare, but before she could say anything._

_The older boy stepped in between. "No, I was the cause of being late."_

_"You?" The tall boy crossed his arms. "But you hate being late, so why where you—"_

_"Remember that kid you threw that ball at?" The older boy asked with a frown._

_The girl gasped and exclaimed angry at the tall boy. "You did what?! Tim, you big jerk!" Hitting him with the plush._

_"It was an accident!" The boy Tim exclaimed, jumping away from Clara's 'weapon'.  
But she didn't really believe him and turned to the older boy. "Was it Sean?" At least he was honest._

_The older boy, Sean nodded with a small frown. "It was, but I admit; laughing at him was pretty mean."_

_"You trait—"_

_"OH MY GOD TIM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Clara interrupted him furies and the taller boy took the run from her._

_Sean simple watched his female friend chase his older friend with a deadpan look, then with a sigh he went to one of the swings, took a piece of paper up and to Mike's small surprise: he began singing._

_"I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur..."_

_Mike realized he knew this song and couldn't help but hum along to Sean's singing._

_"Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me"_

_Clare stopped chasing Tim and with a smile returned to Sean and joined him (and Mike) to the song._

_"And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve"_

_Tim joined by making a small radio play the song itself, he wasn't singing, instead he played on an air guitar to the music._

_"So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean!"_

_Sean and Clare sang together, they did get a little off tune but they didn't care. Even Mike found this rather funny even though he wasn't part of this group._

_"Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide!"_

_The last sentence Tim joined the song and the three laughed and let the song return as background noise.  
However someone was still singing though. Making the three friends look to the spot where Mike hid.  
"We got a spy here!" Tim yelled like one of the characters from his older brothers' game and startled poor Mike half to death._

_The younger kid froze of this taller boy towered over him with an angry look. "P-P-Please d-don't hurt me." Mike stammered, fearing this tall boy would do that._

_Tim continued glaring at him. "Give me one good reaso—"_

_"TIM!" Both Sean and Clare yelled angry at him, making the tall boy make a rather comical jump and muse sweat dropping to his two friends. "Point taken..."_

_Clare stomps over to Mike and Tim. "I'm not done with you!"_

_For a second Mike thought she would hurt him with those furies eyes, then realized to his surprise that it was the tall boy her anger was against. "You big jerk!"_

_"Stop calling me a jerk!" Tim cried angry back. He did winch of her retorted loudly back. "Or what?! You're gonna beat up a girl?!"_

_"I'm considering it! It's not like you're acting like a girl!"_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_

_Mike stare baffled at the two, not sure how to react on this. He did feel a bit bad though, he was more or less the cause these two friends were fighting.  
"Don't worry." He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped startled. Mike turned and saw it was the older kid, eh he thinks his name was Sean. Anyway, the older boy gave him an ensuring smile. "They fight all the time."_

_"Oh... but they are friends?" Mike asked confused._

_The boy nodded._

_"So why do they fight?"_

_"Sometimes we torment the ones we care about, beside." The boy chuckled to Tim getting whacked by the plush again. "Tim often deserves it." He blinked notice that Mike was staring dumbfounded at him. "What?" He chuckled amused. "Don't you have a friend you like to mess around with?"_

_Mike head's dropped._

_Sean's smile faded. "Oh.. um" He scratched his neck, not sure what to say about this._

_"Lost your touch mister I-can-befriend-anyone?" Tim teased, finally has gotten away from Clara's fury. He had noticed the awkwardness around his oldest friend and the New Kid._

_Sean gave him a small glare for that one. "It's called being nice, you should try it sometimes."_

_Clare burst into a fit of laugher of that one and Tim pouted annoyed, muttering something like 'very funny...'.  
When done laughing, the girl asked Mike friendly. "Did you like the song?"_

_Mike didn't answer, feeling a bit too embarrassed. But did winch when Tim, the one he did fear most rolled his eyes and said hard. "Why else would he eardrop on us? Duh." He mocked the girl._

_"Duh yourself." Clare snorted annoyed at him._

_"So, you're gonna tell your friends of our awesome singing?" Tim asked pretty boastful, completely ignoring Clara. Both Clara and Sean rolled their eyes at him, but Sean said for Mike since the brown haired boy only stood there with eyes to the ground. "I doubt that's going to happen..."_

_"Why?" Both Clara and Tim asked at the same time, to quickly give each other a small glare._

_Sean sighted and said with a nod towards Mike. "Because Mike has no friends."_

_"Why?" Clara asked confused the slightly younger boy. "You seem like a nice guy, unlike SOMEONE ELSE." She growled with glaring eyes to Tim._

_The taller boy winched away from her, he didn't fear her, not at all. He just... really didn't want to pick a fight with her again at the moment.  
But the temper tantrum of Clare aside, Tim looked at Mike for a few moments and unlike his two other friends. Tim knew how it feels to be alone; he was before Sean befriended him and also introduced him to Clara (which he still regrets). He took a step towards Mike and said sincerely. "Now you have."_

_Mike looked up to him, eyes wide of bafflement. Did he just hear this one right?_

_"Excuse me?" Sean asked with a frown to his friend._

_Tim turned to his first friend, grinning like some maniac. "We will be his friends, capish?"_

_"Hate to agree with Tim, but..." Clara sighted and said with a smile to Mike. "He got a point. If you would like us as friends that is."_

_"Why wouldn't he?" Tim asked and boasted his chest proudly. "We're awesome!" And didn't see Clare gave him 'you're not' look._

_Sean glanced to Mike, giving him a weak smile. And Mike returned it, for the first time feeling comfortable around someone near his age. "Sure." Who knows, maybe they will be his friends._

_"Great! Newbie sing now!" Tim declared and jumped when Clara began yelling at him again.  
Sean walked over to them, lecturing they shouldn't be fighting around their new friend._

_Mike watched the three and couldn't help but smile. He was carefully optimistic about this friendship._


	50. Chapter 50

Only one day before Christmas and it's the last day to finish the last preparations. Freddy, Goldie and Chica left to shop in the city for the last presents and also for some ingredients to the food. Leaving the three left to look after the restaurant and the kids.  
Spring and Foxy did most of that while Bonnie just relaxes by reading a book. Didn't take long before he finished it and thinks about going to the library to borrow the next book in this series. Yeah, he better do that before the place closes for the Christmas Eve.  
"Hey, I'm going to out for a while." He tells Spring who is helping Chiara with a drawing.

The golden hare looks up to him, about to questing why, then he notices the book. "Sure, me and Foxy can hold the fort." He smiles and returns back to Chiara with: "While you out, you should find a present for your girlfriend."

Bonnie lets out a laugh. "Nice try, but I've already done that." He hasn't been stupid enough of waiting till the very last day. Speaking of presents. "What are you giving Jeremy?" He and even Chiara blink when Spring flinches for some reason.  
Chiara did not understand, but Bonnie did. He has figured out that Jeremy and Spring are brothers, more than he and Spring is. Bonnie doesn't really it but he can't really change it, not to mention that Spring really cares about Jeremy. Or maybe not as much as he thought. "You didn't buy him a present didn't you?" He points out more than asking, that flinch said everything.

Spring muse something to Chiara and asks Bonnie to come with him. Outside the restaurant, Spring tells his adopted brother sadly. "Bonnie, I care about Jeremy, but that's not the excuse of giving him a present..."

"True, but brotherhood is." Bonnie remarks with a raised brow, the brow quirk further up when Spring flinches once again.

"How do you…"

Bonnie rolls his eyes. "It is kinda obvious. Your human shape looks very alike to him. Your behavior around him remind Jeremy of his "dead brother" and also how... how to say this; you are in tune with one another. More than we are." Bonnie tells Spring in matter of fact and adds with a frown. "I'm not stupid to miss all of that. So." He crosses his arms. "What is your real reason?"

Spring is not sure how to feel that Bonnie knows of his and Jeremy's bond, for starters Bonnie does not hide that he does not like Jeremy one bit, but he does seems to understand how important the blond is for Spring and that's probably the only reason he haven't bulled the man out. And yet, it seems Bonnie do not know why he can't give Jeremy a present… "Bonnie... he does not see me as his brother..."

Bonnie raises a brow, but before the rabbit can say a word.

"I know, I know that's not a good enough excuse in your eyes. But for me it is. I really hurt him when I was too much… well me." Spring says with a helpless shrug.

"So you do this not to hurt him?" Bonnie asks.

Spring nods sadly.

But what about his own feelings? Hasn't Spring been hurting enough already? Bonnie lets out a sight. "I have a good present idea for him."

"Bonnie..."

"You'll tell him who you are." Bonnie interrupts him.

Springs blinks several time, but when he got what Bonnie suggested. He shakes his head. "I can't do that."

"Why?"

"He won't understand." Spring object turns with somewhat angry yet sad eyes to the purple rabbit. "He thinks I'm the tool that killed his brother…!"

Why is it so hard just tell anyone about this? Freddy thought Mike would turn away from them, but he didn't. Bonnie is sure Jeremy will understand as well, after he got his mind blown that is, but Bonnie can live with that sacrifice. "Then prove to him that you aren't!" Bonnie growls, getting a bit annoyed over how much Spring struggles to keep the truth away from his own brother while in reality he wants him to know. "What about you for once thinks about your own happiness?! For once let someone help you!"  
Spring stare at him for several moments, probably shocked that Bonnie has yelled at him. But, Bonnie just wants that sparkle to return in his brother's eyes! He doesn't want this so overly protective yet so sensitive side of him! He wants the old, overly cheerful bit naïve Spring back! "Let him in." Bonnie tells him.

Spring is rather surprised over Bonnie's little outburst, of course this isn't the first outburst he has ever faced from the rabbit. But as much as he dislikes admitting it, he wants Jeremy to know. He wants his brother back to his life even know he that it is wrong forcing Jeremy into this. Mostly because in the second someone knows, they can never leave or speak about it to anyone else other than those who already know.  
"I can't drag him into this…" He says sad, his brother has been through enough already.

Bonnie rolls his eyes. "Yes you can, and trust me." He gives his gold colored brother a friendly whack over the shoulder. "You will thank me later for it." Spring only glances slightly into Bonnie's eyes, still very unsure about this suggestion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There is no doubt about what day it is today, even from inside the Parts and Service, Marion can hear that cheerful Christmas music and the animatronics preparing for the eve. Marion stays inside the Parts and Service, although he does feel a bit conflicted if he should join the festivities or not. In one hand, he sees no logic in doing it; he wouldn't feel any joy like the others so why bother?  
But in the other hand, a part of him wants to be part of this, he wants to enjoy this holiday. Be a bit human for once. Unfortunately, his logic wins over the tiny humanity he has left and Marion stays inside the room with only his thoughts as his companion.

Meanwhile outside in the party room, where things are way livelier than inside the dark Parts and Service. Freddy and Bonnie removes several of the tables and leaves four behind which Foxy and Spring puts together to one large table. With that done, Chica place a red Christmas cloth over the tables and with sign to Chiara and BonBon, they decorate the tables with plates, cutlery and glass with napkins inside and of course lights and small present figurine. With the two busy, Chica heads back to the kitchen and the food she is cooking. Then, out from the corner of her eye, she notices someone is watching her. She turns around and the one who is watching is Theo. Well his no food punishment did end today, so he must be pretty hungry. "It's not done yet." She tells him friendly and returns back to the cooking. "It will take a while before it is."

Theo did hope he could get something to eat; yes he is pretty hungry and would've stolen something to eat if not for the back thought that any of the older animatronics might punish him again for it. He never thought this punishment Goldie gave him could get this bad. So he chose be a little more careful in what he is doing, for now at least. "When will it be done?" He asks the older chicken.

"Not sure." Chica turns away from the dough and to the young bear. "Two hours perhaps, one if Spring gets the time to help."

"…Why? Does it get quicker done if someone helps?" Theo asks and takes a quick look after the gold colored hare but he's nowhere in sight.

Chica smiles a little over the somewhat oblivious and innocent question from the so usual angry kid bear "Sure, most things do."

"So why not call for Spring?"

"Because he's pretty busy."

Theo looks out to the others, Foxy seems to have time. "What about Foxy?" He turns back to the chicken; only to raise a brow of Chica lets out a short laugh. "I rather not, Foxy is good at many things. But not when it comes to doing thing slowly."

"Oh." Although Theo is not entirely sure what she truly meant by that comment. The gang does sometimes have a weird way of communicating. One of them is by using those strange hand-signs and others are being mean-but-not-mean to one another. He doesn't really get it and do gets a bit annoyed when Goldie told him he will understand when he gets older. But aside his annoyance of his oblivious of the older ones communication. Theo tries to think of other ways he might get something to eat, and the only way he can see it... well. "I could help." He suggests.

Chica almost drops the knife she using for the vegetables, admittedly surprised over Theo, of all the kids will be the first offering to help in the kitchen. She always thought that would be Chiara since she is somewhat a younger vision of her, guess she's wrong. "Do you know anything about cooking?" Chica asks him, a little uncertain about this.

Theo shrugs.

Well um okay...? Guess she has to find out the hard way. Let's see, what can Theo do with the least risk of ruin the food? Oh she knows! "You could help me chop these vegetable." She suggests the young bear and shows him the copping board with several vegetables on.

Theo hesitates a little, but does nonetheless walk over to the table, takes the knife and begins chopping the broccoli into the same size Chica have made them. When done with them, he does the same to the other vegetables and Chica quickly feels safe letting him continue. Theo (unlike Goldie) seems to know of how to handle a knife without cutting himself. So she let him help with the cooking and soon comes to realize that Theo seems to have a small talent in cooking, he sure knows what he is doing and rarely needs any advice. So when the pie is inside the oven, Chica tells Theo he is can take the leftovers. Which Theo do take without questing, even the green stuff.

"You're pretty good." Chica smiles down to him and offer him a basket with cookies inside. "Wouldn't mind if you helped me again in the future."

Theo smiling takes a cookie, already looking forward to the next time he can be in the kitchen. Besides from getting a little food, he also gets a sense of belonging when he showed Chica what he could. But he's still hungry though. "When will it be done?"

Chica can't help but chuckle, but do answer him. "Very soon, all thanks to you." Theo almost burst his chest proudly from that small remark. Chica smiles, then turn her gaze to the diner. "I wonder if Mike will be here soon." She muses mostly to herself.

Theo blinks, first now really notice that Mike is nowhere to be found.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mike is of course planning on coming to the restaurant and celebrates Christmas with his friends; they are practically family for him. But before he could do that, Spring have asked a favor from him. And that's in by getting Jeremy to join the festivities.  
Mike was a bit taken aback by this request, but did quickly see why when Spring briefly explained him who he really is and what connection he shares with Jeremy.  
Mike jumps out from the bus near the blocks where the grumpy blond lives, he admit this neighborhood does look pretty nice, very peaceful too. Checking the paper Spring gave him and Mike finds Jeremy's house. Apparently Jeremy hasn't moved after Martin's death, a bit surprising from Mike's part since he do know how much it hurt living in a house filled with memories of those who now are gone. Maybe Jeremy views it differently?  
Only one way to find out. Mike rings the doorbells and moments later Jeremy opens the door.

"The hell?" The blond asks, surprised seeing Mike here. What surprises him more is: "How the hell do you know where I live?" He hasn't told anyone that.

"Uh.. Spring told me?" Mike tells him sheepish. He first now realizes how stupid it must sound that an animatronic told him of this location, it's not like Jeremy here knows about their secret. Fortunately, Jeremy didn't look surprised over this excuse. "Figures, it seems Martin has told that hare anything..." And the blond walks back into his house, letting Mike come inside as well.

"So, why did you come here?" Jeremy asks as he drops himself back onto the sofa and takes the beer he drank before the interruption.

But Spring's request is for the moment brushed off from Mike's small observation and confusions towards the blond. "You don't celebrate Christmas?" He asks, feeling bad for the man.

Jeremy lets out a small snort, as if the question amuses him. "Of course I do. But the ones I usually do it with are on vacation and I don't feel like having Martin's family on visit."

Mike is curious of the reason, but he sense that Jeremy doesn't want to talk about it, so he let the subject drop and gets back to the reason why he came here. "Then what about you celebrate the holiday at Freddy´s? Spring really wants you to join us."

Jeremy gives him an odd look. "For what reason?"

Mike blinks. "Uh... what?" He asks, not sure what Jeremy means about this.

"Does he do this for my or Martin's sake?" Jeremy explains. He gets up from the sofa and looks at the last picture of him and Martin. "If that's the case, then all I have to tell him is: I respect what you're trying, but enough is enough." He turns away from the picture and looks straight into Mike's eyes. "It's about time you stop thinking what he would do and starts becoming your own person, or animatronic..." Looking away. "Whatever."

Mike is pretty caught off guard with this one. It seems that Jeremy has finally forgiving Spring and now wants the hare to move on, be his own person instead of Martin. Only problem is: Spring and Martin is the same, he just can't tell the man that. "He would still like to see you..." Mike softly tells him. He might not really fancy Jeremy as a friend, but he is glad having the blond around. They both have been through hell and know what it means of losing someone too. Jeremy has just been better to cope with his loss than him, even kept his head high from all the hardship he has been through. And Mike can do nothing but respect Jeremy for it, even if he's a big jerk.

Jeremy glance to the younger male, he is somewhat happy he got invited and befriended Spring, but... it also hurt. "He can see me after New Year." He muses and returns back to the sofa.

Mike lets out a sigh, and is still a little surprised that Spring apparently knew this would happen. Before he left Freddy's Spring gave him a convolute and had told him only give this to Jeremy if convincing him failed. So... here goes nothing. "Here." He hands the blond the letter and takes a few steps back. Spring did also warn him that this letter will definitely piss the man off.

Jeremy opens bored the letter, but that quickly change into disbelief and anger the more he read this letter's content. "That fucking rodent!" Jeremy bellows with fury burning inside his green eyes. "He just went a new form of low!" And the man stomps out, not even taking his jacket on. He did take his car-keys though. "He is DEAD!" Jeremy sneers furies and points angrily at the startled Mike. "Get the fuck into the car!"

"Y-Yes sir." Mike stutter and sits into the car, both curious and trembling of what Spring wrote in that letter to make Jeremy this much angry.  
The blond drives to the restaurant, all the way grumbling curses and small dead threats to Spring, making Mike increasingly nervous, so he's both happy and a bit horrified when they arrives at the restaurant. Before he can speak though, Jeremy stomps out towards the building with so much rage Mike almost thought he could melt the surrounding snow.

"Alright, where the hell is Spring?!" Jeremy shouts through the diner, startling several of the animatronics and even making BonBon boot out in fear.

Freddy turns to the enraged man with a raised brow. "May I ask why you burst into our home and practically ruin the Christmas mood for us?" He asks annoyed over the outburst from the man.

Jeremy shoots the bear a glare. "Just tell me where that fucking hare is." He growls.

Freddy rolls his eyes, but instead of answering the blond's questing. He instead tells Bonnie. "Seems like you win.." And leaves.

"Hey! Get back your big f—" Jeremy never finished his sentence since Bonnie grabs him, lifts him like a doll and with an grin that just said he will enjoy whatever he is planning. "I'll show you to Spring" And Bonnie drags the somewhat stunned man away.

Feeling a bit safe again, Mike walks hesitated inside the building with the feeling he is missing something. "Sean, what is going on?" He asks the bear nervous.

Freddy scratches his neck with a small groan. "It seems Spring trusts Jeremy in letting him know about our secret."

Mike blinks up to him. "You mean about your souls?"

Freddy nods and have to admit. "I do not fancy the idea though."

"But?"

The bear sighs but do say with his hand up to his face. "But Bonnie convinced us that this is for the best. That Mr. Fitzgerald can be trusted." Lowering his hand and eyes his human friend. "And that's the only reason I let this happen."

Mike can't help but chuckle over a small thought, Freddy glance questing down to him so Mike says since he now knows whose really inside that rabbit. "Not sure your animatronic lives has erased it, but the Tim I knew would have done something like if he thinks it's for the best and would've completely ignored what others told him."

Freddy lets out a groan, for now when Mike mentions it. "... He still has that side..." Although years has made him mature enough to listen and reasoned if the others sees things as a really horrible idea. But Freddy can't really say this is a horrible idea, just... bad. Still he trusts Bonnie's judgment on this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let go off me you piece of—" Again Jeremy's words gets cut short for Bonnie did let go of him and Jeremy drops flat on the floor inside the office. Before he can get up and yell at the rabbit though. Bonnie holds him down from the back and tells him coldly. "You better not ruin this." Then he let's go and leaves with words that makes Jeremy heart stop. "He's all yours... Martin."

"Thank you Bonnie." A voice that sounds pretty much exactly like Jeremy's says in a friendly tone.

Jeremy's head snaps up and slightly hidden behind one of the shelf, stands a person that looks very like to him and only one person he knows of does that. "M-Martin?" He stutter, downright shocked that his twin brother is here. He should be death! But here he is, standing only a meter from him!

Martin gives him a weak smile. "Hello Jeremy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dam da daaaaa! cliffhanger I know. give you a reason of looking forward to next chapter. but beside the cliffhanger, we did get a little more develop from Theo. proves he has a small talent in cooking, good for him!


	51. Chapter 51

Jeremy gets slowly on his feet, not one second removing his eyes from his brother, afraid if he does; then Martin will be gone again. "Y-You're alive?— where have you been?!" He bursts out. He didn't mean it, he just... why did Martin let him think he was death?! "Why didn't you tell me you were still alive?"

Martin looks away with a very sad look on his face. "... Jeremy.. I..." Here comes the hard part. Martin turns back to Jeremy, letting his brother see his new eye color. "I did die that day..." He muses softly.

"Wha..." Jeremy blinks, then he notices the eye color, Martin's eyes are no longer green but ice blue. Just like... no, no no no no this can't be! "Please don't say it." Jeremy steps away from the man before him, trying desperately blocking out what his mind already has realized by Martin's words, his new eye color and... Spring's personality. "Don't say you're him!" He cries in horror, or rather in denial.

Martin feels like his heart shatters, seeing his brother like this. But.. well, now he knows. And there is no do-over. "I'm sorry... I just..." He lets out a sad sigh. "I couldn't bear hold up this charade anymore; lying to you has always been hard. More so when I wanted you to know." He walks over to Jeremy and gives him a brotherly hug. "I am still here."

Jeremy steps away from him, the hole in his chest has been torn right up again and he feels a bit angry of why... why did Martin do this to him? Why did he make it hurt again? "Do you... have any idea how I felt when I saw your corpse." He asks, voice shaking. "Torn to shreds by... that body. Dang it Martin! It would have been easier if Spring just have tried being you!" It somehow feels easier being angry than accepting the truth that stares right at him. It feels easier being angry at Martin for what has happen even thought he knows deep inside that there was nothing Martin could've done, he told him himself.

Martin lowers his head a bit, but he does not leave Jeremy's side. "I sometime wish that too. Sometimes I wish I never unlocked my human memories, that I would've stayed as Spring..." He sits back onto the office table, and feels like the words just form themselves in his voice-box. "But my memories came back and I have realized that I have to accept my human side just as much I have to accept my animatronic side. If not... I..." he cannot finish the sentence, he still feel the sense of losing himself to an unimagined insanity over this knowledge.

"Animatronic..." Jeremy whisper, feeling numb of what he feared is true. Spring has, somehow been Martin all along. Oh how ironic the world is...  
He can't run away from it, and like Martin. He has to accept what truly happed to his brother. That not only the spring-locks killed him, but the suit itself: it became his new body. Forcing Martin to become the Spring bunny or as people now calls him: Spring the Golden Hare.  
"It's ironic." Jeremy muses with a croaked voice. He glance to Martin whose is slightly titling his head at him. Jeremy can't help but chuckle at this, even after so many years. At this very moment, it feels like it was only yesterday he and Martin had last spoken to one another. Not god-dang sixteen years. "You've become the very thing that took your life." He chuckle, and even thought it might be a little cruel. Jeremy can't find the irony in this situation.

Martin quirk a smile, yeah he has been very aware of that fact ever since he remembered his human past. "Heh yeah, and I still have remind myself of it."

Jeremy blinks a bit taken aback by this. "You really thought you were Spring?" He really thought he was an animatronic?

"Yeah.." Martin nods once, and glances to his brother. "I have only been Martin again for about a year. And..." He turns away, feeling uncomfortable about this but he does feel safe telling this to his twin brother. "When I realized who I was, what I have become... I felt trapped inside that body... I tried to get out, but no matter how much I took the suit apart... I couldn't leave it as I usually could..."

"Do you... still feel it this way?" Jeremy asks, for the moment forgetting his own disbelief and mind blown of what Martin has revealed to him. The instinct to be there for his brother surfaced once again, it's a feeling he never thought he would feel again. It made him feel whole again, so: screw it that Martin should be death.

Martin looks at the floor, but did admit sadly. "Sometimes..."

Jeremy walks over to him and like Martin tried not long ago, he did it instead and hugs his brother. To give him comfort and insurance he is here for him. Martin let's him do it, like Jeremy he has missed this bond they shared so much! It's a bond he doubts he can get with anyone else, this deep understanding between them. This bond was created from before they even were born, and it seems: not even this cruel twist of fate between them could break that apart.

"I missed you..." Martin muses, not even trying to stop his tears of sadness and joy he feels of finally and truly being reunited with his brother.

"Me to, you fucking moron." Jeremy sobs through his own tears, he doesn't like people see him cry. Martin is the only person he don't mind showing his tears to.

Martin can't help but laugh of Jeremy's comment, these somewhat hash words did lighten his mood. "Still mad at the nickname I gave you?"

"Hell yeah!" Jeremy steps away from him and tells Martins as he dries off his tears. "And I am so going to kick your ass for it."

"Good luck with that." Martin says with his iconic cheerful grin. "My butt is out of metal— a-auch!" He cries when Jeremy suddenly pulls his ear; hard.

The scarred of the two smirks at his blue eyed brother. "But you can still feel pain." He remarks gleefully.

"Darn... thought I could get away with it..." Martin muses with his head down. Then he glances up to Jeremy and seconds later, both bursts into laugher.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright everyone." Chica places the food she and Theo have made. "Dinner is ready!"

"Sweet!" Bonnie smiles and is the first at the table filled with all kind of food like apple pie, stew with pork and green inside, followed with potatoes to the stew, bread with garlic butter and a salad mix of fruit and nuts. While the rest sits down, Freddy walks to the office, knocks and asks the two inside. "You ready to join us?"

Jeremy turns a bit surprised around, for a moment there he completely forgot where he is. He glances to his brother, and Martin gives him a smile. "I need to change before I join."

"How much did you tell him?" Freddy asks the usual hare, he wants to be sure what he can say without confusing the man.

"Everything" Martin says and turns back to his brother. Jeremy has his head a bit down, but not for long as there is one thing he wants to know from the bear. "Did Scott know about this?"

Freddy gives the man a nod. "Yes, he was the first..."

"That's why you never hurt him." Jeremy thinks out loud, remembering all the times that oddball would walk up to these animatronics and talk with them as if they were indeed alive. Maybe Scott wasn't as crazy as he thought after all.

Freddy gives the man a look. "Of course we didn't hurt him. He was our father." That made the blond stare at him in disbelief. Freddy ignored him and adds before leaving the two. "You can join us when you're ready." He didn't feel up to explaining the man about their past at this moment. Now he just wants a nice evening with his family.

With Freddy out, Jeremy turns back to his brother giving him a questing look. "How the hell did you know I didn't have any plans for this year?"

Martin lets out a small chuckle. "Come now, don't you think I would know?" Jeremy does reveal more than he thinks with all that complaining he does. "I didn't want you to spend the Christmas alone, so..." He chuckle.

But Jeremy knows what he is going to say and smirk. "So blowing my sanity is your present for me? I'm touched." The last he says in a mocking tone, still he is smiling. Admittedly, getting his brother back is the BEST present he has ever gotten!

Martin lets out a small laugher. "We should join the others." He says with a nod towards the door where the sound of the others talking while eating the food. The usual hare grins sheepish to his brother. "I've long waited to taste Chica's new recipes."

"Is she really that good?" Jeremy asks and leaves the room. He turns around; waiting for Martin, but his brother did not follow him. Then seconds later, he feels a furry hand on his shoulder and he looks up to Spring who gives him a smile. "Well, she is way better than you." Spring says.  
Jeremy blinks, taking a moment of reminding himself that it isn't really Spring who speaks, but actually his brother's soul that somehow is trapped inside this suit. And when he finally got it and realizes what his brother just said. "Oh shut it!" He waves angrily Spring's hand away. "You're no better..."

Spring chuckle and both joins the others at the table. "Never said I was, but I do at least know how to cook edible food. Unlike someone else I know." And he glances smirking to Bonnie. The purple rabbit swallow the pie he is stuffing down and points his fork at the golden hare. "Don't you dare speak about it." He warns the hare angrily.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asks and takes himself some potatoes. "Blew up the kitchen?" He only meant it as a joke, but from the annoyed look Chica gives a winching Bonnie, it seems he guessed right. "Wow, and here I thought I was bad." He remarks dryly.

"He once forgot put water to rice" Spring explains and almost got the stew thrown at him for this. More so when pretty much anyone around the table starts laughing.

"I once sat fire to some pancakes I made." Mike says, sure he was really embarrassed when he did it, but now. Well he just finds it as a funny story.

"How did you succeed doing that?" Foxy asks him.

"There was a good show in the television and completely forgot about them, that until the fire alarm went nuts." Mike explains, and adding in his own mind that the pancakes was kinda the fox's soul's fault too.

"Guess I can make a funny bummer story too." Foxy smiles and begins telling the kids and Jeremy about when he got a skateboard home and Freddy broke it by landing on it. Most of the dinner's conversations are about funny stories they all have been through and even through the Toys didn't have any; they still found some of them funny. After the food, Goldie lets the kids leave the table and play on the arcade. About an half hour later, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy joins them and the young adults and kids has a blast in seeing who could get most points in the game Fruit Ninja.

"How old are Freddy, Bonnie and Chica anyway?" Jeremy asks the two gold animatronics, frowning a bit of their kinda childish behavior, more so of Mike's since he looks about the twenties or so.

"About the same age as Mike, they are his old childhood friends after all." Goldie says, and turns to the playing group with a weak smile. "But that doesn't mean they're not allowed to play. We all need to let our inner child out once and a while."

"Especially when you work at a place like this." Spring adds chuckling.

Jeremy gives Spring a look. "Well, that explains why you loved working here even as human. You're practically a kid yourself." And that's no lie.

"I take that as a compliment." Spring smiles.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After a few hours of enjoying one another's company and simple act like a family, it became time for the presents. The kid animatronics got mostly toys which they immediately begins playing with the second they realized these objects is truly theirs.  
Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Mike got a little item they could call their own as well and then a shared present Goldie bought for them, just for the heck of it. Which is a Wii with two multiplayer games.  
Goldie got several books to his own personal library and Spring got a bag filled with materials for his talent of drawing. Jeremy didn't get anything, but knowledge of Martin being 'alive' is a present for him, so he isn't much bothered of not getting anything.

"Anyone up to get beaten in Mario Cars?" Mike asks grinning his friends while waving the new Wii game. Foxy snatches the new game from him, also grinning. "You on." And both runs to the television that mostly is used showing menu on food or news of attractions. To Mike and Foxy's small surprise, Jeremy joins them. "Stand aside ladies and let the champion show how it's done." The man says with so much confident that you could use it as butter on bread.

"I believe when I see it." Foxy remarks and the blond gives him a confident look none of them has seen before. The man actually looks happy. "Don't drop your jaw when I leave you in the dust." The blond warns him and they begin the game.  
It proved that Jeremy wasn't joking when he said he is good at this game. Foxy, who never has played this game before didn't stand a chance while Mike has played it several times before could just barely keep up with the blond.

"Wow, you are pretty good." Mike admits after losing to Jeremy the fourth time.

Jeremy gives his console to a very curious Vixey and tells smirking the young man. "I got lots of practice with two certain kids." The smirk vanishes a bit when he glances to Spring. The hare did hear his remark and turns away with a sad smile. Jeremy feels a little bad mention his brother's kids, but it is true what he said; those two loves to play car games with him. He clears his throat and says with a smirk to Mike. "And if you ever hope of defeating me in that game; you'll need a lot of practice."

"I sure will." Mike chuckle, and is kinda happy Spring chose telling Jeremy about their secret. It has improved on his attitude a lot, or maybe Jeremy only is nice because it is Christmas? He doesn't know, but probably will figure that out in the near future. The young man turns back to the two foxes, asking them with a grin. "Ready for another route?"

"Ye bet matey!" Foxy grins, for even though he is really bad he still finds the game funny.  
Vixey nods and ready to try out this game as well.

"I wanna try when one of you gets tired!" Chica calls to the three smiling as she brings in a big plate filled with candy and other sweets to the table where the adults sits, one of the sweet is being those Danish doughnuts which Goldie of course takes first.

Bonnie takes what looks like a strange chocolate ball with coconuts sprinkle over them and after tasting it, he tells Chica with already the second one in his hand. "These are really good."

Chica gives him a smile. "I make sure telling Theo that."

"Theo made those?" Goldie asks a bit baffled hearing this.

Chica nods and says while she takes a small handful of English wine gum. "Yeah, he is pretty good at cooking and even if he weren't. The book said making these Cocoa-Oat-Coconut Balls is easy enough for a child."

"Long name aside: Are these from the book you bought from our last shopping trip?" Freddy asks and takes himself one of these chocolate balls with coconut sprinkles.

Chica nods smiling. "Yup! And next year I want to try out something named "Risalamande" the book did note that where it comes from, it is used for a little game."

"One more thing I can look forwards to." And Bonnie grin gets up and adds close to Chica. "And I'm going to miss that mistletoe as well." He adds since Chica did stand under the plant and as the tradition says, he kisses her, making her blush slightly.

"Teenagers." Jeremy rolls his eyes and gives Spring a odd look when the hare and even golden bear starts laughing. More so when Bonnie and Chica yell at them, both their heads as red as a tomato.

,,,,,,,,,,,

It did get pretty late when this little party ended and the two humans goes home while the older animatronics takes the Toys to their sleeping spots before they goes to sleep themselves. Only when things truly calm down; the door to the Parts and Service opens and Marion peeks out. He has been struggling with himself to join them all day, but now... it seems he is too late. The puppet wish he can feel regret, but all he feel is a cold darkness. He's about to return back to the dark room, but before he did; his eyes catches a lonely present under the tree and to his none existence surprise. It has his name on, his animatronic name, not his human name. Still it did make him just enough curious to teleport over to the present and unwrap it. Blinking he takes out a small radio and a frame with a picture of every animatronic smiling towards him. Marion knows this is a very heartwarming thing they did for him, showing that he is part of this family. Sadly he just doesn't remember the feeling being happy about gifts like these, but that doesn't mean he won't treasure these two gifts. He teleports back to the Parts and Service, places the frame carefully beside his usual sitting spot. And with a weak smile he begins listing to the radio that plays a sweet Christmas song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter holds a special place in my heart, so does the relationship between Spring and Jeremy. you see... well I have a twin sister and like Jeremy and Spring, me and my sister are identical twins as well. and this might not count for every twin out there, but for me and my sister. the bond we share, well no one can ever replace that, for I have known and bonded with my sister before we even were born! how can anyone replace a bond like that?! so the thought of losing that bond... well the thought is unbearable. I will live on sure, but I'm pretty sure I will end up like Jeremy and do most thing in honor for my sister...


	52. Chapter 52

After New Year, Freddy announced that the game room will open to the public very soon. Something the Toys surely didn't fancy the thought of, mostly because all of them considered that room as their haven. Theo and Vixey got very offended and angry, both tries do what they know best when things don't go their way. Which did mean a lot of fighting between those two and the older animatronics, since both sides think they are right and the others are wrong.

That did scare BonBon and he got another reason to stay clear from those two. Sure he is also very upset about the news but he is mostly scared. Scared of the thoughts of what would happen to them when their haven is open for the humans they try so hard stay away from. He's not sure about the others, but this little bunny is not ready to be around the humans! Sure he knows some humans are good, Mike and Rena, even Steve has proven that to him. But... he's not so sure about the rest... he dread the day where they have to entertain people again.

"Hey."

BonBon turns his green eyes to his left, seeing it is Chiara, he gives her a weak smile. "Hey.." She is the only one he will without hesitating call his friend, she has more than once stood up for him and he has made her happy by playing dolls with her. He doesn't really mind it, though.

Chiara sits down beside the resting but oh so worry looking bunny "Something wrong?"

BonBon quickly scans the area, seeing if Vixey or Theo is around. Things have gotten a bit better, he's not as afraid of them as he was in their former home, but he still doesn't really like their tough attitude and less so since they do consider him a coward. It's not his fault everything is so scary... fortunately, neither the vixen or the bear is around, so the bunny feels safe enough telling Chiara what is bothering him, or rather... "Do we really have to leave this room?" He asks her with a low voice. But of course, he already knows the answer, the ones they once replaced and the two golden colored animatronics made it clear this place won't soon be theirs.

Chiara sits gently her wing on his back. "... Sorry." She too has tried making the older ones change their minds, in her more calm manner. Unfortunately, Theo's and Vixeys behavior has made; especially Freddy lost his patience and thus wouldn't hear any more arguments or words from any of them. So Chiara would try when he calms down a bit.

"I can't make people happy like Bonnie and Spring..." BonBon continues sad, making Chiara turns her blue eyes back to him. The humans in their old home often said he was a newer and better vision of the old Bonnie, but seeing the purple rabbit on the scene; BonBon realizes that Bonnie is the better one. Bonnie knows how to play on the guitar and he clearly has people's love. The love BonBon got from the children back then... it was towards Bonnie, not him...

And realizing that, with a mind of a child.. it hurt. "...I'm only a copy of Bonnie..." BonBon begins crying.

Chiara feels sorry for the blue bunny, but she has no idea what she can say to tell him otherwise. After all, she is a copy of Chica... so the only thing she can do to comfort her friend is giving him a hug, trying her best holding her own tears back.

Not far away from them, Mike stands, more or less hidden by the new arcade. He could easily just go over and comfort both of them and it will help sure, but maybe it is about time the young bunny gets to know the purple one a little bit better. Even Bonnie has to admit him and BonBon has a few problems with one another since BonBon was created to be him in the first place. The young man leaves the room and goes over to the scene, although this time, only Freddy and Goldie are on it. And because they are performing, he walks into the kitchen and asks Chica. "Hey, seen a big purple rabbit with a big mouth around?" Mike asks smirking.

Chica gives him an amused smile. "No." Glancing quickly around, she lowers down and whisper giggling to Mike. "Bonnie is in his human body, Jeremy did kinda force him."

... Okay, now he's just curious why Jeremy; who has for about fourteen days ago gotten revealed what the animatronics truly are. "What does he wants from Bonnie?" Mike asks in the same manner so he wouldn't reveal his friends awareness to the cooks.

"Oh, he wants to teach him about the high and low voltage installations. You know, so Bonnie actually can do his "human" job." Chica tells the human with a chuckle and takes out two pizza from the own. Those two she gives to two waitresses. With the two oblivious humans gone, Mike remarks. "So if I smell burned fire and artificial skin; it's just Bonnie."

Chica lets out a laugher, although have to stifle it down since it did make some of the cooks give her odd looks. "Good one." The chicken whispers and adds while pushing the brunette out. "You better leave before you make me reveal our little secret."

Mike leaves the kitchen smirking. It didn't take him long tracking down Bonnie or Tim, Goldie's advice calling them their human names in their human shapes sure helps. Makes a bit easier for him, but also making sure no one will suspect who they are most of the time.

Inside the office, Tim is watching a bit impatience Jeremy as the older male shows him how to proper correct power socket without getting electrocuted or cause a later fire. "You got that?" He asks the usual rabbit.

Tim takes the training power socket and copies exactly what the man showed him, having a robot mind that can record small events is sometimes very useful.

"Tim." Mike calls, feeling kinda like an intruder since what Jeremy is teaching Tim can be pretty important.

Bonnie/ Tim blinks turn away from the training power socket, reacting on his human name just as much on his animatronic name. "Sup?" He asks, placing the power socket on the table.

Jeremy didn't look happy about it, but did, at least, keep his mouth shut and listen what the younger male has to say.

"Can you help me with BonBon?" Mike asks the usual rabbit.

Tim blinks once again. "Ehhh sure? But I not the greatest in child consoling." He tells the brunette sheepish. But anything better than this boring lesson.

Oh, Mike knows, even as human Bonnie or Tim is more known to solve the problem through action and that action is rarely by soothing words. Still in this case. "I know, but I still need your help with him. You see:" And Mike explains the usual rabbit of what he heard BonBon being greatly upset about.

"Kid's got issues." Jeremy remarks and adds a little sharp. "Too bad you can't just reset him." He is still getting used to that every animatronic is in fact possessed by human spirits.

Tim is admittedly taken aback by this, he never thought it would bother BonBon that much... of course, he will help. But first; "Oh we can get reset." He remarks to Jeremy, making both humans give him confused looks. The usual rabbit fits his hand in front of the blond. "The same way you humans do!" He growls.

Jeremy steps a bit away from him but is far from being scared enough to shake his pants. "You just try bucky, just clean up the mess when you're done." He remarks angrily back, maybe not looking scared but his whole being has gotten into Fight or Flight mode.

Mike rolls his eyes at the blond. "Even now you still think they will kill you?"

Wait what? why would Jeremy think that? He'll never kill the guy, just throw him around a little. Tim steps away from the glaring blond. "You be happy I'm such nice guy."

Jeremy lets out a dark laughter from that remark. "Nice guy my ass..."

Tim rolls his eyes. "You right." And he whacks the man over the head so hard that Jeremy ends on the floor, almost knocking him out cold. The usual rabbit smirks to the dazed man. "I'm only nice to those I like." And leaves the room with: "Let me change first alright?"

"S-Sure." Mike stammers, he did not see that coming! "You alright?" He asks the blond worried.

Jeremy sits moaning up, caress the spot where Tim hit him "...Stepbrother or not... I'm gonna kill that rabbit." He growls.

Okay, he's fine. Mike walks back to the usual rabbit and tells him seriously. "You know you could have done a lot of damage." He looks back to the usual rabbit. "Your hand is out of metal after all."

"Don't worry, there are several layers of textures between the metal." Tim ensures to the man. "I don't know the names of them, but it does that my hits hurt just as much as a normal human... with a bit more strength of course." He smirk.

"A much more..." Mike muses as they separate. But the usual rabbit's words does make sense, Freddy; as Sean did hit him once. It hurt sure, but it didn't feel like being hit by a metal bar, which he is thankful. Back to the game room, Mike walks over to the still very upset BonBon and Chiara. "Hey.." He smiles softly to the two.

BonBon and Chiara look up and the young bunny tries to hide his tears. "Hi, Mike..." Letting out a small gasp when the man gives him a hug of comfort. BonBon eyes are a little wide of surprise, but it didn't take him very long before accepting the hug and softly sobbing into the man's shirt. He did in some sense consider Mike as his father. Chiara snuggles up against Mike's side and the man wraps his right arm around her as well, doing his best giving them both comfort.

"If I was to cute stuff, I would have daawed at this sight."

BonBon freezes in Mike's arm by hearing the purple rabbit's voice. Sure he didn't fear Bonnie anymore, but he still is nervous around the way more confident rabbit.

Bonnie kneels down before the three, yet his magenta eyes are on the blue bunny. "Why the waterfall blue boy?" He asks BonBon with his usual confident in his voice.

BonBon hides his head the best he can under Mike's arms, he did not want Bonnie to see him like this.

"It's alright." Mike ensures him softly, stroking his back gently. "You can tell him."

BonBon's green eyes meet Bonnie's magenta's. "You promise not to laugh?"

"Sure." Bonnie nods, for he does already know what is bothering this young one, still he does want to hear it from BonBon's mouth.

"...They said we were better than you... but I'm..." BonBon hides his face again in Mike's shirt. "I can't be as cool as you...!"

Bonnie has to admit that having the apparently 'newer and better' BonBon saying this did stroke his ego. He did indeed feel pretty angry, maybe even jealous when these Toy rip-off of him and his friends took the scene from them. "So you think I'm cool?" He asks the younger bunny.

BonBon slowly nods in Mike arms "Y-Yes, people love you, a-and they will no matter what you do."

"Say that to Jeremy." Mike chuckle sheepish, making both bunny and chicken give the man a questioning look. But Mike didn't go further into details and by the look on Bonnie's face, it's best not stroking that one's ego further by revealing to the kids that this rabbit so far has gotten away by almost knocking a human out.

No matter what Spring or Goldie might punish him for this stunt later; Bonnie still think it is worth it. Anyway, back to this little issue. "That's not being cool, okay maybe it is, but that's not the point." He tries to explain his no longer rip-off copy, which he is happy BonBon isn't anymore.

BonBon blinks. "It's not?"

Bonnie shakes his head. "Nope, there is a reason why I can be on the stage and can get away by being a bit over the top at times." He smirks sheepish. "Because I am confident in my abilities and has never been afraid making a fool out of myself from time to time. I've rarely cared what others said about me." except when they mistook him being a girl, that does still pisses him off. "Always has been like that."

"... Would I be like that too one day?" BonBon asks.

Bonnie's ears raise towards the younger one as he asks. "Do you really want to be exactly like me?" For he won't have that, the others probably feel the same. One Bonnie is enough.

"...Yes."

"You don't sound so sure."

BonBon lowers his eyes, and after some hesitating. "... How else can I make them like me?"

"What about being yourself?" Bonnie ask, making the younger bunny look confused at him. The rabbit gives him a smile. "You don't have to be like me, that wouldn't be that funny now would it?"

"No, one idiot rabbit is enough." Mike chuckle, then gets cut off from Bonnie that whacks him, not as hard as the one Jeremy got though.

"Shut up, my point is BonBon." Bonnie looks right into BonBon eyes. "I don't want you to be like me, I want you to be your own person."

"Don't you mean animatronic?" Chiara asks with a raised brow of Bonnie's choice of words.

The purple rabbit gives her a cocky smile. "Robot, human, the same thing for me. The only difference is how we were built."

"So..."

Bonnie turns to the blue bunny again. "You won't be mad if I don't like playing on guitar?" BonBon asks him carefully.

If he didn't like it, then why did he wanna learn it in the first place— oh right he wanted to be like him, Bonnie reminds himself. He resists the urge to groan and says as calm as he can. "No, I won't... again, you're not me. So, what do you like doing?" He asks, hoping BonBon, at least, has some interest that is not his.

BonBon mouth twitches into a weak smile. "I.. uh, I really like to draw."

"Hm, guess you take more after Spring." Bonnie shrugs, not really surprised. "Better role figure than me anyway."

"B-But you're way cooler than him."

Bonnie blinks, but can't help but grin of the praise from BonBon. "I know."

"Real modest there..." Mike rolls his eyes, not one bit impressed.

Bonnie smirks to him. "I am many things, but modest is not one of them."

"I can see that."

Bonnie let out a laugh and notice that BonBon is laughing, not as loud as him, but still laughing. He fists his hand to the blue bunny and after a moment of hesitating, BonBon fistbump it.

"Awww~ you're bonding, that's so cute!"

Bonnie, BonBon, Mike and Chiara turns their eyes to the door and Mike almost got a foot in the face from BonBon's reaction. "Rena!" The bunny cries, not in sadness or fear, quite the opposite. The young bunny leaps over to the young woman and into her arm.

Rena laughs hugs the bunny, really happy over receiving such a reaction from the only one of the Toys she ever got the chance to bond with. "Missed me, cutie?" Not noticing the snicker from Bonnie of the small name, she did notice Mike whack him over the head, though.

BonBon nods. "Uh huh," And Rena's attention is back to him. She gives him a big smile. "Did you make any friends while I was gone?"

The bunny nods again, having a smile not even Mike can make him do. "Yeah, Chiara is a good friend, and I have just befriended Bonnie!"

"Just befriended me?" Bonnie whisper slightly confused down to Mike, he glances to the younger bunny. "Then what in the world did he see me before if we're not friends nor family?"

Mike shrugs. "Ask him." And quickly adds in a small sneer when Bonnie opens his mouth. "But not now!" Bonnie rolls his eyes but keeps his mouth shut.

"That's wonderful news!" Rena praises BonBon, making the bunny for the first time show being proud of something. BonBon did, however, return a bit back to his shy nature when he asks Rena. "Y-You want t-to meet them?"

Rena smiles. "I already know Bonnie, but I would love meeting this Chiara." Making the small bunny beam to her and jumps over to Chiara, who under this whole reunited meeting have stared at the usually really shy bunny show such confident around this strange female human. The young chicken do blink when BonBon introduces her to this Rena. "This is Chiara."

"Ohh a canary bird, how pretty!" Rena smiles but does blink confused from Mike and Bonnie looks. "What?"

"Chiara is a chicken." Mike tells her. "Just like Chica."

"What's a canary bird?" Chiara asks as this is not the first time someone has mistaken her for that bird. She flinches slightly when Rena suddenly kneels down beside her, Chiara is happy BonBon likes this one, but she feels more comfortable around Mike and thus hides behind the man.

Rena is a little disappointed over this subtle move. She did hope the others would be just as welcoming as BonBon, but a quick reminder from Mike did remind her that only BonBon knows her, for the others; she is just a stranger. So she has to befriend the three others the old fashion way. "I have a picture of one on my phone." And she shows the slightly nervous Chiara the picture of a real canary bird.

Chiara takes a look at the yellow bird on the phone and can more or less see why some have mistaken her for one.

She looks back up to Rena and gives her a weak smile. "It's a pretty bird."

"Just like you." Rena tells her smiling and resits to giggle as the young chicken blush of the praise. "So, Chiara, what do you and BonBon do for fun?" She asks the young animatronic, getting quickly aware she and BonBon are just like kids, and she really likes that!

And both tell her what they usually do together, and Chiara can see why BonBon likes Rena. She is a really nice human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I know Marion doesn't really appear in this chapter, but a few people have kept question me why I so often write that Marion doesn't have emotions and yet still can treasure things such as his task a gift giver or the presents he got in the last chapter.   
> well, the reason for this is that Marion still remembers the feeling of treasure something. he could once feel, but since he can't now, all his emotions are out of memory. so when he says he cares for something, then it simply means he remembers how to care. but he still can't feel.
> 
> it might be strange or even straight out incomprehensible since our whole life is filled with emotions. and the sad thing is, this is a very real thing for some people out there.


	53. Chapter 53

_Young Mike went to the theater along with his father, he was very excited to see this movie about pirates. But he couldn't fully hide his disappointment that none of his new friends could join him. Sean was on a family visit to France and wouldn't be home before a week or so, Jenna was on vacation and Tim was sick, so Mike had to watch this movie alone with his father. They went inside and while his father bought the tickets, Mike stood and watched the people who also should watch this movie. Everyone looked like any other family going to watch a movie._

_"Fifteen men on a dead man chest, ho ho ho and a bottle of rum!"_

_Well except from that one. Mike wasn't the only one staring at the small and very energetic boy jumping around a very tired looking man with a plastic sword. This tired man, probably the boy's father noticed everyone's staring and growled to the playing boy. "Pipe it down Daniel. this is a theater, not a circus."_

_The boy named Daniel stopped his jumping around and first now noticed everyone was looking at him, but unlike his father, this kid didn't seem to mind. "Arry! If you think this pirate is bad, then wait till you see those on the screen!" Causing most people to laugh or roll their eyes._

_Mike just stared, realized that there apparently exist children that don't care if anyone was looking. He did kinda wish he could be that brave..._

_"Daniel!" The boy's father scowled angrily and his son who looked a bit oblivious up to him. "What? They find it funny."_

_"That's not the point."_

_Mike didn't hear more of this boy's lecturing from his father since his own father took him to their seats. About five minutes later, the bit loudmouth boy walked in with his grumpy father and sat a few seats away from them. Mike did glance to these two and probably wasn't the only one, but quickly forgot about them when the movie started._

_After the movie, Mike did gush about this pretty good movie. "Which one of the songs did you like the best daddy?" Mike asked his father._

_"Don't know." His father shrugged since he honestly fell asleep halfway through. "The first part was pretty good."_

_"Well, I like the part where they started singing." Mike said and about to explain why that until the boy from before suddenly stood beside him. "Me too! I bet I'm going to have that song in my head for days!" The Dark haired boy grinned._

_Mike blinked, but in his excitement of someone shared his idolize for pirates made him forget his shyness against strangers. "yeah! I'm probably going to sing it too. Hey, what is your favorite scene?"_

_"The chase scene." The boy laughed and added. "Boy, I laughed when the bad guy got a coconut at his face! What about you?"_

_"Where the good guys battled the pirates, that was awesome!"_

_And the chat went on for the two boys, leaving Mike's father rather baffled since his son practically never spoke with other kids or strangers for that matter. Well, Mike did mention he got new friends but he has never taken them home so..._

_"Daniel, we don't have time for this!" The boy's father groaned and was about to drag his son away, but Mike's father stopped him and explained to this other father that his son never has spoken with strangers this casually before. "He usually keeps as far away from other kids, so..." Mike's father glanced at the two talking kids. "It's nice seeing him open up a bit."_

_Daniel's father blinked before remarking with eyes on his own boy. "Wish my son was a bit more like yours. He always makes a scene."_

_"I noticed." Mike's father chuckled, much to Daniel's father's embarrassment. Mike's father glanced at his son again and somehow hoped these two boys would become friends, might help on his son's social skills._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey, Mike." Rena turns to Mike, just as they exit the Game Room and leaves BonBon and Chiara to their own little game.

Mike snaps out from his small flashback and glances to her.

"Where are the two others?" She asks. "I clearly remember a fox, since that one attacked me and you also asked for a name to a bear a while back."

Oh right, she didn't get a very good introduction from Vixey and she haven't seen Theo personally either. "They are outside with Goldie." He explains and asks a bit worried. "You're not scared of the white fox now aren't you?" The first meeting with the Toys sure wasn't the greatest.

Rena shakes her head with a weak smile. "No, I know I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but." The smile vanishes as she has to admit that the white fox did scare her back then. "So, until I get to know the white one better; I will be a little wary."

"Understandable" Mike nods, he fetches his jacket as he asks her. "Should we find those two? Or do you rather want to catch up with Sean?" After all, they are still getting to know each other better.

"He's pretty busy at the moment." Rena remarks and takes her own jacket. "So let's say hi to those two shall we?"

And so they did. Behind the restaurant is an empty field, no one owned it and since it is so well hidden from curious eyes with the small forest surrounding it, making it a perfect place for the Toys to play without worrying someone would see them. Behind the forest is a small lake, one the older ones frequently visit. Since it still is cold, this small lake is still frozen over, but none of the animatronic dares go out on it since if the ice breaks, they would sink to the bottom like a rock and probably not able getting up again. And if they could, none of them wants to test how waterproof they really are. Anyway, past the feild, Mike and Rena find Goldie standing near a big oak tree. He is a bit soaked from the thawing snow and probably also from this year's last snow fight with Theo and Vixey.

"Goldie." Mike calls, making the golden bear turns his head to the two approaching humans.

He smiles when he notice Rena. "Been a while Mrs. Legrand."

"Please, call me Rena." Rena returns the smile and asks while glancing at the tree the golden bear was looking at. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure Theo and Vixey don't get hurt if they fall." Goldie replies and adds mostly to Mike. "Also giving them something to vent off from their 'frustiation'."

Mike gives the golden bear a small nod, Theo and Vixey surely have made quite the scene since Freddy told them about the Game Room will soon open to the public.

Not really hearing Goldie's last remark Rena blinks to the one word she did hear."Fall?" And looks up. Mike quickly follow her example and both quickly spot Vixey since her white and pink fur sticks out like a sour thump against the brown tree trunk, the vixen sits on a big branch, having her attention on something slightly above her.

It proves to be Theo, but it is a little hard seeing him since his fur's colors more or less melts into the tree's own colors. The young bear climbs further up, up to the smaller branches, something Goldie did not like. "Theo, don't go further! Those branches can't surport your weight!" He calls.

Theo looks down but quickly return back in climbing upward, much to Goldie's dismay. "Theo!" He shouts, and about to teleport up to the young bear.

"Wait." Mike stops him, making Goldie and Rena look confused at him. Being more or less the parent for the Toys, Mike has leanred to read these kids and the look Theo gave them seconds ago. It hasn't been his usual look of defiance. No, Theo did want to listen and obey, but something is making him disobey, something more important than listing to Goldie. At least in the young bear's mind.

Goldie is not sure why Mike is letting Theo climb further up and thus endangering himself. "What is your reason?" He asks confused the man.

Mike didn't answer, only watching Theo go to where he apparently wanna go, and then slowly climbing down with something in his left hand.

Vixey jumps down from the tree and moments later Theo follows, and to Goldie's surprise; Theo is holding a pretty big and soaked kitten in his arms.

Theo looks away from the older bear, dreading of what is coming. "... Now you can yell at me..." He did, after all disobey, and last time he did something like that; he went without food for a week. But to his big surprise.

"No, I won't yell at you."

Theo looks at the golden bear, eyes wide in surprise and Goldie says with a weak smile. "You did the right thing. That cat would've been stuck up there if you haven't climbed up after it."

Mike crosses his arms but does have trouble not smiling. "But you could have told us, again." He walks over to the young bear and sits gently his hand on Theo's head. "We're not your enemy."

Theo lower his head slightly. "I'm... sorry." And he means it this time, but he can't deny how good it feels getting praised like this. Something he hasn't tried before and he truly like this feeling.

Vixey walks over to him, eyes on the gray kitten in his arms. "Can I touch it?" She asks.

Theo allows her with a smile, although the smile fades when he realize there is another human beside Mike. This one is a female and she is smiling with small tears in her eyes. Even so, young Theo gets wary of this stranger.

Mike notice the look and glances to Rena, almost jump of her's reaction to this moment. "Um... Rena?"

"This is so adorable!" Rena cries, this time, Mike did jump. Rena ignores him and adds with a beaming smile to the two kid animatronics. "You four are so going to be my favorite animatronics!"

Vixey and Theo blinks, not sure where that came from, then again, they haven't heard anyone say they are someone's favorite.

"Thank, I guess" Theo muse, adding mostly to himself. "I don't like being called cute, though..."

"You're not the only one." Vixey whispers back, as she is more of a tomboy herself. But they both choose not making that remark to Rena since they are both happy someone favor them over the older ones.

"We better head inside." Goldie remarks, having his eyes on some approaching and very dark clouds. "It seems it is going to rain soon." He turns to Theo who still holds the big kitten in his arms. "We better find this one's owner soon as possible."

Theo lowers his eyes to the kitten, it is making a small purr in his arms. "... Can't I keep it?" He asks and pet the kitten.

Mike let out a small chuckle, of course Theo would ask that. Not many people can resist the cuteness of baby animals. Also, Mike has read that having a pet is a good way teaching kids about responsibility, then again; this place isn't really build to holding pets.

Goldie seems to be thinking the same about the latter and tells the two kids. "I need to take this up with the others - can't make the decision now. Besides." He nods to the kitten. "It might already have an owner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit more develop from the Toys, and it seems they might get a pet! it depend on Freddy and the others. not to mention a flashback on how Mike met Daniel aka Foxy. of course it was because of pirates XD


	54. Chapter 54

Goldie did let Theo take the kitten inside and the young bear shows it to BonBon and Chiara, like Vixey, both very fascinated in the kitten and somehow, that little animal made them all having something to talk about. Especially Theo.

"I think he had a cat as human." Mike says to Freddy, both watching Theo explains with a surprising patience to Rena how to hold the kitten properly.

Freddy slowly nods and remark chuckling. "I'm more of a dog person myself, but it is good seeing them interact properly with one another for a change."

"Yeah." Mike nods and glances up to the brown bear. "So, can they keep it?" He asks although it sounds more like in matter of fact.

Freddy let out a small sight, without a word he leaves the room, over to his three friends and the two golden animatronic, all of them discussion about if the Toys should keep the cat or not?

"I think we should first figure out if that cat has an owner in the first place." Goldie points out to the group.

"I agree." Foxy says, glancing to the Game Room where the kids are. "It won't be fair saying they can keep it and then have to give it away."

Bonnie crosses his arms, he's a little skeptic about something else than this kitten having an owner. "And if we do not? You now this place isn't exactly build having a cat running around." It's not like Kate thought about that when she designed this building.

"No way you're making me take it home." Mike says and explains with a small shrug. "I'm not allowed having pets where I live." A bit too bad, though, he likes animals.

"And Jeremy is not a cat person." Spring muse while looking around the closed diner, noticing he hasn't seen his human brother around lately. "Say." He turns to the others. "Where is he anyway?" He can't already be gone home hasn't he?

"Probably still stroking his sour ego." Bonnie muse grinning to Mike who shifts a bit uncomfortable of what the rabbit did to the blond barely an hour ago.

Spring raises a brow over this remark and reaction from Mike, but since none of them went further into details. He'll let it drop, for now.

Hitting the blond half unconscious aside. Mike glances to the Game Room where Rena and the Toys are still gushing over the cat. "I can ask Rena make a few posters if someone is missing that kitten, but if no one claims it." He turns to the animatronics, telling them in matter of fact. "I say they should keep it."

"You think they will take proper care of it?" Chica asks a little skeptic, not sure if the kid animatronics is ready for such a task. It's not like they have done any chores near this task Mike is about to give them.

Mike nods, well aware what he is doing. "I do, and I can give a very good example." He turns to Foxy, asking since what he is about to say could trigger something inside the fox. "You mind I tell a little about your past?" He did promise Goldie he wouldn't reveal anything without their permission since they all know how much a havoc knowing their human past can cause in their mind.

Foxy blinks of the request but nonetheless agree. "Sure, I admit I am a little curious about my human past." But do braises himself to whatever Mike could trigger his human memories.

Mike nods to the fox and explains the group. "When Foxy was human, his father owned a dog. Daniel learned in through taken care of that dog a certain degree of responsibility. Animal caring is a really good way teaching kids about it."

"For you cannot treat it like a toy that can be replaced in a few weeks." Foxy says blinking as what Mike said did ring a few bells, but it didn't really trigger any of his human memories, though.

Bonnie's ears raise slightly in what the man and fox have said, and he can see reason in their words. "So having a pet will do them good?" He asks them.

Mike nods to the purple rabbit. "Yeah, not to mention." Eyes back to the Game Room, watching the kids actually talk with one another. "I haven't seen them interact this good with one another before- okay the arcade does kinda counts but this interaction is way better." He admits and turns back to his animatronic friends. "This time, they don't need a constant peacekeeper." And that's saying something!

"Sounds like animals is their key to friendship." Spring chuckle and glance to the gang. "Like music were for you."

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy glance to one another, before a bit sheepish turns away of this little fact. However, only one of them knew that it kinda also was the case back when they were humans. "A-Anyway." Freddy says, trying getting serious again. "Should we let them keep a pet or not?" He asks his friends and the two gold ones.

"So long they are the ones taking care of it, I don't really mind them having it." Bonnie says, he has never really been much of a pet person, not even as Tim. But Bonnie didn't know that of course.

"I agree with the rodent." Foxy says, although unlike Bonnie, he's having a smile on his face. "Besides I don't mind taking care of an animal once and a while, I love animals!"

Chica giggles of Foxy's last remark. "You are kinda one yourself." Foxy gives her a look and she adds a bit serious but still amused. "A robotic animal with a human soul that is." And Foxy returns back to the others with a weak smile himself. Chica turns to Freddy, saying what she thinks of this whole situation. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind it either, just so long it stay out of the kitchen." No way she wants cat hair in the food.

Freddy nods. "Understandable" And after Spring and Goldie remark they didn't really mind having it either; as long the pet is looked properly after, Freddy turns to Mike with. "It seems we have come to an agreement." He says with a smile, but do add a bit serious again. "Now we just need to figure out if that cat belongs to someone else."

"Of course, and find a room where it live while people are around." Mike remarks and point outs. "An extra room would do good since the kids are far from ready entertain people like you guys." And he doesn't think it is fair forcing them into the entertaining business. They need to just have a little passion for it, like the others. Still, even if the others agrees, it doesn't change one little fact. "Too bad you don't have an extra room."

"Well, I might have one for them." Goldie says, making everyone give him a strange look, so the golden bear explains, pretty casual that is. "Not long after our first opening, I found this hidden room; a basement if you will. With some help, we might be able to use this as our own personal room."

"I didn't know we had a basement." Freddy says pretty surprised over this. And here he thought he knows every corner of this building.

Foxy nods in agreement with Freddy and ask the golden bear confused. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

And of course, Goldie just has to say that one sentence: "You didn't ask." Much to pretty much everyone's annoyance.

"Really brother?" Freddy grumbles, he's the one most annoyed.

So worth it, still after a good laugh, Goldie is ready to be the adult again. "Jokes aside. There isn't much down there, only a small table, a sofa and a lamp. To when I'm reading" He explains the still pretty annoyed Freddy over being teased in what he sees as a pretty serious matter.

Seems like Goldie have been using this secret room for himself for quite a while, since he probably is the only one who can get down there. Well, Marion probably can too since he can teleport as well, but that puppet seems to prefer the Parts and Service. Still the news of this hidden room is good, so he can look past Goldie has been teasing them. In fact, he found it funny. "Can it be habitable enough when the Game Room opens?" Mike asks the golden bear, this room could be a good replacement for the Game Room to the Toys.

Goldie turns away from his brother and smiles to Mike. "With a little help, I'm pretty certain it can."

"I can help you." Spring offer and remarks with a proud smile "I have some experience with refurbishing." All thanks to his human past, although rebuilding the kitchen from that broken water pipe was a pain.

Mike can help too, but he think he better help with the minor stuff since he has very little experience into re-building. Still this project of the room is in the near future, right now: "I better tell the kids the news." Mike suggests, but before he can even take one step towards the Game Room.

Freddy stops him. "Mind if I do it?" The bear asks him.

The man blinks, but do let Freddy do it. "Alright, mind tell me why?" He asks curiously.

And Freddy explains to the man while going to the Game Room. "I thought it might be best if I drag "the manager" into this." Freddy says and glances down at the man. "Mostly because I don't want Rena knowing that a bunch of robots control this place, and I also think it is a good idea letting the kids know that a human has the last say in this."

"Sean, sometimes you think too much of stuff like this." Mike chuckle, sure it is a good thing Freddy or Sean thinks so much about things before taking action, but sometimes, he just thinks too much of the consequence and then wouldn't act. Probably that's what happened when he discovered they were old childhood friends.

Freddy simple gives him a smile and they walk into the room.

In here, Freddy explains the Toys that the manager has said that if they want to keep a pet, might it be this kitten or something else, then it has to be them taking care of it; which meant feeding, cleaning and playing with the animal. The Toys agree on these terms easier than thought, but Freddy isn't complaining. With this done, Mike asks Rena if she can help him making some posters to this cat, just to be sure it isn't someone else's.

"Sure." Rena nods and takes a few pictures of the grey kitten to the Missing Pet poster and leaves with Mike to get the posters made and sat up in the area.

With them out, Freddy adds to the kid animatronics. "I know you all are worried about the Game Room's opening and most of you don't like the idea and has been quite.. vocal about it." He gives Theo and Vixey hard looks. The vixen and young bear lower their eyes since now they have calmed down. They can see their behavior might not have been the best way goes about this.

Freddy continues. "We spoke about it with our manager, and it seems there is a room underneath our feet we did not know of. If everything goes as planned, then this room will be available when this room opens to the public."

"But?" Vixey asks, somehow just knowing this news are too good to be true...

Freddy let out a small sight. "But since this room is fairly new to us, there is probably no light or any furniture. I will ask the manager of light down there, but that room won't be his highest priority. So you four have to be patience on that point. Also." He gives them a firm look. "This room won't only be yours, it's a place for all of us if we need a little rest from the humans, therefore when it gets ready, you will do best in not telling anyone about this room. Understand?"

They nod, none of them wishes to argue so long Freddy is in his serious mode. Theo and Vixey learned that the hard way.

Freddy returns the nod and suggests them, this time with his way more welcoming tone. "if you would like, you can help us with some few tasks." And then he leaves.

After a small hesitating, Chiara and BonBon leave the room, mostly because they want to know what the two humans are doing.

Vixey leaves as well, but not because Freddy suggested it, no, she practically the only one who interact almost all the time with the older ones, especially Foxy as she is beginning to consider him as her awesome older brother.

Theo does not follow them, even from everything that has shown him otherwise. He still and very stubbornly thinks no one wants anything to do with him, so he sits down again and pets the kitten. While he did, he thinks back on what the grownups have said about the cat and have to realize that they might want the best for him too. Why else would they praise him for saving the cat and even let him keep it?

"Maybe… they aren't so bad after all." He muses to the kitten there simple response with a loving purring while he pets it.

Well, it did prove the kitten did have an owner, much to the Toys huge sadness. They have gotten quite attached to this rather big kitten over these small weeks.

It took them a while, but it did succeed the older animatronics and humans persuade the Toys that it is for the best that the kitten gets back to its rightful owner and with a little trouble getting the kitten into a box. Mike and Rena carry the miaving cat to the house where it ran away from.

The owner of the kitten proves to be a cat breeder, much to the two humans' surprise. Unless this woman is one of those cat ladies, then she might have a problem.

"So, you're selling the cats?" Rena asks, looking inside and see more kittens, all playing happily with one another and around their mother.

"Oh yes, but I prefer meeting the people I sell my cats to." The Breeder explains while holding the grey kitten. "You'll get surprised how many simple wants to buy over the internet like they are just some item."

Mike admit he has very little knowledge about how you sell animals, so he just figure he best keep his mouth shut about this subject. However, what he can put his mind on. Since this woman did say she is selling the cats, he gets an idea and asks the woman. "Then would you mind if we buy this cat?" He points at the grey kitten and explains and hoping this won't make the woman refuse the request. "You see, four children back home has really gotten attached to this little girl." Yes, he checked the gender of this cat, mostly because the Toys wouldn't stop arguing about it was she or he.

The owner did look a bit surprised over his request, maybe a little wary too. She glances to the kitten and softly tells them. "A Maine coon is perfect for children, but it do need a lot of attention and brushing."

"Two things we easily can provide it." Mike says and tells the woman that Chiara has been brushing the kitten before they took it here, even gave it the ribbon around its neck. The breeder sure can see that, and hearing how much these kids Mike speaks about adores this cat, she decides she will let them buy it.

Mike did and with the papers done, he and Rena can happily go back with the cat as now official theirs.

Easy to say that the Toys are in overjoy when they realized Mike has bought the cat.

"Did the before owner tell you what race this cat is?" Spring asks as he has to admit that he, at first, thought it to be an adult with its already big size.

Mike nods to the bit confused hare. "Yes, it's a Maine coon, in other words; a very big cat." Thinking he better do a little research on what needs this kind of cat has, besides from the obvious such as food, water and a toilet.

"But oh so loving." Rena cooes while she pets the pretty loud purring cat.

Chica also pets the very attention happy kitten and says smiling to the Toys. "Now you only need a name for it."

"I will name her." Theo says firm and picks up the cat, it didn't mind, though, it just keeps purring. "I found her." And the three others or mostly the two girls went at his throat as they too will name the cat. Said cat did get a bit startled and clings to Theo with its claws, at least, the young bear did his best ignoring it.

Mike stops them and tells the three hard. "This will be a good test for you all."

"Really?" Vixey blinks and turns away from Theo who pets the bit startled kitten for the sudden yelling, making it retreat its claws from his shoulders.

Mike nods to the white fox. "Yup, and I want you four to decide a name for the cat, together." He eyes each of the kids before continue. "If you come up with a name you all agree on, then I will buy you a collar with that name on to the cat."

Theo, Vixey, Chiara and BonBon look at one another; their former attempt on coming to an agreement on something has rarely succeeded. But that's maybe because they didn't really have a common goal. They agreed on the terms and practically begin discussing a name for the cat, which at the moment goes out to explore its new home. Or rather, it wants to be pet by someone else than those that has startled it.

And that's being Chica. The chicken takes the kitten in her wings and giggling waves her finger/wing at the cat that playfully tries getting hold on it. Foxy joins her along with Spring, both laughing at the cat playfully behavior.

"Just one thing." Bonnie points out, one of the few not smitten by the kitten's cuteness. "Shouldn't that furball has someplace to go on the toilet? And a place where I won't smell it." He adds with wrinkled nose since cat poop makes him wish he didn't have sensors for scent.

"Good point" Mike agrees to the rabbit, is a really good point and they haven't bought it a proper litter-box since they didn't know if they would keep this cat or not. Well, now they know.

The young man turns smiling to Rena. "Probably the first and last time you hear me say this, but." He offers her his hand like a mocking image of a gentleman. "Would you join me for some cat toilet shopping?"

Rena can't hold back her laughter, she hasn't seen Mike like this and she really likes his more playful side. So of course, she plays along and says in French, just to mess with him. "Bien sûr chérie, et après que nous ayons acheté la litière du chat, voudrais-tu être un si gentilhomme et m'acheter une robe votre altesse royale ? (of course my darling, and after we have brought the cat's poop spot, would you be such a sweet man and buy me a dress your queen worthy?)" The last she merely meant as joking, of course, Mike didn't understand a word what she just said, if he did, she doubt he would response like this. "I have no idea what you just said, but... eh sure?" And they leave the restaurant.

"What did she just say?" Bonnie asks, turning to Freddy, the only one who could understand what Rena have said. The rabbit raises a brow since the usual so stoic bear is having a face like he's about to- and Freddy burst into a fit of laughter. Okay, NOW he really wanna know! "What did she say?! Tell me dammit!" Bonnie shouts annoyed but mostly curious at the bear.

It took him a while, but when it succeeds Freddy translates, practically everyone howls in laughter of what Mike just said yes to. They almost feel sorry for the man, almost.


	55. Chapter 55

"So, you're educating yourself as a software engineer?" Sean asks his sister, he has to be "human" this day as Rena really wishes some brother and sister time with him.

Rena nods with a big smile. "Yup! And since it is only a few miles from here, you will see a lot more from me." They could call this her moving from home.

He's not complaining, in fact, he's happy having her around more often. Besides from getting to know her better. Rena sure has proved helpful in the restaurant as well. She came up with some good suggestions to the new game room, such as the more points someone gets in the arcade the more gifts the person can get in the prize corner instead of just buying like Sean first suggested. Only thing does worry him, though with her being further away from her parents. "And your parents don't mind?" He asks her a little worried but he can't deny it is good having her living so near.

"They are your parents too..." Rena says sad, he didn't say mother and father, a clear sign he didn't consider them as his parents anymore.

Sean sighs, feeling a bit sad himself of this realization. "Sorry... I didn't mean to..." but there is nothing he can do about it, it's not like he will let anyone mess around his mainframe just so his attachment to his biological parents will return. Then he prefers staying this way. He clears his throat and asks her with a bit forced smile. "So, where are you going to live?"

Rena blinks of the sudden change of topic but does go along. "The school has rooms to its students, I have to share it with someone else, though."

"I doubt that will bother you in the long run." Sean remarks smirking, if his human memories serve him right and from what she has told him, then his younger sister can easily befriend her new roommate. If not, well; she is always welcome here.

Rena seems to be thinking the same since she is smiling. "Ne peut pas être plus d'accord mon frère, dire. (Can't agree more brother of mine, say.)" She snatches Sean's top-hat before he can stop her and asks while playing a little with it. "Why do you walk around with this hat all the time? You're not some old English snob you know."

Sean gives her an annoyed look from that remark. Grumbling he takes his hat back from her. "Excuse me for wanting look proper, and I prefer the term English gentleman thank you very much..."

"Hi hi, you look pretty funny when annoyed." Rena giggles and can see why Sean's adopted brother keeps teasing him. Makes her wonder, though. "Why is it you haven't gotten yourself a girlfriend?" She asks him, that little thing has confused her for some time. Her brother is polite and kind, not to mention he is not exactly bad looking. In Rena's eyes; this is the perfect combination for a boyfriend. So why does he not have a girlfriend? "I can always help you find one." She suggests smiling, she is pretty sure several of her friends wouldn't mind getting to know her brother better.

Unlike his sister, Sean did not have any plans on dating anyone. He thinks it won't be fair for any lady date with a robot. But it's not like he can tell Rena that, so he better come up with a reasonable excuse. Before he can utter a single word about this bit touching subject, though.

"Excuse me?"

Both Sean and Rena turn to the man standing not far from them. There is nothing really unusual about this man or how he has approached them, this man has light brown hair and grey eyes. Clothing is pretty casual, just like this man, but he's not too casual since he does seem a little nervous when their attention lands on him. This man gives Sean weak smile. "Do you happen to be the manager?"

"Yes, I am." Sean replies, not really surprised over the kinda funny look appearing on the man's face, most people except someone way older. Taking his hat on again, He asks the man with his business tone. "What can I help you with Mr..?"

"Sigil, but please, call Vincent." The man says and takes his hand out in greeting.

Sean shakes it, only now he recalls he has seen this man before. "Oh, you're the one who came here looking for a job about a month ago, correct?"

"Wasn't sure your young employer would mention me." Vincent chuckles somewhat nervous and briefly scratches his right cheek where a scar can be seen. "The other place sure had a crappy communication."

"So you were working at one of the former locations?" Sean asks and remarks with a deadpan look to this older man. "And please, watch your language. This is a child-friendly restaurant after all."

"Oh, of course."

Sean did notice an angry look in the man's eyes. But didn't really react to this since he is so used to employers getting annoyed when he points out their language.

"But yes, I worked at the seemly "New and Improved" location, but it seems nothing but trouble with the animatronics back there." Vincent explains the young manager and glances to the scene where Spring and Bonnie playing music together. He is used to them moving in a such quirky way that seeing them move so fluid just feels, well a bit weird. "It seems you got them fixed though... I think." He chuckles, again sounding nervous.

Were they really that bad? Then again, most of his memories from their former homes are mostly just a haze. "Don't worry, everything is in order with the animatronics." Sean says, and decides he better learn more about this possible employer. "So, Vincent." The man turns back to him. "You usually walks into a possible workplace and ask if they have something for you?"

"Something like that" Vincent shrugs with a smile. "Time's has been a little hard for me, so I practically take everything I can get."

Okay, well several of the employers that work here has more or less the same story. Again no real surprise for Sean. "So you're looking for a small job here?"

"Yes, if you have one." Vincent smiles friendly.

Sean do feel a little hesitant hiring one just like that, he has no wish in hiring the wrong person and then pay the prize for it later. Better just say it to the man. "I'm sorry, but I cannot hire someone just like that." Vincent's smile fades a little, but do let the young man explains to him why. "I and the rest of the management has a policy of whoever we hire, they will all go through the same job application and questions before letting them get the job. If you're really wants to work here, then I will ask you bring me your CV, your criminal record and I will give you the papers and a time for the application as soon as possible. There I will ask you some questions, if everything are in order, then and only then; I will consider hiring you. You got all that?"

"Sure, but... why?" The man asks pretty confusedly.

Sean blinks and the older man asks further. "Why all this... hassle? Did your waitress's also go through all of this?"

"Yes, and our security guards will go through even more." Sean tells him in a matter of fact. "It's a safety precaution, and if you have worked in a former location, surly you would know why."

Vincent doesn't answer him on that one, but Sean can see he knows exactly what he talks about.

"What happed in the former locations?" Rena asks curious but fearing the worst with the incredible serious look on her brother's face. More so when Sean muse gloomy to her. "I'll tell you later."

Then Sean clears his throat and turns back to the older man. Vincent seems to be thinking hard about something, but what? Did he seriously expect he would hire him, just like that? Sheesh was the "New and Improved" Freddy's really that lousy? "Still interested in a possibly job?" He asks the man, there are a few more spots open now since some of the employees have quit. They couldn't handle having a bunch animatronics that could give them orders from their bosses, a little too bad. One of them has been a pretty good employee.

"... I need to think about it." Vincent muses with a flat tone, and before Sean can give him a response, the man gives him another friendly smile. "But could you give me the papers for the application? You know, if I decide pursue this job and I won't forget anything."

"Sure." Sean nods, getting a feeling this man somewhat is used to quick jobs, but because he seems willing to do what he asks, he gives Vincent a copy of the application paper. With the papers in Vincent's hands, he tells the man. "If you decide of pursuing a post here, I have time for a meeting." Sean checks the clock. "2 pm Thursday."

"Alright, I guess I will see you there then." The man nods and leaves.

With him gone, Rena turns to Sean, asking curiously. "What did happen in the other locations?"

Sean sighs sad, but do nonetheless tell her what horrible things has happen at pretty much any location of Fazbear Entertainment and somehow the former manager of this company has kept it as a secret for most of the public. "... Someone has been killing children.."

Rena gasp, but he is not done. "And I dread that this child killer one day will return. Use this building as his hunting grounds." Sean turns a bit away from her, have to admit that just thinking about having their killer- no, he refuses letting anyone die inside this building. Not on his watch!

"... Good thing you're so paranoid then." Rena smiles weakly. She can surly see why, and she is impressed he can still keep his head cool under this sort of pressure.

Sean can't help but smile over that small remark. "You could say that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we're really getting to it! Vincent has truly appeared. to those who dosen't know, the name Vincent is a fan-made name to the Purple man.


	56. Chapter 56

Finally, the day has arrived. The Game Room opens and boy is that a hit! Children, pretty much every age tries the many new rides such as a the ball room for the smaller kids, arcades with games that will both amuse those guest who simply wants a funny game and or those seeing themselves as hardcore gamers. And thanks to Rena's suggestion, there is a little bonus for those who loves to test their skills on the arcade, if they come to a certain score, they can fetch themselves a prize in the new prize corner where an employee gives out prizes. Depending on how many points the person gets from the arcade.

It should have been Marion, but because of his unpredictable nature and also admitting he would hurt anyone he sees as a threat. The others just couldn't take that risk.

Not far from the arcade is a huge slide that is even so tough it easily can handle an animatronic, and since it is a pretty wild ride. Freddy put up a sign that small kids should have a parent with them to this ride, just in case.

Lastly in the room, a cozy corner for those who just would like to relax in a stack of pillows and sometimes get a book read out up by a certain golden bear. Because all this are new and exciting, the rest of the restaurant isn't as crowded as it used to, but that just simply gives Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy a bit more time for themselves.

The only one who is really and I mean really busy is Jeremy and one of the golden animatronics. Jeremy because he has been granted the title as Security Guard, and it has nothing to do with he knows what the animatronics truly are. Nope, Freddy changed his mind when he realized that Jeremy actually proved he was both incredibly truthful (maybe a bit too much) and the best choice for the job when the bear noticed Jeremy is pretty observant. The bear got even more convinced when the blond actually could tackle angry customers rather calmly and barely showed his iconic temper against them.

Jeremy is still a bit surprised that the bear changed his mind, and he would say he's not complaining. But that would be lying, he is always complaining. "If this room is going to be this busy every single day, then I demand more in my salary." Jeremy grumbles to Spring after he stopped a pair of kids from being too rough against one of the arcades.

Spring simple chuckle, a bit indifferent about the complaining. He's just happy he can have a more or less normal conversation with his brother again. "I'm sure it will calm down in a week or so, besides." Turning to the employee who is also busy handing gifts out. "You're not the only one busy."

"Yay..." Jeremy groans, not really impressed with his brother not-working-one-bit pep talk. "Lucky me."

"Aw, don't get moody." Spring smiles down to him, adding chuckling. "At least, you get paid for your work."

He got him there, besides; it might be stressful but he can't really say he dislike working here. This place sure has proven to be way better than the last place. "If you can call that lousy money for getting paid." Won't stop him in complaining, though.

Spring rolls his eyes. "Of course, say, I got an idea." He snatches the man's security cap, most to Jeremy's annoyance since he did not like people staring at his scars. Spring ignores his brother's grumpy comments and suggests grinning as he puts the cap on his head. "If you play the bad cop, I'll play the nice one."

"Did the mechanic reverse your mental age or something?" Jeremy asks grumpy, but he always known that Martin always has been playful like this.

"I have always been like this dummy, now get along partner." Spring grins and leaves.

Jeremy follows, still with the annoyed look on his face. "If you weren't out of metal; I would have slapped you..."

"I know Mr. Jear-bear~"

"Whatthefu- you did NOT just call me that!"

Spring laughs at his brother, now fuming in anger over this new nickname. "What? You sure have the temper like a bear!" He remarks. Laughing so hard he can barely stand. Especially with the furious but oh so hilarious face, Jeremy gives him.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile, out in the dining room. Thanks to the opening of the Game Room. Two of the kid animatronics has dared coming up from their new room and be around the humans. However, Chiara and BonBon did prefer staying on the scene, or mostly BonBon because for some reason, many of the customers couldn't keep their hands away from him. Chiara the same, but BonBon suffers the most under the curtness attention. And the scene is the only place they are safe from this sudden attention which none of them are used to.

"You will get used to it." Bonnie tells them both, sitting beside them and the small crowd, working as a protective wall between the two animatronics and the smitten humans.

"...Why aren't they..." BonBon peeks out from behind the purple rabbit and to the young teens that start giggling when they notice him looking at them. "... Ignoring us anymore?..." the young bunny asks low the older rabbit so the humans wouldn't hear him.

Bonnie thinks about it and can only come up with one reason why the Toys suddenly have gotten this popular. "The first time you were introduced onto the stage. You were introduced to be me, Foxy, Chica and Freddy. And knowing some humans." He gives a small nod towards the humans enjoying themselves at this restaurant, at the moment ignoring the animatronics on the stage. "They don't like it when their favorite characters change too much. I mean, you were "child-friendly" vision of us." He remarks with eyes back to the two.

"But." Chiara looks up to him. "You said we're not!" She exclaims, making a few people turn confused their eyes to the stage.

Bonnie gives her a small hard look from the small outburst. "Voice down Chiara, do you want the humans to know of our awareness?"

Chiara lowers her head in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

Bonnie simple turns back to his guitar and explains. "But true, you are designed not to look like us anymore. And your new names do also make extra sure people doesn't mistake you for us. So in a sense, they see you as new characters. and many likes that."

"Is that why they don't complain about us anymore?" Chiara asks in almost a whisper.

The older rabbit gives her a small nod. "Seems like it, then again." His magenta eyes return back to the humans, smirking. "You can never get rid of people complaining, some just like whining all the time."

"So.. Jeremy is one of those people?" BonBon asks and it comes so out of the blue that Bonnie can't help but laugh, for it is true. That man just likes to complain.

"I'm pretty sure he is" Bonnie chuckle, and returns back to his music.

"Who are you talking about?" Chica asks and joins the three on the scene since there is no need for her being in the kitchen at the moment.

"About Jeremy." BonBon replies and Chiara adds with a small giggle. "Bonnie told us why he complains so much."

"Did he now?" Chica eyes the rabbit who simply shrugs. The older chicken sits down beside her boyfriend, for she has a little gossip she wants to share.. "Jeremy aside, I noticed the man who asked for a job just went to speak with the manager."

Bonnie blinks, he didn't know anyone was going to a meeting with Freddy today. Sure he did notice both him and Goldie are in their human forms today, but that's not an unusual sight anymore. "You mean the strange one?" He asks her.

Chica blinks of Bonnie's choice of words. "He's not that strange. But yes, that one." And asks as she gets curious why he called this man strange. "Why do you see him as strange anyway?"

"For starters, not many people just waltz inside asking for a job." Bonnie says with a small frown, he eyes Chica with a serious frown. "Second, how the heck did he know about Goldie's and Spring's old springlock suits? And last: why does he wish working here when he has been working the same place as Jeremy? I have lost count of how many time he has been complaining that we weren't completely right in our heads in that time." And that's saying a lot.

"Maybe he's a really big fan of the place?" Chica suggests, but also getting a little suspicious for this man's reason.

Bonnie's not sure what the case, but until he does, he will see this guy as an odd one. Friendly, but still odd.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside the office, Freddy in disguise as Sean finishes talking with Vincent and so far, everything seems fine. His record is clean and maybe it might be a good thing having someone so resourceful around. Like Mike and Jeremy, Vincent has been working at a former restaurant, not only as security mind you, but also as an extra mechanic and could help driving supplies or props to the restaurant because he has not long ago gotten a truck driver license. And the man seems really engaged in whatever job he might get here, quite the change from Jeremy who almost has to be forced doing something new. This enthusiasm is very alike to when they asked Mike to work here and so far, Sean in not regretting that choice.

"I can't see any reason why not to hire you Mr.—" Sean begins, but Vincent interupts him, friendly mind you.

"Olease, just call me Vincent." The man smiles.

Sean nods. "Alright, Vincent." He raises from the chair and asks Vincent to follow him, which he gladly does. "Sadly, I can't give you the job you wishes. We already have a mechanic and becoming a security guard needs more than just papers and a talk. Bus, if you still wish working here, I would appreciate it if you could take the spot at the cleaning crew."

"Not what I had hoped, but." Vincent shrugs with a casual smile. "Beggars can't be picky, I guess. If you don't mind; I would like someone could show me the ropes." He requests and adds with a nervous chuckle. "Don't want to screw up."

Well, Sean is happy this one admits he needs help instead of doing something he's not 100% sure about. One of their new cooks has been thinking he could anything without any info, which didn't go well. Chica is still a bit mad about the new cook's bummer since it almost destroyed one of their owns.

So Sean is glad Vincent is not one of those people. "I can make one of my employees show you around and explain how things works here."

So far so good. "Of course." Vincent smiles and follows the young manager outside.

Chica and Bonnie both follow Sean with their eyes leaving Vincent to look for someone to show the man around before they turn back to Vincent who waits casually near the scene.

"I think we got us a new employee." Chica mutters to Bonnie, no one who didn't get the job wouldn't be smiling like that.

Bonnie can't agree more. "I wonder he will take Jeremy's old spot?" He whispers back.

Getting a little curious, Vincent walks closer to the scene finding it a little strange seeing the animatronics sitting on the stage in such a relaxed way. Chica gives him one neutral look before turning its attention to the two smaller ones and Bonnie eyes him with slightly narrowed eyes before it returns back to its own business and plays on the real guitar. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie, both are looking so different now. those two stare wide-eyed at him. To his small surprise he notices those two looks a bit... scared? Surely they don't know who he is, unlike his former victims; the Toy's souls did see his face.

Meanwhile, Sean finds the oldest worker in the restaurant, this woman has been here since they began hiring people and has truly earned his respect. "Anna, do you have time to show a new employer around?" He asks the waitress.

The woman looks up and with, "Can you take these?" she hands her order to one of her co-workers and follows Sean outside. After explaining her the details what he wishes of her. Anna gladly will do what he asks, mostly because how the manager asked her, it seems he trusts her and every employee have gotten very aware how much that means for their young manager.

"Vincent" The man turns away from the scene.

Sean walks over to him with Anna close behind him. "Anna will show you around." He gives a nod to the woman and with a smile to Vincent, Anna leads him away while explaining what she thinks is most relevant for him.

With those two gone, Freddy turns to Chica there asks him. "You hired him." Although it sounds more like a fact than a question. The usual bear nods. "Yes, he has some skills I see useful."

"Um... mister manager?"

Sean blinks and turns his eyes to BonBon, who uses Bonnie as a form of shield between them. The young bunny is still very shy around his human form. "D-Do he know.. about our—"

"No, he's like the rest." Sean softly interrupts the bunny. "So if he speaks to you, do what Mike have taught you." Which is only answering with very short sentence or simple act like they don't understand.

Both of them nods.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back to the game room, Spring is having a blast around so many kids, even he is a bit careful around them as he is still scared of hurting them like he indirectly did when the killer used him. But he is slowly getting over it thanks to his new family's indirectly support. Glancing to Jeremy, it seems like the blond is getting a headache, but Spring knows better. He knows his brother is having fun as well, mostly because this hare is keeping many of the children too busy to make trouble and Jeremy isn't complaining a much as he usually does.

Jeremy admits that now he watches Spring, the one controlled by his twin brother's soul, he realizes how much he has missed that playful nature of Martin and how much this actually makes him chill out for a change. It is first now he realize how tense he has been— suddenly a gold colored plush appears at the side of his sight, making the man turn and notice that it is none other but the puppet holding the plush of Spring.

By mere instinct, the blond jumps away. He never thought THIS one would also be around. "What the he—"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Marion interrupts him with a very dull voice, only making Jeremy more wary of it now the puppet can talk.

Marion hands him this plush vision of Spring. "Thought you might want one." The puppet says with his usual monotone voice.

"Do I look like I need a plushie?" Jeremy asks, yet still takes the plush Spring from the puppet. Marion simple titles its- his head slightly with a smug expression on the white mask. The man rolls his eyes but is wary around this one. He still remembers how the puppet stalked him and Scott when they- on the rare occasions forgot the music box. At least, he hasn't been unlucky enough getting attacked. Nope, that was that to Fritz's job, forcing him to save that punk from the puppet. What kind of moron does intentionally let the music box stop, just to see how the puppet works? Serves him right getting fired, too bad he was such a darn good mechanic, though.

"Then you can always give it to someone else."

Returning back from his thoughts, Jeremy looks back at the puppet, not sure what it meant by that. Did it know that Martin's son hated Spring more than anything? After all, in that kid's eyes; Spring was the one who killed his beloved father. "And who do you think of?"

Marion shrugs. "Maybe your kid?"

Oh okay, he doesn't know, would be creepy as hell if he did. "I don't have any kids." He tells the puppet and glances to his animatronic brother, talking with several kids near the big slide. He got enough in his brother's two rascals, although it has been long since he last saw those two.

"Then perhaps your brother's?"

... What? He did know? Jeremy turns wide-eyed to the puppet. "How did you..?"

Marion's face is impossible to read, but what he says catches the man a little off guard. "Please, even I can see the longing look Spring sometimes get when he's surrounded by kids. He misses his own children, that are the curse of knowing what you truly are."

Jeremy doesn't answer, he already knows the is a danger of knowing what the animatronics really are from his brother. And Freddy did tell him that all the older animatronics knows they are human souls and they haven't told the Toys since there is a danger in knowing this. Freddy, however never told who many know of their human past.

"How many of you knows?" He asks the puppet.

"Only your brother, Freddy and I know." Marion answers him.

"Why not more?" Jeremy asks, he's not really interested in this, but everything just to keep this one from being so darn creepy! "Mike told me he knew Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy from before all of this."

"Yes, he did." Marion nods, glancing at Mike who is speaking with Foxy and the human disguised Freddy near the pirate cove. "He was the one making Freddy remember."

"But?"

Marion turns back to the man. "But, from what I gather from both Freddy and Spring. There is a huge danger in doing so. Spring, your brother if I recall correctly. Well, he went a bit nuts when he remembered. When the mechanics found him, his suit was soiled in dry blood and I got the honor removing a squashed corpse inside his suit."

Jeremy's eyes wide of these facts, but the puppet continued before he could utter a single word. "He is good at hiding it now, but sometimes he freeze around people like he's afraid of doing something to them. Whatever happen in that building, Spring did something so terrible that he refuses to tell it to anyone, even admit it to himself. But perhaps." Marion eyes him with that smug look on the mask-like face.

"What are you getting at?" Jeremy asks it, getting a really bad feeling what this one wants from him. It makes him feel a bit... controlled.

"You are his brother no? Aren't family suppose to support one another, even though one has done a terrible deed?" Marion asks him, he turns slightly his black eyes to the blond. He can't see Jeremy's face, but he did find a way recognizing this man: the scars on his head and the likeness of this man and Spring's human form. Like Mike, Marion feels that this human can, in some sense be trusted.

Is it really that bad? That Martin won't accept help from the other cursed animatronics. It seems for Jeremy that he has to get pulled around by this puppet and test his and Martin's lifelong bond.

"You can keep the plush." Marion interrupts his thoughts and disappears into thin air.

Jeremy gives the Spring plush one look, then stuffs it into his pocket and walks over to his brother. They need to talk.

And of course, someone stops him from doing that.

"Oh, hello Jeremy."

The blond turns around and looks right into Vincent gray eyes. The other male gives him a teasing smile. "Last time I saw you, you got Mangle—" And before the man can finish his sentence, Jeremy punches him right in the face, startling several people.

"I long wanted doing that you bastard." The blond growls to the man now on the floor and completely ignoring the arriving pain on his hand from the punch.

Vincent stroke his sour face a few times before remarking. "... Is it just me or are you getting grumpier for every time I see you?"

"No, I'm just grumpy around you." Jeremy remarks. He has never really liked this guy anyway. "Especially after that sick joke you pulled off after I got bitten!"

"You got bitten?" Anna asks, and first now notices the visible scars under his blond hair. She lets out a small gasp of the sight.

And this is why he prefer keeping his cap on, Jeremy gives her a short glare. "Yes, I got bitten, no big deal." Those scars aren't from Mangle, those she gave him are so faint no one would notice them anyway. "What is a big deal." He turns to Vincent, giving him a dead glare. "Is this asshat made the worst joke ever! Poor Scott thought I really got hurt and blamed himself for it! What kind of sick bastard does that?!"

"Not my fault he didn't get the joke." Vincent retort, getting annoyed by Jeremy anger pointed at him. "But if you want it, let me find his number so I can tell him you didn't lose your brain."

Jeremy feels a small sting in his chest, it seems this moron didn't know what happed to the man. He didn't really know either, but from how Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and even Goldie tone change when talking about Scott. Jeremy knows what has happened to him. "Too late for that. He's death."

Vincent blinks a few times, seemly mildly shocked. "Oh." And looks a bit awkward away "I- I didn't know..."

"Is something wrong?" Spring asks, walking over to the three humans since his brother's loud voice has kinda made a scene.

Jeremy snorts turn away from Vincent. "Nothing's wrong." He shoots the other man a glare. "Just getting set something straight. Nice seeing you again, Vincent." And he stalks away from the man, completely ignoring people's staring.

Vincent follows him leave with his gray eyes. "Well, that went well..." He remarks dryly and caress his sour jaw from the punch. Honestly, he didn't see that one coming.

Spring gives the man a look, before following his brother. He found Jeremy outside, lighting a smoke. Spring lets out a sigh before saying. "You know those a bad for you..."

"I know." Jeremy replies, but he does not trash the smoke. "Just needs something to calm my nerves." And inhale more of the far from healthy smoke.

"You most really dislike that guy." Spring takes it from him but his brother doesn't really try and stop him.

Jeremy is aware smoking is bad for him, the only reason he even began smoking was because it is the only thing he dares take that can calm him after Martin's dead. Before the Spring-lock incident, Martin was the one calming him down if he got too angry or tense. And now his brother is by his side again, well Jeremy doesn't really need the cigarettes anymore. Being dependent on the nicotine is a bitch, though.

"Yeah, Vincent has always rubbed me off the wrong way." Jeremy admits, but before Spring gets the wrong idea he points out. "Don't get me wrong, he is very dedicated and good at what he does. One of the better workers I have known, so Freddy did make a good choice hiring him. but for me: he is a horrible person."

Spring blinks, he is not entirely sure what Jeremy means by this. "Meaning?"

"For starters; he doesn't know when a joke gets too far." Jeremy explains and tries find anything else he can do other than smoking. "He was the one making the joke that Vixey bit part of my brain off."

"That was... a bit cruel joke..." Spring admits.

Jeremy nods in agreement. "Yeah, and that's just the top of the iceberg. If I remember correctly, Vincent was the one who taught Theo most of his bad behavior. So my advice: keep that bastard as far away from the Toys as possible. Trust me; you don't want those kids to learn his twisted sense of humor. Especially now you have gotten so far with them" Yes, even Jeremy can see the Toys has improved a lot in their behavior, especially Theo.

"I keep that in mind." Spring promise and notice how his brother almost itches for something. "You should buy some gum, better than those horrible cigarettes" The hare remarks.

"Yes my lord." Jeremy mocking bows to the hare. Spring simple chuckle and playfully pushes him, which Jeremy grinning returns. After a little playing around, both walks inside again.

Calmed down again, the blond man returns to his job and do smugly notices that Vincent is moaning slightly in pain from his punch.

"Serves him right" Jeremy muse, then notice some few children is messing around the gift corner, even trying to steal one of the Goldie plushies. Good, something he can blow steam off on. "Hey! What are you four doing?!" He asks loudly, making the kids jump of being busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I the only one who just love the scene where Jeremy punches Vincent in the face is awesome? I don't know why, but writing about Jeremy is so much fun!


	57. Chapter 57

Another day at Freddy's Fazbear pizza, the older animatronics entertain children and adults alike, the younger animatronics spends most of their time down in the basement where Mike teaches them about teamwork and also how to care properly for the cat. Together, the toys have agreed on a name for the kitten. So as promised, Mike brought them this very day a collar with the name Molly written on the fish tag. "Here you go." He gives this very friendly kitten the collar and returns it back to Theo where Molly finds its favorite spot, which is around the young bear shoulders. Theo smiling pet the cat and walks back to build Molly a new toy. Mike watches the young bear for a moment and is pretty sure it is fatherly pride he feels when Theo allows the shy BonBon to help with the cat toy project.

"Mike." Someone pulls his sleeve and Mike turns to Vixey who shows him a story book. "Will you read this for me?" She asks, not even trying making puppy eyes like Chiara and BonBon sometimes does. Like Bonnie, she does not like being seen as cute.

"Alright." Mike smiles and both go to a more comfortable spot where he can read the book.

Meanwhile upstairs, business is on as always. More crowded than usual, though. Since the Game Room has been such a hit, and more people come to the restaurant. It means a certain blond did work for his money. But on this particular day, Jeremy did quickly realize that they possible got themselves a thief inside these walls or people just has gotten very forgetful and misplaced their purses all the time. He doubts that is the case.

Jeremy walks around in the crowded building, looking out for this wannabe pickpocket, but it is really hard since there are so many people and he is pretty much alone on this. Maybe he should ask Mike for help? And speaking of the younger male, Mike arrives just the moment Jeremy needs him.

Unaware for the blond; Mike is only up here to fetch a new book for the kid animatronics.

"Hey, kid."

Mike almost groan of this rather annoying nickname Jeremy has given him. "I'm not a kid." He sighs and turns to the blond. "So please stop calling me that." He asked although it sounds more like a polite demand.

"At least, I caught you in a good mood." Jeremy snorts but it is not his former sneering and mocking tone. Ever since Spring has revealed who he was, Jeremy has become less well jerkish.

Which Mike really appreciates. Mike gives the man a look, and Jeremy gets to the point.

"I still need your help, though."

"And that is?" Mike asks, thinking the book can wait a little longer for Jeremy's sake. This could be important.

And Jeremy explains his observation that they possible have a bold thief somewhere in these walls, even though the change is this fella has already left.

"Still I would predicate it if you could help me keeping an eye out for this punk." Jeremy finishes.

Mike blinks; he has to think twice before he realizes why the blond went to him and not those who actually can keep a way better look out than him. Even now, Jeremy does not fully trust the animatronics other than Spring. "I can help you, but if you want it to be more effective; you should ask Foxy for help." He suggests the man. Foxy is, after all, part of the security.

That makes the blond raise a brow. "Foxy? You do know he's more oblivious than a blind watching a football fight when he's performing." He remarks and the younger male cannot retort and say that's a lie.

Mike can't deny that, but that part of Foxy is the reason why he can pull people so deeply into his stories. There is one way to make sure that doesn't happen, though. "I know, but if you ask him. I'm sure Foxy can put his show aside to give you a hand." Or a hook, nah he'll probably change before he helps Jeremy. Thief or not, Foxy wouldn't dream of accidently hurt someone with that hook of his.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing.." Jeremy groans but does what Mike suggested and asks the fox if he can help with this possible thief.

Foxy is more than happy to help the man with this quest. "We gunna catch that burglar, don't ye worry!" He declares in his pirate accent while waving with his hook.

Jeremy steps a bit away from the bit too excited fox. "If not your yelling scares him away first..."

Foxy winches and gives the man a sheepish smile. "Sorry... but don't you worry, I will keep a lookout like John Silver looking for his treasure."

Jeremy lets out a groan, not one bit amused. "And now it starts making bad pirate puns." And leaves before Foxy make his ear bleed. The fox is pretty nice compared to his look, nicer than Jeremy actually expected. But all that talk about pirates just drives him over the plank... great! Now he's even thinking in bad pirate puns! Thanks a lot, Foxy!

Foxy, of course, didn't know his humor annoyed the blond this much, but he is, at least, kind enough snapping out from his pirate mode when he changed into human shape and blend into the crowd with a more normal appearance. He has darkened his hair and eyes since the before bright and kinda inhuman colors did catch a lot of attention. And attention is the last he wants now he's tracking down a criminal, he always disliked those; can't really explain why though since he loves pirate which is actually robbers of ships and treasures. But a big part of him just really dislike people doing bad stuff like stealing or hurting others and he highly doubts that has anything to do with his past as Foxy.

The usual fox places himself on one of the tables and silently watches every person for suspicious behavior. He only did snap out from this when he suddenly got a soda placed before him and Mike tells to him in a low voice. "Will seem less suspicious if you're not staring so much."

Daniel chuckles sheepish and takes a sip of the soda, still with his eyes peeled to the mass of people, though.

Mike sits down beside his friend and asks. "Can you still keep an eye out if I talk?"

"I can, so long it's only small talk." Daniel replies and turns his now India colored eyes towards the line of people waiting to order food.

Fair enough, Mike has no wishes in ruin his friend's concentration; he only wishes to make sure their thief is not alarmed by Daniel's predator staring. "How much can you see?" He asks with his own eyes to the crowd, for him the many people kinda melt together and he can't really see anything suspicious.

Daniel chuckles with a quick glance to the brunette. "Probably more than you, not sure if you can see things so quickly it actually slows down." And his eyes are back to the busy diner.

"Some people can that, but most only can if filled with adrenaline." Mike explains and has to admit he is impressed hearing that Daniel actually can see things in slow motion. "How often do you do it?" He asks curiously his robotic friend. "See things in slow motion I mean."

"Rarely, this ability do takes up a lot of memory. So there is a chance I won't remember much of today's events when I'm done." Daniel explains, he slightly tenses his body for he did notice something rather suspicious at the crowds of people around Freddy and the two others performing on the stage.

Mike didn't notice the usual fox tenses up, so he continues oblivious. "If you do, I can always tell you about it."

"Appreciate it." Daniel muses and adds quickly. "Don't talk, I won't hear it anyway." For right now he needs his full attention on a suspicious acting person, or rather two. The first who caught his eyes did move a bit too much around when most stay still, then he noticed that a second one did once and a while dragging people's attention on him and away from suspicion nr. 1. Then he sees it, the second one bump into an elderly man and gets that man's attention on him and away from his partner. The other male then makes his move and it could have been missed if not this usual fox sees the world in slow motion and clearly sees the first one snatches a purse and let it slide back to his own pocket. "Got you." Daniel growls and before Mike can utter a single word. The now dark red haired charges at the one who took the purse and forced him to the floor before he realized what just happen. It did cause a commotion, but Daniel ignores the crowd and called to the bit startled Jeremy of this sudden reaction from the usual fox. "Don't let the other one get away!"

And just on quote, the partner to the one Daniel got takes the run for it. Unfortunately for him, Jeremy is faster and this pickpocket thief says hello to the nearby wall, just beside where Vincent and another from the cleaning crew are removing spilled soda. "The hell?!" The man beside Vincent blinks of Jeremy forcing the thief against the wall. Jeremy ignored the man. "You robbed the wrong place, punk." He sneered at the one he caught and with the strips of plastic; he tires this thief's hands together. "You missed a spot." He remarks to Vincent as he leaves with the thief. Vincent gives the blond an annoyed look but does nonetheless returns back to work.

Jeremy takes the thief over to Daniel who is doing the same with the one he caught while Mike explains the startled crowd about the situation of why Jeremy and Daniel captured these two men. The usual fox and security guard returns the purses to their rightful owners, and both got quite popular from this deed and did have to bear listing to the people praising them but also makes sure the two comprehended thieves didn't get an angry mob at their heads.

Meanwhile, that happen, Goldie calls the police so the restaurant can get rid of these two unwelcome guests.

,,,,,,,,,,,

"I admit, you're better at this than I thought." Jeremy admits to the usual fox when the police car appears in the parking lot.

Daniel smirks back to the blond. "I am the head of security after all."

"Get outta here!" Jeremy laughs, not really believing the disguised animatronic. "You? Head security?"

Daniel shrugs and the blond can't help but say. "Guess that makes you the top dog."

"And you say my puns are bad." Daniel chuckle and turns to the two approaching policemen. One of them is the same man who questing Freddy and Goldie after their very first theft assault. Fortunately, the police only have to deal with two thieves this time.

"Another assault in less than a year?" The policeman from before asked and told his partner to take the thieves to the car.

Jeremy blinks over the police man's remark. "Huh?" And turns questing to the usual fox. Daniel stares blankly at him for a few seconds, then realizes what the policeman spoke about and informs the new security guard. "Oh right, some weeks after we opened, some nasty people tried robbing us. Got guns and everything." And he smirks over the memory how he got one of them, smacking the guy to the ground and getting rid of the gun. It was pretty thrilling. "But we got them, better yet; no one got hurt." The last he says to the policeman, first now notice that the man... well he is giving him a strange look.

"One of the robbers got hurt, the bear animatronic Freddy." Detective Williams nods towards the restaurant where Freddy could be spotted on the stage. "It broke the man's hand. By the way; you work here?" He asks, a bit taken aback by this young man's appearance. Mostly because he looks very alike to his deceased son.

Daniel blinks, not sure why, but he has a feeling he knows this man; he got the exact same feeling the last time he saw this detective. "Y-Yeah. I'm the head security guard."

Detective Williams can't help but raise a brow of this little fact. "Aren't you a bit too young for that?"

Daniel fights the urge to object very loudly, now he knows how Freddy feels when people confront him with his age as manager. "I'm not that young, sir. Anyway, thank you for picking those punks up." He nods to the two thieves inside the police car before giving the policeman a toothy smile. "One thing less to worry about!"

"Of course..." Detective Williams nods, quite taken aback of this young man's so similar personality to.. he shakes off the sneaking thought and asks both men with his all-business voice. "Do you mind if I questing you about the details?"

"Not at all!" Daniel replies, and the policeman asks them how exactly this whole deal happens.

Jeremy tells him about how he noticed people complain they have lost their purses. "So I asked Fo- I mean Daniel for help." The blond smirks to the usual fox. "He got pretty sharp eyes when he really wants—"

"Hang on." Detective Williams stops the blond and turns with eyes filled with disbelief at Daniel. "Your name is Daniel?" It- it can't be, no this, it's just a freak coincidence. But.. what if..?

"Yes?" Daniel answers, not sure what is so special about his name. His confusions only get greater when the policeman asks with a strange croaked voice. "Do...Do you like pirates?"

"What is this about?" Daniel asks, now just feeling unsure.

"Just answer the questing." Williams says.

Why does this tone from the man sound so familiar? "Oh, um sure?" Does he know him?

"He won't shut up about them." Jeremy remarks and earns a glare from the smaller male, Jeremy ignores him and adds just to mess with the usual fox. "Just like that fox."

"You mean Foxy the pirate." Williams points out, and it did not sound like a questing. The man then turns back to Daniel and to both the red haired and Jeremy's surprise, he has tears in his eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

"Is this a trick questing?" Daniel asks, not sure why this policeman is acting so strange. But he does nonetheless reply his questing. "You're Detective Williams, the same policeman who questioned our manager's brother just after the assault."

Detective Williams turns away clearly having a heartbroken look on his face. He sight sad and turns back to this young man who look so alike to his deceased son, but it must just be coincident that this young man has his name, his love for pirates and seems to be at the same age. Then, by mere accident; his eyes turn to the doors of the restaurant and he notices Mike.

the young man is watching them with a sad look, Williams excuses himself and walks over to the other young man, the kid he more or less watched grow up but never been able to reveal who his son's killer was and in some point... he can't forgive Mike for not trying just a bit harder. "Mike." He calls when the brunette looks he's about to leave. "Come here." He waves the young man and Mike reluctant walks over to him.

"Detective." Mike greets him dull. Ever since the murder, Nathan has never treated him as the same. He probably still blames him for not having conclusive information about his son's murder.

"How long have you been working here?" The policeman asks him, all business and trying not seeing Mike as his son's former friend.

"About a half year, give or take." Mike replies, thinking: Should he tell him? Daniel is, after all, his son. But would Nathan understand, better questing; would he believe him? He sure didn't when he was a kid.

"Can I help you?" Goldie walks over to the two humans, disguised as human and allows Mike to get away from a man who still blames him for not being a reliable witness. Detective Williams sends Mike a hard look, then turns to Goldie. "Yes, I would like to ask a few questing about these thieves you caught."

Mike didn't hear anything else; he just wants to get a bit of distance between him and detective Williams.

"What was that about?" Daniel asks, once again in his now true body aka Foxy. Mike turns to the animatronic fox, and can't help but feel sorry for him. "I'm not sure I should tell you..."

Foxy blinks then glance to the policeman questing Goldie. "Why? Does he have something to do with my past?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Mike asks him with a pretty low voice, this is so different from when he retold Sean's past. The Legrand family has long forgiven him, even sometimes inviting him to eat with them. Quite defend from how Nathan has tackled it. He prefers to act like Mike hasn't been friends with his son.

Foxy turns back to Mike and after a second of hesitating, he nods slowly. Mike lets out a sight, not sure how to say this other than: "He's your father."

Foxy' eyes wide so much it looks as if they about to pop out. "W-What?" He looks back to Detective Williams, stuttering shocked. "He-He's my... father?"

Mike nods sadly. "Yes, he's still has that case on his desk.." He explains, remembering that plain case folder lying on Nathan's desk every of those few times he has been at the police station. "They never found your bodies... or the killer..."

Foxy stares long at the man that has been his father back when he was human, but without his human memories and him giving the name father to someone else. Foxy realized he has no attachment to this man, for him: his true father... is just a stranger. "...I feel nothing for him..." The fox muses sadly. He feels horrible that he has no feelings towards this man, his own father. "What kind of son am I?"

"Hey, it's not your fault." Mike tells him and places his hands on the more or less human-sized fox's shoulder. "You did lose your memories, so don't blame yourself."

Foxy does still feel bad, though, and a part of him wants to tell the man he is still here. But a bigger part of him also knows that he can't. if he does, then he has to either lie about where he has been all these years or reveal the hard truth of what has happened to them. He turns his eyes back to his father and lands on the badge on his chest.

_"Do you like it?"  
"Uh huh, so shiny!"  
"Do you want to be a policeman like your old man? Stop the bad guys?"  
"I wanna be a pirate and sail the sea! And this is my first treasure!"  
sight "... Daniel..."_

Foxy winches of the sudden flash of voices in his head, it hurt and it also made him glitch a little. "Auch..." He takes his hand to his temple, fortunately, this strange glitch is gone as quickly as it came.

"Foxy?" Mike asks worried. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Foxy muse, but do turn away from his father. This glitch, it was one of his human memories. A very early one, but from what he got... his father seemly didn't acknowledge on his love to pirates. If he didn't acknowledge on his love for pirate as a child, then how would he then react knowing his son's soul is now possessing a pirate fox that makes tall tales to people around him? Maybe its best Detective Williams just think Daniel is gone... "Thank you for.. telling me." He thanks Mike and with one last glance at his father. He leaves the man and partly his past behind.


	58. Chapter 58

Riiiing! Riiii- "Freddy Fazbear Pizza, what can I help you with?" Freddy asks inside the office, finishing the last papers before ending this work's day. He listens to the human on the other side of the line and realizes they might have a something big here. "Alright, any special date for this birthday party? Hmm, no reservation there, oh yes a cake is in the prize. What kind of cake do you wish? You can see what kind we serve on our website." He begins to write the date on this birthday, meanwhile this parent mumble to herself about the choices of cake. Moments later the woman on the other side says what she wants and Freddy writes it down. "Cake number three.. and how many are invited?" He writes the number of people down and only glances up when his gold colored brother walks inside the office. "Alright." He writes the number of people down. "Any special wishes for the birthday child?" A long pause from the woman, then she asks for something that did make him raise a brow. "The child animatronics?"

Goldie turns to Freddy with a raised eyebrow, Freddy only gives him a small look since he's too busy speaking with the one on the phone. "They are still being tested. The older models already have this prog—Don't worry, every of our animatronics are completely safe, yes even our small ones. Alright, yes, you can call if there is anything else. We will send you the check in a few days. Yes, yes, alright bye." And he ends the call.

"Birthday party?" Goldie asks curiously.

Freddy nods and tells his brother with a small sight. "They would like if the kids could be the ones making most of the entertaining."

"Really?" Goldie asks, the only sign of surprise is a raised brow.

The brown bear nods once again. "Apparently the birthday child likes them better than the "older" ones." The woman did hesitate a lot when she said that, but even so Freddy does smile that someone has asked for the Toys, that is good news.

Won't change one fact, though: the youngest of the animatronics still has problems with humans. He lets out a small sight. "Too bad the kids doesn't see things the same way..."

Goldie glances outside the office watching Mike lecture Vixey that throwing their toys at someone isn't tolerated. At least, it isn't Theo getting lectured this time. "Maybe you should ask them before going into conclusion." Goldie suggests. The Toys has gotten far since their first days. Turning back to Freddy. "Give them the chance to choose."

Freddy hesitates, the Toys might think they are ready; but are they really? It's not like they have programming to help them with entertaining anymore. At least, if they did say they would entertain to that birthday, then they got about a month to practice. "Alright, I'll ask them." He finally agrees on his brother's suggesting but have to add. "But only if they can work together, no one wants the birthday to be ruined just because they cannot set their differences aside."

"Of course." Goldie nods.

After finishing the last notes to this birthday and changed to his human form, Sean calls the Toys and with them around; he explains them about this birthday and the child's parent wished them to be the entertainers.

"They want.. us?" Chiara asks pretty baffled over this news "That's wonderful!" She beams and would at least try and do what she can to make that child happy. However, not all was as optimism as her.

"Sure they do treat us better than before, but I still... no way I'm doing that again." Vixey muses with a small sneer, her ears down in the memories of what the last birthday kid did to her. "Not from what they did the last time." She hugs herself for comfort. She knows, like the others; they one day has to take to the stage like the older ones, but... she don't want to become a jigsaw puzzle again. She doesn't want to relive that pain one more time. She blinks turns of someone touch her shoulders and realize it is Chiara, the young chicken gives her an ensuring smile. "It won't be like last time." The young chicken says.

Vixey blinks and has to ask. "How can you be so sure?" How can Chiara, the one who kept mostly to herself and never took the time to care about anything or anyone in their former location. Now has become the one who sees most positive on things, how does she do it?

Chiara titles her head and gives the white fox a cheerful smile. "Because we're not alone anymore." And both look at Freddy and Mike, both staring at them with a faint look of surprise.

Mike is the first to snap out from his surprise of how Chiara has taken the role as pep-talker.

"Chiara is right." He smiles to Vixey. "You're no longer alone on this. I and the older animatronics will be here for you all the way."

Freddy nods in agreement.

Vixey stares a few seconds at them then tweaks a faint smile. "Maybe I could give it another try..."Who knows, maybe, this time, she will actually be respected and not torn apart. The young fox glances to Chiara who beams happy and BonBon also having small signs of excitement of this.

Theo blinks over this, feeling a bit confused about how Chiara; the one he saw as the most stupid actually made Vixey team up with her just by talking. He always had to use force or remind her- all of them of their place.

And that really bothers him that Chiara has forgotten who pull the shots of this group. "Have you already forgotten?" He asks her annoyed.

Chiara blinks at the question. "Huh?" Not sure what Theo meant by this.

And now she chose to play dumb. Theo gives her an angry look. "I'm the leader of this group." He takes ones step towards her. "Not you!"

Chiara steps away from Theo, intimidated by his anger. "I-I never meant to..." She stutter; she just wanted them to be a team for once...

"Hey, buzz off fatso!" Vixey sneers at Theo, stepping in between him and Chiara.

Theo opens his mouth, but before he could— "Theodore!" Freddy growls angrily over the younger bear's behavior.

"You know I'm right!" Theo retorts angry back at the other Fazbear. "It's the bears who are the leaders, not the chickens!" The words from the former management still ring in his ears and he refuses letting anyone take this right away from him.

Maybe it is time teaching this one what it means to gain the title Leader. "Come with me." Freddy says short and leaves. He does know where this leadership issue stem from. Because he also went through the same deal.

Theo reluctant follows Freddy, but not before he gives Chiara a short glare. How dare she take his build right? A right he got the day they got turned on.

"I didn't mean to make him mad..." Chiara says sadly when both bears are gone. She had hoped they could do this so much.

Mike sits his hand gently on her shoulder. "I know..." He muses softly, admittedly he also thought Theo would pull himself together and take the leadership, but it seems. There is still a long way before Theo can reclaim that role.

Passing by the grass field behind the restaurant. Walking through the small forest that also works as a wall around this field and thus gives the restaurant's animatronics the chance going outside without worrying prying eyes. Behind this small forest, is a small lake which has gotten quite bigger with all the thawing as spring is approaching. Only near this lake; Freddy speaks. "Theo, having your name on our logo does not make you a leader." He tells the young bear softly. Theo glance confused up to him, but before he can speak; Freddy continues. "You have to earn that right."

"But didn't the humans give you the leadership when you got turned on?" Theo asks, that's what they did to him at least.

"They did." Freddy admits, even with the limited of memories of that time. He does still remember several humans telling him he was the star; the leader of the band. And if not for Spring and Goldie, it would probably have gone to his head and he might have ended up like Theo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_The restaurant has just closed its doors for today, but none of the animatronics moved. Four of them was waiting for the two gold one giving them the sign. Spring turned his head towards the office and after several moments of staring that direction, he gave Goldie one look._

_Goldie made the okay sign and the younger animatronics namely Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy jumped off their scene._

_Spring sat down on his and Goldie's stage and watched Bonnie roughhousing with Foxy. He made a happy expression when, to his amusement, Chica joined and completely whooped the two boys butts._

_Goldie rolled his eyes, but only went over to stop them when those three almost broke a chair in their play fight. However, to the two gold colored surprise; Freddy went over to them and told them to stop the same way Goldie would have done it. Bonnie gave the brown bear one look then took Freddy's metal top-hat and ran laughing off. Chica and Foxy laughed at Bonnie, to give Freddy a confused stare when the young bear told them to cut it out in a very adult form of way. The fox asked of why Freddy suddenly has become like Goldie?_

_Freddy signed the answer. 'humans say I am leader.' And looked sad away when Chica began making laughing sounds. She did sign she was sorry and added. 'You're no leader.'_

_Freddy got a little angry and signed back. 'Yes I am, and you needs to listen to-' he stopped when Goldie sat his hand on his shoulder and Goldie signed to him to follow. Freddy followed Goldie inside the empty security office where they could speak in peace. The management saw now need having a night guard, so they only had one at day. Much to the animatronics luck. 'Why don't they listen? I am leader.' The young bear said to the golden one._

_Goldie shook his head and explained. 'You need to deserve that title.' Which only made Freddy more confused. Goldie thought of a way to explain this but when he couldn't he asked the younger animatronic instead. 'Why you listen to me and Spring?'_

_Freddy hesitated since he honestly never thought about it. Guess he did because: 'You know more than us.'_

_Goldie nodded and could explain from this point. 'We do, we are older. But we are also wiser.'_

_'Wiser.' Freddy repeated the word, followed by a titled head in sign he was confused. He hasn't seen those hand signs before and didn't know what they meant._

_Goldie tried finding an explanation, but Spring came before him and told the bear by signing. 'We know more, we know how to react correctly, we know sometimes what humans says is not true.'_

_Goldie nodded in agreement to his long-eared comrade and told Freddy with the best serious face his robotic face would let him. 'Humans do not know we think- are aware. Your leader title is for the show. If you want the title to be yours: earn it.'_

_Freddy thought about what they told him, and... well, he thinks he understand. 'Do.' He hesitated. 'What if I cannot earn leader title?'_

_'It's okay you can't.' Spring told him and added with his ice blue eyes towards the three others playing with no worry in their little world. 'It's okay if one of the others gain title.'_

_And Goldie added serious. 'Being leader is hard, if you want to be leader, you need to think about your brothers and sister's needs before your own. Think about their safety, chose what is best for everyone. That's being a leader.'_

_Freddy lowered his head, he still wasn't fully sure what it meant to be leader. But... well, it seems it was very difficult and maybe it was best he let the title belong to Goldie and Spring._

_'I understand.' He signed to them and went back to his siblings. Told them he was sorry and explained he got confused by what the humans told him. Chica, Foxy, yes even Bonnie forgave him and told the young bear that he better leave this Leader thing to the two gold ones, they did, at least, know what they were talking about._

_Freddy agreed, but still didn't mean he wouldn't be a little bossy. 'Don't take my hat' he signed to Bonnie annoyed and snatched back his top-hat from the rascal bunny._

_Of course, Bonnie would completely ignore him._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

And now, it is time for Freddy to teach Theo the same lesson Goldie and Spring taught him so long ago. "You need to deserve that title."

Theo looks up to him and the older bear adds with a weak smile. "Goldie told me that when I was about your age. He told me that being- well to be a leader; you need to sit your own needs aside. You need to think what is best for those who follows you."

"Like what?" Theo asks.

Freddy stops at the lake's edge and explains the younger one about a not very pleasure memory, but it still is important. "I didn't earn my title as leader before me and my friends came to your former home... The humans had taken our former leaders- our guidance away. Without Goldie and Spring. We were all scared and lost, but I sat my own feelings aside and instead did my very best to protect my friends from harm. I might've failed, but I stayed strong; for them. When I showed I could listen and take their words into my final choice, do what was best for all of us. Only then, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were willing to take orders from me." Freddy takes off his hat, playing a little with it. "Only then; I earned the title as leader."

Theo stares long at the older bear, baffled over this small story. He always thought the others followed Freddy when the humans said he was the leader.

"Being a leader is not for anyone, it is hard and sometimes very exhausting. And Theo." Their eyes meet and the older bear tells him softly. "It's okay if you cannot take that title. It is okay if one of the others takes it. I.." He chuckles lightly. "I sometimes wish one of the others took this role, for... well, it's not always easy being the one everyone look towards for answers.."

"But.." Theo feels so lost now, everything he believed in.. gone. "If I'm not a leader, then... what am I?" That title has been everything for him, but if there is no need for him to become a leader like Freddy, then what?

Freddy ruffles the younger ones hair with a chuckle. "Well, I hear you're a pretty good at cooking." Theo gives him an annoyed look from messing up his hair, but otherwise is kinda happy over the small praise "You really think so?" He asks.

"When Chica says you're good, there is something to it." Freddy grins, after all she is the head cook in this crazy family.

"Can't you cook?"

"I can, but ehm.." The older bear chuckle sheepish. "I don't really have much interest in it, so all you're ever see me cook is something simple. I'm more of a people entertainer and singer." And his human memories shows it is something he has loved doing since he learned what singing was, not to mention he really likes being around people.

Theo doesn't really say anything about singing, for honestly... he's like Freddy with cooking when it comes to singing. He can do it sure, but well, it really doesn't have his interest. Now that he thinks about it, ever since coming to this place; Theo has realized that he isn't the animatronic the humans told he was in the other location. He is not Freddy and well, he's happy he isn't. The responsibility the only one has taken... he's not sure he can ever fulfill that role. Just thinking he was the leader has been hard, and the only reason he kept the title so close. Well, it was because he thought it was his duty as a bear. "Freddy?"

"Hm?" Freddy turns his blue eyes away from the lake and glances down to the younger bear.

Theo looks up to him, smiling. "Thanks, for telling me about this." It feels pretty good not have to worry about that he has to take the same path as Freddy anymore.

Freddy wraps his arm around Theo, the same way Goldie often did when he was younger. "You welcome." And both turns their gaze to the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you have it, Theodore are slow but steady removing himself from Freddy's shadow and becoming his own person/animatronic. I think that's for the best too
> 
> I know I am not much for fluffy stuff but dang those two are sweet when both Theo and Freddy does some brotherly love. it's like having a younger sibling, most of the time it feels like you hate them, and on rare occasions, you share a moment where you can't help but love that kid.


End file.
